A Fairy tail re-told
by pyromancer88
Summary: AU. a retelling of the Fairy tail series from start to finish set in a world where fairy tail never formed a guild and is instead a group of wizards who fight to protect the small town of Magnolia and sometimes the world from threats no one wizard can handle alone shipping hints and major character deaths may occur so be warned
1. The journey begins

**Hey guys welcome to my sorta re-telling of fairy tail I know I'm probably not the first to do this and probably not the last, but this story idea has been in my head for a while and so here we are, words can't describe how nervous I am about posting this**

 **anyway as the summary tells you this an AU where the fairy tail guild doesn't exist yet so people will talk differently to our heroes and most characters may end up taking a bit more of a back seat**

 **Let's get to the story**

* * *

in the small port town of hargeon a area where ships come and go and people bustle through to get to there destination today a pink haired boy named Natsu dragneel and his small blue talking cat named Happy are trying to get off the train

"We made to Hargeon." Happy yelled excitedly "come on get up already" he looked back to see Natsu fallen over the ground

"Um is he alright" one of the conductors asked

"oh yeah he's fine" Happy Told him "this always happens when he travels"

"Never again" he spoke up "I'm never riding on this stupid train again"

"If our intel is correct we should find that salamander in this town" the blue cat said while walking towards the door "let's go"

"just give me a minute" he said while hanging out of the window

The cat hops off the train just as soon as the workers on the train throw more coal into the engine and start the train

The trains begin to move with Natsu still inside happy turns as his friend is hauled off screaming for his life

"uh oh there he goes"

* * *

 **The journey begins**

* * *

"What!" a girl screamed "you mean to tell me there only one magic shop in this whole town" this Girls name is Lucy and she is currently in the same town as Natsu and Happy

"Afraid so" the store clerk answered "the people here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk," he told the girl

"Man looks like I came all this way for nothing" the girl said in a depressed tone

"aww know don't be like that" the man then pulled out a small box "this color switch has been really popular lately" he then moves his hand around the small ord

"Purple" he shouts and is olive green clothes then turn purple

"I already have one of those what I really wanted was some powerful gate keys," she tells the man

"Gate keys huh that's a rare request" the man then pulls out a box and opens it revealing a silver key inside

"aw it's the little doggie" Lucy squealed in delight

"You know it's not really powerful" the man tells her

"yeah but I really want it" she replies "how much"

"Twenty thousand jewel"

Lucy completely froze and peered in closer to the man" how much was that"

"I said twenty thousand jewel" he said in a quick voice

"Oh come on," Lucy said while sliding on the desk pulling up her skirt a bit "how much is it really worth," she said while winking

the man freezes a light blush forming on his cheeks

* * *

Lucy is then seen walking angrily away from the shop "I can't believe that old coot only knocked off a thousand jewel" she said while grunting "that trick normally works so much for using my feminine wiles"

some girls run by her excitedly saying that a famous wizard is in town "is it really I don't believe it one of them shouts

"Wait who is that" she inquiries one of the girls stops and looks back at her "he's this mysterious wizard that can use fire magic you can't even use in stores" she squeals with glee before running off again

"Really" Lucy says "well damn never thought a famous wizard would be a deadbeat town like this" she said as the girls ran to meet the wizard

* * *

Natsu and Happy are seen again walking through the town of hargeon "damn I ended riding the stupid train twice"

"You should really get over that motion sickness" the cat told him "it could be the death of you one day"

Ignoring his friends comment Natsu looked ahead "hey this Salamander guy has to be Igneel right" he asked in concern

"Well I mean the only fire dragon that I've heard off is Igneel" Happy said reassuring his friend

As they were walking they heard a bunch of Girls screaming Salamander they two looked at each other with excitement "well speak of the the devil were in luck today"

"Aye"

They run over to see a large group of girls swooning over something in the middle is a guy with dark purple hair posing as the girls begin to go even more crazy

Lucy is seen in the middle of the crowd with pink cheeks her begins to skip a beat as she looks and the man in the dark cloak 'why is my heart pumping so fast" she thinks in her head 'is it because he's famous wizard'

Then her eyes are covered with hearts like many of the girls around the Wizard 'am I in love'\\\

"hey Igneel" could be head from the distance but she chose to ignore it

Just as she started to move closer two figures jump in front ofLucy looks at them for a second which causes the hearts to break she then took a look around and noticed that he was using a charm spell

Natsu looked looks at the purple haired man in confusion "um who are you" he asks shocking the man

"Maybe you recognize my name Salamander" he shouts doing another pose only to see the boy walking away from him

The fangirls then attack him grabbing and biting him "you should be nice and apologize to him right now" they all shout

"know that enough" Salamander tells them and they back off like animals he then pulls out a paper and scribbles on it "here you go kid you can rub this in all of your friends faces" he said with a smile

"Yeah no thanks" Natsu tells him which results in the fan-girls tossing him into a wall

"well that was fun but I got to get going" Salamander said "I've got business to attend"

"You're leaving already" the girls said in perfect unison

"Time for the red carpet" he flicked his fingers causing flames then came up at the bottom of his feet and lifted him up "I'm throwing a party on my yacht tonight and you're all invited" he shouted as he flew off

"who the hell was that guy" Natsu inquired

"I don't know but he sure as a creep" a voice calls out

Natsu turns to see a girl walk walking up to him "hey thanks for the help"

* * *

Later the two can be seen at a restaurant Natsu is eating faster than what could be possible y be human

"Um" Lucy said as she stared in shock "there's no need to rush it's not going anywhere"she said nervously as food flew past her 'there goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop' she looked up to the pink haired boy smiling but this was her way of saying thanks 'wait he has pink hair'

"evidently that Salamander was using magic" Lucy told the boy "a charm spell but they've been banned for years" she said wondering "I know i might not look like it but I'm also a wizard"

"Is that so" he asked as he took a long drink of water

"Yeah, but I've been thinking of forming a wizards team" Lucy told the pink haired boy "Oh I should explain you see a team form when a group of Wizards comes together to tackle jobs that no one wizard can handle alone" she tells the boy who just has a bare look on his face

"You see there called Guild and often times they have cool names too" she tells him "I know this all sounds like gibberish to you but let me tell ya being a wizard is so much fun"

Natsu chuckled at her statement 'you have no idea' he said in his head

"I mean being solo has it's quirks but being in a guild allows for all sorts of crazy adventures" she told him while squealing

"You talk a lot," Happy told her half-heartedly

"oh yeah you came here looking for someone," the girl asked coming out of her fangirl state

"We're looking for Igneel" Happy shouted

"We heard that a Salamander would be coming through town but looks like it was the wrong guy"Natu finished as he stuffed a whole pizza in his mouth "I bet that poser can't breath fire like a real dragon"

"wait so your friend Igneel looks like a dragon" Lucy asked confused

Natsu swallowed the pizza "No he doesn't look like a dragon he is one"

"Huh" Lucy shouted in disbelief

Even in this magical world dragons are considered mythical creatures and are rarely seen by the human eye

"What would a dragon be doing in the center of town" she shouted at the two "It doesn't make any sense" Lucy then stood up and placed some cash on the table "well I've got to get going"

"Yea me too" Natsu said standing up

"Oh I'm sorry I never got your name," Natsu asked as she walked out of the store

She turned back and gave a light smile "My names Lucy h" she froze she wasn't going to tell him that bit of information "Lucy, they call me Lucy"

Natsu gave off a big grin "nice to meet ya Lucy I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Happy" the cat shouted

Lucy smiled before walking away "Natsu dragneel, that name makes my heart all warm for some reason"

* * *

Lucy sat on a park bench reading an issue of sorcerer weekly magazine "so mysterious wizard guy strikes again" she looked over what appeared to be a picture but most of the mysterious man was covered in shadow his dark red eyes only visible

"they say he knows some type of lost magic," Lucy said to herself as she read the article "dragon slayer magic," Lucy said aloud, "I thought those guys were a myth"

"Man I wonder what he looks like" she flipped the page and read more on the story "a bandit clan had apparently been wiped out by him but no official sitting just the same symbol burning in the wreckage

Lucy looked at the image that was in the magazine "it sorta looks like a fairy but with a tail" Lucy pondered for a second "do fairies even have tales" Lucy asked herself out loud she pondered that for a while then turned to see guild opening sections

"man the number of guilds looking for members is huge," Lucy said with glee

"but i don't want to be a lower classmen though" Lucy said "or you know grunt" I wanna be one of the main enforcers "know that would be cool title like" Lucy thought for second " I know Lucy the ultimate celestial"

Lucy laid-back reading the magazine "I mean I could join blue pegasus or lamia scale" she said while laying on her back

"I wonder how to become a member through" Lucy wonders out loud

"I can help you that" a voice called out causing Lucy to jump out off the bench she was lying on

She turned to see the man known as Salamander striking a pose

"Oh it's just Salamander" Lucy said calming down "what do you want"

"I wanted to invite you to my party" he said making his trademark smirk

"That one won't work" Lucy shouts "a charm magic spell ineffective once you realise it's been used on you" Lucy shouts at him

Salamander smirked "I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you" he then looks at her again "doesn't matter the invitation still stands"

Lucy turns away from the man and crosses her arms "yeah I wouldn't be caught a party being thrown by a creep like you"

"A creep" Salamander said falling down "why would you call me that"

"Your spell using it to make yourself popular" Lucy said scolding the man

"I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me" he told Lucy

"this just proves even famous wizards can be big idiots" Lucy says while starting to walk away

"you know the guild I'm in is looking for a new recruit" he says catching Lucy's attention

"wait what kinda guild," Lucy asks the man studdering as she turns around to meet his gaze

"One of the best in country" Salamander tells her with a smile "Phantom Lord" he says with a smile

Hearts form in Lucy's eyes as she jumps up to Salamander "I would be happy to go to your party mister Salamander sir"

"That was easier than I thought" he said trying to push the girl back "know don't be late" he said as he activated his red carpet and flew off

"You got it mister Salamander," Lucy said in a happy voice as she watched him fly off then her eyes widen in revelation "Damn it I wassuto charmed," she says "but I'm going to join a guild. I just have to nice to that sleazeball until then"

* * *

the two friends Natsu and Happy stand on a balcony overlooking the town of hargeon under the night sky Natsu had back turned to the city as he leaned over the railing " that was quite a meal ey happy"

"Aye"

Happy looked over at the port and saw a ship "hey you think that's ship Salamander is having that party on" Happy asks

Natsu turns to see the ship and immediately turns away "I going to blow chunks"

"Oh come on it's not like we're going abroad it" Happy looked back at the ship before scratching his chin

"Hey wait a second didn't that mysterious lady you always talk to tell us something about Salamander" Happy asked Natsu

"Who Mavis well yea she was the one that gave us the tip" Natsu told the blue cat

Happy's eyes widen in shock "Natsu I know you're not going to like this but we have to go that party" Happy told him

"What why" Natsu asked

"Cause that's the fake Salamander is the one Mavis has been looking for," Happy told the boy

Natsu's eyes widen as he looks back at the ship "I'm going to hate this" he says as he lets out a sigh

Meanwhile on the ship Lucy is sitting in room with Salamander two drinks are placed on the table "Your name is Lucy right"

"Um yeah" she answered nervously

"I would like to toast your beauty" he waves his hand and tiny bubbles come from the drink "now open wide and savor the taste of each drop"

'come on Lucy do for for the guild do it for do it for the guild' before the Bubbles can reach Lucy mouth she slaps them away "what do think you're doing" she asks him coldly "You were trying to use sleep magic"

Salamander smiles "very impressive my dear"

"Look I don't want to give you the wrong idea" Lucy tells the man baking off "Yes I would love to join a top tier guild but I'm not going to date you to make that happen"

Salamander just laughs as the curtains around hem open revealing tons of men holding all the women from the party "Welcome to my ship" he tells her smirking "you'll be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco" he then looks up at her making a evil face "don't make me angry"

Lucy turned around shocked "I thought... you said you'd get me into your guild" she shouts at him angrily

"Forget it I only told you that so we could make you one of our slaves" he says with a large smirk on his face

The men in the back all start laughing "that's our salamander" one of them says

"got a big haul this time" another shouts

"Why you" Lucy pulls out her gate keys but Salamander shoots some fire at her knocking them out off her hands

"So you're a celestial wizard" Salamander ponders "these keys will only work for the wizard they are contracted with" he then tosses them out of the window "they are no use to me"

Lucy eyes began to tear up as the men started to hold her down "you used magic to take advantage of others" she said tears going down her face "you're the worst person alive"

Just before any of them could say anything something falls through the roof of the boat the just circling around the whole area

once it clears it revels Natsu with a serious look in his eye

"Hey I know you" Lucy says with pure joy

But Natsu quickly gets sick turning away to barf "I knew this was a bad idea"

"You are so lame" Lucy shouts at him

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here" a voice calls out

Lucy looks up to see Happy flying in the large whole Natsu made "oh Happy this guy tricked into thinking I was going to join a guild, and wait since can you fly!" Lucy shouts

All of Salamanders men jumped in shock as the talking blue cat grabbed Lucy by her waist and flew off with her "wait what about Natsu"

"I can't carry two people" Happy replies

"After them we can't let them report this to the council" Salamander shouted they all ran outside "prominence whip" Salamander waved his hand and for strings of fire burst from his hand

Happy quickly avoided all of the them causing them to collide into a small firework "that cat is fast" Salander said

"Hey guys"

Salamander and his men turned to see Natsu struggling to stand up behind him

"What about Natsu and the other Girls" Lucy asks Happy as they fly away

"Lucy we have a problem" Happy tells her ignoring her question

"What problem" as If on cue Happy's wigs disappeared and he let go off Lucy

"My transformations up" they both fell into the water Happy hitting his head on the rock

Lucy then turned her head to see something 'my gat keys' Lucy said in her head she swam over and picked them up

Back on the ship Salamanders men are knocking Natsu around "Forget about them let's get going to Bosco"

"Bora the province" Natsu shouts as he stops one the men from hitting him

Lucy then appears above the water with a large grin on her face "alright Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" water then shoot revealing a mermaid

"Aquarius I need you to get that ship into the harbor for me" Lucy asked the spirit

"Tch" The spirit turned and faced the ship and dark glare growing on her face "oh and don't ever drop my key again or I will kill you" Aquarius then raised her jar above her head and causes a giant wave to consume the boat

The boat is then thrown back into the harbor causing it to rain for a while

Lucy sit's up and glares at Aquarius "I told you to get the ship not me"

"Oh sorry for getting you out of the water miss grumpy" Aquarius shot back "oh and I'm taking of for a while I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend" she tells Lucy smirking "and he's hot" she then vanishes leaving an angry Lucy behind

"I know" Happy says popping out of the sand "if the fish lady gives you any more trouble just let me deal with her

Lucy sighs "I'm not sure how much more of this stupid cat I can take"

Lucy calms down and turns to the ship and heads toward it

Salamander climbs out of the wreckage and look in disgust all of his captives run away he turns to see Natsu standing on top of the boat

"So you're the guy behind all the mysterious disappearances" Natsu says as he takes off his red Jacket "looks like this is my lucky day"

Salamander smiles "take him" he shouts at two off his men "yes sir"

"watch out" Lucy screams

"Don't worry about him" Happy tells her while eating a fish "I probably should have told you this earlier but he's a wizard a too"

Lucy Face grows wide in shock at the revelation as the two men then jump at Natsu but he effortly slaps them both away revealing a red mark on his arm

"Hey boss that mark on his arm" one of the men state "I don't recognize that guild but this is bad news bora"

"Don't call me that you fool" Salamander or bora shouts at the henchmen

"Wait who's that" Lucy asks

"That's bora the prominence" Happy answers "him and his titan nose guild has been suspected for aiding in theft" Happy explained

Natsu then begins to walk down the boat "know listen we can do this the easy way" Natsu says before his face becomes serious "or I could beat you into a pulp"

Salamander know known to be Bora smirked at this statement

"and like you can stop me Prominence typhoon" a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards Natsu who doesn't even move

"Natsu" Lucy shots as she attempts to go and help him but she is stopped by Happy who has his wings back

Bora laughs "well I guess that's that" he then turns to walk away

"Aw man this so gross" a voice calls out Bora turns around and shocked expression grows on everyone's faces as Natsu stand eating all of Boreal fire

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu" Happy tells Lucy as she recovers from her shock

* * *

 **##(dragon slayer theme)##**

* * *

Natsu then consumes the rest of the fire and gives off a huge smirk "now I got a fire in my belly that raging to get out" he then slammed his fist together and fire started to swirl around his body "Fire dragon" Natsu mouth began to puff up as he put his hands over his mouth "Roar"

A huge amount of fire burst from his mouth consuming all of Bora men. Bora had used his red carpet spell to lift himself over the fire

"where did this kid come from " the man said as Natsu rose from the wreckage a dark shadow covering his body only showing his red eyes

Lucy let out a gasp "he looks just like"

"know remember" Natsu then ignited fire around his hands "I gave you the chance to surrender"

"Red shower" Bora shots as little balls of fire are blasted at Natu who easily dodges them he jumps up hits Bora knocking him into a nearby building

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it" Lucy asked "but how does he do it is it some kind of spell"

"Well he has dragon lungs so he breathes fire, dragon scales to dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire" Happy explained as Natsu landed on the building across from Bora

"his brand of fire magic allows him to take on all of the qualities of a dragon" Happy told Lucy as bora continued to attack Natsu to no avail

"It's called dragon slayer magic Igneel was the one who taught it to him" Happy finished

Bora the unleashed another fire attack only for Natu to eat it again "now that was a hefty meal" he said as cleaned his face "but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish"

"You're going to do what to me" Bora asked asked panicking

"Get ready Fire dragon's Iron fist" Nats hand then jumped into the air and hit bora with a soldering fist of fire sending him into a bell tower

Lucy stood there awestruck at Natsu's immense power "That...that was incredible but he went a little overboard" Lucy said looking over the wreckage

"Aye"

"Oh shut it cat" Lucy looked down to see that the cat was gone and so was Natsu she looked around and saw the same symbol she saw on sorcer weekly "could he be the Salamander"

As Lucy started to walk back up the steps she noticed a small letter lying on the ground she picked it up seeing t was left for her "did he leave this for me"

Lucy opened the letter "go to Magnolia your adventure shall begin there"

"Magnolia," she said as she looked in the distance "don't they call it the city filled with magic" Lucy looked down as the symbol behind her burned "mabey I'll find out more about that salamander after all"

* * *

 **Me: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed sorry if it felt awkward I wanted to create a Lucy and Natsu learn each others name type scenario anyway see ya in the next one**

 **Lucy:wow I can't believe that I'm going to place filled with wizards , I should work on my greetings**

 **Lucy:[clears throat] My name is cough cough well I messed that up**

 **Next time: Fire dragon monkey, and bull**

 **Lucy:man I hope this worth it, okay one more time**


	2. Fire dragon,Monkey,and Bull

**Okay here we are for episode 2 of FT resurgence I hope you gusy enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the chapter oh and for a refernce how do you guys feel about jokes**

 **anyway let's get into the stories**

* * *

In the town of era lies the magic council a committee of 10 wizards who overlook the magical world they also pass the laws and jurisdictions for the magical world

Toady however they are discussing a certain fire wizard after his adventure in hargeon

"I can't believe that he got away again" one the members said he had long beard and one of his eyes was closed shut this mans name was master org he held the second seat on the council

they where standing in a dark room the floor appeared to be giant magical circle that was spinning "this time he destroyed half of a port" another man said he was a short man with cat ears and a tail his name was Michello he held the third seat

"this starting to get out of hand" another member stated "we need to find out who this wizard is" he was a a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, his name was Yajma and he held the sixth seat of the council

"Well I honestly think we should leave them be" another member spoke out he had blue hair and a tattoo the was placed over above and under his right eye and he held the 5th seat of the magic council he was known as Siegrain

"Your not series Siegrain" one of the members said in disbelief "this wizard is in clear violation off of half of the rules we have set" the tall elderly woman. spkoke her name was Belno and she held the fourth seat

"I know that" Siegrain replied "but you have to remember he's not the only wizard we can't seem to track"

"Yes the other two are just as powerful if not stronger" Org said as he stroked his beard "we need to find out the identities of these wizards immediately"

"they've clearly gone to great lengths to keep their identities a secert" a women with pale skin a Dark purple hair said "even clients don't know there names or if there associated with any guilds" her Name was Ultear Milkovich and she held 7th seat on the concil

"This is truly troubling" another wizard spoke up " however I don't believe their acting of their own accord someone has to be orchestrating this" he was was a short and elderly man simply known as Yuri he held the 8th seat on the council

"I agree" Siegrain replied "but I will give them this" the wizard said "they certainly have kept things interesting haven't they"

* * *

 **Fire dragon,Monkey, and Bull**

* * *

Lucy stood over the small town of magnolia Lucy eyes glistening as she stared at the beautiful city

"I can't believe I'm in magnolia" Lucy shouted in excitement

Lucy looked around in amazement as wizards were enchanting spells all around her she had never felt so many magical presence in one place before Lucy turned and saw a large building standing over the city

"What's that" she asked pointing at the building

"oh that's just a old guild hall"a voice called out

Lucy turned around to see Natsu standing behind her "oh hey it's you"

"hey" he said charmsmastically "you come to see the sights"

"I bet you she did" another voice called out which happend to belong to happy

"hey where'd you go last night" Lucy asked remebering how Natsu saved her from bora "I never got the chance to say thank you

"Naw no need" Natsu said smiling "but, since your here" Natsu grabbed Lucy hand and brought her to a tall building "this is the wizard pub" Natsu told Lucy as they walked up to an open area "it's place where the wizards are allowed to find work"

the two enterd the cafeaea as people waked aroundserving drinks and looing at the bored

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a Voice shouted

Lucy turned to see a a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. she was wearing a red dress which seemed to make float along the floor

"A little birdie told me you destroyed half a port yesterday" she said

"oh come on Mira your acting as if its a big deal" Natsu retroted

"it is you shouldn't be out doing that" the girl told him "what if you get caught"

"I won't" Natsu told her while glaring at her

""Come on" the girls spoke "the rune knihgts are persestant what if somone catches a good look at you"

"that won't happen" Natsu said turing away

Lucy coughed grabbing both there attention Natsu choked "oh shoot how could I forget" he motioned towards Mira "Lucy this Mirajane strauss she's an old friend" Natsu told the blond haired mage

"nice to meet you I'm Lucy" Lucy said holding out her hand

"Sorry you had to here our family disscussion" Mira said apologising "Natsu is just always being so reckless" Mira explaid to Lucy "So what kind of magic do you practice" Mira asked Lucy

"Oh I'm celestial wizard" Lucy told Mirajane

"oh really" Mira asked "you know I've never meet a celestial wizard before

"well yeah there aren't that many of us" Lucy answered

"Well you see-" Natsu started but was interrupted when there was shouting the two wizards turned to see a small pale boy with a blue shit on standing with tears in his eyes "can somone please help me"

"My-dad he hasn't"

Oh come on Romeo" somone shouted " your a wizards kid you can take it" somone ese shouted

"Yea but-"

"No buts your dad is a wizarsd and he knew the risk of taking a job so deal with it" soomeone else shouted

Romeo then started to cry and ran away from the pub

Before Lucy could react Natsu slammed his fidt into he table scaring Lucy and Mira before walking off

"What was that about" Lucy asked shuttering at the boy's sudden out burst "is he going to help that kid" Lucy asked under her breath "why"

"Well it's probably cause Natsu can relate to him" Mira said not looking her in the eye"I believe he sees himself in Romeo" Mira told Lucy as she turned to see Natsu walking off in the distance

"When Natsu was younger his father disappeared" Mirajane said as she made her way behind a counter to stack some cups "well not his real father but the one who raised him, he was actually a dragon"

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed in disbelief "Natsu was really raised by a dragon"

"Yeah" Mira told the blond " when he was a boy a dragon found him wandering the forest, he taught him how to read,speak,even culture and magic" Mira said will she finished stacking up the cups "but one day the dragon just disappeared"

"That dragon must have been Igneel" Lucy said

"Yeah and Natsu lives for the day he'll see Igneel again she turned and faced the direction Natsu had gone one more time "it's kinda cut don't ya think"

* * *

"So why did you decide to come with us" Natsu asked as he face turned blue

"I thought I could help" Lucy told the fire mage "Man you really do get motion sick do you" Lucy asked while her and Happy watched Natsu lay on his stomach

"Eh" was all Natsu said to her

"Just another reason to feel sorry for you" Lucy said internally

"What" Natsu barely spoke

"Oh nothing" Lucy told him remembering Mira's words

The Carriage suddenly stopped and Natsu reverted to normal "Yaya we stopped moving" he shouted as he stood triumphantly

"This is as far as I can take you" the driver told to him

"Wait What the heck? It's freezing!" Lucy screamed "Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!"

"That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!"

"How are you not cold" Lucy shouted while grabbing onto Nastu bag "now give that blanket"

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu said under her breath

"Aye!"

"That's it Open gate of the clock constellation Horologium!" a rectangular box then formed around Lucy in the shape of a clock

"a clock! Cool!" Natsu said walking up to her where Lucy appeared to be saying something "I can't hear you."

""I'll be in here."

" Why did you come with me?" Natus asked the blond haired mage slightly annoyed

"What job did Macao come here to do? she inquires"

"You should have asked that before we came" Natsu told the girl "he came to slay a Vulcan, it's a huge monster"

"I want to go home. she proclaims"

" And I say Go right ahead." Natsu tells her

"Aye."

"Macao, you here? Macao!" Natsu shouts at the top of his lungs

as large animal then jumps down starting Lucy "It's a Vulcan!" Natsu shouts "Hey, you!"

"me like human woman!" it says happily as it grabs Horologium and starts to run off " So it can talk?" Natsu ponders

"Who cares? Now, rescue me! she yells furiously"

Near the peak of .inside a small cave the vulcan dancing around chanting women over and over again "Why'd this have to happen to me? and why is this monkey so excited!she say scaredly

then Horologium disappears leaving Lucy sitting on the Icy floor "A woman!" the vulcan comes up to her

"Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy shouts

"I'm sorry but my time is up take care" the clock piece tells her as it leaves

give me an extinction" Lucy says on the verge of tears

"Hey" a voice calls out turning out to be Natsu who was charging the monkey "Where is Macao?!" Natsu then slipped on some Ice and slides past the vulcan and Lucy

"Lame Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?" Lucy asks embarrassed at the wizard's behavior

"Hey, monkey!" Natsu said angrily "Where's Macao?You can understand me, right?" Where my friend he's a human man"

"Man?" the vulcan asks confused

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!" Natsu shouts at the monkey "Where? Monkey!" Natsu shouts

the Vulcan then comes to realization and points to a nearby opening Natsu looks out the opening looking for his friend only to be pushed out off the ledge

"Natsu" Lucy shouts as the boy plummets into the snow

"I don't need men! I like women!" the vulcan began chanting

"Oh, no He's not dead, is he? Natsu" Lucy asked herself in concern for her new friend

"Woman, woman, woman, woman!" the vulcan kept chanting

"Okay you pervy monkey, get a load of this! open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" a large cow man comes out from the earth making a large mooing noise "Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy tells the vulcan

"Oh man miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have how about you give me a smooch" Taurus says with hearts in hs eyes

"Oh yeah, he's a perv, too" Lucy said face palming

"my woman!" the Vulcan shout angrily

"Your woman? them's fighting words you moonkey" Taurus then charged the vulcan but it dodged the attacks "damn he's fast " Lucy commented

Just as the two were locking fist Natsu came in and slammed Taurus into a wall "Natsu!"Lucy shouted

"Looks like the milks out the bag" Taurus says as he passes out

Hey, why are there monster's then when I left?" Natsu asked looking towards the vulcan

"He's a friend , you dolt! one of my spirit!" Lucy shouted

"The monkey?" Natsu asked confused

'No, the bull!" Lucy shouted "And wait how are you okay"

Natsu smirked "It's all thanks to Happy." Natsu gave a thumbs up to Happy

"Aye!"

"You can't handle any modes transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked Lucy Happy isn't a mode is my Friend duh." Natsu told the girl

"Yeah cause that makes sense." Lucy says puzzled

"my woman!" the vulcan shouted before lunging itself at Natsu

"Listen up!" Natsu shouted "I have sacred oath to protect my friends" Natsu said as fire began to swirl around him "Mira who's like a sister to me, hell even that jerk of a brother she has Elfma" Natsu said as the vulcan got ready for another attack

"and Happy and Lucy too. there are all my friends And that's why I'm not leaving without macao" Natsu shouted as he kick the vulcan into a wall

The vulcan the knocked some off the falling Ice at Natsu who simply just dodged it "your ice attacks have no effect on me"

When the smoke cleared the vulcan jumped from the smoke with a Taurus' ax "that's not good" Natsu muttered as the vulcan began attacking him

Natsu dodged all the attacks until he slipped on ice falling to the ground the vulcan then attempted to cut Natsu in half but he was able to catch

"Taurus close your gate if you go back then the ax will disappear" Lucy shouts at the passed out spirit

The blade on the ax begins to light up around Natsu's hand small pebbles then begin to fall into his mouth "is he melting it with just his body heat" Lucy asked shock

"uh huh" Happy confirmed

"aw yeah now I got some fire in my belly" Natsu then spit the pebbles at the vulcan causing it to lose it's balance "Let's go" Natsu proclaimed "fire dragon Iron fist" NAtsu then one punched the vulcan into the side off the mountain causing a big explosion

"We did it" Happy proclaimed excitedly

"yeah but wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where your friend is" Lucy asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu said scratching the back off his head

"Well looks like he won't be doing much talking" Lucy said bending down to look at the monster

the monster then began to glow and shrink down to show a man "Macao" Natsu shouted

"Wait so mean that big perverted monkey was your friend this whole time" Lucy shouted

"he must have been taken over by that vulcan" Happpy told her

"wait what do you mean" Lucy asked puzzled

"It must off used a possession spell on him" Happy told her "you see vulcans survive by stealing other people's body's their evil body snatchers" Happy said as the bandaged up Macao "it looks like he put up a serious fight before that vulcan finally got to him though"

Natsu bent over Macao clearly worried for his friend "Macao don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you open your eye's"

Macao grunted and his eye's slowly began to open "Natsu" he said in a deep voice

"I'm so pathetic" he said in a somber tone "I defeaed nineteen of those damn brutes" he told him "but the twentieth that's the one that got me" he said's shocking Lucy

"I'm so angry with myself and embarrassed to go home and face Romeo" he said

"oh come on man you beat up 19 monsters" Natsu said trying to cheer his friend up

'no way there twenty off those things and he took the job all by himself' Lucy said to herself 'maybe there's more to being a solo wizard than I thought'

Natsu stretched out a hand "now come on your boy's been waiting for you"

'I don't belive it" Lucy thought to herself 'there where nineteen of those things and he took the job all by himself'

Macao smiled and grabbed the hand as Natsu began to pull him up Lucy smiled at the scene "why you smiling like that Lucy it's creepy"

"I'll show you creepy watch your back" Lucy shouted at the blue cat

* * *

Back in magnolia Romeo sat lonely on a few stair cases reminisces

"solo wizard are a joke Romeo" someone said to him

"yeah everyone knows they're too scared to take on real wizard jobs" another person told him

"I'm going to be a knight when I grow up not some dumb wizard" someone else told him

"Hey Romeo look what I found" a voice called out

Romeo looked up to see natsu standing with his dad slung over his shoulder "Dad" Romeo cried before jumping into his father's arms

"You came back I'm so sorry dad" Romeo said between sobs

"No I'm sorry for making you worry" Macao said comforting his son

"I can take it" Romeo said sniffling "cause I'm a wizard's son"

Natsu and Lucy began to leave the two to reunite as Maco continued talking "next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say van your old man bet 19 monster's solo cause mine sure can"

as Natsu and Lucy walk away at a job well done Romeo runs up behind them "Natsu,Happy,Lucy thanks for your help"

"No prob kido" Natsu tells the boy

"Tomarrow if you don't mind I'm going to attempt a job" Lucy said with sparkles in here eyes "I can't wait"

"Really its your first job" Natsu asked

"Yeah" Lucy answerd

"If you want I can help you out with that" Natsu said looking away

"Okay I'm going to hold you to that" Lucy told Natsu as they continued to walk off

"Hey a Dragneel never goes back on his word" Natsu told her putting his hand on his chest "right happy"

"Aye"

Deep in the first leaves are falling off trees the cool wind is the only sound that is made one of the leafs fall into lake where a reflection off a girl can be seen

Her blond hair shifts as she reaches to pick it up "the die has been cast" she mumbles to herself "the time has come at last"

* * *

 **Me: so tell me what you think I'll be the first to admit that recreating Natsu and Lucy first meeting is a little difficult because well hard to recreate a first meeting that we see honestly Gray,Erza and Wendy's will be a whole lot easier and you'll see why when I get their**

 **Lucy:I'm doing my first man I can't wait**

 **Natsu:The first job is always exciting and hey do ever get this sense of deja vu**

 **Lucy:well sometimes why**

 **Mira:don't sweat too much you too**

 **Natsu and Lucy:oh hey Mira**

 **Mira: Happy told me what happened on mount hakaba he told me you beat up a group of gorilla mercenary**

 **Natsu: wait what when I get my hands on that furball**

 **Next time: infiltrate the Everlue mansion**

 **Mira: so what you pick as your first job Lucy**

 **Lucy:maid work**

 **Mira: oh really**


	3. operation:infiltrate the Everlue mansion

**Hey Fairy tale fans. seeing to as this was posted along with the other chapter not really much to talk about in these other than well I hope you enjoy yadadada oh i guess I could say**

 **I do not and repeat do not own fairy tail**

 **but hey it should be pretty obvious cause well if I did this would be canon and it isn't so sad face :(**

 **let's get with the story**

* * *

"Yes is I would like to make a request" a tall man asked over the phone

Mumbling is heard over the phone the man grunts is distressed "I heard that you have wizards that will accept jobs" he said in a low growl

he raised his head into the light revealing his peach skin and gray hair "I only need two and I'm willing to pay handsomely for their servis" he said

More mumbling is heard "that's wonderful" he said before hanging up the phone

he rested in his couch his hand going over his small distinctive mustache "it can't wait any longer" he said out loud "I have to protect his legacy" he said looking out the window as the sun rose on the horizon

* * *

 **Operation infiltrate the everlue mansion**

* * *

"Hmm" Lucy stared at the bored filled with paper with jobs filled with request for wizards most of them only required one wizard but some of them required more than two which interested her

A small white snowman stood next to her "wow there tone of jobs on the blu aren't there plu"

"Having trouble finding a job"Lucy turns to see a teenage girl with blue hair wearing a orange skirt standing behind her

Lucy smiles "yeah, it's my first" Lucy tells her

"Really" the girl asks as she walks up next to her "well welcome to the game"

"hey do wonder where Natsu is" Lucy says

"Wait you mean Natsu" the girl asked " knowing him probably on another quest"

"Wow he must be really busy" Lucy told the blue haired girl she turned to see the pub was lovely today even Mocao was here she was glad he was alright "oh by the way my names Lucy"

"I'm levy nice to meet you" the girl shakes Lucy hand

Lucy then here's the door's open she turns to see Natsu he looks around a bit before settling them on Lucy

"Hey Lucy" he shouted as he walked up to her she couldn't tell why but he looked uncomfortable about something "oh hey Levy"

Levy wave to the pink haired boy before returning her attention back to the request board

"and who's this" Natsu asked curiously

"oh this is plu he's my newest spirit" Lucy said introducing the spirit

"oh wow" Natsu said looking at plu "nice to meet ya"

"ah ha" the spirit said dong a weird motion

"you got that right" Natsu said smiling

"wait you can understand him Lucy asked shocked

"well yeah" Natsu answered before facing Lucy again "Hey Lucy" Natsu started

"Yea" she asked nervously "can it be quick trying to get a job here"

"No no it's not that" Natsu said waving his arms "it's just" he looked away scratching the back off his head

"Natsu wants to ask you to come over to his place" Happy shouted jumping into the too

Lucy cheeks turned bright red "and why would I do that"

"Cause well mavis wants to meet you" Natsu said under his breath

"wait who's Mavis" Lucy asked

"Just come with me okay" he said grabbing her hand

"Wait wait" Lucy screamed as they left the pub area leaving a confused Levy behind "never thought I'd see that in a million years" she said aloud

Lucy and Natsu walk through the east forrest Lucy has her arms crossed as she takes in all the scenery

"So" Natsu asked trying to kill all the silence in the air "you find a place to sleep"

"Well last night I said in a hotel" Lucy said not facing the boy "though I have been thinking of moving into to fairy hills"

"OH yeah I've heard of them" Natsu said as they climbed to the top of the hill "I hear rent there is like 100,000 jewel a month tho"

"still though from what I heard it's a real nice place to stay" Lucy said as she got to the top of the hill she walked along to the path and a yellow bungalow house with a brick chimney and some decorative elements around the door and walls.

Luy saw smoke coming out of the chimney "hey did you leave the stove on"

"oh no that's just Mira cooking" Natsu told Lucy

"Wait why is Mira in your house" Lucy asked completely shocked

"Cause we all live together Me her and her little brother Elfman" Natsu replied to the girl as he opened the door revealing Mira and a tall muscular man who Lucy could only guess was Elfman

they both turned to see Natsu standing at the door the door and smiled "who's the grilfriend natsu" Elfman asked with a smirk

Natsu cheeks turned red "she's not" Natsu shouted at the girl "now where's mavis" Natsu asked in a hushed voice

"Now a real man would own up to moving o-" Elman was then jabbed in the side by Mira who gave a shut your mouth look

he sweatdropped and smiled "oh never mind I think she's by the lake behind the house" he told the dragon slayer

"okay" Natsu answered before closing the door

"So no tour of the house" Lucy said with a smug look on her face

"I'll do that later" Natsu answered "it's just I don't want to keep her waiting" he told the blond mage

Natsu and Lucy cane up to small lake where someone was sitting on a rock their blond hair and white dress flowing in the wind

"Is that him" Lucy asked

"Yeah. and it's a her" Natsu said with a blank face

"What" Lucy jumped up shock

"Don't worry it happens to everybody" Natsu told her sweat dropping "Hey mavis" NAtsu shouted

 **[##** fairy glitter theme **##]**

the girl turned to face the three her pale skin shining in the sunlight "Hello natsu, happy" she turned to see the blonde celestial mage "and you must be Lucy it's nice to meet you"

Lucy was awe struck at the girl she looked younger than she was yet when she spoke it felt like she all of fiore history in a single word "hi" was all Lucy managed to sputter out

"I take it you're wondering why I asked Natsu to bring you here" Mavis told Lucy who simply nodded still unable to find the right words

"Well you see it' all apart of a little test" Mavis started to explain "and something tells me you'll be a big part in this" Mavis said walking up to the girl "I've looked at all the outcomes and im everyone you are apart of it"

"wait what do you mean" asked a confused Lucy

"You'll see when the time comes" Mavis says blatantly she then began to look Lucy up and down making her more uncomfortable "hmm" Mavis said continuing to stare Lucy up down "she then turned to Natsu and gave a big smile

"Natsu meet your new partner" Mavis shocking the young dragon slayer

"What!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "I work better alone" he told MAvis

"For this next assignment it will take more than your fire to compete" Mavis told him " the key to success lies with her" she said pointing at Lucy

"wait what is the assignment" Natsu asked

"Some elderly man called over this morning and said he needed some wizards to destroy a book" Mavis told Natsu "but I see much more in the fold"

"The place you will be infiltrating is the everlue mansion" Mavis began she then stared at Lucy "oh I also here there hiring maids so a uniform will be necessary" Mavis said smiling

"What" Lucy screamed

"oh you should practice getting into to character too" Mavis told him

"can I play the the role of master" Happy asked jumping up

"Yeah sure" Mavis said shocking Lucy

"and before you go take this" Mavis made a X shape with her finger shape and her body began to glow

Lucy hand then started to glow as the same symbol that was on Natsu appeared on her hand she looked it over "what's this" she asked confused

"just something to protect you on your mission" Mavis told the girl "it may be more troubling than I'm letting on so no need to take on all the precautions"

"But Mavis" Natsu whined

Mavis turned back to Nature a serious look on her face "1" she said

Natsu body immediately froze as he grabbed Lucy and ran off with her

Mavis smiled and walked back into the house where Elfman and Mira were eating

"Hey Mavis where Natsu and the girl" Mira asked

"oh I sent them on their first mission" Mavis answered as she went to sit down on her chair

"oh yea what kind of mission" Mira asked

"to destroy a book at the everlue mansion" Mavis answered

"Oh really" Elfman answered "I remember seeing that job on the solo wizard board in town I heard there offering 2,000,000"

"For a book, that's the hunting monster's kind of pay" Mira said looking at the man

"oh don't worry" Mavis said smiling "there's more to this adventure than meets the eye"

* * *

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today master is anything I can get for you" Lucy said sarcastically

"I could really use a barf bag right about know" Natsu said in a groan

"I claimed the part of the master so I should be giving the orders" Happy declared

"shut up you stupid feline" Lucy replied

"Hey Natsu" Lucy asked

"What's up"

"I was wondering about your house" Lucy questioned "do all stay with mavis"

"Well kinda" Happy answerd "Me and Natsu started living with around 6 years ago" Happy answerd "before then we kived in the forest"

Lucy eys lit up "really" Lucy asked shocked "just the two of you"

"After a while we met Mira and Elman" Happy told her "and after that we travled for a while until we meet Mavis"

"Wow" Lucy said "I had no idea"

"Don't worry about it though" Natsu said nearly barfing "it's honestly a lot of fun" Natsu said trying to bring up her mood "actually the only reason I became a wizard so we can have money for food"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at that her attention then focused on the mark on her hand "so whats with this" she asked holding up

Natsu struggled and faced the blond haired girl "oh thats just something to help you with a magic boost" Natsu told her "once it's all used up it should dissappear"

"Oh" Lucy said under her breath "hey are we getting paid" Lucy asked

"Aye"

"So I say we work out a pay scale I'm thinking 80,10,and 10" Lucy said

"You only want ten percent" Happy asked

"I'm the eighty" Lucy shouted

"and why was she counting at you" Lucy asked as the carriage kept going

"trust me you don't want to find out what happens when she get's to three" Natsu said his voice terrified

* * *

They had arrived in the town of shirotsume Natsu was still recovering from his carriage ride "I'm never riding in one of those again" he groaned

"you say that everytime" Happy told the boy

"Man I could go for something to eat" Natsu said groaning

"Well why don't you eat your own fire" Lucy asked

"oh yea great idea" Natsu said sarcastically "why don't you just eat plu or your cow while we're at it"

"Why would I do that" Lucy asked shocked at his comment

"pretty much the same reason" Natsu told her

"So you can eat fire, but not your own" Lucy inquired " that's pretty lame"

Natsu stopped in front of a restaurant and had a huge grin on his face "hey let's stop and get a bit"

"I'm fine but you too can go ahead and eat" Lucy told them before walking off

"Fine your loss" Natsu asaid as he started to walk away 'why would Mavis do this is she trying to make me forget'

Natsu and happy went to the restaurant and ordered a bunch of food and had immedity started stuffing it down their throats leaving a few too the side "be sure to save all the fat stuff for Lucy" Natsu said as he bit off a leg

"Yea from the looks off her that's what she likes the most" Happy said as he eat some sushi

"wait a minute what's that suppose to mean" Lucy called out as she approached the two

"oh hey" Nasu froze as he saw Lucy standing dressed up in a maids uniform "lu...Lucy"

"oh come on boys don't be shy I know I look super cute in this maid uniform" Lucy said while winking

"What do we do I'm pretty sure mavis was joking about the maid stuff but she took it seriously" Happy whispered to Natsu

"I honestly can nver tell if Mavis is joking or if she is really serious" Natsu muterd still smitten by the maid uniform "but she does look kind of fat with it on"

"I can hear you" Lucy said angrily

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had made their way to the clients manner which was a tall mansion they then went inside and saw the man who was the client starring out the window he saw them and gave off a smile and motioned for them to sit down "hello my name is kaby melon"

"he said melon" Happy said drooling

"oh man you have a tasty name" Natsu finished

"don't be rude you guys" Lucy said scolding the two

"it's okay I get that alot" kaby told the pair

"So let me tell you about this job" kaby started "there a book in duke everlue position. I need you to burn it for me"

"No problem" Natsu said smiling "I'll burn the whole place down if you want" Natsu said lighting his finger on fire

"he like fire" Happy said excitedly

"I'm not going to jail for arson because of the two of you" Lucy said again "if you don't mind me asking, why are do want to destroy this book"

"who cares" Natsu told her "what really matters is the reward"

"oh yes the reward is two million jewel" Kaby told them

"two million Jewel" they all shouted in unision

"it means that much to me that the book be destroyed" Kaby told her

Natsu head lit up as a smirk grew on his face "ah I'm fired up now let's go Lucy" Natsu grabbed lucy and ran out the house leaving Kaby to his own thoughts

"Daybreak, it must be burnt, it can't be allowed to exist any longer" he said allowed

* * *

 **Duke everlue mansion**

* * *

"excuse me I heard you had an opening for a maid position" Lucy shouted " um hello" Lucy shouted again 'wow this geezer with my looks, burn some stupid book, and walk away 2 million jewel richer'

"don't mess this up okay" Natsu whispered to her

Lucy backed up as the ground behind her blasted open and extremely large maid landed in front of her "so you're a maid"

"Yea" Lucy said shaken up by the maids appearance

"I assume you're here because of the add the master placed in the paper" the giant maid asked

"Did somebody say master" a voice called out then a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs popped out the ground "did somebody say master"

'More like monster' Lucy said to herself

Everlue then started to observe her 'man this guy is creeping me out stay strong Lucy'

Everlue continued to overlook Lucy before frowning and turning away "naw I'll pass. now scram ugly"

Lucy felt as if a knife had went into her pride

"You heard the man get going ugly" the maid said picking her up

"Sorry but a man off my statue has a standard to uphold" as if on cue four not so pretty maids then popped up behind him "that's why I only hire the fairest of the fair"

"you're the best master" one of them said

"Your such a kind hearted man" another said

"I think you're the sweetest man alive" another popped in

"why don't you just run along home ugly" one them said to Lucy

Lucy started sobbing by the tree where Natsu and Happy where

"Just couldn't do it huh" Natsu asked

"I tried but that man wouldn't know beauty if it bite him in the behind" Lucy Shouted

"Uh huh" Happy asked causing Lucy to sob some more

"okay I'll guess we'll have to resort to old planT" Natsu declared

"Yea that big fat jerks going to pay for this" Lucy agreed "wait what's plan T"

"Take em by storm" Natsu and Happy said in unison

"that's not a plan" Lucy shouted

unknownst to them a lacrima was floating behind them in a dark room everly giggles as he watches the door behind him are two anonymous figures "so it seems we have some wizards at our door" Everlue stated he then zoomed in to see the mark on Lucy hands

"I don't recognize that guild mark, but they'll share the same fate as the other wizards who came here" Everlue said laughing

Natsu and Lucy landed on the house and Natsu began to melt the glass on the window "thanks happy" Lucy said as she landed on the top of the house she was know out of her maid uniform and in her normal clothes

after Natsu turned to Lucy with a blank look on his face "this really isn't taking em by storm you know"

Lucy turned to the pink haired boy "what I tell you before I'm not going to jail because of you" Lucy told him

"But I thought you wanted revenge" Natsu shot back

"oh I'll have revenge alright. not only am I going to burn his book but I'm going to use his toothbrush to clean the toilet" Lucy then began to laugh evily scarring Natsu and happy

Lucy entered through the window and took a look around "wow is some sort of storage room" Lucy was interrupted when Happy jumped up with a skull on his head scaring Lucy half to death

"check me out" Happy said jumping

"yea you're looking fierce happy" Natsu said

the trio then began looking around the house checking in every room to no avail Lucy opens one room and finds a toilet with Everlue face on it

"Are we going to have to check every room" Natsu whispers to Lucy

"well yea" Lucy answers

"I say we take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is Natsu decereed

"Aye"

"The whole point is not to seen ya dummy" Lucy told him "you have to be stealthy like a ninja"

NAtsu immediately began daydreaming "like a real ninja"

"what's going on in that head off your's" Lucy ponders

Then the ugly maids **(don't know what to call them)** popped from the floor "intruder alert virgo" they said in unision

The big maid from before appeared "let's crush em girls"

Happy then jumped up scarring the four maids behind virgo "it's a monster" they screamed before Natsu punched them causing them to fly away

"Flying virgo attack" virgo then belly slammed onto Natsu shocking happy and Lucy

"you can take that off now" Lucy old Happy who was still wearing the skull head

Natsu then proceeded to lift virgo up and through her in the sky his legs then set on fire and he kicked her onto the ground "we must be discovered we are ninja" Natsu said with scarf over his face

"Ninja" Happy finished

"Ninja" are suppose to be quit you guys" Lucy told them sulking

The trio then went into the library where tons of books were stacked neatly on the shelves "there are many books in this library"

"Aye many indeed" Happy said

"wow I had no idea Everly was a bookworm" Lucy said amazed by the book collection

"Let's start looking" Natsu decaled

Natsu and Lucy spent forever looking for the book "oh this one has lots of pictures"

"A book on fish" Happy said happily

this one is sparkly" Natsu held up book in his hand

"will you to try to focus" Lucy shouted before taking a look at the book in Natsu hands "hey it's day break"

"Natsu found it" Happy shouted

"I did" he looked at the book and smiled

"2 million jewel here we come" Lucy said before looking at the author before Natsu could burn it she snached it out of his hands "wait a second I had no idea this was written by Kemu Zaleon"

"Kem what"

"He's a amazing wizard and novelist" Lucy told him " I'm such a huge fan I was absolutely sure I've read every sentence he ever wrote but this must be a unpublished novel"

"yea well who cares it all burns the same to me" Natsu said sparking fire on his hand

"don't you dare touch it this is a great work of literature" Lucy said guarding the book "you better stay away from it pyro"

"but what about our mission" Happy asked

"Forget the mission" Lucy shouted

"Failure is not an option" Natsu and Happy then began to corner Lucy getting impatient

"why don't we just say we burn it" Lucy tried reasoning "I'll keep it a secret I swear"

"I'm not a liar"Natsu replied

"Aye"

"Well well what do we have here" just then Everlue then busted out the floor "so you thieves are trying to pilfer day break from me boyoyo"

"see slow poke this all your fault" Natsu said to Lucy

"Um sorry" Lucy said nervously

"Couldn't you have come in through the door" Happy asked

"I knew all you low life wizards were coming around here to take something off mine" Everlue said " I had no iea it be that stupid book"

"Stupid" Natsu ponderd

'this book must mean a lot if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it' Lucy thought to herself "this works great if you don't want so that means I can have it"

"It's mine. you can't have it, so get your greedy hands off" Everlue declared angrily

"greddy gut" Lucy said puffing her cheeks

"shut your trap ugly" Everly responded

"will you hand that thing over so I can get this over with" Natsu said

"no way I'm not giving this to you" Lucy said shielding the book

"Lucy"Natsu shouted "this is our job"

"At least let me read it first" Lucy declared opening the book up

"Read it now" everyone cried

"enough of this how dare you put your hands on my poisson's" Everlue shouted "know come forth vanish brothers"

two of the book shelves split apart revealing the vanish brothers the shorter man stood on the left while a taller man stood on the right

"You summon us sir" one of them asked

"Looks like two more wizards are about to meet their end" the other said

"That mark on their arms" happy called out "it means there from the southern wolves it's a mercenary guild under phantom lord"

"So you have body guards" Nasu said as he cracked his knuckles

"oh wow" Lucy stood and touched Natsu houlder "he can you hold them off, I think this book hold some sort of secret"

Natsu was about to protest but Mavis words rang through his head he just nodded and she ran through a door

'a secret must have slipped by me somehow might be a treasure map or something' Everlue thought "I'm going after the girl make sure pink hair doesn't leave her alive" he then sunk into the whole to give chase to Lucy

"Happy I need you to go help Lucy" Natsu told the blue feline

"Are you sure you can handle them by yourself" Happy asked

"Yea" Natsu declared

Happy then flew off past the vanish brothers "you sure talk big for a little guy" the taller one said

"maybe we should put him in his place" the smaller one said "So you're a fire wizard"

"Yea, but how you know that" Natsu asked

"We saw the fire around your legs during your fight with virgo" the smaller brother told him "so it's obvious you're an ability type wizard"

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire"Natsu attacks the Vanish Brothers with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,"you get burnt"

but the smaller brother easily stops his attack"sorry to break it to you but fire wizards are our specialty"

The taller brother suddenly attacks slamming the ground, but Natsu easily dodge his attack. However, the smaller brother hits Natsu with his giant frying pan and send through a wall and almost falls down the balcony.

Natsu lands on the tongue of a Everly statue

"You see know your no match for trained mercenaries like us" the taller one bost

"If that's your best then you're dead wrong" Natsu shot back

"this kid actually thinks he can beat us" the taller one shouts

"Do you know what a wizard's greatest weakness is" the smaller one asks

"You talking about motion sickness" Natsu asks

"I think that's more of a personal problem" the smaller one deadpans

"is he messing with us" the taller one asks

"there weakness is their body's" the smaller brother with the giant frying pan attacks him, but misses destroying the tongue when Natsu jumps down to the ground floor. "since wizards have to focus on their mental abilities

the taller Brothers attempts to hit Natsu destroying a wall "they neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak"

"on the other hand we focus on our physical abilities" the smaller tells him

"So we have more speed and strength than you" the taller one finishes

"ooo I'm so scared" Natsu says sarcastically " so let's quit yappin and let's dance"

"Hey bro combination attack" the taller one asks

"Sounds good" the taller one jumps onto the frying pan "heaven and earth annihilation"

* * *

In the sewer below the mansion Lucy is using her wind reader glasses which allow the user to read at mind boggling speed "I knew this book had a secret"

 **%%(** just chose a random theme here **)%%**

"Well do share" Everlue shouted as he popped out of the wall behind Lucy "secrets don't make friends you know"

"No way" Lucy grunted " a man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is you're an enemy of literature

* * *

back with Natsu the taller brother is thrown up the air, Natsu's eyes follow his movements "Look towards heaven"smaller brother suddenly attacks him from below. "and we strike from the earth

As Natsu focuses on the brother on the ground, "Look towards earth"the airborne brother dives and attacks him."And we strike from heaven"

The Vanish Brothers stand together, thinking that the fight is over,"you have witnessed the full power of the vanish brothers the heaven and earth analytic technique a move which very few have survived"

"Guess I'm one of the few" Natsu stand up seemingly unscathed."sorry guys"

"No way"

"Know I'm going to blow you away "{fire dragon's roar}" Natsu breaths fire at the bothers,

"fire magic, we got em flame cooking" The smaller brother then uses his frying pan to absorb Natsu's attack"see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength right back at ya" the brother sends it right back to him.

However, Natsu then eats the fire that brother shot at scaring both the brothers "Know i've got some fire in my belly"

"Let me show you something" Natsu hand then lit on fire as he charged the brothers "{Fire dragon wing attack}" the attack is so powerful the entire mansion goes up in smoke

"uh oh I think I over did it again" Natsu asked as the brothers lay on the ground unconscious

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Me:hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with arcs I'll have a to be continued at the end each time until it's over so any don't forget to review**

 **Mira:boyoyoyoyoyo**

 **Natsu:Um what**

 **Lucy:what was that**

 **Mira: that's something I hope catches on**

 **Lucy: I sure hope it doesn't**

 **Natsu:you and me both**

 **Mira oh come on it's cute and so fun to say boyoyoyoyoyoyoy**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Mira you're freaking us out**

 **Next time: Dear Kaby**

 **Mira: I'll bet we'll hear more Boyoyoyoyoyoyo in the next chapter**

 **Natsu: Mira please stop**

 **Lucy: I don't think I can take much more of this**


	4. Dear Kaby

**Heyo guys you ready fro some more fairy tale don't forget to leave a review once you're done oh and I hope you're enjoying the story so far and it's not too much a drag but as time goes on I hope the differences will start to be more apparent**

 **now let's get this party started**

* * *

The vanish brother lay on the floor unconscious and completely unable to move smoke coming from their mouths "where we...where we just beaten by a fire wizard" the smaller one soaked in a dazed state

"hey bro tell me when the room stops spinning k" the taller one replied

"that'll teach you" Natsu tells them "now then better find Lucy these merchant fairy's are toast"

"Were mercenaries" they say in pain

As Natsu walks off Virgo's eye's glow as she starts to move

* * *

 **Dear Kaby**

* * *

back in the sewers Everlue continues to hold onto Lucy "enemy of literature, my massive book collection proves I'm culture's greatest friend" he snorts

"But that ugly maid collection of yours shows you know nothing about beauty" Lucy shoot back

"How dare you mock them there the very definition of beauty" Everlue says angered "what secret does it hold, let me guess he buried his fortune and there's treasure map inside"

Lucy sticks her tongue out at the man making him even madder "listen I myself recommend this book very creation, so any secret it hold it rightfully my property" Everlue says as he pushes Lucy onto the ground

Happy then flies and inches Everlue right in his cheek causing him to let go of Lucy he flies away Laughing but his area magic where's off and he fall into the sewer water

"What's this" Everlue asks standing up " a flying cat"

"the names Happpy" Happy says as he swims in the water

"I wouldn't stay in there if I were you" Lucy says

"But the water feels so good" Happy remarks as he floats away

"that's sewer water Happy" Lucy says as she deadpans

Dear Kaby

"Looks like the tables have turned" Lucy states as she pulls out one of her keys "let me keep the book and I'll go easy on you, but I'm tempted to give you a good smack"

"ah so you're a celestial wizard" Everlue states " but for a reader your temps seem to be a bit definitions" Everlue states as Happy floats back to where they are "the tables have turned implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory"

"but there's no way you and that cat can stop me and my diver magic yoyoyoyoyoyo" Everlue uses Diver to sink into the ground Happy says amazed

"he does that using magic I had no idea that Everlue was a wizard"

Everlue then repeatedly attacks Lucy repeatedly, but she dodges all of his attacks. "Look I read the whole story know it's a trashy story about a character named duke Everlue"

"Well I wouldn't call the protagonist trash but yes" Duke everlue then dives back into the ground "the story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great kemu zaleon" Everly states as he flies through the sewers

His attacks forces Lucy to back down until she reaches some steel bars which he breaks through."inexcusable"

"I can't believe your arrogance you forced him to write it" Lucy shouts

"Arogant the word dosent even begin to comply to tell my story is an honor" Everlue proclaims

"oh yea then why'd you have to blackmail him into it" Lucy asked him

"BLackmail" happy inquires

"what's the big deal" Everlue asks as he pops out of a wall "he just needed some extra encouragement to take the job"

"oh really" Lucy said

"anyone would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse but he had the audacity to say no" Everlu told Lucy as he same through the Earth and went back in "so I gave him some inspiration in the form of an ultimatum write the book or his family would be stripped of their citizenship"

"But them they wouldn't be able to become a wizard or even make a living" Happy said "you really have the power to do that"

"I have the power to do anything" he said as he jumped from the ground beneath Lucy and Happy "I got him to right it didn't I" he said as he went back into the ground "But I didn't like his attitude so I thought he'd better righting a prison cell boyoyoyo"

"i can't believe you'd go that far to boost your own stupid ego" lucy said as she continued to dodge Everlue attacks "he was in solitary confinement for 3 years don't you know how hard that must have been"

"three years" Happy said amazed

Everlue then appeared from the rubble making Lucy jump back "maybe it took him that long to appreciate me"

Lucy landed on one knee "more like who couldn't stand to spread your lies" Lucy staring at the man "but he had satisfy your vanity" Lucy kept talking "he knew i didn't write character as a heroic champion of justice his family would suffer"

"Tell me" Everlue asked confused "how is it do you now about all this"

"It's all right here in black and white" Lucy said holding up the book

"what" Everlue said shocked "I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu zaleon isn't in it"

"yea that's true" Lucy answered "but I know something you don't know, long before he was an author he was a wizard"

"he was" Happy asked

"what did he do" Everlue asked infuriated

"after he finished the book he gathered all of his remaining strength and cast a spell on the book" Lucy explained

"I don't believe it" Everlue shouted "what a dirty trick he turned a book about a great man like me into a hagit job the nerve of that full" he then began attacking Lucy agan who continued to explain

"OH get over it it's true he wrote about the pain you put him through but that's only a fraction off the book" Lucy sai as Everlue stopped his assault "in fact it's secret has nothing to do with you at all"

"what the devil do you mean" Everlue asked

"Tell us Lucy" Happy asked

"it means I'm taking the book because it was never yours to begin with lucy said putting the book away and pulling out one of her keyes "{open gate of the giant crab cancer}" a giant crab then appeared from the key with two pairs of scissors in his hands

"a giant crab" Happy shouted excitedly "aw yeah nothing says I'm going to beat your but Like a crab man with razor sharp claws and tough guy sunglasses" Happy said laughing

"Let me concentrate or he'll pinch your lips off" Lucy said scolding the cat

"Hey Lucy how would like your hair done today baby" cancer asked

"I don't my hair done I need help" Lucy told him groaning "it's that guy take care of baldy over there"

"Whatever you say baby" Cancer said getting ready for battle

"ah so he just makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us" Happy said "you Lucy you should send this one back"

"I should send you back" Lucy shot back

'what could the secret be' Everlue thought to himself 'it must be a expose on all my illegal business deals if the magic council got wind on how I actually made my fortune my goose would be cooked'

Everlue then pulled out a key and smirked "{open gate of the maiden virgo}"

"What" Lucy screamed

"he's using your trick Lucy" Happy said shocked

Virgo then bursted out off the ground "did I hear my master summon me"

"Hold up she's a celestial spirit" Lucy asks confused

"Baby"

Lucy Happy and Everlue looked up shocked as Natsu appeared on virgo's shoulder "Natsu"

"Yea" he answered utterly confused on how he got there

"what is the meaning of this" Everlue shouted

"what are you doing up there" Lucy asked the dragon slayer

"well I saw her getting up and I jumped on her and all of a sudden I ended up her" Natsu explained

"So you jumped on her inside the house" Lucy asked shocked "by that means you would have to pass through the spirit world. that's impossible"

Virgo then attempted to get Natsu off her shoulder "Lucy what do I do know" Natsu asked

"Finish what you started" Lucy shouted at the boy

"Virgo clean up this rubbish" Everlue shouted

"As you wish master" Virgo attempted to punch Natu who quickly dodged

"Now I'm fired up, {Fire dragon roar}" a blaze of fire shot from Natu mouth causing Virgo to fall over

Lucy then took out her whip and tied it around Everlue "can't dig your way out this" she then threw him behind her "you make me sick" Cancer then jumped from behind and slide at Everlue causing him to fall over

"Alright I'm finished, this look good or what baby" Cancer decreed as everlue landed on the ground completely without hair

"Oh yea, way to go crab man" Natsu froze "baby"

The ground around them began to shake as all the wholes made the foundation unstable causing it to fall Natsu,Lucy, and happy all made it outside and looked at the crumbling mansion" I like your style Lucy, out with a bang"

" but aren't we not suppose to destroy stuff" Happy asked confused

In the mansion Virgo stood holding virgo with a dark look in her eye

* * *

Back at the melon residence Natsu and Lucy give the book to kaby melon who is shocked by this "I thought I requested this book e destroyed, why are you handing to me completely unscathed"

"If you really want to burn then I much rather you do it yourself" Lucy explained"

"I most certainly will" Kaby replies "I never wanted to see this trash again" he said

"I understand" Lucy spoke up "you want to protect his legacy, because you're actually zealeons son aren't you"

Kaby looked at the book "yes that's true"

"did you ever read it" Lucy asked

"I could never bring myself too" Kaby answered "my father told me it was trash"

"So you were just going to burn it" Natsu asked slightly angered

"Yes I was" Kaby answered

"But that's the last thing your father ever wrote" Natsu yelled grabbing Kaby by the shirt "some of us would kill for that kind of memory"

"Natsu stop" Lucy said pulling him back "let kaby explain himself"

"Please listen" Kaby started "that book caused my family great heartache and shame" he looked down at the book one more time "it was thirty one years ago"

 **Flashback**

A door is heard opening we see a younger Kaby gaze at an elderly man "Father" he shouts

Kemu walks in his head held low "forgive me son"

"We haven't heard anything from you in 3 years" Kaby shouts as the man loots through a chest where have you been"

"Somewhere I'll never return, It's all over now" he said as tied a rope around his arm "I'll never write again"

"No father" Kaby shouted as his father proceed to cut his arm off

"You should have listen to me" Kaby told him as his father lies in a hospital bed " I told you you'd regret working for that horrible duke Everlue" Kaby finished "why"

"Cause it was good money" his Father answered

"But look at where it got you" Kaby shouted back

"I'm so glad I finished that rubbish" Kemu said smiling

"what are you smiling about" Kaby shouted "you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you're not even proud off"

"Son" Kemu said weakly " I thought about you the entire time I was gone"

"then you should have wrote something quickly for him and came back to us" Kaby shouted looking away from his father "instead you abandon your pride and your family along with it"

"Your a sad excuse for a writer" Kaby shouted before walking away "selling yourself out to the highest bitter. you're not much of a father either" Kaby shouted before slamming the door leaving behind a smiling kemu

 **End flashback**

"Not Long after that my father passed away" Kabey finished his story "but, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him Lived on"

"But as the years passed by me that anger slowly turned into remorse" Kaby told them "and now it's too late to ask for his forgiveness"

"So I decided to destroy the final work that caused him so much pain" Kaby said as he lit a match "I'm sure that this is what he'd want"

 **##(** FT main theme **)##**

"Your wrong" Lucy old him"Kaby look"

The flame on the match suddenly went out and the book began to glow "what happening" Kaby shouted as the book flew from his hands

"A spell was casted on the book" Lucy explained "it was the work of Kemu zaleon or should I say zequa melan"

The word on the front of the book then began to rearrange " dear Kaby"

"That's right disguised as a spell that rearranged all the word so no one else could read it" Lucy explains as the words fly of the page

"Wow" Natsu said shocked

"Pretty" Happy said mesmerized by the what he was seeing

"he didn't stop writing because he was ashamed" Lucy told him "he stopped cause he finished his masterpiece" Lucy explained "and when you read it the on the he intended it's easily his best work yet"

'I thought about you the entire time I was gone' Kaby thought about his father's last words to him as tears began to fill his eye's as the book finished and landed in his lap

"and now that the spell been broken you can read for yourself" Lucy finished

"Thank you father" Kaby said aloud "I swear I will not let any harm come to his book"

"Well I guess we won't be collecting that reward" Nasy said as he turned away

"Aye"

Lucy looked at him confused at he just said

"we failed our assignment" Natsu explained " so we can't accept the reward"

"even so" Kaby pleaded "let me do something"

"Yeah, it not our fault he decided not to burn it" Lucy told him

"Lucy don't sound so greedy" Happy told her "you're ruining what was a touching moment"

"but I need the cash" Lucy shouted at the blue cat

"thanks for offering but we don't want it" Natsu told him

"Um yes we do I need to pay for a hotel tonight" Lucy shouted

"I think it's time we all went home" Natsu said calmly leaving the house "you too Mr melon go home"

* * *

"unbelievable" Lucy exclaimed as she and Natsu walk back to magnolia under the night sky " who in their right mind would ever turn down 2 million jewel"

"Like I told you before Mavis send people on certain jobs for a reason" Natsu answered "and I think I've figured this one out" Natsu told the blond

"but we made him happy" Lucy said sulking "we got the job done and know were walking home" Lucy said "and then to find out there not even wealthy"

"I don't see what was the point" Lucy said

"You'll find out soon enough" Natsu told her as the continued to walk home

"oh and the house" Lucy asked as they stopped to eat "how'd you know it wasn't really there's"

"oh that was easy" Natsu said as he munched on his food" it smelled like some other house. seemed pretty obvious"

"Aye"

Lucy groaned "too you two animals maybe" Lucy then looked up smiling "not me I was still lost in that book"

"I think I've got you figured out too" Natsu said with a sinister smile "your love of books" he said as he swallowed another piece of his food "I bet you're trying to write a novel aren't you"

Lucy entire face turned red "how'd you figure that out"

"Call it a lucky guess" Natsu declared

"just promise you won't tell anyone" Lucy said turning away from him

Natsu smiled "don't worry Lucy. no one going to read it"

* * *

"Yea that doesn't make me feel better" Lucy states

"I don't know about this guy's are you sure we're going the right way she asks" Horologium tells Natsu

"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going is what I answer" Natsu tell the clock

"don't worry I'm a cat, and cats have great sense of smell" Happy says

"it's dogs that have a good sense of smell and what does smell have to do with direction she asks quit hardly" Horologium tells them

"Why don't you do your own walking for a while" Natsu tells the celestial wizard

"Because I'm tired, she groans excitedly" Horologium tells him

The bushes in front of them russell causing Natsu to jump in "who's there" he shouts as he starts to fight the person inside the bush

"Do you always have to fight she inquired worriedly" Holorgium says

"You can take em Natsu" Happy shouts

Natsu and and another boy jump out of the bush the boy had spiky black-colored hair and no shirt "who's that"

"and what is he dong in his underwear the lady questions" horogium says

"Trying to find a bathroom" the boy shouts

"why would you strip before you found one" Natsu asks sewat dropping "and who the hell ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest"

"I wanted some privacy" he shouts back "I didn't expect an idiot to barge in" the two began arguing as Lucy stood on the sidelines

"I can' believe this"

"she says to the cat"

* * *

"So you had a job too" Lucy asks the group sat on a rock

"Yea" the boy answers know in a white button up jacket answered "I heard that there was shortcut to a town called magnolia through these woods" he pauses and looks over to the pair "the names Gray by the way

"Well nice to meet ya Gray I'm Lucy" Lucy tells him "and this is my partner Natsu"

"See I told you" Happy said as he was fishing

"Oh yea then how come you didn't notice gray" Lucy asked "smart guy"

"Cause there some things you don't wanna smell" Happy said

"what you say" Gray said irritated

"that's right" Natsu sid smirking "so head on home and we'll smell you later"

Gray groaned and stood up "fine I will and unles you want trouble you should too" Gray told the pair "cause she's been seen around"

Natsu look up confused "who"

Gray looked at him surprised "really you have'nt heard, she was seen in onbus a few days back" Gray said to the fire wizard "the wizard in armor Erza scarlet"

"Erza" Lucy asked shocked "the Erza I don't believe it" Lucy said shocked

Natsu just shook his head confused "whose Erza"

Both Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu very confused "oh come on man, what kind of rock have you been under for the past years" Gray shouted "she's the strongest solo wizard to date"

"Nope never heard off her" Natsu said to the boy

"Your joking right Natsu" Lucy asked shocked at her Natsu's reaction

"yea, I've never heard off this Erza person" Natsu told them

Lucy "then stood up well in that case-" just then their surroundings suddenly explode,half-burying Natsu, Gray, and Lucy in sand.

"What now" gray shouts angered

"Happy" Natsu shouts as he pops out of the sand

"Help me" Happy, is captured and bound by a group of Wizards who are preparing to cook him over a fire "help me"

"I don't believe it" one of them say "we're finally going to get some protein"

"No berries for us tonight"

"Meat" a big chicken-like man

"Our future hold a feast"

the big chicken-like man uses his staff to create a fire and prepares to light a flame under Happy."I'll take mine medium please"

"Hold it right there" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy arrive and see happy

"Happy" Lucy shouts

"That's our friend you're trying to roast" Natsu says cracking his knuckles

the Wizards smile "well come get em"The chicken-like man and his twin comrades charge at the group, the chicken man aiming for Gray while the twins charge at Natsu. Natsu and Gray easily dodge the group,

"Sand bomb go" Natsu is caught by a Sand Bomb , trapping him in a sphere made of sand.

"Natsu" Lucy shouts

"Damn it" gray shouts "I'll take these guys on you go get happy"

Lucy goes to free Happy."help Lucy going to eat me" Happy screams However, the chicken man arrives and prepares to hit the two with his staff"please don't kill me mister chicken" Lucy shouts

but is saved when Gray knocks the chicken over.

"Next" Gray then turns his attention to one of the two remaining Wizards "you see someone special but the star's point to great trouble with water and women

"You telling my fortune" Annoyed, Gray shoulders him in the face, defeating him.

"Wow he's not using magic" Lucy said amazed "put some cloths on"

"Crap" gray said angered

"where these kids come from and what guild there with" the last Wizard asked as he watches Gray defeat his comrades

Natsu then breaks free of his sand prison with his Magic. "you jerk know I got a mouthful of sand and it's all your fault" fire began swirling around him "here I go {Fire dragon's iron fist}" he ounches the wizard causing a big explosion

Natsu and Gray then bound the group of wizards to a tree Nasu then turned to Gray "thanks for the help" he mutterd

Gray then gave off a smirk "no problaem flame-brain"

the smaller member having the most bruises begins to mutter something "lulla...lullaby is"

Suddenly, a big handmade shadow appears and grabs the roots of the tree, surprising everyone"lookout" happy screams. The hand pulls the tree down and vanishes, along with the team of Wizards.

"what was that" Lucy asks confused

"who was that" Natsu says trying to get up

"whoever it was there fast" Gray comments "I can't even sense her presence anymore"

"But what could these mean" Natsu asks

"Lullaby" Lucy whispers to herself

Back in Magnolia people look on shocked as a figure appears carrying a large object her armor clanking together as she walks her scarlet red hair flowing down her back

* * *

 **and that it**

 **Me:so that's it don't forget to review**

 **Lucy: We did all that work and didn't even take the reward**

 **Natsu: come on Lucy we made him happy though**

 **Mira: yea you always won't get a rewards but it's good to know you did something good**

 **Lucy: yea I guess you guys are right**

 **Mira: giggles so what costume are you wearing tomorrow**

 **Natsu:costum oh you mean outfit**

 **Lucy: that's not like my thing you know**

 **Next time: the Wizard in armor**

 **Lucy: look I wasn't trying to start some custom wearing thing**

 **Mira: I know how about some cute little swim suit with bunny ears and a tail**

 **Natsu: giggles**

 **Lucy: you're not helping me here Mira**


	5. wizard in armor: Erza scarlet

**Heyo my fellow fairy tale fans I hope you're having a stellar day I'm honestly wondering if I should intros in each chapter at this point or leave them for comedic purpose hmm let me think of a joke**

 **question:how many Dragon slayers does it take to screw in a light bulb**

 **answer: zero they broke it when the got all fired up**

 **Akward silence**

 **I'll just... yeah start the story I'll...I'll just see myself out**

* * *

In the fairy pub business was Lively as usual people coming in and out buying items or paying to go to the museum inside

Mira was working the bar she ran drinks from table to table of turning down request to go on a dates or Elfman jumping saying how it a real man doesn't ask out someone's sister without a brother's blessing she even saw Gray walk into the place at some point

other wise it was pretty normal day Natsu and Lucy sat at one the tables in the corner Lucy still Sulking over losing the 2 million Jewel "I know we made him happy but it stills hurts" she groans

"Oh come on Lucy cheer up" Mira said walking over to her "I know your first job wasn't as stellar as you wanted it to be but it was a start"

"I know" Lucy said facing her head down on the table "I guess I should try to find more work" Lucy asked

"Sorry Lucy but the board is empty today" Mira told her

Lucy jumped up "why"

* * *

 **The wizard in armor**

* * *

"Well cause not a lot of jobs require only one wizards" Mira explained "that and most people are under a guild protection so request often go to them" Mira told her "which is why solo wizarding is becoming a foreign practice" Mira said her expression saddening

"Wow" Lucy sad as she looked back at the empty board "hey what is the guild system like"

Mira placed her hand on her chin thinking of a way to explain it best to the young wizard her face lite up and she pulled out a light pen and started drawing in the air once she was finished Lucy saw all the different guilds placed in a particular order

"wow" Lucy said in amazement

"this is chart of the guilds allied forces" Mira told her " they formed as a way to keep one guild from having control of all the others" Mira told her

"the Major players in the allied forces are blue pegasus,lamia scale, phantom lord" Mira explained pointing at the center " there the top three guilds in all of fiore nearly every guild in the country belongs to one of the three"

"Wait so how do other guilds form" Lucy asked

"Well you see most guild were independent but one the three challenged the guild for their territory" Mira told her "when that happens the guild often break into fighting it's really dangerous"

Lucy nodded she had heard stories of guild fighting each other over territory "so I take the big three took over all that territory"

"Now days though nearly all of fiore has a guild watching over it" Mira finished "actually Magnolia is the only place in fiore that doesn't have a guild" Mira told her

"Wow" Lucy said "So I'm guessing that the lower ranking guilds take on the jobs" she took a closer look at all the guilds until she saw a familiar one 'so titan nose was just some sort of sub guild under phantom lord' she thought to herself

"Well no use worrying about that" Natsu declared putting his hand behind his head "it's not like we're joining a guild anytime soon"

Lucy gave a weak smile before looking at her hand the mark that Mavis gave her had long since dissappered and she took to notice that Natsu was gone too

"Well well what do we have hear" a voice called out pulling Lucy out of her thoughts she turned to see a man with orange hair, wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt "what do say we ditch this place and have a bite at my place

"Um who are you" Lucy asked confused

"The names loke" he said with a smirk his genuine smile sending chills up her spine "and you, you're so stunningly gorgeous I have to keep my shades so I don't go blind"

"do the lady's actually fall for that" Lucy asked as her keys clinked together

"You're not a celestial wizard are you" Loke said jumping back

"Yeah" Happy answered while eating a fish "she's got talking cows and everything"

Panic broke out on Loke's face as he started to back away "damn you fate why must you be so cruel" he then ran away tears falling down his face "I'm sorry my dear but we can't be together"

"What was all that about" Lucy asked confused

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards" Mira told her "rumor is that he dated one and it ended pretty bad"

"Well I see wh-" Lucy was interrupted when Natsu was sent flying into her

"Well that looked painful"

"Will you too knock it off" Lucy groaned as Natsu started to get up

"Natsu started it" Gray explained "I was just following through"

"Where are your clothes" a girl shouts from behind asked as she sipped from her barrel

"But you were the one provoking me" Natsu said to the boy "ya dirty slimeball"

" oh yeah and what I do to provoke you" Gray asked "ya fire clown"

"You pervy flasher"

"Pink haired punk"

"Lame insults guys" Lucy said as she tried ignoring the two

"they start to run out" Happy told her

"Pretty much" Natsu shouted causing the rest of the pub to burst out in laughter

the laughter was interrupted with the door bursted open revealing Loke "bad news he shouted while catching his breath "its Erza"

With the mere mention of her name the place eurupted in panicke "what is she doing here" somone shouted

everthing went quiet as the sound of footsteps sounded through the whole place "those sound like foots steps" Macao commented

Lucy listened it sounded like armor was clanking against itself and the sound just got closer

Soon the door bursted open reveling Erza her long red hair falling from her face "wow she's pretty"

The women stepped foward and ooked around "may I speak with the owner of this etablishment" she asked in a calm voice

Mira stepped forwad giving her signature grin "sorry the owner is away right know but I can take your request for her"

"I see" she said facing the young women "I'm looking for two wizards" she asked "according to my soucers they ar extremley powerful"

"Well Natsu is the strongest wizard here at the momnet but the other is away" Mira said as Natsu sat down and started to eat

"Yes and where is he at the moment" she asked

"oh yes" Mira said smiling "you actually came at a good time he just got back from a job" she said "he's sitting over there" she pointed over to where the three where sitting

Erza nodded and stepped forward the two boys "Are you Natsu" she asked

Natsu Looked up to te women she had sccarlt red hair flowing down her face and a blue skity on under her armor he honetly didn't see why people where so afarid of her "Yes"

She nodded" I need your help" she said bluntly shocking the rest of the pub "on my way back from a job I finshed I heard something that has me quit troubled" Erza explained "aftre asking I was directed to you "

"okay, but why me" Natsu asked confused"and I kinda have a partner know so I'll have to ask if it's okay with her" Natsu said hoping to get out of this situation

"if that's the case your partner can tag along as well" Erza replied "and is there a Gray fullbuster here" Erza asked

Natsu pointed to the nakeed boy next to him

"What" Gray and Lucy shouted jumping back

"If thats everthing than I'll get going We leave for onibus first thing in the morning" Erza told them "so get ready" With that Erza left the pub leaving the whoel place stunned with fear everone stared at Natsu, Lucy and Gray who where just as frightened

"welp your toast"the whole place said in unison

"Uhh teaming up with you is the worst Idea ever" Natsu shouted

"Yea tell me about it Erza made a big mistake asking a loser like you to come along" Gray shouted back

"well then find do by yourself I don't want to go anyway" Natsu shouted as people began to starre

"great idea then I get to watch Erza beat you senseless" Gray shouted

"Lets just sit here and act like we don't know them" Lucy said looking away plu muttering in agreement

"You exited Lucy" Happy asked

"No"

"oh come on it won't be that bad" Happy told her

"Yeah" she look at Natsu and Gray who still staring at each others intensely

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long" a voice called

Lucy turned to see Erza walking "No not really" Lucy face lit up in shock as she saw Erza with a mountain of suitcases behind her "are all those yours" she shouted in disbelief

Erza then turned her attention to Lucy "so you must be the partner Natsu was talking about my names Erza" she said with a smile

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said with a smile "I'm still new to this whole thing though

"don't worry this should be a simple mission" Erza said looking at Natsu and gray who started where butting head "are they always like that"

"Afarid so" Lucy said as she deadpanned

Erza turned around to the two boys who were locking heads and let out a cough casuing Gray to straghten up in fear but Natsu just laughed "now listen up, were working together to complete this mission so what ever squablle you have with each other you need to forget it"

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison

* * *

Once they were on the train Natsu immediately got motion sickness as soon as they started moving

"jeez Natsu you're pathetic one moment you jumping around and the next you're like this" Gray told him

"it must be tough getting from place to place" Lucy said with a swell of pity in her voice

"he'll be fine" Erza told her "come sit next to me Natsu

'I guess she wants me to move' Lucy said backing away from the wizard

"know just relax" Erza said placing her arm around the dragon slayer

"aye"

Erza then punches him the side knocking him out cold causing Gray and Lucy to look away

'Well she seems like a fun person to be around' Lucy thought to herself

"Erza" Gray asked pulling Lucy out of her thoughts "I think it's time you tell us what this all about"

Yes I'll explain" Erza started " I have reason to believe that a dark guild is planning something big"

"A dark guild" Gray said shocked "darks guild haven't been around for centuries"

Lucy looked up confused "dark guild's"

Erza looked up "Yes there wizards who are practicers of black magic often not following the rules of the magic council"

"and from what I heard a dark guild is planning something" Erza told him "apparently it involves a magical items called lullaby"

"Lullaby" Gray asked

"You mean the thing from before" Lucy asked

Meanwhile at the guildhall known as Eisenwald, "I hear Kageyama finally got back to us" a voice said "he said he actually has it"

"the moment of truth is upon us gentlemen" a man with a large syth said as he turned to face the other men the light from outside covering his face "pretty soon vengeance will be ours"

"I see" Erza asked "so you've ran into the people from this guild before"

"well not sure about that but they did mention" Gray answered "but one of them did mention lullaby"

"They probably were members who dropped out" Erza told them "they probably wanted no part in what was coming" Erza said "whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers that day clear shows they didn't want it getting out"

"What do think there going to try" Lucy asked

Erza let out a sigh "let me start from the beginning" Erza started "after I finished my job I stopped by a pub in onibus that was a gathering spot for solo wizards there"

 **Flashback**

Hey bartender hurry it up" A man shouts getting Erza attention

"Hey man calm down" someone else spoke up

"And how do expect me to do that" the man shouted "we finally where Lullaby's hidden but we can't get because of some damn seal"

"it's okay guys I have this one" a man said standing up "you just head back to the guild"

"You sure Kagey" "Just tell Eirgor that I'll be back with Lullaby in a couple off days"

 **End Flashback**

"Lullaby" Lucy said quietly "that's like a song you sing kids to sleep"

"I know" Erza answered

"The name Eirigor sound familiar though" Gray said "wasn't he a member of Eisenwald"

"Yes but the guild disappeared six years ago" Erza old him "right after assassination request were outlawed"

"Well didn't people have always said the dark guild's would return one day" Gray told the redhead

"I agree" Erza said "we'll just have to be on our guard from here on out" Erza old them "whatever this is we have to stop them"

Gray looked out the window "alright seems fair but, should we have brought more people along"

"Perhaps but I think we will be sufficent enough" Erza told him

A man came up to the three and gave them some food Erza had gotten a strawberry cake while Gray and Lucy started to eat some sandwiches "if you don't mind Erza" Lucy said while biting off her sandwich "what kind of magic do you practice"

"I here it's really pretty" Hapy told her

"actually fromwhat I heard Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine" Erza said

"Really" gray then hold his fist down and stem flies from his hand a shape of Ice forms "I practice Ice magic"

"Ohh now I see" Lucy exclaimed "that's why you and Natsu haven't been getting along your Ice and he's fire"

"I never would have thougt of that isn't that ironic" Erza said

"Naw I just hate his guts"

After getting off the train the three wizards made there way out f the station"You think the there still here" Gray asks

"no but it's a good place to start" Erza replies

"hey where Natsu" Happy askes

They all look back and see the train beginning to leave "oh uh there he goes"

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him" Erza said "not to mention he get's motion sick, I need one of you to hit me from my penance

"A bit much don't ya think" Lucy said while Gray looked away

* * *

Back on the train a man sees Natsu lying on the seat "well well a wizard there must be a new guild in town" he said as he walked up to him "so is the new guild worth sticking around"

However, Natsu is unable to reply because of his motion sickness."huh"

Annoyed, Kageyama kicks Natsu on the face causing him to wake up."You know Wizards like you make me sick"

An angry Natsu tries to stand up "you" Natsu tries to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but fails because of the moving train.

"what kind of Magic is that" Kageyama then uses his Shadow Magic to attack Natsu who falls to the floor."that's how you get it done" Suddenly, the train stops curing Natsu's motion sickness and causing the man to drop a strange flute

Back at the train station one of the conductors rn to see Erza standing over the lever "what are you doing lady you can't pull the emergency brake"

"It's for our comrade please understand" Erza told the man "know I want you to take our Luggage to the hotel"

"I'm not a bellhop"

Back on the train Natsu manages to stand up he looks at the weird object "what is that" he ask

"he saw it" Kageyama said

"Thats enough out of you"attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Kageyama tries to defend by using his Guard Shadow, however, he fails and is sent flying to the back of the train.

"Lucky shot" Kageyama tries to stand up but fails

"hehe"

"attention all passengers it turns out our emergency stop was just a false alarm we'll be moving again shortly"

Hearing the announcement, Natsu picks up his baggage "I gotta go"

"Hey your not going anywhere" Kageyama shouted "you're messing with the dark guild Eisenwald"

'a dark guild' Natsu thought "why don't we take this outside" the train started to move causing Natsu to get motion sick again

Outside Erza,Gray, and Lucy all were riding on a magic mobile "Natsu" Lucy shouted as the boy jumped out of the train crashing into Gray

Erza Pulled the car to a stop "Natsu are you alright"

"Aye" he said as he eyes started spinning

"That hurt you idiot" Gray shouted

"shut it you Icy freak" Natsu shouted back "why'd you leave me on the train"

"I'm just glad your alright" Erza said "I apologise Natsu" she then pulled him in for a hugg hitting his head against her armor

"Well I'm messed up pretty bad" Natsu told her "I was attacked by a weirdo on the train said he was with a guild called Eisenwald"

"What" Erza shouted "Natsu are you sure he said that"

"Yea" Natu answered

"Then looks like dark guild are coming out of the shadows" Erza said as she hooked up with the Magic mobile "we'll head to the next stop on the train and hopefully catch him"

"Another thing he had he this weird flute thing" Natsu said "it looked like a skull but it had three eye's"

"A three eyed skull" Lucy asked

"That's creepy"

"Something wrong Lucy" Happy asked

"it's just I've heard off that before" Lucy told them "Lullaby the cursed song it's death magic"

"death magic like an incantation"

"No, I've only read them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there" Lucy explained

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on" Erza

"well if I'm right this one is even worse" Lucy told them

Meanwhile at Kunugi station a woman screams as the conductor is killed by one of the members of Eisenwald "this train belongs to Eisenwald know"

"the rest of the members started to loot the train tossing luggage away as people ran away screaming

"Well looks who's here" Kageyama said looking at the man known as Eirgor

"Kageyama" he said looking at the man "I heard you were coming back on this train" he looked at the part of the train where Kageyama and Natsu fought "that's quite a bit of wreckage care to explain"

"Come know don't you want to see what I brought you" he pulled out Lullaby "I finally broke the seal"

"I don't believe it" someone said

"is that it"

Eirgor picked up the flute and smiled "Yes the forbidden Lullaby originally a tool for simple death spells" Eirgor explained " simple but, Limited that is until the great black wizard Zeref turned it into a death flute"

"Know it will kill hundreds no thousands at once " Eirgor said lulling them all into endless sleep" he said smiling "and it's all mine"

The magic mobel shot across the ground Gray bounced up as he was trying to hold onto the hood "slow down Erza you're using to much of your power"

"I can't slow down" Erza shouted "if Eirgor gets his hands on the flute trust me lives will be lost" she said as she started to go faster 'curse them" Erza thought to herself 'what do they hope to gain from this'

Eirgor let out a laugh as they climbed the train "and know the final hour begins" he shouted "Let's move forward men"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review well you don't have to but a review would be nice just saiyan...I'll stop now**

 **Lucy: hey guys do think Erza mean**

 **Mira:no not at all**

 **Natsu: I mean I dont see why people are so afarid if her**

 **Lucy:wow you really never heard of her have you**

 **Natsu:Yep**

 **Next time:enter the dark Guild Eisenwald**

 **Mira:You know I hear she has buried people up to their necks indirt before**

 **Natsu: um okay**

 **Lucy:I'm doomed**


	6. Enter: the dark guild Eisenwald

**Hey all my fellow fairy tale fans happy late new year this was suppose to be out with chapter 7 yesterday but I forgot sorry anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story so far or at least hate it enough to come back to complain about either way welcome to episode 6 or do I say chapter six eh whatever**

 **No jokes this time promise**

 **I'll just be Mooo-ving on with story**

 **I'm so sorry**

* * *

In the small town of clover you'll find a building were some of the guild master's go to hold conferences and talk about how things have been going in the magical world

"Hey have guy's heard that mysterious wizard appears again" a man asked his name was goldmine he was the leader of a lower rank guild

"Yes I heard someone called out" Goldmine to see the master of the blue pegasus guild bob walking up to him

"Well if it isn't the leader of blue Pegasus didn't expect to see you here" Goldmine said surprised

"Oh come on just because I'm the leader of one the big three doesn't' mean I can't hang out" Bob tells him " I think the old hag is somewhere around here too" Bob says as he looks

"But back to that mysterious wizard" Bob said facing the elderly man "I'm sure every guild in fiore is looking for him" Bob said "especially phantom"

Goldmine nodded " it figures those jerks would be looking for him" Gold mine said as he ate his kabob "If another guild were to find him they'd probably be a huge threat"

"Yea" Bob said " I guess we can call this the race to find the" Bob stopped at stroked his chin "what did they call him know"

"how do we know it's a him" someone called out "it could as well be a girl to"

"Who cares but whoever finds the wizard first is definitely going to up their Job score" Someone else shouted

Goldmine just smiled 'well then looks like the games have begun'

* * *

 **Enter The dark Guild Eisenwald**

* * *

Back at Kunugi station are heroes look from afar as people crowd around the train station "I guy with a scythe and his lackeys took over the train"

"Really" someone shouted "you don't think the dark guilds are back"

"I can get cars or boats but, why a train" Lucy asked

"it doesn't seem like a good choice for get away's" Happy says

"then I guess it's up to us to figure out where they're going" Gray said while he sat in his underwear

"Your naked Gary" Lucy shouted

"Am I" he asked in calm tone

"the military already been called to action so it's only a matter of time" Lucy said

"I hope you're right Lucy" Erza said as she drove off

* * *

On the train Eisenwald was on Eirgor sliced a chair in half while attacking Kageyama "so let me get this straight you allowed a wizard to see the Lullaby flute and you let him get away" Eirgor shouted

"But it's not like he knows anything about our plan sir" Kageyama pleaded "and even if he did there's no way he could stop us on his own"

Eirgor sliced at Kageyama again cutting off part of his ear "we can't take any chances" Eirgor told him "fortunately we have a plan in place"

"Yeah the thing in Oshibana" Kageyama said

"Well lure this wizard into a trap and any who are foolish enough to follow" Eirgor said

* * *

Erza bursted through the town causing people to jump out of her way "Erza you need to slow down" Gray shouted while holding onto the top of the car "at this rate you'll lose all of your magic power before the fighting starts"

"than I'll have to rely on hand to hand combat" Erza told "besides I have you and Natsu with me" she looked back to see the sickly dragon-slayer

"there was something I was suppose to tell you Lucy" Happy told her

"Yeah" Lucy pondered

"I can't remember" he says "I think it was your-"

"Totally sick for real" Natsu groans as he slumps into the chair

"Really" Lucy shouted

Natsu then climbs up to the window and almost falls out

"Natsu you're going to fall" Lucy shouts as she grabs him

"that's what I'm aiming for" he groaned

"Well if wasn't that then what was it" Happy said to himself

"Lucy hungry"

"Fishy"

"I like fish"

Lucy gives him a death glare as the mobile bounces of another rock "why are you saying I'm weird"

oshibana station comes into view and there appears to be smoke "what's going on there" Erza ponders

At the station people gathers in crowd to see what was going on one of the conductors stood outside trying to get the crowd to stand back "pleaser the station has been closed we ask you to stand back"

Erza pops up and puts a hand on his shoulder "what's going on" she asks

"why would I tell you lady" he tells her she then punches him in the face knocking him out the preceding to ask the next conductor who she then knock out as well

"Seems like her questioning method is a little counter productive" Lucy said as she watched Erza

"She has her own way of getting things done" Gray tells her in his underwear

"where are your cloths" Lucy asks him

"Eisenwald is inside come let's go" Erza instructed as the wizards ran inside "And then An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned yet." Erza explained "It's likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle."

They came across a stairs to see that the whole army has been incapacitated. "they've been wiped out" Happy says as he overlooks the knights

"they had no idea they were up against a wizard guild" Erza said "we have to stop Eisenwald and fast"

They come into the main room where they find the entire Eisenwald guild waiting for them "step into our parlor wizards" Eirgor shouts as he stands up "tell me what guild are you with"

"we are not part of a guild" Erza tells him "but you will be coming into custody with us"

Eirgor laughs at Erza statement "I'm sorry, but that's not happening"

Lucy put Natsu on the ground and started to shake him "come on Natsu we need your help!" Lucy shouts

"Good luck" Happy tells her "between the train, the car, and you're shaking it's a motion sickness times three"

"But I'm not a vehicle" Lucy shouts

Kageyama Glares at Natsu "you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Eirgor. get up"

"That voice" Natsu whispers

"What are you scoundrels after? What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?" Erza shouted

"You don't know? What's here at the train station?" Eirgor asked as he rose up

"He flew!"

"It's Wind Magic!"

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" Erza questions

"I wonder how many thousands of noisy onlookers are gathered around here? And if you increase the volume, it'll reverberate throughout the city."

"The melody of death, that is! You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby? It's a purge." Erza shouted

"I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away." Eirgor told her "Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn't just." he explains

"And so The Reaper has come to punish them!"

"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this." Lucy tells them

Eirgor laughs "you think we care about that, no all we want is power" eirgor tells her

"Were bringing forth a new age of darkness"Kageyama tells her "of course by the time it gets here you pest will be long gone" he then attacks Lucy but Natsu blocks the attack with his fre

"Eisenwald dude" he shouts "I thought I recognised that voice"

"Natsu your back to normal" Lucy says happily

"Looks like we have a party" Natsu says smirking

Lucy looks at the members of Eisenwald "you think you we can take em" Lucy asks "they out number us 3 to 1"

Natsu smiles "that makes it more fun"

'You fell right into my trap' Eirgor thought to himself 'Everything is going exactly as I planned.'

There are some bastards that I must make sure hear this flute.

"I leave them to you men" Eirgor shouts "show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald" he then vanished away

"Natsu and Gray go after them" Erza instructed "if the the two of you work together nothing can stop you not even Eirgor the reaper"

"Aye" they shout before running off

"They ran off" one of the members shouted

"they're going after Eirgor"

"I got them" one the members shouted "I the great Rayule will take them down"

"I'll come with you" Kageyama tells him "that pink haired dimwit going to pay eager to get his revenge on Natsu he disappears with his Shadow Magic.

"Will catch up with them once we're done here" Erza tells Lucy

Lucy nodded she had to admit she was a bit nervous

With the top members of Eisenwald gone, the rest of the guild gets ready to fight Erza and Lucy."You know it's a shame you two are almost too cute to kill" one of the members state

"You don't frighten us"Erza then pulls a Magic sword out of nowhere."know this is your only chance surrender and you may leave here alive"

 **(###** Titania theme **###)**

"You don't frighten us Lady" one of the members shots "we have tons of magic swordsmen" Giving no reply to their taunts, Erza rushes at her opponents and defeats an entire group of them with one slash, breaking all their swords and swiftly decimates another group of Eisenwald thugs with a similar slash of her sword.

"I'll show you" a few minor members attempt to attack her with a combined light beam attack, Erza jumps and then Requips her sword into a spear in mid air and swiftly attacks them with it, defeating the whole group before they can release their Magic

Another group charged Erza, but Erza had reached the ground, she then requipped once more into twin swords, "it changed into twin swords" one of the members stated

"I've never seen someone requip as fast as this chick" another replies

"Whats requip" Lucy asks

"It's not too different from your keyes Lucy" Happy tells her "the user can keep weapons they have stored in another dimension and when they change it's called requiping"

"Amazing" Lucy says shocked

After defeating a few more of the Dark Guild's members, Erza exchanges the twin swords for a large ax, landing a fierce blow on the dumbfounded guild members crowded all around her

As the Eisenwald Guild Members begin to wonder how she can change weapons so fast

"I'll lend a hand" Lucy shouts

"You sure Lucy" Happy says

"{Open gate of the giant crab cancer}" Cancer then appears" you need some help baby" a few of the guild members aim for him Cancer easily defeats a few Eisenwald members,

"Nice shot Lucy" Erza told her "but does he have to say baby after every sentence"

"Afraid so" Lucy tells her

Erza looks around and notices that there are still a lot of opponents left "this is starting to get annoying" she lets out a sigh "Lucy hang back" her armor begins coming off. shocking the Eisenwald guild members

"so the rumors are true" Happy stated gettign a confused look from Lucy

"well, while most magic swordsmen can usually only requip their weapons as they fight, Erza can fight while requpping her armor to increase her abilities." He states that "it's a technique that only Erza has it's called The Knight".

The smoke clears revealing Erza in her heavens wheel armor Lucy and the Eisenwald Guild Members are dazzled at Erza's appearance

"know dance my swords" Erza unleashes a barrage of swords wiping out the last of the Eisenwald members. Enraged at his fellow Guild Members' "alright you're dealing with me know" Byard tries to attack Erza with Light Magic, but Erza defeats him without any effort.

"I don't believe it where did this chick come from" the last member asks he looks to see cancer about to attack him he vansih into the wall causing cancer to hit "sorry I missed"

"Damn it" Lucy shouts she turns to Erza and smiles "don't worry I got him" Erza nodded and Lucy runs off

Erza looks at the already defeated guild members she falls to her knees struggling to stand 'Gray was right I wasted to much power on the magic mobile' she looks in the direction Natsu and Gray went 'please don't fail me boys'

* * *

"What was Erza thinking" Gray shouted

"Clearly she wasn't" Natsu shouted "everyone knows fire and Ice don't mix"

"I don't need you I can take Eirgor all by myself" they shouted in unison "are you copying me"

they notice that the walk way splits "which way do we go"

"I guess we have to split up" they stood back to back each going a different way "Natsu were going against a evil freak who's about to unleash a deadly spell" Gray told him "if you find him give him a thrashing

Natsu nodded "don't worry I will" Natsu told him "I'm going to burn him to a crisp" the two laughed before realising what was going on

"Don't die on me" Gray said under his breath

"what"

"Nothing just get going" gray shoes before running off"

Gray notices a loudspeaker and comes to a stop "that's it Eirgor going to play the Lullaby flute through the speaker system" Gray runs up to studio room and kicks the door down

Gray enters the studio "there's nobody here" Rayule appears hanging from the ceiling. "Maybe I was wrong about them playing it over the PA Rayule then attacks Gray with five strings of his Magic Urumi, but Gray dodges it.

"Lucky guess kid" Rayule tells him "but are plan isn't that obvious"

* * *

Meanwhile outside More people have gathered in front of the station someone sees Erza and shouts"hey what's going on"

"If you value your Lives then you will leave this place at once" Erza shouts "this station has been attacked by a dark guild, there threatening to play a deadly spell over the loud speakers I beg you run as far as you can"

Not thinking once the entire crowds erupts in panic running away from the station 'why would send them into a panic like that" one of the conductors ask

"I much rather that then watch all these people die" Erza told them "and you all need to evacuate as well"

Erza watched as the crowd disappeared "know that everyone's clear from the station I wonder what Igor's next move will be" Erza tuns in shock as a giant wind barrier surrounds the train station

* * *

"there no escape from my Urmi" Rayule attacks Gray by swinging the strings of Urumi, but he dodges Rayule tries to attack Gray once again,

"{Ice-Make: Shield.}" a giant wall of Ice forms in front Gray

"this punk uses Ice magic" Rayule asks shocked

"{Ice-make knuckle}" a bunch of fist from from the ground attacking Rayule knocking him through a wall "this is your last chance to tell me what you're really up to"

"Eirgor wind barrier should be up by know"

"His what" Gray asks

"Eirgor created a wind barrier to keep you insects from escaping"

* * *

Back outside Erigor confronted Erza "you know I wish I had time to fight you" Eirgor boast "you might have been a challenge"

"But alas I have no time to play with you now" Eirgor then uses his Magic to push Erza into the wind barrier

"Erigor" Erza jumps at the barrier only to be knocked back

"Don't even try." Eirgor tells her "This magic wind wall is one-way: you can only pass from outside to inside." he explains "If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds."

"What in the world are you up to" Erza asks

"Thanks to you idiots I've wasted quite a lot of time." Eirgor tells her "If you'll excuse me" Eirgor then flies away leaving a confused Erza

"Wait!" Erza shouted 'Damn that Erigor Where could he be heading' Erza thought 'So he wasn't targeting this station after all damn it I've had enough of your riddles.'

Gray pins Rayule on a wall "Let me get straight to the point tell me your plan or else"

Rayule laughs "the only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the finale stop" rayule then faces Gray "the biggest hit in history going down in clover"

"Soon we will have vengeance" he then pushed Gray off him attacking him gain with his Urmi "Cause in clover the guild master's are holding their annual conference"

Gray was shocked he didn't expect that "So you plan on targeting some of the most powerful wizards on the planet"

Rayule just laughed "when Lullaby plays those old fogies won't know what hit them" he then wraps his Urmi around Gray

Gray struggles for a bit and smiles the air around his becoming cold "I should thank you" he says as the string starts to become Ice "You just told me whole plan and made our lives so much easier"

Before Rayule could realize what was going on a wave of Ice attacked him

At another part of the station Natsu was running around looking for Eirgor "come out and fight me" he shouted as Kageyama followed him cover in his shadow

Gray walled out the room smoke the air around him was cold behind him the reflection of a frozen man could be seen his face covered in terror "there are things much more terrifying than a dark guild" Gray said aloud "and don't you forget it"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Me: well this chapter was honestly interesting to write one thing that's hard though is making Erza not as well known as she is in the actual anime but hey I'm not one to judge so anyway don't forget to review**

 **Lucy:wow Erza's armor was so cool**

 **Natsu:Man I always miss the good stuff**

 **Mira:oh chin up Natu**

 **Natsu: sighs**

 **Lucy: I wish I had a cool armor set like her**

 **Mira:but Lucy you already have a cool armor**

 **Natsu and Lucy: really**

 **Next time: Flame vs wind**

 **Mira:think about it you worry on your first job**

 **Natsu: her maid uniform**

 **Mira:Yea it looked so cute**

 **Lucy I'm never wearing that again**


	7. Flame vs Wind

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter in FT Resurgence and I hope you enjoy this one too or you know hate it enough to keep reading either way is fine with me**

 **No joke this time around**

 **Promise**

 **Silence with looks of suspicion**

 **what**

* * *

In oshibana station Erza had tied up all the dark guild members she was currently integrating one who was still on the ground

"I already told ya lady" he muttered out "No one here is doing Eigor's Barrier, you're stuck"

"Erza" a voice shoued

she looked to see Gray standing on the second floor "what are doing, I thought you were with Natsu" she asked him

"We decided to split up" he told her "but, that's not important apparently there real target is in the next town up" Gray shouted "at the guild master conference"

Erza gave a death glare to the guild member "why didn't you tell me" she shouted causing him to panic

"We have a problem"Erza told him "this station is surrounded by a magic barrier."

"Yeah, I saw it earlier."Gray answered as he got down "You'll be mincemeat if you try and force yourself out."

"I'm well aware of that" said as she clutched her arm

"Erza, your arm" Gray said with concern

"It's nothing." she said avoiding it "we need to find a way out here" she closed her eyes and let out a sigh "wait, I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the Pub" she said "he was the one who broke lullaby seal"

"A dispeller"Gray said "a seal breaking wizard, he can take down the wind barrier"

"that's what I'm hoping know lets start searching" Erza told him

"Right"

After the two left the man still the floor looked at the wall "how long are you going to hide back there" he asked

"Sorry" a man then popped out of the wall "I was just scarred"

"Find kage before they do" he told him "go know"

the man panicked and started go back in the wall "please don't make me" he stuttered "I'm no good in a fight"

"calm down" he told him "it's a simple job, even you can do it"

* * *

 **Flame vs Wind**

* * *

"Man where could he be" Lucy said aloud

"Well you shouldn't have run off like that" Happy told her

"oh shut up you stupid cat" Lucy shouted"why are you even following me

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu is breaking through every door he can find,"Come out and fight me" he shouts as he causes mass destruction

Kageyama watches him in the form of shadow in the ceiling.'has he ever heard of using a door' Kageyama thinks to himself

Natsu breaks through one more door before stopping "where is he" he whispers

'Eirgor's long gone by now so he's not much of a threat, I could let him go" Kage thinks 'but where's the fun in that" Kageyama then appears behind Natsu shocking him He then kicks the back of Natsu's head, thus sending him crashing into a pile of wooden crates."I've wanted to do that for a while know had enough"

Natsu jumps up with a picture on his head completely angie "not you again" he shouts

Kageyama laughs "Wow you look like an idiot"

"Oh shut it doggy" Natsu shouts

"It's kage" he shouts back "the name is kage"

"Same thing really"

"I hope your ready casue when I'm done with you, you rlittle friends won't even recongize you" Kage boast

Natsu head then burst into flames "know I really want to teach you a lesson but I don't have the time" he shouts as he stands up "tell me where Eirgor is know"

Kage laughs "as if I'm going to tell you that" a smirk appears on his face "if you want you'll have to beat it out me {knuckle shadow}" a punch of shadow fist appear and attack Natsu.

Natsu block and jumps back shocking Kageyama "so I get to knock you around and get the info I need, talk about killing two birds with one stone"

the building begins to shake do their fight scaring Lucy "why is the building shaking" she ask as dust falls in front of her

Natsu continued to dodge Kage's attacks angering him 'alright then' "{snake shadow}" the shadow around Kage increases and snakes appear and lunge at Natsu

Natsu smiles " I got this {Fire dragon's wing attack}" Natsu then burns through all of Kage's snakes scaring him

'he destroyed snake Shadow with a single attack' kage thought to himself 'What destructive power I can't believe a wizard like this exists'

"want to talk know" Natsu said forming a fireball in his fist "cause I got a fireball with your name on it"

Natsu then jumped at Kage making him back up"N-no, You're a monster"

Natsu punches him causing him to fly through the wall resulting in the whole building shaking when the smoke cleared Natsu rose from the ashes smiling "I told you to back down"

Kage ket some coughs as he tried to stand but failed

"Looks like it's all over know direramye

"I told you it's Kageyama" the man grunted

"whatever" Natsu taunted "now tell me where Eirgor is"

Kage chuckled "man you really are an idiot" he looked up at the fire wizard "he's long gone, he's not even in this station anymore"

"What"

"Natsu"

Natsu looked over and saw Erza and Gray running up to him with angry looks in their eyes "don't hurt him, we need him alive"

"nice going you idiot" Gray shouted

Natsu blanked out but quickly regained thought as Erza jumped at him with her sword in hand "ahhhhhhhhh!"

In a flash Erza's sword hit the wall nearly missing Kageyama scaring both him and Natsu "you will dispel the wind barrier and do so without complaint"

Kageyama's face read pure terror as the sword was mere inches from severing his head off

"what the hell women were you could have at least told me to get out of the way" Natsu shouted

"shut up Natsu" Gray told him before turning to look at the dark guild wizard in front of him

"Fine I'll do-" kage suddenly stopped as he groaned in pain as a hand suddenly popped from his chest gasping for air he looked back to see his comrade had done him in "w...why... Karacka" he he then fell to floor

the man behind him shrugged as he remembered Byards word "it's a simple job, even you can do it" he told the man "you need to kill Kage"

"Damn it!" gray shouted "he was our only way out"

"Kage don't you dare die on me!" Erza shouted as Natsu stood shocked at what he had just seen he couldn't explain it but a anger had rushed over him he was beyond the breaking point

"How could you" Natsu then clinched his fist fire forming around him "he was your friend and you tried to kill him!" Natsu shouted

Karacka then ran back inside the wall before Natsu jumped up ran his fist into it destroying it and knocking Karaka unconscious "is that you dark guild treat each other"

"please Kage stay with us" Erza shouted to man

"he's unconscious" Gray tried telling her

"We can't let him die he's our only way out of here" Erza shouted as she began banging the man on the ground

"but he can't use magic in this condition" Gray told her

"If I force him he will"

Lucy had come through the hole Natsu made and stepped back "woah" she whispered "bad timing"

"Aye"

* * *

Eirgor stood over clover canyon that is so deep some sa it's walls rise from the abyss, and the only way across is this single train line

"I'm so close to clover and the guild master's I can taste it" Eirgor told himself he then rose up "soon I will have revenge for our lost rights"

"the reaper's punishment is nigh"

* * *

"What" Lucy screamed "Eirgor wants to use Lullaby to kill the guild master's"

"We have to stop him" Natsu shouted

"Easier said than done" Erza told them " Eirgor blocked our only means of escape"

"I'm positive we can catch up to him on the magic moblie" Gray told them "but first we gotta knock this thing down"

"but how are we going to do that" Lucy asked

Natsu then jumped at the wind barrier attempting to to knock it down but was knocked back and landed on the ground

"You see that's what happens when you try to use brute force" Gray told Lucy as he struggled to stand up

"Kage please we need you" Erza begged "you're only hope right now"

"We've gotta try to break through" Natsu then jumped again at the barrier only to be knocked back again

"Natsu stopp that things going to tear you to shreds" Gray shouted

Natsu didn't listen and continued to attack the barrier and each time failing "Natsu stop trying to be the hero we can't get through" Lucy shouted

Natsu hit one more time before Lucy jumped up and grabbed Natu from jumping again "crap" Natsu muttered as he looked back at Lucy who was holding him back

A light blush then applied "what" she asked nervously

"that's it" Natsu shouted scaring Lucy

"what" she shouted

"Lucy remember at Duke everlue when I was able to get from his house to use usine his gate keys"

"Yea, but it's hard to breath in the celestial world, and besides a celestial wizards can only open gates where there standing" Lucy explained

"huh"

Lucy let out a sigh "look if we were to do that we'd need two celestial wizards on here and one outside"Lucy told him "and besides a human entering the celestial world is a clear violation of contract,i didn't mind it last time cause it was Evalues key"

"I Don't get your magic at all"

"Everly's key" Happpy thought to himself before realizing something" aaah" he shouted scaring Natsu,Lucy and Gray

Happy then ran up to Lucy "Lucy Lucy" he shouted

"remember what" Lucy asked backing away

"What I was trying to tell you before" Happy shouted

"tell me before you mean when you were calling me weird" Lucy asked

"Look" Happy then pulled out celestial key the same one that belonged to virgo

"How you'd get your hands on Virgo's key" Lucy then started grip happy's mouth "didn't anyone teach you it's wrong to steal"

"But I didn't steal it virgo gave it to me" Happy explained

"Come on guys this is getting bad to watch" Gray said

"Virgo" Natsu thought to himself "oh wasn't she that beg Gorilla looking maid"

"Yeah, apparently after Everlue was arrested he contract with him ended and now she wants a new contract with Lucy"

Lucy let out a sigh "great I get a big Ugly spirit" she looked at Happy well it's have to wait we're kinda in the middle of something here"

"But" Happy was interrupted when Lucy started to pinch his cheeks "shut up" she shouted "why can't you mewo like every other cat"

"I'm sorry" Happy said as he got down on both knees "But I thought since virgo could dig holes maybe she could dig underneath the barrier"

"She can" Erza and Gray shouted in unison

"holy crap she can" Lucy then grabbed Happy and spun him around "you silly kitty why didn't you say anything"

"Cause someone was pulling my face" Happy told her

Lucy then got down on her hands and knees "I'm sorry I'll do whatever I can to make up to just please let me have the key"

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven" Happy told her

After Happy gave Lucy the key she stood up and faced her comrades she nodded to them she turned around and got ready to summon virge I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! {open gate of the maiden virgo}"

A short girl with pink hair popps out of the ground she lands directly in front of Lucy and gives a bow "did you summon me mistress"

Lucy looked in shock "who the heck are you"

Natsu walked up to her and smiled "what's up burger, man you lost some weight"

"I'm virgo" virgo said happily "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you before"

"she didn't just lose weight Natsu she looks like a whole different person" Lucy shouted

"What do mean" Gray asked but was ignored

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything for my wizard" virgo explained "so I try to take on whatever form my master will find appealing"

"Really, cause I kinda liked it when you looked all big and tough looking" Natsu told her

"really" virgo asked she then changed to her bulky appearance scaring both Gray and Lucy "I can change back if you like"

"No I'm your wizard and I like the other form better" Lucy shouted

"Yes mistress"

"I'm afraid we don't have much time" Lucy explained "can we work out the contract details later"

"whatever you like mistress"

"do really have to call me that" Lucy asked as virgo took a look at the whip Lucy was carrying around with her

"Would you prefer I call you queen" Virgo asked

"No"

"How about princess" Virgo asked smiling

"oh yea that's more like it" Lucy said grinning

Gray and Natsu just faded out "princess yea right" Gray said "just hurry it up ladies

"As you wish" Virgos eyes then turned red as she burst through the ground

"Wow look at her go" Gray commented

"Nicely done Lucy" Erza then slammed Lucy head on her armor

"Come on guys were busting out of here" Gray shouted he turned back to see Natsu holding up Kage on his back

"I know that he's one of our enemies, but it's not right leaving him to die here" Natsu said

"He really isn't as bad as the media makes him to be isn't he" Lucy said under her breath

As the group made it outside the wind barrier seemed to be expanding "it looks like we made it outside" Erza shouted

"Woah this wind is crazy" Lucy said

"princess" Virgo shouted "I'll keep your panties from showing" virgo shouted as she help down Lucy skirt

"Yeah just worry about your own" behind them Gray stood awestruck as Virgo's skirt flew up causing his face to completely freeze

"it's over" kage says under his breath "you can't stop us we've one"

"hey where Natsu" Erza asks

"Happy's gone too" Gray adds

As Erigor flies towards Clover Town, he hears a voice he turns to see Natsu being pulled behind happy "bet you didn't know cats could fly at mach speeds".Natsu kicks Erigor in the face and makes him fall to the train tracks.

Natsu stops and catches Happy as they land "hey you okay"

"yea...but so tired...can't fly" Happy mutter out

Natsu smirked "don't worry I can take it from here"

Eirgor looks up "your one those solo wizards" he stands up " why are you here this doesn't concern you" Eirgor tells him "personally you should be helping me, with the guild master gone solo wizarding may start to come to light again"

"maybe" Natsu told "but I'm not going to stand by as innocents are killed" he stands up flames forming around his hands "so come at me with all you got"

* * *

Meanwhile further down the tracks Erza,Gray,Lucy and Kage rush to aid Natsu but are slowing down due to Erza using too much of her power

"So tell me" Kage asks "why are you taking me with you"

"Cause you need a doctor" Lucy shouts at him

"I get it you're taking me hostage" Kage says "well you should forget "Dark guilds don't care about each other"

"jeez try and lighten up pal" Lucy said

"there's a lot more to life than death" Gray said "you should really look for the positive "you and your Eisenwald pals"

Kage looked at the Ice wizard before the hey hit a bump causing Lucy butt to hit Kage in the face before they all landed

"I'm so sorry" Lucy began stuttering

"could your butt be any bigger" kage muttered angering Lucy

"Gray kill him he said I had a big butt" Lucy started angrily shouted

"So much for having a serious moment" Gray muttered

'I don't think we could make in time' Erza thought to herself 'I must have used up too much magic power, Natsu it's up to you'

* * *

I'm going to burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp" Natsu dealers to Eirgor who seems to be getting angered

"You wizards are starting to become a nuisance" Erigor moves his hands in a triangle pattern causing a burst of Wind to push at Natsu

a large explosion is seen as Natsu then jumps above it and strikes Eirgor with his flames 'he uses his flames to jump and to strike' Eigar asks

"What's the matter" Natsu shouts "you too scared to face me like a man"

"Don't get too cocky, {storm bringer}" a large tornado cuts Natsu launching him into the air and makes him fall off the trail tracks.

"Natsu" Happy mutter's and try's stand up but is unable to

Natsu fell down bumping, and hitting rocks as he fell "man I wasn't expecting that at all" Natsu said outloud

"Natsu what are you doing" a voice called out

"who" Natsu muttered

"I know you can do it Natsu I believe in you" the voice gave Natsu a weird warm fuzzy feeling, he could have sworn he had heard it somewhere before "I can do I have to try"

"You have to learn Natsu if you wish deep down your fire can do whatever you want" the voice said again

"{Purple flare}"Natsu then, changes the properties of his fire forming a large hand and uses it to cling to the bridge Natsu then drags himself up and lands right where he left

"I won't lose" Natsu said to himself he looked up to Eirgor "You must be pretty cold up there half naked like that want me to warm you up"

Eirgor was taken back by this threat "your flames are powerless against me"

"We'll see about that" Natsu shouted as fire entered his mouth "{Fire dragon roar}" Natu shot out a large column of fire which Erigor blocked

'I can't get this kid, there's no rhyme or reason with his attacks' Eirgor said to himself "where did he come from"

"I underestimated your abilities" Eirgor told him "time I fight seriously now {Storm Mail}" Eigor's body is then covered in Wind "lets see you his me know

"we'll see about that.{Fire Dragon's Iron Fist}", but Natsu flames go out as Eirgor caught his fist

"It's useless" Erigor boosted "As long as this barrier is up your fire can never get through, Fire can never beat wind"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Me:that was an interesting chapter to say the least and the hardest one to right honestly the more i write this the more ideas pop into my head so yeah anyway review yadadada**

 **Lucy: So it's me Natsu,Gray and Erza huh you know we're a pretty awesome bunch**

 **Natsu:I still don't like that stripper gray**

 **Mira:you know you guys may be a pretty strong team**

 **Lucy: you think so**

 **Natsu:yeah not happening**

 **Next time: legend of the fairy tail**

 **Mira:I wonder if you guys will destroy any towns**

 **Lucy:oh come on it's only our first job**

 **Natsu:you not letting me live that port thing down are ya**

 **Mira:Nope**


	8. unsung heroes

**Hey Guys I hope your first six days of the new year have been great I hope your have a great start of your year and your lives are filled with the udmost happiness that no can take, but anyway here's the next chapter of my story I hope you guys enjoy**

 **let's start the story**

* * *

"Do you get it now, you brat? Flame can never defeat wind!" Eirgor boast as the wind around them begins to intensify

"You son of a bitch It's almost like a typhoon" Natsu shouts as he is barely able to stand

"Your flames can no longer touch me! Eat this! {Storm Shred}!"wind blades fire at Natsu, but he dodges all of them.

Natsu heads on to attack Erigor with an ignited fist, but Erigor pushes him back with his Wind Mail. smirking as Natsu crashes on the railroad

"I can't get close enough to lay a punch on this guy" Natsu say aloud "if I don't do something fast this isn't going to end well"

* * *

 **legend of the fairy tail**

* * *

"What's the matter, punk? That all you got? I thought you'd be a bit matter.I'll end this now.{Emera Baram}" the wind begins to increase as Erigor points to the sky "my soaring phionx magic rips everything to shred"

"Natsu" Happy shouts "that's a dangerous spell, whatever you do don't let it touch you"

Eigor launches his Emera Baram, blast of wind blades is fires hits him to fly back landing on the railroad

"I'm Impressed" Erigor mussed "normally that spell tears anyone struck by it to shreds, I guess your good for a young mage"

"don't worry once I play melony of Lullaby for those old guild fools, they'll join you in eternal rest"

* * *

 **[##** dragonslayer theme **##]**

* * *

"All you talk about is that stupid flute!" Natsu shouts as he stands up tearing off his clothes "if want to kill anyone you gotta get through me"

"You tell'em Natsu" Happy shouts with glee

Natsu jumps to attempt to punch Erigor again but is oushed back by his storm vail causing to fly back

"Damn Damn it! Why can't I get close to him?! That's it I can't stand it! You son of a bitch!" Natsu shouts as his flames begin to increase

'what's this this' Erigor asks 'the angrier he gets the more intense his flames become'

"Woah, he's really doing it he's changing the direction of the wind"Natsu starts destroying the train tracks and Erigor's wind starts getting pulled towards Natsu.

"Flames of emotion" Erigor shouts "that's an ancient and powerful spell, where did this damn kid learn it" Erigor then notices that his storm mail is starting to go towards Natsu "My wind is heading towards him"

"wait that's it" Happy turns to Natsu "hey Natsu" he shouts and a already angeri natsu looks to him "you stink you should leave it to Gray" this makes Natsu even angrier, making the fire surrounding him even bigger

the wind from Eirgors storm mail begins to completely disappear as Natsu flames conitue to grow "you basterd"

'The super-heated air around Natsu moves upward extremely fast, creating an area of low wind blows toward areas of low pressure!' Happy thinks in his head

'his fire magic is so strong surely he couldn't be' Erigor starts

"I'm taking you down" Natsu launches himself in air and punches Eirgor in the abdomen "{Fire Dragon's Sword Horn}" the then launches a stream of fire that launches Erigor into the air

'A dragon slayer they truly exist' Erigor thought as he landed on the ground unconscious

"you like that happy" Natsu asked

"You should him that if you mess with the fire dragon your going to get toasted" Happy exclaims

"You weren't to sure of me a minute ago" Natsu tells him

"cats have a bad short term memory you know" Happy told the pink haired boy

"you said I couldn't win so leave it to Erza or something like that" Natsu told him

"wow your memory must be worse than mine, I said gray not Erza" Happy told him "but that doesn't matter cause you won Natsu"

Natsu gave off a big grin "yeah I guess I did" he placed his arms on the back off his head and looks towards Either "though I'm not sure how I pulled of that last attack"

"I guess your that awesome" Happy shouts

"Yeah"

The lullaby eyes began to glow as it shifted to the side

"Natsu" a voice shouted and the Flutes eyes quickly disappeared

"Hey you guys just missed me beating Erigor" Natsu shouted as he say Lucy, Erza,gray, and Kage ride up to him

"Good job" Erza said as she tried to stand out of the magic mobile Lucy ran to her side and slung her arm over her shoulder "you going to be okay Erza"

"I'll be fine" Erza told Lucy

'No way' kage said to himself 'Erigor never loses' the sound of the flute catches Kage attention as he looks at its glowing eyes

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy" Gray told Natsu

"I never said that" Natsu shot back "I took care off him didn't I"

"I was worried for a second there"

"You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf while your half naked" Grey told him while he wasn't even wearing a shirt

"As if you can talk, Lucy give me your cloths" Natsu shouts

"In your dreams" Lucy shout causing Erza to laugh

"Anyway well done Natsu" Erza stood up feeling a little better than she did a few moments ago "what you guys say we stop by the conference and asks the guild master's what to do with the flute"

Natsu grew a bare look on his face "um well"

Before he could answer , Kageyama suddenly steals the Magic Four-Wheeler and the Lullaby flute "shouldn't have let your guard down" Kage shouts as he dashes onward to Clover. leaving the wizards shocked

"That jerk"

"this is how he thinks us for saving him"

"After him"

* * *

According to a report someone is targeting the guild masters at their regular meeting, We'll head there now, and round them up in one stroke! It doesn't matter if they're wizards."

"We'll show them just how scary the Fiore Army can be!"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Kage stood on top of a hill overlooking the guild conference building the night sky shining over head "The sound of the lullaby should reach them from this distance, no problem."

"What are doing" a voice calls out scaring Kage he turns to see Mavis standing behind him with a questioning look in her eye "those injures are pretty serious, you shouldn't be walking around" she says in a nice warm voice

"oh well the hospital wouldn't let me play my flute" Kage lied hoping she would believe her "actually if you don't mind can I play you a song"

"I'd love here a song actually"

"That's great" he said with a warm smile before it turned to a sinister grin 'you're dead'

Kage raised the flute to begin to play but froze his body began to shake and his hands started to become sweetie 'who would want to join a legal guild anyway' Rayule's voice played through his head 'lullabye will be our ticket at revenge for those who wronged us'

'Killing innocents isn't going to get your rights back' Lucy voice then filled his head he then remembered how Natsu Erza Gray, and Lucy were risking everything to save him 'he's one of your friends and you tried to kill him'

Natsu,Erza,Gray, and Lucy made and saw Kage about to play the song there he is"

"oh no Mavis" Lucy shouted

"who's that"Gray and Erza ask in unison

"Well what do we have here" Bob then pops up being the group of Wizards and startles the wizards "know what naughty things were y'all about to do hmm"

He then turns to Natsu and Gray freaking them out even more "MM aren't you boys yummy" causing them to shriek and shudder while holding each other

"Who's that" Lucy asks coming from behind Erza

"That's master bob" Erza told her "leader of Blue pegasus"

"That weirdo is the leader of the blue pegasus Guild" Lucy said backing away

"Come on Bob stop messing with them" a voice called out the two turned to see that voice belonged to Goldmine "nice to meet you two young lady's"

* * *

Meanwhile Mavis stood patiently waiting for Kage to start "don't be nervous" she said in a sweet and innocent voice

'just one song' kage thought 'one song and I can change everything'

"nothing going to change" Mavis said shocking the boy

* * *

 **[##** Fairy's glitter ost **##]**

* * *

"We can't change the fact that we are human" Mavis told him "that life often won't go the way we expect"

"We humans are weak by nature, and in fact the reason we seek so much power is cause we are afraid of accepting that" Mavis told him causing Natsu and the others to smile

"which why we have friends, when surrounded by people you care about it draws out strengths in you that you didn't even no you had" Mavis told him as the rest of the guild masters started to come out of the building

"You may stumble, you may fall but as long as you hold true to yourself you should never be alone, and live your life by it. don't let that flute stand in your way"Mavis told kage giving him a warm smile

The flute is then promptly dropped to the ground as Kage knees to maivs "I surrender to you"

"I don't believe it" Erza said she felt her eyes starting to tear up as Natsu promptly ran to Mavis side

"good job you stopped him" Natsu said congratulating her

"there you are Natsu" Mavis said half surprised "and where's happy and Lucy"

"Oh there over there" Natsu said pointing to the group

Soon a black light shoots from the eye's of the Lullaby flute shocking everyone"hahahaha I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics"

soon a purple lightning fills the air as cloud being to swirl in a circle "I can no longer hold back I shall come forth to devour you myself"

A large wooden monster than appears towering over the entire area "I shall feast on your pitiful souls"

"What is that thing" Kage shouts "Erigor never said anything about a monster"

"Where in a pickle" Bob sys

"It must be a demon from the book of zeref" Gold mine answers

People started to run scared as Lullaby towers over them it's face begin to shift with glee as it saw its prey

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked confused

"that's Lullabies true form" Goldmine explained "living magic, zerfes specialty"

"Zeref" they all said in unison

"he is the most evil wizard the world has ever known" Master bob told him " he was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop up again"

"now which one of your delectable souls will I dine on first" Lullaby said

"delectable huh" Natsu said "do think souls are really that tasty" he asked with his mouth drooling

"How should I know" Gray asked annoyed

"Always thinking about food"

"Natsu and Gray go protect the guild masters" Erza shouted

"Don't gives me orders" Natsu told her

"Your not the boss of me" Gray said

"We don't have time for this" Erza shouted the two "just do as I say"

"oh come on guys we've gotten along this far" Lucy said sighing

meanwhile the fiore army had appeared and taken sighting of the demon"no giant wooden demon going to frighten the fiore army" the captain shouted "charge"

"You doubt my power!" Lullaby shouted "I'll prove it!" Lullaby then shout out a beam from its mouth which leveled an entire mountain

"Um captain, are we scared now" a soldier asked

"Now men" the captain said "retreat run for your lives" the captain shouted as him and his soldiers ran away

"let those cowards run" Lullaby said as it turned its attention back to the wizards "I prefer the taste of a wizard soul and I will consume all of yours"

"oh yea I'd like to see you try" Natsu shouted

"Goodluck" the guildmaster's shouted

"Do you think they can take that thing on by themselves" Lucy asked with a hint of concern in her voice

"why don't you help them Lucy" Happy stated

"Stay back Lucy" Mavis told her coming to her side "they can handle it" Mavis said ressuring her

Lullabies eyes then glowed as it let a screech that shook the ground beneath the guild masters "it's charging up" Guild mine stated

the rest of the guild masters started panicking making comments like 'it's going to devour our souls' or "this is bad" mavis however, remained unmoved next to Lucy a small smirk coming on her face

* * *

 **[##** against magic ost **##]**

* * *

"If we work together we can beat this thing" Erza tells Natsu and Gray "I know we barely know each other but we have to protect the guild masters"

"Right" Natsu and Gray said in unison

Ready" Erza shouted as she pulled out two swords "go" she shouted as she lept in the air with Natsu and Gray following her

"{Requip}" Erza shouted as she changed into her heaven's well armor and struck the side of Lullabyes face causing it to stumble back

Gray slammed his fist on his palm causing the air around him to freeze "{Ice make:Lance}" for spears then formed from Grays hand and struck the center of the beast knocking it off balance

"Now it's my turn" Natsu shouted "{Fire dragon: iron fist}" Natsu then struck the check of Lullaby knock a few wooden teeth out

"they just punched the demon with fire"

"I've never seen anybody requip that fast"

"I didn't know Ice magic could do that" The guild masters all looked in awe as Natsu,Erza, and Gray knocked Lullaby around dealing blow after blow

"Your making me angry" Lullaby shouted as it struck another mountain Erza then popped out of the debre and struck it again

Gray landed on the ground and formed more I ce launching it at the demon causing it to stumble back

"I'm not finished with you" Natsu shouted as he jumped into the sky flames forming around his body "{Fire dragon wing attack}"

"I don't believe it" Kage said as he stared at the wizards

"for four wizards who just met, we sure do make a awesome bunch" Lucy said under breath

"Yes" Mavis said as she continued to watch

Lullaby let out another large roar causing the ground under them to shake "one note and your souls are mine" it said as the trees began to die

"oh no" Lucy said "this isn't good"

Lullaby classpad its hands together only for air to breath out of its body shocking the guild masters "wait what happened" someone asked"

"Why can't I play my melody of death" Lullaby asked shocked at this outcome

"it was due to the amount of damage inflicted on Lullaby during its charging period" Mavis said getting the attention from everyone "they were able to do enough damage that when played the song wouldn't play properly" Mavis explained "as I predicted"

"wait you knew" Lucy asked shocked

"how dare you moke me" Lullaby screamed in raged a what it had earned "I'll show you the true face of terror" Lullaby then kicked down a whole mountain causing the rubble to fly every where its eyes then glowed as it faced the guild masters

"oh no" Master bob said as Gray jumped in front of them

"{Ice make}" a large explosion the consumed the are a but luckily Gray was able to finish "{shield}" he finished as he protected everyone from the fire

"that's boy's maker magic is incredible"

"Maker magic" Lucy asked confused

"Aye" Happy told her "it's users can give magic users a tangible form however, there's one kind of magic that can destroy it"

"I will kill you all" Lullaby shouted

then the fire all started to disappear shocking everyone it was then revealed that Natsu was eating the fire

"is that boy" Goldmine stated

"eating fire" master bob finished

As Natsu finished the fire he wiped his mouth and smirked "now I got a fire in my belly"

"You're not human, you're a monster" Lullaby shouted ash it crushed the ground Natsu was under

Natsu jumped out of the way and then began running up the arm of the demon shocking it "your one to talk"

Erza swooped down and changed her armor aganin changing into her black wing armor and struck Lullaby once more

"{Ice make:saucer}" Gray formed a giant saw blade and launched it at Lullabye cutting its body in half

"Erza, Gray back up I got this" Natsu said as he started to spiral down to the monster "the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left" Natsu then smashed his hands together causing the fire to increase "put the two together and this is what you get {Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame}" Natsu shot a large ball of fire at Lullaby finally knocking the monster over

A large column of Light shot up into the sky as Lullabye returned to it's flute form and Landed on the ground

"I don't believe it" one of the guild master's said in shock

"they made beating Lullaby look easy" Goldmine said as he turned to congratulate the girls and her team he noticed that she was gone along with the little girl that was with her

"Hey bob" Goldmone asked "did you see where those kids went I wanted to thank them"

Bob came out of his shock to realise that the kids were gone disappeared as easily as they had appeared "hmm that is a pickle" he looked around at the destruction that was caused luckily no one was badly injured

"Where do you think they went" someone asked

"hey look" someone shouted as the guild masters looked they all saw a symbol embedded on the ground Goldmine looked at the symbol with curious eyes "it sorta looks like a fairy but with a tail"

"Fairy tail" master bob said "that a interesting name"

"still though" Goldmine said looking in the distance where did they go"

"wait those boffins left me" kage shouted as a note fell on top of his head he took it as it read "take this man too a hospital"

miles away the five wizards stood Mavis smiling as she and Natsu began to walk away

"Um why did we leave" Erza asked

"Yeah" Gray asked "and who the hell are you"

"all in due time" Mavis said while walking away "but you may call me mavis"

Gray and Erza gave each other strange looks and looked to Natsu and Lucy who were already following the mysterious women "I take it they must know her"

"Yeah let's follow em" Gray suggested "we might learn something" Gray then walked off to follow the wizards to wherever they were going

Erza nodded and soon began to follow, but stopped when the wind blew against her hair 'why do I get the feeling that there more to this then I know' she say in her head as she walks off into the night

* * *

 **Me:and that's a wrap just two more chapters before this arc as a whole ends which I'm exited that I got this far just really honestly this story's aren't easy to right but I make it work, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review thank you**

 **Lucy:hey Natsu**

 **Natsu:yeah**

 **Lucy:how much can myou eat**

 **MIra:oooo I know I know**

 **Next time: Natsu devours a village**

 **Natsu: just know I can eat a lot okay**

 **Mira:that's putting it lightly**

 **Natsu:hey**


	9. Natsu devours a village

**Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter in FT:resurgence so if you don't mind giving my story a nice review it would be really kind**

 **anyway now I should I make a joke or not**

 **I'll guess you'll find out next episode {looks at script for a second] Um guys I think we mixed up the scripts**

 **oh hell with it just start the story I'll be right back**

* * *

Deep in the desert to a man and a women walk over to what appears to be foot prints the man bends down his long black hair that covering the right part of his face "yep, they were defiantly here, but it's been several days"

"well what do we do" the female asked her green hair falling over her shoulder as she crossed her arms over her black dress

"We had back and give our report "

"Were heading back!" the girl screamed

The two then rode off their names where Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan and as they return to Magnolia they both carried hearts of uncertainty

"are you sure they went into clover canyon" Mira asked as she started pacing the pub floors

"Don't look at me Mira I was ready to after them" Bisca answers "I think someone's getting soft on me"

"I know your worried, but clover canyon is a death trap" Alzack explained "even with someone from a hunter's guild to guide you it would swallow you up and never spit you out"

"okay then, the real question is why would the go in there if it's a dangerous maze of canyons" Bisca asked looking at Mira

"I don't know" Mira said resting her hand on her check "I don't know"

* * *

 **Natsu devours a village**

* * *

Deep in a desert area Happy walks up to a cliff and kicks off the pebble he looks down as he tries to listen for a sound

This place is known as clover canyon and tons of researchers brave or foolish have ventured into this wide maze of canyons only to decorte its landscape with their bones

"Ah Jeez" Lucy shouted as she started waving her arms around "we've walked for a forever and a half and still haven't found Magnolia yet" Lucy complained to the cat "why are we following a cat anyway"

"Hey, I wasn't lost last time, so this is the first time I got us lost" Happy retorted to the celestial wizard

"First time or not let's just make it the last time ok" Lucy told the blue haired cat frowning

"I'm hungry" Natsu said as he and Mavis caught up to the pair behind them where Gray and Erza who had looks off concern on their faces as they walked through the landscape

"we all are so would shut up about" Gray shouted as they caught up "and besides couldn't you just eat your own fire"

Natsu grew a face off annoyance as he looked at Gray with angered eyes "Are you stupid I can't eat my own flames" Natsu shouted "that's like telling you to eat your arm"

"Why would I do that" Gray asked in shock

"pretty much the same reason" Lucy finished "Only type of fire Natsu can't eat is his own" Lucy explained

"it's not the only fire I can't eat but still" Natsu corrected her "she's right though"

Lucy then gave a look to the two wizards following them "hey Gray, Erza if you don't mind me asking why are you following us back to Magnolia" Lucy questioned as there two faces grew grime

"Umm I left my luggage their" Gray lied what he was really after was to find out what this Mavis person really was

"I just wanted to see the sights I heard that they some really good strawberry cake" Erza told Lucy she wasn't however lying a part of hr really regretted not stopping for cake in the magical city of Magnolia

"never mind that Lucy" Mavis said speaking up "we have other things to attend" Mavis said looking towards the horizon

"like what"

"Getting some food" Natsu sad as he groaned

"Jeez will shut up" Gray shouted "your just making it worse ya idiot"

"I'd like to see you make you icy freak" Natsu shouted

"Yeah well bring ya fire clown"

they soon began fighting throwing fist back and forth one accidentally hitting Erza

Gray stopped in full terror as he was the one who hit Erza and Natsu slowly started to back up slight giving off a 'i don't want to be you' before his head was grabbed along with Gray's and she smashed them into each other

"listen we are all hungry here" she said standing over them "so we all need to be level headed-" she was interrupted when her stomach started growling as well

"Your stomachs trying to tell you something" Gray said sarcastically

"No it's not" Erza said denying the Ice wizards "you're hearing things"

"You kids really need to calm down" Mavis said with a slight annoyance in her voice "well get home soon enough" she said as she looked over the cliff along with Happy

"You said that three hours ago" Natsu retorted "honestly I'm getting more hungry by the second"

"AH" Happy screamed as he grew a wide smile on his face

"Whats up with you" Natsu asked shocked at his best friends outburst

"down there look Natsu look" Happy shouted as the rest of the group went over to see a bunch of flying fish going over the canyon "those are wing fish there a rare delicacy" Happy explained as his mouth started to drool

"You can't be serious" Lucy asked

"You done good Happy ya done good" Natsu said with tears in his eyes as his stomach started to growl even louder

"A rare delicacy huh" Gray asked out loud his stomach growling again

"Wing Fish" Erza said under her breath her mouth drooling at the sound of food she just couldn't help herself

"Alright guys it's time to get fishing" Happy shouted holding a fishing rod in one of his hands

Soon Natsu,Gray,Erza, and Lucy were sitting at the side of the cliff holding fishing rods as the wing fish continued to fly over the bottom "come on bite the rod ya stupid fish Natsu moaned as he hung over the cliff

"this better be worth it" Lucy groaned as she looked down

"just shut up and fish, anything edible will do" Erza groaned at the two clearly annoyed to their antics

"Your that hungry huh" Lucy said under her breath

"We need to fish harder guys" Happy shouted his face lighting up "Come on we can do this" the blue cat shouted "okay I give up" Happy said throwing his fishing rod to the ground and walking away from it

"wow that was quick" Lucy said shocked at the felines quick downfall "why'd you give up, you can do it little guy" Lucy said trying to cheer the talking cat up

Happy looked up to the blond girl and started to run away crying "I can't help that I'm little" as he ran away with tears in his way shocking Lucy who just wanted to see him smile

After hours of sitting on the cliff Natsu and co where able to catch a single wing fish they all stood over the fish as it groaned its eye's turning into X's soon fire covered the fish as it yellow and orange scales soon turned into red and green

"there ya go Happy" Natsu moaned as he handed the fish the his small feline friend

"but, that's not fair to you guys" Happy said as he stared a the fish

"if we were to split it up it just make us want more" Gray told the feline as he turned away "just hurry up and eat it before we change our minds

"okay" Happy then shoved the fish bones and all down his throat as his friends all turned away groaning as the blue cat eat the wing fish without a second thought only to spit it out seconds later completely disgusted by its contents

"Really" Lucy shouted as she saw Happy attempt to clean the fish of his tongue

* * *

 **{##** Happy's theme **##}**

* * *

Moments later the group continued to walk their hands covering their stomachs "I hate to say it but" Natsu started

"all that fishing made us even hungrier" Gray finished as the group continued on to their trail to Magnolia

"hey look" Mavis said with glee as they came up to what appears to be a small village

"wait it can't be" Erza shouted

"and we all know what's in a village" Lucy shouted

"Food" Natsu and Happy shouted as the group excluding Mavis ran into the village leaving a very confused Mavis behind "for all they know that could have them been having a heat stroke" she let out a sigh as she followed the kids into the village

As she caught up with them she noticed that village seemed a little off as if it were missing something "hey, where is everybody"

"Mabey taking an afternoon nap" Natsu suggested "hey anybody home!" Natsu shouted as loud as he could

"somebody cook us some dinner!" Happy shouted after words

"Ge'ez happy ever hear of the word please" Lucy commented

"that's very weird" Erza stated as she moved ahead "even so there should be at least a few people up and about"

"Maybe they all got drunk and passed out" Mavis suggested

"That only happens in Magnolia Mavis" Lucy said sweat dropping

"they do love their spirits don't they" Mavis said smiling "it's almost reassuring"

before anyone else could react Natsu burst off in blazing speeds "you guys can stand here all you want, but I'm going to find a kitchen to raid" he said as he ran off

"shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Natsu" Gray shouted as he caught up with the dragon slayer

"Your just mad cause I thought of it first!" Natsu shouted as the two ran off

* * *

Natsu ran up to a door and started to bang on it "is anybody home" receiving no answer he proceeded to bang on the door even harder "come on I'm dying man" Natsu shouted as he barged in to find an empty house

Gray followed Natsu inside "looks like no ones home"

Natsu looked around and noticed something on the table "who cares there's food" Nasu walked up to the table which had a bowl of bread and some soup lying on it Natsu picked one up "open wide"

"Natsu wait!" Erza shouted before he could put the bread in his mouth "isnt' this strange too you"

"Yeah" Gray added "who leaves a table full of food" Gray said as he started messing with the soup "and where are they now"

"how should I know" Natsu told him "ready to dig in Happy"

"Aye" Happy answered with his mouth drooling

"Natsu" Mavis shouted causing the boy to freeze "we need to investigate the village first"

Soon everyone in the rooms stomachs started to growl which caused Mavis to sweat drop "okay then, Lucy, and Natsu I want you to search the area round the village for mushrooms, or anything that looks edible while you do that Erza, Gray and I will search the village"

"yea yeah" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and started to drag her out

"hey wait" Lucy shouted as she struggled to get out of the dragon slayers grip "come on this isn't cool Natsu"

"I'll go with them" Gray spoke u[ "I won't last longer in here if I can't eat"

"Very well" Mavis said

* * *

Outside the village in a forest area Natsu Lucy and Gray walked around looking for mushrooms or a least something that they could eat" Man Mavis that food looked really good too" Natsu complained as he walked ahead he then saw the Mushrooms

"I was wrong these look tasty too" Natsu shouted as sparkles went into his eyes

"why Mushrooms though" Lucy asked

"isn't obvious Lucy" Happy said getting a (oh yeah) from Lucy "Natsu will eat a poisonous Mushroom and something weird will happen you know the cliché right"

"Give me some credit happy you think I'd fall for some lame gag like that" Natsu mumble as he stuffed a bunch of Mushrooms in his mouth "please"

* * *

 **In the village**

Erza had walked around a while she noticed that few clothes had been hung up to dry a slight breeze had brushed past her mind was all over the place she was positive that Natsu and Mavis had some connection to that mysterious wizard she had hunted for the past few weeks, but it was like looking for a ghost he appeared and disappeared as he pleased

Erza shook her head she couldn't think about that right she needed to focus on the village Erza walked into the house Natsu was in and saw Mavis looking over the steaming hot food "it's still warm" Mavis said under her breath

"what was that" Erza said as she walked up to the women

"its looks like it was made a few minutes ago" Mavis said "but if that's the case, then why is this place abandoned"

* * *

 **Forest**

"These Mushrooms are small but if I eat a bunch of them I'm bound to get full sooner or later" Natsu comments

"Then you should start picking faster" Gray said as he walked up with an equal amount of Mushrooms in his mouth

"here comes the set up"

Natsu the froze and his eyes began to pop out as he started choking scaring Lucy soon a large red Mushroom popped out of his head he let out a breath of air as he was able to calm down "that was scary"

"Your head is scary" Lucy shouted

"I thought it would turn purple" Happy said in a disappointed tone

"that what's you were hoping for!" Lucy shouted

"what's all the commotion about" Gray asked as he appeared with a large blue Mushroom on his head

"just look at each other okay" Lucy walking away from the two

Natsu and Gray to each other and soon burst out laughing at each others mushroom getting a groan from Lucy behind her Happy noticed a cartoonish large mushroom

* * *

 **In village**

Erza and Mavis meet up underneath a mushroom statue "find anything" Erza asked

"no, every home has been abandoned" Mavis told her "but there's piping hot food on every table" Mavis then stroked her chin "I have to admit I'm very perplexed, I feel like I know what's going on here but I can't think off it"

"Erza looked down and noticed a perfectly cut line in the middle of the ground "what's this" Erza bent down and felt the mark

"it can't be a crack" Mavis told her "the mark is too perfect" Mavis told her as she followed the line then maybe"

* * *

 **Forest**

Natsu and Gray were still laughing at their Mushrooms and Lucy just quit trying to stop them "come on you guys let's figure this out"

"hey look what I found"" Happy shouted as he picked the large Mushroom

"Woah that's huge" Lucy shouted "I don't wanna know what that does to you"

"Man we could eat for days of that" Gray said completely ignoring what happened the last time he ate one

"Let's hold off on eating these things" Lucy said as she deadpanned she couldn't believe they wanted to eat more of these things, however she couldn't blame them they were running on fumes at the most even then she wasn't that hungry yet, but before she could react Happy shoved the large Mushroom in his mouth "how could you! you have no idea what that thing does and you still put it in your mouth spit it out!"

"but it's yummy" Happy tells her before he swallows it and like Natsu his eyes stats to pop out as a small brown Mushroom grows on his head

"looks like that what happens to everyone who eats a mushroom" Natsu said as he looked at his friend's misfortune

"maybe there's some way around it" Gray asked

"that or maybe the villager thinks it's stylish" Natsu said smiling "who knows we might be in style when we get back"

Lucy giggled and looked at Natsu and her face froze "um Natsu, I think your Mushrooms growing" oddly enough Natsu Mushroom had grown twice its original size and had sprouted some fungus

"Natsu always gets the good gags" Happy cried

* * *

Meanwhile Erza and Mavis continued to follow the line until they had found to intersecting lines "weird"Mavis said as she overlooked the line

as they continued to look around it seemed that something started growling Mavis looked around it appeared to be coming from everywhere

"What's that" Erza asked

"It must be a-" Mavis started

* * *

 **Forest**

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy also heard the noise "what's that" they al asked as Natsu and Grays Mushroom started to glow before falling off

"hey look the Mushrooms fell off" Happy shouted excitedly

"Not quite" Lucy said smirking "yours is still going strong"

"Huh"

A large roar then covered the area scaring Lucy "whats' that" she asked

"I don't know, but we need to find out" Nasu told her "let's hurry and get back to the village"

"okay"

they all ran of forgetting about a panicking Happy who was trying to pull of his unwanted Mushroom "come on now this isn't' as funny"

* * *

 **In the village**

The two lines under Mavis and Erza started to glow as the ground began shaking "whats going"

"Erza , Mavis" a voice shouted the two turned to see the voice belonged to Natsu who ran up to them with Happy, Lucy, and Gray following behind them

"what's going on" Lucy shouted as the building around her started to glow red and a few of them even started moving

"Be careful happy" Natsu told his feline friend

"Aye"

"no villager" Mavis started muttering "weirdly shaped lines, and the buildings" Mavis eyes widen in her realization "we need to get to higher ground!" Mavis shouted "I need to see something"

Within moments the Wizards were all on top of a tall cliff as Mavis looked down her thought confirmed by what she saw "I don't believe it, this is an ancient spell called alive"

"What" Lucy asked

"the evidence is clear it turns in a mint objects into living creatures" Mavis told them "I have no doubt in my mind that we've stumble some black magic users"

"wait a dark guild" Gray asked

"No, these people were not wizards" Mavis explained "I can only assume that they were trying to come up with some hair brained scheme only for it to backfire"

"So they were eaten by their own homes" Natsu asked in amazement "that's crazy" Natsu face lit as a thought came into mind "wait if their living creatures, then that means"

Gray face also lit as he got wha Natsu was going at "we can probably turn them into"

"Food" The two shouted in unison giving off large smirks

"Your smirking makes your nakedness creeper Gray" Lucy shouted popping up behind the two

Erza nodded smiling at this point she'd eat anything"Let's get cooking!" she shouted

* * *

 **[##** against magic ost **##]**

* * *

"wait is this a good" Lucy started before the three wizards jumped off the edge complete set with their idea

"Should we stop them" Lucy asked

"actually, I kinda wanna see where this is going" Mavis answers "it can't be that bad"

Natsu landed in front one the monster with a large smirk on his face "hello dinner, before I eat you let me tell you a little secret, I'm an awesome chef and I like to flambeau"(not sure if I spelt that right)

"{Fire dragon iron fist}" Nasu struck the beast multiple time with his fire till it turned orange "sorry pal but your toast" Natsu shouted as he continued to strike it "now that it's cooked" Natsu then hit the rocks behind him and caused boulders to fall on it "will cover him up and let him steam for a bit

Gray landed in front of a few more monsters "normally I'd save dessert for after the meal, but not today {Ice make: Fish net} a large wave of Ice covered the monster freezing it solid "anyone wanna try a monster popsicle

Happy was trying to fight a chair he swung at it with a small club that he had found "I don't care if you're a chair, you can't taste worse than a wing fish" Happy told the chair as it continued to strike at him on blow caused happy to jump up and cause the chair to run around crazily

* * *

 **[##** Titania's theme **##]**

* * *

Lucy had managed to catch up with Erza who was giving the monster a death glare "Erza" she shouted

"Sand back" Erza told her "it's time to get cooking"

"With what"

"{Requip} Erza armor then came off as she changed into her chef armor with two giants knives as her weapon she then struck at the monster causing it to break into smaller stick "the secret is the cut them into pint small square 5 centimeter wide"

Mavis had found a rock and decided to sit on it her face looking a little gloomy as she heard Natsu shouting Fire dragon iron fist and Gay shout Ice make knuckle " i saw a lot of outcomes for this, but I didn't expect this one" she said as she heard what seems to be the last punch

Natsu landed in front of the monster who was now covered in rocks "time to dig in" he tore of a tentacle and was about to eat when happy who was still on the chair ran past him "what's with happy, I don't care how hungrier he is he can't it a chair"

Erza stood in front of her handy work smiling "go on Lucy you try i first" she said

"No way" Lucy retorted

"Fine"

"that's cold Erza you were using me as your personal Guinea pig" Lucy shouted as Happy flew past them still on his chair "umm should we help him ir"

"he'll figure it out" Erza told her as she stared as the piece of monster she then took a bit of it while Lucy looked on

"so" Lucy asked Erza looked up and handed her the price she just it off "fine" Lucy unwillingly took the monster piece and looked at it

Gray had also taken a piece of his monster "not pretty, let's hope it taste better than it looks"

All three wizards bt into the monster at the same time and all their mouths pucker up from disgust "Gross" the all shouted

"Mavis you knew didn't you" Natsu shouted at a know laughing Mavis

"Yeah kinda"

"then why'd you let us eat it" Gray came up shouting "you trying to kill us"

"I'll have to agree I wouldn't exactly call this edible" Erza said agreeing with Gray

"If you knew it wasn't edible then why'd you force me to eat it" Lucy shouted behind her Happy crashed into the side of a cliff causing his Mushroom to fall off

"hey your mushroom finally came off" Gray said completely ignoring what had happened to the cat

"I don't care about the Mushroom, I want to know why you guys didn't help me" Happy shouted

"You were in trouble" Natsu asked confused " I thought you were goofing off"

Happy face grew pale as he backed away from his so-called friends who started talking about what to do know 'and here I thought we were friends' happy was pulled from his thoughts when another monster popped up from the ground "look out" Natsu shot it with a ball of fire

More monster then began popping out of the ground surrounding the wizards "these things are disgusting" Lucy sad

"in more ways than one" Erza finished

"We need to get out of here" Mavis told them

"Alright then" Natsu said smirking "we'll have to fight our way out {fire dragon roar} Natsu shot down most of the monster but more popped up in their place

Erza then requiped into her heaven's wheel armor and sliced the monster that came up pushing them back

"I wanna help" Lucy shouted "{open gat of the golden bull:Taurus} the giant cow came out the ground and immediately grew hearts in his eyes "you looking smooth as usual Ms Lucy" he told her "less passion more bassion"

"SHe loves my Mooves" Taurus then slammed his Axe on the ground shooting up some monsters

"{Ice make:wall}" Gray shot up a large wall of Ice and cover the monsters in it as the wizards keep beating up the monsters more than kept coming up in their place they all ended up in a circle surrounded the ground began to glow as the number off monster tripled then that of before

"So pretty" Happy said forgetting the situation they were in

"Your missing the point again" Lucy told him "what's going on in that mixed up head of yours"

Soon the ground began to crack beneath them causing them to panikce even more "run" Erza shouted but was too late as the ground beneath them shattered and they fell in the hole

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

"Man I'm starving" Natsu complained as the group was back to where they started roaming around trying to figure where the hell they were and get home to magnolia so they can get some food of any kind at this point

"I can't walk another step" Happy said going into the air with his wings

"Stop showing off ya fuzzball" Gray told him

"I'm just glad we're still alive" Lucy said following them

"by the way" Gray asked facing the blond Wizard "what exactly happened"

Lucy just shrugged as she looked back to Mavis who was trailing behind them she had to admit she still didn't understand what the girl was

"Mavis is it" Erza asked in a calm voice as she walked up to the small girl "I don't understand your explanation ma'am"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Natsu, Lucy and Mavis all stood in front the now free villagers all of them on the ground looking completely exhausted

"What were you trying to pull" Natsu asked

the people of the village flinched until a member came forward "we...we were trying to use the magic circle to cast spells but it turned us into those things" she told them

"WHen you guys stepped into the circle you activated it and we lost control" another man told them

"uh I ate one those things" Lucy said grossed out

"well you won't have to worry about it happening again" Mavis spoke up "I hope you villagers learned your lesson black magic isn't to played with"

"Mavis what do you mean" Natsu asked

"don't worry about Natsu" Mavis told him "know as for you villager I hope you never attempt anything like this again" Mavis said re focusing her attention on the villagers

"Yes, we never want to go through that again"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"When we finally beat the monster the magic circle seems to self destruct on itself, and you were able to not only to save us but free the villagers as well" Erza asked as she stopped along side Gray who had slowed down to meet her "how'd you do it"

"Hmm" Mavis stroked her chin pondering on how she should tell the girl this "honestly I don't know how to tell this" Mavis told her "but you shouldn't worry yourself about" Mavis said giving off a warm smile

This got weird looks from Erza and Gray as they continued to trail the three wizards to Magnolia

"besides that's not the most important thing right now" Natsu said

All four them nodded their head as Mavis let out a sigh she would have to deal this for a longer time

"Were still hungry"

* * *

 **Me:and there's the chapter next time it's the last chapter of the first arc and then on to the Galuna Island arc anyway please review and see ya in the next one**

 **Lucy: Erza looking for Natsu**

 **Mira: huh why**

 **Lucy: Well she doesn't know its Natsu but still she' looking for the guy who destroyed the ports and a lot of other things if I might add**

 **Mira: I knew this would happen one day**

 **Natsu: hey it's not my fault**

 **Mira: Yes it is**

 **Next time: Salamander**

 **Lucy: I can't believe this is happening, what happens if they get into a fight**

 **Natsu: Aw yeah I'm always ready for a good fight**

 **Mira: well that be interesting Natsu is the 3rd strongest Wizard in Magnolia at the moment and Erza from what I hear is no slouch herself that'd be an interesting match if I do say so Myself**

 **Lucy: you guys are missing the point**


	10. Salamander

**Hey, guys, I'm deciding on a new intro if you don't mind so bear with me and tell me what ya think of it**

 **Me: So ya here I will talk about what coming up in the arc and stuff followed some random characters from the story I wonder who**

 **Happy: aye sir**

 **Me: and siegrain from the magic council**

 **siegrain: why hello this will be an interesting chapter, to say the least, However, there is still much to be discussed**

 **Happy: this guy creeping me out**

 **Me: I know mabey this wasn't a good Idea after all**

* * *

In the large city of Era the seven council members wherein another meeting this time they were discussing the events of the Lullaby incident

"I can't believe this" Org said massaging his temples "how could a dark guild rise up completely under our noses"

"It is a strange anomaly isn't it" someone spoke up this man is the holds the ninth seat on the council he is a tall middle-aged, his name is Leiji, "I thought the dark guild was destroyed after the second trade war

"It appears we were miss informed" Belon spoke up "if so how many dark guilds could there be," she asked confused

"I say we should do an investigation, for all, we know there are as many dark guilds as there are stars in the sky"

"I agree" Siegrain spoke up "but, we also a bit of graduate to the wizards who stopped Eisenwald in their tracks "I hear that they took own they whole guild before our rune knights could show up"

Org let out a laugh "what are you suggesting Siegrain, that were in debt to a bunch of holigans" the elder man spoke "

"No, what I'm saying is I think we should meet our so-called heroes face to face," Siegrain said with an evil smirk on his face

* * *

 **Magic councils plot**

* * *

 **[##** Lucy's theme **##]**

We return to the city of Magnolia where we find Lucy sitting at a dest a quill in hand and a piece of paper in front of her as she started to write

Hey, mom just waits until I tell you about the crazy week I had first I ran into this weird wizard Natsu who you won't believe this is a dragon slayer just like from those story's you'd tell me when I was little. I also meet two other wizards named Erza and Gray together we stopped a plot to kill all the Guild masters, a dark guild called Eisenwald had attempted to get their hands on Lullaby a death flute but we were able to stop them in a nick of time. It's still hard to believe that I was at the center of such a big ordeal and to top, it off no one knows it was me kinda sucks, but Natsu told me not to talk about too much. I feel scared thinking about sometimes, but I should be fine. All of the Eisenwald members were caught and Kageyama went willingly. I guess Gray's words got to him, what troubles me though is they never found that Eirgor guy though which means he's out their somewhere plotting revenge. I just hope Natsu around when that happens. I can't explain why but I feel safer when he's around I guess it's because we've been there so much in our short time knowing each other. he'll keep me safe I know it so no need to worry about me mom I'll be fine. P.S don't tell dad about any of this, please.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she put the letter in an envelope and stood up to go to the chest behind her with another sigh she opened it up and put the letter on the chest she was interrupted when she heard a knock on her window

Lucy turned confused 'who would be knocking on my window' she asked herself as she went up to open the window to find Natsu hanging from the ledge

"Hey Lucy," he said giving off a big grin "mind if I come in"

Lucy's face fell as she saw her partner acting if that was normal "why didn't you use the doo" she asked stepping aside so Happy could fy Natsu in

"Cause it would have taken too long," Natsu told "I'm kinda in a rush so hurry up," he said in an unintentionally demanding tone

"why," Lucy asked raising an eyebrow

"duh" you're going to miss Mira world famous pancakes

"Aye" Happy shouted "there almost as good as her grilled salmon" happy said drooling "that's the only cooked fish I'll eat"

"okay but"

"No, but's just hurry up!" Natsu shouted

Lucy really hated being rushed she like her mornings to be slow and quiet which wasn't the case here as she was dragged to the fairy pub at inhuman speeds

Natsu slowed to catch his breath as he walked her to the counter "was that really necessary Natsu!" she shouted as she sat at the bar "I mean I can cook ya know"

"I bet you can Lucy, but come it's not a trip to Magnolia without having Mira's famous pancakes"

"Aye," Happy said jumping "come, Lucy, you have to try them

As if on cue Mira popped up from behind the counter "oh hey Lucy I see Nasu got you her in time" Mira said with a gigantic smile she then pulled out a small pancake with two eggs and a bacon on the side

"I made this specifically for you" Mira

"Mira you didn't have too," Lucy said a light blush forming on her cheeks

"Oh come on you deserve it," Mira told her

"Hey guys" two voices called out

they turned to see Gray and Erza sanding behind them smiling

"Oh hey guys how's it hanging," Lucy asked smiling "you come here for breakfast"

"this place sells food," Gray asked "what kind," he asked

"oh today's special is some pancakes," Lucy told them "according to Natsu and Happy there a legendary delicacy"

"hm I'll give it a try Erza said sitting down next to Lucy Gray soon followed thinking in his head that he might regret

"You two are in Luck it just so happens I have two left," Mira said smiling as she handed them the plates

"Let's dig in" Natsu shouted as he started devouring his pancake

Lucy, Erza, and Gray all stared at their pancakes for what seemed like hours until they all dug in at the same time and as soon as they took the first bite their taste buds did a jump for joy

Like Natsu, they soon began in hailing their food at inhuman speeds

They all let out a sigh as they pushed the plates aside and patted their stomachs

"that was wonderful," Erza said

"best meal I've had in a while," Gray said licking his lips

"totally worth it being rushed out of bed," Lucy said grinning

"I need a bathroom break," Natsu said uncharismatically as he stood up to go to the restroom

"Jesus he just ate," Gray said "where is that food going"

"I have no idea" Lucy answered

"actually the reason Natsu eats so much os due to his magic" Mira answered

"Really," Lucy asked shocked

"What is the flame-brains magic anyway?" Gray asked

"It's a lost magic that Igneel taught him," Happy told the Ice wizards "it's known as dragon-slayer magic"

Gray almost spit out his drink "wait Natsu is a dragon slayer" Gray asked completely lost for words "I thought they were a myth"

"Whose Igneel was that his father," Ezra asked completely unfazed by that revel

"Well in a way" Lucy answered "Natsu was raised by Igneel actually but he's not his real father," Lucy told him "your not gonna believe this next part but Igneel's actually a dragon," Lucy said smiling

This got a reaction from Erza as she nearly dropped her cup "wait, as in areal live dragon"

"Aye"

"I don't believe it," Gray said "there's no way"

"you can believe him or not, but I sure do it actually explains a lot about though" Lucy replied "Nasu isn't exactly a pro when it comes to normal human stuff"

"You can say that again" a voice called out the group turned to see a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. she held a flask in her hands and ave of a wink

"oh hey Cana, good to see your back how'd the job go," Mira asked smiling

"it was going great," Cana said smiling "then a guild showed up and ruined it," she said with a frown

"oh that's too bad," Mira said as she placed a hand on the women's shoulder

"Hey Cana how's it hanging" Nasu shouted as he came back to his seat

"I'm hanging all right," Cana said smiling "I hear you got a new partner"

"oh yeah," Natsu said as he motioned to Lucy "this my new partner Lucy," and these are some wizards we just worked with Gray and Erza," he said "and Lucy this Cana an old friend of mine she currently holds the title of Magnolia's heaviest drinker"

"And proud" Cana shouted "nice to meet ya," she said the group

They all smiled and waved as Cana bid farewell and ruffled Happy's ears and walked off

"So," Lucy said trying to start conversation "Mira our there any jobs today"

Mira shook head as Lucy felt her heart rip in half this life as too hard but she'd have to wait

"Actually, if you guys I don't mind I think we should head on one more mission" Erza spoke grabbing everyone's attention "I've been tracking that mysterious wizard, and I think I might be better suited if I had some help."

"Yeah that could be fun," Gray said

However, Mira and Lucy eyed Natsu with an I told you so as Natsu shrunk into his seat "um, I'm not sure" Nasu muttered

"Why not," Erza asked raising an eyebrow

"Umm you see" Natsu muttered trying to find a way to get out off this situation "a guy like that would have us away for a while and I gotta watch after Mavis" Nasu said half lying

Mira had to hold back her laugh as Erza sat down her cup "you mean that lady that was with us the other day" she asked "she seemed able to to take care of herself

"Well-" Natsu was interrupted when the pub door slammed opened and a walking frog entered the building it seemed to look around getting a taste for its' surroundings

it walked up to Erza with an odd look on its face "our you miss Erza Scarlet" it asked

"Yes" she answered "is there something wrong"

"and are these your companions," the frog asked eyeing Natsu, Gray, and Lucy who hide behind Natsu

"Yes"

the Frog then nodded before backing up "on behalf of the magic council, you four are under arrest"

silence then filled the whole area as Erza stared at the frog with disbelief "on what charge"

"that's not for me to say" the frog answered as Rune knights soon appeared behind it and cuffed the four wizards

before anyone could retort they were dragged out of them and into one of the carriages outside the only sound was hearing Natsu scream as the rune knights forced him on the carriage

Cana walked up to the know alone Mira who had picked up Lucy gate keys hoping the celestial wizard didn't lose her contracts "what was that about"

"I don't know," Mira told her "but it can't be helped, we can only hope for the best"

Happy looked down a frown forming on his face "be okay buddy, I won't be there to bail you out"

* * *

In the council chambers

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were guided through the halls they were all the sunlight coming in through the halls as they all faced the floor Erza was the most thought when she had them for help she had no idea she'd get them into this mess that meant they'd run into him

Erza thoughts were confirmed when she saw the man leaning against a pillar his arms were crossed as he smirked as he saw the armored wizard

"siegrain," Erza asked shocked that he had appeared while the frog had knelt down shaking while Erza had backed up a look of disgust formed on her face while Nasu, Gray, and Lucy started n confusion

siegrain rose from the pillar and started walking towards her his smirk yet to vanish "it's been a while Erza" he said as Erza got more defensive "no need to be so aggressive I mean you no harm" he explained while Erza started to lower her guard "this only a projection, My real body is in Era right know" he said smiling "and everyone behind those doors there projections too"

"NOw I see this all your doing," Erza asked "I can understand me, but why did you drag them into" she motioned to Nasu, Lucy, and Gray who were still confused

"that's not nice," siegrain told her "I stood for you and your companions, but the geezers wouldn't stand for it" he explained "You see you're a scapegoat"

Erza face widen in shock "so that's why we're here"

"Correction that's why your here," siegrain told her "since you and your friends aren't apart of a guild those geezers felt that it was right to put the blame on all you"

"that's not fair" Lucy spoke but quickly hushed when siegrain looked at her

"actually since you don't have guild protection over you it is fair," siegrain told her "you'd be amazed at how much the council talks about Magnolia the only place not under guild protection, and if it weren't for that silly charter you city has with us I'd bet they's force those wizards to make a guild"

siegrain leaned in closer before whispering in her ear "wouldn't agree miss" he whispered the last bit in Lucy's ear and her entire face froze "how"

This got Natsu angry for some reason he didn't like this guy "leave her alone" he spoke out

siegrain laughed "and you must be Natsu Dragneel," siegrain asked "I must say it's a pleasure to meet face to face, the way Magnolia talks about you is certainly pleasing to hear"

"Hey," Gray asked "can we get this over with"

"Oh and how's you master Gray" siegrain asked

"leave her out of this" Gray said shooting daggers at siegrain

This caused siegrain to chuckle "you solo wizards do love being alone I'm surprised you go this far"

"leave them out this siegrain" Erza barked as siegrain turned his attention back to Erza

" I had to introduce myself, Now I only meet you hear to give you a message my dear Erza, " siegrain then grabbed Erza's checks and whispered in her ear "you better keep quiet about-you-know-what for both our sakes

Erza entire body froze she slightly nodded her head as siegrain backed away "good, I wish you luck" he said as he faced Natsu " and as for you, I already know your little secret and about Mavis too"

Before Natsu could answer siegrain disappeared into the next room leaving the five of them in the hall the employe slowly rose his heads "you know some pretty important people"

"he's pure evil" Erza muttered

"what," the employee asked

"nothing" Erza answered a she looked to Natsu who was currently panicking Lucy had a sort of panic on her face too 'what are they hiding' she wondered to herself

* * *

court chamber

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stood in front of the projections of the magic council a gaval soon sounded starting the trial. siegrain sat next to Ultear, and Yajima all had calm and faces as they started hinting a bit of pity for the wizards on the other side was master's Michello, Belno, Yuri, and Leiji Org had sat in the middle and above him was the chairmen the holder of the first seat of the council

Defendant's Erza Scarlett, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and just Lucy" the employee asked confused as Lucy quickly nodded her head "any way you four are hereby charged with property damage to oshibana station, as well as the train tracks leading to clover"

Erza, Gray, and Nasu nodded as each of them did their fair share off damage Lucy, however, was trying to figure out what she had destroyed then she remembered that Virgo had dug a hole in the station and that was her spirit after all

"We also have a few accounts of public indecency on Gray Fulbuster" the employee spoke shocking Gray

"There are several eye-witness claims of him taking off everything but his underwear," Belno said as she read the paper "kids these days"

Ultear let out a laugh as she looked the women "I think we should just let them off with a warning" she said "their only children so no need to make a fuss on that"

Belno muttered something about no standards but was quickly overlooked as the chairmen rose from his seat " I think we all have come to terms with the punishment "

All the council members nodded as the wizards as Org rose from his seat "we've decided to let your kids off with a slap on the risk"

Lucy and Gray let out a sigh of relief as Natsu and Erza faces started to pale as one the employees walked out with a whip and cracked

"All right line up!" the employee

Lucy and Gray's faces paled as Natsu and Erza gulped fearing that the next few seconds of their lives would be absolute hell

* * *

Outside the courtroom

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all walked out of the courtroom rubbing their now blood red risk

"when they said they'd let us off with a slap on the risk I didn't think they'd literally slap our risk" Lucy moaned as she walked outside the courtroom

"Well at least it's over," Erza told her "honestly I'm glad we're not in any real trouble"

"Yeah," Gray said as he rubbed his risk " I had no idea this was a mock trial"

"Could have fooled me" Natsu said as he stopped rubbing his risk "hey I think the pain starting to go away"

"Well lucky you" Lucy as she continued to rub her hand "but it does explain why I kept my gate, Keyes, I'm going to have to sort this out later though"

As the wizards left siegrain watched them from afar 'it was a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel, I hope our next meeting is a little more pleasant'

he said as he watched the four wizards walk out the building 'I can't wait, soon the tower will be complete, but first I should lay some obstacles to bye me some time'

Ultear soon appeared next to him smiling "so it's time we begin our plan" she asked in a quiet tone

siegrain gave a cold smile "yes. yes it is" he looked to the distance "soon a new world order will begin"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy had returned to the pub the next day happy shouted with joy and crashed into Natsu's arms

"I'm glad you guys are okay" Happy said as he turned and gave Lucy a hug "so what happened at the council"

Natsu explained how the council used them as a scapegoat to make sure people knew this event didn't go unpunished

Mira frowned at this "I can't say I approve, but what's done is done"

"yeah" Lucy agreed "I'm just glad my spirits weren't too mad at me"

Erza, however remained quiet she was still reeling from her conversation with siegrain he had always left such a bad taste in her mouth

"Well I'm just glad it's over," Gray said taking a seat he was already in his underwear causing most of the women in the pub to stare

"Um Gray," Mira said nicely "nice skivvies"

"huh" Gray looked down and noticed he didn't have o his cloaths "aw damn it" he moaned

"hey Erza you okay," Nasu asked pulling the Scarlett wizard out her thoughts "I'm fine"

"Come on, don't let that seagrass guy get under your skin," Nasu said getting his name wrong

"It's siegrain Natsu" Lucy said correcting her friend "but Natsu's right how about we see if there any jobs"

Mira face then light up "your in luck Lucy yesterday we got in a whole lot of jobs," Mira said with a wink

"Really" Lucy said happily "Natsu let's hurry up and pick one"

"Ehh doesn't matter to me Lucy," Natsu told her "just make sure it A-class job"

"awesome" Lucy said "so what do ya say Erza"

"huh" Erza blinking "sorry it's just I feel really sleepy," she said as her she slowly started to fall to the ground

"Erza" Lucy shouted but soon her legs started to wobble as she almost fell down but was caught by Natsu

"It's him" Natsu said as he sat Lucy down at the table

One by one the people in the pub started to fall over spilling drinks and dropping there food on the ground as they all started to go to sleep soon the whole place was asleep except for Natsu and Mirajane as the tried their best to keep their friends from hitting the floor but even they seemed to be affected by it as a figure came in. he had a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face on his back were several magic staffs which were held by a dark green strap going across his main body

"Hello Mystogen" they both said as the wizard walked up to them

he stopped and eyed Happy who gave up trying to resist the spell and fell asleep he ruffled the cat's hair and pulled out a small blue bag and sat it next to the feline

He then stared at Natsu and Mira he handed a paper to Natsu and sat one the dest for Mira to look over "I'll be back" he said as he started to leave before Nasu grabbed his arm

"Whats this" Natsu asked as he should him what appeared to be a job request

"An S-class mission" Mystogen answered "you and your new partner should take it might interest her to say the least" he freed himself from Natsu's grip and started to leave "and she should get promoted to S-class if she's working with you am I right"

"wait Mystogen!" Mira shouted "the...sleep spell"

Mystogen chuckled "of course" he then started to walk out counting down as he began to reverse the spell on all the wizards "Five...Four...three...two...one"

As he disappeared everyone started to wake up they all started to register what happened

"Damn Mystogen"

"that sleep spell is impressive"

Lucy slowly started to come to as she let out a yawn "what was that" she asked as Gray and Erza both rose to their feet

"that was Mystogen" Natsu answered as he looked over what Mystogen gave him

"who," Lucy asked

"he's one the strongest wizards in Magnolia," Mira told him "if you don't mind I have to head upstairs for a bit"

"Yeah me too," Nasu said "I need to check this out"

The two soon left leaving a very confused Lucy "okay what got into them"

"there always like that when Mystogen comes back," Happy told her

"who is this Mystogen" Erza asked "was he the one who put all of us to sleep"

"Aye" Happy answered as he looked through the bag Mystogen gave him "the only three people to see have seen his face are Nasu, me and Mira"

"why doesn't he want anyone to see his face," Gray asked

"I don't know" Happy answered as he took a bit out the fish" all I know his Mystogen a major powerhouse"

"Yeah right," Gray said "someone that powerful would have been on the radar a long time ago"

"It's true," Cana said coming up to the Ice wizard "Mystogen one of the three strongest guy's around here"

"Wait so who are the there two," Lucy asked freaking out a bit

"Happy pretty much answered that question," Cana told her "Nasu and Mirajane"

Gray nearly choked on what was left of his drink "no-way that flame-brain"

"Yep," Elfman said coming up "My sister, Natsu, and Mystogen are the only three S-class wizards in Magnolia"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing Mira was an S-class Wizard along with Natsu then again she had seen Natsu power close hand

"Alright I'm back," Mira said as she came down the stairs, "everyone all right" everyone in the pub nodded as Mira let out a sigh of relief

"Hey Mira," Lucy asked "is it true that you an S-class wizard"

Mira nodded "yep me Natsu, and Mystogen," she said "were sorta like the guys who keep Magnolia safe"

"Hey Mira, what did Mystogen give Natsu," Happy asked

"you'll find out later Happy," Mira said clearly exhausted by recent events

* * *

later that night

* * *

Lucy walked alone through the streets of Magnolia with all she wanted to find a job but Natsu had avoided her saying that he had to prep for something

She had made to her tempory hotel that Natsu had bought for her a few nights back he was so nice

When she entered she was greeted by Natsu, Happy and Mirajane who was sitting on her couch

"kyaa" Lucy screamed "why are you guys here"

Nasu cleared his throat "Lucy you know how the job system works right"

Lucy rose an eyebrow "yeah there D-class mission which is normally for beginners C-class missions for wizards who are still getting the hang of working B-class missions are mostly for solo wizards not too hard but doesn't require too many wizards and there A-class missions which normally require teams off wizards but skilled wizards can complete on their own" Lucy told him

"Good," Mira said smiling "well you see Lucy above A-class mission are jobs called S-class quest"

"Like an S-class wizard," Lucy asked

"Aye," Happy said butting in

"S-class jobs are dangerous were one wrong move can be fatal" Mira told her "it's not for the faint of heart"

"Okay, why are you telling me this" Lucy asked

"Cause we're going on an S-class job," Natsu said shocking her

"What no, don't you think it's a little soon for that" Lucy said "I mean come on I've only been at this for a week"

"So you don't want the zodiac key that is an additional reward," Natsu said smirking

Lucy turned around and shoved Natsu into the ground and took the job she read something about a cursed Island but that didn't matter as she says that one the rewards was one of the twelve zodiac keys "okay, I'll go"

"Alright," Mira said jumping "I'm going to go and inform them be sure to talk to Mavis before you go"

"huh why," Lucy asked

"So I can wish you luck silly" a voice called out which turned out to be Mavis as she appeared the symbol appeared on Lucy's hand again "good luck I know this is sudden but this is a big event for you"

"Yea," Lucy said smiling

"well head out first thing in the morning," Natsu said as he began to leap out the window

"Use the door" Lucy shouted as Happy grabbed him and he flew out the Window

Lucy let out a sigh as Mavis and Mira Laughed Tomorrow was the dawn of a new adventure, but what secrets would it hold for our heroes

* * *

Miles away on an Island a group of people stood in a circle around what appeared to be a strange altar they all started chanting as a large purple beam came down

Behind them was a man who had an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also had striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on his back. below this was a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied.

"How much longer,?" the man asked the air around him began to freeze as he got closer to the ceremony.

"Not much longer my lord" someone answered she had her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back." all for the name of Love.

"ruff soon you will have your revenge." another man spoke out he had canine ears and only top he was was necklace with a sock in it he wore blue saggy pants that covered most of his feet.

"all for the cold emperor" another man answered he had extremely large eyebrows and sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front, kept the garment closed. Yuka's pants were dark and loose while his plain shoes were light-colored

The man started to laugh "soon I will avenge you Master Ur" 'if only you could be here Gray' the cold emperor thought to himself ' i know you would love this

* * *

 **And there it is I hope you liked it this chapter was made entirely from scratch. don't get me wrong I loved the original but it wouldn't have felt right with Nasu and Erza hardly knowing each other anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what think down below**

 **Lucy: I'm kinda nervous, what happens if something goes wrong**

 **Natsu: don't overthink it Lucy we should be fine**

 **Mira: Natsu right you're going to be fine**

 **Lucy: I know but I think I should have spent a little more time practicing**

 **Next time: Galuna the Cursed Island**

 **Lucy: I can't do this I'm going to panic**

 **Natsu: you'll be fine**

 **Lucy: stop telling me that**


	11. Galuna: the cursed Island

**Hey, guys, I'm back with the new arc of fairy tail today is the beginning of the Galuna Island arc I can't wait to get this arc going I hope you enjoy it now on to the story.**

 **Happy: welp looks like break time is over**

 **Gray: yep it's time to get to work**

 **Me:I can't I just can't mabey I'll go back to the jokes**

* * *

Wait are you serious" Elfman asked Mira the two were standing in the cafe Mira was behind the counter wiping it off as she nodded "Mystogen had found the job flyer on his way back and he asked Mavis about it, to which she said to give it to Natsu."

"okay," Elman said as he looked around "but why did you tell Lucy it was an S-class job."

Mira let out another sigh as she turned to face her brother "we did that in order not to worry her" Mira told him "for we know it could be higher."

"you mean an" Elfman stopped when Mira nodded "so why Natsu?"

"I don't know" Mira answered as she started to put away the towel "I don't know."

* * *

 **Galuna: the Cursed Island**

* * *

In the pictures port town of hargeon, Natsu and Lucy were walking down the boardwalk while Lucy was smiling "woah this brings back memories" she said smiling "it seems like only yesterday we had met for the first time."

Natsu groaned as he followed the bond girl "it practically was yesterday so no need to get all gushy."

"You sound Like an old lady Lucy," Happy said under his breath

"shut up!" Lucy shouted she turned around and started to walk away "now let's find a boat."

"are you crazy" Natsu shouted "why a boat can't we just swim there"

"and you call me crazy" Lucy told the dragon slayer

Natsu Lucy asked around finding sailor s and fisherman but each one turned them down "the island is cursed you don't want to go there" all the sailors told them.

"it's bad Luck to even mention its name," another said

As Natsu and Lucy looked they found a small boat but and walked up to it "excuse me sir" Lucy asked catching the mans attention he was a dark-skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and a mustache, he wore a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white T-shirt. He also wears dark pants, which are held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.

"I was wondering if you can take us to Galuna Island?"

the man looked up and simply shook his head "I'm sorry kids, but I doubt anyone will take you there" he told Lucy

Looks like were swimming" Nasu shouted with glee

"were not swimming Natsu" Lucy shouted

"there you are" a voice shouted

the pair turned back and noticed it was Gray, and for once he was wearing clothes "I heard you two are going on a job"

"Yeah so" Natsu

"Well I came to help you out," Gray said walking up to Natsu

"sorry we don't need it," Natsu said shocking Gray and Lucy

"Oh come on Natsu be nice, " Lucy said trying to stop the two from fighting, but she was already too late as the two were already bumping heads

"what you say flame brain"

"I said we don't need you and your lame-ass magic"

"oh yeah well bring it" Gray the formed a clump of ice on hand while Natsu hand ignited with fire this shocked the sailor

"wait are wizards," he asked causing the two to stop much to Lucy's relief "are you trying to lift the curse"

"yeah" they answered and the man smiled

"Get in," he said motioning to his boat

"Really" the all shouted

before Gray, however, could react Natsu knocked him out "alright let's go.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted we can't just leave him here "

"he' going to have to come too"

"but Lucy"

"Come on a little help never hurt anyone," Lucy told him "this lone wolf attitude really needs to stop" Natsu just let out a sigh before picking Gray up "fine let's go"

* * *

Miles away Natsu had already succumbed to his motion sickness and was currently hanging over the boat Gray was currently glaring at him while Lucy was shaking

Gray turned and looked at the sailor "hey if you don't mind me asking why'd you change your mind"

"My name is Bobo" the man answered "year's ago I use to live on the Island, however, I had to leave" he turned and started to remove his cape "because of the curse" he showed his arm which was deformed "be warned tragedy befalls anyone who steps n the Island"

"is that really the curse," Lucy asked shaking

Bobo looked up and smiled "were almost there" Lucy, Gray, and Happy all looked towards the Island

Lucy looked closer and saw the glowing mountaintop "that's weird why is the mountaintop glowing like that"

Lucy turned to see that bobo was missing which shocked her "what the where'd he go" Lucy asked

"did he fall out," Gray asked as they started to look around

"it's like he just disappeared" the water than began to pick up as a large wave started to pick the small boat up "was that Lucy asked confused to as what was happening

Gray turned around t see the ginormous wave about to consume them "um Lucy"

What is know gray" Lucy eyes widen in shock as the large wave came and was about to tip the boat over "Damn it"

"Hold on" Gray shouted as the wave flew over them sinking the boat and Natsu in the process.

* * *

Lucy felt like a train hit her she was just glad she woke up as she stood she felt the crunch of sand under her feet "did we make it" she looked around and saw Natsu, Gray and Happy all knocked out on the ground.

"man lucky that wave washed us to shore"

"I wouldn't call it luck."

"where'd that guy go," Natsu asked standing up.

"I don't know" Lucy answered, "after he told us about the curse he just vanished."

Natsu looked around "well we can't just stand here let's get moving and have a look around.

"Lucy took out the flyer from her back pocket and looked it over "hmm man this looks old," Lucy said, "but from what I can tell there's only one village on the Island and the village chief put in the request."

"Well let's get moving," Nasu said before turning to Gray" you coming"

"I thought you didn't need my help," Gray said with a smug look on his face

"whatever just come on," Natsu said in a begrudging voice "besides if we can pull this off solo wizards will hit the map"

this got a smirk off Lucy and Gray "well, in that case, let's go"

After walking all day the group had found the village it was protected by a big gate with a keep out sign hung out on the front

"Anybody home" Lucy shouted "we came to help you"

"We should just bust in," Natsu said smirking

"NO way!" Lucy shouted

"who goes there" a voice called out

the group look up to see a to people who were covered from head o toe looking at them "Were wizards from Magnolia" Lucy shouted "we came because of the job request"

the pair look at each other before walking back soon the gate opened showing a shorter man he walked out and look at the group "are pleas have been answered at last" he said "please come in"

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a weird look before walking into the village

"I'm Moka the village chief before we continue there's something you need to see" he turned to the villagers and nodded before each of them started to remove there robes reveling disfigured arms legs and a few of them even had horns sticking from there heads

"just like that guy on the boat"Gray whispered

'not to mention this guys sideburns' Natsu thought to himself

"everyone on the Island has suffered from a type of disfigurement due to the curse "

"excuse me from asking," Gray said walking up to Moka "but what makes you think it's a curse and not an infectious disease

"we've consulted with plenty of doctors and there is, in fact, no such disease in existence"

"This all began after the moon fell under an evil spell"

What kind of spell" Lucy questioned

"for you see several years ago the moon color changed to and cover the Island in an ere purple glow" as if on cue the moon then appeared from beneath the clouds this caused the villager to all began to scream as the body began to change some spotted wings from there backs and some grew beaks and horns

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you," Moka told them

"it's okay, I'm just confused, " Gray told the man

"Why is this happening" Natsu asked

Moka nodded "this happens every time the purple moons glow hits us," Moka said bowing his head "unfortunately, there are some when the sun rises who no longer can revert back to there human form," he tells them "so we have no choice but to put them out of there misery"

"but what if they were to change back to normal"

Moka nodded we thought of this but we couldn't hold them they would always break out" he said as he held out a picture "I was even forced to kill my own son" surprisingly the picture was of bobo the man who had brought them to the Island.

"wait isn't that" Gray jabbed Lucy and the side And pulled her up to him, "I think that we should keep that to ourselves," Gray told her

"huh why," Lucy asked

"Cause he's may be dead, but his spirit still lives on" Gray explained "which why when we got hear his spirit disappeared."

"please left the evil curse on our Island," Moka asked bowing his head

"okay what do you need us to do," Natsu asked, "we fix this I promise."

Moak looked up tears flowing in his eye "there's only one way to fix this, the moon needs to be wiped from the sky."

* * *

Later that night Nats, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all were staying in one of the huts in the village

"I never thought that the moon could be so creepy," Happy said while staring out the window

"hurry up and close the window Happy" Lucy shouted "you heard what the chief said, you might not care but I don't want to turn into a freak"

"I'm not too sure about this job guys," Natsu said while sitting on a couch

"do they really think we can destroy the moon," Gray asked

"I don't know," Natsu said standing up "I wonder how many punches it would take"

"I don't think there's a wizard on the planet strong enough to pull that off Natsu"

"well then what else can we do"

"We should look around," Lucy said rubbing her chin "there may be some other way to lift the curse"

"Alright then let's get some sleep and set out first thing in the morning" Natsu shouted as jumped onto his sleeping bag

"Aye"

"I'm right there with ya," Gray said as he landed on his own sleeping bag

Lucy let out a sigh before laying on her sleeping bag as well

A few hours later Lucy woke up to both Natsu and Gray's loud snoring ' how in the hell am I suppose t sleep with the beat and the pervert both sawing logs like this

* * *

The next day Lucy and the other's were walking through the forest "do you really think well be able to lift the curse"

"we have to find another way I mean, even though the villagers think it's cursed, but everyone else like the moon, and besides who knows what would happen if it were destroyed

"I hate to admit this, but you're right, without the moon, the tides would get messed up," Natsu said agreeing with Gray

"and salmon would go extinct and that's my favorite fish" Happy added

"would you guys keep it down, we don,t know whats lurking out here so we don,t want to draw any attention the lady demands impatiently" the two looked back to see Lucy inside of Horologium

"You should walk on your own for once," Natsu tells her

"You summon you spirts just because your Lazy" Gray tells her "come on"

"Look this whole curse thing is really starting to freak me out she says nervously"

"come on this quest rules" Natsu shouted

"I'm pretty sure I can freeze that curse," Gray said

"You guys are idiots she retorts disparingly" Horologium

"Aye"

A Rumble is then heard through the jungle Horologium looks back to see a large figure looking down at him and Lucy Gray and Natsu also turn to see it and let out a loud scream

"Don't just and there do something she yells frantically"

* * *

 **##[** Gray's theme **]##**

* * *

"I got this" {ice make: wall} a large sheet of Ice cover Gray and the other as the monster shouts what appears to be a type of breath attack which causes Natsu and Gray to gag

"Whats going on" Lucy shouts from inside Horologium she looks down to see Happy inside "and did you really sneak in here"

Aye says the little blue" Horologium stops and lets out a cough which causes him to disappear exposing Lucy and Happy to the stinky air

Once it clear Natsu is passed out on the floor "come on man get up" Gray shouts

"that breath knocked him out cold" Happy tells the Ice wizard

"stand back" Gray slams his fist to his palm and begins another {ice spell"Ice make: floor}" a whole sheet of ice covers the floor which causes the giant rat monster to sleep and fall down

Natsu stands up recovering from the stinky air "next time just do that from the start"

"Oh shut up," Gray tells him

Lucy looks around and sees a temple with a moon symbol on it "come while we have a chance let's hide in there " she shouts as she turns back only to see that Natsu and Gray have started attacking the monster "or that"

* * *

the group made their way to what many call the temple of the moon

INside Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy all looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

Natsu looked and saw the moon symbols all along the walls "what are those."

"Moon symbols" Gray answered "this place looks over a million years old"

"Yeah," Natsu said as started to walk around "even the floors look uneven," Natsu said as he placed his foot on what appeared to be a loose tile this action caused the floor to break and sent them all down into what appeared to be a cavern.

Lucy stood rubbing her forehead "next time Natsu if a footing looks loose. don't step on it!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Natsu said as he started to walk away "but, there is a weird smell coming from back here."

"From were," Lucy asked calming down as she Happy and Gray followed him they NAsu came out of the cave to see a giant sheet of Ice it mere presence caused the air around it to freeze and become visible once Gray Lucy and Happy caught he all stared in shock at what they saw.

 **##[** Akuma Deliora Ost **]##**

"Deliorea" Gray muttered out "but what in the world is it doing here".

"You know what that thing is," Lucy asked.

"Yeah it's Deliora, the demon of destruction" Gray answered.

"Demon of construction" Nasu asked confused.

"Destruction" Happy corrected.

"H...how" Gray stutter "why is it here, what the hell is doing on Galuna Island!" Gray shouted.

"Gray calm down," Lucy said placing a hand on Gray's shoulder

"You've seen this thing before," Natsu asked

footsteps were then heard Lucy looked back o see two shadows two men appeared one had large eyebrows and the other looked like a dog "the voices seemed to come from down here"

"I hate being up during the day" the man groaned he looked back to his friend and an evil smirk grew on his face "so toby have been exposed to moon drip you have those pointy ears"

"Grr I told you its a fashion statement stop being such a jerk yuka" the other man known as Tobey shouted

"I was just joking calm down" Yuka shot back as the walked up to giant Ice

"Moon drip" Lucy whispered "could that be the name of the curse"

Lucy hid again when more footsteps were heard

"Yuka, Tobey" a voice called out "something terrible has happened"

"What is it know Sherry," yuka asked

"it's angelica, she was attacked" the young explained "and know I'm sad"

"You're telling me your moping around, cause your stupid pet rat got attacked" Tobey shouted

"Angelica isn't a rat" sherry retorted "she is a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us, she is love," Sherry told while hearts appeared in her eyes

"I don't know who these guys are, but there a bunch of weirdo's," Lucy said under her breath

"I don't know, but based on the scent there, not from the Island," Natsu told her

"And it doesn't look like they have the demon curse" Happy added

"intruders" Yuka asked

"Yes, and it's almost time to start collecting moonlight again," Sherry told him "this news makes me so sad, this news would displease the cold emperor, " Sherry said "we need to find them before the emotions first light"

Agreed" Yuka said

Tobey growled in agreement

"Since they've seen deliora we can't allow them to live," Sherry said "we give the gift of eternal slumber "we will give them she looked up as hearts filled her eyes once again "Love"

"Your talking about death right" Tobey asked confused

Something snapped catching their attention"what was that," Tobey asked

"it came from over there" the three then ran to see what it was

As they left Lucy Natsu and Gray stood up as Happy flew next to them "nice job cat"

"Aye"

"Aww" Natsu groaned "we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them"

"Not yet," Lucy told him 'we need to investigate some more first"

"Man this job just gets more and more complicated" Natsu moaned

"Aye" Happy agreed "like who is this cold Emporer guy"

Gray looked back at Deliora " I still don't see what anyone would want from this thing"

"Do you know this Demon Gray" Lucy asked

"Yeah, it was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent," Gray said refusing to look at the demon "a decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan, countless people lost their lives" Gray explained

"The women who taught me my magic," Gray said finally looking up at the Demon "my Master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away"

Gray closed his fist and Ice began to form around "I don't know if it has to do with the curses on the Island, but I know it doesn't belong here" Gray said, "we need to find this cold emporer." Gray said calming down

"cause if they try to tarnish my masters legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born"

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's good to be back from the dead, I can't wait to do the rest of this story anyway happy trails**

 **Happy: Hey guys you ever hear of this moon drip thing**

 **Lucy: No I haven't hey wheres Mira**

 **Natsu: She had to work the bar today, and no what is it anyway**

 **Happy: I don't know but it sounds like it could be juice or something**

 **Lucy: that sounds**

 **Natsu: completely awesome**

 **Next time: Deliora**

 **Natsu: Oh come on Lucy have some imagination**

 **Lucy: how'd I'd get talked into this**

 **Me: that's what I said**


	12. Deliora

**Previously on a fairy tail retold**

 **Happy: Natsu, Gray, Lucy and I headed to Galuna Island lead by their fearless leader happy, it's a scary place because it's cursed**

 **Lucy: your everything but fearless**

 **Happy: along the way we found some demons, large eyebrows and a demon frozen in ice**

 **Natsu: pretty weird so far**

 **Me: well here we go**

* * *

 **[Deliora theme]**

* * *

"I can't believe it's him, Deliora," Gray said shock and anger filled his voice as he stared at the monster that was sealed in ice

"Are you sure that this is the same monster that your monster sealed away?" Natsu asked he walked up to Gray

"I'm positive," Gray said with a fearful look in his eye

"why would this be transported from the northern content to Galuna Island," Happy asked

"wait, what if this has something to do with the curse," Lucy asked

"mabey" Gray answered "it may have been sealed in ice, but he's still alive"

"how is that possible" Natsu asked

Gray let out a sigh "My master, Ur used a spell caused Ice shell" Gray explained " it's so strong that not even the most powerful flame spells could melt it"

Natsu look at the block of Ice in amazement 'I'd love to test that theory" he thought to himself

"Wait, if the Ice can't be melted why bring it here," Lucy asked

"I don't know" Gray answered," but I do know that whatever it is, it can't be good" Gray let out a short breath

"We need answers," Natsu said turning towards Lucy " let's go find those guys"

"NO!" Gray shouted "we need to stay here and wait," Gray said as he looked at the sealing

"wait for what," Happy asked

"For the moon to come out," Gray told him "whatever they're doing it has something to do with the moon"

Natsu turned "alright"

Lucy just nodded "well stay here"

Gray looked at Deliora one more time "don't worry Ur I won't let you down again"

* * *

 **Deliora**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all sat at opposites side of the cave Lucy occasionally would look over to see both boys having the look of deep thought on there faces

"Hey Happy," Lucy asked

"Yeah" Happy answered

"why does Nasu seem so distant," Lucy asked "I mean he always has this look in his eye"

"Aye," Happy said "Natsu normally isn't like this" Happy told her "he's normally is more chipper"

Lucy then turned her attention to Gray who also had a look of deep thought on his face

Gray continued to stare at the demon the memories of the time he spent with his master flowing into his mind

* * *

Flashback

In a frozen tundra, We find a younger Gray following behind an older woman his master Ur "Gray" she asked as she turned back to see the boy shivering "are sure ok" she said in a concerned voice "like I told you, training with me will be tough"

"Yeah," Gray said while shivering "I'll make it"

* * *

Awwww!" Lucy moaned " I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring" oh I know" Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out one of her silver keyes {open gate of the harp constellation: Lyre}

a poof of smoke revealed a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Hi Lucy" she shouted gle-fully as she ran up to greet her friend "why don't you call me anymore, you know I'd love to help you out ya big meanie"

"I'm a meanie huh, you're the one that said I could only call you three days a month

"I said that," Lyre asked as Happy let out a sigh "great another weirdo"

"So what would like me to sing for you today," Lyre asked

"anything you like" Lucy replied

"A song about fish" Happy shouted

"Great cause I got one I know you're going to love" Lyre shouted ignoring Happy's request

"Lyre has the most beautiful voice," Lucy said with sparkles in her eyes

"Mira's a singer too" Happy retorted "and she sings me songs about a fish"

Lyre let out a short breath before he started to play causing Happy to begin to relax while Natsu who had his back agist a rock began to form a smile

Words are born into air

And quickly fade out in the wind

But they find their way inside you

Where they live on forevermore...

When skies are dark and full of rain

Look inside your heart

The light, so warm will and all aglow

Shining just like the sun.

You can see, just how much you've grown

How strong you are...

A love will open up to you

And it starts from the day that you,

first heard those words

As Gray heard her sing he started to remember when Ur mas teaching him Ice to make magic he remembered how much she smiled when he would finally get the spell right tears began to escape his eyes

"Gray," Lucy asked hearing his sobbing "what's the matter"

"It's nothing," he said refusing to look back at Natsu starred at him "I'm not crying"

"Mabey we should try for something a little more upbeat," Lucy said to Lyre

"well why didn't you say that," Lyre told her

"Mabey we should skip the songs," Gray said with a hint of fear in his voice "we need to keep quiet so were not found out"

Later Lucy Happy and Natsu had all fallen asleep leaving Gray to his thoughts which were interrupted when the ground beneath them began to shake

"What's that," Lucy asked

"is it a night yet" Natsu shouted

Above Deliora a purple magic circle appeared followed by a beam of light which struck the Ice

"what's going on," Gray asked as he stood up "the light is shining on Deliora"

"I don't think that's a coincidence," Natsu said standing up

"Let's move we need to find the source of that light"

the group then ran u a flight of stairs which lead them back to the temple they fell down in"who would place a magic circle on the temple" Gray asked

"I don't know but let's find out" Natsu shouted as he ran off followed By Gray Lucy and Happy

they came outside to see a group of people in ropes all standing around in a circle chanting "what are they doing" Natsu whispered the group say that beam had led all the way up to the moon

"it looks like those freak are casting a spell to collect moonlight," Nasu said

"And cast it on Deliora" Lucy finished "but what for"

"It's an ancient spell called the moon drip," Lyre said appearing behind the group"

"what are you still doing hear "Luy shouted in a low voice

"I see so that's what they're trying to do," Lyre said

"alright tease," Lucy said "Fill us in"

"there using the moon drip to melt the Ice surrounding that demon underground, and resurrect it" Lyre explained

" but they can't" Gray shouted " You can't melt the Ice from an Ice shell"

"WHie I hate to say it," Lyre said facing Gray "that's not entirely true, while the Ice shell is powerful, it can be broken by moon drip"

"what" Happy asked

"those idiots" Gray almost shouted "they never witnessed the wrath of Deliora"

"I'm afraid what those villagers think is a curse, is actually a side effect of being exposed to all this moon drip"

"that isn't good" Natsu was about to get up when Lucy dragged him back down

"hold it," she told him "someones coming this way"

a man in armor appeared followed by Sherry. Tobey and Yuka he walked right past the group

"man" Yuka spoke up "we looked all day and didn't find anything" Tobey behind him who was sleepwalking due to not getting any sleep suddenly woke up and shouted "mabey cause there wasn't any"

Sherry approached the man known as the cold emporer who Gray kept his eyes trained on "I'm sorry to say cold emporer, but we thought we heard some intruders earlier today, but we couldn't find anything"

"Intruders you say" which caused Gray to grow a shocked expression in his eyes

"So that guy their leader," Natsu said

"He's trying to act all high and mighty" Lucy added "wearing that stupid mask and cape"

"I don't know it looks kinda cool," Happy said

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" the cold emporer asked

"it should be later tonight or tomorrow" Sherry answered

"Pick one girl" Tobey shouted

"The time has almost come if you see those intruders again kill them," the cold emporer said " I don't want anyone getting in my way"

"they must have been villagers," Sherry said "there the only other people on this Island"

"then destroy the village" the cold emporer shouted

"Yes sir"

"Grr"

"Understood"

"what," Lucy said in shock "but the villagers haven't done anything"

"we have to stop them," Natsu said

"it's a shame there has to be bloodshed," the cold emporer said

"that voice," Gray said in pure shock "it can't be"

"that's it" Natsu shouted "you want to find the intruder here I am" Natsu shouted breath some fire

"Natsu" Lucy shouted

"I want to help Lucy, want me to sing," Lyre asked coming up behind her

"No, I want you to go away," Lucy told her in an annoyed voice "aww your no fun" Lyre retorted before puffing away

Sherry looked at the mark on Natsu arm "I don't recognize that symbol"

"It doesn't matter" the cold Emporer shouted "kill them and the villagers"

"Say what" Natsu shouted

"Why you" Gray shouted as he got and charged at the cold emporer "stop this crazy ceremony right know" Gray shouted as he created a wall of Ice and launched at the cold emporer who in turn created his own ice and shot it back

"he's an Ice wizard too," Happy said in shock

When the two forms of Ice clashed with the formed and wall and began to break apart causing Ice to fly everywhere

"Lyon" Gray spat venom at the man in front "how could you, do have any idea what you're doing"

"Oh Gray" the cold emporer was known as Lyon spoke "it's been a while hasn't it," Lyon said

"Why would you revive Deliora," Gray asked "you know the destruction it could cause"

"to think you were one of the wizards they sent to help these poor villagers" Lyon spoke coldly "did you come knowing you would find me, or is this merely a coincidence"

"A friend of yours, cold emporer" Yuka asked

"Do as you were ordered" Lyon shouted "I shall handle this myself"

"Yes sir" the trio then vanished shocking Natsu Lucy and Happy

"wait' Natsu shouted as he attempted to give chase

"Natsu stop" Gray shouted bur was too late as Lyon shot Ice at which started to freeze him solid "Happy get Lucy out of here" Gray shouted

"Aye sir" Happy then sprouted his wings and grabbed Lucy with his tail

"Wait" Lucy shouted as Happy picked her and Pulled her off "we can't leave Natsu"

"We don't have a choice" HAppy shouted "he was hit with a type of Ice magic that freezes the air around him, if we stayed we would have been caught too"

"Who cares" Lucy shouted "we need to help him"

"I know but" tears formed on Happy's face as he continued forward "who would save the villagers if we all go caught" HAppy shouted

Lucy looked at him shocked "oh Happy, I'm sorry" Lucy said as she looked down "come on chin up little guy no one can keep our Salamander down"

"Aye"

* * *

Lyon watched as Lucy escaped chuckling as he faced Gray " you bought time for the Girl and the cat to escape" he said smiling "how chilveris, but they won't stop my minions"

Nasu stood up now in a large block of ice "don't underestimate my partner buster, come on Gray let-" Natsu was interrupted when Gray had kicked Natsu off the cliff causing him to roll down the mountain

"I see you as reckless as ever," Lyon said "wasn't that your ally"

"You and I know both know that a once spell could detonate that ice and him with it," Gray told him

"So you sent him out of the range of magic, very clever" Lyon spoke

"will drop the high and mighty act" Gray shouted "were not Ur students anymore"

"I know," Lyon said taking off his helmet revealing his silver hair and stone cold eyes "sadly master Ur is no longer of this world"

"Exactly so why would try to resurrect Deliora," Gray said "Ur gave her life to stop that thing' why are trying to tarnish our master's legacy"

"Don't delude yourself?" Lyon told him "we both know your the one who killed Ur" Lyon spoke which shocked Gray "yet you have no guilt"

Deep in the Forest Natsu laid on the ground still trapped in the cube of Ice he blasted his way up and shook his head "damn it Gray" he said as he looked at the mountain he then tried to melt the ice to prevent "damn it, this is some tough ice to crack, looks like I'll have to hoof it to the village"

Meanwhile, on the ocean, a pirate ship is seen sailing over the seas

"UM why are you going to Galuna Island for," a man said he was the captain of the ship and he had fear in the voice.

"that's for me to know, just stir" a voice called out which was revealed to be Erza who could see the Island in the distance

the captain let a sigh 'man she sure is pretty," he said as he continued towards the Island

* * *

 **[Jaaku no Tsuchioto Ost]**

* * *

The men in robes all saw as Lyon and Gray faced each other "enough games" Lyon spoke "you're the one who killed Ur admit it" he said with venom in his voice "I surprised you even dare to speak her name" he then fired Ice at Gray knocking him into a wall

Gray struggled to stand as Lyon dropped his helmet " it's like old times, except I'm much stronger than I was back then" {"Ice make: snow eagle"} a group of eagles formed and launched themselves at Gray

 **{"Ice make: shield"}** Gray shouted but Lyons eagle went around it and forced Gray back

"I see," Lyon said smirking "you must have forgotten that you ice make magic allows you to create inanimate objects, while mine is more active"

Gray Jumped above Lyon and charged down **{"Ice make: Hammer"}**

Lyon put up his finger **{"Ice make: snow ape"}**

a giant ape appeared and broke Gray's Ice hammer and forced him to the ground "that pathetic, you still use to hand when casting you Ice make spells"

"yeah cause that's how Ur taught us," Gray told him " one-handed casting is sloppy and unbalanced

"Well I'm the exception to that rule" Lyon explained "I surpassed Ur's training a long time ago," Lyon told Gray

"Shut your mouth" Gray spat at Lyon who just laughed

"regardless ever since we were children you've never been able to land a single hit on me" Lyon bragged

"Well I'm alt stronger than I was back then" Gray shouted as he clasped his hands **together {"Ice make: Geyser"}** a large tower of Ice shot at Lyon and cover him whole

Gray stood up trying to catch in only to see his magic broken by Lyon who could only smirk "nothing has changed" Lyon said " I'm still the superior student, and I'm still stronger than you" Lyon said bragging. "I was able to master single handed Ice magic, while you still have to use two hands, it's just like the old days," Lyon said "even though we choose different paths, we remain frozen in time"

Lyon rose his hand and Lauucned a giant ice dragon at Gray which knocked him out "that's why I'm resurrecting Deliora, to prove I'm more than Ur's star pupil"

Gray landed on the ground with a thud as Lyon began to walk away "as a child I only dreamt of one thing, surpassing her" Lyon said as he faced Gray again "but you ruined that for me, after she died I thought there was no way to reach my life long dream, but then I one day I figured I cod still reach it" Lyon said a smile creeping on his face "If I could defeat Deliora a demon so powerful no even Ur could vanquish it, I would have surpassed her power y dream will finally come true"

"Are you kidding me" Gray shouted "that demon destroyed everything we cared about, and you want to bring it back just prove how strong you are" Gray shouted " that's insane"

Lyons widen in shock after hearing this "I can't do this" Lyon shouted as he started to barrage Gray with attacks " I believe that's what we said to you that fateful day" Lyon shouted as he continued to attack Gray who had begun to cough up blood "or have you forgotten, that it's because you challenged Deliora, Ur lost her life" Lyon shouted continuing to attack Gray " I can't even take you saying her name in my presence, begone"

Lyon attacked Gray one last tie causing him to fly away as Lucy, Happy, and Natsu made their way to the village

* * *

 **Me: okay and that is it I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry forth e long wait I'll be posting more frequently soon...I hope**

 **Natsu: man that Delora is gigantic huh**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **Gray: No**

 **Natsu: what**

 **Gray: you were going to say let's fight, but it ain't happening**

 **Next time: Natsu vs Yuka the wave user**

 **Natsu: I wonder what it takes to get that big**

 **Happy: you'd get arrested all the time**

 **Natsu: why**

 **Happy: cause at that size you'd always be destroying towns**


	13. Natsu vs Yuka the wave user

**Hey guys I'm posting the rest of this arc today so I won't be doing this for the rest just to elt you know and sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 13 of a fairy tail retold**

 **Happy: Last time we discovered a monster frozen in ice, Deliora, on Galuna Island. Gray's teacher, Ur, traded her life in order to seal it away, but Lyon, Ul's elder student, is plotting to resurrect Deliora!**

 **Natsu: and know Gray's out for the count**

 **Lucy: this quest is going in a bad direction guys**

 **Natsu: yeah looks like we'll have to kick it into high gear**

* * *

 **[##Past story ost##]**

* * *

Gray is seen lying motionless on the floor his body bruised and tattered after his fight with Lyon as he started to hear Ur voice in the back of his mind

"What's the matter, don't tell me you're giving up" her voice shouted at him as he remembers lying in the snow "get up Gray get up Gray" soon her voice changed to reveal that Natsu was standing behind him

"Natsu" Gray mutter as he looked back to his friend who was still trapped in the ice

"You got your ass handed to you I see," Natsu said as he looked at him

"what are you"

"I couldn't find the village so I had to climb back up hear to find it," he said as he reached to pick Gray up " I see it now come on"

"wait," Gray said removing his hand " I can walk"

"Were's Lyon?" Gray asked

"don't know" Nasu answered as he caught Gray from falling again "now come on," Natsu said as he slung Gray on his back "come on we have to get to the village"

"No Gray" Gray heard Ur voice in his head "Deliora is way out of your league don't go"

"Natsu" Gray muttered, "I'm-"

"Don't even think about it?" Natsu told him stopping "you can't give up, just cause you lost one fight," Natsu told him "you have to pick yourself up and keep going "

Nasu told the ice wizard before running off again " aww damn it know it's even harder to run"

* * *

 **Natsu vs Yuka the wave user**

* * *

"Listen up" Lucy shouted "the people who caused the cursed are coming here"

"there coming to fight us" a man shouted clearly started to panic

"don't worry," Lucy said reassuring him "we're going to capture them and try to force them to tell us to find a way to turn you back"

"that could be tough Lucy" Happy sated "I'm pretty sure their wizards, so they'll be pretty hard to catch"

"yeah" Lucy stated stroking here chin 'damn it, Natsu Gray, where are you '

Lucy mind then clicked and she gave f a smile "I have a brilliant idea"

"what's going on," the chief asked as he appeared "and why haven't you destroyed the moon"

"well you see actually we know why you transformed and you the people responsible are coming here"

"No" the chief shouted as he had to be held back "it's the moon, you need to do as I tell you and destroy it" he shouted as he was dragged away

"He didn't mean that," one of the villagers told her "he's been like that ever since Bobo died"

"Poor man," Lucy said as the man cries faded out "don't worry I'll do my best," Lucy told him

"if you need any help just asked" the villager stated "well be glad to help you out"

"it's a long shot and quite silly but it may work in our favor" Lucy sated as she pulled out Virgos key "{open gate of the maiden: virgo}"

as soon as Virgo appeared the whole village began calling her cute which caused Lucy to let out a sigh "come she's not that cute" Lucy mutter to herself

* * *

"Um Lucy" Happy asked as he starred at Lucy master plan which was the old pitfall trap " I hate to break it to you but, I think you might be stupid"

"thanks for the encouragement cat" Lucy spat "but it was the best I could come up with there's only one way into the village, and the pitfall trap works ever time"

"I don't think so"

"Me too" a villager spoke up

"yeah I'd have t agree"

Lucy puffed her cheeks and turned away "doubt me all you want, I know this will work" 'or at least buy us some time until NAsu and Gray get back' Lucy thought to herself she didn't want to admit but she scared out of her mind

"hey someones coming" the lookout shouted

"that must be them, open it" Lucy shouted

the lookout nodded and open the gate to reveal a still frozen Natsu who was carrying Gray which "hey are you guys okay" he shouted as he ran to Lucy

"wait no" Lucy shouted, "Natsu stay back!"

"Huh," Natsu asked as he stopped mere inches away from the pitfall trap what's wrong he asked as he stepped on the grass and it gave out causing him to fall in

"he fell for it" a villager muttered

"sorry we doubted ya" another one stated

"I can't believe I fell for the old pitfall trapped" Natsu shouted "this isn't a time for jokes"

"don't look at me" Happy stated "this was Lucy idea"

"Huh, she' crafter than I thought," Natsu said

"Um thank you" Lucy muttered

Happy looked down and smiled "I'm glad you're okay I was worried about you"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Gray is out for the count," Natsu told them

"the guy in the mask beat him up that badly," Luc asked shocked at Gray condition

As Nasu stood up he noticed that the ice surrounding him was gone "huh I guess the fall cracked the Ice

"Um yeah that was the plan all along hehehe" Lucy muttered

"actually princess" Virgo mentioned, "I think the spell broke cause sir Natsu left the caster range

As Natsu got out of the trap with Gray and laid him down he looked around "I'm surprised those guys aren't here yet"

"yeah" Lucy muttered "you even left after they did and yet you got here before they did," Lucy said stroking her chin "something wrong"

"Hey look" one of the villagers called out "it's a giant flying rat"

"the group all turned to see the giant rat using its tail to fly in the air and on it back is Tobey, Sherry, and Yuka "who would have thought double poison jelly took so long to make"

"We timed it perfectly" Yuka spoke up "those wizards were able to get to the village"

"we must fulfill the cold empire wish and revive deliora, anyone who gets in our way must die" the giant rat known as angelica then swung the buck a small drop then fell out went to the ground where Lucy was standing

"jelly" Lucy mutter as it got closer to her in a flash she found Natsu tackling her the ground barely missing the jelly himself as hit the ground causing it to melt

"Oh know" a villager shouted "the thing got a bucket full of that stuff"

"it's going to destroy the village"

Hideous.

"They're almost like Deliora's demon-spawn How unpleasant.

Angelica, if you'll do the honor." Sherry said as Angelica threw the bucket causing the poison jelly to fly over the village

"How we going to protect ourselves from all that Jelly!" Lucy shouted

* * *

 **[##Natsu theme##]**

* * *

"everyone needs to get to the center of the village" Natsu shouted as he rushed off as the villagers ran to the center with Gray and Lucy

"I'm not leaving Bobo's grave" the village chief shouted as he clung to the grave of his dead son

"Happy" Natsu shouted

"Aye sir" Happy shouted as he picked up Natsu and flew him in the air "with the flames of my right and left hands" Natsu shouted as he Happy brought him up "put the two together and this what you get {Fire Dragons: Brillant Flame}" Natsu attack caused the giant hole in the center of the Jelly shocking everyone

"he dispersed it"

"that boy's a fire wizard"

One of the drops fell to where the chief was and landed n the grave "oh no chief

"Luckily Virgo appeared and sat the chief down "do you wish for me to punish him for disobeying you princess," she asked as the villager sighed in relief

As the smoke cleared all but the center of the village was destroyed "anybody hurt" as the smoke cleared it was revealed the bobo's grave was still intact only to be kicked down by Yuka

 **[##dragon slayer theme##]**

"the cold emporer order the villagers dead," Sherry said as she walked up the group "we tried to show mercy by making it quick" she added as she flipped her hair "but know there must be bloodshed"

"What"

"Let's 50 villagers plus 2 wizards," Yuka said "should take us fifteen minutes"

"You ready" Naasu asked Lucy

"Yeah"

"Count again, cause there are three wizards up here" Happy shouted as Gray started to come too

Moka looked at the toppled over Grave "How dare they destroy Bobo's grave! Unforgivable!"

" You can't, Chief!" the villager shouted holding him back "We should all escape from here! We'll get caught up in a fight between wizards!"

"I can fight too."

"Let me help you," Gray said as he stood up

"Gray, you came too," Lucy said in shock

"Not gonna happen" Natsu shouted

"Natsu please," Gray said between breaths "don't do this"

Before he could move Natsu came and punched him in the gut knocking him down Natsu grabbed him as Gray clung to his scarf "someday...I'll" before he could finish he passed out on Natsu's shoulder

"but why," Lucy asked

"Natsu knows Gray's in no condition to fight" Happy explained "he's just showing some tough love"

Lucy looked back as a smile cracked on her face "he really does care"

"Look after him for us," Lucy asked the villager

"No problem, " one of them said "come everyone lets get out of here"

"We're not leaving until all the villagers are dead," Yuka told them

"Angelica" Sherry asked as her giant rat bent down and picked her up

"Hey stop" Lucy shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the foot

"what's she doing" Happy shouted "she must be stupid"

"More like insane" Natsu shouted

"Leave the villagers alone they didn't deserve any of this" Lucy shouted as she punched the rat's feet

"what is she doing," Sherry asked

"are you ticklish" Lucy an evil grin appearing on her face

"Oh please it'll take more than that too-" sherry was interrupted when Angelica started to burst out laughing stopping his tail

"Angelica you have to fight it" Sherry shouted as the fell down and crashed near the beach

"he's going to be ticked" Yuka stated

"I'm fine" Tobey shouted

"I wasn't talking to you," Yuka told him

"think she's okay," Natsu asked

"she was probably squished. I'll check on her" Happy stated as he flew away

"thanks, buddy" Natsu shouted before turning to Yuka and Tobey "I'll stay here and deal with them"

* * *

 **[##fist of flame##]**

* * *

"now let-" before Tobey could finish Natsu appeared in front of barely able to block the large explosion that followed

"what type of fire magic, allow it's users to breathe fire" yuka shouted in shock as Natsu stood in front of him with a glare that made his hair stand up "I'll have you know, we used to belong to a guild" Yuka boasted " Lamia scale one of the big three and home of Iron rock Jura-"Yuka was interrupted when Natsu blasted them both with fire

"Now listen" Natsu stated as Yuka regained composer "I could care less if you were in a guild, but you are trying to hurt innocent people, so that makes you my enemy," Natsu said with an angry glare on his face

"Tobey stay back" Yuka shouted "I'll show this wizard their place"

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

"{wave}" a large blue wave shot itself at Natsu who barely managed to dodge it "sorry" Yuka boasted

Natsu jumped down and launched another breath attack only to have Yuka to block it

"The waves from my hands diffuses all types of magic," Yuka told him "so your spells are useless against me"

Natsu stood and wiped the dirt from his face "so that's why my magic hasn't hurt him"

"I specialize in anti-wizard magic" Yuka as energy appeared on his hands "you may be strong but you're powerless without your magic" Yuka shouted as he shot two waves at Natsu who dodged them

"Oh yeah" Natsu shouted as he flew at Yuka "{Fire dragons: iron fist}"

"Wave" Yuka shouted as Natsu attacked was blocked "Like I said your attacks are useless against me"

"Well then," Natsu said smirking "I won't use magic" Natsu then punched the wave with his bare hands going right through it only for his arm to be shocked by the magic energy

"putting your arm in a vortex of magic energy wasn't a smart move," Yuka told him one for Natsu to shove his entire body into it "you magic... is no match... for my brute strength"

Tobey backed up in shock "look out Yuka this guy is crazy"

"You got through, but know your stuck" Yuka told him "you can't use your magic on the inside"

Natsu gave a smirk as he clinched his first" yeah, but I can still use it on the outside {Fire dragons: Flame elbow}" Fire burst from Natsu Elbow shocking Yuka and Tobey

"No way, he used his fire magic as a booster to increase his punch"

Natsu then landed a single hit on Yuka LAuching him far into the air as Natsu arm smoked from all the wave Natsu gripped and hissed in pain "Mira's gonna kill me when she finds out I did that"

Natsu looked over to Tobey who was growling at him "man, your awesome"

"You're about to get a close up look," Natsu told him

"don't worry," Tobey told them "I'm not scared," he said as claws appeared from his hands "check out my mega jellyfish paralyzing claws, you'll never guess what these babies can do"

"um paralyze you," Natsu asked confused

"Woah how'd you know," Tobey asked shocked at Natsu "you got ESP or something"

"No... you're just, really dumb" Natsu told him

"Shut up" Tobey shouted as Natsu began to dodge his attacks "one hit and you'll just be waiting to die"

"wait man" Natsu shouted stopping "you got something right here"

"really," Tobey asked stopping looking feeling his head forgetting about his claws and shocked himself

"that was, easy," Natsu said as he checked his arm before he left he fixed bobo's grave "don't worry bobo, I'll fix the curse, and avenge your death. I promise"

* * *

 **[##Deliora theme##]**

* * *

"excuse me cold emporer" a voice called to Lyon

"Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking," the man asked he was wearing a brown cape and a mask that covered his face "why did you spare that Gray fellow"

"I just didn't want any more bloodshed" Lyon responded

"I would agree, but ordering your minions to destroy the village," he asked

"I know, I just didn't want any more blood on my hands, but f Gray or any of his friends get in my way again I'll kill them without a second thought"

"Good" the man spoke as an evil smirk grew o his face

Meanwhile on another part of the Island Angelica laid defeated on the ground Lucy laid a few inches away slowly getting to her feet

"Where's that-"

Lucy was interrupted when she heard what appeared to be sobbing looking back she found Sherry standing on top of a mountain crying "Look at what you did" she said between sobs "because of you, the cold emporer won't trust me anymore or love me"

"Love"

"and you hurt poor angelica, I'll make you pay" Sherry shouted

"bring it on"

"Wood Doll" Before Lucy could move a giant tree came and attacked her Lucy was able to dodge and pulled out one of her keyes"open gate of the Golden bull: Taurus"

Taurus appeared in a flash and destroyed the tree in"oh so you're a celestial wizard

"Nice going" Luy shouted

"Mabey you should reward me with a smoooch" Taurus asked

"I can't believe you make your spirits act like that" Sherr said

"hey it's not my fault, he does this of his own free will" shouted back "take her down"

"Your kind, don't like my magic" Sherry stated "you're about to find out why"

Suddenly Taurus turned around and started to attack Lucy "what" Lucy shouted as Taurus attacked her again

"she's controlling my moovements miss Lucy," Taurus told her as he pinned her down

" Marionette magic," you like Sherry told her "it allows me to control any living thing, except humans of course"

"What," Lucy said shocked "Taurus you have to fight it"

"I wish I could miss Lucy," Taurus said as he tried to regain control

"Taurus I close your gate" Lucy shouted but to no avail

"I thought you needed both sides in order to close the gate," Sherry asked as Taurus to keep Lucy on the ground "I have an idea close your eyes and hit until you break something"

Taurus then shut his eyes as he tried to stop himself from hitting Lucy Lucy wanted to dodge both attacks "Taurus remember what you said when we first made a contract

Taurus eyes widen as he remembered that day

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lucy and Taurus are seen standing on a large field with several cows surrounding it "oh your pretty girl with a nice bode to boot," Taurus said as he looked on Lucy with Loving eyes

"I never imagined the golden bull was such a pervert" Lucy muttered to herself "I'm not sure I want to do this"

"Oh come on, give me a chance, and I promise I'll always be there to protect you," Taurus told her

"promise" Lucy asked him with wide eyes

"I promise to protect you and that bode," Taurus told her with hearts in his eyes

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"You said you'd always protect me" Lucy shouted "so we need to work"

Taurs began struggling to try to break free

"What are you doing" Sherry shouted "stop goofing off, and kill her"

Taurus then threw another punch only to stop mid-swing Lucy looked up and noticed he was smiling at her as he disappeared

"she broke," Sherry asked in shock "how"

Lucy looked at her hands the mark on her right hand began to glow as she stood up "this feeling, this warmth, I've gotten stronger and I feel different" Lucy shouted as Sherry glared at her

"watch out" Lucy shouted as she cracked her wipe "your dealing with a full-fledged celestial wizard now"

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter and the other talk more in that one though to see all you guys there, oh and don't forget to leave a like a believe in fairy tail**

 **Happy: bad news guys**

 **Lucy and Natsu: what**

 **Happy: Erza on her way here**

 **Lucy: you don't think she found out about Natsu**

 **Natsu: I doubt that she probably got worried**

 **Next time: the choices we make**

 **Lucy: man this is bad**

 **Happy: aye what if she's mad at us**

 **Natsu: Guys calm down Erza probably came to give us a hand, I hope**

 **Lucy and Happy: that's not reassuring Natsu**


	14. The Choices we make

**Hey guys here the next chapter hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a nice review and tell me your thoughts in the comments aww yeah**

 **Happy: Previously on Fairy Tail, Lyon is planning to resurrect Deliora, and his lackeys came to attack the village!**

 **Natsu: But I beat em**

 **Lucy: yeah and that leaves Sherry and she can control my spirits at will**

 **Sherry: get ready cause the battle starts now**

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

"I'm impressed," Sherry said "you were able to close the gate even though I was in control"

"Yeah" Lucy bosted as she stared at Sherry "looks like I'm stronger than I look"

"Will see about that" Sherry told her "remember any spirit you summon I can control at will"

"Really, cause I got a few power spirits up my sleeve," Lucy said as she pulled out a silver key "{open gate Gate of Canis Minor: Nicoles}" Lucy shouted and Plue appeared getting a shocked look from Sherry

"oh isn't he the cutest" Sherry blushed, "I think I love"

"would ya stop talking about love for Christ sake" Lucy moaned

"Someones bitter" Sherry smirked before activating her magic "Marionette now your spirit is mine"

Plue then stopped and faced Lucy "No Plue not you too"

Plue then jumped at Lucy only to laugh at the tiny spirt attempted to hurt her as Sherry sweatdropped

* * *

 **The choices we make**

* * *

"what" Sherry had little time to think before Lucy was attacking her with her whip "damn it, you called a weak spirit on purpose" Sherry shouted as she dodged another attack.

"Yep, know your magic is useless" Lucy boasted.

'I can't believe this" Sherry then stopped her control over Plue who started to apologize to Lucy.

"It's okay, buddy now go rest up," Lucy told the spirit as it vanished,

"Marionette attack {rock doll}" a giant rock monster appeared behind her scaring Lucy

"do have a spirit that can destroy something that big" Lucy mutter before the rock doll began to attack her causing Lucy to run away "now rock doll crush this little girl"

"Little Girl!" Lucy shouted while she ran away "were the same age, hell I might a little older than you"

"keep talking and I'll catch you" Sherry threatened "you better find a spirit"

Lucy barely dodged another attack and landed at the side of a cliff which slowly began to break "aww shit" Lucy moaned as the piece she was on fell landed her near a beach

"water," Lucy said as she stood up " I could summon Aquarius, but Water can't destroy rock And Aquarius would just sweep me away, too Sweep me away?"

"Now it's time for you to die! no love for you" Sherry shouted as her rock doll attempted to step on Lucy who jumped out of the way

"That's it," Lucy said to herself "I hope I don't regret this {open gate of the water barrier: Aquarius}"

A huge column of water appeared and revealed Aquarius which shocked Sherry "how the hell does a girl like you have such a powerful spirit" Sherry asked

"Aquarius listen I need you to-"

"Hmm"

"Oh come on with the attitude" Lucy moaned "for once can you just listen"

"Oh hi Aquarius how has your day been" Aquarius moaned as she turned away from Lucy

"Now then Aquarius wash that girl away" Sherry ordered as she used her magic to gain control of Aquarius

"what"

"With Aquarius under my control you might as well give up," Sherry told Lucy

"NO, she's still my ace in the hole!"

"Oh yeah, Aquarius wash this Girl away!"

"Oh yeah" Aquarius then gathered the water and Launched at the girls " I was already planning on doing that "soon Lucy was caught in a large pool of water Sherry began laughing until she notices the water coming from her too. she let out a scream before the water swept her away too "what ya know, looks like you can be smart Lucy, I guess I'll see you later."

Lucy managed to stand up with swirls in her eyes as she barely managed to walk around "leave it to Aquarius to hurl her waves at Friend and foe alike" Lucy muttered as she walked around

Sherry also managed to stand up but barely able to gain composer " I hate myself for letting you trick me again," she told Lucy "but ha she wasn't able to destroy my rock doll"

"SO, but without you, on it, you can't control it," Lucy said she leaned back into Sherry and the two began throwing punches at each other going back and forth "this is over" Lucy threw another which caused Sherry to fly backwards "I can't believe, cold emporer though my life is gone my love for you will burn forever"

"Oh come on your not dead" Lucy moaned at the girl theatrics

"Angelica, avenge your master"

"What" the giant rat monster appeared again ready to attack Lucy who unable to move at the moment t "this is bad" Lucy shouted as she closed her eyes only for someone to appear which was revealed to be Erza the monster landed out cold as Erza hit the ground

"Erza, what are you-" Lucy stopped dead when Erza gave her a look that would some of the most powerful wizards get into fiddle position

"Lucy did you know" her voice was colder than any type of ice magic Lucy literally felt the color drain from her body 'I'm so glad I'm soaking wet right know' she thought to herself as Erza starred at her 'did she find out the truth about Natsu' Lucy thought

"Lucy, did you know" Erza shouted

swallowing a lump in her throat and putting on the best fake smile she could muster "promise you won't hurt me" Lucy asked as her words rang in her head as something she probably shouldn' have said as Erza's glare grew colder

"Hey Lucy" Happy called and noticed Sherry and Angelica passed out "woah you beat her" he looked to see Erza with her too "oh hey Erza how-" he froze when she shot him the same glare which caused Happy to try and Flee only to be caught by the tail

"Where is Natsu," Erza asked in a tone of voice that cut all Logic

All Lucy could do was smile when underneath she felt her soul leave her body "Listen if this about the salamander thing or whatever they call him it can wait_" Lucy stopped when Erza flung her sword at Lucy causing a huge shock wave

"I could care less right know" Erza spat " you know very well why I'm here, and you will tell me where he is and you both may walk away with your lives"

* * *

 **(A little interjection sorry if the Salamander thing is out of nowhere I was supposed to introduce in episode 10 but I forgot my bad any back to the action)**

* * *

Gray came too at a small camp he was covered in bandages from head to toe as he struggled to get up "where am I" he asked as he looked around

he got up and exited the tent

one of the villagers came up to him "good your away" she said as Gray overlooked his wound the aching feeling in his chest still wouldn't go away

"Where are we," Gray asked

"A small camp" she answered "the village was destroyed last night"

Gray lost his words as he remembers Lyon telling his minions to destroy the village and there raid "I can't believe they actually did"

"I know" the lady responded "we were lucky that Natsu and Lucy were able to stop them"

Gray looked back "are they here," he asked in a concerned tone

"Yes there in that tent over there," she asked

"Ok thanks" Gray said as he left the Lady

As he entered the tent Gray froze as he received Erza's cold glare "you kept me waiting. that's a mistake"

"Erza," Gray asked confused as he saw Lucy and Happy tied up "why are they tied up, and what are you doing here"

"A better question is did you know Natsu's little secret? or did they hide it from you as well" Erza asked not moving

"What secret" Gray was really lost

"Natsu is the mysterious wizard that has been causing trouble as of late" Erza told him, her face sending chills down Gray's spine 'man I knew she was scary, but god I'm surprised the hair on my head hasn't stood up yet'

"Hey speaking of which where is the Flame-brain." Gray laughed in his head 'good one I should call him that'

"that's what we'd all like to know," Erza asked as she stood up

"Last I saw him he was at the village fighting the cold Emporer's lackey's, but when we got there he was gone," Lucy told him

"Well then we need to move," Gray said "if he's out there he's going to need back up"

"not so fast" Erza shouted

"If anything you will be calling of this mission and will be sending Natsu into custody"

Gray froze in place "you can't be serious!" Gray shouted at her " I know Lucy has caught you up to speed on what's happening, and we have to-" Gray stopped when Erza pointed a sword at him

"I could care less what happens to these people," they have a job posted in nearly every guild in Fiore Erza said coldly "right know Natsu needs to answer for what he's done"

"How could you be so heartless Erza" Gray shouted as she held the sword in his face scaring Lucy and Happy

"Gray," Erza said in a calm voice "Natsu isn't a registered wizard that alone is a huge violation not to mention all the destruction he caused"

"Natsu isn't-" Gray shook off the thought as he remembered what Natsu had told him "So, you and I both know he's a good person"

"Gray, if you do this I'll take you along with the rest of them to the magic council and face you'll the same punishment " Erza spat

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

Gray looked down hair covering his eyes, he gripped Erza sword shocking all of them, and pointed it at his chest "If it means protecting these people from my mistakes, and if means easing a fathers pain" Gray said as he looked back at Erza with a glare that matched her own " do what you must, cause at the end it's my choice, and I can't just walk away from what my heart knows is right"

Gray pushed the sword aside before walking away "and Erza" he said getting her attention "Natsu is a better person than the rumors would have to believe we both know that, and you are too. in the end, I know you'll make the right choice" Gray finished before leaving

Leaving a shocked Lucy and Happy with an even more shocked Erza who stood there speechless

* * *

Nasu let out a yawn as he walked through the forest back to the temple "damn it" he muttered as he found the temple "I hope Lucy, Gray, and Happy are alright"

"I know they'll come here," Natsu said as he approached the temple " I should wait for back up," Natsu said he moved his arm which still had a small sting from his fight with Yuka "but I have to stop this before they free that demon"

* * *

Back at the tent Lucy and Happy were still in shock from what they saw it wasn't until they saw Erza look back at them with that cold glare that they remembered how to breathe and the situation they were in "Listen don' be mad"

"Yeah" Happy agreed "Gray's just mad cause he lost a fight to his old friend"

In a flash, Erza sword struck them and the ropes were cut in half as the noticed Erza standing unmoving

"these conditions are" Erza fumbling to make words "unbearable will deal with the problem at hand first"

"Really"

"But that doesn't mean the current issue is dealt with," Era told them "we will deal with this issue"

Lucy swallowed Nervously "that isn't a good thing"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the temple Lyon stared disappointed at his only remaining henchman "so your the only one left Tobey"

Tobey growled in response as he remembered that he had shocked himself "hey can we keep the whole chocking myself a secret"

Soon the mysterious man appeared "I have good news" he said as he faced Lyon "deliora ice is almost melted so it should be at some time tonight"

"Zalty" Lyon stated "as sneaky as ever"

The man known as Zalty smiled "we also need to keep an eye on those wizards" the fabled Erza, has come to assist them from the looks of it" Zalty told him "and the boy appears to know powerful fire magic, and is quite resourceful when it comes to using it"

Lyon chuckled "no matter, there both weak compared to me" he bosted

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zaly said grinning "but still let me have the honor of joining you in battle, for old time sake"

"Wait, you're a wizard," Tobey asked shocked

"Yes, I dabbled in a particular lost magic a long time ago it may be enough to win"

"Alright fine" Lyon agreed before the building began to shake

"it's an earthquake" Tobey shouted in panic

the temple then began to lean over deep in the temple Natsu was destroying ledges to make the building unstable he let out a breath attack which reached the room where Lyon and company was

* * *

 **[##Natsu theme##]**

* * *

Zalty let out a smirk "I should have known he would have the first move it appears we have a visitor sir"

"man it's been a while since I got to let loose like this" Natsu shouted to Lyon "it's kinda fun"

"you fool what do you think you're doing" Lyon shouted

"I'm destroying the temple, that way you can't shine any moon drip on the demon in the basement"

"You bastard" Lyon shouted

"Um someone wants to explain what's going on" Tobey asked

"well it appears our friend destroyed the support pillars on one side of the building" Zalty explained "so the building would lean to the side and moon drip wouldn't hit Deliora" Zalty finished "it's an ingenus plan, I'm just surprised that he was able to come up with it

"You just gonna stand there" Natsu shouted as flames burst from his feet "or are you gonna fight"

"Flames shoot from his legs," Lyon asked shocked

"When we fought him, fire shot from his entire body" Tobey answered him as Natsu flew in the room and headbutted Lyon which shocked Tobey

Lyon then revealed to be a decoy as the real one appeared behind Natsu "{Ice make: eagle} frozen eagles then shot at Natsu "you can't dodge them in mid-air"

Natsu then shot fire from his mouth shooting him to the ground where he then shot more fire from his feet as he did a handstand. {Fire Dragons: Roar}" Natsu shouted as Lyon jumped out of the way

"what kind of magic is this" Lyon asked as Natsu continued to attack him Zalty waved his hand and the floor underneath Natsu gave out causing him to fall in

"looks like luck is on your side cold emporer" Zalty stated

Lyon stared at the whole a look of disgust forming on his face "Zalty what did you do" he asked

"Can we keep the part of me getting barbequed a secret too" Tobey explained

"what do you mean," Zalty asked

"the hole in the floor that was you're doing " Lyon responded

"ever the watchful eye" Zalty responded "seeing as Deliora will be revived soon, and you are the only one strong enough to beat it, you must save your strength"

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

the air around them grew cold "are you suggesting that I could be defeated by such poultry magic" Lyon asked as the room began to freeze over Ice forming over the ceiling as he stared down at Natsu who had climbed up "leave, I will deal with this fool myself, soon I will defeat Deliora and the world will praise the name Lyon the cold emporer"

"As you wish"

'he wants to fight that thing"

Gray ran alongside the mountain along with Lucy, Erza, and Happy "wait, so he wants to melt that thing so he can fight it"

"the thing looks half-dead," Natsu told him "you mean to tell me you're going through all this" Lyon felt magic energy emerge from Natsu "so you can fight a damn demon to prove you've surpassed your master"

Lyon couldn't explain it but the magic Natsu was giving off made him feel warm and that was a first "I must rise above Ur legacy" Lyon shouted as he shot another attack at Natsu

"but why awaken the demon," Natsu asked as he dodged the attacks "couldn't you just challenge her, and be done with it"

"I would if I could," Lyon told him "but she's been dead for years"

Natsu froze as he remembered how Gray said Ur sacrificed everything to seal it "I'm sorry, I didn't realize she died to seal it"

"Yes, but she would still be here if it wasn't for Gray" Lyon shouted as an eagle appeared behind Natsu and hit him

Lyon lowered his guard as Natsu appeared only with a few scratches he had to admit it he was low on fuel right now. Fighting two magic users and destroying the building nearly took it out of him

"Look," Natsu said between breaths "I don't know what happened in the past" Natsu let out a huff as he got into another fighting stance "but I know what your doing in the present, and it's hurting a lot of innocent people" Natsu let out a huff as fireformed on his good arm "and since you can't see that, I'll have to beat it in you.

"ever since we were kids, Lyons dreamt of surpassing Ur " Gray explained. "but since she died he feels it's his duty to beat Deliora to prove he's surpassed her"

"that makes sense," Lucy said with her hand covering her chest "what better way"

"Aye"

"Listen," Gray told him as he stood up from the tree "I never told him this, Ur made me promise to never let him know," Gray told them

"Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive"

* * *

 **Hey guys a sort thing about Erza I hope it's not too weird, I just needed a reason for her to be there and then I remember how she brought up looking for the salamander(Natsu) so thanks to my past self for that it also add bit drama to the mix which I promise to dive into later in the story**

 **Natsu: So Gray's maser Ur was the one who sealed the demon away**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **Lucy: she was also the one who taught him all the cool ice magic he knows**

 **Natsu: well no way she was a better teacher than Igneel**

 **Lucy: I'll bet, but you gotta admit I wonder what Gray was like before we meet him**

 **Next time: Ur**

 **Natsu: do we really wanna know that**

 **Happy: yeah it be cool to learn why he strips and stuff**

 **Lucy: I think I'm good**


	15. Ur

**Hey, it's time for the next chapter. as always leave a like, and comment to tell me your thoughts**

 **Happy: Last we faced off against Lyon and his lackey's who were trying to revive Deliora**

 **Erza: you betrayed my trust**

 **Lucy: Erza also found out Natsu is that wizard that's been causing trouble as of late**

 **Happy: man, just a bunch of problems**

* * *

"The truth is Ur is still alive," Gray told them as Lucy and Erza looked back shocked

"what do mean," Erza asked

"it was ten years ago" Gray answered, "Deliora destroyed my hometown, I've never seen such destruction the whole place was wiped out in a day."

* * *

 **Flashback**

it was mid after afternoon Ur walked through the ruined city with Lyon as she looked at the city remains "I've heard of Deliora's destructive power but" she froze as she looked over the wreckage

"I would never have imagined it was this powerful" Ur stated as she looked over she saw a young Gray trapped under rubble as he tried to stand up"hey Lyon get over here, we have a survivor" Ur shouted as Lyon rushed to her side

"hey are you alright" Ur and Lyon pulled him from the rubble

* * *

 **[##Past story##]**

* * *

Later the trio are seen in a graveyard for all the victims of Deliora Gray is standing in front of a particular grace as he placed flowers in front of it "Deliora" Gray said between tears "I swear I will stop you" he finished

As Ur looked at him with caring eyes

"That vow is how it all began"

* * *

 **Ur**

* * *

Ur, Lyon, and Gray are seen walking through the snow as they stop Ur looks back and smiles at Gray "are sure your okay, Gray I told you training with me is going to be tough"

"I'm fine," Gray said as he caught his breath "I'll do whatever it takes"

"that's the spirit," Ur said as Lyon just rolled his eyes

"know what you say we began?" Ur said smiling

"ready when you are," Gray said confidently before his eyes nearly popped out his head when Ur stripped to her underwear in front of him "what are you doing"

"the first step is to strip," Ur said smirking

"are you kidding me?" Gray retorted "your crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow," Gray told her backing up "help me out Lyon" he turned to Lyon only to see he was stripped down too

"Just hurry up and do it," Lyon told him

Gray let out a huff before taking off his cloaths as well "atta boy Gray, if want to control the cold then you have to become one with it"

"I already have," Lyon said shivering

"You shivering as much as I am," Gray told him

"Now let's get to it," Ur said as she ran of Gray and Lyon following her

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

Ur lead the two boys to cross the forest past different kinds of animals and people

Gray and Lyon began to take ice baths together, and Gray would practice Ice make stances with Ur while Lyon would often show of using his maker magic with one hand which would cause him to be Lectured by Ur

"I practice Ice make magic, because of the freedom it could bring" Ur explained to Gray as they ate "cause it brings with it it's own unique style for whoever uses it " she finished as she watched Gray and Lyon sleep next her "and someday you create a style all of your own"

One day Ur and her students were at a local town buying food "whose the black haired boy Ur" the lady asked

"oh that's Gray" Ur answered "he's a rebel and doesn't like to do as he's told"

"the other one's name is Lyon, right," she asked which got a nod from Ur as she ate from an apple "you know they're going to be so handsome when they grow up," she said

"Ya think so"

"actually ya don't mind saving one of em for me will ya," she asked giggling

"you want those little headaches, you're welcome to em," Ur said as she continued to eat from her apple

"Ya know Ur," the lady in the shop told her " you don't have a lot of time left," she said as she handed her her bag

"men won't wanna date you if they think you have kids ya know," she said winking "promise me you'll give it a try"

Ur let a sigh before handing her the jewels and taking her bag "uh-huh"

meanwhile Gray and Lyon were having their own conversation

"So Gray" Lyon asked "how long till you think we surpass Ur"

"How should I know," Gray asked

"I can't wait," Lyon said smiling "she's the greatest wizard of all time"

"uh-huh"

"Why are you so Grumpy all the time," Lyon asked

"I don't know, mabey cause you're always master this and master that," Gray told him "no offensive, but I think you need a hobby"

"You know I once heard Ur say the reason she took you as a student was cause she saw some darkness in you," Lyon told him

"she's not wrong," Gray told him

"Yeah, and she wants to help you clear it," Lyon told him

"I don't need help with that" Gray told him. "all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora, once I learned enough Ice make magic I'm outta here bye bye Ice witch" Gray stopped when Ur punched him on the head

"keep talking about me like that and your dead meat punk" Ur shouted getting a sorry from Gray

As the group walked out of the town Gray had stripped down to his underwear out of nowhere getting a few shocked looks from the public

"Gray what the hell are you doing" Ur shouted

"Huh," Gray asked as he looked down noticing he was in his underwear "aww great know I have a weird stripping habit, thanks to you!"

Ur then knocked Gray too the ground causing the crowd of people to laugh "don't blame that on me" Ur shouted as she picked him up

"that was embarrassing" Ur stated as the group left the town

"yeah, but it was funny" Lyn giggled

"shut up brown noser" Gray muttered

"shut up stip teaser"

a hunters truck passed them and the men were inside talking about deliora "so any lead onDelira's whereabouts

"yeah they say the saw it near Brago," someone said

"man I hope they don't end up like Isvan," someone said

Gray hearing the conversation dropped his bag and began to clench his fist getting a worried look from Ur and Lyon "so that's where it is"

Later Ur and Lyon both shouted at Gray to stop as he walked out of the house "don't do it, Gray, Deliora is way out of your league"

"I'm going" Gray demanded as he stepped out of the house

"Fine, but if you go your no longer my student," Ur told him hoping that would make him stay

"fine, but remember if I die it's your fault," Gray told her as he walked away "you should have taught me stronger magic," he said as he left

"shoot" Ur muttered as Lyon quietly begged for his friend not to go

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Um" Lucy was confused as she starred at the temple which was known sideways "what happened here"

"I'm guessing Natsu," Gray said

"Me too" Erza agreed

"if he did that on purpose it's a great idea" Gray admitted "since the temple is on its side like that moon drip is unable to hit Deliora"

"looks like Natsu used his old habit of destroying things" Lucy laughed as she looked straight as Happy struggled

"oh no" Happy screamed as he tried to move his head before he turned completely sideways scarring Lucy

Erza was about to speak before she saw weapons flying towards them "look out!" she screamed before punching Lucy and Happy out of the way and her and Gray jumping to the side

Soon all the men in robes appeared blocking their path "we won't let you stop the cold Emporer's plans

Erza stood up as Lucy and Happy came next to her "Gray get to the temple and help Natsu" Erza ordered

"don't worry," Lucy said as she pulled out her whip "we got this, you do what ya gotta do"

"Aye," Happy said pulling out a fish bone

Gray nodded before running off

the people in robes then athlete to fight them but were stopped by Erza who used her swords

"thank you," Gray said as he ran off

In the temple, Nasu and Lyon continued to fight Natsu was able to keep Lyon on the defense as he kept striking him with his fire however the slight pain in Natsu arm made it hard for him to block

"I have to tell Lyon Ur still alive," Gray said as he ran to the temple "I'm the only one who can stop him"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Deliora is seen destroying Brago building are toppled over as the demon destroyed everything in sight

Ur stood on top of the rubble in her fighting stance "{Ice make: Rose Garden}" a large sheet of Ice covered Deliora as it shot a beam from its mouth

outside people looked as the battle raged and there home was destroyed

as the Ice broke Ur let a small breath and looked to her tow students who were know passed out

Gray came to and saw Deliora walking away "Deliora!" he screamed as Ur walked up to him and gave him a hug "it's okay" she muttered

"Ur what are you doing here," Gray asked, "I thought you said"

" I know what I said," Ur said as she stood and Looked at Lyon " I need you to grab Lyon and get out of here"

"wait what about you," Gray asked

Ur didn't answer and looked the monster behind her "Ur no you don't"

"I promised I would cleanse the darkness that resides within you," Ur told him "and if that means having to fight this thing then so be it"

"No this is my fault," Gray told her "I need to-" Gray stopped when he noticed her right leg was missing and was replaced with Ice "Ur your leg"

"oh you noticed," Ur said smiling "I lost it some time ago, I guess my ice magic was useful huh," Ur told him smiling

"Ur please don't, I'll do whatever you want just please don't go" Gray begged as Ur kept smiling at him

"you know, a friend told me today, that I deserved to be happy," Ur told him chuckling "which I fond funny since I never thought of myself as unhappy" she looked at Gray one more time "cause I have two adorable little students"

"No get going," Ur told him before giving chase to Deliora

"Ur wait," Lyon said waking up "you can beat it right," Lyon asked with a hint f fear in his voice "the way you're talking it sounds like, you're the greatest wizard ever right"

"how many times will I have to tell you, Lyon," Ur told giggling"their people out there far better than me"

"that can't be true," Lyon said as he stood up "if it isn't then why have I been training with you!" Lyon shouted

"In the western countries, there are wizards far stronger than me" Ur admitted

"if you Let that monster beat you you'll prove me wrong," Lyon said as he walked up to Ur

Lyon then ran past Ur shocking them both "Lyon what are you doing"

"If you don't want to go all out then fine" Lyon then took a fighting stance an Ice and magic energy swirled around him

"Lyon that stance," Ur said in pure shock "how did you"

"how d think" Lyon shouted "since you didn't want to teach any powerful magic, I snuck into your safe house and read all your books" the energy then caught the attention of Deliora who started to move towards Lyon

"damn it" Ur muttered as she saw what was happening " did you even bother to read the book all the way through" Ur shouted "do you know what happens to caster"

"is he going to be alright," Gray asked

"since magic can't harm Deliora" Lyon shouted "I'll just have to seal it in Ice for eternity" Lyon was about to finish before he was frozen by Ur

"I'm sorry Lyon" Ur muttered "any who cast the Ice shell becomes the ice that seals it away"

Gray stood back in shock "how"

"I never would have thought Lyon would have thought Lyon would have had the same idea I had" Ur let a small laugh "I must have taught him well," she said before magic energy formed around her

"Ur!" Gray shouted as she walked away from him

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

Ur then took the stance to cast Ice shell "you'll never hurt my students again you monster {absoulte freeze: Ice shell}" soon a large wave f Ice began to form around Deliora as Ur's body began to crack "Gray, please tell Lyon I died, if he found out I became the Ice shell he would devote his life to reverse the effects" Ur told him

"I want him to live a full and happy life, and you too Gray," Ur told him "and if that means having to seal Deliora away I'll do it"

"Ur please" Gray begged "don't do it" I'll do whatever you tell me just stop"

"there's no reason to be sad," Ur told him "I may not be with you, but I'll still live on," Ur told him as her body continued to break until it faded away leaving only the sparkles from the Ice left

"I did Gray" Ur's voice played in his head "I freed you from the darkness"

"it was that moment all the anger and sadness had left me," Gray said "I made a promise to become the best Ice wizard I could be, to make her proud, but Lyon was different"

When Lyon came too he noticed the sun had come up. he looked around and saw Deliora was trapped in Ice "woah" he muttered as he got up next to a crying Gray

"did Ur cast the spell," Lyon asked as he got and walked away "where is she"

Gray looked "she's dead" Gray lied remembering what Ur told them

A look of anger grew on Lyons' face as he attacked him "how... how am I suppose to surpass her now" he shouted at gray who was still crying "this is your fault"

"I'm sorry" Gray muttered

"that doesn't bring her back!" Lyon shouted as he threw Gray back on the ground

"this s your fault," Lyon said with a cold face "if you hadn't challenged Deliora she'd still be here, you killed Ur"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Nasu and Lyon was still fighting nither able to land a hit on the other "this could go on forever" Natsu told him " I'll give you one more chance to surrender"

"As if I'd give you that satisfaction," Lyon told him as Natsu grew a smirk

"Well remember I warned-" Natsu stopped when the wall broke open and Gray appeared"Natsu leave him to me," Gray said as he walked in front of Lyon"

"Gray," Natsu said in shock "just leave him to me, you're not strong enough yet"

"and I won't let it happen again," Gray said" I'm ready to end this"

"You were right, Lyon," Gray told him " I killed our master"

* * *

 **[##Dragn slayer theme##]**

* * *

"But your just as guilty," Gray told him "you threaten my friends, harm innocent people," Gray told him "it's time we accept our fate together" Gray then took the stance for Ice shell shocking Lyon

"that stance," Lyon asked "don't tell me it's Ice shell"

"Ice shell," Natsu asked as he remembers how Gray told him his master used the same spell and he remembered how he said she sacrificed everything to seal and know he knew she was deas "No"

Soon a large wave of energy surrounded Gray "turn the villagers back to normal" Gray demanded "and leave the Island and never return" Gray told him "and then I'll stop"

"that so," Lyon asked smiling "well I don't believe a word of it, your bluffing"

Gray threw daggers at Lyon as the magic increased in volume knocking Natsu back "I'm not"

"Gray you'll die" Lyon shouted as he attempted to stop only to be sent back

"don't do it" Natsu shouted

"it's I stop fighting it," Gray said as his bandages began to fly off "but I'm not afraid to know" Gray let out a huff of air before continuing "it's my fault Ur's dead, and it's time I take responsibility," Gray said "so I will hear and know" Gray shouted as a band-aid came from his head revealing a scar "I'm not afraid to die"

"You wouldn't "

"what's going to be Lyon!" Gray shouted "are we going to die, or are we going to live"

"don't do it" Natsu shouted

"No, your not brave enough to sacrifice yourself, your nothing but a coward," Lyon told him

"just watch me," Gray said as he got ready to cast the spell 'Natsu, Erza, Lucy, I'm sorry I have to go like this but I have to leave the rest to you. you guys are the closest friend I've had in a while. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up'

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Lucy: hey Natsu**

 **Natsu: yeah**

 **Lucy: between you and Gray whose the strongest**

 **Natsu: me duh that knucklehead ain't got nothing on me**

 **Happy: that's funny cause Gray said the exact same thing**

 **Next time Gray vs Lyon: Ice make battle**

 **Natsu: that jerk wishes he was as strong as me**

 **Lucy: why can't you to just get along**

 **Happy: I guess Fire and Ice just don't mix**


	16. Gray vs Lyon: Ice make battle

**Hey, it's time for the next chapter. as always leave a like, and comment to tell me your thoughts**

 **Happy: last time we learned that Lyon was also a student under Ur And it was their master, Ur, who sealed it using a spell that turns your own body into ice, Iced Shell**

 **Lyon: Gray you killed our master**

 **Gray: are we gonna die or are we going to live**

* * *

"just watch me," Gray said as he got ready to cast the spell 'Natsu, Erza, Lucy, I'm sorry I have to go like this but I have to leave the rest to you. you guys are the closest friend I've had in a while. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up' "{Iced shel-}"

Gray was interrupted when Natsu had punched him the face stopping him from casting the spell "what the hell Natsu"

"if you think I'm going to sit back," Natsu said as he gripped his arm "and let you die" Natsu looked at him with a glare that could match Erza's "then you wrong!" Natsu shouted

"I can handle this Natsu" Gray shouted "it's the only way"

"I'm not going to let my friend die!" Natsu told him "were all going home, and that's a fact"

Gray stood up and gripped by the scarf "well I got a score to settle, and I'm ready to die to get it done"

Natsu gripped his arm "and what's dying going to do" he asked "cause that seems like running away if you see me"

this caused Gray to stop and think was he doing the right thing his thoughts were interrupted when the temple started moving again

"oh what now" Natsu complained

* * *

 **Gray vs Lyon: Ice make battle**

* * *

Erza and Lucy stood back to back as they were fighting the mysterious men "we need to stop them they would shout as there knocked down

soon the rumbling from the temple caught their attention as the temple was reverted back to normal

"what's going on"

Zalty smiled as he used his magic to fix the temple. as soon as it was done he ran up Lyon "cold emporer I finished fixing the temple"

"What," Gray asked "that little guy fixed all by himself"

"and after all the trouble I went through breaking it," Natsu said under his breath "Hey how'd you fix the temple" Natsu shouted "answer me"

Zalty smirked as he looked back "I'll go start the moon drip ceremony" he said running off

"damn it" Nasu turned to Gray before leaving "I'll give that guy the beat down of his life," he told Gray "you need to settle this" Gray didn't say anything as Natsu was about to leave

"and Gray," Natsu said as he left "don't do for yourself, but the people of this Island," Natsu said as he gave chase to Zalty

Gray turned to face Lyon who hadn't moved from his spot "I take you were counting on Natsu to stop me"

"No" Lyon admitted "it was quite the opposite, someone would have saved me in time"

"true" Gray admitted "but Natsu would have been able to get you off the Island," Gray told him "you need to forget about Deliora"

"why," Lyon asked

"Cause Ur isn't dead" this got a shocked look from Lyon "Iced shell doesn't kill its caster it uses there body as the Ice," Gray told him "I'm sorry I never told you, Lyon"

Gray what Ur told him how Lyon would have searched his whole Life for a way to save her

"it's time for us to move forw-" Gray stopped When Lyon came p to him and shot his magic through his body

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari##]**

* * *

"dumbass," Lyon said with an evil grin on his face "you didn't think I knew that," he asked as Gray fell to the ground

"You knew," Gray asked anger stretched o his face

"knowing is one thing," Lyon said as he moved around him "believing is another" Lyon was about to continue when Gray punched him the face sending him flying into the wall "how can you move like that"

"I've had with you" Gray shouted "I tried to save you" Gray admitted "but know it's over"

"So you want the title of the star pupil, sorry but I'd have to fight Deliora soon and I'd rather not wast my magic"

"then we use our fist," Gray told him

Lyon smirked at this "well looks like your a bold one before Gray could react Lyon punched him the gut causing blood to spill from Gray's mouth "find your opponents weak spot and hit it with all you got" Lyon told him "Ur taught us that remember"

"You have no right to speak her name!" Gray shouted as he attempted to attack again but was kneed in the same spot

* * *

Natsu had chased Zalty through the temple "tell me how you fixed the temple" Natsu shouted

Zalty the turned around and waved his hand which caused some of the temples to collapse on top of Natsu who blocked and shot at him ZAlty put his hand up and the rubble returned to normal

"there you have it," Zalty told him "that's how I was able to fix the temple"

"what kind of magic," Natsu asked

"I practice one the lost magic, its strength and side effects are so powerful it's been erased from history as we know it," Zalty told him

"Just like my magic," Natsu asked

"Yes, and must I say your dragon slayer magic is a sight to behold," ZAlty told him before he disappeared again

"damn it, this is getting old" NAsu moaned as he started to look for the man again

Gray continued to take a beating from Lyon who was knocking around "your fist is just as weak as your magic!" Lyon taunted as he kicked Gray into a wall

"I won't lose" Gray muttered as he tried to stand up only to be knocked back into the wall

Natsu's words flew into his head "don't do it for yourself, but the people of this Island"

As Lyon started to back away Gray stood up "I think I get it now" he said as he wiped the blood from his mouth "I can't do this for me, and I can't lose cause the people of this Island are counting on me"

Gray punched Lyon into a wall as he stood up hate filled in his eyes "I should have killed you when I had the chance" he shouted as they began to punch each other over and over again

Gray knew he had to win this "I won't lose here Lyon!" Gray shouted "you need to step up your game" he shouted as he continued to punch him

as the two punched each other Gray slid back as Lyon came him he kicked him one last time sending him into a wall

* * *

Erza and Lucy stood in there same positions "this is odd" Erza proclaimed

"yeah" Lucy agreed "for some magic users there pretty weak"

"I guess that means I have to go easy on em" Happy proclaimed

Keep telling yourself that"

"from what I can gather," Erza said as she looked around "there only five wizards among them "you want them"

"You bet," Lucy said as she pulled out a key "{open gate of the giant crab: Cancer}"

Cancer appeared and proceed to give flowers to Erza "we've met before right" she asked confused

"that's correct miss" cancer answered "and I'm at your side"

"what I thought you said baby!" Lucy shouted "and shouldn't you be at my side," Lucy said "anyway take these guys down but don't kill"

"As you wish baby," Cancer said as he began to attack them

* * *

"I can't believe" Lyon muttered as he looked back at Gray "I was defeated by the Likes of you"

"then get over here and Fight," Gray told him

Anger overcame Lyons face as he shot his hand up "{Ice make: snow dragon}" a giant dragon attacked gray and Pinned him down

"I thought you said," Gray said as he tried to stand up "no magic"

"Oh don't be a sore loser Gray" Lyon boasted "Deloria will be revived soon "and there's no stopping it"

"Natsu won't let that happen," Gray told him "trust me when I say underestimating him is the worst mistake f your life"

* * *

Zalty had made it to the room where Deliora was kept as the beam of moon drip was melting the Ice he gave off a smirk when Natsu appeared behind him "I'm surprised you found me, boy,"

"don't underestimate the nose of a dragon" Natsu responded "and for reason beyond me you smell like women perfume," Natsu told him which got a chuckle out Zalty"stop the moon drip, and this doesn't have to get ugly"

Zaly smiled "oh but I'm afraid it has to cause I have no intention of stopping the ceremony," Zalty told him

"Not that it matters," Natsu told him "cause Gray's going to kick that ice guy's ass, and I'm going to kick yours"

"Well, either way, the moon drip has already started," Zalty told him "all we have to do is give it a little nudge" as soon as he said that the Ice cracked shocking Natsu

"I gotta stop that guy," Natsu said as he tried to leave but was blocked by Zalty"I guess I'll have to hold you here then"

* * *

Erza and Lucy looked around the defeated henchmen and sighed "now let's get to the temple and finish this"

"wait" a voice called out which "we can't let you interfere with the cold emporer"

"Wait for those headbands," Erza asked "you're from Brago, and you want revenge"

"Your outta time salamander," Zalty said

'why do people call me that" Natsu wondered before he attacked Zalty who jumped away

"aren't you worried about melting the ice," Zalty asked

"if that was the case," Natsu told him "you wouldn't be going through all this trouble"

"I guess you're smarter than you look," Zalty told him as the two faced off the Ice around Deliora melting

the shaking reached Gray and Lyon "I don't think that's Natsu" Gray admitted

"the ceremony is almost complete," Lyon told him"do have any idea how Long I've waited for this moment," Lyon told him as attacked Gray with his Magic "it took a while to find allies not to mention moving Deliora here a place where we can collect moonlight" Lyon explained as Gray shielded himself

"It has taken a whole three years," Lyon told him

"You mean to tell me," Gray asked "that you spent a whole three years on this stupid plan"

Hearing that angered Lyon as he attacked Gray with a giant Ice eagle "as if you could talk, you've spent the last 10 year pretending to be a wizard"

"Cause I took what Ur said to me," Gray told him

* * *

 **Flashback**

"in the western countries, there are wizards much more powerful than me"

"and you know what I went west, and meet powerful wizards from everywhere" Gray explained

"I'm sorry," an old wizard told him "but I'm afraid since the magic cast in an Ice shell is based on the will of its caster and since that will is absolute no third power can melt it" he explained

"You mean," Gray asked "with all the powerful wizards around here no one can help my master"

"well there may be a way" he then looked at the boy before shaking his head "actually I think it might be a good Idea to leave it be, melting the Ice would only amount to killing your master"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

" I didn't realize it back then," Gray said "but the old man was talking about moon drip" Gray finished "the fact that you'd kill her without a second thought disgust me"

"Say what you will I don't care," Lyon told him "Ur is dead, and the only way we can prove that we have surpassed her is Deliora" Lyon shouted as he started to attach Gray "I will surpass Ur"

"that's a pretty ambitus goal, but I can't help but think you missed something along the way," Gray told him as he created a sword and blocked Lyons attack

"some as blind as you could never be better than Ur!" Gray shouted "not in a million years, wake up Lyon" Gray shouted as he slashed at Lyon only for it to be a decoy

"Fooled you didn't I" Lyon shouted as he appeared behind Gray "{Ice make: snow Tiger}"

* * *

 **[##Gray's theme##]**

* * *

Gray didn't move as the attack came towards him as soon as the tiger struck he jumped "{Ice make: prison}" Gray landed on top of the creation 'this what you are Lyon, a beast in a cage lashing out of the world "

"Say what you want," Lyon told him "but I'll make short work of this cage" he then attempted to free his tiger but was unable to break the Ice

"one-handed maker magic is too unbalanced," Gray said "your creations will fail you when you need them the most" Gray got into his stance and formed a canon made from Ice "Ice canon" Gray shot a large blast which created a giant hole in the temple "Ur taught us that remember"

Lyon stood at the center battered and bruised "Gray" was all he was able to mutter before he fell over

Gray then moves the got some pain on his side "damn I should have sealed this up earlier" the wind began to move at a quickened rate

Soon a large roar is heard through the temple as Deliora burst gree from the Ice

"I know that roar" Gray muttered as he looked around

"Deliora" Lyon said

"they actually did it," Gray said "there only one thing left that I can do"

"Iced Shell"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Happy: Man Deliora looks really scary**

 **Natsu: nothing I can't handle**

 **Lucy: oh really**

 **Natsu: Of course that jerk better watch out**

 **Next time: The final battle of Galuna Island**


	17. The final battle of Galuna Island

**Hey, it's time for the next chapter. as always leave a like, and comment to tell me your thoughts**

 **Happy: last time Gray managed to stop his old rival, but it appears that they were able to bring back Deliora,**

 **Gray: I can't believe it they actually brought back Deliora, there's the only way to stop it**

* * *

Deliora roar could be heard across the Island as people and villagers all ran for there Lives

"Yes finally" Zalty exclaimed as he watched the monster try to break free from the Ice

"What was that," Lucy asked as they reached the temple

"Mabey it was your stomach Lucy" Happy teased

"Ya know you're not as funny as you think you are" Lucy scolded him

"think that could be Deliora," Erza asked as she looked around

"look it's that beam of light," Happy told them

"then that means," Lucy said with a scared expression they've almost revied Deliora"

"Come on," Erza told them as she ran up some stairs

"Um, Deliora down there," Lucy told her

"we need to stop the ritual before it's too late," Erza told her

* * *

 **The final battle of Galuna Island**

* * *

"Damn it" Natsu muttered "I don't have time to deal with you" Natsu shouted "let's end this no-" before he could finish a small green ball flung at his face knocking him down

* * *

 **[##Ankoku no Madoushi##]**

* * *

the ball flew back to Zalty as he smiled and swung it back at Natsu "oh yeah" Natsu punched the ball shattering only for it to go back together and hit him in the gut "what the, I broke it"

"I used my arc of time to send the ball back to before it was broke," Zalty told him "you can't win here Salamander"

"what kind of magic," Natsu asked

"it's known as Arc of time," Zalty told him "want to see what happens when I send this ball forward in time

Before Natsu could blink a barrage of balls struck getting a laugh from Zalty

Natsu attempted to strike the ball only for it to stop in front of him " as you can see my lost magic is far super to yours"

"I would be more impressed if it worked on people," Natsu told him

"that's a drawback yes" Zalty admitted

"if you don't mind me asking what your point," Natsu asked "I mean I know Lyon wants to beat the thing for his own ego, but what do you get out of it"

"I actually just recently joined them," Zalty told him "as for the other I can't say"

"Okay then," Natsu asked "what is your goal"

"I see straight to the point," Zalty asked "I like that" a smile formed on Zalty as he started talking "the cold emporer is a twerp nothing more, there is no way he can beat Deliora"

"Oh and you can," Natsu asked

"I don't want to fight it," Zalty said " I want to control it" Zalty explained "with that kind of power the world will kneel before me"

"That's stupid," Natsu said bluntly shocking Zalty "If you think having a demon by your side makes you tough"

"of course you're too young to understand," Zalty told him "when you're older you'll understand why you need power"

"I don't need that" Natsu told him "cause I know my friends have my back," he said as flames formed around him

"oh and what will that do when a ceiling falls on you" Zalty the used his magic to make the ceiling fall apart

"I don't care" Natsu shouted as he jumped " I just want you and your pals of this Island" Natsu shouted as he shot fire at the crystal balls" creating a huge area of smoke "

Zalty backed up looking around "I may not be able to control time" NAsu shouted "but I can see the future and it has me kicking your ass" Natsu shouted before he punched Zalty into a nearby rock

Meanwhile, Erza was able to stop Tobey from performing the moon drip ceremony

"awesome we stopped" it Lucy cheered as the beam of Light disappeared

"You mean this guy was doing all by himself" Happy asked as Tobey shot

"It's too late, the ceremony has been completed!" he shouted before passing out soon a large beam of green Light surrounded the Island as Deliora broke free from the Ice

"CHief whats going on" someone shouted

"Something bad" he responded

Gray had made it just in time to see the monster he had feard his entire childhood come to life he stopped and picked up some water which belonged to the ice "thank you was all he was able to say"

"Gray" Natsu shouted as he ran up to him "their only thing left and that's to stop this thing"

"stop" a voice called the pair looked back to see Lyon crawling to "neither of you are strong enough to stop Deliora" Lyon groaned I am, I will surpass Ur" he stated "it is my dream"

"No way man there's no way, you barely able stand up," Natsu told him

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I guess Ur is the strongest Wizard around here," someone told Lyon "she's been held up in the mountains ever since the death of her daughter"

Lyon gave a big smile "you think she'll teach me magic"

"it's bad enough you're taking him in" Lyon wined as talked to Ur "but you're teaching him magic"

that's a problem" Ur asked

"but you don't need him, " Lyon told her "you already have me o take the place of your daughter," he said

Before he could blink Ur slapped him "let's get one thing straight Lyon" she told as she looked him in the eyes "I never once thought of you as a replacement, you're my adorable little student" she told as she pressed against his forehead

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Lyon managed to stand up "my dream so close I can finall-" Lyon was unable to finish as Gray had already knocked him down

"you've caused enough trouble," he told him "I'll clean up the mess you made"

Gray walked into the water and took the stance for Ice shell "I have to finish this"

"Gray don't, do you have any idea how long it took me to melt the ice" Lyon shouted "even if you do pull it off it won't stop me"

"I'm not thinking of the future Lyon" Gray shouted "I protecting the hear and know" before Gray could finish Natsu stood in front of him

"Natsu get out of the way"

"If I didn't let you do it before," Natsu told him "what in the hell makes you think I'm going to let you do it know"

"It's the only way"

"don't worry," Natsu said smirking "well find another one"

As Deliora rose its fist to attack it suddenly for causing everyone to stop "what" Gray asked as he stopped performing Iced shell

Delora then started to disintegrate and fall apart into the water

"No" Lyon muttered as he saw Deliora fade away "Deliora was already dead"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme slow ##]**

* * *

outside the temple began to shake again "what's going on" Happy asked

"I don't know" Lucy answered as she watched the water come from the temple and pour into the ocean

Lyon laid on the floor "for ten years Ur slowly sapped away at Deliora energy " Lyon said tears forming in his eyes "what we just saw where it's dying breaths" Lyon cried "my dream is dead, there' no way I can surpass her know"

Gray and Natsu stood side by side NAsu grew a smile on his face " you know Grey" Natsu said looking at him "your teacher was pretty awesome"

Gray couldn't but cry as he remembered Ur's voice saying that she saved him from the darkness "thank you Ur" Gray sobbed

'The Ice that was once Ur melted and flood into the ocean' Happy Lucy, and Erza all appeared Lucy and Happy both tackled Natsu to the ground with tears in their eyes.''Gray told me that Ur was still alive, and I believe him now she can watch her beloved students from where she is' Gray walked over to Lyon who was still crying and put him on his shoulder 'we could almost hear her saying 'please don't fight again'

"Think we did it," Lucy asked

"I don't think so," Natsu told her "something doesn't add up"

"I would have to agree," Erza said walking next to Natsu "the beam of Light clearly wasn't enough to heal the villagers," Erza told them

"well we have Lyon with us" Natsu "mabey we could ask him"

"I don't know," Lyon told them

"what!"

"When we came here 3 years ago, we were aware there was a village" Lyon explained "but we never had any interaction with them"

"Wait really," Lucy asked "I find that hard to believe that light from the mountain is pretty hard to miss"

"Yeah" Natsu agreed, "they said this started when you guys started collecting moon drip"

"that can't be true," Lyon told them "I've been exposed to just as long and I'm fine"

"oh yeah"

"something doesn't add up," Natsu said "we should go check on the villagers, but know I'm not done with you pal you harmed these people"

"Natsu wait," Lucy told him

* * *

 **Flashback**

"you wanna know why we helped Lyon," Tobey told Erza "it's because our homes and families were destroyed by Deliora"

"ANd Lyon said if we help him free the demon, he'd kill it"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

" I didn't know," Natsu told her

"I know but let's go help the villagers," Lucy told him "it's why we're here"

"she's right," Erza said "we have to lift the curse"

"Okay, but how," Natsu asked

"I have no idea"

"that'd great," Lucy said

as the group left Gray stopped to look at Lyon on lat time "what he asked

"nothing it's just, mabey should give wizarding a try," Gray told him "it's actually a lot of fun"

"As if"

"why are you so grumpy all the time man" Lyon froze when he heard that he looked at Gray who was only smiling "I can't tell you how to live your life, but be sure to make Ur proud," he said as he walked away

"whatever" Lyon said trying to hide his smile

"I missed you too buddy," Gray said before he left

* * *

When the group made it back to the cap where the villager where saying the found it was deserted

"are you sure they're staying here," Natsu asked as they looked around

"yeah this is the last place we saw them," Lucy told him

"while we're here I'm going to grab some badges and some medicine

"Your back" a voice called the group turned to see one of the villagers running up to them "we need you back at the village, there's something you have to see"

* * *

The villager lead the group back to the village which was fully restored as if nothing had happened to it

"okay this is weird," Natsu said as he touched some of the houses to make sure it was real

"I know" Lucy added "it's like the place went back in time"

"back in time," Nasu asked as he thought of Zalty who had that ability "mabey, no. unless he had a change of heart"

"what's wrong," Lucy asked

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it," Natsu told her

"our stuff," Lucy said as she ran off leaving a confused Natsu behind she stopped when she saw bobo's Grave 'i'm glad it's back to normal'

"You wizards used magic to restore our village didn't you," Moka asked as he left the grave "I can't thank you enough"

"but when are you going to destroy the moon," he asked glaring at Lucy

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir" Erza explained

"did say that with a straight face," Gray asked

"Aye"

"but first there are a few things we need to clear up," Erza asked "could ask everyone to gather for a meeting"

soon everyone was gathered at the front of the village as Erza began integrating everyone "so you say you take these appearances only at night"

"Yes" Moka answered "at the day where fine but at night we appears you see us know"

"We learned that the moon drip ceremony has been held for three years" Erza explained as she started pacing " and you say this started happening ever since the moon turned purple three years ago"

"has it really been that long"

"yeah"

Before Erza could speak again she stepped on Lucy pitfall trap and fell in letting out a girlish scream

"Did she just scream like a girl?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, it was kinda cute" Gray admitted

Erza climbed out of the hole and dusted herself off "I want o know why you never went up to the temple to investigate"

"damn, she must be one tough customer" one the villager muttered

"she stood up like nothing," another one said

"please explain," Erza asked

the villager looked at each other nervously before speaking "well you see" Moka stated "are village lore says we can never go near the temple"

"Okay," Lucy said jumping in "but why clearly village lore can be ignored if your people are dying," Lucy told this got a few worried looks from the villagers

"Why don't you tell us what's really going on here" Erza demanded

"well, we don't know" Moka admitted "we'd pull out weapons we never had to use before, and I'd shave my sideburns and we'd go to the temple"

"We could as close to where we could see the temple through the trees," Moka told them "but every time we'd magically end up back at the village

"that is strange" Lucy admitted

"Hmm," Natsu said as he stroked his chin

"please believe us" one of the villagers pleaded

"yeah we didn't tell you before cause we afraid you wouldn't believe us"

"we've tried but every villager gets sent back"

"I see," Erza said

"I think I get it" Natsu agreed to get confused looks from Gray and Lucy

Zalty sat in a tree and laughed "I should have guessed that those two would have figured it out" he let out another small chuckle as he watched the events

Erza walked away as her armor began to let out steam "Natsu" Erza said quickly

"Yeah, I know" Natsu replied

"looks like well have to destroy the moon," they said in unison shocking Gray, Lucy, and Happy

* * *

 **Happy: hey Natsu Lucy you know there are cats on the moon**

 **Lucy: Facepalm**

 **Natsu: um I doubt that**

 **Happy: oh it's true they get to play in craters and eat moonfish**

 **Lucy: giggles**

 **Natsu: buddy I doubt that's the case**

 **Happy: huh**

 **Next time: Secret of the Demon Island**

 **Happy: no way have you been to the moon before**

 **Natsu: no but I think fish need water and cats need oxygen**

 **Happy: aw man and I was hoping for some moonfish**

 **Lucy: I'm surrounded by idiots**


	18. Secrets of the Demon Island

**Hey, it's time for the next chapter. as always leave a like, and comment to tell me your thoughts**

 **Happy: last time we were able to successfully stop Deliora, but the villagers haven't been cured yet, looks like will have to destroy the moon**

 **Natsu: aww yeah this is going to be awesome**

 **Gray: I can't believe they're going through with this**

 **Lucy: Me either**

* * *

"We need to destroy the moon," Natsu and Erza said in unison

"Woah there actually going to do it," a villager said "yeah and we get to see it happen

Erza then changed her armor "this is giant armor" she said as she appeared with a yellow armor that gave her a large hand "it allows me to throw farther" a spear appeared in her hand "this spear **(I couldn't spell its name)** replies darkness"

"So what are you planning," Natsu asked

'There's no way this is going to work' Lucy and Gray said in their heads

"when I'm in throwing position you'll hit the spear with your firepower" Erza to the boy and that should be enough"

"mabey" Natsu said "looks like we have our plan"

"they really are planning on doing this" Gray muttered

"looks like they've officially gone off the deep end," Lucy said

The secret of the Demon Island

Erza and Natsu stood atop the watchtower "you ready"

"You bet"

Erza then got into her throwing position and Natsu came up from behind and Punched the spear with all his might

the spear burst into flames and Launched into the sky and destroyed the roof of the lookout tower

"that's bad"

"What are they thinking"

the spear went high into the sky until vanished everyone stopped and looked at crakes began to appear on the moon shocking gray and Lucy

Natsu and Erza both smiled at each other as the loud crack appeared and broke revealing a normal moon

"looks like your hunch was right," Natsu said

"Yes indeed," Erza said as she looked at the sky "it wasn't the moon the purple just the moon drip caused a side effect the villagers

soon the villager began to glow but their appearance didn't change

"what," Lucy asked confused "what's going on, none of the villagers turned back"

"that's because this is there true form," Erza said coming up to them

"What" Lucy shouted as she nearly fainted

"Is that true" Gray asked

"I don't know, My memories kinda hazy " someone answered " we all looked pretty human when you meet us"

" true, but it appears that you guys have the ability to take on human forms" Natsu explained "the loss of memory probably explained why thought your tempory forms were your real ones"

"but why weren't Lyon and his Lackey's affected," Lucy asked

"that I don't know, mabey it was because it can only affect Demons," Erza told her "as for the temple it's a sacred place mabey being of darkness couldn't enter it"

"Your quite the detective" a voice called out the group were shocked to see that bob the sailer that brought them here was still alive

"Bobo" Mako said through tears

"I knew I could count on you," he said

"but we thought" someone called out

"it takes a lot more than a stab to the chest to kill a demon," Bobo said laughing

"but on the boat" Gray muttered "you just disappeared"

In a flash, Bob was gone again "I hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner " Bobo told them "I was the only one here who didn't have any memories Loss so I had to leave" he said laughing

"Bobo" Moka was on the verge of tears as he soon sprouted his own wings and flew to his son and embraced him with a large hug

* * *

 **[##Ifuudoudou - Rock Ver. Ost##]**

* * *

"SO glad you snapped out it pops," Bob said as he held his father close to him

soon every other demon was flying towards him joining in on the hug happy to have their friend back

"yep they definitely are demons," Erza said smiling

"I don't know," Natsu said "looking from here, at there faces" Nasu paused and gave off a big smile "they look like angels to me"

"the whole group smiled at this as the Demons played in the sky "let's have a party tonight, it all out demon party"

"I don't know if I'm rowdy enough to party with demons" Lucy muttered

"Aye"

* * *

An entire feast was set up as everyone sat together and ate

Natsu and Gray sat soff to the side talking as Natsu ate some fire

A demon Girl walked up to Gray "hey how are you"

"um have we meet," Gray asked confused

"Oh that's right," she said "you probably don't recognize me she soon reverted to her human form which Gray immediately recognized "hey your that lady from before

"Yeah," she said as she turned back

another Demon popped up and next to Gray "just so you know, every girl is crushing on you"

"Um really," Gray asked

"but you like us better in our human forms don't you"

"I... no, you look fine, how you are," Gray said nervously

"Oh he's so cute" all the Girls shouted in unison "let's take you to the dance floor and teach you the demon wiggle waggle"

"Looks like someone popular with the ladies" Lucy giggled

"he'll find a way t scare'em off

"I was wrong about humans" Moka stated

"huh," Lucy asked

"You see we were afraid that humans would judge us based on appearances" Moka stated "that's why we came up with the curse"

"well it worked Lucy told him " No sailor wanted to come here"

"Yes, but know that I've met you my opinions have changed" Moka stated "now we're ready to go out, and befriend people from other lands"

"that's good," Erza told them "friendship is a beautiful thing that transcends physical appearance," Erza said as she looked at Natsu who was Laughing with a few other demons 'even past experiences'

* * *

Miles away Yuka, Tobey, and Sherry all stood over the village with looks of anger on their eyes "you sure you want to do this"

"Yes" Sherry answered "we have to avenge the cold emporer, for love"

"just stay here" Tobey ordered "we'll handle this"

* * *

Yuka and Sherry both walked int the village getting the attentionErza and Natsu stood up from there ends of the table

"may we help you," Erza asked

"Yes" Yuka answered "you gave the cold emporer quite the beating he barely had the strength to get down here"

"So we came ourselves" sherry finished

"I thought he explained what happened" Lucy shouted, "I thought we were cool"

"yes, but that doesn't matter to us" Yuka stated

"we wanted to settle things personally"

"So you jerks want a rematch," Natsu said he stood next Erza

"that isn't necessary Natsu," Bobo told him "we can't keep relying on you guys, we have to do this ourselves"

"that's nice," Erza said "but let me handle this one" Erza then walked towards the two who only smirked

"we meet again Erza, you gave Angelica quite the beating" Sherry stated

"she seems like a worthy opponent," Yuka said

"Be careful around the creepy girl!" Lucy shouted " she can control inanimate objects"

"and don't even think of using magic against old mega brow," Natsu told her

"In that case" Erza stated before she chared at the two "I'll do this the old-fashioned way!" she shouted before punching the two the ground

"wow" Yuka muttered

"amazing, you are strong," Sherry said as she stood "we don't stand a chance"

"Wait" Lucy muttered "that's it"

"I wish it was always that easy" Natsu muttered

"I doubt this will make up for all we did," Yuka told them "but we wanted to apologize"

"oh" Happy called out "that's what they meant by settle things"

"the cold emporer told us everything," Sherry told them "thanks to all you. we can finally let go of all the pain Deliora caused us many years ago"

"wait," Gray said in shock "your victims of Deliora too"

"Yes" Yuka answered "Deliora destroyed our homes, and killed our friends and families"

"So when the cold emporer told us he had a way to kill Deliora forever" sherry finished " we followed, we were so filled with thoughts of vengeance that we failed to see we were harming other people"

Sheey placed a hand on her heart as she smiled "from now on we will try to treat people with respect, and Love"

"that seems pretty good to me Natsu said walking up to them" "what do you say you join us" Natsu offered which shocked the two

"wait we were just your enemy's a few seconds ago," asked shocked

"um I'm not so sure I'm trying to watch my figure a the moment" SHerry reponed

"oh would two stop the excuses and Live a little,"Natsu tells them as he sat them down and the part resumed

in the distance, Zalty sat next to a floating Lacrima "did you see everything sir"

* * *

 **[##Rakuen no To Ost##]**

* * *

"Yes" a voice called through the lacrima which turned out to belong to Siegrain "why'd you restore the village"

"cause I'm just that nice" Zalty answered

"Some might say too nice"

"those wizards" Siegrain stated "they could be a problem if they get in the way of our plans"

Zalty took off his mask and transformed into Ultear a member of the magic council she gave a smirk "that's true" she stated

* * *

The next day Natsu Gray and Lucy were sitting outside "um I think there's a scar Grey"

"it's alright," he told her scooting away

"on your face," Lucy asked confused

"yea cause I can see it," he told her "it's the invisible scars you gotta worry about"

"not even those" Natsu told him "I see those as the moment that you learn from," he said "and you grow from them to become a better person"

"ya just had to sound cooler than I didn't ya" Grey retorted

"Oh come, man," Natsu said "if I doing anything I was adding to the cool moment"

Later the villagers were trying to offer the group there reward for there pay but Natsu turned it down

"please it's the least we can do," Moka told them "for all the trouble"

"I know," Natsu said "but your gratitude and happiness was enough for me," Natsu said behind them Lucy was forcing a smile on her face

"I'm surprised you don't want the reward Natsu" Erza stated

"Well, to be honest, I didn't come here for that" Natsu said "but you guys were offering a gate key right"

this caught Lucy's attention "really"

"Well at least let me give you a ride to hargeon," Bobo told them

"that isn't necessary," Erza told them " I already have a ship waiting"

"huh"

* * *

Erza then lead the group to her pirate ship was the love strict pirate was waiting for her "hello me beauty"

"how'd she," Lucy asked confused

"You know Erza," Natsu told her "you never cease to surprise me"

"nor you" Erza replied

"speaking of which why did you come here," Nasu asked "not that I'm mad you did, but why"

Lucy Grey noticed the look of dread on Erza's face as she looked away "I just heard you came out on a mission a brought Grey along" she lied "so I kinda thought I'd show up to yeah"

"I'm surprised" Lucy stated

"me too, after the cold gare she gave us" Happy shuddered a the thought

"climb aboard mates" the captain called

"mates," Gray said

"I'm not getting on that creepy boat!" Lucy sated

"well we could always swim home," Natsu told

"are you insane!"Lucy shouted at her partner

the demons of the Island then said there goodbyes as the wizards left their Island telling them to come back someday

In the distance Lyon and his follower watched the group sail off

"Lyon, are you okay," Sherry asked "you never got to say goodbye to your friend and show him you, love"

Lyon chuckled as he watched the ship sail away "it's alright" he told her "we'll meet again someday, I know it"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the magic capital of Era Ultear had arrived in Siegrains office "I'm sorry deliora didn't work out"

 **[##Rakuen no To Ost##]**

"it's unfortunate" Siegrain stated "but we had no clue that it was dead" he stated as he put a book away "C'est le via I'll be more careful next time"

"I had no idea that wenches magic was so strong," Ultear told him

"You know you shouldn't speak of your mother like that" Siegrain told her, "don't cause Ur to shed another tear she was a great wizard," Siegrain told her "I bet if she was still alive she'd be counted amount the ten wizard saints"

"You give her too much credit" Ultear scoffed "My mother loved her magic, and nothing else, no wonder my father left her"

"they say the bigger the lose the stronger someone must become to contain it," Siegrain said

"I doubt my mother thought I was a great loss," Ultear said

"You never now mabey she took on those students too" Siegrain was stopped when Ultear place a finger on his lips

"Let's change the subject"Ultear whispered, "I think it's time to move to the next phase"

"Ultear your face," Siegrain said shocked as Ultear face began glowing red

"damn it" she screamed " that idiot Natsu landed a hit on me" she shouted as Siegrain laughed

"so how was he," Siegrain asked "was he as good as the rumors make him out to be"

"I couldn't tell you," Ultear said " all I can say is we were both holding back," she said "him a lot more than me"

"what do you mean," Siegrain asked

"well he was a little worn out after fighting and his left arm was stiff," Ultear told him "but even though I could feel a massive surge power resting in him, almost as much as that Gajeel fellow"

"So you think thereof the same breed," Siegrain asked "you seem to know the magic there using so why not tell me"

Ultear laughed "because it would be rude" she answered " his kind prefer to keep their magic hidden," Ultear told him " all I can safely tell you is that with each passing day he's going to get stronger"

"Good," Siegrain said "for my dreams to be realized, I'll need him as powerful as can be"

* * *

Natsu and co and safely made it back to Magnolia when Erza did the unexpected

she had stopped in front of Natsu and bowed her head and started to apologize

"Um I forgive you" Natsu answered confused

"No, you don't understand" Erza admitted " I was so caught up on a vendetta that I was going to compromise your mission"

Natsu froze realizing what she was talking about "Erza If anyone should apologize it's me" Natsu admitted "I should have told you from the beginning"

Erza stood up and let a smile form on her face "I guess we were both wrong, can we still be friends Natsu"

"of course," Natsu told her as they began to walk away Lucy stopped as she noticed a small smile forming on Erza face she couldn't explain why but it gave her the creeps

* * *

 **Guys and that's a wrap on these chapters hope you enjoyed but first as for that Natsu and Erza sub-plot I have going on I'm not sure what direction it's going in I guess I'll see as I write, don't worry I promise you'll see it all form soon**

 **oh and I'll be posting the two bonus episodes or filler episode for this arc by the end of the week since they sorta lead into the phantom lord arc so**

 **anyway see later**

 **Lucy: Natsu have you ever wondered what it is like to walk in someones else shoes**

 **Natsu: No why**

 **lucy: I was just wondering**

 **Mira"you guys think of weird things**

 **Natsu: that was all her**

 **Next time: changling**

 **Lucy: I mean think about you get to experience how they live throughout the day**

 **Mira: well I guess that would be cool**

 **Natsu: I'm good**


	19. changling

**Hey guys and here's the next episode of a fairy tail re-told. So as always alike and review are always appreciated, and as always keep believing in Fairy tail**

 **Oh and one more thing this chapter will be weird with well everyone changing bodies so here how it will work**

 **characters that are switched will be character body then person swapped with like**

Gray(Lucy) or Natsu(Gray)

 **Happy: Last time on a fairy tail retold we were able to discover the secret to Galuna Island**

 **Lucy: we also made a ton of new friends and I got a brand new gate key**

 **Natsu: and now it's time for a relaxing day at home**

* * *

Nasu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy all arrive at the fairy pub where Mira ran up greeted them "Hey you guys made it back" she said with a large grin on her face "how was the job"

"it wasn't that hard," Natsu told her adjusting his arm the feeling a slight tingle

"I agree" Erza answered

Gray just scoffed at not wanting to talk about it at the moment and Lucy still had star's in her eyes "I got a gate key"

Mira, however, was focused on Natsu's arm and the following glare told them that they should scoot back "Natsu"

realizing what she was talking about "listen, Mira, It's not as bad as you think"

* * *

 **Changling**

* * *

Mira then began scolding Natsu for being so careless which got a laugh from everyone. "common Mira," Elman said as he stopped laughing "go a little easy on him

"well I would if this didn't happen every time he went on an S-class job" Mira shouted at her brother

"are they dating or something," Erza asked Lucy

"No" Lucy sighed "Mira is pretty much Natsu's older sister from what I can tell" she explained, "even though they're not related, she cares for him like a little brother"

"well well" a voice called it turned out to be Loke as he shoved Flowers in Erza's face. "looks like a ray of sunshine has entered the build-" before he could finish he noticed Lucy on the other side of him

Loke light out a light shriek before falling to the ground causing Erza to sweat drop "does that happen a lot" she asked confused

"I have no idea," Lucy told him she looked over to see Mira had finished shouting at Natsu and was checking his arm

"come on Mira it isn't that bad" Natsu pulling away from her before he noticed a job on the board taking it he brought it over to Lucy, and Erza"

"Hey guys look at this" Natsu said showing them the paper

"what is it," Lucy asked

"I don't know but the reward is huge," Natsu said as he started to read the job description but was stopped when a bright light flashed and consumed him, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza, and an unconscious Loke"

when it ended the group stopped and looked around confused

Gray stood up and looked around and then started shivering "hey you guys turn off the Ac" he stuttered "its freezing"

"huh," Elfman asked walking up "Ice wizards don't get cold"

"I'm serious you guys" Gray continued "turn on the heater or something"

Lucy then shook her head looked around "huh that's weird" she said "ugh my chest why does feel so heavy" before falling over "my back is killing me too"

"You alright there Lucy" Macao asked

wait I'm" Gray started before looking at Lucy and letting out a small scream

Loke then sat up rubbing his head "wait, when I'd get on the floor, and why is so dark!" he shouted

Natsu then started to look around "wait, wasn't I on the floor a minute age" soon Natsu looked at Lucy he then scooted back and ran out of the pub

"Hey, what's your problem, you can't face me dragon breath!" Lucy shouted before stopping "okay, why d I sound like a girl"

"Um, I'm no doctor, but I think cause you are a girl" Macao answered

"why is everyone acting so foolishly" Happy shouted standing very firm and composed getting a confused look out everyone

"Hey Natsu" Erza called out "where'd he go," she asked looking around

"I'm right here" Loke called out "and why is this place so dark," he asked not noticing the sunglasses he had on"

"I could be wrong but" Erza then squeezed her chest causing the men in the pub to blush "I don't I had these before

"why you Happy then attempted to kick Erza only for her to put armor on causing him to fall down "I don't get it, I've never felt so tiny and weak before, it's like I've re-quipped into" Happy swallowed a lump in his throat "a cat"

"why are they running my quality drinking time" Cana moaned as Romeo smiled at the group

"they couldn't ruin anything," he said smiling

"I'm confused" Gray shouted "first I start freezing out of nowhere, and now's there some creepy look-alike of me," Gray said as the group started to panic

"you fools" Happy shouted "how could you be so blind isn't it obvious," Happy told them we've all switched bodies"

"huh?!"

"Yes" Happy explained "Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy, and worst of all, me and Happy"

"What?!" the entire place shouted

"stop messing around Happy" Loke **(Natsu)** told him

"I'm Erza you dolt" Happy **(Erza)** shouted

"The ancient unplus spell has been cast," Mavis said appearing in the doorway "I see you kids aren't feeling like yourselves today"

"Mavis," the group said as they ran up to her

"I noticed that request on the board," Mavis told them "by reading that description aloud, you cast a personality transference known as the changling"

"So your Natsu right" Lucy **(Gray)** asked

"Um yeah" Loke **(Natsu)** answered

"What the hell did you do" Lucy **(Gray)** shouted

"All I did was read the damn job request" Loke **(Natsu)** responded "and will someone turn on the lights"

"Calm down" Mavis interjected "the changling swaps more than just bodies for wizards," Mavis told them "it changes magic as well"

"huh!"

* * *

meanwhile, Natsu **(Loke)** had walked through the streets "man it feels like someone poured lava down my throat" he stopped and smiled

"Hey," Natsu **(Loke)** said to a pair of girls "is it hot out here or is it just you" they then both let out a scream and ran away Natsu **(Loke)** looked confused then noticed he was drooling fire he panicked before running off again

* * *

" And one more thing," Mavis said "if the spell isn't undone 30 minutes after the spell is cast, you may never change back to the way you were before," Mavis said "or so says the legend at least"

"what?!" the whole group shouted " how long have we been mixed up for"

"16 minutes" Mira answered "which mean you have about fourteen left"

"is there a way to change us back," Loke **(Natsu)** asked

"seeing as this is such an ancient spell" Mavis answered "it would only stand to reason that I" Mavis held a long pause before smiling "don't know"

this caused the whole group to fall to the floor dumbfounded as Mavis walked away "I must say, I was looking forward to asking about your job, but I guess that'll have to wait"

"that's it" Lucy **(Gray)** shouted as he attempted to take his cloaths getting the men in the guild blushing only for Gray **(Lucy)** to stop him "let me go"

"Oh I see," Erza **(Happy)** said "even though Gray is in Lucy's body he still likes to strip," the cat said "then that means"

"No" Happy **(Erza)** shouted

Soon a bright light engulfed Erza body as Happy attempted to change armor " which me luck guys yea" instead he got a fish suit "aww man I wanted to get one of those cool pieces of armor she has"

Happy **(Erza)** then attempted to attack Happy again only to fail "I can't believe this, I once a powerful wizard, and know I'm a cat"

"I see, we switched Magic with each other" Loke **(Natsu)** stated "but we all stink at it"

"Hey Loke" Wakaba called "or who ever's in there"

"it's me Natsu you dolt" Loke **(Natsu)** called out

"Figure out what kind of Magic he uses yet," the man asked

"yeah" Elfman agreed " ba a man kid, and show us"

'I don't know' Loke **(Natsu)** thought to himself" I mean I don't feel anything magic wise' "I don't think I can take this pressure anymore" Loke **(Natsu)** shouted panicking

"Hey guys" Natsu **(Loke)** shouted as he ran back to the pub still drooling fire still coming from his mouth

"man," Macao said "it's like he's drooling it"

"That's not frightening," Mira said giggling

"This is awful," Gray **(Lucy)** said Ice cubs falling out there mouth

"Um Gray, er Lucy," Mira said "your drooling Ice hon"

"Huh," Gray **(Lucy)** said shocked "why me"

"Don't you worry Lucy" a voice called out which turned out to belong to Levy who was with her two friends Jet and Droy

"don't worry," Droy said smirking " Team shadow gear has arrived"

"We go this, no sweat" Jet stated

"Now do your thing Levy," the two said in unison

"When you say we you mean her right" Mira asked getting a laugh out of the two

"Your so sweet to help us," Gray **(Lucy)** said

"anything for my girl" Levy answered "that and well I want to read your novel, and it would be weird talking about it with Gray" Levy whispered

* * *

Moments later Levy had sat down and begun reading over the paper the group found "I see," she said going over it

"is it a good idea to read that like that" Lucy **(Gray)** answered

"it's okay as long as I don't read it fully," Levy asked trying to focus

"hurry" Natsu **(Loke)** "we only have ten minutes left"

"everyone" Happy **(Erza)** said as she landed with a fish in her mouth "we need to let Levy concentrate" she looked down to notice the fish hanging in her mouth and fell down inhumane "why'd I have a fish in my mouth"

"cause there yummy"

Levy sat the paper down and let out a sigh "I don't get it" she screamed

"oh no," the group said in horror

"I never thought I'd have to live out my days as some strange flying cat" Happy **(Erza)** said as she fell on the ground

"whats so wrong about that huh" Erza **(Happy)** asked while Lucy **(Gray)** tried to strip again which caused Gray **(Lucy)** to panic and stop him again

"I feel so funky," Loke **(Natsu)** said as walked around

"the ladies will never talk to me now," Natsu **(Loke)** said

"I know you're all scared, but you have to stay calm," Levy told them

"how much time do we have?" Loke **(Natsu)** asked

"eight minutes" Macao answered "hate to say it, but I'd get ready for the worst"

Jet and Droy appeared and started cheering Levy on causing the group to sweatdrop "so Deru is. oh I see" Levy muttered to herself as she read the paper

* * *

Later the group all sat at a table hoping for the best as the time went by "so what happens next"Lucy **(Gray)** asked

"what do you mean?" Loke **(Natsu)** asked

"I mean, if we get stuck like this do we just adjust to our bodies and go back to work," Lucy **(Gray)** asked

"I guess we wouldn't have a choice" Loke **(Natsu)** answered

"I wouldn't mind either way" Erza **(Happy)** told them getting a look from Happy **(Erza)** "if I stay quiet people will be nice to me cause I'm scary"

"What?!"

"Well no one asked you, stupid cat," Gray **(Lucy)** said as she walked up to Natsu **(Loke)** "I just want to be a cute girl again" she sighed as she and Natsu **(Loke)** began to drool fire and Ice

"Are those frozen chunks of drool" Loke **(Natsu)** asked "Man that's gross"

"I know it's gross!" Gray **(Lucy)** shouted "and I'm not a man" Gray **(Lucy)** stopped and her eyes widened in shock" guys how would get to work," she asked "we don't know how to use these bodies magic" she moaned "even if we took a job we'd never be able to finish it"

this got a reaction from the group as they all tried to figure out the magic in their bodies

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"Let' go Happy"

"Aye"

"Ice make something or other"

"how do you use these keyes again"

Happy **(Erza)** flew by "wow this is nice, wait I need to focus"

soon the group slumped on the table again with a dark aura hanging over them "we suck" the all muttered

"arg" Loke **(Natsu)** shouted "I can't believe that I can't even use my fire to burn to stuff anymore"

"I am an S-class wizard and demeaned to be turned back" Happy **(Loke)** shouted "if only I wasn't trapped in this form"

"I don't see whats so wrong about it" Erza **(Happy)** shouted "I like being a cat" he then jumped into the sky and Landed on top Of Happy **(Erza)** crushing them

"Just what trying to do there Erza er Happy," Macao asked

"Ever since we switched, she's been saying mean things" Erza **(Happy)** answered "but I couldn't fly away, cause I don't have my wings"

"I'm sorry" Happy **(Erza)** muttered before passing out

"I got" Levy shouted which got the rest of the group to crowd her, " it says may this eternal exchange, grant you forever happiness"

"aww that's nice" Natsu **(Loke** ) answered

"we wanted you to fix the curse not translate it" Lucy **(Gray)** shouted

"You got this" Gray **(Lucy)** answered "but you need to work faster, mabey there's a code or some hidden message in the words"

"Yeah" Levy answered as Jet and Droy started to cheer

"wouldn't all that cheering distract her," Wakaba asked

"No," Elfman told him "it's getting her pumped up, and they need all the help they get" Elfman shouted before joining them

"I can't see any kind of a pattern" Levy admitted as she rubbed her temples

"three minutes left" Macao informed the group causing Gray **(Lucy)** to cry and drool more Ice

"I can't believe it" Happy **(Erza)** said "from now on fish for breakfast, Lunch, and dinner" she cried before flying away "I've worked so hard, no I'll spend my days chasing mice, and playing with a string"

Erza **(Happy)** walked up to her in the corner "I know this is hard for both of us" he admitted "we shouldn't be fighting so will you forgive me"

"Really, well I'm sorry to" Happy **(Erza)** informed him

"aye, here's something to make ya feel better" Erza **(Happy)** held out a fish for which caused Happy **(Erza)** to fly away again crying

"could you be any more clueless" Gray Lucy shouted at him

"Please tell you figured it out yet" Loke **(Natsu)** shouted

"and time is dire with only one minute left" Macao shouted jumping in front of him

"did I ask for the time" Loke **(Natsu)** growled

"Jeez I was just trying to help"

"I almost got it," Levy told him as Elfman continued to cheer her on

"he's too good at that"

"still trying to figure out the spell," Mavis asked coming back into the room

"Come on Mavis you have to know something else" Loke **(Natsu)** asked

"Hmm," Mavis said as she stood next to Mira

Lucy **(Gray)** then panicked and began to remove his shirt again "were not going to make it" he shouted as Gray **(Lucy)** stopped him

"taking off my shirt not going help Gray!"

"You have about 40 seconds, more or less starting now," Macao told them

"what do mean more or less"

"oh yeah," Mavis said a lightbulb going off "I forgot to say that only one pair can be switched back at a time"

What?!" the whole group shouted

"oops"

"thirty seconds ish" Macao called out

"So which pair is going first," Lucy **(Gray)** asked

"I think it should be me and Loke," Loke **(Natsu)** said

"that's not fair," Gray **(Lucy)** said "it should be me and Gray"

"No it should be me and Happy, it's for the greater good"

"I don't care either way"

the group started fighting over who got to go first as everyone looked on "at least they can't use magic"

"Just 15 seconds" Macao called

"Guys I think I have" Levy shouted

"really" the group cried

"twelve, eleven"

"I'll try to explain really quick"

"nine, eight" Macao was then knocked into a table be an angered Loke **(Natsu)** "no time just change us back"

Levy nodded and began chanting the words and another bright light filled the room

* * *

 **[##Happy's theme(or least its similar)##]**

* * *

Once it cleared Lucy and Gray looked up and Looked around "hey" Lucy shouted back in her own body "it worked"

"Yeah" Gray answered "how'd you no"

"You see" Levy explained " once I discovered the words had no meaning, I just read them backward," Levy told her "ancient text did this cause they had fewer letters "

"wow I never would have thought" Lucy admitted

"we owe ya one," Gray said smiling

"I'm still in the wrong body" Nats **(Loke)** and Loke **(Natsu)** shouted shocking Levy and Lucy

"Me too" Happy **(Erza)** said horrified

"Cool I get to stay like this" Erza **(** **H** **appy)** said

"Well that does it for time," Macao said "you got one pair back through"

"You mean we're stuck like this" Loke **(Natsu)** shouted

"I can't stay some fire drooling pink haired freak of nature" Natsu **(Loke)** cried

"come on" Loke **(Natsu)** cried "there has to be something else"

"Mabey I didn't read it right" Levy admitted "sorry"

"Now now" a voice called the group turned to see Mira sitting on the bar "don't lose hope there has to be another way, and why doe my chest feel heavy"

"hey this is weird," Mavis said looking around "is just me or did everyone get taller"

"Oh no Mirajane" Lucy cried

"don't tell she switched bodies with Mavis" Gray called

"well I'm not complaining, I've gone from adorable to sexy in a matter of minutes" Mira **(Mavis)** shouted doing a pose

"this is freaking me out" Mavis **(Mira)** cried

"all you guys need to man up and get over it!" Cana yelled as Elf was drinking a barrel of Beer "wait why do I smell like a burial"

Elfman then looked over and panicked when he saw that Cana was in front of him "how did I" Elfman **(Cana)** face then turned blue and fell off the table

"Hey Droy" Jet asked

"what is it know Jet"

the pair looked to see they swapped as well "what the hell man stop looking like me" they shouted in unison

"I don' any would be able to tell the difference, with you too" Mira **(Mavis)** told them "but me" she then laid across the bar and winked "I finally know what it feels like to have a bigger chest and it feels great," she said scaring Mavis **(Mira)**

"Levy help me" she cried

Levy, Lucy, and Gray all looked in horror as everyone panicked and tried to figure out what was going on "sorry, but I think I'm in way over my head here" Levy admitted

"this is awesome" Erza **(Happy)** shouted "everyone is someone else know"

"Have you gone nuts?" Loke **(Natsu)** said "this is horrible"

* * *

 **Me: Magic is not a toy, in the blink of an eye it can turn your world on its head. the very fabric of your being pulled away in an instant so don't take it lightly.**

 **Until next time**

 **Natsu(Loke) and Loke(Natsu): please change us back**

 **Lucy: you're just going to end it**

 **Erza(Happy): Aye**

* * *

 **Lucy: Hey Mira do you know how Nasu and Happy meet**

 **Mira: Oh I remember that it's a story of love loss and anger**

 **Natsu: No it isn't**

 **Happy: I was cute as a baby**

 **Next time: Natsu and the dragon egg**

 **Natsu: hate to break it to you buddy you were kinda gross**

 **Happy: what! everyone said I was cute**

 **Mira: well yeah, but in a gross kind of way**


	20. Natsu and the dragon egg

**Hey, I hope you guys have had a wonderful week now here we are with what I consider to be the first episode of the Phantom Lord arc. please like and review to tell me your thoughts**

 **I was thinking of starting this with a Joke but I got nothing. let's start the story I guess, cause I'm sick of talking**

* * *

 **[Nigiyaka na Machi Ost##]**

* * *

We find out heroes in the east forest a place in magnolia brimming with magic power were many tales are told

Lucy lets out a sigh as she Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza all sat at a small pond with Natsu fishing "oh come on" Lucy moaned "why'd you have to drag me along on your stupid fishing trip"

"stop complaining," Natsu told her " besides you said you had writer's block, so why not try a change a place"

"Aye," Happy said in agreement "and what better way than fishing for my favorite food"

Lucy sighed "and why do I have to fish for your favorite food"

"Well" you don't have to fish," Natsu told her "but mabey you could use this place for some inspiration

Lucy looked around noticing the serine of the area she was in 'well I mean this place is nice' she thought in her head "that's it!" Lucy shouted before she started writing her book so fast Natsu swore he saw smoke coming from the pencil

Natsu then looked over to Gray and Erza who keep recasting there lines "your not going to catch anything if you keep doing that" he told them

Gray and Erza both huffed as they looked away"next time just leave us at home"

"I told I was fishing, the only reason I brought Lucy was cause she had writer's block" he stated

"Well I was expecting something big and grand" Gray admitted as Erza nodded her head in agreement

Before he could continue the conversation he felt a tug on his line"looks like I got a bit" Natsu shouted in excitement

"lookout" Happy said "it looks like a whopper"

Natsu then pulled out a giant fish shocking the whole group "it's huge!" they all said in unison

out sight, a man sat smiling his name was Reedus he then proceeded to paint a picture of the group as he was finished he chuckled to himself "just like the good old days"

* * *

 **Natsu and the dragon egg**

* * *

Lucy, Gray, and Erza all stood in shock as Happy danced around shouting "fishy wishy get in my tummy" Happy said with glee getting a chuckle from the group

"I knew you were immature, but this is a new low," Lucy said under her breath before Happy let out a scream that shocked all them

Happy then ran over to Natsu who was in the middle of cooking the fish with his fire "what are you doing!" Happy screamed "it's much better if you eat it raw"

"why do that when only takes a second to grill it up," Natsu told him

"cause that how I wanted it!" Happy screamed

"well it's my fish so I can eat it my way," Natsu said annoyed as he grabbed the fish and started eating it bones and all

"he just," Gray said

"ate it," Erza said

"bones and all" Lucy finished

Happy let out a scream before running off "that's it our friendship is over Natsu!" he shouted as he ran into the woods

Natsu just as he looked away getting an odd look from Lucy "aren't you gonna go after him" Lucy asked

Natsu just huffed and looked away causing Lucy to laugh " come on, you'll never get the girls to like if you keep up that tough guy act"

Natsu mind then flooded with an image as he stood up and started to walk away "see there you go-"

"shut the hell up for once!" Natsu said giving her a look that made Erza's death glare on Galuna Island wipe away before he walked off into the forest

"what was that about," Lucy asked shaking

"I think I need new pants," Gray said

"You're not wearing pants," Erza told him

"well I'm glad for once," Gray told her

* * *

Later the group was looking for Mira and her in a storage room organizing "hey Mira" Lucy shouted

"Oh hey guys," Mira said as she climbed down the latter

"and then he just stormed off" Lucy explained talking about the earlier incident with Natsu

" it was terrifying," Gray said as he was now without a shirt

"Oh, but I just find it adorable," Mira said as she placed a stack of books on the table "it just adds to his charm"

Lucy saw something sticking out one fo the books and pulled it was an old drawing from the looks of it Gray looked over her shoulder "what's this?" he asked"

Mira walked over and saw the painting and smiled "I remember that" on the painting was a younger Mira, Elfman, and Natsu as kids

"is this you guys when you were kids," Lucy asked as she looked around she saw Cana a younger Macao and Wakaba though she didn't recognize three people a tall skinny blond kid with a lightning scar, a girl that was in a black tank top with her hair in a ponytail and a small girl with white hair

"Everyone looks so young, and happy" Erza said as she looked at the photo

"of course I'd recognize the pink hair anywhere," Lucy said as she pointed to the boy in the middle "man Natsu looks so adorable, but who's the dragon," Lucy asked as Nasu was seen riding a dragon in the image

"oh that's happy," Mira told her getting a look from the others

"Hey, I don't know if you know this but" Lucy stopped and looked at her "how'd Natsu and Happy meet"

Mira placed a hand on her chin "well it's been about six years since that picture was takin" Mira told her "we actually hadn't been in Magnolia that long actually" Mira said reminiscing "man time really has changed

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mavis is seen walking through the pub looking around "hey has anyone seen Natsu" she asked

"he went out" MAcoa answered

"something about a fight

'back then Natsu was just a little ball of hate' Natsu is seen fighting a random kind and knocking him 'he got into a fight almost every day," Natsu is seen standing tired against a tree scratch marks all against his body

'although he acted like that's what he wanted, there were times when I'd catch him with a sad look in his eye, then one day'

Natsu is seen punching a tree shouted at the top of his lungs "stupid stupid stupid!" he said as he punched the trees until a bizarre white and blue egg fell from the sky and landed on his head

"oww" Natsu stated as he looked at the egg a huge grin ran across his face moments later he ran into the pub "hey guys look what I found"

what's that" Mavis asked as she walked up to him

"an egg, I found it in the east forest," he told her "and I'm going to try to hatch it," he told her with glee

"you hatch an egg" Cana said as she appeared next to Natsu "that's a first," Cana told him

"Whats so wrong about that" Natsu told her "it may even be a dragon egg," Natsu said smiling

"well it may be a nice change from your normal activities" Mavis admitted "besides there a certain wonder to the miracle of life"

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked

"you'll understand when your older Natsu" Mavis told him

"There you are Natsu" a voice called in

the group turned to the short white girl with a ponytail in her head smiling "oh hey Mira" Natsu said

* * *

 **End Flashback**

"Wait that girl is you," Lucy asked shocked

"No way," Gray said looking at Mira and the image

"yeah surprised," Mira told them

"yes" Erza admitted "I can barely recognize you," she told her

"well I was a different person" Mira admitted smiling

* * *

 **Resume Flashback**

"So you're trying to hatch an egg," Mira asked confused before she turned her head "wait one sec"

Mira ran off and started a fight with some people getting a groan from her siblings "she's fighting again" a small girl stated her name was Lissana

"as always," Cana said laughing

"one day I'll be as strong as her" Natsu stated as Lissana walked up to him laughing

"you know Natsu if you keep up that tough guy act, you'll never get the girls to like you"

"Oh shut up Lissana, what do you know," Natsu told her

"well I wanted to help with the egg," Lissana told him

"really," Natsu asked eh then turned as about to burn the egg before Lissana stopped him

"we need to hatch it not poach it" she yelled at him

"and I take you have a better way," Natsu told her annoyed

"yep" Lissana winked then used her take over magic to turn int a bird

"Oh I get it," Natsu said

"yeah birds are the experts at this kinda stuff," Lissana told him

behind them Elfman let out a sigh as Cana took Notice "whats wrong Elfman" she asked

"nothing it's just my sister has mastered the full body take over" he replied "if I was as strong as her, I would be able to turn into a bird and look for my parakeet"

"parakeet?"

"Yeah," Elfman told her "we were the best of friends and he left one day"

"that's so sad," Cana said as she patted the boy on the shoulder

* * *

 **End Flashback**

"So that boy is Elfman," Lucy said "I knew it"

"really," Gray asked

"Could have fooled me" Erza muttered

"Yeah, he hasn't changed much," Mira told him as the group laughed thinking about the Elfman they know know

* * *

 **Resume Flashback**

Natsu and Lissana were at the south gate magnolia park Lissa was sitting with the egg as Natsu watched from the side

"You're making me nervous," she said as he watched her

"so the egg will hatch if we sit like this" Natsu asked

"Uh-huh," Lissana told him "but it can get kinda boring," she said the egg then bounced up and knocked Lissan back knocking her out of her transformation and jumping into Natsu' arm

"I think it calmed down," Nasu told her

"Hey, I think the egg likes being with you," Lissana said

"really," Natsu asked "you like me holding you egg" the egg then made a noise in response which caused the pair to smile

"hey mabey we should build a nest for the egg" Lissana suggested

"You mean like a secret base," Natsu said with a big grin

Later Natsu had thrown a bunch of rocks together and had a big smile on his face "so what you think" he shouted with pride

"Um" Lissana looked at it until the rocks fell apart causing her to laugh "here hold on to the egg," she told him then she changed into a giant rabbit and made a small hut for the two of them

"wow," Natsu said in amazement " that's really cool Lissana"

"Yeah," she said "now let's check out the inside," she said smiling

"I don't think you're going to fit"

* * *

As the pair moved inside the nest was a bunch of grass on the ground "sit the egg here" Lissana instructed

"okay" Natsu sat the egg down and they sat on opposite sides of the egg "you know it's like we're a family," Lissana said

"what do you mean?" Natsu asked

"well we have a mommy and a daddy, and the egg is like the child that hasn't been born yet"

Natsu's face flushed pink as he gave a weak smile "yeah I guess so"

a small blush appeared on Lissana's face as she moved to hug the egg "let's try to warm the egg together"

Natsu let out a nervous laugh as he held the egg alongside her little did they no a mysterious stranger was watching them in the distance

* * *

"You kidding me," a boy asked he had blond hair and a scar on his face " a dragon's egg, don't tell me you believe in all that garbage"

"Well Natsu says he was raised by a Dragon, so why not,"t Macao told him

"Lissana even made them a tiny house," Wakaba said smiling

"You guys are lame," he said as he walked away

Mira then walked by the pair hearing the conversation as she walked up to Mavis "so that's where they've been" she whispered "I hope they don't do anything stupid" she muttered as she walked to sit next to her brother

* * *

"So this is where you found the egg," Lissana asked the pair were at the tree Natsu was punching the other day

"yeah I was practicing here, and it fell from the sky," Natsu told her "I wonder from were though"

Before they could answer a large monster appeared behind them it was a forest Vulcan and favorite food just happened to be "egg give it to me boy"

"As if," Natsu said as he handed to Lissana "eat my first" Natsu said as he punched the Vulcan only for it to laugh it off it then punched Natsu into the trees and land in front of Lissana

"Your hurt" Lissana shouted "let me help you"

"NO!" Natsu told her "just stay back and protect the egg"

"but"

"I'm the dad," Natsu said as he caught his breath "that means I have to protect you" Natsu then attempted to punch the Vulcan again only for him to punch him into the tree

"Natsu" Lissana muttered as Natsu received a beating from the ape

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme##]**

* * *

Natsu landed on the tree and used it as a springboard and launched himself towards the Vulcan "{Fire dragons: iron fist} Natsu shouted as he knocked the Vulcan down

"You did Natsu" Lisssana shouted as she ran around "you saved the day"

"Yeah," Natsu said as he got up battered and bruised which scared Lissana

Their victory was cut short when it started raining "the eggs going to get cold Lissana shouted as they ran back to their hut

"don't worry we're almost there" Natsu tod her as they reached there hut Lissana stopped him and smiled "wait here," she said as she ran inside

"Come in" Lissana shouted as Natsu went inside he saw Lissana sitting with a smile "welcome back dear"

"I said welcome back dear," Lissana said in a less friendly tone after several seconds

"Um" Natsu muttered a light blush forming on his cheeks "honey I'm home" he didn't know what was going on

"I'm glad we made it back," Lissana said as Natsu's stomach started growling again

"Sorry about that" Natsu said

"I hope Mira doesn't get too worried," Lissana said

"Well she knows where we are" Natsu assured her "though being honest I would love to have some of her cooking," Natsu said drooling from the mouth

"Is it wrong I want an omelet?" Lissana asked causing Natsu to back away

"Um yes" he shouted "that totally a wrong thing to say," he said as he started to comfort the egg

"hey I want to see it hatch too you know," Lissan told him

"then don't say things like that" Natsu told her which caused her to laugh

* * *

 **[##Mira's theme##](personally I'd call it Natsu and Lissana theme)**

* * *

"hey what so funny," Natsu asked

"Nothing," Lissana said blushing "it;'s just, well mabey one day" she looked at him smiled "I could be your real wife"

"wait huh" now it was Natsu's turn to blush "well I mean uh" Natsu words fumbled as he looked away "stop that"

"you know you're cute when you're embarrassed," Lissana told him

"I said stop it" he huffed

"Aww your just a big softie"

"stop it, your being that thing Mavis calls me," Natsu told her "nuvejile"

'You mean juvenile" Lissana giggled "your one to talk"

"hey" Natsu shouted he looked over to see the rain had stopped the two walked outside and smiled

"SO pretty," Lissana said as they both saw the sun setting "I wish we could stay here forever," she said as she gripped Natsu's hand causing him to blush

"yeah me too"

Later that night a shadowy figure walked up to there hut as they slept

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed "the egg is gone"

"What!"

"WHo stole the egg!" Natsu shouted as they returned to the pub

"what's wrong," Mira asked her sister looked around "somone took the egg last night Mira," Lissana told her with tears in her eyes

"You sure are favorite dragon slayer didn't eat it" Mira whispered to her

"this is serious Mira" Lissana told her

"I know I know," Mira said as she looked at Natsu making a ruckus she walked over to him and hit him on the back of the neck

"Hey, what the big idea Mira!" Natsu shouted

"I need you to calm down," Mira told him

"you seem to calm, this " Cana said appearing once again

"what does that mean," Mira asked her a little irritated

"I'm just saying it's suspicious, and out of character for you" Cana suggested

"No, Mira wouldn't do something like," Lissana said

"Better yet what about you," Mira said getting in Cana's face "you seem to be pushing that I did it"

As they started fighting Mira just let out a sigh "what am I going to do with those kids" she said as she watched them argue

"Hey Natsu, Lissana I have your egg" Elfman admitted to them as he came in the doors

"Elfman" Lissana asked

"Sorry, I didn't mean to steal it," he told them "it's just you two toss and turn in your sleep, so I decided to keep it warm"

"Oh really," Natsu said

"Yeah, I'm not good with magic, but I kept it close," Elman said as he handed Natsu the egg

"Really," Lissana asked

"wow thanks," Natsu said "you're a real man"

Once Natsu said the egg down it started to move and crack "it's hatching" Lissana shouted

getting a look from everyone as a blue light shined from the broken egg to reveal a very small blue cat shocking the entire place

"it's a freaking cat" Macao and Wakaba shouted

* * *

 **[##Happy theme##]**

* * *

"it has wings," Natsu asked "is it a bird"

"No, it a cat" Lissana told him "a blue cat" it then anded on top of Natsu's head

"Aye," it said popping up

"he's so cute" Lissana shouted as people started gathering around it behind them a blue parakeet landed on Elfman's shoulder shocking him " a parakeet" he then picked it up and started to jump for joy "my best friends back"

"as if," Mira said turning to Cana "his parakeet was red"

"You see that," Lissana said gripping Natsu's arm "just a minute ago everyone was worked up and now they're happy," she said as she looked at the blue cat in front of them

"it's almost like he'a bluebird of Happiness," she said

"really," Natsu asked "well then I 'll name him Happy"

"Happy the dragon"

"It'a cat Natsu" Mira called out

"oh well I'll paint it as one anyway," Reedus said

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

" aw," Lucy said "that was a cute story"

"Yes I found it quite nice" Erza admitted

"it was alright," Gray said

"I really hate to so those two fight," Lucy said

"the closer two people are, the more they fight," Mira said

"Hey Mira" Mavis called "can you come to help me for a sec," Mavis asked

"of course" Mira answered leaving the room

Lucy giggled as she looked at the picture "You gotta admit they all look so happy"

"Yeah" Erza and Gray agreed

Lucy looked down and smiled "this must be Lissana," she said "you know if she's Mira and Elfman's sister why haven't we meet her"

"mabey she's on a job"

Natsu is seen standing over a cliff he lets out a sigh "don't tell me you two were fighting again" a voice called out Natsu turned around and gave a week smile

"Oh hey Lissana glad your back," he said

* * *

 **[##Mira theme##]**

* * *

the Group sat at the tree Lissana let out a small laugh as Happy complained "Natsu ate my whole fish and didn't even ask me first"

"when I eat any fish you say it's yours," Natsu's told him

"jeez Natsu you're the dad," Lissana told him "so you need to take care of your wife and son"

"that was like a million years ago," Natsu told him

"what are you guys talking about" Happy asked

"N-Nothing!" Natsu told him

"it's normal for families to fight, but it's important that you make up," Lissana told him smiling "no matter what Happy is still our son"

"I think Lissan going physio on us," Happy said

"don't say that man," Natsu told him

"oh then should I talk this" Happy said in a weird accent

"you know that's not what I meant," Natsu said

"Juvenile as ever I see," Lissana said laughing

"stop picking on me"

Natsu shook off the memories and let a tear escape from his eye he quickly wiped it away before letting out a sigh "guess I have no choice"

"I can't believe Natsu," Happy said angrily "that's the last straw our friendship is over"

"Hey Happy" Natsu called

"I can't hear you," Happy told him

"that's a shame," Natsu told him "cause I can't eat all this by myself"

Happy looked back to see Natsu was holding a least a ton of Fish on "so are ya happy know"

Happy let some drool escape from his mouth as he broke into a smile "of course, who else would I be"

"I wonder if those two have made up," Erza asked

"only one way to find out," Lucy told her

* * *

 **It's over next time the Phantom arc officially starts. also, I hope you guys didn't mind how I had Gray and Erza in this episode but I feel they needed to be apart of it cause they needed to know some of Natsu's history too.**

 **I also will dive more into the Natsu and Lissana ship in a more different way than most or at least I haven't seen it here so expect a little more attention placed on that in future chapters especially the edolas arc if I ever get there**

 **so yeah that's it see ya**

 **Happy: Natsu the fairy pub was destroyed**

 **Natsu: What**

 **Mira"oh my**

 **Lucy: Who did this**

 **Natsu: well am in no rush to go home**

 **Next time: Enter: The Phantom Lord**

 **Lucy: Man I wonder why somone would do this**

 **Natsu: Mabey it was Erza**

 **Lucy: why**

 **Natsu: with her power you never know whats going to happen**


	21. Enter: The Phantom Lord

**Hey, fairy tail fans now we're here with the next arc in a fairy tail re-told. I've appropriately named this one in my head fairy tail: the phantom lord(don't judge). anyway, this is the second to last part in my sorta origin of fairy tail arc the I have, as well you know what the arc is about.**

 **what do you say we get started**

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Lucy who was holding plue in her hands, Erza, and Gray walked through the streets of Magnolia" was that an awesome job or what," Natsu asked laughing

"the client sure did" Happy answered

"you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along," Gray said

"were lucky that you begged to come with us," Natsu told him getting a groan from Gray "how do you figure"

"cause you were about as useful as one of Erza's suitcases," Gray told him before Natsu slammed his face against this

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase," Natsu told him

"that doesn't even make sense" Gray shot back before Erza separated them "That's enough," Erza told them "and get dressed"

Gray looked down to notice he was in his underwear and started panicking "why does this happening to me" he shouted

* * *

 **Enter: The Phantom Lord**

* * *

"Hey Natsu," Lucy asked as she dragged him away from Gray who was looking for his cloaths "I know, this is out of nowhere but"

"Hey, I know you're worried about the whole Salamander thing" Natsu informed her "but, we need to put that behind us" he gave her a big grin as Lucy let out a sigh

"Your way too trusting ya know that," she told him letting out a slight giggle at her partner

"Yeah, but it adds to my charm," Natsu told her

Lucy couldn't help but start laughing as Erza and Gray who was still naked looked at the two

"wonder what they're on about" Gray asked

"who knows" Erza mentioned

As Gray found his cloaths the group started to move again, but as they moved through the town people looked at them with sorrowful eyes

"look it's Natsu"

"they must not know yet"

"he's going to be pissed"

"I feel so bad for them"

"Hwy is everybody staring at us," Gray asked

"it not the good kind" Happy stated

"it's almost like looks of pity" Erza stated before she bumped into Natsu "Natsu what-" she stopped her sentence dead in its tracks when she saw the fairy pub in ruins, metal beams stuck out of all sides wood lied everywhere and the sign had been broken and fallen to the ground

"who. did. this." Natsu growled

"it was Phantom" a voice called it turned out to be Mira "they got us good," she told them

* * *

Below the fairy pub s a storage area for all the supplies the pub has, but know it is placed to mend the wizards broken spirts Mira lead the group down as everyone faced Natsu

"when did t happen," Natsu asked

"Last night," Mira told him "we were lucky that we closed Earlier than normal," she told him "but I'm worried about Mavis"

she leads the group to a small girl whose cheeks were red and eyes looked puffy

"oh Natsu," she said weakly "how'd the job go"

"how are you just sitting here, doing nothing" Natsu started

"You know, that we have to avoid contact," Mavis told him "a bunch of hooligans "attacks a sacred place for wizards behind there back" Mavis then let out a sneeze

Natsu then moved forward and put his hands on her forward "Mira, somethings wrong"

"I know," Mira told him "but you know how stubborn she can be"

"we shouldn't trouble ourselves, with this matter" Mavis ordered "but I want everyone on high alert"

"and you need to rest," Mira told her "Natsu and I can handle it"

"right" Mavis stood up and started to leave "you have no idea how glad I am to have you, kids," she said before leaving

"So, what now," Gray asked

"Yes, clearly were going to retaliate," Erza asked

"No," Natsu told them "hopefully this all blows over

"but"

"Mavis said not to so that's what we're going to do." Natsu told them "I don't like it either, but she's made her choice"

Nasu turned to Cana who was messing with her cards "think you can get in contact with Mystogen"

"I'll try, but no promises," she said

* * *

Later that night Lucy was walking home with plue "this a bad mess we got ourselves in plue"

"I can't believe Phantom, would something like this" Lucy said as she reached her home " I almost thought of trying to join them before I meet Natsu and Happy"

Lucy opened the door smiling "I don't regret my decision, though" she said as she turned on the light to find Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray sitting at her table

"who enters a home without asking first!" Lucy shouted before throwing something at Natsu

"well Mira said that it's best for her and Natsu to stick in town, " Erza told her "so I decided to come here"

"and she dragged me here too," Gray said already in his underwear

"So is it that bad" Lucy asked

"not too bad, but we on our guard" Nasu informed here

"woah, you sure have a lot of dirty cloaths" Happy called out as he and Plue started going through Lucy stuff

"you to stop that or your both dead meat!" Lucy shouted

"You found something to eat plue" Natsu shouted "don't get hogging it all"

"ah ha"

"Hey Erza, I found some frilly panties you might like" Happy Sad

"I can't believe you wear this Lucy" as she held the super thin under ear her face was redder than her hair

"You guys are taking the whole make yourself at home thing a little far" Lucy muttered

"we have a problem," Erza said as she faced Natsu and Gray "you boys hygiene, I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat"

"I have good hygiene" Natsu retorted "I live with two girls already" NAsu shouted

"as long as you don't mind Ice baths," Gray said

"wait why Ice baths," Lucy asked

"there relaxing" Gray told her

who let out a sigh as Happy started laughing "just be sure to go before Natsu then" Lucy told him

* * *

in another part of town Levy, Jet, and Droy walked through the empty streets "are you sure your alright with this Levy" Jet asked

"Yeah," Droy asked "shouldn't you be at the dorm"

"Yeah, I didn't want to separate our team," Levy said causing the two men to blush

above them, a shadowy figure watched as the watched near an ally before jumping down and attacking them

* * *

Lucy sat in her warm bath a bad feeling watched over her she shook it off as she got out she walked out see Natsu sleeping and Gray reading on the bed

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves" Lucy muttered

"es, actually" Erza old her "I can't remember the last time I was that relaxed"

"glad you feel at home" Lucy exaggerated

"I guess I should get dressed" Erza sad as a light shined around her and she appeared in her pajamas

"that's really how you change your clothes," Lucy asked

Later the group sat at the large table discussing the matter " so any idea why Phantom attacked out of the blue"

"No" Nasu answered sitting up "wizards around here have our fair share of run-ins with them," Natsu said "but they've never been so bold"

"You don't seem worried," Erza asked

"yeah, as long as we have Mavis around we should be fine," Natsu told her

"your kidding right," Gray said looking away from the papers he was reading "you know that Phantoms master is one of the ten wizards saints"

"I know," Natsu told him "but Mavis has more power than him in her pinkie finger"

"I never said you could read that" Lucy shouted as she took the papers away from Gray"give me"

"you can't take that away," Gray said "not without telling me what happens next," he asked

"wait" Lucy interrupted "what's a wizard saint

"it a title granted by the magic council," Erza told the blonde " ti title held the ten most powerful wizards on the continent"

"woah" Lucy muttered

"that and Phantoms overwhelming strength is not a laughing matter," Erza said "there the strongest guild in all Fiore"

"true" Natsu admitted "we could hold our own" Natsu informed her "we have procedures for this don't worry"

"I just hope your right" Erza told him "their elite group is just as strong as there master, known as the element four," Erza said "but there biggest threat, is Blacksteel Gajeel"

"I've heard about him," Lucy said

"Yes, he's mostly responsible for the attack," Erza told him "he uses a type of Iron magic"

Nasu nodded "yeah I've read about him," Natsu told her " he's the Iron dragon slayer"

this got a shock out of the group as the faced Natsu "wait so he's like you" Erza asked

"wait so does that mean he eats Iron"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Phantom Lord guild, the man is known as Gajeel sat at a table eating Iron as someone asked him about hie attacked "so how was it, man I wish I could have seen there faces" before the man could finish a large club hit him in the face knocking him out"How many times I gotta tell ya" Gajeel voice annoyed as his arm reverted back to normal "I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating" this got a laugh from his guildmates as their master appeared above the hem

"the die has been cast," he said as looked down "I commend your excellent work Gajeel" he voice was dark as no light shined on his face

"I also left them with a present" Gajeel told him an evil smile creeping on his face

"As Long as no harm came to that, do as you please" he stated as Gajeel grew an even larger smile

* * *

People gathered at the Magnolia south gate park looking in horror at the sight in front of them Natsu, and Mira pushed through the crowd followed by Erza, Lucy, and Gray when they reached there target t they were horrified to see Levy, Jet, and Droy all hung to the tree cloths torn bruised with the Phantom guild mark painted on their stomachs

"Levy" Luy cried

"Jet, Droy"

Natsu was fuming veins popped out on his head as the ground broke beneath him "Mira" he muttered girl looked at him with eyes and nodded in understanding

"We can ignore our home getting destroyed," Natsu said "but we won't ignore them attacking our friends" Natsu looked up "this. means. war."

Lucy watched as Levy, Jet, and Droy were moved to the Magnolia hospital a place specially equipped to deal with wizards

"I can't believe Phantom would do this" Lucy thought to herself as she watched her friend lay on the bed

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So Lucy" Levy asked as she slid next to Lucy who was sitting by herself "word is your writing novel

"huh," Lucy asked

"I heard Natsu mumble about it," Levy said

"I should have known," Luy said sighing

"oh yeah you may not remember me, butI'm Levy Mcgarden," she told her "and my friend in the ha is Jet, and the other Droy"

"Hey there"

"Wow your pretty"

"oh yeah I remember you," Lucy told her "we meet at the job request board"

"I'm a horrible writer," Levy told the celestial wizard "but I love to read, think I could read you novel some time"

Lucy blushed as she pressed her fingers together " well I wasn't planning on anybody reading it"

"Why," Jet asked " I mean you wrote it right so why not let people read it"

"You know they say being a writer is like showing your but to the world," Droy said causing Lucy to blush

"don't get embarrassed Lucy " Levy told the girl "but please let me read it," Levy asked with a cute smile "and I'm not talking about your but so don't get any weird ideas," she told her quickly "but the boys might want to see it through"

"well it's not finished yet" Lucy admitted

"well let me be the first to read it," Levy told her

"alright"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Lucy gave a weak smile as she watched her friend rest 'and just the other day, she worked so hard to help us out' Lucy thought of the body switching incident where Levy worked to get everyone back into there right bodies 'there going to pay'

Oak town lies in the northern part of the Fiore kingdom, it's home to many historic buildings but towering above them all is a massive branch of the Phantom Lord guild inside three members walk away smiling "looks like Gajeel started a war, we need to hurry up and cash in on this-" before the man could finish the doors where blown open reveling Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Gray, Erza, Loke, Alzack, Bisca, Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, and Lakie

* * *

 **[##Salamnder theme##]**

* * *

"Knock Knock!" Natsu shouted as he and his group attacked the Phantom Lord members

"{Purple Net}" Macao shouted catching several members off guard as Wakaba came from behind and hit them with his smoke magic

Alzacka then shot several members down with his stun shot while Bisca sniped from a distance

Several Members went for Natsu who blew them away with his fire "that guys insane" one of the members shouted as they backed off "it' a monster" he shouted as Erza blasted through all the swordsmen in the guild without effort

"these spells" one guy hated "they strong"

"Picto magic" Reedus shouted as his painting came to life and attacked several members Lakie stood behind him"{Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love}multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and attack several of the members

"what the hell" somone shouted

"Get the cat" they shouted "piece of cake"

"oh yeah" Happy muttered "you forgot" Happy shouted as he attacked them with different types of foods" I'm a wizard too" he then stood on top a pile of bodies with a large watermelon in hand "you got a problem with cats"

"of course not sir," the men said in fear

"Where's your master" Natsu shouted as he tore through the member s"you punks aren't a challenge"

"where are Gajeel and the element four" Erza shouted as her armor changed to her Flame-empress armor

above them stood Gajeel "ah so the legend herself, and that mysterious Salamander" he said with a smile "this just keeps getting better" a smirk grew on Gajeels face "there actually pretty good fighters, for a bunch of scumbags"

* * *

Back in Magnolia Lucy walked the empty streets disappointed that she had to stay behind "I can't believe they took off without me" Lucy muttered"but I guess somone needs to take care off Levy" she said as it started raining "huh, the suns were just out"

* * *

 **[##org. Juvia theme##]**

* * *

Lucy then looked to see a woman with blue hair walk past her "um who are you" Lucy asked

"Drip. Drip. Drop." she answered "Juvia is the rain women, and what kind of women are you"

"the normal kind I guess," Lucy told her as Juvia walked past her as she opened an umbrella

"Non-Non" the earth then started to grow as a man appeared from it "greeting mesme(did I spell that right, I'm not French) "my dear Juvia you must shy away from the task at hand"

"No misour soul" Juvia replied

"My monocle whispers to me many things," he said, "it tells me that the madame her is our sought-after cible"

"cible" Lucy whispered "that means target" Lucy reached for her gate Keyes and started to back up

"ah pardon moi" sol said "I have not told you my name, I am sol of the element four"

"I know of you," Lucy said backing up further "you're with Phantom"

"Correct" Sol said "we've been sent to collect you and bring you back to the guild at once"

"My companion and friend," sol said pointing to Juvia "is a rain woman who is also part of the element four, Juvia of the great sea"

"You attacked my friends" Lucy shouted trying to grab her keys but was stopped when a bubble of water surrounded her

"au contraire miss Moselle," Sol told her " that honor goes solely to Gajeel, but we were with him in spirit as the saying goes"

"why are you doing this" Lucy shouted as she reached for Aquarius key it glowed but before Lucy could open it was knocked out of her hand

"let me out!" Lucy shouted as she started losing consciousness

"it's pointless," Juvia told her "no one can escape from my water lock"

Lucy then stopped struggling as he body went limb "do not worry, we're not going to kill" Juvia told her "you were the target for our retrieval mission from the master" Juvia informed the Girl as she closed her eyes"Lucy heartfilla"

"the target has been caught," Juvia said as Lucy gate keys fell to the ground

* * *

 **[##Salamder theme##]**

* * *

Back in oak town, the battle raged on neither side giving in"how do you like this" a bunch of Fire wizards shot magic at Lakie who Natsu pushed out of the way soon slurping could be heard as he ate their fire

"No way"

"he can't be"

As Natsu finished a grin grew on his face "Now I got a fire in my belly" Natsu said "{Fire Dragons: Roar}" Natsu shouted blasting them away with his intense heat

"{Ice make: Lance" Gray shouted as he froze the wizards Natsu hit Erza appeared behind the two in her black night wing armor and cut them down

"{Wood-Make: The Distance between the Two is Forever:}"multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground,

"Guns Magic" Alzack shouted"{mud shot}" he covered a group in mud while Bisca ran in behind hi "requip" she changed her weapon into a shotgun "{multiple shot"

Natsu and Gray stood back to back as the took on all the guild members "you're not doing to bad for a snowman"

"you neither, for a pyro," Gray told him as the others were surrounded "got em right where we want em"

on the top Floor, a man smirked "there's no way a group of wizards could be this organized" he told him "looks like it's time to put the plan in full swing Gajeel"

Gajeel smirked from where he was standing as he looked down to all the fighting "looks like it' my turn" he then jumped down ready to give the wizards the fight of their lives

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter next one should be up tomorrow if I'm Lucky, I want to apologize about MIster sol I really couldn't get him the way he was in the show but details**

 **Happy: Natsu we forgot Lucy**

 **Natsu:awww man she's going to be mad we better bring her a gift**

 **Happy: what kind of gift though**

 **Natsu: Mabey a skull or something I don't know**

 **Next time: Lucy Heartfilla**

 **Natsu: Man I hope she isn't too mad**

 **Happy: yeah me too**


	22. Lucy Heartfilia

**Hey guys were here with the next chapter in the Phantom Lord arc as always leave a review and alike is appreciated**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: Magnolia was attacked by Fiore's number one guild Phantom Lord they even destroyed the fairy pub. but they went too far when they attacked Levy and her team and kidnapped Lucy, now we've stepped into war with Phantom Lord**

 **Natsu: we need to take those jerks down**

* * *

Levy Jet and Droy still unconscious in the hospital bed where Lucy hadn't arrived

Lucy keyes was still on the street as well

in Oak-town Natsu and his team had started a raid on the Phantom Lord guild shocking all the members with their intense strength and teamwork quickly overwhelming the branch of the Phantom Lord guild

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilla**

* * *

The group of wizards continued their assault on phantom Lord beating Wizards left and right

"{Ring magic}" Loke called out "{twister}" a large tornado swept a group away as Elfman took on most of the members

"best arm" Elfman then attacked a group knocking them out "come on man up!" he shouted "don't want to be like me"

"that guy intense," someone said "what kind of magic is that"

"it's take over magic" somone informed

"why would somone let a beast take over their arm"

Gajeel then JUmped of his standing and Landed on the sigh with a loud boom all the combatants looked over to see Phantoms top man a dark shadow cast over him and only red eyes were visible

"it can't be" Macao called out

"it's black steel Gajeel"

"aww these punks are in for it know"

"Come to show me what you got" Gajeel called out as he came to the ground "unless you punks are too scarred" Gajeel bosted as he everyone backed up

"Scarred" Elfman shouted "real men have no fear" Elfman attacked Gajeel with his beats arm only for Gajeel to block with his Iron club he gave of a smirk and attacked him with his foot only for Elfman to catch it

"Your good" Gajeel commented "I'm actually impressed you were able to block my attack," he told him

"That's cause I'm a real man," Elman told him causing Gajeel to smirk metal beam then shot from his leg knocking some of the Phantom members "they Pahtom, you' attack your own men"

"Cause I'd knew it distracts ya," Gajeel told him before Punching Elfman in the jaw knocking him back Natsu then appeared and Launched himself off Elfman and punch Gajeel into the wall shocking most of the Phantom members

"that's never happened before"

Gajeel stood up from the wreckage a cracked his neck he grew a smile at Natsu who glared daggers at him "Elman stay back this son of a bitch is mine"

"first you use me a springboard, and you steal my man to man fight," Elfman told him before he could finish Gajeel ran up and attacked Natsu "{Iron dragon: club}" a large metal beam shot at Natsu who caught it

"You attacked my home" Natsu muttered his flames now covering his body "and attacked Levy and her team, I'll make you pay" Nasu threw Gajeel at the roof Gajeel caught Balance and lunged at Natsu again the two traded blow before Nasu knocked him into a wall

"the kids fired up now" Wakaba sated

"I wouldn't want to be that other guy" Macao stated

"Fine, I'll let you have him but you gotta promise"

"I know to give him a thrashing" Natsu finished for his old friend

Gajeel busted out od the rubble and smiled "nice try but I'm still standing"

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flame ost##]**

* * *

"True, but not for long" Natsu told him as he et his magic energy slip out as Gajeel did the same as people looked from the sidelines as the twos intense magic power filled the room scaring some of the wizards as it felt like dragons were standing behind both of them

"Take this" Gajeel then used his {Iron dragon club} which Natsu countered with his {Fire dragons Iron fist} with the two collied the shock wave knocked almost everyone off there feet Gajeel then raised his hand and knocked Natsu back with his club

As gray regained his composer he looked to see Natsu fly back "this is getting intense"

"Aww so you can dish it out, but can't take it" Gajeel commented as he walked over to Natsu who burst in Flame sand stood up smirking "is that all you got"

The two then jumped at each other again only for Gajel to jump on the beams above again he looked back to see Natsu flying at him and punch him back Natsu Landing below him as Gajeel stood upside down

"you're better than the rumors give you credit for, Salamander"

before the to could continue the building began shaking everyone looked around

"what's going on"

Erza drew her sword as she faced off with more men "come we have to end this" before she could move the building shaking grew worse the building slowly started to collapse around them

"Lakie lookout" Macao shouts as he pushed the girl out of the way only for the debris to hit him knocking him down

"what' going on," Gray asked as he stood next to Erza

"attention wizards of Magnolia" a voice called "I commend you on your excellent work, but know you're time has come" Soon the building started to fall apart as the Phantom wizards started to panic "I'd like to say you all out up an excellent fight" Jose who was currently at the main guild smiled as Lucy was in front of him but know we have to put you to an end the building shaken grew worse but he Phanam members started to become unaffected and started to attack the wizards again injuring most of them

"damn it" Erza shouted as she tried to regain balance as someone shot a blast at herNasu jumped down and grabbed her before she could get hit by an attack

"We need to get out of here" Erza called out

"what" Gray and Loke asked

"she's right" Natsu called out "get everyone out of here I'll buy you some time" Natsu then started to attack the Phantom members

"come on let's go," Erza said as everyone started to flee the building

"Erza we can't go yet, we have to make them pay" Gray shouted she tried to attack again but failed due to the buildings shaking Erza grippe him by the arm

"Gray I know how you feel, but we can't win here," Erza told him tears nearly falling out of her eyes seeing how she was Gray calmed down and started to fallow he rout the building

Gajeel smirked "looks like the funs over," he said as Aria " member of the element four appeared next to him " it sad we must attack such amazing wizards" he started crying "man why are you always crying," Gajeel asked "so I take it you captured the Lucy girl"

this caught Natsu's attention as he stopped attacking and looked back at Gajeel "what"

"What's wrong Natsu," Happy asked

Aria stopped crying and smiled "yes, she is being held in a cold cell" Aria

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted catching Gajeels attention

"well finish this someday Salamander," Gajeel told him as Aria teleported both of them away

"those jerks kidnapped Lucy," Natsu told Happy shocking him

As Erza and the others ran from the guild the members gave chase until Natsu caught one of the "oh now it's that fire wizard and that cat"

"you got it, buddy"

* * *

Natsu dragged the man down a dirt path the look on his face could have killed the man struggled to break free as Natsu dragged him

"what are we going to do know" Happy asked

"were going to save Lucy," Natsu told his friend as he looked back to the person he grabbed "alright buddy, where is she"

"I don't know man," he told him " I don't know no Lucy chi-" he stopped when Natsu set him on Fire causing the man to scream in pain as Natsu continued forward

"if you Phantom jers hurt one of my friends again," Natsu said as he faces darkened "I'll burn everyone one of you into a crisp" he shouted as the man tried to calm down the fire

"I'm serious I don't know" he pleaded "if I knew who Lucy was I would have told you by know"

"and I was thinking I should have burnt you to a crisp by know"

"Aye"

"our headquarters is up ahead" the man pleaded "if I gotta make a guess the girl looking for is there," he told Natsu

"then why didn't you say that" Natsu shouted at them and as the approached the Phantom Lord guildhall which was a massive building with four towers on each side inside Lucy laid on the hard ground floor as she came too she woke up with a start and looked around "where am I"

"Your awake" Jose said as he appeared outside of the cell Lucy was in

"who are you," Lucy asked as the man stepped inside

"I'm Master Jose Porla, of the Phantom Lord guild," Jose told her

"You're with Phantom," Lucy asked surprised 'that's right I was captured by two of the element four' Lucy thought to herself as she shot daggers at Jose

I apologize for the dingy cell" Jose started "and being tied up must be degrading he said ignoring Lucy question

"you attacked my friend, Levy" Lucy shouted "you better let me go, my friends are going to come looking for me" i

I'm fully prepared to treat you as Phantoms esteemed guess instead of a lowly prisoner

"What do you mean," Lucy asked a bug crawled up her leg shocking "aww the bug crawled on me" Lucy shouted as she jumped up

"see, you don't want this" Jose said as he stepped towards the girl "I have a beautiful decorated sweet waiting for you if you promise to behave," Jose said hoping the girl would cooperate with him

"why does your guild keep attacking us" Lucy sad ignoring his offer she was more concerned about the matter of the war they started she wanted to know why

"us," Jose asked confused "oh you mean your little wizard friends" Jose let out a laugh before getting an evil grin on his face " it was meant to an end my dear, that's all"

"what"

"you see we were working towards our main objective of acquiring a certain somone," Jose told her with a smile on her face "and she happened to be living in the guildless town of Magnolia" Jose explained "so we had an excuse to take over one of the last remaining guild free areas in all of Fiore" Jose cracked a grin " and that was just the bonus of the job"

"who are you talking about" Lucy asked

"your such a naive girl" Joes told her, "nothing I would expect from a debutant," Jose told her as Lucy realized what he was talking about "I'm talking about you lady Lucy the privileged daughter of the heartfili family," Jose said

"How'd you find out about that" Lucy asked

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your so-called friends the truth," Jose told her "and I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon, would stoop so low to dangerous work as wizarding"

"I've been kidnapped," Lucy asked

"No my dear" Jose informed her "we hired by your father to take you home," Jose told her

"what!" Lucy asked shocked "your lying!"

"why the surprise" Jose asked "any father would go looking for a daughter that ran away from home"

"not him," Lucy said holding back tears "honestly I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone," Lucy told him "I'm never going back to that house again"

"I should have guessed, you'd be problematic" Jose moaned

"then might as well let me go," Lucy told him

"sorry, but that's not happening" Jose informed him

"Please," Lucy asked as she started to squirm "I need too to the bathroom," she asked getting a laugh from Jose

"do you think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book," he asked her as she continued to squirm

"no, I'm serious, Lucy said still squirming "I really have to go" Jose laughed as he pulled out a bucket and handed it to Lucy "there you go," he told her "a bucket!" Lucy asked shock

"I'm ready for any trick you throw my way" he laughed as Lucy let out a sigh and stood up

"I guess this will have to do" she then started to wiggle out of her underwear shocking Jose

"well I've never met such a boulder young lady," Jose asked blushing "I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman," he said averting his eyes away from Lucy he smirked and kicked him in his balls causing the old man to fall over

"You know why old tricks are still around," Lucy told him "cause they work" she then turned to leave "bye," she said winking as sh estopped at the window seeing she was several stories high

"I forgot to mention" Jose moaned holding on to his private parts "were several stories high" he managed to walk up to Lucy who couldn't back up any further "you did a number on me, young lady,"

* * *

 **[##org. fairy tail main theme piano ver.##]**

* * *

Lucy looked back remembering her fathers grasp "but you won't get away with it" Jose told her as she closed her eyes a warm feeling washed over her she's felt it before "I'll show you just how terrifying Phantom ord can be" Lucy then jumped off the tower shocking Jose who couldn't move to catch her in time

As Lucy fell she calmed down 'heard him in the distance' she thought to herself 'I know he's here' "Natsu" she shouted as Natsu appeared

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"Lucy!" he shouted as he ran over to catch her he turned their bodies as the pair landed into a wall

"woah," Happy said "it's raining Lucy's"

Lucy opened her eyes to see Nasu lying under her trying to catch his breath she gave a smile "I made it just in time" he muttered from under her

"Yeah, I'd knew you'd save me," Lucy said as they got up and Natsu untied the knock on her hands

"Alright, let's take these jerks down," Natsu said

"what" Happy asked "you can't be serious Natsu"

"yeah I am," Natsu told his best friend "they've hurt too many of my friends,"

"So you're just going to rush in there without a plan" Happy told him clearly irritated as the two argued Lucy thought of what Jose said tears finally started forming on her eye

"I'm sorry," Lucy said catching the two's attention "it's all my fault," she said as she looked at Natsu with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry for causing all this"

Natsu confused the situation calmed down "why are you crying" Natsu asked "nothings your fault" he said as he walked over to her

"come on Natsu we need to get back," Happy told him

"I guess your right" he looked towards Luc who was still crying "come let's get moving," he asked but she couldn't stand "want to carry you on my back" this caused Lucy to burst out tears

"Oh look you made her cry again" Happy called out as Natsu picked Lucy up and put her on his back he started to walk off as Jose managed to regain composer

"she's made me angry" he shouted as magic power exploded from him "their fate is sealed"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **that's the end of this chapter sorry if it felt weird I just couldn't think of a better reason for them to retreat and to why Mavis wasn't there you'll find out next episode, I'm not sure when I'm going to post it though it may be tomorrow it may not I'll let you know**

 **Mira: where is Natsu he should have been here by know**

 **Natsu: Hey I'm here, woah Mira your early**

 **Mira: No Natsu your just late again**

 **Natsu: Really, I thought I had time cause it was a quarter till hungry in my stomach**

 **Mira: Laughs**

 **Natsu: what**

 **Next time: countdown to doomsday**

 **Mira: Natsu I love you when I say this, but you need a new way to tell time**

 **Natus: what's wrong with my current method**

 **Mira: (still laughing) it's not efficient for somone like you**


	23. countdown to doomsday

**Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: we went all out in our battle against the Phantom Lord guild, but they were able to kidnap Lucy, and Mavis is nowhere to be found, luckily we were able to save Lucy though**

 **Natsu" No we make those Jerks pay**

* * *

Hidden deep in the east forest lives an old friend of Master Mavis, Porlyusica, a skilled healer who lives a life of solitude due to her hatred for humanity, she's most skilled at treating ailments caused by magic

In the hose Porlyusicaa is seen mixing potions standing over an asleep Mavis whose cheeks are red and breathing is quicked a towel is on her head as the healing wizard gives her the drink, behind them Alzak and Bisca stand behind her waiting to deliver the state of Mavis to Natsu and Mira, after finishing giving her the potion Porlyusica turns to the two wizards "somehow her magic power had been drained" she told the two "it's probably the cause of the fever, I can fix it but since we don't know what or how her energy was lost it will take more time" she looked and saw the two still standing there "don't you think you should be leaving know I'm sick of looking at you!" she shouted causing the two to jump back in fright

"well um"

"Get out!" Porlyusica shouted at the two causing them to run out the hut in fright she let out a sigh as she faced Mavis one more time placing a hand on her head 'each passing day I wonder how long will you keep this up' she looked at a picture where a younger her was standing with a large group along with Mavis

* * *

 **Countdown to doomsday**

* * *

Back at the family pub which was no bordered up the group of wizards were in the basement planning their next attack many of them were injured or gathering supplies Macao stood over a map "since their headquarters is over here I'm thinking we should hit them with some long-range spells from here"

"I'm bringing all my explosive Lacrimas this time" Wakaba stated as he filled his bag

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stood next to the wall since the trio had returned they've been silent Natsu refusing to leave Lucy's side again which worried most of the wizards since he was there best fighter , Lucy's face was full of sorrow she starred at the floor refusing to look at anyone still thinking that she was the cause of all this Gray and Elfman stood close by Gray looked over at his friend and smiled "don't worry will get the back for this" he said trying to cheer her up"

"I know but" Lucy stopped not knowing what else to say on the matter as she looked down not wanting to face her friend gaze or hi look

"being targeted by dangerous people is one the downsides of being rich" Elman said in a smug tone "you're just lucky you're protected by a real man" he boasted getting a groan from Gray "would knock it off" he muttered

"I gotta say I was shocked when I learned the news" Happy said looking at the blond girl "why you'd hide the truth from us, Lucy," he asked

"I wasn't trying to hide anything" Lucy admitted "it's not like that you can bring you're a runaway in casual conversation," Lucy told them "I've been gone for over a year and my father hasn't cared" Lucy explained "now all of a sudden he wants me back, he did all those things just to get me to go back"

Elman scoffed "it's not your fault, your dad the one to blame"

"Idiot"

"I mean it's Phantoms fault"

"No," Lucy said as she looked around noticing everyone who was down or injured "I brought harm here due to my own selfish reasons," she said tearing up "mabey if I go back all this will stop"

"I don't know," Natsu told her " I mean I can't see you playing the pretty princess up her mansion" Natsu said know standing in front of her "Laughing with us in this filthy pub, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, that's who you really are" Natsu told the girl who looked him in his eyes as he smiled "why would you go back to the place you ran away from, who are trying to kid" Natsu then placed a hand on her shoulder and smirked "No more running, were your family know" he said getting a nod from Gray

Tears filled Lucy eyes as she stared at her friend she's only been here for over a month and yet they make it feel like they've known each other forever as Lucy started crying Nasu and Gray started to comfort her as Elfman muttered real men are weak to women tears Loke looked from afar he let a sigh as he walked away

Cana was seated on the floor a flask on her right and a small table next to her she turned a card and flipped it over letting out a groan she flicked the cards over "I still can't get a clear idea where Mystogen is" she admitted as Mira stared a communication Lacrima she played it again as Mystogen appeared briefly and mumble something

"Mystogen where are you" she muttered as she shut it off "mabey we should ask for help from Laxus," Mira said getting a look from Cana

"Hell no," Cana told her "the day we ask for that basterds help is the day I stop drinking"

"I know" Mira admitted "then mabey I need to fight too," Mira said "I need to help I feel entirely useless here," Mira said tears filling up her eyes

"I know," Cana said putting a hand on her shoulder "even if you're an S-class wizard you'd probably get in the way as you are now"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shower, Erza sat on the floor letting the waterfall down her face she let out a sigh as she remembered the battle, but it wasn;t what was distracting her her mind was on her actions during the Galuna Island incident 'how could he trust me knowing I was his trying to take him away from his home' Erza thought to herself 'true I had apologized, but he doesn't treat me any differently, why" Erza wondered as she looked at the ceiling 'I wonder-" Erza was interrupted when a large bang was heard outside getting everyone's attention

Everyone ran outside to see the Phantom Lord guild hall walking up to the Fairy pub

"what is that" somone shouted

"it's a guild hall with ginormous legs Happy shouted as the guild hall approached them

"how are we suppose to fight that thing," Wakaba asked as the guild hall sat down inside Jose looked at the town an evil smirk grew o his face "the magic focusing canon Jupiter" a large canon then formed out of the guild hall and pointed directly at the fairy pub as magic power formed inside a giant Lacrima on the inside

"what the hell are we going to do," Natsu asked as the Canon began to charge Erza looked down

"I have an Idea" Erza shouted before running in front of the group her body being enveloped by a bright light she the appeared a with a very bulky armor

"is that adamantine armor" Happy asked as Erza nodded

"she's crazy," Gray said "Erza get back the blast will kill you"

"I need you to trust me" Erza shouted as the Jupiter cannon fired Eraza closed her shield and formed a larger one which hit the canon causing a large explosion Erza was blown back and Landed on the ground shocking everyone as her body laid on the ground

"I don't believe it," Macao said

"Yea, Erza a real man" Elfman said as Erza armor disappeared leaving her in her normal clothing Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray all ran up to Erza "Erza" they all shouted as Natsu bent down to pick her up he checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief "she's okay"

"listen here Wizards of Magnolia" Jose voice rang "Erza has fallen, and soon your precious Salamander will as well" Jose bragged "any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers, turn over Lucy heartfilia"

"As if" Bisca shouted

"Lucy staying right where she is" Macao shouted

"I won't ask again," Jose said irritated at there actions this was really starting to get on his nerves

As everyone shouted Lucy started walked back 'mabey I should turn myself in' she thought as people kept telling Phantom to leave 'this is all my fault'"we'd never betray her like that" Erza said trying to stand up "You'd have to kill us first!" Erza shouted

"Yo heard our answer!" Natsu shouted at the guild hall "no way in hell I'm going to let you guys take Lucy away, I'll take every one of you jerks down"

Inside Jose started to become even more agitated standing up from his seat he shouted: "fine, if that's what you want I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter, you have fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"

"they're going to fire that thing again" people started to panic as strange figures began to fly from the guild hall "there are two ways this goes," Jose said "either my phantom soldier tear you apart, our you're blown away by Jupiter"

"No way" Macao called out "if they do that he'll hit his own men"

"he's gotta be bluffing" Wakaba stated

"he's going to do it," Cana said getting a shock from the other two men "those Phantom soldiers are apart of Jose's shade magic, it won't matter to him if there torn apart" Cana explained "we need to find a way to stop that thing"

* * *

 **[##Salamander theme##]**

* * *

Natsu came up next to her and smirked then I'll have to go with old plan k"

Cana laughed as she nodded to Natsu "go get em" she said smirking as Natsu ran off

"come on Happy!" Natsu shouted as the blue cat flew in behind him

"Aye sir" he shouted as he picked Natsu up and flew the pair off to the guild hall Gray and Elfman ran behind the pair "don't worryNatsu I have your back" Gray shouted as he ran after the pair

"Good," Cana said "then we'll hold the line here," she said as the Phantom troops flew over them and attacked most of the wizards some started going into town and tearing it up

"Lucy come with me," Mira said as she dragged Lucy away who was standing behind Lucy "we have a hideout, I want you to stay there until this all over"

"what no I won't run away while my friend fight" Lucy told her as she backed up "this is my problem I need to face it" before Lucy could finish Mira cast a sleep spell on her as she passed out Mira caught her "I'm sorry" Mira muttered as she handed Lucy to Reedus he nodded and created a wagon with his picto magic leaving Mira behind 'I may not be able to help out combat wise' Mira then transformed into Lucy with her transformation magic 'but mabey I can buy them some time'

* * *

As the group attacked the Phantom soldiers Natsu and Happy started there to attack the magic canon "bring it on you" before Wakaba could finish a Phantom soldier flew through him causing him to fall to the ground

"Wakaba" Macao shouted as his friend fell to the ground "what the hell"

"whatever you do, don't let them touch you" Loke shouted

"that's right" Jose bragged "a single touch from my Phantom soldiers will slowly drain away at your life force"

"so we can't let them touch us," Alzack asked as he stood back to back with Bisca

"then let's give them a show of what we do" Bisca commented as they attacked {Guns magic: sunlight shot} Alzack shot a blinding blast which caused the ghost to evaporate behind him Bisca re-quipped two machine guns and fired at the blinded ost

"Nice shooting Lady"

"that's more like it"

Soon the Phantom soldiers regenerated and began attacking again causing the wizards to jump back "we can't catch a break can we"

Loke stepped back a sudden feeling washed over him as he looked back 'why do I have a bad feeling' he thought to himself

Natsu had landed on the canon and attempted to punch "damn it this is getting us nowhere" he said

"then I guess will have to destroy it from the inside" Happy told him getting a smirk from Natsu the pair jumped into the canon and ran down to find the giant Lacrima powering it

"that's one big Lacrima " Natsu admitted

"it because magic firing canons don't fire regular ammunition" Happy told him "instead they fire highly concentrated magical power"

"So all we have to do is break the thing and the canon would overload," Natsu told him as a smirk grew on his face

"I'm afraid I can't et you do that" a voice called out the looked down to see a young man standing in front of the Lacrima his name was Totomaru of the Element four

"then I'll have to get you out of my way" Natsu shouted as he jumped down before his own fist collided with his face

"Natsu why'd you hit your self" Happy asked

"I don't know my fist just went crazy" Natsu admitted as he landed and Totomaru smirked and turned to face him "seems like your getting in your own way"

Back outside the wizards still held there ground against Phantom Lord's phantom soldiers inside the pub, Erza was laying on a table as Mira still disguised as Lucy watched ver her 'only nine minutes until Jupiter fires again, please hurry Natsu"

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flame ost##]**

* * *

"Get out my way," Natsu said as he faced the man "I've got a Lacrima to break"

"Seven minutes until Jupiter fires"

"Oh really," Totomaru said as he smirked again and Natsu punched himself causing him to fall over

"Natsu" Happy screamed "it's the canon," Happy told him "forget about that guy and break" Natsu ignored his friend and attacked Totomaru again only for his fire to spin out of control Totmaru then jumped in and kicked him from the side

"I am Totomaru, one of the element four, and I have complete control over fire," he said as he and Nastu faced down

"I see," Natsu said standing up "well you ain't controlling my fire os you better get ready for the beat down of your life," the boy said as he got into a fighting stance

"Natsu, just forget about this loser" Happy screamed "we need to stop the canon from firing again or it will blow our friends away" Happy said the two however ignored his cries

"this won't go well for you" Totomarou bragged "my dear fire wizard" as the Lacrimas on the side began to power up magic energy then brightened the room as the cannon began to charge up

"oh no it's starting to activate" Happy screamed as Totmaru smirked at there predicament as long as he was here it was over

"Five minutes until Jupiter fires"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Lucy: hey Natsu I wanted to talk about Lissan-**

 **Natsu: No**

 **Lucy: but**

 **Natsu: let's drop the subject will we**

 **Next time: No one needs to see the tears**

 **Luc: but I think I would have to meet Mira and Elfman's sister by know**

 **Natsu: I don't want to talk about Lucy**

 **Lucy: please**

 **Natsu: No**


	24. Elfman vs Sol:No one can see the tears

**Hey guys here the next chapter sorry for the long wait I just needed a little break is all. anyway don't forget to leave a like and review would be much appreciated**

 **Happy: Last time, Phantom Lord attacked us with there magical canon Jupiter, Erza used all her magic power to stop the blast.**

 **Natsu: Now we gotta destroy it from the Inside**

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flame ost##]**

* * *

Natsu and Totmaru faced off Happy still flying around panicking as the Jupiter canon started to activate "forget this guy Natsu we need to destroy the canon" Happy shouted as he got behind his friend who was still ignoring him

"it's too late" Totmaru shouted "{blue fire}" a stream of blue fire shot at Natsu who gave a smirk once it hit him Natsu devoured the flame only for him to jump back

"Man that was cold going down" Natsu stated as he finished it off "never tasted a flame that cold" Natsu mumbled as he regained his composer Totmarus smirk faded as he glared at the dragon slayer

"So Gajeel was right," he told him "looks like this fight isn't going well for either of us" Totmaru informed Natsu who gave him a confused look "since the two of us are immune to fire attacks"

"well see about that buddy" Natsu stated as he activated his magic {"Fire dragon}" Totamour then started to use his pyrokinesis to control Natsu's next attacked "{spit}" Natsu spit at Totmaru shocking the boy as he jumped back

"haha take that"

* * *

 **Elfman vs Sol:No one can see the tears**

* * *

"two minutes until Jupiter fires"

"You think this is funny!" Totomaru shouted as Natsu glared at him "fine then {orange fire}" Totmarou shot orange fire at Natsu who immediately ate it only to gag and fall to the ground "dirty mop submerged in expired milk." Totomaru laughed as Natsu got up and got in his face

"that was a dirty trick"

"and a face full of spit isn't"

"Natsu we got to destroy the canon were running out of time," Happy said as he pulled on Natus' face only for him to shrug him off and attempt to punch Totomaru with his fist only for him to dodge and leap up to a ledge pulling out a katana

"so you want to fight without magic now" he smiled "my Katana is at the ready" he then vanished and appeared in front of Natsu and swept his sword only for him to dodge it Totmaru attempted another swing only for Natsu to kick it out of his hands and send it into the giant Lacrima as the tho landed on the ground Totmaru laughed "you think your clever don't you, it'll take a lot more than that to break a Lacrima of that size"

"I know" Natsu sated as Fire formed on his hands "but know your defenseless" Natsu then attempted to attack him again only to hit himself in the face

"how many times do I have to say I have complete control over fire" Totmaru bragged Natsu then leaned his head for and shot a blast backward which hit Totmaru who jumped back in surprise 'how did he, he expanded the range of his Firepower' he thought as he jumped down 'that should be impossible'

outside the Jupiter, canon started to charge for another blast "we only have 30 seconds" Mira thought as she looked outside "hurry up Natsu"

* * *

 **[##Invoke Magic Ost##]**

* * *

inside Natsu was channeling as much fire as he could which begin to swarm around him "so your going for a long range attack" Tottmaru asked "I'll just keep my distance, and control your fire from here" he said as he attempted to control Natsu fire again only for it not to move 'what, I can't control his fire, it won't even budge' Totmaru though to himself as Natsu gathered enough for a blast 'how'd he figure that out. in the middle of a fight"

"this is my fire!" Natsu shouted, "and I won't let you control it!" Natsu then fired his blast at Totmaru on;y for him to jump out of the way "an attack doesn't work if you can't hit your target" he boasted only to realize the blast heading towards his sword which was still in the lacrima "oh shit" he mumbled as the Lacrima shattered causing the Jupiter cannon to explode

"Natsu did it" Bisca shouted

"of course he did that's Natsu where talking about" Alzack added "he never lets us down"

Cnaa smiled as the group looked back to the Phantom soldiers "alright let's hold the line here, wipe out the enemy"

Back inside the destroyed firing chamber Natsu landed on the ground and faced Totmaru "hey buddy" Natsu called "somone taught something about fire magic I think you should no" Natsu told him "you can ever control fire if your hearts not in it"

Happy smiled as he realized what took Nasu so long "so he had to figure out how to overcome Totmaru's fire control before he destroyed the lacrima, now I feel bad about rushing him" Happy let out mew as he smiled at his best friend

"I've had it with you messing with my magic!" Natsu told Totomaru "mess with my Fire and you're bound to get burned

Inside the main control room, Jose clenched his teeth as the wizards celebrated "don't get cocky" he stated standing up "it's time. awaken the giant"

* * *

 **[##Yami Guild Ost##]**

* * *

Soon the Phantom Guildhall started to shake as the four pillars started to shift and pick the guild hall up "the giant awakens" someone shouted as the guild transformed water shot up as the guild landed in the water glowing red eyes could be seen from the water "hips joints stabilized bow standing"

"You wizards are through" Totmaru bragged "Phantoms Giant will slaughter you," he said as he looked over to Natsu who had fallen victim to his motion sickness

"it can't be," Cana said shocked as she saw the huge monster in front f here

"Phantom lords ultimate weapon, the giant" Loke finished as it towered above them

"kneel before me you despicable pest," Jose said over the loudspeaker "savor you last moment cause this is the end of you" he stated

Mira still disguised as Lucy watched from the pub swallowing a lump in her throat she glanced outside "what are we going to do know" she asked as the Phantom soldiers swarmed the giant they then started fro another attack

"they're coming back" Azack sated as he reloaded

"Giants and Ghost" Bisca moaned "this is a lot to handle"

"We'll focus on these things" Cana stated "let Natsu handle the giant" Cana ordered

"but what about" Wakaba asked

"his motion sickness" Macao finished as the wizard deadpanned they all said this would happen

Back inside Happy was trying to get Natsu to stand up as Totmaru loomed over them "what's the matter you get motion sickness" he asked "and I guess you can't eat fire when your like that" he started to make fire" this is the end for you" he stopped when his hands froze shocking him "what's this" he asked as he was soon covered in Ice

"Your, not a man," Elfman said "you a backward shooting snowflake" he shouted as he punched him with his beast arm sending him flying away "that doesn't even make sense" could be heard as the wizard disappeared into the distance

"thanks, guys," Nasu said as he struggled to stand up

""you guys are so cool" Happy stated

"what's your deal Natsu that's just sad" Gray mocked as Elfman stood behind him

"if you were a real man, you'd make the giant motion sick off you," Elfman told him Natsu managed to stand up

"I guess it stopped moving," Natsu said as he looked around

"I'm guessing this all that left of the Lacrima" Gray asked

"Yeah"

"I'll take a look outside" Happy stated outside the giant had begun to draw something in the air

"what's that," Bisca asked "it's drawing something"

"it's the magical circle for the abyss break," Mira said shocked "it's one of the forbidden spells," Mira said as the gains finished the outer layer of the spell

"a black wave that big could destroy the whole town" Loke stated

"We're doomed" Happy called out as he returned to the wizards

"we gotta stop it," Natsu said

"we should split up," Gray said "we can find the power source faster that way" he stated "are we gonna catch a break"

"Let's go, guys," Natsu said full of enthusiasm"

"Yeah"

Cana was standing by one of the boarded areas and Mira was on the other side"Mira, how long do you think we have before the giant will cast that spell"

"I'd say about ten minutes," Mira told her "if only we knew what was powering it," she said in a concerned tone "I hope Natsu ok"

"don't worry" Cana Reassured her "I'm sure Natsu and the guys are trying to figure out what's powering that thing as we speak," Cana told her

"There are people with Natsu," Mira asked surprised " who went with him"

"Gray and Elfman" Cana told her as Mira's eyes widened in shock

"Elfman" Mira asked "why we both know he can't fight

"yeah, he was one our best fighter in the raid earlier, and besides he wanted to go" Cana explained

"Grunts is one thing if he went up against one of Phantoms best as he is now," Mira told her "I don't think he can handle it"

"I know how you feel," Cana told her "we suffered with you guys, but Elfman probably thinks fighting here will make amends so he can move on"

"Move on" Mira whispered 'Lissana' an image of her sister entered her head 'it's time I move forward two" Mira then exited the pub still disguised as Lucy she walked past her friends who were shocked as they thought she was Lucy "stop this" Mira said hoping Phantom would bye it "there no more need for bloodshed"

Inside the giant Jose smirked "I'll admit, you fooled me for a few seconds" Jose said "began imposter" Jose said "I knew for a long time that Lucy was not here"

"how did he," Mira asked as she changed back to normal "I can't believe it," Mira said tears escaping from her eyes

Inside Elfman ran through the halls "a real man protects his home!" he shouted "no matter the cost" as he walked by Mister sol appeared from the earth and smiled

"Salut," he said

"one of the element four," Elfman said as he tossed his jacket

"Elfman can hold his own" Cana voice played "cause he's your brother after all"

As Mira looked around she saw people panicking running away as Phantom soldiers attacked the town 'Mavis where are you' she asked her head as a light appeared next to her and pulled her away

"Mira" Cana shouted as Mira disappeared and Reappered in the grasp of the giant which started to crush her

"did you really think you parlor trick could fool me," Jose asked "as punishment, I'll crush you to death as you watch your friends perish"

"how do we save her," Cana said

"I don't know," Macao said as the giant continued to squeeze her and her screams of pain could be heard through the place

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

Back inside Mister sol and Elfman faced off "My name is Sol of the element four" he said as Elfman backed up

"as if I care," Elfman asked "{Beast arm: black bull}" he then attempted to punch Mister Sol only for him to jump out the way

"you have a little sister," he asked an evil grin appearing on his face Elfman attempted to punch him again only for him dodge again "{Sable Dance}" a large wave of sand covered Elfman as mister sol appeared behind him "{Roche Concerto}" he then usees the rubble from Elmans attacks to blindside him knocking him down

"non non non" Mister Sol said attaching himself to Elfman "with three Nons you lose"

"Your seriously creepy" Elfman stated "get the hell off of me Mi sewer Sol," Elfm said trying to get the man off of him

"it's miosure idiot," Mister Sol said as he kicked Elfman back reattaching himself to the ground

"he's stronger than he looks" Elfman muttered as a grin grew on Mister Sol's face

"Many years ago," he said as he wobbled back and forth "you attempted a full body take over and failed no"

Elfman looked down the memories of that mission filled his mind as he shook off the though "you shut up" he shouted as he tried to attack him again "{Beast arm: iron bull}" as he swung he stopped when Mister sol had made an image of Lissan who appeared in front of him "Lissana" Elfman asked as he stepped back

I apologise" Mister Sl said "I took the liberty of scanning your memories when you so rudely stepped on me" what an adorable sister you have," he said "too bad she was spoken for," he said as he gave an evil smile to Elfman "I take it you haven't seen her in many years, no I see she is buried in the cold ground"

"how could you do something so cruel," Mister Sol asked "to somone who loved you so much"

"Well" the stature spoke "big brother elf"

Elman stepped back as he attempted to a full body take over again only for MIster Sl to make multiple real-life copies of Lissana "Non-Non" Mister SOl said "you don't remember what happened last time"

As Elfman tried to transform the fake Lissana then began to mock him

"how could you"

"I thought you loved me"

"it's all your fault"

Elfman stopped and fell to the ground Mister SOl laughed " you know you shouldn't do something you're in cable off" Mister Sol mocked "all you did was wast magic energy"

"A real mam" Elfman said as he tried to stand up "would fight me instead of messing with my head"

This angered Sol as the Lissanas disappeared and started form a large hand "how dare you to say I'm not a real man" he asked "what gives you the right to call me a real man'" MIster Sol asked "when you murdered your little sister" he then formed a giant fist made out of clay "{Platre Sonata }" a large blast knocked Elman into a wall destroying it giving him an outside view

Mira who was on the other side saw his sister and was shocked to see this "Elfman!" Mira shouted as she saw her Little brother laying n the ground as Elfman got up he looked around and saw Mira in the grasp of the giant

"Sis" Elfman asked "how'd they get a hold off you" Elfman shouted

behind him, MIster Sol approached him "aww yes your older sister, so she's the infamous she-devil who disappeared all those years ago" Mister Sol said "Non- non she's being punished for trying to deceive master Jose" Mister Sol smiled "she will be crushed"

The giant the leaned Mira closer to Elfman "you have to run" Mira shouted

"No, I can't leave you," Elfman told her as Sol caught him in his magic

"You call yourself a real man" Mister Sol bragged "you killed our sister, and now your older sister will die in front of you," he told him "you are not a man, your monster, and you will receive eternal punishment," Mister Sol said as he smirked "{sealing magic: Merci la Vie}"

"No stop it" Elfman shouted as the earth started to surround him he let out a scream "now you relive your most painful memories, over and over"

Elfman stood in a dark space "I know this place" Elfman said as he looked around

 **Flashback**

A younger Elfman is seen crying at his gravestone his sister running up behind him "please try to cheer up" Lissana said

"I can't," Elfman said through tears "my parakeet is dead and it' all my fault"

"I know it's sad, but all living things have to die at some point," Lissan told him, but we always have to keep them in our hearts"

 **End Flashback**

Elfman nearly teared up as he shook off the memory "Lissana" he said as he notices a familiar Location it was the tree Natsu and Lissana would always sit bye he saw Natsu and Happy arguing

"Natsu ate my whole fish and didn't even ask me first

"every time I eat any fish you say it's yours"

"no, this is the day that"

 **Flashback**

as Lissana and Happy finished laughing at Natsu Mira and Elfman appeared behind the trio "come on you three were leaving"

Elfman who was watching swallowed the lump in his throat "no not again"

"We just got back from a job through" Lissana stated as Mira walked up to her

"well we did" Mira informed her little sister "but Mavis had an S-class Job for me and Natsu to take" Mira explained "so I decided to let you tag along" Mira explained

"Natsu stood up and approached Mira "really what's the job"

"nothing but some really bad monster is attacking a small village" Mira explained to the pair "It apparently killed every wizard they've sent at it, so it was made into S-class, and after a while, Mystogen brought it here," Mira told him

"Not to brag, but with the four off us together again this should be a piece of cake"

"I still think Natsu should stay behind" Elfman moaned "I'm the man of this family, I can protect you too myself"

"We know that big brother Elf," Lissana told him "but you gotta remember that Natsu and Mira our the two S-class wizards here, and if Mavis is sending both f them it must be hard"

"and besides" Nasu added "you're a real man you can protect anything," Nasu said patting his friend's shoulder

Mira laughed at this "remember I'm the big sister here if anything I'm going to be the one saving your asses"

"I'd love to see that Mira," Natsu said

"bring it on dragon breath" Mira boasted

"we don't have time," Lissana said standing between the two "let's hurry up and get going"

the group laughed as they started to leave

 **End flashback**

Elfman attempted to run after them "no wait you can't!" he shouted "you're not ready yet" but the memory faded

"we should have stayed home

 **Flashback**

Mira laid on the ground Natsu ran up to her and picked her up "damn it" Natsu muttered as he used a torn shirt cast her arm Lissana ran up the group "Mira, Natsu" she shouted "what happened

"the monster had me," Mira told her "Elfman then saved by performing a full body take over"

Lissana turned to the monster that was in front of "that's Elfman" she asked as the monster loomed over them letting out a sigh she walked towards it

"Lissana wait" Mira called out "stay back"

Ignoring her sister Lissana held out her arms and smiled "hey big brother" the monster stopped and looked at her "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be, your family's right here" she told him smiling "we still love you" she said the monster froze for a few seconds before sweeping at her time seemed to go in slow motion as Lissana flew into the air

"Lissana!" Mira shouted in tears as she watched her sister fly away NAsu stood back in total shock as the monster roared

Elfman backed up as the Memory left him he fell to his knees as he saw another memory appeared

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry" this time it was just him and Mira standing in front of the grave of Lissana which was in front of her and Natsu's old home "it' all my fault that she's gone"

"No it isn't," Mira told him "the rain mixing in with her tears "even though it makes us sad, all living things have to die at some point," Mira told him quoting her sister "but we have to remember that they'll always be in her heart"

"our heart" Elfman mumbled

Mira nodded as she wiped away the tears "Lissana will always live on, in our hearts"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail sad theme##]**

* * *

Elfman was now almost consumed by the earth tears maned to escape his eyes as he heard Mira's cries "Elmn" she called "Elfman, snap out of it, I can't lose you too" Mira was now crying as Elfman managed to break free to see his sister's tears

Mister Sol smiled "Now it's time for the Coup de Grace," he said as the rocks behind him started to rumble "what now" he moaned as Elfm broke free from his magic

"my sister is crying" he muttered as magic energy started for out his body "I swore I'd never let you cry again, Mira!" Elfman shouted "who made you cry"

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

"that light," Mira said in shock "no Elfman don't do it" Mira pleaded as her brother attempted to transform

"Your too weak," Mister Soul said "you can't achieve the full body take over" the light expanded knocking mister sol back "Mon Deui"

as the smoke cleared a large monster stood in Elfman's place the same one he attempted to use years ago

"he did it," Mister Sol said in amazement

"A full body take over," Mira said in shock "beast Soul"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Hey, guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please leave your thoughts in the comments and tell what you think I promise to have the next chapter up by tomorrow if I find the time so yeah**

 **Happy: man it's raining again**

 **Gray: you don't like the rain**

 **Happy: No duh I'm a cat and cats hate water**

 **Gray: Go figure**

 **Next time: Gray vs Juvia: Flowers bloom in the rain**

 **Happy: Man I hope it stops soon**

 **Gray: You're being over dramatic on this a little don't you think**

 **Happy: No I'm not**


	25. Gray vs Juvia:flowers bloom in the rain

**Hey guys here the next chapter. nothing to report today so yeah, don't forget to leave a like and review would be much appreciated**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: Natsu and I were able to stop the Jupiter canon but we ran into another huge problem, Phantom Lord's secret weapon the giant, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman are now stuck inside trying to find a way to turn it off**

 **Natsu: no way it's that easy though**

 **Gray: ya scared pyro**

 **Natsu: as if**

* * *

Lucy woke up from the sleep spell to find she was in her room tucked away in her bed "I'm home?" Lucy asked sitting up "I thought we were in some huge battle?" Lucy asked as she looked around she heard birds chirping "mabey it was all a dream?" Lucy whispered

"Yep it was all a dream." a voice called out Lucy turned and much to her horror she had found Natsu shirtless in her room doing push-ups Taurus behind him fawning over her Cana drinking Macao asking for food and Moka complaining about the moon

"get out of my room!" Lucy shoutedGray appeared next to her and whispered something getting a confused look from Lucy as her bed started to move she looked under it to see and see it was Juvia. Lucy let out a bloodcurdling scream as the vision faded

"Lucy" a voice called "it's just a dream," it said again as Lucy opened her eyes she saw a large figure standing over here "you need to wake up"

"Ahhhh," Lucy said kicking the person which was revealed to be Reedus "get out my room you pervert," she said as she looked around "wait" this isn't my room," Lucy asked as she noticed she was in a warehouse

* * *

 **Gray vs Juvia: Flowers bloom in the rain**

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

In Phantoms Giant Elfman's transformation towered over Mister Sol "he did" the man spoke as he stepped back

"A full body take over," Mira said in shock "beast Sol"

"Non-Non," Mister Sol said as he began sweating bullets "this is a big misunderstanding," MIster Sol said as Elfman walked towards him "I simply wanted to help mon amie," he said backing up, "I thought that putting you through that trail would ease your pain, excuse mon faux pas" Mister Sol said bowing "you truly are the creme de la creme of manly men"

Elfman looked at Sol with a confused eye as the man started to sweat even faster "well I'll just be going" Mister Sol said as he started to leave only for Elfman to punch him back "damn you stupid monster {Platre Sonata}" a plastic fist hit Elfman who didn't even flinch as Sol landed on the ground he smiled "you shouldn't have let your guard down" he froze when Elfman appeared behind him he turned back for a quick second only for Elfman to pummel him with fist over and over again

"that enough" Mira called as Elfman stopped Mister Sol bodies was about to pass out before Elfman woke him up

"no please knock me out" he pleaded as Elfman started to pummel him again

"Elfman" Mira called as Elfman looked back to his sister's voice letting Mister Sol slip into unconsciousness he ran outside where Mira was still n the grasps of the giant "I just want to talk," Mira said in Fear as Elfman approached where she was "please don't tell me you lost control again" before she could speak again she found herself in her brothers arms as he separated the giants fingers

"Mira, I'm sorry," Elfman said his eyes now showing as he pulled her up, "I said I'd never try a full body take over" he explained as he looked her in the eyes "after what happened to lissana, but this was the only way to protect you"Elfman told her

"I know," Mira said as Elfman transformed back to normal "no one blames you for what happened," Mira told him

"but I killed my little sister," Elfman said "I failed"

"but you still have your big sister," Mira said hugging him "and she still loves you"

Elfman started crying as Mira laughed "what's with all the crying" Mira asked as she laughed

"I can't help it" Elfman sobbed as Mira looked away Elfman stopped, "whats wrong," Elfman asked

"the giant," Mira said "it's not drawing the spell as fast anymore," Mira said as she stroked "the abyss break is the forbidden spell of the four elements" Mira said "and those are Earth, Fire, Water and" Mira let a gasps as she turned back to her brother "the element four how many are left" she asked as Elfman started to count in his head

"I guess two," Elfman told her "why"

"I think I figured it out," Mira said "the Giant and the abyss break are powered by the element four," Mira said with glee "and if we stop the remaining two then we should stop the giant and the spell"

"Really," Elfman asked "then we need to hurry, Natsu and Gray might run into them"

* * *

 **[##Invoke Magic Ost##]**

* * *

"yeah" Mira sais as the pair ran off below them Cana smiled as she saw Elfman had his sister safe giving a sigh of relief she turned back to the battle at hand 'this isn't going well for us' she thought to herself 'just hurry up'

as she turned back to fighting

"hey where's Loke," Lakie asked

"he went to check the hideout," ALzack told her, "he said he had a bad feeling"

"what do mean," Wakaba asked

"well if the abyss break is cast they'll be in danger too" Alzack explained "and his hunches are normally right"

Natsu and Happy ran through the giant Natsu had a serious look in his eyes "Natsu" Happy asked as he flew next to his friend "do you think we can stop master Jose" he asked causing Nasu to stop

"what do you mean of course we can," Natsu told him "with Mavis out of commission someones gotta do it"

"I know but he may be as powerful as master Makarov," Happy said "why haven't we called him"

"we did, he didn't answer where on our Happy" Natsu told him "besides we have this" Natsu told him as Happy smiled the two continued on

'I don't know why, but Natsu always has this aura of bringing hope in bad situations' Happy thought to himself as the pair enter a large room a gust of when pushed the two back Natsu managed to jump out of the way and landed on the ground

"how sad" a voice called out a tornado appeared and Aria appeared from it " I will make your wings of Fire wiether and fall, and that will remain is a dragons corps" he looked up with tears streaming down his face his eye banged up

"look out he's on the element four" Happy told Natsu who growled at the man

"I am Aria," the man said "and I am the strongest of the element four" as he got into a fighting stance "I've come in hopes of facing the legendary Salamander of Magnolia"

"Let me guess you're a wind wizard," Natsu asked "I've dealt with your kind before," Natsu told him as he got into his fighting stance

"be careful" Happy warned "he's probably a lot stronger than Eigor"

outside clouds began to gather and rain started to appear. Gray had to climb up top to find it was raining behind him a figure had appeared it was Juvia "drip drip drop" she said as she walked towards Gray catching his attention "Juvia is the rain women of the element four"

Gray had climbed and faced her "so your one of the two," he asked

"Juvia must say," Juvia told him with a cold expression "she is impressed that you and your friends were able to defeat two of the elements, however, you shouldn't underestimate the remaining two"

"listen lady" Gray spat at her " if you wanted a fight you got one, but I'm not going to go easy on you cause you're a chick" Gray and Juvia then starred each other down

Before long a blush grew on Juvias face and she turned away "oh well I give up, goodbye" she said as she walked away

"hey what come back and fight me!" Gray shouted "at least tell me how to stop the giant"

Juvia heart at the moment was racing "whats wrong with Juvia" she wondered to herself she turned to catch a glance at Gray "Juvia feels the strong urge to make him hers {water lock}" a ball of water caught Gray causing him to wench in pain due to his injury from Galuna Island "oh no he's hurt, what should Juvia do mabey she should release him" before she could move the water froze and Gray burst out Juvia smiled "he must be an Ice wizard" Juvia thought to herself "I've never seen it before it's beautiful" an image of her and Gray appeared in her head 'he's Ice and Juvia is water, we must be bound by fate' she thought to herself

as Gray struggled to stand completely oblivious to Juvias action "you nearly got me with that sneak attack, your playing dirty" he said causing Juvia to blush. Gray then started to strip making her blush even more

"why is he taking off his cloaths" she wondered " we only just met, and we're going that far' she thought to herself as hearts filled her eyes

"I don't want to fight a girl," Gray told her still having no idea what was going on in the girls head "but I will if I have to "{Ice make: Lance}" Gray shot four spears of Ice at Juvi who didn't move the attack hit her going through her

Gray looked in shock at what he saw as Juvia giggled " Juvia's body is made entirely out of water" Juvia told him "surprised" she said with a sly smile ' I mustn't forget, My love is also my enemy' Juvia said to herself ' we are on opposite side of this war' "farewell my prince {water: SLicer" for water blades flew at Gray who jumped out of the way the blades then destroyed part of the guildhall Gray looked back in shock "when giving the proper force, water is strong enough to cut through steel" Juvia told Gray "underestimate it's powers and your in for a world of hurt"

"{Ice make: battle ax" Gray attempted to hit Juvia gain only for his weapon to go through her he backed up in terror

"You can't win," Juvia told Gary" However if you turn over Lucy Heartfilia, Juiva will ask her master to cease his attack on your town"

"Don't give me that shit?" Gray told her shocking the rain women "you and I both know we're past the point of no return" Gray said as he cracked his knuckles "besides "I'd rather give my life, then let you take her"

Juvia, unfortunately, took this the wrong way as she started to panic as her feelings for Gray exploded 'he'd rather give his life, his life Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival. he loves her' Juvia screamed in her head "how could fate be so cruel!" Juvia screamed "it hurts oh it hurts"

"You okay," Gray asked

"she's not worthy of my prince," Juvia said forgoing all logic at this point "Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live"

Gray was purely dumbfounded at the sight in front of him he had no idea what was going on about, and a part of him was worried for his safety before the thought could continue Juvia shot a water blast at him he jumped out the way again but part of it hit him "that burns" Gray asked as "and what's your problem with Lucy"Gray dodged another blast "so fast, I don' think my maker magic can keep up" Gray slid and nearly fell off as Juvia began to approach him

"ever since I was born I have been followed by the rain" Juvia explained "it gives me power and makes me invincible," Juvia told Gray as he started to back up "prepare to be scolded by my jealous rage" Juvia shouted as she shot more scalding water at gray who jumped back in surprise

"what are you jealous off, " Gray asked "{Ice make: shield}" Gray made a child just in time as the water hit him and it started to melt a large column of smoke followed as Gray disappeared into the hallway

"he used the smoke as a smokescreen to hide his escape," Juvia said impressed "so he's not only handsome, he's smart too" Juvia then felt a blush as her eye's started to glisten "Juvia really is in love"

Gray ran as fast as he could "I don't have time to mess with this crazy chick" Gray muttered "I have to stop the giant" he said but before long a large column of water shot through a window and hit him 'so hot, it's burning my skin" Gray was brought back up to the roof where Juvia was standing

"it's all over now" she shouted as she fired another blast Gray turned around and lept into the water "he jumped into the scalding water," Juvia said shocked

"time for you to freeze" Gray shouted as he began to froze Juvias water until she was trapped in Ice

"I should be angry he froze my Ice" juvia began "but" Gray looked down and noticed what he had grabbed started blushing 'will I be stuck like this forever' Juvia thought to herself before she could continue Gray stepped back saying sorry 'even though I'm his enemy he realised me, he's such a nice guy"

"let's start over okay," Gray said as Juvia stood up

"that's not necessary," Juvia told him " Juvia doesn't want to fight you so there's no point" she admitted

"is this your weird way of saying you can't beat me," gray asked confused

"You know," Juvia said to him not looking in the eye "Juvia is much stronger than this Lucy," Juvia told him "I can protect you"

"protect me," Gray asked "from what"

"oh you know anything," Juvia said nervously "cause I think" Juvia struggled to get the words out as the rain started to increase causing Gray to advert his guys causing Juvia to groan in annoyance

"Is it me or is this rain getting worse?" Gray asked as the rain started to increase "it's a little gloomy don't think" Gray asked

Juvia froze at this "I thought he was different" she said as she fell to her knees "but he is just like all the rest" soon water busted from her "I won't let my feelings for you sway me any longer" Juvia shouted as she shouts him with another blast of water

"what's with her," Gray asked this whole fight had been a rollercoaster ride all he did was say the rain was a little gloomy "I'll have to freeze it again" Gray tried but failed"damn it, this water hotter than before," Gray said as the water forced him back

"I through with Love" Juvia shouted "and I'm through with you" as memories of her childhood flooded her mind

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **[##org. Juvia theme ost##]**

* * *

"I don' think Juvia should go on our field trip," a group of kids said it was currently raining outside due to juvia bing in the area and the kids were talking about her "yeah the rain follows her where ever she goes"

'this is true Juvia is a rain woman' a younger Juvia was seen stitching together a teru-Teru bōzu, (a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather) she gave a smile s she finished it

the next day people where walking bye as Juvia was with them "what's with all the gloomy weather" someone asked as Juvia dropped her doll someone stepped on it "what's this dumb looking doll thing

"Juvia is then seen with multiple teru-teru bōzu dolls as he cries later an order Juvia is seen walking by people complaining about how gloomy the weather is and how they want to have fun

"can't you do anything about the rain," Bora asked as he stared at Juvia "we can't do anything fun, like fishing or camping"

" Juvia is sorry," Juvia said as she let a cry come out

"well I can't handle all this gloom," Bora said as he walked away, "I think we should see other people," Bora said as he walked away from the crying girl

 **End F** **l** **ashback**

"I've lived my entire life as a gloomy rain woman," Juvia told Gray" but Phantom Lord looked past that, they welcomed me with open arms, I'm a member of the element four and a proud wizard of Phantom Lord"

"how can you be proud of this!" Gray shouted at the women "you and your guild are going down" Gray shouted as he Froze her water Juvia jumped out the way as the water missed her soon the rain froze shocking Juvia

"he even turned the rain to ice, he's amazing," Juvia said as he fell down

"{Ice make: Geyser}" a large pile of Ice surrounded Juvia as she screamed in pain before it froze her the Icebreaking Juvia began to fall "I guess this it' Juvia thought to herself

"I'm going to hit the ground and go splat" JUvia closed her eyes as she imaged a raindrop hitting the ground 'Juvia guesses it's a fitting end for a rain women, that no one wants" Juvai said as Gray slid down the side "goodbye gloomy Juvia" Juvia felt something grab her she looked up to see gray had grabbed her just in time

"hold on Juvia, " Gray told her as he tried to pull her up "I promise I won't let you fall," Gray told her as he started to stand up and managed to pull her back to the roof

"Why'd you save," Juvia asked weakly as she laid on the ground

"Just cause" Gray responded "now get some rest," Gray told her as he looked away "you starting to cool down"

"Juvia" Juvia was interrupted when she felt something hit her face she opened her eyes to notice the clouds were going away she looked at the sun and the blue sky as tears began to fill her eyes

"hey look the suns coming out," Gray said as he smiled

"the blue shy" Juvia said in pure amazement "Juvia's never seen it before"

"Really?" Gray asked "well there ya go," he said as the two looked at the sky "it's beautiful don't you think," Gray said which Juvia nodded too "so you want to go at"

Juvia not understanding what he meant passed out from happiness with a weird grin on her face causing Gray to panic as "you okay, Juvia, answer me"

* * *

Back on the ground, Wakaba looked at the giant trying to cast the abyss break "man" he groaned "we've been out here forever"

"hey guys don't the giant seem turtles right now," Lakie said getting a moan from the other men

"what?"

"she's saying that the giants being slow," Macao said to his friend "christ Lakie think before you speak"

"it made perfect sense to me, you guys are just dense" Lakie shouted puffing her cheeks

"Nasu and the others are doing everything they can to stop that thing," Cana said getting between the two "so we need to make sure these things don't get in there way"

* * *

"Gray" Elfman and Mira called as the ran up to Ice wizard was still checking on Juvia "you beat another Member of the element four," Mira asked

"Yeah" Gray answered confused on how Mira got here

"what's with the creepy grin," Elfman asked as he looked at Juvias smile and stepped back

"she's probably having a good dream," Gray told him

"then there's only one left," Mira said "if we can beat them, then I think we can stop the abyss break," Mira told Gray "it's the energy of the Element four that's powering the spell and the giant"

"Oh so Mira cast a sleep spell on me," Lucy asked she was still at the warehouse with Reedus who was painting a picture of her

"wee" Reedus answered "then I was told to bring you here" he explained

"I guess they didn't want me fighting," Lucy said "I know I can't do much without my keys, but I'm not helpless"

"that's not true," Reedus told the girl "Mira was simply trying to put you out of harm's way," Reedus said as he finished the picture of her

"that's not fair," Lucy said standing up " I I can't just sit here while my friends are fighting I have to go back"

"I can't allow that," Reedus told her "Mira gave me strict orders to keep you safe" before he could finish banging could be heard at the door the pair turned to see dents forming at the gats "Lucy get back," Reedus said as he prepped his magic

* * *

 **[##fist of Flame##]**

* * *

Natsu and Aria stood at a stalemate neither side able to land a hit on the other "I must say I'm impressed" Aria said "you definitely live up to the rumors surrounding you" Aria told him

"oh yeah," Natsu said smirking "and I'm just getting started" Natsu then tried to attack Aria but was stopped but an invisible barrier

"let's see who you face off against my airspace magic" Aria bosted Natu then stood his mouth filled with fire and let out his {Fire dragons roar} Arai dodged and came up on the other side

"man this is getting bad" Happy said "this guy is tougher than he looks"

"You seem distracted Salamander," Aria said "you should focus here and now"

Natsu stood up and shot daggers at him "Your going down" Natsu said as he stood up letting his magic power slip out "You've got me all fired up"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Hey, guys, that's it for this chapter a quick like and review is always appreciated well anyways hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow too no promises anyway hope you guys enjoyed this one later**

 **Happy: Alright we beat this Aria guy and we stop the spell**

 **Mira: but we can't forget about master Jose and Gajeel**

 **Natsu: don't worry we can take these clowns any day**

 **Next time: A blaze that burns evil hearts**

 **Mira: Looks like someones all Fired up**

 **Natsu: you bet Mira**

 **Happy: just try not to burn anything too much, buddy**

 **Natsu: really dude really**


	26. A blaze that burns evil hearts

**Hey guys here the next chapter. nothing to report today so yeah, don't forget to leave a like and review would be much appreciated**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: We discovered that the giant is powered by the combined magic power of the element four and now only one remains and it's up to Natsu to stop him**

 **Mira: if we lose here all of Magnolia will be destroyed, which will be bad for business**

 **Natsu: That's all your worried about Mira**

 **Mira: oh right I'll lose my house too**

* * *

A bell could be tolling as the giant contuied to draw the magic circle for the abyss break Elfman Gray and Mira stood atop the giant as the looked at its pace "see" Elfman told Gray pointing the circle

* * *

 **[##Yami yo, Tsudoe! Ost##]**

* * *

"I see," Gray said as he starred a the giant "it's going slower now"

"So we were right" Mira added

"Air, Fire, Earth, and Water"

"Yes" Elfman added "the giant and the abyss break are powered by the element four"

"it the true combined power of the element four" Mira said "and three have been defeated," Mira said looking back to the pair "Totomaru of the great Flame was taken out with Jupiter, Elfman totally annihilated Sol of the earth, and Gray took out Juvia of the great sea"

"so there's one left," Elfman said

"any idea who it is?" Gray asked

Mira nodded "Aria of the great sky, and he'll be the toughest to beat," Mira told the two "he's the strongest of the element four, he has to the ability to drain a wizard of there magic energy, and leave them powerless"

Back at Porlyusica house she stood over a bright light shined over Mavis getting the healing wizards attention she looked back to see Mavis still asleep on the bed her breathing still at a normal pace "I must be imagining things" the women muttered to herself

* * *

 **A blaze that burns evil hearts**

* * *

Natsu and Aria contuied there Fight both standing at opposite ends of the hallway "You've survived my attacks I'm impressed" Aria boasted Natsu just gave him a smirk as he shifted his body

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flame ost##]**

* * *

"I'm all Fired up" Natsu muttered behind him Happy had a worried look in his eye as he saw his friend struggle to gain ground 'he's the strongest member of the element four' Happy thought to himself 'he could be stronger than Natsu'

"{Air space:seve}" Air blew small bubbles of wind at Natsu who jumped out the way barley dodging each attack he slid back Aria smiled "in this world, there is always somone better than you," Aria told Natsu

Natsu stood and smirked "I know," he said as he consumed his fire for a breath attack "but what you seem to have forgotten is that you always pay attention to whose under your feet {Fire Dragon: Roar" Natsu shot Fire at Aria who jumped out the way only for Natsu to sweep his Fire the Arai barley dodged a small out of fire burning him he slid back and smiled

"I see" Aria muttered as he regained composer he vanished again "I shall end this with a gift" Aria called out "you will fall by my strongest attack" Aria the in appeared behind Natsu before trapping him in his airspace "Air pace: Drain" Four magic circles appeared around Natsu and started to drain him of his magic "it's so sad, cause anyone caught in my airspace magic loses all of their magic power"

Natsu screamed in pain as he tried to escape but it was pointless as his skin started to turn green before the speel could finish a red blur knock Aira backstopping the spell Natsu skin returned to normal as his magic returned he looked up to see Erza standing over him she smiled "that's two you owe me"

"Erza" Natsu muttered as he tried to stand up gathering his strength "what are you doing here," Natsu asked

"Well the famous Erza Scarlet" Aria said as he appeared behind the pair "seems she shall die along with her friend Salamander"

"We need to hurry and stop him," Erza told him "you'll need my help," Erza said as she stepped forward

"Well seeing as I'm faced with two worthy opponents," Aria said as he took off his badges cover his eyes "I should take this fight more seriously" he took off the bandages revealing his eyes and an intense magic power that Followed

"His eyes," Gray asked

"Yes" Mira explained "evidently Aria keeps hin bandages to keep his intense magic power in check "

"it's all in his eyes?" Elfman asked

"Yes," Mira told him "so when we find him, we have to beat him before he opens them, or we won't stand a chance"

Soon the abyss break circle began to glow causing people to panic "why is it glowing like that" people asked "don't tell me it's done"

"yep our goose is cooked"

the light shined over the two as Loke ran through the streets "come on guys" Loke said "we can do this" he said as he contuied to the safe house hoping he'd get there in time

Inside the giant Aria grinned as the air around them began to increase "Now Erza, Salamander step into Zero my Airy space of death it consumes the lives of all who dare to enter" Aria said as Wind filled the whole room they were in

Natsu struggled to stand due to all the wind "I'm too young to die" Happy screamed as he clung on to Natsu's scarf

Erza equipped a sword "a spell that consumes life" Erza asked, "tell me how can you take life so easily!" Erza shouted "you villain"

"it'll be more fun to show" Aria bosted a shadow cast over him only showing dark red eyes "let me show you" he then shot his airspace at the pair

Erza then charged in cutting through the magic as she ran shocking Aira "who is she cutting through my airspace" he asked

* * *

 **[##Titana dances ost##]**

* * *

Erza jumped and re-quipped int her Heavens wheel armor she lunged at Aria with a look of anger {Heavans wheel: scattered petal} she slashed through Aria in one strike knocking him down "someone like you could never hold a candle t a wizard with true power" Erza said as she looked at him in disgust "you shall only be remembered as a sobbing coward who fell by my hand"

Tears filled Aria eyes as he started to pass out "that' so sad" he screamed before falling to the ground

Outside the magic circle glowed brighter people were shouting saying they need to get down before the circle disappeared and the giant's eyes turned off people looked confused as the giant slowly started to crumble and fall "they did it"

as the giant fell Erza passed out again Natsu ran and caught her just before she hit the ground "Erza you alright"

Mira Gray and Elfman stopped when the shaking stopped it "Natsu must have beat him" Gray said

"of course he did" Elfman boasted "cause he's a man"

"we did it, we beat the Element four " Mira celebrated as the giant fell to its knees the wizard group outside celebrated"

* * *

Loke smiled as he looked back "they beat em" Loke said smiling "I knew they could" a large explosion was heard as he turned back to find the safe house under attack by Gajeel and two of his flunkies

Reedus stood in front of Lucy in front of him were Gajeel and two people a boy and a girl there names where Boze and Sue

"You're a stubborn one," Boze said as Reedus stood up again "our boss doesn't like to wait" he gestured toward Gajeel who was hanging upside down from the ceiling

"it's over tubby," SUe said with a smug look "might as well give up the fight"

Reedus caught his breath and turned to face Lucy "Lucy you need to run" he told her as he began painting something on his stomach

"what no I won't leave you here" Lucy protested

"Please, for Natsu and Mira's sake," Reedus told her

"aww" SUe cued "that too cute"

"{Picto Magic: the roar of silver} Three Vulcans appeared of Rufees as the other wizards smiled

"Vulcans" Boze said "just like on mount hakaba"

Sue appeared in front of him and smiled "{Mirror magic: Four mirrors} My mirror Magic can take any attack and send it right at back a you" she said as the Vulcans came out of the mirror and attacked Reedus Lucy turned to run

"I'm sorry Reedus" before she could escape Gajeel appeared and punched her "so your just going to leave," he said smirking "not nice," he said as Lucy struggled to stand up "Your little friend Salamander isn't here to save you this time" Gajeel told her "not that he could"

Lucy spat at Gajeel as Boze and Sue contuied not attack Reedus "take this {Sound blast: howling" Reedus screamed in pain before falling to the ground

"Reedus" Lucy called out as Gajeel approached him

* * *

 **[##Kori no Senjin Ost##]**

* * *

"You actually like that cream puff" Gajeel scolded "man talk about low standards" he taunted before he attacked Lucy again outside Loke had arrived to see Gajeel hop onto the roof with Lucy in his arms "why'd the giant stop" Gajeel wondered before he was attacked again he looked over to see Loke standing over him "what a way to say Hello"

"What do you think you doing with Lucy," Loke asked "let her go or you'll be sorry," he told the dragon slayer "that is if you leave to see tomorrow"

"I like a challenge" Gajeel mussed dropping Lucy "let's dance" he shot a club at Loke who vanished from sight and attacked Gajeel who was put on the defensive 'what's with this guy' Gajeel wondered 'he's no holder type wizard that's for sure' Gajeel stopped as he looked at Loke "just who are you anyway, and why don't you smell right"

Loke smiled "I don't see what you mean," Loke said "I never got any complaints from the lady's" Loke froze when his body started to faze 'not now' Gajeel smiled at this and knocked Loke through the roof of the warehouse stocking Boze and Sue

"guess I was wrong, you weren't a challenge at all" Gajeel said standing over Loke "I'm taking blondie back to the boss," Gajeel told them "you guys deal with lover boy right there"

"let her go"

"{Sound Blast: Disturb}" Loke was then caught in a large blast from underneath him as Sue walked up and smiled "{Mirror magic: Kaleidoscope}" a large Mirror came up and surrounded Loke "good thing you like looking at you own face pretty boy cause that's all your going to see for a while

Loke looked around before slamming his fist in the Mirror "damn it"

* * *

Back at the giant Jos stood in the main control room the power was off "I don't believe it my element four my strongest wizards were bested by these scum" he said to himself

"guess that means they're worse than scum" a voice called which belonged to Gajeel

"Gajeel" Jose said in surprise "I see you returned"

"and I brought you a gift from my time in town" he dropped Lucy on the floor "I was a little rough with my new toy though," he said as Lucy groaned in pain

"calm down Gajeel," Jose told him "we need her alive," he said "but I must say I'm impressed my boy" Jose complemented "you were able to track her down so quickly "

Gajeel rubbed his nose "never underestimate the nose of a dragon" he said Jose smiled at this he had to admit Gajeels lost magic came in handy

Soon the giant's loudspeaker turned to get Natsu's attention "attention you pathetic wizards" Lucy scream then rang over the mic as Gajeel gripped her by the head "I have captured you precious Lucy Heartfilia,"

Natsu and Mira were shocked "nO" Mira said as she covered her mouth Natsu grew a look of anger on his face as Jose contuied "Now that that's done we can move on to phase too" a large evil grin appeared on Jose's face "wiping you scum off the face of the earth, and making your precious town anther branch of the Phantom Lord

"No way," Natsu said as he started to stand up

Reedus laid on the ground in the warehouse tears filled his eyes "I'm sorry Lucy" he moaned "I couldn't protect you I failed"

Loke punched the Mirror again "I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't have waited" Loke said "she's right I'm a cowered " Loke then looked himself in the mirror "aren't I Karen" a person appeared behind him and smiled as Loke closed his eyes

Back at the giant n=more Phantom soldiers appeared and began to attack the wizards some even started flowing into town "they still wanna fight" Wakaba asked most of the wizards left were barely able to stand

Jose smiled as he knew the wizards would die by his Phantom soldiers he then turned to leave "watch the girl" he said as he left "there are still some pest scuffing around my guild hall"

"You talking about Salamander," Gajeel asked "yes and his friends" Jose then began to leave "they've been lucky thus far, but it's about to run out, I shall deal with them personally"

Natsu was stuck he didn't know what to do he looked down at Erza who was still trying to wake up "Erza save your strength" Natsu told her before sitting her down "stay here" he told her

"wait," Erza said trying to stand up "where are you going"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme slow ver.##]**

* * *

Natsu let out a sigh before giving her a smile "it's been years since I've felt like this" Natsu told her "since I felt the need to protect somone close to me" he turned to her and smile "stay here unless Aria wakes up you should be fine"

"Natsu wait" Erza then tried to stand up "don't go alone, let me help you"

"No," Natsu told her as the fire started to form around him "you've done more than enough" Natsu told her " let me finish this, I'll protect everyone if it's the last thing I do!" Natsu shouted the last part before his fire burst into what appeared to be a dragon Erza was amazed 'his power is incredible"' she thought to herself as a smile formed his intense magic power feeling the area

Miles away Mavis opened her eyes "Natsu" she muttered she could feel his magic power from her she knew that he was in trouble she could sense the dark power that matched it and something greater than that Porlyusica noticed and smiled

"Mavis you're awake," she said as the girl stood up from the bed "you shouldn't move around yet"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme piano ##]**

* * *

"No," Mavis said "I can feel it" Mavis whispered, "their pain, their anger," Mavis said as she walked to the door"Phantom Lords caused this cause I'm not there to protect them" Mavis clenched her fit she said with a look of anger on her eye "thank as always Porlyusica, but I my children need me now" Mavis then left leaving Porlyusica behind with her thoughts

"no matter how long she'll always be that caring person" Porlyusica sighed as she turned to the picture again

"Erza" a voice called out she looked up to see Mira, Elfman, and Gray running up to her

"what are you doing," Mira asked

"You shouldn't be moving around," Gray told her

"I'll admit I never wanted anyone to see me in such a state," Erza said smiling "I guess I still have a lot to learn"

Elfman took a look around "looks like something big went down here" he turned to see Aria lying on the floor unconscious "woah, you took him on by yourself, even after you were hit by that canon"

Erza nodded but before she could speak again a cold presence loomed over them stopping the four in their tracks "I don't like this feeling Gray said

"Yeah I'm super manly and it gives me chills," Elfman said

the group stopped when they heard what appeared to be slow clapping they turned to see master Jose standing behind him "I must admit" he said as he walked into the room the presence surrounding him got worse " I knew this would be fun, but I never thought it would be this entertaining" Jose smiled as he looked at the wizards "you destroyed my Jupiter canon, eliminated my elite element four, and even brought my magic Giant to its knees"

"it's Master Jose," Erza said in shock

"this creep?"

"this is Phantoms master," Gray asked

"It's like there's a dark cloud hanging over him," Mira said in fear "I feel sick just being near him," Mira said backing up

"You entertained me so much, I feel I must return the favor," Jose said smirking

"You ready" Gray said as he readied his maker magic

"You bet" Elfman shouted as he lunged at Jose

"and I shall return it in full" Jose then swept his hand and an attack landed on Elfman and Gray knocking them both to the ground

Mira turned back in shock 'I have no choice I have to" before she could finish Jose swept his hand again and caused an explosion knocking Mira down Erza struggle to her feet and rushed Jose she changed into black wing armor she swung at Jose who dodged and grabbed her arm Erz broke free and jumped back

Jose looked up and smiled "I must admit I'm impressed" he mussed "you took a full blast from Jupiter's cannon, and you're still standing"

Erza let a breath " that's because my friends have filled my heart with strength" Erza told him "I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones I love" Erza said

"powerful, courageous, and unimaginably beautiful," Jose said "killing you will bring me unimaginable pleasure"

in the head of the Giant Lucy winch as a knife flew over her head she let out a sigh as Gajjel stood across the room "what's the matter blondie" he asked "I'm not going to hit you, yet" he threw another knife witch grazed her cheek

Lucy then felt the warm blood run down the side of her face as Gajeel smiled "hey Gajeel" somone called "are you sure this ok"

"I know hat I'm doing," Gajeel told him "it's not like I'm hurting her" Gajeel smiled "besides she knew what she was getting into when she became a wizard"

"master's going to lose it," Sue asked

"well then I'll tell him it was your idea" Gajeel joked causing the two to wench in fear

Lucy then felt a warm feeling wash over her letting a smile come on her face "once this is over you'll be sorry" Lucy muttered Gajeel, however, heard this and smiled

"oh yeah," he asked " and who's going to make me"

Lucy didn't answer only smiled as Gajeel started to get angry "then fine let's find out" he then attempted to jump at Lucy who closed her eyes only for Natsu to burst out of the floor and punch him the face

Lucy opened her eye's to see Nasu standing in front of her tears filled her eyes as Natsu fire formed a dragon "Natsu" Lucy muttered as tears feel down her face

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **Hey guys and that's it for this chapter I hope you can't wait next chapter is probably the highlight of the whole arc the first fight between dragon slayers so see ay then**

 **Happy: so doe this Iron dragon slayer really eat Iron**

 **Natsu: probably it's sorta the norm for us dragon slayers**

 **Lucy: how does feel though**

 **Natsu: what do mean**

 **Happy: I think what Lucy means is how does feel eating fire**

 **Natsu: Oh like pouring lava down my throat**

 **Next time: Natsu vs Gajeel: the two dragon slayers**

 **Lucy: that sounds**

 **Happy: totally awesome**

 **Lucy: not the word I would use**


	27. Natsu vs Gajeel: the two dragon slayers

**Hey, guys, I'm here with the fight you've all been waiting for. Sorry, I couldn't help myself, but yeah here is the chapter that is the highlight of the Phantom Lord arc well this and the next chapter but still. Fun all the same. Anyway don't forget to leave a like and review know lets start**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: We were successful in defeating the element for and stopping the abyss break from being cast, but Phantom Lord's mast and Gajeel were successful in capturing Lucy. Now it's up to me and Natsu to save her**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up**

* * *

Natsu stood in front of Lucy Gajeel on the other side of him. Gajeel gave oof a smirk looks like he'd finally got the challenge he was waiting for "looks like you can catch a Salamander if you use the right bait" Gajeel teased

"unlike you Phantom creeps, I watch out for my friends" Natsu retorted Lucy starred in amazement at Natsu the last time she felt him giving off this much power was when they first meet "Natsu" she murmured Natsu then look back his eyes glued on his opponent "stay behind me" he whispered as Lucy nodded

"Gajeel" Boze called before Gajeel leaped in the air

"He's mine" Gajeel called before attacking Natsu who jumped in response Gajeel shot his club at Natsu who grabbed it and slammed him in the wall he the hit Gajeel with his {Fire dragons: Iron fist} sending a large explosion causing Gajeel's flunkies to jump down

"We gotta get out of here" Boze shouted as they ran away

Gajeel knocked Natsu off of him and tried to punch him again Natsu lept over him and punched into another wall "{Fire dragons: talon}" Natsu called as Gajeel blocked the attack and sent him to the ground

"Lucy" Happy called running up to her

"Happy" Lucy smiled before looking back to Natsu

"Something wrong" Happy asked as he starred at Natsu who stood on the opposite side of Gajeel

"No, it's just" Lucy stopped before looking back at Natsu who's look of anger could scare the most battle-hardened wizards "I've never seen like this before" Lucy admitted 'he looks so angry' she thought to herself

"aye," Happy told her "he's more fired up than ever before," Happy said smirking "I wouldn't want to be that other guy"

* * *

 **Natsu Vs. Gajeel: the two dragon slayers**

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flameost##]**

* * *

"For scum," Gajeel said as he cracked his neck and smiled at Natsu "you not half bad"

"Your the scum her pal," Natsu told the iron dragon "as payback for what you did to Lucy, I'm going to use my firepower to melt your iron face"

"Sounds like fun" Gajeel cracked an evil smile "then give your best shot" the two lunged at each other striking with their magic sending shock waves through the room Gajeel then swiped at Natsu who jumped up and dodged Natsu looked back to see Gajeel hand had changed into a sword

"that a nice looking toy," Natsu said as Gajeel grew a smirk

"it's called the Iron dragon sword" Gajeel informed him "any things it touches is cut to shreds I'd thought I'd give an up and close demonstration as the spikes on the blade started to rotate

"How's he doing that" Lucy screamed

"It's iron dragon slayer magic," Happy told her

Gajeel then swiped at Natsu again only for him to dodge he sent another wave at his flunkies who were thrown off balance 'we really gotta get out of here' Natsu and Gajeel landed "I'll give you credit for being a nimble little Dragon" Gajeel remarked "but we have a score to settle from the other day no time like the present"

"Let's go, rivet-face," Natsu replied "I'm all fired up now"

Lucy stepped back in fear 'as dragon slayers they both can take on the mythical creature's power' she thought to herself 'meaning the two warriors capable of slaying dragons, are about to duke it out right in front of me' Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped back 'I'm scared'

Gajeel smirked as a green light surrounded him his body then changed his body was then covered in Iron scales as he smiled "ya ready"

"what that's," Lucy asked

"Iron scales" Happy told her

{Iron dragons:hard fist}" Gajeel shouted as he punched Natsu who attempted to block only to be sent into the wall

"what are we still doing here," booze asked as Natsu flew into the wall behind him

"I don't no buts not smart" Sue replied

"hearing you hit that wall " Gajeel smiled as he walked up to Natsu "was like music to my ears"

"he took out Natsu in one punch" Lucy muttered in fear "come on Natsu, you get this"

Gajeel then attacked Natsu who started to dodged his attacks again. Gajeel then let out a kick sending a wave of wind towards Lucy who had to hold her skirt down Natsu then found an opening and landed a {Fire dragons: Iron fist} only for it to have no effect "that had to hurt" Gajeel teased as Natsu fell to the ground "it's over" he then head-butted Natsu into the ground and tried to smash his face in but Natu jumped out the way in time

Natsu laned on the other side "alright then" Natsu slammed his fist together "I'm going to blow you away" Gajeel then assumed the same stance as he smiled at Natsu

"Fire dragons"

"Iron dragons"

"what," Lucy asked in shock

"he has a breath attack like Natsu," Happy asked as the two unleashed their attacks

"Roar" the shouted in unison as the attacks collided sending a huge explosion that could be seen outside the giant Gajeels flunkies laid out the ground, "I told you we should have run"

"I never said we shouldn't"

Natsu fell to one knee his body was scratched up but he looked fine on the other hand Gajeel was completely unscathed "looks like there some big differences between fire and Iron" Gajeel told him "you could hit me with breath attacks until you run out hot air, but one my iron breath attacks can rip you to shreds"

"Natsu" Lucy murmured

"Come on take him" Happy said

* * *

 **[##Fist of Flame ost##]**

* * *

Nastu smirked "I can't crack your armor huh" as soon as Natsu said that a part of Gajeels armor cracked causing him to flinch "I just don't breath regular old fire!" Natsu shouted as he shed his vest "the fire dragons roar destroys everything it touches" Natsu then ignited his Fire as he stood up "what do you say we quit playing around, and get to the real fight

Gajeel smirked as he let his magic power slip out two "alright" he shouted as he ripped his shit scaring everyone in the room

"they were just playing around before," Sue asked her voice laced with fear as the two faced off

"they one kind of monsters," Boze asked as he picked up one of his guildmates

"Yep there both dragon slayers alright" Happy said

"there amazing" Lucy looked away with a light blush "plus there both practically half naked too"

"Black steel I'm ready when you are," Natsu told him

"The sky ain't big enough for two dragons kid," Gajeel told him "so I'm going to have to take you down Salamander"

Lucy swallowed another lump in her throat as the emblem on her hand started to glow she watched tearfully as her friend fight for her future

outside the Phantom soldiers gathered and formed a large creepy ball thing (I can't describe it any better than that" and began to attack the fairy pub

"what's it doing" Cana shouted

"shoot it down"

"Hurry"

* * *

 **[##Ankoku no Madoushi Ost##]**

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel luged at each other causing a huge explosion as the two burst outside shocking everyone on the room as they watched in awe

"woah"

"there flying"

Natsu and gajeel came to a stop and started to brutally attack each other sending punches each other way from a distance their clash could only be seen as small explosions in the sky even then it was barely visible as the two landed smashing their head together sending shock waves throughout the head of the giant

"whats going on up there" Boze wondered as he saw the clash

"Fireworks" Lucy numbered

as the two did another hit part of the giant fell in scarring Lucy and Happy "now we gotta get out of here" Lucy screamed everyone looked up in shock as Natsu stood over Gajeel

"no way," Sue said in amazement "is the beating Gajeel"

"No look," Boze told her "Salamander is out of juice too"

Natsu let a breath of tired her when he saw Gajeel munching on something he looked up in fear and saw that Gajeel was eating Iron "no fair man you eating" Gajeel mumbled something that sounded like 'so what'

"he really eats iron Lucy asked in shock

"I wonder if it tastes any good"

AS Gajeel finished this Iron a smile formed on his face "no I got a fire in m belly" he said causing Natsu to get angry

Gajeel then powered up shocking Lucy "where'd all this power come from," Lucy asked

"Dragon slyer's can replenish the strength by eating there Element," Happy told her "

"So Natsu needs to eat some fire," Lucy said

"That would help," Happy told her "but it can't be his own fire it has to be an outside source," Happy said

"Damn it" Lucy panicked as she reached for her keys "shit" Lucy murmured as she remembered when Juvia captured she lost her keys

"Iron Dragon: Lance: Demon logs" Natsu was then pummeled to the ground by Gajeel landed on the floor Natsu struggled to stand up as gajeel now held the advantage

"All I have is the key for Sagittarius," Lucy said as she never took it out of her pocket "but we don't have a contract" Lucy looked over to Nasu who was struggling to stand "there no time I have to try" Lucy called out

* * *

outside the fairy pub began t fall apart as the large Phantom ball attacked it relentlessly Cana screamed as Macao held her back "let me go" Cana cried

"Cana there's nothing you can do," he told her as she tried to escape his grasp

* * *

back inside Lucy got ready to summon Sagittarius "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial, I beckon you to my side at once" Lucy said as quickly as possible "{open gate of the archer: Sagittarius}

A man appeared from the smoke he was in a large horse custom and had a bow and arrow on his back "You called my lady" he said saluting towards Happy who laughed

"we don't have time," Lucy told him "I need to know if you shoot fire"

"I'm sorry I do not," Sagittarius told causing Happy and Lucy to melt with shame

meanwhile, Nasu was backing up "Lucy you need to get back," Natsu told her as she dragged Saggitarus away before falling to her knees in shame

"I feel so useless" she muttered

"come on," Happy told her "stay positive"

"yes indeedy," Saggitarus told her Saluting in the wrong direction

"her it goes" Natsu body lit up with fire "{Fire dragons: sword horn}" Natsu rammed Gajeel in the gut but the attack did nothing Gajeel smiled as Nasu faltered

"I got a fire in my belly" he snarled "but where's yours," he said as he through Natsu to the ground who screamed in pain "try eating some iron" he shouted he hit Natsu with a club and pushed Natsu into the ground and swung him around

"that's brutal" Sue said

"Gajeel crazy strong" Boze said

"mabey just plain crazy"

Gajeel then through Natsu away and he landed on the ground "I think I had my fun now get lost"

Natsu landed on the ground not moving Lucy stepped back in shock "no" she said under her breath "Natsu get up right no" HAppy had closed his eyes as Natsu didn't move an inch

Gajeel looked over "hey looks like we're doing some redecorating," Gajeel said as Nats managed to open his eyes and to his horror he saw the fairy pub start to crumble and break apart Lucy and Happy watch helplessly as everyone near started to run away from the building then fell to the ground in ruins the rumble

Gajeel let out a maniacal laugh as Nasu started to tear up memories of when him Mira, Elfman, and Lissan had first come to Magnolia filled his memories

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"Woah this place is huge" a younger Natsu ran up to Mavis who smiled at the young boy behind him Mira who had a sad look in her was followed by Lissana and Elfman "I know," Lissana asked

"This is a place were people just like you come to be together," Mavis told the kids "when your old enough or strong enough you'll be able to take jobs from here as well" she turned to Mira who still had a look of sadness in her eyes

"a place where no matter what you are," Mavis told her "people will love you anyway"

Mira looked up as the group entered the building they were greeted by Macao and Wakaba "hey Mavis your back" the two said "Makarov was looking for ya"

the two looked to see she was followed by children "and who are kids" Macao asked

"oh there young wizards," Mavis told them "I decided to take them in"

"you sure about this" Wakaba asked

"Yeah," Mavis said "these kids have been through enough pain," Mavis told them "I want this to be a place where they can feel what it's like to be with people who care"

the two men looked at each other and smiled "well they came to the right place" Macao said "yep Magnolia is the city to be"

* * *

another memory flashed in Natsu's head as he looked over a paper confused "what's the matter Dragon breath" a voice called he looked to see Mira walking up to him

"a light blush formed on Natsu' cheeks "I'm fine," he said as he contuied to stare at the paper

Lissana and Elfman appeared behind their sister "hey Natsu what's that" Elfman asked

"well um" Natsu murmured as the realization hit Mira's face and she burst out laughing

"don't tell me you can't read," Mira said at Natsu's expense

"Mira that's not nice"

"well it is kinda funny" Elfman admitted

"Ignaeel taught me how to read," Natsu told them his face full of anger "it's just I was never really good at it"

Mira stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her face before gripping the boy the collar "well then I guess I'll give a refresher course"

"No wait" Natsu screamed as he tried to get away "Lissana, Mavis help me" Mira then started to teach Natsu how to read and much to his surprise she was nicer about it then he thought she would be in about a week Natsu was reading and writing better than he the two would meet by a tree and she would be gen lessons Lissana and Elfman would often join them two.

"thank Mira," Natsu told her as the group walked through town one day "I can't wait to show Igneel when I find him"

Mira's smile faltered a bit when Natsu brought up Igneel and so did Elfman's and Lissana's

noticing this Natsu got worried "what's wrong guys" he asked

"Hey Natsu" Lissana murmured as the approached the pub "when you find Igneel" Lisssana stopped not wanting to finish the question

"are you going to leave," Mira asked coldly

"that's stupid," Natsu said as the group looked at him "why would I leave my home," Natsu said giving off a big grin "Igneel would just have to move here, besides I'm pretty sure he would love meeting you"

* * *

another memory appeared as the building continued to collapse

Natsu and Mavis sat on a stool "so have you been adjusting well" she asked the boy

"Yeah," Natsu told her "it was scary at first being around other people who look like me, but know it feels normal," he told her

"so would like to stay," Mavis asked

"yeah, and mabey one day I can help you out"

* * *

As the building finished collapsing Natsu got up to his knees as he remembered his time after he came here

"hey guys look at this egg I found" Natsu shouted

"it's been fun to play house with you," Lissana said "mabey one day I can be your real wife"

"what got you to think like that" "

"it's so pretty," Lissana said grabbing Natsu's hand "I wish we could stay like this forever," she asked smiling

"me too"

memories contuied to flood Natsu mind as he heard his friends cry at what he saw

"he's like a bluebird of happiness," Lissana told him

"then we should name happy"

* * *

Natsu stood over Lissana's grave Mira and Elfman had been long gone "I miss you" Natsu said tears coming down his face

Natsu started to get angry as more of his memories of the past month filled his mind

* * *

" my names Natsu dragneel," he told the girl in front of him

"Oh I'm Lucy," she said smiling

* * *

"I was looking for a bathroom" Gray shouted him and Natsu starred at each other

"who ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest" Natsu called out "and why'd you take off your clothes before you found one

"I was hoping for some privacy," Gray told him "I didn't expect an idiot to barge in"

* * *

"hello are you Natsu," Erza asked walking up to him

"Yeah," Nasu asked he didn't know why people were so scared of her

"I need your help," Erza asked "I heard something and it's quite troubling

"Sure but I need to check with my partner," Natsu told her

Natsu then remembered how they went on the job how they started getting along so well even though they only meet the other day and how they stopped Esinwald and Eirgor's plot to use Lullbye

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme ost##]**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but don't want leave though" Lucy cried as Natsu and Happy looked at her

"no more running," Natsu told her "cause were your family now"

 **End Flashback**

Natsu stood to his feet and faced Gajeel "Natsu no" Lucy cried "don't do this" Lucy old

"this ain't over," Natsu said out of breath "I'm still standing," he said "and as Long as I'm here I won't let you hurt my friends anymore"

Gajeel laughed at Natus' empty threat before picking him up with ease "I'd love to see you try" he then through Natsu against a battery and stomped o him "looks like your time is up"

"I can't watch this anymore"

"if he could eat some fire" Happy cried "then he could kick his ass no problem!" Happy shouted

"it's over," Gajeel said as he brought up his Iron Dragon sword

"wait just a minute," Saggataris said as he pulled his arrows back "it seems that I misunderstood your question," he said "when I had arrived here, you asked if I shoot fire" he said "however I see that it's the fire itself was important it doesn't matter that if I can shoot it" he said "so long as it's produced" Saggitarus then shot five arrows into the battery stopping Gajeel from killing Natsu causing an explosion which had the Gajeel jump away

I don't believe it" Lucy said with pure joy "you were able to make fire"

"To set machinery on fire... is merely child's play for my arrows..." Saggituras bragged as Lucy wiped away her tears

"you're an archery genius," Lucy told him

"well I aim to please," Sagittarius said saluting the wrong way again

"if want to Salute her, she's over here," HAppy told him

"That man horse thing is getting in my way" Gajeel shouted as slurping could be heard

the group turned to see Natsu eating all the fire as he finished he leaned over and shook his head "what do ya now" Natsu said smirking "looks like I got a fire in my belly, thank a million Lucy"

 **[##Fairy tail main theme##]**

"eat all the fire you want" gajeel shouted as he ran towards Natsu "it still won't be enough to beat me," Gajeel said as he tried to land another attack Natsu easily dodged and set a torrent of Flames at him pushing him back into a wall shocking everyone

"this is bad you guys," Se said

"Lucy, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Mavis, Levy, Jet, Droy," Natsu said as Fire started to swirl around him "all my friends, there why I'm still standing right now," he said

"{Iron dragon: Roar}" Gajeel shouted Natsu didn't flinch he just grabbed the attack and blew it aside shocking Gajeel "he stopped my breath attack," Gajeel said backing up "with just his bare hands"

he walked towards Gajeel his fire forming a dragon "there why I fight every day," he said his yes appearing as red dots from the flame "I don't know how many more you have to hurt before your satisfied, but it ends now"

"I can't lose," gajeel said as he stepped forward "I'm the strongest dragon slayer there is not him, he's just scum"

"Cause messing with my friends," Natsu said as the fire grew in intensity "is the biggest mistake you've ever made"

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **Lucy: what was ending right now**

 **Saggitarius: guess will see you later alligator**

 **Me: I'm being nice next chapter was posted with this one and my brain is fried I'll see you tomorrow I guess**

 **Lucy: hey Nasu Mira**

 **Natsu and Mira: Yeah Lucy**

 **Lucy: what happens when Mavis reaches three**

 **Natsu: You don't want to know**

 **Mira: she's not the strongest wizard we no for nothing**

 **Next time: Master Mavis**

 **Lucy: you sure you're not overreacting**

 **Natsu: you say that now, but wait until you see her fight**

 **Mira: Natsu's right last thing you want to see**

 **Lucy: that bad**


	28. Master Mavis

**Hey, guys, I'm being nice I just want to finish the bulk of this arc by the end of this week. so lucky you I guess I won't post the next chapter until tomorrow, cause my brain is going to be fried after I'm done. no joke, anyway here you go**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: Natsu and Gajeel faced off in the fight of the century, but Natsu had used up to much magic power so we had to make him some fire**

 **Lucy: and now are dragon slayer is all fired up**

* * *

 **[##Fist of flame##]**

* * *

Jose's Phantoms soldiers were starting to wreak havoc destroying whatever building they could find Alzack and Bisca stod back to back "those shades aren't slowing down"

"Yeah well neither are we," ALzack said "we make our last stand here!" he shouted as all the wizards agreed with him

* * *

 **Master Mavis**

* * *

"Cause messing with my friends," Natsu said as the fire grew in intensity "is the biggest mistake you've ever made" Natsu shouted to Gajeel who only grunted

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"the only mistake I made," Gaajeel said as he charged up his magic "was not killing you sooner" he then lept over to Natsu "{Iron dragon: Hard fist}" he then attempted to punch Natsu but was meet with Natsu' {Fire dragons: Iron fist}

the resulting Clash sent a shock wave through the area as Gajeels armor started to crack shocking him "no. this is impossible"

"You're through black steel!" Natsu shouted "{Flame lotus:Fire dragons fist}" Natsu then sent a barrage of attacks at Gajeel who could barely gain any ground "Levy, Jet, Droy, Mavis, Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfman" Natsu said as he pummeled Gajeel into the ground "and Lucy" he shouted as he punched Gajeel one last time sending him flying "that's why I'm still fighting"

Before Gajeel could get up Natsu contuied his attack punching the wizard so fast his eyes could barely keep up "this is for attacking them!" he shouted as he knocked Gajeel down "and this is for destroying our home"

outside explosion could be seen from the giant as everyone looked on "ya see that Al"

"yeah" he replied "it's Natsu"

the giants head then fell out after the explosions stopped "I can't believe this is happening

"Gajeel never lost a fight," Sue said

"where is the" Lucy said as Happy carried her with his wings

"Natsu!" Lucy called

"Where are you!" Happy called out the pair looked over some rubble and saw Nasu standing over Gajeel

"NO" Gajeel spoke in pain his armor was now gone "you can't defeat me"

"oh yeah," Natsu said exhausted as he started to fall back, "I think I just did" Natsu fell on his back all scratched up feeling like a train had hit him...twice "that was fun..but I think I'm going to rest a bit"

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer##]**

* * *

Lucy let out a laugh at her partner as everyone starred in amazement "man what a mess" Lucy let a tear fall from her eye "talk about overkill"

"that's our Natsu" Happy laughed

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Boze said "I never knew somone could be so strong"

"Yeah," Sue said in amazement "there awesome"

"what"

"forget I said that"

* * *

Back in the large Hall, the rumbling had affected the area Erza and Jose where fighting in Erza gave a weak smile as she knew that NAsu was victorious only he could make such destruction out of nowhere

Jose smiled "what an unruly dragon you have," he said

Erza lifted her sword "you'd do best not to underestimate him" Erza said "he is a highly skilled wizard"

Now" Jose told Erza "You are just as powerful as Salander if not stronger," Jose told her "you're the first wizard that lasted this long against me," Jose told her "actually I believe we'd be more even if you didn't take a full blast from Jupiter earlier today"

Jose smiled as raised he hands "you know what bugs me" he said as magic power swirled around his hand "that so many powerful wizards like yourself would rather remain independent and not join a guild" he then shout a blast which knocked Erza into a wall "and since you've shown you won't be persuaded to join phantom there's only one way" Erza jumped from the smoke only for Jose to dodge "kill you"

"Once I finish off you and Salamander" Jose bragged "and find out who been pulling the strings," Jose said "I will add a branch of the Phantom Lord guild to Magnolia," Jose said smirking

Erza then attempted to hit Jose again only for him to aper at the top "You wizards think your special cause you don't belong to a guild" he then looked over to Erza

the rumors that spread about this town are dissatisfying"the mysterious Salamander, the she-devil, and the mysterious Mystogen" Jose said with disgust in his voice "and you, all-powerful wizards that are extremely, but with wizards like you more and more wizards will want to be independent

"So that's it," Erza said as she contuied to strike at Jose only to phase out of the way "were fighting for our lives over your views on a solo wizard"

"No," Jose told her "I'm just simply proving a point, that even though Solo-wizards are powerful, they cannot take on the might of a full-fledged guild," Jose told her as he stood above Erza

"How could you" Erza spat "and for such a petty reason" Erza then attempted to attack Jose but was stopped when he hit her with his shade magic knocking her sword out of her hand and caught here in a grip

"it's not that that started this war with Magnolia," Jose said as he appeared in front of Erza "we were hired by the heartfilia family to find his missing daughter," Jose told her

"Lucy" Erza said as she tried to break free only to be shocked by Jose

"Yes," Jose said "the daughter of one the wealthiest family in the kingdom is now in wizarding" Jose grew an evil grin "so you solo-wizards have never-ending access to heartfilia fortune

Erza let out a laugh "it' laughable" Erza said as she struggled "that you'd think we'd be concerned by such a thing" Erza told him. "it's even more humiliating because you don't know a thing about Lucy." Erza then tried to break free "she doesn't have access to her family's fortune," Erza told Jose "she's a runaway who lives day to day like the rest of us" Erza said "she may be the daughter of a wealthy family, but as flowers don't get to choose where they bloom children don't get to choose their parents"

"You have no idea of the tears she's shed!" Erza screamed

* * *

 **[##Yami guild##]**

* * *

"Well I will find out soon enough," Jose said shocking Erza "did you think I was going to hand her over willingly" Jose informed Erza "I'm going to make her my prisoner until her father meets my demands, I will bleed the heartfilia family dry of there fortune and money making business"

"Damn you!" Erza screamed as she tried to break free only for the grasp to tighten

"I would stop struggling if I were you," Jose told her "it will make it more painful" a ghoul went up to Erza and started to shock her, even more, causing her to let a scream

"Your screams are lovely my dear" Jose said "I would buckle up cause it's almost time," Jose told her "when everyone sees you in such a state, they will surrender"

"Damn you" Erza screamed as she tried to break loose

"Now. Now" Jose said "I wouldn't make me too angry"

"I can't let be the cause of my friend surrender," Erza said to herself "I need to stop this" Erza lifted her sword from the ground "I leave the rest to you Natsu," she thought as her sword was about to penetrate her

However, before it could make contact it was stopped in thunder could be heard as storm clouds formed mid-air Jose shades then disappeared as a large magic power entered the room

Erza felt her armor begin to repair itself she felt "but how" Erza windered warm as a bright light entered the room Mira who was still on the floor managed to wake up Jose stepped back as he saw something coming from the light

* * *

 **[##fairy Law theme##]**

* * *

Mavis emerged from the light her body glistening under the light she gave out the sense of dread was gone as Mavis landed n top off a rock Erza looked back in shock she's never felt so much magic power in her life

Jose smiled sensing the immense magic power 'this is going to be interesting' he thought to himself

Mavis stood tall as she looked down to Jose "You have shed the blood of my children"Mavis' voice was cold and unmoving "an act which is unforgivable"

"and your children have been made to suffer because of the incompetent's of there parent," Mavis said as she clenched her fist " this war. has gone on long enough" the shadow cast on Mavis face vanished revealing her face of anger "I'm ending this here and now"

Mira felt tears fall from her eyes "Mavis" she murmured s she tried to stand up

Jose's eyes darkened as his magic power came out "You dare challenge me"

"if it means protecting my children," Mavis said as her Magic power came out "I will gladly take that risk"

* * *

Porlyusica stood outside an intense wind blowing over here "I can feel there fear" she said to herself "the trees, the earth" she closed her eyes "this is exactly why I HATE HUMANS THEY CAN NEVER SOLVE ANY PROBLEM WITHOUT VIOLENCE!" she screamed knocking ver her things

an apple rolled over to someone foot it was revealed to be Mystgen he picked it up

"mind if I have this" he asked sitting on the tree

"Mystogen" Porlyusica asked "no wonder Mavis recovered so quickly," the healer said as Mystogen started to eat the apple "I never said you could eat that"

"this war will be over soon" Mystogen sad as he contuied to eat the apple

"I'm not a proponent of any sort of violence," Porlyusica said "not even between loathsome humans" Porlyusica let out a sigh "but you are one the three, Magnolia needs you" as soon as she said that a gust of wind blew past her and a flag flew by 'I don't believe it these guilds there all under Phantom' Porlyusica said to herself 'he must have overthrown every branch in the kingdom'

Mystogen stood up and walked up to her "may I have another apple for the road ?"

"You're going to clean this up right," Porlyusica asked

later after Mystogen had collected all the flags the two stood back to back as Mystogen prepared to leave "honestly," Porlyusica said to the man "I'll never understand humans, they thirst for power, and find themselves at war . they forget how much sorrow it can bring"

Mystogen took a bite out of the apple "I bleve there is a way to save them from that pain" he told her "a sacred light that guides us all"

* * *

Gray started to come too "what's with this warm light," he asked as he looked up he saw Mavis getting ready to fight off against Jose

a smirk appeared on Jose's face as he attacked Erza Mavis being quick on her feet vanished and reappeared in front of her blocking the attack "Erza" she called looking behind her" get the others and get out of here" Mavis instructed "I'll handle this"

Elam stood up seeing "Mavis" he called trying to move until Mira stopped him

"will stay with you" Gray called Erza nodded

"No," Mira said trying to stand up again" we need to do as she says" she looked at Mavis wh smiled at her she mouthed the words 'thank you' to her which caused Mira to smile "if we stay will only get in her way"

Erza ran up to Mira returning to her standard armor "but"

"Don't worry" Mira smiled "Mavis has more power than him in her pinkie finger" Erza stopped at this Natsu had told her the exact same words before the war started

"{Fairy:blurr}" Mavis shouted a blinding light blindsided Jose as Mira lead the others to safety Mavis leaped back and shot daggers at Jose

"Fine" Jose said turning his attention to Mavis "I'll kill you first"

"As long as I'm standing" Mavis as she collected magic power in her fingers "you'll never lay a hand on my children!" Mavis shouted the thought of what they've been through while she was resting in bed angered her to no end "I'm ending this now"

"You seem to forget that I'm one of the ten wizard saints," Jose told her "you don't stand a chance"

"I must admit," Jose told her "I'm impressed by your magic power, but it's still nothing"

'Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Mystogen, Cana' Mavis thought to herself "I love you all my children, bless you all. I will protect you!" Mavis shouted as she charged Jose

* * *

 **[##The Last Magic Ost orThe Ultimate Final Death Battle ost##]**

* * *

Mavis and Jose clashed caused the water to rise everyone outside jumped back in fear "what's going on" someone called

"No way," Cana said smiling realizing the magic power she was sensing "it's Mavis"

Mavis and Jose stood on too ends MAvis golden Magic proper covering over Jose dark magic power as the two Jose sent Mavis back she jumped up and crossed her "{fairy:wrath}" four orbs circled Jose and exploded sending him back before he could recover Mavis created Illusions of herself and surrounded him "oh bright light that's guided by Fairy's {fairy: sparkle} two small rings appeared around Jose before exploding he shot out a small phantom which hit Mavis sending her back

seeing his opportunity Jose smiled "{Death wave}" he shot a small wave at Mavis who blocked it with ease she opened her eyes flicked her finger sending a large wave back at Jose

the resulting shock had knocked Natsu who was still resting down to another ledge

"Natsu" Lucy called "what's going on," Lucy asked

Natsu just smiled as he looked at her "pretty sure that's Mavis down there settling the score"

Mavis landed on a pile of rubble and Jose landed on the opposite side of her Mavis stood up and looked the man in the eyes "I must say I'm impressed, I can see why you were named one of the ten wizards saints"

Jose grunted in response as Mavis continued " unfortunately you using that power for your own personal gain" Mavis said to Jose "you could have been a role model for the younger generation, instead" Mavis then looked at him her eyes filled with hate "you shall become a lesson to my children of what not to do"

"what is this?" Jose asked "a lecture"

"I have a rule," Mavis told him "that works well with the children I've raised" MAvsi then calmed her stance her eyes start hole into Jose head "I shall give you till the count of three," Mavis told him "kneel to me"

* * *

 **[##Fairy Law theme##]**

* * *

"What?" Jose asked confused

"One"

"You want me to concede and kneel before you," Jose said as laughed "no way in hell"

"Two" Mavis voice became deep as magic power formed around her body destroying the rock she was standing on a bright light forming around d her as he eyes turned white

"Why would the master of the strongest guild in this kingdom stoop so low as to kneel before you" Jose spat as he released his own magic power " I'll admit you are powerful, but I'm even stronger."

"Three"

"You should be kneeling before me!" Jose shouted "now you and your precious children are going to die"

"Time. Is. Up."

"this is it" Jose shot his magic at Mavis who then clasped her hands together creating a bright light that surrounded Jose

"I invoke" Mavis froze as her eyes opedn "{Fairy: Law"} AMvsi clapped her hands together and a bright light consumed Master Jose

outside Magnolia was the covered by a bright light its power covering ever inch people grabbed on to objects as the Phantoms soldiers started to disappear under the power of the bright light

"Hey there disappearing," Alzack said

"then whoever di this is on our side" Bisca added

Erza, Gray, Mira, and Elfman had made it outside the group turned back to see the spell Mira's eyes widened in disbelief "this is Fairy Law" she said

"what," Erza said coming next to her

"it's a speel that vanquishes Darkness with sacred light" Mira explained "it's Mavis' ultimate judgment spell," Mira said facing Erza "only affecting those who the caster sees as their enemy"

"it's amazing," Erza said

"it based off one the legendary spells in existence," Mira said

As the spell ended the area Mavis was in had lost its roof Jose stood there paralyzed with fear his clothes had grayed along with his har as he shivered Mavis stood across from him angered "you will never bother us again" she told him before walking away

"what a mess" Mavis said as she walked away Aria who had recovered appeared behind her

"are master had fallen, how sad," he said to himself as he readied his Airspace: drain "the women let her guard down, this is my chance," he said before he saw a bright light and Mavis' cold glare before she shot a blast at him sending him into a wall

"this war is over," Mavis said coldly "there no need to fight anymore" Mavis then turned away "but push me again I will wipe out your whole guild without hesitation" Mavis et out a sigh before reverting to her old self "now you kids get out of here, and take Jose

"I don't believe it," Cana said

"Me either," Macao said smiling

* * *

 **[##Ifuudoudou - Rock Ver. Ost##]**

* * *

"We beat Phantom!"

Porlyusica smiled as she felt the joy sometimes she couldn't help but be happy for humans most of the time

Mystogen stood in the distance a smile could be seen under his mask as he saw his friends celebrate their victory he turned to walk away leaving them to their victory

Mavis appeared atop the giants head and smiled "victory is our" she said "but I had very little to do with it" MAvsi said "this victory is yours, my children"

Nasu who was still lying down smiled "couldn't have done t without you big guy" Natsu laughed as a thought came to mind

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters and yes I know I'm being very generous by giving you two in one day(not that matters, when I have more chapter's and somone, reads this in the future) but anyway leave alike and review and stay cool**

 **Happy: Natsu you think Lucy going to be okay**

 **Natsu: of course she will**

 **Happy: but she's been through a lot**

 **Natsu" yeah but she's a tough cookie she'll be fine**

 **Next time: My resolve**

 **Happy: I guess you're right**

 **Natsu: I'm always right**

 **Happy: no your not**

 **Natsu: Name one time I wasn't right**

 **Happy: well**

 **Natsu: don't answer that**


	29. My Resolve

**Hey, guys, First I want to say, thanks for the reviews. I would have said this yesterday, but I didn't check them until after I posted the two chapters. your support is appreciated**

 **Lucy: Last time**

 **Happy: we did the impossible we defeated the strongest guild in Fiore. it was a long hard battle, but in the end, we were able to crush the all mighty Phantom Lord, and save Lucy**

 **Lucy: Yeah, we were awesome**

* * *

Happy and Lucy stood from afar watching as everyone celebrated there hard one victory behind the smoke could still be seen from the giant Lucy had a look of sorrow on her face as HAppy smiled

"Everyone looks so happy," Happy said catching the girls attention

"Yeah," Lucy said as she looked Jose and Gajeels words ringing in her head 'all my fault' she kept thinking as she watched her friends

* * *

 **My Resolve**

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel still laid on the giant both of the dragon slayer's were out breath after there fight "hey Gajeel" Natsu called trying to get the other dragon slayer's attention "can you hear me"

"Naw. I can't hear nothing" Gajeel told him trying to ignore him

"I just want to know where you learned dragon slayer magic," Natsu asked sitting up looking at the boy he heard Gajeel mumble 'I can't hear you' Natsu groaned as he contuied "your the only other person I know of that uses the same magic I do"

"shut up," Gajeel said turning his head

"Oh don't be like that" Natsu called as Gajeel let out a sigh

"Metalicana," Gajeel said

"who?" Natsu asked

"the iron dragon," Gajeel said sitting up

as Natsu got excited and jumped up "no way" he shouted before falling off the ledge "I thought you might have been taught by a dragon" Natsu said excitedly

"Why? were you?" Gajeel asked

"Do you nowhere Metalicana is now?" Natsu asked ignoring his question

"I don't know," Gajeel said

"Grr tell me where he is"

"I said I don't know"

* * *

 **[## Yami yo, Tsudoe! Ost##]**

* * *

the smashed their heads together only to jerk back in pain as Gajeel looked into the horizon "yeah I'd been training with Metalicana" Gajeel told Natsu "but one day he just up and left, without saying a word to me" Gajeel scoffed "talk about a selfish jerk"

Natsu however, was in a state of total shock "wait" Natsu said crawling up to Gajeel "he didn't happen to disappear on the seventh of July seven years ago did he"

Gajeel looked back at Natsu shocked that he knew this ", yeah, you telling me you know where Metalicana is"

"No clue" Natsu admitted and though Gajeel wouldn't say admit it he was a little disappointed "but I've been looking for a fire dragon," Natsu told him "his names Igneel, last I saw was July 7th seven years ago"

Gajeel was shocked at this "both dragons, disappeared on the same day" Gajeel said "year 777 on the seventh day on the seventh month"

"what's with all the sevens," Natsu said scratching his head "it's making my head hurt"

"how should I no," Gajeel told him as he stood up and looked away "as If I care though," Gajeel said

Natsu just grunted as he stood up too "well tell me if you hear anything and I'll do the same"

"why would I do that" Gajeel screamed

* * *

 **[##Dragon slayer theme##]**

* * *

"cause you're a fellow dragon slayer," Natsu told him smiling "and my sworn brother"

"As if," Gajeel told him "next time I see you, it'll be to put your face in the dirt," Gajeel told Natsu who only laughed

"any time man," Natsu told putting his hand "let's just make in on friendlier terms next time"

Gajeel grunted only for a light smile to form on his face he had to admit ti was nice having someone out there who could match your power 'next time we meet Salamander I'll come out on top"

* * *

the sun had started to set as Mavis stood in front of the fairy pub which was now a smoldering ruin she let out a sigh as she picked up a photo that found it's way out there "it's in ruin"

Lucy had come up behind her and froze "Mavis I'm" Lucy stopped as Mavis turned to see Lucy

"Lucy" she whispered "you've gone through a lot in the past few hours," Mavis told her "don't let it get you down"

"Yeah let's see a smile Lucy" a voice called out Lucy turned to see that it belonged to her friend Levy who was on crutches along with Jet and Droy she had a smile on her face as she walked over to the group

"but it's all my fault," Lucy told her

* * *

 **[##Fairy Glitter ost##]**

* * *

"Lucy" Mavis called "I can see why you think that," Mavis told her "and even though we may never understand your pain we can still share it with you" Lucy looked at Mavis who was staring at the ruins of the fairy pub "by now you should see how much all your friends care about you" Mavis turned to Lucy and gave her a warm smile "so let's see that smile we love so much"

Lucy was touched by Mavis words as here tears finally came out falling to her knees Lucy cried only to find her self in the arms of her friends Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mira they gave her a smile as she leaned in for a hug

seeing that hey had it Mavis looked back at the ruins 'with all the commotion, and once word spreads that we beat Phantom Lord' Mavis thought to herself ' it may be time dust off an old book from the shelves

* * *

' about a week after the defeat of Phantom Lord the group was working on rebuilding people were moving bricks as Loke was trying to use her wood-make magic

'it wasn't long until word had spread about our victory over Phantom Lord it wasn't hard to quash the rumors as the Giant was still sitting at the edge of town. many people started speculating about what was going to happen next, but Natsu always wasn't worried. you don't have to worry about me mom' Lucy stopped writing her letter and checked her check remove the bandage she notes the mark was finally gone

Lucy looked out of the window to not see a momma bird with her baby 'you know mom, I can't help but wonder f he really was the one behind this he wouldn't do something like that right' an image of a destroyed rice ball filled her head 'then again he would, without giving it a second thought, I just wonder why he's so desperate to have me home. not like he cared before' Lucy stopped 'mom he'd try to use his money to control me again, no not again' Lucy stopped as a fire lit in her eye's

"Hey Mira are you going to help me out or what," Natsu asked as he carried a large sack of bords

"I am helping you our" Mira replied "I'm pointing to where you need to go"

"that not" Natsu stated before he lost balance" you know what screw it," Natsu said as he sat the boards down and stretched

"need some help," Erza asked walking up to him she had on a hard hat and construction gear

"um sure," Natsu said as Erza took half of Natsu's load and he grabbed the other half "so Erza," Natsu said "how ya feeling"

"I'm doing better," Erza told him as they sat the boards where Mavis was she nodded as the took a look around

"I hate to say it," Macao asked

"but it looks a little big" Wakaba finished

"well we decided to expand the place," Mira said "I have the plans right here"

"really," Gray asked walking up to the pair as he looked at the picture in the distance Juvia was watching him smiling

"um Mira," Natsu asked

"Yes"

"who drew this" Natsu asked before Gray said something

"man this worst drawing I've ever seen," he said "what idiot came up this"

Mira made a big smile before turning away crying

"really dude" Natsu said as Gray tried to apologize

behind them, Juvia gave off a big smile "Juvia's beloved Gray is cold to other women but warm to Juvia"

* * *

A few days later Natsu, Gray, and Happy and all stopped to stretch "Man I'm starving" Natsu groaned

"Aye"

"when's our lunch break," Gray asked as a blur of water rushed past them leaving behind a lunch box in Gray's hand "woah"

"hey look a lunch box," Happy said

"where'd it come from," Gray asked as he opened it much to his shock it was his face made entirely out of veggies " I can't eat this" Gray said it's just too weird, and something's oozing from the side"

"I'll eat it," Natsu said

"don't blame me if you get sick," Gray said behind them Juvia was trying to bite back the tears "Juvia doesn't believe this," she said 'Juvia spent three days making that for him "

As Natsu and Gray started to eat Erza appeared behind them "who said you could take a lunch break" Erza said before looking at the found Gray had "is that suppose to be your food made out of veggies" Erza said before grabbing a fork and shoving into Gray's face Juvia looked out the corner "this is good"

"I guess I'll try it too then," Gray said causing her Juvia to smile "wow," Gray said "it's so good, I'd marry the cook"

Juvias imagination went into lightspeed Gray was in front of her in a boy tie and no shirt with pants on "would you make my lunch every day" he asked

"Yes," Juvia told him "and well have thirty-three babies," Juvia said "JUvia's so happy she could cry"

"hey" a voice called causing Juvia to calm down and the group to look towards the source it was Loke and he looked awful "have ya'll see Lucy," he asked his voice was tired "I found her gate keyes"

"You alright man" Natsu asked

"Yeah, when's the last time you slept" Happy asked

"you know what they say," Loke said "behind a gentleman is pretty draining"

"Lucy's still resting on Mavis' orders," Erza said

"I'll drop em off," Natsu said "you should come" Natsu offered

Loke shook his head"naw, you know I'm no good around celestial wizards" Loke said before walking away

"come on man, this is Lucy," Natsu told him as he walked away Natsu let out a sigh "fine"

"everyone has there strength and weakness Natsu," Erza said

As Loke walked away from the group a mirage appeared behind him again as his body started to faze out "I know Karen" Loke said "give me more time"

* * *

"Lucy" Happy said coming up to the window which was open

"how ya feeling" Natsu screamed as he jumped in

"dude" Gray said as he came down the chimney "don't come in through the window"

"has ay ever taught you boys t use a door" Erza groaned as she took a sip off tea

"Since when are you miss manners," Natsu and Gray asked

"For real"

"this odd" Gray said "normally she's all like"

"Get out of here," Happy said trying to mimic Lucy to no avail

"I wonder where she could be," Erza said as she looked around

"In the bathroom," Gray asked as he looked at the curtains 'gray you pervert' Gray said in his head "I know I'm asking for it but it has to be done" Gray then moved the curtains only to find Natsu in the bath already "how the hell"

"it would seem as though she's not home," Erza said she was n a towel showing that she'd showered as well

"thanks for the stating the obvious genius" Gray told her

"it's just not the same without Lucy," Erza said

"No one can yell like she can" Happy said

Gray started to fade out "my impression of her wasn't that bad" he moaned "not like yours was any better"

"Lucy are you in here," Happy asked opening a draw only for his mouth to drop in shock

Natsu walked over to him "is she in there" like happy he froze when he saw what was in there

"like she would fit in a drawer," Gray said only to let out a small yelp when he saw the contents ERza walked over to him a small blush appearing on her cheeks

"where do you buy underwear like this" Happy asked

"that's underwear"

"where would you even wear that"

"Family gathering," Natsu asked

"definitely not," the others told him "shut the drawer already," Gray said as Happy continue to search the house

"Lucy, where are you hiding" Happy, asked as he looked around

"would you stop looking in weird places" Erza had found a note on the dest she walked over to it and picked it up until she heard something fall she looked back to see that Happy had knocked something over

"ouchy" Happy said as the group saw a pile of letters

"so many letters," Erza said

"and they're still sealed," Gray said as Natsu picked one up

"dear mom" Natsu started "today was a special day cause I went on my first job, I also meet the most beautiful wizard named Erza, whose really nice and cool" Erza blushed at the statement as Natsu finished "she's always beating up Natsu and Gray"

"are all of these" Gray said as he looked around "addressed to her mom?" he asked

"wonder why she never mailed them," Natsu asked

"I found a not," Erza asked her hand was shaking as she read it, "it says she's going home"

"No way"

* * *

Lucy sat alone in the train car her mind to herself she had to do this, how long would it be until another guild came after them no hse had to end this now

As Lucy walked she remembered the rice ball again she let memories flow into her mind

 **Flashback**

"Look, daddy," a younger Lucy said as she ran up to her dad his name was Jude heartfili "I made a rice ball with your face on it"

Jude ignored her as he contuied to write

"you want it, Daddy," Lucy asked

"no dear, I'm working," Jude said as he contuied to write on his desk

"but daddy" Lucy started as she sat the rice ball down "I promise it's good"

before she could move Jude squshed the rice ball down "I told you no!" he shouted scaring Lucy "if I get hungry I will ask one of the chefs to make me something now get out!" he screamed as Lucy ran away "go study your business lessons, I want no more interruptions"

"but daddy" Lucy sad crying "you forget, today is my birthday"

 **End Flashback**

Lucy stood over a hill that overlooked her house letting out a small sigh as she looked at her hand the emblem was starting to fade 'better make this quick' Lucy said to herself as she walked down

Lucy walked down to see a women cleaning Lucy gave off a smile and called out to her "miss Zapato" Lucy called the women looked over and tears filled her eyes

"Lucy" she screamed running over to the girl

"Miss Lucy has come back to us" suddenly Lucy was swarmed with a group of people all of them trying to give her a hug

"I hope you're ready to hit the books young lady"

"look at your all grown up, I bet you have a boyfriend"

"Miss Lucy" somone called "the master request your presence in the study"

a look of disgust formed on Lucy's face as she looked up 'his runaway daughter finally comes home' Lucy thought 'and he sends a servant to request my presence' Lucy said to herself 'looks like he hasn't changed'

* * *

Later Lucy was beginning fitting for a dress she a laughed as the servants squizzed her into it ' I forgot about the dresses' Lucy thought to herself 'and how uncomfortable they can be'

"I hope it's not too tight for you miss' one of the servants asked

"the sleeves are a wee bit short"

'I guess I've gotten taller' Lucy said to herself "I guess I should get going" Lucy told them as they bowed to her

Later Jude was still starring out the window when a knock was heard at the door "father, it's Lucy may I come in"

"You may" Jude answered as he turned around and gave his daughter a cold look "you ran away, and didn't even say a word"

Lucy bowed her head "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away without speaking to you, it was a poor decision on my part" Lucy said in a monotone voice "one I now deeply regret"

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and gave up that silly wizarding dream," Jude said " a lady of your stature shouldn't be associated with such ruffians," Jude told her "you forced me to go to extremes Lucy, if you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have to send a guild" Jude told her " you brought harm upon your friends"

Lucy looked down once again she was told it was her fault but Mavis' words said in her head "it's better you don't associate with such people anyway, you have nothing in common with those presents" Jude said "you form two entirely different worlds" Jude said "they probably didn't even care for you until they knew who you were"

Lucy closed her eyes his words stung like daggers, but she knew he was wrong her hand covering her emblem as it started to grow "and now for the reason I wanted you to come home" Jude told her pulling Lucy from her thoughts "it's about our family, I have arranged for you to marry duke Sawarr, the Junelle heir" Jude explained

"Yes" Lucy answered "I suspected as much"

"and I expect you to give birth to a baby boy," Jude told her "we need a heartfilia heir," Jude said looking away from Lucy "think of this as an investment in your future," Jude said "once your married, we'll have access to the Juniel lands in the south" Jude said cracking a grin "allowing us to expand our railway"

"I see," Lucy said

"that is all for know," Jude told her "you may go to your room"

"I'm sorry father," Lucy said "but that's not going to happen," Lucy said shocking Jude

* * *

 **[##Shukumei Ost ##]**

* * *

"but I didn't come to make amends," Luc told Jude as he looked back her "I came to say my final goodbyes" Lucy told him as he took a step back "I regret not speaking to you before leaving" Lucy admitted "and so I've come to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good" Luc told her father

"Lucy" Jude growled as she contuied

"All the money in the world can't buy you happiness!" Lucy shouted" figured that out a long time ago," Lucy told him "now I'm truly happy and I won't let you ruin that for me" Lucy pointed at her father and glared at him "I don't care if are my mess with me or my friends ever again" Lucy said before she ripped her dress " if you do we'll take you down like any other enemy,"

Lucy then turned as the fabric of her dress hit the ground "it didn't have to be this way" Lucy told him calming down "you and I could have sat down, and talked this out" Luc let out a sigh "but know I can't trust you, cause you hurt too many people I care about" Lucy than started to walk away "and I'm no longer Lucky Lucy heartfili" Lucy looked at her hand "I'm Lucy the celestial wizard"

Jude was speechless as Lucy walked away from him he couldn't believe what he was seeing "it hurt having to leave her" Luc admitted "but's that only cause I have so many fond memories here with mom" outside his office Miss Zapato and the others were crying having heard Lucy's entire speech " I love miss Zapato, Ido, a bellow" Lucy said as she turned back to see her father one last time "I truly believe if mom were still here, she'd tell me to be true to my self"

Looking at Lucy he saw a mental image of his deceased wife and Lucy mom "Layla" he muttered as Lucy started to walk away "so this is goodbye, daddy"

* * *

Later Lucy was now in her regular cloaths as she stood in front off a grave which belonged to her mother it read Layla heartfilia X748-X777' Lucy let out a sigh "goodbye mom" Lucy said looking at the grave "I guess I should get back"

* * *

 **[##Nakama Tachi##]**

* * *

"Lucy" a voice called out Lucy turned and much to her shock she saw Natsu, Gray, ERza, and Happy running or in Happy's case flying towards her tears in their eyes" you're here" she screamed as Happy landed in her chest

"Lucy" Happy cried as she cradled him as the group caught up the started asking why she left which caused her to laugh she then explained why she came here which caused the group to laugh as happy hugged Lucy she rubbed his head

the group then started to leave the servants tearfully waving goodbye to Lucy and her friends as the group left Lucy turned to walk with her friends "I didn't mean to worry you guy" Lucy told them

"that's alright," Erza said "we didn't know"

"Yeah" Gray added, "we thought you were leaving for good"

"Happy hear was crying like a baby," Natsu said

"You cried just as much as I did Natsu," Happy said causing the dragon slayer to blush

"No I did not," he said looking away

"Aww is someone embarrassed all of a sudden" Lucy teased

"I gotta say" Gray called out "I'm digging your hometown"

"Yes" Erza admitted "it's a nice and quiet place"

"oh it's not a town," Lucy told them "it's actually part of our garden," Lucy said pointing "the heartfilia estate goes all the way to that mountain over there"

Natsu and Gray froze as Lucy looked at them with concerned eyes "guys

"Holy crap that's rich," Gray said

"And she acts like it's nothing" Natsu added as the two started to do weird dance moves as Lucy panicked

"two of our best men are down" Happy screamed "captain Erza what are your orders"

Erza, however, wasn't paying attention she was lost staring into the sky "wow the sky is so beautiful" she said

"we need a medic" Happy said "captain Erza has a screw loose"

Lucy let out a laugh at her friend's antics 'mom I know your smiling at me down from heaven" Lucy thought to herself as her friends regained composer 'and I know you'd support my decision to leave home' Lucy said 'like I said my friends are going got take good care of me, '

"they're my family now

* * *

 **and that's it this arc is now officially done(techanlly0 I hoped you all enjoyed this as much I did writing it tell me your thoughts and other opinions in the comments and as always stay cool**

 **Lucy: what is fairy tail**

 **Natsu: why are you asking that**

 **Lucy: I heard Mavis talk about it**

 **Natsu: oh, that was her old guild**

 **Lucy: No way mass was once in a guild**

 **Natsu:yeah she was it's master**

 **Lucy: what**

 **Next time: Fairy tail Rises**

 **Lucy: why'd she leave**

 **Nasu: well it's a long story**

 **Lucy: well we have time**

 **Natsu: would take a rain check**


	30. Fairy tail Rises

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter in my story and the start of the Loke arc or in many cases the end of the Phantom Lord arc. Something I love about this is how this war affects the world and the story. but I'll let you guys figure that out**

 **Happy: Last time**

 **Lucy: I don't believe it we were able to win a war against Phantom, it's still hard to believe**

 **Gray: the council is in an uproar about it though**

 **Natsu: great more problems**

 **Rabian: thank you very much**

* * *

In Era, the magic council was in session "this is baffling" Org stated as he looked over a report "Phantom was defeated"

"Yes" Belon stated "and what's worse is the reports that were receiving" Belno turned to face the man "people are saying that alone wizard destroyed every branch of the Phantom Lord guild"

"impressive" Ultear said "was it the mysterious wizard that they call Salamander"

"No," Michello said "this one is simply known as Mystogen," he told Ultear "it's still unknown if Salamander was at the battle"

"Along with the four wizards who stopped Lullaby," Belon states "we have confirmed that they were there"

Org stroke his beard again "and what of the recording we received" he said "the wizard saints will handle Jose's punishment" Yajima spoke " it's quite troubling"

"Yes" Org spoke again "to think somone bested a wizard saint in battle" Org looked up he could the massive amount of energy that was unleashed

Yajima nodded

Siegrain who was quit was thinking in his head 'they've still to realize that Salamander was at the battle' Seigrain said to himself 'looks like the plan was a success'

above them, an extremely short balding man watched over the meeting he had a mustache and was wearing wizard saint cloathing his name is Makarov he gave a weak smile before walking away

* * *

Later he could be seen sitting down with Yajima both stared into the distance as Yajima let out a sigh "she did it again"

"Yes" Makarov spoke "Mavis should be here soon"

"Have you thought of a replacement?" Yajima asked he chuckled when Makarov grunted

"I'm serious Maki," Yajima told his friend "while you may be powerful your not getting any younger"

"I have" Makarov stopped his sentence and looked up "I have a few candidates"Yajima nodded s Mavis appeared in front of the two men

as someone approached them they turned to see it was Mavis she smiled as she approached Makarov

"Hello Makarov, how are you," she asked

"I'm fine," Makarov told her "I'm glad you could make the trip," Makarov told her as Yajima smiled behind him, "I thought you'd like to know what's going on"

Mavis nodded as Makarov started explaining "after the recording that one of your wizards sent us, Jose is going to be stripped of his title of one of the ten wizard saints" Makarov told her Mavis smiled during there fight Erza had fortunately been able to find a video Lacrima and was able to show the magic council what Jose had told her

"and Phantom Lord is being disbanded," Makarov told her which got an I brow raise from Mavis

"why" Maiv s asked as she sat between the two men

"well you see " Yajima explained "after the war and Magic council got a hold of someone of the activities the Phantom Lord guild was up too," Yajima said "it was a unanimous decision to disband the guild"

Mavis nodded 'looks like we have time' Mavis thought to herself "and I take the council is looking into our city"

"You bet," Makarov told her "they might end up doing a full investigation if need be"

Mavis looked into the distance her eyes narrowed she let out a sigh "let's hope it doesn't come to that"

* * *

 **Fairy tail Rises**

* * *

Lucy and Mira walked around the construction zone a little shop had been built in order for the wizards to relax "attention" Mira called out "as of right know were taking in job request" Mira said "you'll have to excuse the mess, but at least you can get back to work"

A large group then surrounded the request board everyone trying to grab a job before they all disappeared again "man" Lucy laughed "normally these guys are lying around"

"Well, with everything that's happened," Mira told her she looked back and smiled

"Hey Mira," Lucy asked "have you seen Loke"

"don't tell me you have fallen head over heels for Magnolia's resident playboy" Mira teased geta a blush from Lucy

"what no" Lucy told her pulling out her gate keys "it's just he was the one who found my gate keyes, and I wanted to thank him"

Mira smiled "I'll let him know when I see him" Mira then leaned over the counter "so, were your spirts mad at you," Mira asked "for dropping you keyes"

"Yeah" Lucy admitted "one, in particular, was both happy and pleased" as a mental image of an angry Aquarius filled her mind she shook off the thought as he felt a sting on her butt

"if you want I could cool your butt off," Gray asked

"that sound like sexual harassment Gray," Lucy told him

"can you show me how red your butt is Lucy"

"and with that, you've crossed the line fur-ball! " Lucy screamed

"I wonder how she would feel If I remind her," Natsu thought an evil grin appearing on his face

"what are you the devil!" Lucy screamed

"Man you kids are sure are loud" a voice called the group turned and much to there surprise Mavis was standing at the entrance with Makarov

"oh hey Gramps" Natsu called

"Hello my boy" Makarov called walking up to Natsu "I hope you've been behaving yourself"

Natsu let out a whistle as Mira Laughed behind him "we've been doing alright so far" Mira told him as she smiled "you look well too I might say, master"

Makarov laughed as Erza approached him "Sir it's a pleasure to see you again" she said in a formal tone

"oh drop the Formalities, my dear," Makarov told her as he eyed around "I see Phantom did quite the number on this place"

"Yeah," Mavis told him

"wait," Natsu said "he's not with you is he"

"who Laxus," Makarov asked "I haven't seen that boy in months" Makarov informed him a sight

"whose Laxus" Lucy asked as Gray and Erza leaned in

Mira clenched her fist as she thought about him "he's an old friend" Mira said Lucy rose an eyebrow and Mira continue d" he's Makarov's grandson too we grew up together"

"Oh," Lucy said "so where is he know"

"I don't know" Mira explained "we had a falling out a while back," Mira told her

"Gramps," Natsu said pulling him over to Gray and Lucy " I'd like you to meet my partner and best friend Lucy" Lucy blushed at this

"Ni...Nice to meet you, sir" Lucy waved

"and this Gray" Natsu told him Gray just waved his hand

"Natsu, Mira" Mavis called pulling her out of her thoughts "I need to speak with you two" nodding Mira left the from behind the bar and followed Mavis and Makarov out of the pub

"so how do you know Makarov Erza" Gray asked

"he helped me a while back" Erza informed them

"Oh," Lucy asked "I wonder what they wanted to talk to Mira and Nasu about"

"who knows," Cana said "all I know is I can't get any liqueur" she moaned as she faces planted on the bar

Lucy laughed at the girl's situation as she starred at the doors Makarov had started going around checking on everyone people seemed excited to meet him

* * *

"What," Nasu and Mira asked in perfect unison "Phantom Lords disbanding"

"Yes," Mavis said "turns out some Erza revealed some sensitive information to the council"

Nasu nodded as the trio continued through the forest "so what now"

"We wait," Mavis said " someones made pawns of us until we have more information we must simply be patient"

"You know patience isn't my strong suit" Natsu grunted getting a laugh from Mira

"Mavis is right, " Mira told Natsu "until we know what's going on, we can't help it"

Natsu grunted again as the trio continued there trek through the woods "but that's not what's important" Mavis said as the came to a lake "with the defeat of Phantom Lord, the magi council know has eyes on Magnolia" Mavis said "which means another guild will try where Phantom has failed.

"Not to mention the out fighting that will break out between the remnants of Phantom"

Mavis nodded "which why I have a plan in place," Mavis told them as they nodded

* * *

The next day Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza are walking through the streets " we haven't been here since the Lullaby incident" Lucy stated as the group walked through the town "man its hard to believe it's been that long"

"So why are we here again," Gray asked

"Simple" Erza told him "we've been doing nothing but fighting recently, so I decided we should take an easy going job"

Gray rose an eyebrow as Lucy started to explain "you see there's a theater in this town that needs to increase it's audience" Lucy told him "so Natsu will wow the crowd with his fire, you will make amazing Ice sculpture" Lucy told him winking "I will have Lyra sing a wonderful song, and Erza can re-quip into one of her armors"

"Sounds simple," Gray said as he looked ahead of him Nasu had his arms crossed his mind seemed to be elsewhere "Yo flame-brain" Gray sad hoping to get a reaction but nothing happened

"Nasu" he tried again Natsu looked up

"what," he asked

"You alright," Gray asked "

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsu told him as he continued to walk his mind was in deep thought about his conversation with Mavis yesterday 'you need a team Natsu, people who will watch your back" Mavis words rang through his head he looked over at Lucy, Gray, and Erza sure he thought of them as his friends even the stripper, but Natsu shook his head can't think about that now

Here we are" Lucy cried pulling Natsu out of his thoughts he looked up to see a large theater "wow" Happy said amazed "I've never seen a play before"

"excuse me" a voice called he was a sort man with purple hair his name was Rabian "are you the wizards from Magnolia

"Yep," Lucy told him

"thank you so much for accepting the job request," Rabian told them "but I've found my self in a bit of a pickle," he said as he came from the side off the wall he lead the group to a back room before he explained the situation "you see, all my actors up and left" this got a look from the rest of the group

"what why," Lucy asked

"You see, all my shows have been complete and utter failures," he said tearing up "thank you very much" which caused the group to sweatdrop' what is he thanking us for' "the reviews have gotten so bad to where no actor wanted to be in my play, so they left me just like my wife." he groaned "but I won't give up on my dream"

"I thought actors were the dramatic ones" Gray muttered

"well you know what they say," Erza said grinning "the show must go on" Erza then began waring up shocking the group

"that's some warm up" Happy muttered as Erza began to glow and stars formed in her eyes

"Yeah," Lucy said agreeing with Erza "this could be a lot of fun you guys," Lucy told them

"you think so," Natsu asked as he shifted

"well then okay" Gray smiled and turned to Rabian "don't worry sir we won't let your dream die," Gray told him as Lucy and Erza started to squeal with excitement

"well" Rabian looked away "what do I have to lose"

"this is the part where you should be thanking us," Gray told him

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru Ost##]**

* * *

"I'm Prince Fredrick, and I have come to rescue the princess," Erza said practically glowing as her eyes sparkled

"wow," Lucy said in amazement "I had no idea Erza was such a good actress," Lucy said as Happy stood next to here on the other side Natsu and Gray were working on the set "we can't let her show us up," Gary said as Natsu only grunted getting a look from the Ice mak wizard "you okay man"

"Aye Sir" Happy shouted as he passed out flyers to anyone who would take one and other's were being dropped over towns that they could find the group would either work on the set or rehurse depending on what they felt they needed to do "excuse me" Rabian said interrupting them one day "you have some fans waiting outside"

"We have fans," the group asked in shock they went outside to see a large group filled with people they've interacted with in the past month

"like I'd miss your big debut" Mira called "break a leg" Makarov had also come along with Yajima behind them was the four esinwald wizard that tried to eat Happy

Goldmine stood next to the large chicken man and smiled " I just came to hassle you guys"

Natsu and Lucy turned to see a familiar face "oh hey it's the fake Salamander"

"how ya been okra," Natsu asked causing Lucy to giggle

"that would be Bora," Bora told the pair "after getting a lesson from your blazing fist I decided to change my ways" he informed the two "and give up being a model scout"

"a model scout," Lucy asked "that's why you wanted all those girls"

"well yeah" Bora informed her "what did you think"

Lucy just looked away "oh nothing, it was just bothering me all this time hehe" Bora just laughed it off

"Anyway, I hope you two do wonderfully at your play," Bora told them

Sue who like Happy was currently giving the small cat a piece of raw meat "hey this for you" she handed the meat to Happy who grinned wide "Aye sir"

Gray was trying to stay away from the Galuna Island girls as they tried to swarm him again though they were in there human forms Moka was also chasing Gray asking when they were going to destroy the moon

after all the commotion the group sat down tuckered out "I can't wait till this is over"

* * *

the next day the theater was filled people were having to stand up as more and more people filled the room Rabian looked over with wide eyes "I can't remember the last time we had a packed house"

overlooking the props Lyra gushed in excitement "I've never sung in front of a crowd this big before" she mused as Lucy pat her on the back

"don't worry you'll be great," Lucy told her as the lights turned off

as the currents went up Lyra started to sing

"Ages ago, there lived a prince"

Yajima and Makarov smiled as Lyar sang "the girl has such a beautiful voice" Yajima said as the light turned on and Erza walked on to the stage

Erza let out a breath of air before she tried to speak

"she's frozen," Lucy said

"talk about a bad case of stage fright," Natsu said

"this isn't good"

meanwhile, the crowd started to take notice "meat gone bad"

"what a stiff performance," Bora said

"Naw man" Boze told him "I bet she just acting like she's nervous"

"Yeah she probably doing the Lamaze method acting," Sue said

"You two aren't bright huh," Bora said

"I willed the power of-" Erza froze again 'damn it this is embarrassing' she thought to herself "with my ten swords" she shouted as she launched ten of her swords into the crowd

"this isn't good," Lucy said

"Yeah," Natsu said arms still crossed

"we'll just have to improvise around her" Lucy shouted moments later Lucy was lowered down tied by a rope "oh Prince Fredrick save me," he asked

"wait what"

"this play makes no sense"

"but they're such good actors"

"not so fast" Gray shouted as he came into view "you'll have to go through me," Gray said as the crowd got more confused "you'll be facing my Ice sword" he then created a sword of Ice as Erza was still panicking

swallowing a lump in her throat "you'll face my ten swords" she shouted as ten swords shot at Gray as he screamed in fear and ran away

"wow," Boze said "you could hear the fear in his voice"

"I wonder when Natsu going to show," Bora asked

as Erza untied Lucy as she leaned down and smiled "thank you for saving me"

"Princess," Era said "let's get married and have many children, like 33"

"that's jumping the gun"

"this ends noweth" Gray said coming back to the stage

"hey look Julies is back"

"come forth my dragon and burn them to dust" he shouted seconds passed as smoke went pp

"Um, where's the dragon"

soon the props moved as Natsu who was in a dragon being flown by Happy "I am a powerful dragon I will destroy you all" Natsu bellowed as he shot fire from his mouth

"there he is" Boze and Boar shouted with glee as Natsu appeared on the stage

"Red doggie" Sue shouted with stars in her eyes

"we must vanquish this beast" Erza called

"You two get to safety" Lucy called

"Okay," they said before running off

"wait for a minute" Lucy called as her friends ran off "that's not my line"

* * *

 **[##invoke magic##]**

* * *

"So heavy" Happy said as he then dropped the dragon causing Lucy to panic and run she looked down to notice part of her dress was on fire "oh no I'm on Fire Gray"

Gray came out to freeze the fire only for Erza to appear and knock him out she then cut Lucy outfit off before replacing it "are you alright" Erza asked quickly

"How'd you get the lead part in this play" Lucy shouted as Natsu tried to stand up

"that hurt" he moaned fire still coming from his mouth Gray then landed on top of him "get off me Ice princess"

"who you calling a princess" the two started fighting as Lucy and Erza watched from the background

"wow, this actually pretty good" someone called

""Erza" Lucy moaned

"on it" Erza shouted before jumping in only to get involved in the fight the building started to collapse ucy ducked as the building fell

"of course," Mira said as she came from the rubble

"this was interesting" Yajima stated

"quite the spectacle," Makarov said

"the curse of the moon is to blame," Moka said

soon the audience was cheering as lucy gave off a big smile

* * *

weeks later the group is walking home after doing the same play for around a month "I can't believe he made us do that" Gray moaned" they could see Magnolia in the distance the giant still in the water behind the Fairy pub construction site

Natsu was still silent 'it's been a month" he thought to himself 'mabey I should ask them

"it was alright Gray," Erza said "at least we got paid"

Gray grunted as they kept walking "hey there's been something I've been meaning to ask"Gray said facing Natsu " exactly what is your relationship with Mavis" he said which caused Natsu to look back

"I've been wondering too," Erza asked

"me too," Lucy said " I was going to ask but I never really got a chance"

"oh well" Natsu looked up "as you know Magnolia doesn't have a guild," Natsu told them "that causes the last guild it had was known as the blue skull," Natsu told them "Mavis got ride of the Guild, and since then she's watched over Magnolia," Nasu said

"really," Gray asked

"Yeah," Natsu said "but seeing as she's getting older she can't do as much as she uses too" Natsu explained ' I knowI'm lying, but they're not ready for that tidbit off information' letting out a sigh he contuied "before it was me Mira, Elfman, and Lissana"

Lucy remembered that name "she was the girl who helped you raise Happy"

Aye" Happy said as he flew next to Lucy

"what happens to her," Lucy asked as Natsu just looked down a look of sorrow formed on his face

"we went on a job" Happy informed her "and she didn't come back"

"Oh," Lucy said realizing what Happy meant by 'didn't come back'

"after that Mira gave up wizarding" Natsu said "she takes request and sends me where I need to go"

"by yourself," Erza asked

"yep," Natsu said "the Lullaby incident was the first time I actually had a team in a while"

Lucy was shocked when she remembered something 'a real man would own up t moving o-" she shook the thought

"about that" Erza said walking up to Natsu, "I think it's time to make it official"

"what" Lucy and Gray asked

"well" Erza started "we've been working together since the Lullaby incident" Erza informed them "so why not become an official wizard team"

"but were not in a guild" Lucy informed her

"so," Gray said "besides we've worked with each other this long and no ones complained" Gray looked over to Natsu

"actually," Natsu said "that brings up my next point" Natsu let out a breath off the fresh air before he contuied "after the Phantom incident, it's clear I'm not strong enough to protect Magnolia when something that big happens"

"So, are you asking for help" Gray teased

"and if I am Ice princess," Natsu said

"enough," Erza said getting between the two "so let's make official then the four off us working together," Erza said

"Five," Natsu told her "Mystogen part of it two, and six if we include Happy"

the group smiled "as they all agreed "so we need a name" Lucy said

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail is born ost##]**

* * *

"huh"

"something for people to call us as a group," Lucy said

"the honorable knights," Erza said her eyes glistening

"no way," Gray said "I like the maker brothers better"

"both of those sucks!" Lucy screamed "besides I have a much better one the celestials"

"that one is lame," HAppy told her "how about fishy wishy"

"As If!" the group shouted at the cat

Natsu looked at the symbol on his shoulder he smiled as it started to glow "I have one" Natsu said

"if he says Salamanders we hurt him." Gray said

"how about Fairy tail," Natsu asked

"Fairy tail," Erza asked

"Okay, why"

Lucy looked down at her emblem she smiled as it started to glow "do fairies have tails" she asked

"Do they even exist?" Erza asked as she looked at Natsu

"It's an eternal mystery," Natsu said smiling "and thus an eternal adventure"

the group smiled as they all nodded "I think we have a name" Lucy said "from here on out were are"

"Fairy tail!"

* * *

Mavis sat on one of the construction beams her mind smiling at Natsu had a team and now wasn't alone 'if I'm right Natsu will need all the help he can get" Mavis looked around she noticed the Giant still on its knees

"Hey Mavis" a voice called she looked down to see Makarov waving to here he then climbed up and sat next to her "I take it our boy is growing"

"Yes," Mavis said "right now he's resting after his long job"

"you should have gone there play was something else," Makarov told her

"PLays aren't really my thing," Mavis told him "but that isn't the reason you came here"

"Yes," Makarov said looking into the distance "first I wanted to know how you're doing," he asked, "Natsu told me you were sick before Phantom Lord attacked"

"I'm fine now," Mavis told him "Porlyusic's help never fails"

Makarov nodded he'd have to pay the healer a visit at some point during his time here "and have you told them yet"

Mavis looked away a look of sorrow formed on her face "no" she muttered

"they deserve to know," Makarov told her "with Phantom Lord, gone times are changing"

"I know it's just" Mavis looked down "I love them" she admitted "I love them as if they were my own," she said "I couldn't break there hearts like that"

Makarov nodded "I know an old friend "but it's best they hear it from you, and not from someone else"

"at least show them," Makarov told her "the longer you wait for the more they might get curious" Makarov looked away "you remembered what happened with Laxus"

Mavis nodded "Laxus almost ore their family apart," Mavis said "he almost made us Loose Natsu"

"Yes," Makarov told her "there times when I can't help but think," Makarov said "that Natsu still wonders about it"

"he wouldn't do that" Mavis told him a little annoyed "he cares too much about Mira," Mavis said "he wouldn't do that to her again"

"I know," Makarov said "but still they deserve to know the truth"Mavis let out a sigh as she looked at the giant her words ringing in her head 'my children' she said 'I love you'

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry about that I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing it was all over the place while typing it. anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed them of this episode I'll say. it was more of the finished origins of Fairy tail there not a guild just so we're clear. there just a team of wizards this was my original impression of Fairy tail before I watched the series anyway to know what happened between Laxus and Natsu you'll have to stick around till the battle of Fairy tail arc**

 **so later**

 **Mira: giggles love is in the air**

 **Natsu: Mira don't**

 **Mira: what I haven't done anything yet**

 **Natsu: you have that look in your eye again**

 **Mira: it's cause I think Lucy and Loke are falling in Love**

 **Natsu: you sure cause he's always running away from her**

 **Mira: proves you know nothing about loves Mysterious ways**

 **Natsu: right**

 **Next time: fallen star**

 **Natsu: Mira don't even think about**

 **Mira: But mabey they need a push in the right direction**

 **Natsu: remember the last time you gave somone a push in the right direction**

 **Mira: oh he was was fine**

 **Natsu: the guy wasn't able to walk for a month**

 **Mira: details**


	31. Fallen star

**Hello, my fellow fairy tail fans I'm back with the next chapter in my story. a quick note soon I will have to stop with daily updates, cause my schedule will be changing, and I don't know when I'll start it up again so you'll have to bear with me on that. anyway with that out of the way will start the story**

 **Loke: Last time**

 **Happy: after our victory over Phantom Lord the guild was forced to disband. serves em right**

 **Lucy: yeah, and me Natsu, Gray, and Erza formed a team**

 **Happy: Hey you forgot about me**

* * *

Our story begins west of Magnolia at fort term where a group of bandits has made there hideout Taurus punches a knocking him out leaving a huge bump on his head Lucy shouted with glee giving Taurus a high five "look at you go" Lucy shouted

"Moo you got some moooves of your own" Tauras replied

* * *

 **[##invoke magic##]**

* * *

Natsu slammed one the members into a wall and let out a sigh "man, these chumps aren't putting up a good fight" he said as he crushed the poor man's skull into the wall early trying at this point "I could probably do this blindfolded"

"who'd you losers still from anyway," Gray asked as he kicked another one down "old ladies and children," Gray asked as he stepped on someones face tears ran down his eyes as Gray contuied to do this

"don't act so smug, you'll be sorry just you wait"

"yeah when the lord Devon finds out you'll pay"

"we beat up that jerk a long time ago" Happy informed the two as a group men fell down the stair as a result of Erza

"I'm finished up here" Erza reported as Lucy gave her a thumbs up a man broke away and tried to run only for Erza to knock down and step on his but crushing under the weight of her foot "unfortunately it seems you still haven't learned your lesson," Erza said

Taurus grew hearts in his eyes "I've been bad too mistress Erza" the muscle cow shouted as Lucy closed his gate sending him away "and away you go" she said before Taurus got her into trouble

* * *

outside Erza let out a sigh "I'm sorry I thought this job would be a bit more challenging" she admitted

"it's alright," Natsu said " besides we got take any job we can get" Erza nodded as she looked at the smoldering ruins "still, I wish it was more of a challenge" behind them Juvia could be seen hiding in the bushies Natsu sniffed the air but passed it off as being a worry wart

"Yeah me too" Gray admitted

"Look at this awesome gem I found" Happy said

"stealing from thieves is still stealing !" Lucy informed slash shouted at the cat

Happy ignored her an looked around "hey isn't that Loke" the group looked to see Loke standing in the same path Gray and Natsu went to greet the man who smirked

"Hey guys what's up," Loke asked

"kicking butt and taking names," Natsu told him smiling

"as always" Loke laughed until he saw Loke panic broke on his face he backed up

"I'm glad we ran into you," Lucy said waving to him "I wanted to thank you for finding my keyes"

'N-N-No problem" Loke sputtered before he turned and ran away "but I gotta go now bye" eh shouted leaving Lucy and the others confused and flabbergasted

"dam Lucy," Gray said "what you do to him," he asked the blond "man avoids you like the plague"

"I don't know!" Lucy shouted "it's not my fault he's crazy"

miles away Loke had stopped running he took a seat and let out a breath of fresh air he picked up a flower before it withered away and died a frown formed on his face as he looked away

* * *

 **Fallen Star**

* * *

the group started at the cults former headquarters a sighed"guess we should head home" Gray admitted

"actually," Lucy said "what do say we take it easy," Lucy asked as Natsu gave her a look "we'll for the past week we've been fighting and working our tails of, mabey we need a break," Lucy told him

"Now Lucy" Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat as she turned to face Erza "that's a wonderful idea" the whole group let a sigh of relief "we can go to this resort that's on the way back to town"

* * *

The group had stopped at the spa town Hosenka a popular resort in Magnolia, this shady if not dodgy tourist attraction was designed by a duke and his fascination with orient and it's architecture Lucy sat in the hot water her hair down she starred at the wall "why is Loke so afraid of me" she wondered aloud

"this so relaxing" Erza called pulling Lucy out her thought Lucy turned to find Erza still had her armor shocking her "you still have your armor on," Lucy asked as Erza nodded her head "I'm more relaxed with it on"

"but doesn't it feel clanky" Lucy asked

"I guess" Erza pondered "mabey I need to redefine my terms of relaxing" Erza the changed out took off her armor getting a reaction from Lucy

"wow" Lucy muttered "you look great"

"really," Erza said a grin forming on her face "mabey I should walk around like this from now on" Lucy looked at Erza her eyes nearly bulging out of her head "that was a joke," Erza told her causing the blond to sigh in relief

"not funny Erza" Lucy stated

* * *

Later Natsu but in the room, they were staying at with an extreme look of excitement on his face "let's party" he shouted

"party," Gray asked sitting up "I'm trying to sleep, so take your party outside"

"come on" Natsu moaned "you need to bust out your pillow fue," he said smiling "unless your scarred" Natsu aid

"hmp" Erza sad walking in with Lucy "my arsenal is equipped with most powerful pillows," Erza told him

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru ost.##]**

* * *

"most powerful," Lucy said trying to imagine that as Natsu got ready he threw a pillow at Erza who jumped out the was hitting Gray square in the face "alright then" he looked to his side in smiled somehow he had extra pillows "look at all these pillows"

outside Juvia stood in a bush a light blush appearing on her face "don' worry my prince" she thought to herself "Juvia is here for you"

Gray threw a pillow at Natsu knocking him down he turned to Erza and a smirk grew on his face"your nxt Erza" he shouted throwing a pillow she caught it with ease before Gray could grab another pillow he was hit in the face by Lucy

"I'm winning this thing sorry," Lucy said before Erza knocked her down with another Pillow "I'm all fired up" Natsu shouted as the group began what will forever be known as the pillow war Later that night Lucy stirred from her sleep her head hurting she rubbed her eyes looking around the place was a mess pillow were everywhere Lucy let out a laugh at her friends antics though she couldn't sleep her mind still on Loke getting u and summoning Plue she decided to go for a walk

"I just don't get it," Lucy said "why is Loke so scared of me" Lucy wondered "does it have to do with my celestial magic" Lucy wondered

"who knows," Plue said

"right" Lucy admitted until she looked down "what!" Lucy asked in pure shock "you can talk" Lucy asked

"Aye," Plue said as Lucy looked down a look of anger forming on her face

in the bushes, Happy was trying his best not to laugh s Lucy looked around

"Alright you little blue fur-ball, get out," Lucy told him

"Aww," Happy said coming out of the bushes, "I thought I could keep it up for at least a week, seeing as you dumb," Happy said getting a groan from Lucy the blue cat came out of the bushes and smiled "why are you out here Lucy" Happy asked

"Couldn't sleep" Lucy admitted "a lots been on my mind"

"OH," Happy said

"well aren't you cute" a voice called out the trio turned to see a pair of add looking individuals one seemed to have a second head and other was doing weird poses "what do you say we have a good time yo"

"um," Lucy said scooting back "sorry I'm here with my friends," she said gesturing to Plue and happy"

"You're hanging out with a cat and a " he looked at Pluue and wondered what he was "well that's ok yo." he said "they can hang too"

"um I'm not sure," Lucy said as she tried to move but they grabbed her 'why can't I move"

"were going to have a good time"

"Yeah yo, we are"

before it could escalate any further Loke appeared and knocked the two down Lucy opened her eyes to see Loke standing over the two men h looked back and jumped into the bamboo shoot "sorry" he said getting a confused look from Lucy

he came out and looked down "there was a bounty on these two men" Loke told her "they've been targeting cute girls who were alone" Loke said as he picked the two up "you helped me out thanks" he said

"wait," Lucy said "thanks for saving me, and getting my keyes"

"No prob," Loke told her as he started to walk away Lucy stopped him again "hey why don't we go and grab a bite to eat," Lucy asked causing Loke to blush at her statement

"ooh," Happy said "things are heating up"

Lucy let out a sigh

* * *

Later the group was seen at resorts most popular dinner through the head of the silent chef caught a lot of attention it was really known for its cuisine "you know" Lucy said as Loke looked towards her "you don't have to sit over there" she called

"r-right" Loke admitted as he slowly inched closer to Lucy

as Lucy took a sip of her drink "I've been meaning to ask" Lucy said "is it true you have bad luck with celestial wizards" Lucy asked Loke looked away as Lucy grimaced at him "well, I just wanted to know, I feel bad that your judging based on my magic"

"Sorry," Loke said weakly "I didn't mean to offend you

"So want to talk about it," Lucy asked as the chief put a music in her face he then gestured to the music player Lucy shook her head as chief deflated Lucy looked back to Happy and Plue who were sharing a drink letting a sigh she turned back to Loke

"look you're too good for me," Loke said trying to play it off

"stop with the old break up line"

"So," Lucy said "want to talk about it" Loke didn't reply "sorry I just" Lucy let out another sigh before standing up "look things were awkward between us," Lucy said walking away "thanks for saving me," she said before Loke grabbed her hand

"Lucy," he said before pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry, but I don't have that long to live"

"What," Lucy said stepping back "Loke what do you mean" she stopped when Loke started laughing

"man you should see your face," he said before Lucy slapped h so hard there was a mark left on her face he looked shocked as Lucy had tears welling in her eyes

"I can't believe you," she said before running off. Loke was about to go after her but stopped 'what am I doing' he thought as he picked up his glasses 'it's too late for me anyway'

* * *

The next day Lucy sat at the stool a dark aura coming off from her Natsu and Mira looked at her with worried eyes "what do think happened" Mira whispered

"well happy told me she was with Loke last night," Natsu told her "other than that I don't know"

"really," Mira said stars shining in her eyes before Natsu stopped her

"don't even think about Mira," Natsu told her

"but" Mira was about to talk when a group of girls came up to her she looked confused as Natsu moved away "you handle this Mira," Nasu said as he walked up to Lucy "you ok"

"peachy" Lucy told him

"wanna talk about it," Natsu asked again

"Aye," Happy said walking up to her "you can always talk to us"

Lucy let out a small laugh "I'll pass you guys"

Loke watched them from afar 'this is my fault' Loke said to himself he looked at his arm as it started to phase out again "looks like my time is almost up

back at the bar, Mira was trying to calm all the girls down

"where is Loke"

"what are you doing her"

"is alright last night he said he was breaking up with me"

"what's that about" Lucy wondered

"their girl from around town," Nasu told her

"from the looks of it, they think there Loke's girlfriend," Happy said

"well um" Mira said as the girls swarmed her normally she was all about romance but she made it her personal mission to stay out Loke's business when it came to girls, and this was the reason why she couldn't handle all the questions "is he got married" somone asked "well no" Mira said trying to calm them down "um"

"who is it"

"Lucy save" Mira shouted causing Lucy to panic as the girls swarmed her "is this the girl"

"she dresses like a tramp"

"Loke's marrying her"

Lucy ran off leaving behind a very confused Natsu who was slowly walking away from all the girl troubles not his forte anymore besides he was still hung up on other things, and had more important things to worry about like finding dinner

* * *

Later that night Lucy came out of the Magnolia one and only public bathhouse additionally t restoring fatigue, it also restored a wizards magic energy

Elfman also walked out "bathhouses are Manley" he said as Lucy sweatdropped

Loke came out from behind her Lucy looked at him and gave a weak smile "here try this" he said "it's great after a fresh bath"

Lucy took the drink and smiled "thanks" she said as they stood in an awkward silence Lucy looked up and noticed the sky was shining with stars "wow" Luc said "their stars are so pretty"

Loke looked up and gave a weak smile "you know" he said "I feel bad for them" he said "once they fall, they can never return to heaven, isn't that sad"

Lucy looked at Loke until something clicked in her brain "was that one of your lame pick up lines" Lucy told him "can't you go a day without trying to pick up a girl"

Loke smiled "I know I'm a pain," he said "but I'm glad I got to talk to you one more time," he said "goodbye" Loke then left leaving a confused Lucy behind

* * *

Later at the hotel, Lucy was staying at she decides to find out answers "{open gate of the southern cross: crux}" Lucy shouted as an old-timey looking spirt appeared

"whose this" Happy asked

"I call him grandpa crux," Lucy told her feline friend "he can tell anything you want to know about celestial spirts even those whose used them in the past" Lucy informed Happy who nodded "I need to know something, what celestial wizard was involved with Loke in the past"

Crux grunted as he started searching his head fell over as a bubble appeared from his nose "I don't think he heard you Lucy" Happy admitted "oh he heard me he's doing a search" Lucy told him

"huh"

Crux then let out a scream as Happy jumped back "I have found what you are looking for, however, personal privacy law applies even in the spirit world" Crux said as Lucy nodded "I can tell Loke was involved with the celestial wizard Karen Lillica"

"really," Lucy asked

"whose that," Happy asked

"she was a really popular wizard a few years back," Lucy told her "I have the article of sorcerer weekly that she was featured on," Lucy said "she was in the blue pegasus guild"

"so she was in a guild" Happy said

"what was their relationship," Lucy said

"Unfortunately that's all I can say on the matter," Crux said

"Aw come on" Lucy moaned as Crux titled again Happy bounced up, "I think he's searching for ya Lucy"

"No, he's asleep this time" Lucy informed Happy as she thought about then something hit her 'the truth is I don't have that long a time left to live' she remembered Loke saying 'once they fall they can never return' "no Lucy muttered "it can't be"

suddenly Gray barged into her house "Lucy we got a problem" he said out of breath "it's Loke, he said he was leaving town" Gray said "and Natu and Mira need help finding him"

"wait why," Lucy said

"something's up" Gray explained "both Natsu and Mira feel it," he told her

a look of shock appeared on her face "mabey I'm right" Lucy said as she got up from her bed and ran off

"wait, Lucy" Gray shouted

Natsu looked around for Loke as Mira ran through the streets "Loke" they both shouted as the pair looked around

* * *

Miles away Loke was in a small forest he walked up to a grave and gave a small sigh "I'm sorry" he muttered

"Loke" a voice called he turned to see Lucy walking up from behind him "everyone is looking for you

"I should have known," he said looking back at the grave "how'd you find out"

"you forgot I'm a celestial wizard," Lucy told him placing a hand on her hips "I have contracts with a tone of spirts it wasn't to har to dig up the truth" she looked at him again "the spirit Loke" Lucy said "no that's not your name, it's Leo the lion"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main them slow ver, ost##]**

* * *

Loke laughed "I guess there no denying it," he said looking at Lucy

"why didn't you talk to me about this," Lucy asked "normally once a spirts key holder dies there forced back to the spirit world," Lucy said "after Karen died you should be there instead of here," Lucy said "being in the human world is dangerous for spirts"

"I know," Loke said "it's been three years," he said having Lucy walk back shocked

"I didn't think one was possible," Lucy said "why have' you gone back," Lucy asked "there has to be a way for me to save you"

Loke laughed "you don't need to save me," Loe told her "I broke a fundamental law of the spirit world" Loke old her "one that binds human and spirts"

"what did you do," Lucy asked

"I can't deny my crime" Loke admitted "I'm a traitor to my kind," Loe told Lucy "I was contracted to Karen, but I killed her"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Me: Man I'm hungry after writing all the man I'm starting to sound like Natsu anyway leave a like and review now I'm going to go find someone's fridge to raid I mean borrow food from yeah that later**

 **Happy: hey Natsu**

 **Natsu: yeah**

 **Happy: remember when you went into the spirit world**

 **Natsu: yeah**

 **Happy well what was it like**

 **Natsu: I don't remember much actually**

 **Happy: really what do you remember**

 **Natsu: a mustache**

 **Next time: King of the stars**

 **Happy: really**

 **Natsu: yep**

 **Lucy: you guys are weird**


	32. King of the stars

**Hey, guys, I'm back from the rock that I was hiding under, sorry for the lack of updates, well life happened, then some more life happened, and well you know more stuff you probably don't care about, anyway I'm not sure when I'll start updating as I use too so I may end up being one chapter per week if I can manage that**

 **anyway news that you probably care about the Fairy tails final season, can't wait hopefully it's just as good as the manga was, hopefully, I end up getting that far with this story so yeah**

* * *

Lucy stepped back in shock "y-you had a contract" she said still unable to believe what she had heard, and you killed her"

Loke nodded his head to the girl "celestial that kill their wizards, are forever banished from the celestial world" Loke informed her "So I'm just going to die" Loke said looking away from Lucy "right here, near her grave"

 **Flashback**

At the Guildhall that belonged to blue Peaguses, a girl with green har entered the building her name was Karen and she was immediately swarmed by a group of men she gave off a laugh as she backed up "sorry boss, but I have an appointment at the salon later today

Other female members started to get angry as they watched the girl with ill eyes "there she goes again" someone said "tramp"

Master Bob, who was cleaning a cup smiled "you have quite the following don't you Karen"

* * *

 **King of the stars**

* * *

Karen smiled "I don't have time for this" Karen pulled out a key "{open gate of the ram" Areis}" a small puff and Aries appeared she had two horns that curled up and a fluffy shirt that went down to her thighs "yes ma'am," she said in a quiet voice

all the guys of the guild then swarmed her as Karen slipped away "w-what, going on" Aries asked as Karen sat down

"keep them busy for me my dear," Karen told her as Aries nodded Karen then turned to the bar and ordered a drink as Master Bob approached her "now Karen I don't think you should be doing that," he told her

"what," Karen asked confused

"I heard about how you've been treating poor Aries," Bob said as an image of Karen using Aries as a shield appeared in his mind "you need to treat her with more respect"

"pfft," Karen said as she waved off her master "it's my spirit I can do what I want with it," she said slightly annoyed with her Master

"I'm serious Karen," MAster Bob said in a less friendly tone "you need to have more respect, or they will turn on you," Master Bob told her with a sour look on his face Karen back u in fear as a look of disgust grew on her face

Later Karen was in her room with Aries who was backing away in fear "you went and tattled to master bob behind my back" Karen asked angrily "didn't you" she said as she hit Aries

"I didn't ma'am" Aries cried as she held her face from the injury "honest"

"You made the Master angry with me," Karen said as she walked towards the spirit "so know I'm angry with you

"I didn't tell him" Aries cried

"You still claiming innocence," Karen said as she pulled out a pair of chains

"what are those" Aries asked

"I'm going to lock you hear in the human world for seven days" Aries scouted back in shock

"You magic won't last" Aries pleaded

"Oh I'm a lot stronger than you think," Karen said as she licked her lips "you on the other hand" Karen grew an evil smile as she approached the spirt "I've always wondered what would happen if you were stuck in the human world for seven days"

"please ma'ma don't" before Aries finished she suddenly dispersed as Karen let out a faint laugh "you can't run Aries, I'll just summon you back" before she could move a hand grabbed her she looked back to see Loke who at this time was in a suit and tie and lacked his glasses

"she didn't run," Loke told her "I swapped places with her, you've abused Aries long enough

 **End Flashback**

"I tried to stop her," Loke said as he faced Lucy "but I couldn't do much" Loke admitted "seeing as we were still contracted to her"

 **Resume Flashback**

"how dare you" Karen shouted "how did you open your own gate"

"I'm spirit made for battle," Loke told her "your abuse doesn't affect me like it does my fellow spirts," Loke told her Karen clenched her teeth in anger as Loke continued "I'm warning you don't ever lay a finger on Aries again"

"how dare you" Karen spat

"there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Karen," Loke said "I demand that you realize me and Aries from our contracts"

"You demand" Karen Karen asked

"the way you've been acting and treating us is deplorable, in fact, many spirits in our world are afraid of their keyes falling into your hands"

"that's not true," Karen said as she pulled out Loke's key "closed gate of the lion" she shouted, however, Loke didn't disappear "what" she got angry and tried again "go back, Leo"

"You heard me," Loke told her "not backing down, realize me and are from our contracts," Loke said "you can't summon another spirit while I'm here your far too weak, and I refuse to be at your beckon call," Loke told her "good luck finding work"

Karen laughed "you seem to forget that I have limits, my magic power will go away in ten days, and you'll be forced back into the celestial world"

"true" Leo told her "but it won't affect me," Loke told her "because I used my own power to get here" Karen back up in shock as Loke started to leave "I'm prepared to stay as Long as I need o, I'll be in the ruins west of town when your ready to release us"

* * *

 **[##Yami yo, Tsudoe! Ost##]**

* * *

A day alter Karen had found Loke at the ruins "you won't last much longer Leo" Karen told her

"I'm the lion and leader of the zodiac" Loke informed "I can do things other spirts can't "

"You'd think I'd really let two zodiac keyes go," Karen told him "I wouldn't be able to take the high paying jobs"

"get out," Loke told her "don't come back until your ready to release me and Aries from your contracts"

"Leo"

A month later Karen had appeared again begging Leo to go back "please Leo, I haven't been able to work in a month" Karen pleaded "I need money in order to survive" Karen pleaded as Loke ignored her "please I'm sorry, if you go back I won't abuse Aries ever again"

"your sorry" Loke asked "if you truly felt remorse you'd release our contracts"

Karen growled at this as she began to attack Loke "why won't you just die already, then I can summon Aries, I'll force her to work like a dog just to spite you" Karen shouted as she kicked Loke into the ground

2 months Later Loke stood outside of the ruined church a smile on his face "this isn't so bad" he sad to himself "at least know the pains gone" he closed his hand to a fist "well even I have limits though" Loke looked around "I guess I can forgive Karen and if she counties I'll just threaten to leave again" he looked back expecting to Karen coming up the hill only to see Master Bob coming instead a look of horror grew n his face

Later the pair had gone into the temple master Bob revealed that Karen had taken a job and didn't come back as Loke punched a statue "how could she" Loke shouted "she knows she can't summon another spirit, not as long as I'm here"

"it is possible," MAster Bob said" and I guess poor Karen thought she could do it"

"I just" Loke said as he broke down "I just wanted her to see she was wrong" Loke said as tears ran down his face "we're more than just magic tools we have emotion, and her abuse hurt us" Loke whined "but I-I didn't want her to die" Loke said "Karen!"

 **End Flashback**

"it was my fault Karen died," Loke said "and once somone dies they're gone forever" Loke smiled "I've lived with the guilt ever since, and the only way to make things right is if I die too"

"NO, that" Lucy started as Loke then fell back in pain "Loke"

"I guess it's my time" Loke muttered as he started to disappear"

"what do mean," Lucy asked

"time for me to disappear," Loke told her "when I killed Karen I broke a fundamental law of the celestial world" Loke explained "not a day goes by that I don't think about what I did," Loke said "I try to stay distracted, but it was as if she was haunting me" Loke smiled as Lucy got closer "and know I can finally die here next to her grave"

"No," Lucy said "there has to be a way for me to save you," Lucy said "it's not fair"

Loke smiled " tell everyone I said bye," Loke said "ever since I got trapped here, they've been as close to me as my fellow spirts" Loke then smiled "and you've taught me that it is possible for spirits to have a deep bond with there wizards"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme slow ##]**

* * *

"No," Lucy said "I can't let this happen," Lucy said "there has to be a way," Lucy said tears coming from her eyes

"Lucy" Loke muttered as Lucy grabbed him "{open gate of the lion: send Leo back"} Lucy shouted

"Lucy its okay" Loke said

"No it's not" Lucy shouted back "I can't just sit here and watch my friend die," Lucy told him "{open gate of the lion}" Luc shouted as a yellow energy surrounded her

"Lucy stop" Loke pleaded "you're going to use all your power"

"I won't" Lucy shouted as she continued trying to open Loke's gate "what's the point of having magic power if you can't use t to save the ones you love

"Lucy if you don't stop you'll assimilate with me," Loke told her trying to get her to stop "don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too"

"it wasn't your fault" Lucy shouted "whoever decreed that it was your fault needs to know that they're wrong" Lucy shouted

soon after everything stopped a shockwave was sent sending Lucy and Loke back knocking Loke's glasses off as the two landed on the ground above them the stars began to rotate as the waterfall that was surrounding them shot upwards shocking the pair

"what's going on," Lucy asked as Loke looked on shocked

"impossible," Loke said as a giant appeared from the smoke a crown atop his head with two horns sticking out and a cape flowing through the wind "the celestial spirit king"

* * *

 **[##Akuma Deliora Ost##]**

* * *

" he's the king of the spirit world," Lucy asked shocked

"Hello my old friend" he spoke "as you well know, both key holer and spirit must obey the celestial law, and the death of a key holder is forbidden by any circumstance," he told Loke "although not by your hand, you were still responsible for your key holders death, Leo the lion" the spirit king stated "therefore, you have been n=banished from the spirit world for eternity"

"Hold on" Lucy shouted a sour look growing on her face "that doesn't seem fair"

"Lucy," Loke said "stop"

"Old friend, a human girl," the spirit King said " I have made my decision, Loe has broken the celestial law"

"that's crazy' Loke thought himself 'did really come out here, cause she shouted something about him being wrong, why would he care"

"Loke has been suffering in the human world for three long years" Lucy responded "he didn't kill Karen" Lucy informed the Spirit King, but he did stand up to her, somone had to protect Aries"

the spirit king let out a sigh "I must admit seeing my old friend in such a state breaks my heart" he admitted "but that doesn't change what was done"

"would you open your eyes stash face" Lucy shouted

"stash face," the king asked in shock

"Lucy"

* * *

 **[## Kizuna Ost##]**

* * *

"an old friend is still a friend right" Lucy shouted as her body began to glow "Karen died cause she took a job that she couldn't handle" Lucy shouted "you have to change your verdict"

"Lucy it doesn't matter if the verdict changed," Loke told her "I'm not looking for forgiveness, I want to disappear so I'm finally free from this guilt"

"and what will that do" Lucy shouted "you dying isn't going to bring Karen back, it'll only create more sadness" Lucy shouted as all of her spirts appeared from the light shocking both Loke and the spirit king

"she summoned all her spirits at once, not even Karen could do that" Loe said amazed

"if you die, Loke," Lucy said "you'll be leaving all your friends, me Aries" Loke looked as all the spirts were facing him as the power faded and the spirts despaired Lucy fell on the ground her emblem gone

"Lucy" Loke cried

as Lucy fell tried to stand up and catch her breath she turned back "all of my friends who appeared just know" Lucy said "they feel the same" Lucy said

"Lucy stop" Loke pleaded again "you'll end up like Karen, don't kill yourself for me

The spirts let out a gruff " hearing you speak so highly of my old friend, has me thinking that it's the actions of Leo, but the law itself that should be called into question" the spirit King spoke "Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect his friend, and the human girl is willing to protect Loe" letting a small smile form on his face "I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty that I've decided that just this once I'll make an exception" he said "Leo the lion you are hereby granted return passage into the celestial world"

* * *

 **[##Ifuudoudou - Rock Ver. Ost##]**

* * *

"Your awesome thanks stash face," Lucy said giving a wink and thumbs up causing the spirit king to laugh as he started to disappear

"You have been exonerated" the spirit king spoke before leaving " be grateful to the guidance of the stars"

"I have to make it up to her," Loke said crying "please sir"

"very well," the spirit king said "if you want to make it up, I hereby order you live in the service of your friend, the human girl" the spirit King said "you are lucky to have such a loyal friend, I suggest you protect her with your life" as he disappeared the water and Loke Glasses hit the ground

"You heard him," Lucy told him as Loke saw a ghost of Karen only she was smiling at him before she vanished Loke stood up smiling as he looked at Lucy

"Lucy thanks," Loke said as he grabbed her hand before disappearing leaving his key in her hand

"Your welcome," Lucy said with tears forming in her eyes

* * *

"Your a spirit," Natsu asked in shock it was the next day and Loke had revealed everything "no wonder it felt weird when we switched bodies," Natsu said as he stared Loe down

"I guess so," Loke said

"gotta say that's surprising," Gray said

"how come your not a cow, or monkey," Natsu asked "you're just a dude"

"Virgo has a human form two you know, not like we're all animals"

"You say that, but I've seen her turn into a gorilla," Natsu told him

"she's not really a gorilla"

"Loke is actually a lion spirit" Lucy informed them

"wow" Happy called out "a lion is just like a grown-up cat right" Happy asked to which Loke nodded Happy then jumped on his shoulder claiming he was the coolest spirit ever"

"this is great and all" Erza said "but shouldn't you be resting in the celestial world" as the group stopped in front of the pub

"yeah but I'm feeling a lot better today," Loke told her "besides I couldn't wait to see Lucy again," Loke said causing the girl to blush

"well I'm just glad your okay" Lucy said

"Yeah," Natsu said as he moved the sheet where the fairy pub was being reconstructed

"Surprise" a group of people shouted as Mavis leaped in front of the group with four tickets Loke walking next to her

"what's this" Lucy asked

"Well" Mira began "in the past month Y'all have done so much, so we thought it was time you guys got a break," Mira said

"it was my idea actually," Loke said "it's a way of saying thank you for all you did" Loke gave off a smile "there tickets to this famous resort"

"wow," Lucy said shocked

"I've never been to one of those before," Gray said

"you didn't have to," Natsu said smiling

"of course we did" Mavis corrected him "now you kids go and have some fun," Mavis said "it's time for a vacation, that's an order"

Natsu let out a small chuckle as Lucy smiled along with him Lucy turned to Loke who was also smiling at him

"thank you, Lucy," Loke said " I know I'm always going to have to live with what happened, but now I can start moving forward," Loke said "I'll always be there for you, to protect you"

"I'm not just your wizard Loke," Lucy told him "I'm your friend too," she said Loke chuckled "I guys you are," he said before disappearing again

"You ready" Erza said walking up to her

"Yeah," Lucy said "you know, if that were to happen to me," Lucy said looking at the sky " I'd probably be just as torn up about it, but I wouldn't let it change me, cause I know you guys will always be there for me" Lucy said smiling

"Yeah, now come on" Natsu shouted

"yeah" Happy agreed

"I can't wait to get to the beach and soak up some rays" Gray said

"yes," Erza said "what an unexpected treat this is, now let's have some fun"

'looking back on it' Lucy said 'I remember how happy Erza was, she wouldn't stop smiling. However, little did I know, that smile would soon vanish'

* * *

 **[## Jellal theme##]**

* * *

Miles away Siegrain and Ultear stood looking out of a window on Era "it's almost time Master Siegrain" she said "your goal will be fulfilled"

Siegrain chuckled "then looks like it's time then," Siegrain said

"let us begin"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **know on to the tower of heaven arc, personally I can't wait for this arc it's one of my favorites, and trust me there will be a lot of changes too, so anyway like, review, and I will see you next time**

 **Sorry no ending scroll or whatever I've been doing, I might do this on the start of each new arc, just more fun**


	33. the tower of heaven

**Hey, guys, guess it's time to start the next arc of a fairy tail re-told, as I said earlier this one is one my personal favorites I'd say at least number three, but in any case, I hope you guys enjoy my version of it too with that I'll start to know on to the story**

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru Ost##]**

Lucy burst around on the seas shark Natsu behind her his motion sickness affecting him as they road on the water, Gray and Erza were playing

"get me off this thing" Natsu moved to cause Lucy to laugh

"this was your idea"

LAter the group ran along the beach(because why not) as the ran up to the resort they were residing which was known as Akine resort, it was one of Fiore's most popular vacation spot, it citizens can rest and relax in a number of ways, using the passes given to them by Loke and Mavis, Fairy Tail finally gets a well-deserved vacation and some fun in the sun

The group continued to play around from making Gray look like a mermaid to just relaxing on the beach the group even went on a swim on a raft which leads to Erza tickling Natsu during his motion sickness

"Give me back my bathing suit" Gray shouted as he used Happy to cover up his private area

"No way" Natsu laughed as Happy let out a cry for help

"I don't think HAppy like being a shield Gray" Lucy laughed as behind them Juvia watched from afar giving off a warm smile "Gray your such a hunk"

* * *

 **The Tower of heaven**

* * *

Later when the sun was setting on the resort for the night Erza was relaxing on a lawn chair she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun "I had so much fun today" Erza said allowed as her eyes started to close "it was wonderful

 **Erza's dream**

A group of ships roll over the water heading towards a large structure in the middle of the ocean inside a group of men and women in chains are forced of boats and put to work. men with there face covered shout and beat them many are tortured are locked in cages

A little girl falls down which angers one of the men she has red hair and she begins to cry a dog barks at her soon explosiosn happens around her as she starts to run

"I told you" a voice calls out

somone stops and is blown away "this world is a lie," the voice said again

the Girl is then seen on the beach the light shining over her face revealing her to be a young Erza Scarlett she lets out a loud scream as tears run down her face

 **Dream end**

Erza shoots up and immediately looks around she's back at the resort her breathing and heat are going faster than ever as she starts to calm down she leans back in the chair she wipes away a stray tear before sighing 'just a dream' she thought as she stood up

when she pasted a mirror she smiled before looking herself over giving off a laugh at the swimsuit Lucy got for her before she put on her armor again looking herself in the mirror 'it's been a while since I've been this relaxed' she thought to herself

"hey Erza" a voice called Erza turns to see that it's Lucy "everything okay up here"

"I'm fine Lucy," Erza said before she noticed Lucy appearance she was in a red dress which split on the side allowing her leg to slip out, the strap went over the shoulder covering a good part of her chest "come on let's go have some fun Natsu and Gray are already downstairs"

"Alright" before she could move Lucy gave her a look when she remembered she was in her armor she laughed as she remembered her friends had drilled into her head that she couldn't wear while at the beach

"come on get fancy"

Erza laughed before she changed again now she was in a purple dress that had a flower pattern on it it was spilled towards the bottom middle "how do I look" Erza said playing with Lucy

"you look great," Lucy said "mabey a little on the glisty side," Lucy said as Erza laughed " come on the nights still young as they say"

Lucy ran off as Erza starred at herself on more time "I guess it's okay to relax and enjoy myself every once in a while" she thought to herself as she did a pose in the mirror

* * *

Down in the casino people were eating food and paying games Natsu had found himself at the gambling one "come on 17" Natsu shouted as Happy flew behind him

"don't be mean 17" soon the two numbers landed on seventeen however before the last one did it changed to sixteen causing Natsu to land on the floor

"damn it" Natsu shouted before hoping up "I guess well go again"

behind them, Gray who unlike Natsu was dressed in a red shirt (for once) was playing a game of cards as Natsu kept losing he didn't notice but Juvia approached

"Gray my darling" he looked up to see the women in question who was in a blue dress "do you remember Juvia"

"Yea," Gray said angrily "your that chick from phantom"

Natsu having failed again "this game is screwing with me"

"Um sir," one of the waiters said "is everything okay"

Natsu was about to fill up with anger but let out a sort breath instead "everthings fine"

"dandy" a voice called out Natsu and Happy turned to see the man "I see," he said

"who are you," Natsu asked

"let's just say" he gave off a wicked grin "I'm one two people" before Natsu could blink two blocks surrounded him slamming him on the machine he created a gun from his hand and smiled

* * *

 **[## original Juvia theme ost##]**

* * *

Gray and Juvia had moved to a bar and began talking "I heard Phantom disbanded" Gray said as Juvia nodded "I'm sorry"

"No don't be," Juvia said " Juvia actually is glad phantom is gone" Juvia looked away and smiled "this past month Juvia has learned alot about herself know that the rain is gone"

Gray smiled "yea I can see"

"actually Juvia wanted to know something," Juvia asked "why don't you join again"

Gray laughed "well I guess I don't like to be tied down" he answered "solo wizarding lets you have more freedom"

Juvia couldn't help but smile "in Phantom Juvia and her guildmates could only take on jobs that were meant for them, and it was hard to form friendships"

Gray smiled "well-"

Before he could finish a man walked up behind him "Gray fullbuster" he said causing Gray to turn to face the man he was a tall well-built man who face was covered by a giant skull helmet, he had an eye patch on his eye as he looked at Gray with killer intent before gray could answer and explosion went off

on the other side of the Island, Erza and Lucy heard screaming which was passed off as the parade started on Erza however, could help but shake this bad feeling in her chest

Gray and Juvia magedto stand up as the man stood next to them "Juvia you alright"

"Were is Erza"

the blockheaded man still had Natsu pinned down "come on sing"

"Erza" Gray asked

Meanwhile, Erza had just one other game of cards "looks like tonights my lucky nite"

in Frint of them a man walked up the dealer "dealer change" he whispered as the man bowed and walked away

"I have a feeling this hot streak is just getting started" Erza bragged

"In that case," the man said "let's change up the game" he then threw a deck of cards on the table which read death Erza looked at the man before backing up in shock "sho," Erza said in shock "y-your alive"

"So you do remember me," Sho asked

"I-I" Erza was frozen in her seat as Lucy looked confused

* * *

Meanwhile Gray was still dealing with the strange man "like hell I'd ever tell you were Erza is" Gray said as he got into a fighting stance

before he could continue the man stopped "I see so you found her" he said "I'll clean up things here"

he turned back to Gray and Juvia who managed to stand up before the lights turned out "what happened" Gray asked

"this is the magic of dark lineage," the man said "{dark moment}"

"what happened" Happy shouted "Natsu where are you"

"I'm right here," Natsu said as the blockhead man laughed " it's over," he said

"No way," Natsu said before a gunshot went off scarring lucy and Erza when the lights came back on sho was gone "where'd he go," Erza asked as she looked around

"behind ya," Sho said as he let cards fall to the ground which was revealed to have people trapped inside

"what," Erza said "you can use magic know," Erza asked

"yea, your not the only one with powers anymore" Sho responded

"who taught you that," Erza asked

"Meow" a voice called out before something wrapped around Lucy effectively trapping her

"Millianna" Erza asked

"someones angry," Millianna said "long time no see Erzy-werzy"

"You too," Erza asked in complete shock she looked at Lucy who was still trying to get free "it's okay, she's a friend of mine"

"friend," Millianna said

"We were friends," Sho said "don't you remember, we were great friends until you betrayed us" Era froe before looking away Lucy stopped struggled looked at Erza who couldn't look her in the eyes

"give the dame a break" a voice called which was revealed to be the man who attacked Natsu "keep everything in check and everything will be real dandy"

"Wally," Era asked "is that you"

"yea" Wally answered "I've changed a lot over the years, so I look different know "

"you know magic too," Erza asked

"why are you so surprised" a voice called as the man who attacked Gray appeared behind her "it's not so hard once you get the hang of it"

Erza turned and her eyes widened in shock "Simon" she muttered

"it's been a while," he said as Millianna pushed Lucy on the ground

"Erza, who are these people," Lucy asked as the rope tighten "why is he calling you sister"

Erza looked away from her friend "he's not really my brother, but we all grew up together" Erza turned to look at the people she grew up with "I'm beggin you let Lucy go now"

"who cares," Sho said "we came to take you back"

Wally smiled as his arm turned into a gun again " no" Erza shouted the gun appeared behind her and shot her in the back knocking her out

"Erza!" Lucy screamed "somebody help!" her calls were in vain as Natsu and Gray were both knocked out

"You might want to calm down," Millianna said as she tightened the rope "any minute you'll be all twisted like a yummy pretzel"

"Natsu and Gray will stop you"

"those two" Simon said "they were nothing but talk"

"what," Lucy asked in shock "you mena there"

"yea, sleeping the big sleep," Wally told her "oh Millianna I snagged something for ya" he made Happy appear in his hands who was asleep

Millianna then went crazy as she started to run around tossing Happy into the air "kitty of my very own"

"Come time to go," Simon said as the group started to leave

Sho was now crying as he smiled " sis I can't believe it, you're finally coming home, to the tower of heaven"

"NO" Erza muttered as she started to come too "they were actually able to finish building it"

"Get back here!" Lucy shouted as she tried to break free before the group teleported away

* * *

 **[## I dark forever ost##]**

* * *

"Damn it" Lucy shouted as she rolled around "I need to get free" Lucy rolled around before her keys fell out "yes {open gate of the giant crab: Cancer" Lucy waited but cancer never appeared "what fine {open gate of the giant bull: Taurus" nothing happened again Lucy looked around" damn it, these ropes must block my magic" somone then poke her "huh" Lucy turned around to see the guy in the fish costume with a knife in hand

"oops sorry," he said "I trying to see if I could cut my way out of here" people then started to try the same as Lucy thought of something

"wat, if in the card, but I still felt it" Lucy leaned "hey, wait," she asked "do you think you could cut these ropes"

"huh well I give it a try" Lucy rolled over as the ropes began to tighten some more she screamed out in pain as her hand and feet were nearly touching "hold on" the man said as he tried to cut the ropes on the broke and Lucy shot up "shit that hurt" Lucy murmured

"hey know you think you can get us out," the man asked, however, Lucy picked him up and kissed his card "thanks but I gotta run I'll be back"

"I hope that guy was lying," Lucy said as she ran "Natsu Gray please be okay Erza needs us" Lucy thought about how happy Erza looked she never seen her smile so much "hold on Erza were coming" she found the room was Gray was and he was on the ground "Gray" Lucy shouted she ran up to him "are you okay" Lucy asked but as soon as she touched Gray he froze and broke apart

"Gray!" Lucy shouted "hold on, I'll put you back together" as she tried and failed Juvia appeared next to her scarring her

"don't worry everything will be alright," Juvia said as she looked at Lucy

"wait I know you," Lucy said "you're with phantom"

"Lucy wait" a voice called "she's not our enemy anymore," Gray said

"huh," Lucy asked

"Juvia pulled her precious Gray insded her" Juvia smiled "what's the matter Lucy mad cause Gray was inside Juvia and not you"

"before that guy attacked me, Juvia saved me" Gray explained "I'm just glad she was here, but that tricked left us unable to strike back"

Juvia faultered as Lucy laughed as Gray took off his shirt "now what, you know where that creep ran off"

"NO, the grabbed Erza too," Lucy said

Natsu then shot up letting out a large roar the group ran over to him as he managed to stable himself he spit out a bullet which landed on the floor with a thud

"Natsu you okay," gray asked

Natsu et out a cough as he faced his friend "what type of Jackass shoots a guy in the mouth" Natsu moaded "I mean someone could get really hurt"

the group deadpanned "umm Natsu that kill a normal person" Lucy moaned as Natsu eyes looked to the left "well come on I already have there sent"

"huh," Lucy said

"I got a nose for prey that'll put wild animals to shame" NAsu then ran off "I'm coming for ya blockhead"

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

MIles away at the place known as the tower of heaven men stood around as guards watched the skies inside a man sat at a throne

another man appeared from the ground and approached him "master" he said "we just received word that the mission to receive Erza was a success, they are returning as we speak"

"Good" the man spoke

"if I may," he asked "why are we capturing her, wouldn't it make sense just to kill her"

The man laughed " as it stands Erza is too much of a threat to be left alive" he stated "however, she will still prove useful, the perfect sacrifice, to make my dreams flesh and bone"

* * *

On the ship, Erza came to she looked around and saw Sho was standing over her "good your awake" he said "were heading to the tower of heaven"

Erza sighed before looking down " I see. you can unite me I won't cause any trouble"

"Sorry, but you've proven yourself to be untrustworthy"Show told her coldly

Erza looked down "at least let me re-quip back into my armor," Erza said as Sho leaned in to hug her

"Why'd you do it, sis," he asked her ignoring her previous request "why'd you betray Jellal"

Erza was taken back by this sudden outburst of anger as she remembers the boy who used to be her friend 'Jellal'

 **Flashback**

years ago Erza, Sho, Simon, Wally, and Millianna stood in theri cell "come on" Sho said

"they'll catch us if we're too loud," Wally said

"you're being louder than him ya know Wally" Wally giggled while his cheeks turned pink

"come on we have to go," Simon said to a frighten Erza

"I don't know guys," Erza said "what about everyone else"

"it'll be fine" a voice called she turned to see a boy who looked like a younger Siegrain "we'll get through this, but you have to trust me" he extends his hand which Erza accepted giving off a smile

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **it's good to be back like the roadmap says I'll try to finish this by the end of the week or at least by the sorta of December anyway tell me what you think in the comments and remember to live on**

 **Lucy: Man I hope HAppy and Eraz are okay**

 **Natsu: don't worry they'll be fine**

 **Lucy: and I take it you have a plan**

 **Natsu: of course we're going with old plan T**

 **Lucy: not again**

 **next time: Jellal**

 **Lucy: what do think they wanted with Erza**

 **Natsu: don't know, but don't worry we'll save her**

 **Lucy" I hope you're right about this**


	34. Jellal

**Hey guys welcome back and know the next chapter in the tower of heaven arc, so I hope you're still enjoying it, sorry about all the errors in the last chapter I sorta rushed through it, won't happen again, mabey I make no promises**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Natsu: Erza and Happy were kidnapped by some strangers**

 **Lucy: we have to track them down**

 **Gray: they're going to regret this one**

 **Natsu: we takin them down**

* * *

in the headquarters of the magic council, they were having a discussion "are you saying it still exists, that's impossible" org asked

"about a decade ago, construction began on the R system" somone stated " it was lead by a cult of black magic users"

"I thought we destroyed all those towers," Michello said

"it appears, however, we missed one in the waters of Caelum" Belno spoke "our field team went missing after sending us these images" she spoke showing a picture of the tower

"Well it looks complete to me," Ultear said

Org growled as Michello let out a sigh "why would they decide to restart the R system after all this time"

"The tower of heaven," Siegrain said "it called the tower of heaven"

"who cares what it called" Org spoke "we need to find a way to stop this thing, if words like this get out there will be chaos"

"Then we must subdue them," Belno said "I suggest we send the military"

"No" Leiji spoke up "we just be putting our soldiers in danger"

"why," Belno asked

"according to a recent report, the ark cult is no longer occupying the tower," Leiji said "instead now a group of wizards is occupying it" he spoke before looking towards Siegrain "there said to be lead by a man named Jellal" this got a reaction from the rest of the members as they looked onto Siegrain who let out a small sigh

"Jellal," Michelle asked

"but isn't that the name of your twin brother," Org asked

Siegrain nodded "yes, unfortunately," he said "that would be him"

* * *

 **Jellal**

* * *

We find Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia in the middle of the ocean following the events of the resort "man I hope those people trapped in the cards are okay"

"We informed the military," Gray said reassuring her "they should be fine" Gray then looked around before noting his surroundings "where are we anyway"

"I don't know" JUvia admitted "I've just been following Salamanders lead" the group looked towards Natsu who was in the middle of throwing up his lunch the all looked at each other before sighing 'we're doomed'

"I can't believe that we went down so easily" Gray moaned

"in our defense, they did catch us off guard," Juvia said

Lucy turned away "they said they were old friends of Erza," Lucy said "makes me wonder if we really know her"

Natsu finished throwing before he felt something standing up he looked around "you guys feel that" Gray stood up as they looked around the sky began to darken as the bird started falling from the sky "what's going on here"

the boat passed ship wreckage with the Fiore symbol on it "that 's a Fiore navel ship" Gray said

they looked to see a tall structure in the distance "that must be the tower of heaven" Lucy said "I don't believe it"

"I'll protect us" Juvia called out as she made the water surround them "my water dome will keep us from being seen"

"great Juvia," Lucy said as Nasu fell down again

"damn it," Natsu said

"hold out a little longer Natsu," Lucy told him

"Next time we're just going to knock him out," Gray said

* * *

Erza stood shocked at the structure "I don't believe it" she whispered "you actually finished it"

"don't be surprised," Sho said " we've been working on t since you left, ten years ago"

"it's really been that long" Erza said "it's amazing how you all changed"

Later Sho and Simone had put Erza in a cell she was still tied in Milliana's ropes "you'll have to wait here, until the ceremony starts" Sho said as Simone started to walk away "I'm sorry but this is the price of betrayal" he said taunting Erza "but don't worry Jellal gave the most important part, you'll be the sacrifice" he laughed as Erza started to tremble "oh your trembling, are you afraid, or because this cell brings back memories"

 **Flashback**

A large cell door closes as Erza, Jellal, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Milliana are cornered by the dark cult men "did you kids really think you'd be able to pull a fast one on us" one of them said "you'll all be punished"

"Wait," the other one said "we can't afford any more delay's on the construction of the R-system" he informed his partner "so if you tell us which one of you came up with this plan, we'll just take them instead" Sho then hid behind Erza as the man glared at them she about to speak up before Jella stood up

"it was me," he said Erza scooted back as the men smiled

"I don't think so kid" the men then grabbed Erza and gave of a wicked grin "let this be a lesson" Erza then let out a scream as they dragged her out of the cell Sho now crying even more as he watched Erza be dragged away

"NO" Jellal screamed "it was me, I'm telling you" he and Simone tried to catche them but was shocked and thrown back by the guards

"don't worry about me," Erza said as he and Simone screamed her name "it's just like you said Jellal, we have nothing to be afraid of"

Jellal stood back "Erza" he screamed as the guards took her away

 **End Flashback**

"you ended up being punished even though it was my idea," Sho told her "I'm sorry"

"that's in the past," Erza said "but what I'm worried about is that you don't realize how dangerous it is to revive someone using the R-system"

"I'm surprised you know what it's purpose is," Sho said "gotta say I'm impressed"

"The revive system," Erza said " in exchange for countless sacrifices, it can bring one person back from the dead" Erza explained "it's inhuman black magic"

Sho laughed as he grew a wicked grin on his face "who said magic had to be human, actually I think magic takes away at one's humanity"

that's dark magic Sho" Erza said "are you one of them now" Erza asked

"Are seriously comparing us to those idiots" Sho laughed "they only thought this tower was good for resurrection magic." Sho said "but we know better because we have been enlightened" Sho turned away and gave a smile, " Jellal told us he could use the tower to get us into heaven"

"Heaven," Erza asked as she started scaling the wall

Sho then started to walk away "once we use the R-system to revive him, the world will be reborn," Sho told her "and we will be it' rulers, the cult members who kept us prisoner for all those years, the loved ones and the sister who betrayed us, all those fools who lived there lives blissfully unaware, and those jerks on the magic council" Sho said in an evil voice "they'll all fear us"he turned back to see Erza charge him knocking him unconscious

she bit the rope off before starring at Sho one last time remember how he uses to look 'Sho, what could have made you change like this' Erza thought to herself as she put back on her Armor 'Jellal, what did he do to them'

* * *

In another part of the tower, Happy came to "where am I" he looked around and noticed he was in a room full of cat stuff he jumped back before Milliana popped up next to him "Ahh creepy cat girl"

"Oh I got a kitty that can talk" Milliana screamed in joy as she squeezed him tightly

"Yo Milli might want to lighten up there," Wally said appearing in the door "know a talking cat is pretty dandy" Wally admitted "however, want to know what's Dandyer a cat that can talk," he said as he turned his head away causing Happy to fall over

"where am I anyway," Happy asked "and where's Natsu"

"I'd hold your tongue cat," Wally said "or you'll be six feet under like your pink friend"

"there's no way this clown beat Natsu" Happy muttered as two guards walked up behind them

"Erza escaped," they said

"really," Milliana said " that Erzy for ya"

"she's not escaping again," Wally said "we need to find her"

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

"Hahahaha" Jellal Laughed as he too was informed of Erza's escape which confused his attendant "little Erza grown up on us" he chuckled "I can't wait to see how this plays out" he said "we'll she prevail and stop me, or will I emerge the victor" he said as a smile grew on his face "we'll have a game that interfaces past and future"

meanwhile, the magic council was arguing on how to handle the tower of heaven

"we need more information"

"send in the military"

"we should send a guild to deal with this

"you ignorant fools" Siegrain spoke up as the rest of the council glared at him "it's too risky to send innocent soldering or a guild" Siegreain sai "the only guild that probably could handle this is gone"

"then what do you propose we do Seigrain," Org asked

"this is an odd situation," Siegrain said "the only way to stop him will be to complety wipe them out, and there is only one way "to fire etherion"

"Are you mad?" Michello said

"that's crazy," Belno said "do you know the kind of devastation it would cause, the etherion canon is more dangerous than the R-system itself"

"Yes," Siegrain said "but the satellite square can pinpoint, the target directly, which means there will less collateral damage"

"I vote to fire" Ultear spoke

"have you gone mad?" Org asked

"three more and we have the majority," Siegrain said "please I need you to stand with me on this"

"along with the tower, an etherion blast will no doubt kill your brother," Org told him "are you sure"

"Yes," Siegrain said his face not wavering "but its a sacrifice that must be made"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray stood at the bottom of the tower "man they have a lot of lookouts" Gray said

"I can't see an opening," Natsu said as he looked around "and I can't get a lock Happy nor Erza's scent"

"this going to be tricky," Gray said before Juvia popped out in the ocean

"I found an underground cavern that could lead us inside," she said

"really, that's great Juvia," Gray said

"You hear that Lucy," Juvia said with a big head "I was just complimented by Gray not you"

"Yea Yea"

"It should take us about ten minutes," Juvia said

"We can hold our breath that long right," Natsu asked

"I think so," Gray said

"that's not hummany possible you dolts" Lucy screamed at them

"then I suggest you were these," Juvia told them "their small bubbles filled with oxygen, they should help us get inside with trouble"

'"that's great," Natsu said "and who are you again," he asked causing a dark cloud to hang over Juvia

'in his defense" Gray said "he hasn't officially met you

Soon the group had swum inside once inside they took a look around "we made it" Gray said

"I wonder where there keeping Erza and Happy," Natsu asked

"You know they may look silly, but they sure work," Lucy said to Juvia

"I'm surprised you made, cause I purposely made yours smaller so you could have trouble breathing

"Great"

* * *

 **[##Ankoku no Madoushi Ost##]**

* * *

before the group could move a guard had spotted them "intruders" he shouted in a matter of seconds they were surrounded by an army of guards "who are you

"Damn it," Gray said "looks like we're going to have to fight our way in" Juvia nodded as Natsu smiled

"who are we," Natsu said before he punched the ground sending a large pillar of smoke into the air "were the wizards who are going to punch your faces in" he shouted as the group charged in "we're fairy tail"

Natsu shot his Fire at a group of guards sending them back "oww so hot" the cried as they fell down "then fine {Ice make: Lance} Gray shouted as his Ice hit the guards "ow so cold

Lucy landed on the pillar causing the guards to blush "she's fighting in her bikini"

"{open gate of the maiden: Virgo}" Lucy shouted as Virgo appeared from the smoke "you summoned me, princess," she asked as the guards started to go gaga "these perves need to be punished"

"As you wish," Virgo said as her eyes glowed red and she attacked the guards below them the guards were trying to attack Juvia but to no avail as her water body allowed their attacks to pass through her

"it's like her body's made of water"

"Drip drip drop" juvia stated "{water: slicer}" the group then dealt with the rest of the guards soon they stood atop a pile of defeated soldiers Natsu picked one up and glared at him "so where's the blockhead buddy"

"I hope this didn't cause any more trouble," Lucy said

"I'm afraid so miss"

Soon the door opened allowing the group to enter "umm" Lucy said "isn't it bad when they let you in"

"In my experience," Natsu said "it's always bad" he got a questionable look from Lucy as he passed it off "don't ask"

"I guess we don't have a choice but to go in," Gray said as Juvia nodded they soon ran up the stares while Jella watched them go inside

* * *

"wait," his assistant asked "why'd you let them in"

"as I told you, this all one big game," Jella said this all one big game, they got lucky and cleared the first stage"

"I see, but shouldn't we worry about the ceremony, it won't be long before the magic council catches on to us," he said

"know Vidaldus didn't I tell you not to worry about those fools," Jellal said

In the magic council chamber they were still discussing if they should fire an ethiron blast "I vote to fire" Leiji said

"Leiji, not you too," Org said

"there's no other choice"

"we only need two more votes," Siegrain said "please stand with me on this"

"the magic council" Jella smiled "only wish they had the power to stop me"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia had found a table and started eating "where did you guys get that" Lucy screamed

"I suggest you join them, princess" Virgo said

"I'll pass"

"that door was opened by a magic user," Juvia said as she stopped eating "meaning they're well aware of our presence"

"So why'd they let us" Gray pondered, "you think they're trying to provoke us," he said

"not to be rude" Virgo spoke up "but your outfit leaves little to the imagination"

"Really," Lucy asked as she covered her self up "should I change"

"yes, let me help you," Virgo said as she stripped Lucy in front off everyone Gray caught sight of this and blushed "oh wow," he said

"don't look at her Gray"

Lucy then appeared with an out from the celestial world "I brought this from the celestial world, " Virgo said "I hope you like it"

"what do think boys, do I look cute or what"

"Yea," Gray said "you look great"

"Don't compliment her" Juvia moaned

"he loves her," Virgo said mutch to Juvias dismay

"since when did you hang out with happy, Virgo," Natsu asked

"it's been fun, but I must be going know," Virgo said "good luck princess" Virgo then disappeared leaving the group to decide their next move

"wait," Lucy asked "did you guys want me to ask her to you guys a dry change of cloaths"

"Naw," Gray said as Lucy turned back as he was using Natsu as a dryer "this works just fine

"my partner isn't a dryer you know" Lucy shouted as more guards showed up

"the intruders" they shouted but before they could attack Erza appeared before them and sliced them all down

"Erza" they called

"I'm glad she's okay"

"she's so cool," Juvia said

Erza looked up to see her friends and teammates in front of her "what, your here"

"Looking for you," Lucy said

"You need to go" Erza shouted at them shocking them "this place is too dangerous"

"you ain't scaring me off Era" Natsu declared "not till I get that jerk who shot me in the mouth"

"You have to go," Erza said

"No, not till I find Happy" Natsu shouted at her

"they got Happy too," Erza said in shock "it must have been Milliana," Erza said Natsu then ran off leaving the group behind

"wait, Natsu" Gray shouted "idiot"

"poor Natsu" Juvia said

"we gotta help him" before she could move Erza placed her sword in front of them"

"No," Erza said "Milliana a cat lover, she wouldn't harm him" Erza explained "I promise I'll bring both back safley," Erza said "the rest of you need to get to Magnolia"

"Don't be ridicules," Lucy said "we're your friends were not leaving you here to do this by yourself Erza"

"she's right," Gray said "you saw Natsu, I'd say we're pretty involved now"

"Erza please, what with this tower, and whose this Jellal guy" Lucy asked as Era stopped "I understand if you don't want to talk about" Lucy said "you said the creeps who kidnapped you were friends, but we're your friends too, and we're not going to leave you to do this by yourself" Lucy said "no matter what we'll have your back"

"Yea" Gray agreed

"please," Erza said her voice was trembling as she tried to walk away "leave now"

"come on," Gray said "you can't do this by yourself," Gray told her "even the strongest warriors need a little back up"

"please," Erza said her voice was now soft she then turned to her friends a tear running down her face which shocked them all "trust me, when I say you can't help me now" Erza smiled as she turned away "when or lose, I'm starring death right in the face"

"what," Lucy asked

"what do you mean by that" Gray asked

"you can't help me," Erza said "but I can share my story"

"this building is the tower of heaven" Erza explained "it's also known as the R-system, over a decade ago a cult dedicated to black magic began it's construction," Erza said "it's a tower that can cast a spell that raises the dead, but it requires multiple human sacrifices" Erza explained letting out a heavy breath she contuied " so the cult brought in people from the surrounding area, to work as Slaves" Erza paused before looking at her friends one more time "the only reason I know this, is because I was one of them"

"What," Lucy asked

"anyone, who would resist, or try to escape would mysteriously disappear" Erza contuied "we lived in a constant state of fear, but even though we bonded, and made friends we could trust, one them I knew him personally, was a boy named Jellal"

 **Flashback**

Erza was strapped to a poll as fighting could be heard Jellal then ran up to her "Erza" he screamed as he untied her she fell to the ground as he caught her he flipped her over and was shocked "Erza, your eye"

"they've gone too far," Jellal said "what did we do to deserve this"

"Erza managed to come to as she looked at Jellal "Jellal" she moaned as she tried to get up

"Yeah it's me," he said picking her up "come on we need to get out of here"

"how"

"there's no other way," he said "we'll have to fight" as the pair made there escape four magic soldiers appeared next to them "damn it," Jellal said

back in their cell Sho turned around worried " I hope sister, is going to be alright" he said

"Granpa Rob you came back from punishment alive," Simone asked, "you think Erza can make it"

"they can torture her all day and night" the old man answered "but they can never break her spirit"

before they could continue the cell door opened and they through Erza back into the cell "get it you little brat"

"Erza" they screamed, "where's Jellas?"

"I can only assume they chose to keep Jellal in her place" Rob stated

"No," Sho said as tears started to run down her face "I can't take, I can't take it anymore"

Rob grabbed the poor boy trying to calm him down "it's going to be alright" he said

"quite you little brat" the guard shouted

'the only way out is to fight' Jellals voice ran through Erza head as she then attacked the guard knocking him down as he tried to call for help before passing out

"Erza" Simone said "what's gotten into you"

"We can't escape," Erza said "and they won't let us go free, so grab a weapon" Erza shouted as everyone started attacking the guards

 **End Flashback**

Erza let out a sigh as she finished her story "and so we began to fight for our freedom, to save our friend Jellal" Erza said as she looked at the group "he was like the leader of our group back then, he had a strong sense of justice" Erza explained "however something happened"

"he seemed like an entirely different person," Erza said "he seemed like an entirely different person" Era finished "there's only one way to describe his new persona, pure unadulterated evil"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter not to bad f I do say so myself, anyway as always tell me your thoughts in the comment section leave alike all the nice stuff**

 **Mira: I think we have a ghost in the house**

 **Natsu: really**

 **Mira: yeah it goes MAAAN maaaan**

 **Natsu: I don't think that a ghost Mira**

 **Mira: really**

 **Next time: voices in the darkness**

 **Mira: I'm pretty sure it's a ghost bro**

 **Natsu: and I'm telling you it's just Elfman talking in his sleep**

 **Mira: Naw that's too obvious**


	35. voice in the darkness

**Hey, guys, welcome back to the next chapter of a Fairy tail re-told, no new development cycles going on at the moment other than I think I need to start added my own little twist often in the story, I'll find ways but it's often times hard casue I really did enjoy fairy tail the way it was**

 **this was supposed to be posted tomorrow, but I was I like why not so you're welcome**

 **Last time on a fairy tail retold**

 **Natsu: we found Era on the tower of heaven**

 **Lucy: yeah and we learned a little about her and this boy named Jellal**

 **Natsu: looks like our vacation over then**

 **Lucy: aww man**

* * *

Nasu ran through the halls of the tower "Happy" he called out "where are ya little buddy" he shouted as he ran down the long hall 'damn it where could they be hiding him

Happy who was still in MIlliana room started to panic "If I stay in this room any longer I think I'm going to go insane" Happy screamed as he hit a toy cat and it started to turn on "meow" it said as Happy looked away

"I know they put you here to destracte me but it won't work" Happy exclaimed the toy cat contuied to meow as Happy looked back before letting out a defeated sigh "okay mabey for a little while"

Voices in Darkness

Meanwhile, Erza contuied her tale of how she escaped the tower of heaven to Lucy, Gray, and Juvia

 **Flashback**

explosions rang through the construction site of the tower as Erza lead a rebellion for freedom the slaves all fought against their captures

"don't mess with mad dog Wally" Wally shouted as he kicked down a guard "all this hard work has made us stronger"

"Damn kids," one of the wizards said before Erza attacked his rage was fueled deep in her eyes as she knocked down the wizard without second thought

* * *

meanwhile, in the chamber, Jella was being electrocuted however the blue-haired boy was holding his ground much to the dismay of the the guards "damn it, this kid hasn't made a peep this whole time" he said

"You better start screaming and begging soon, or well go to more extreme measures like we did with your little girlfriend," he said

"you should be honored," the other said "your apart of a glorious event, once unlocked this tower will let you go to heaven, and it will resurrect our God"

"shut...up" Jella forced out "you fat pig"

"what" the man shouted

"we don't have time for this," the other one said "we need to deal with the rioters"

"Save your breath kid," the man said "when we come back be ready to scream"

"God" Jellal scoffed as the two left " I don't believe in such a thing if there were a God, we wouldn't have to suffer like this"

"is that so" a voice called out

"Yes," Jellal said "All of it them and they're so call God," Jellal said as he looked up as a red mist filled the air

"give in to your feelings of malice" the voice said "you share them with me" the voice said as something began to appear in front of Jella "it's funny, I'm right here, in their tower, yet they've gone through all this trouble to resurrect me, make me flesh and bone"

"whose their" Jellal called out

a strange creature appeared in front of Jella as it started to laugh "they may have all the faith in the world, but it's because of your hatred you are able to sense me" the creature said as it peered over Jella he looked up in shock "Jellal, you are a very fortunate soul, cause you are in the presence of the worship" it said to him " I am Zeref, and hatred is what I'm all about"

* * *

meanwhile, Erza and the others had finished fighting "come on we need to free the ones in sector 8 we can do this"

"no, we can't" Wally sad

"Yes we can," Erza said "it's what Jella would do," she said looking away"

Simone groaned as Wally leaned in "looks like she's made her choice" he teased

"Erza you don't like Jella do you," Simone immediately asked causing the redhead to blush crimson

"w-what, why would you aske me that," Erza said "of course not"

"just making sure cause I-" before Simone could finish a blast knocked the pair down the group looked to the side to see a group of magic soldiers approaching

"oh know" sho called as they all started to run away

"No" Erza shouted "we have to stand and fight" Erza called before another blast hit knocking her down

"Erza" the group called as the soldiers attempted to shoot her before the blast could hit grandpa Rob jumped in the way

"Grandpa" Erza called out as Rob smiled

"I may be too old to rely on my magic" Rob stated "but that doesn't mean I can't protect my friends," Rob said " I will not let you take the life of an innocent" he then shot a blast back at the magic soldiers blowing most of them away

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost##]**

* * *

"Wow," Wally said carrying an injured Simone "did you see that

"Meow"

"he shot their magic back at them," Sho said impressed

Rob, however, was weakened by this and his body started to crack apart due to his age "Rob" Erza called as she ran up to the man "are you okay"

"yes" he said "I may be an old man, but I still have some fight left in me" Rob stated as he started to get up "as a wizard my magic is connected to the very fabric of my being, I never knew how much until I lost it, and ended up in this sorry state" Rob then forced himself to stand up "don't end up like me Erza, you have so much potential"

"Grandpa," Erza said as the old man smiled at her remembering a conversation he had with her

"You'll find it deep within your heart," Rob said to the Girl they were back in their cell and Era had asked about the nature of magic

"My heart" Erza asked

"Yes, everything begins from you believing with your heart. You can think of tarots, faith, prayer, and such as Magic. It's a miracle that only true believers can experience.

"I just have to believe," Erza asked

"Only those who believe that Magic exists, believe in themselves, and believe that they can coexist with everything in nature can use such a thing as Magic," Rob explained "that doesn't seem so hard now does it"

"Wow," Erza said "I want to become a wizard"

In present time Rob was taking tons of blow in order to protect Erza from being hurt

"Hey Grandpa, if I become a wizard, will I be able to fly around on a broom," Erza asked

"I can't guarantee that" Rob stated "but, you'll a magic power of some sort"

"I promise to give a ride on my broom," Erza said

As the attacks stopped Rob let out a sigh "your smile... it's all that's kept me going in this dreadful place"

"Your hurt aren't you," Erza asked

"remember, your freedom lies within your heart" Rob state

"there is no freedom in this world," Zeref said to Jella in the exact same moment

"Follow what's in your heart," Rob said as he took more blast "the path to being a wizard will be there"

"the only path to true freedom is with me," Zeref said

Rob smiled one more time before his body was destroyed by all the magic power crumbling to dust sending Erza back as she landed on the ground

"Come on Erza" Wally shouted " we need to retreat"

"Erzy"

Erza was still in shock over Robs death tears filled in her remaining eyes before she let out a loud scream soon all of the tools in the area were surrounded in a red glow before Erza shot them at the magic soldiers

"Wow" someone called out "how'd she do that"

"she used magic," Sho said in awe

"Grandpa," Erza said "you knew I had this all along" she smiled as she wiped away her tears "I'm sorry, but learning how to fly a broom going to have to wait"

* * *

"Oh no this is bad," one of the leaders said "their revolting"

"we need to run"

before either could leave Erza appeared in the doorway her face filled with hatred as she had two swords in her hand "hey let's work this out" one of the men said before she cut them down

"Jellal" Erza screamed as she cut him free "don't worry I'm here," she said as she started to carry him out "we did it, we fought for our freedom and we won"

"we're finally free," Erza said as Jellal stopped he pulled Erza into a hug causing the girl to blush

"We don't need to go anywhere Erza," Jellal said in a creepy voice "cause true freedom is here with me"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the boats, Wally was looking through stuff "oh look a movie Lacrima"

"what's that" Milliana asked

"a lacrima with a movie" Wally informed her with a slight chuckle as he placed it in the movie then started playing shocking the whole ship

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," one of the men on the screen said "but it was over from the start," he said as he placed a hat on his head

"he's so cool"

"he seems a bit edgy to me"

Sho stood over the injured Simon looking back at the tower "sis where are you"

* * *

Jella had started to walk away from Erza "I thought you hated this place" she asked

"I do," Jellal said smiling "but even though they aren't are captives anymore," Jellal said looking back at Erza "we will never truly be free" the only true freedom, is in Zeref's world," Jella said smiling "I finally see why they had us build this tower"

Jella walked up to the two men who had been torturing him "you wanted to use this tower to resurrect Zeref, yet you can't even sense your Gods presence" he then activated magi a dark purple energy surrounded him as he shot the man up into the sky "this is my tower now"

"Somebody helps me" the other called as he tried to escape only for Jella to stop him with a wave of his hand

"Stop it Jellal" Erza cried

"what, I thought you hated them," Jella asked

"I do, but what your doing is cruel" Erza pleaded as Jella laughed he turned back to the man before snapping his fingers the man then filled up like a balloon before he popped shocking Erza "You killed him

* * *

 **[##Jellal Theme##]**

* * *

Jella then walked out of the room "come on Erza, you and I will stay and finish the tower together"

"What," Erza asked "why we have an opportunity to leave, why would we want to stay," Jella said nothing he just turned back before Erza could react she felt a strong force knock her through the wall she landed on the ground as she stood up Jellal stood over her

"if you want your freedom then fine," Jellal said "but you'll have to go alone," Jellal told her

"what," Erza said "you're going to make the other stay" Erza then stood up to look at her friend "come on Jella there already at the boats, they're just waiting on us"

"don't worry," Jella said "I'll keep them well feed, and clothed, Zeref would probably like it better if I ruled with an Iron fist, but unhappy workers won't do, " Jellal said "I'm going to give them a purpose"

"none of them would willingly become a sacrifice" Erza argued

Jellal smiled "'Zeref said that no sacrifices have to made, isn't he a benevolent God"

"snap out of it Jellal," Erza said a tear forming in her eye before she could continue something wrapped around her "I can't breath"

"I no longer have any use for you" Jellal said "since you don't want to stay then you may leave but, I have some rules," Jella said as he brought her close to him before grabbing her cheeks "tell no one of this place if the government found out, I'd have to destroy everything" Jellal said "I'd figure Sho would have to be the first to go"

"No," Erza said still crying "please don't"

"you are too never return," Jella said "do not set foot on this land, or I will kill everyone you care about" Jella shouted "I will be free, while you are tortured by your guilt" he then shot Erza through the wall again as she landed in the water Erza felt the cool waves on her back as she tried to swim back and warn her friends however her injuries started to get her before long she backed out and started to float away

Erza washed ashore alongside a beach her bandages were all messed up and a few lumps of seaweed on her hair when she came to her knees welt week as she fell to the ground letting out sever coughs She looked around the only light being from the moon "No" she said realizing she had no idea if her friends were okay "NOOO!"

 **End Flashback**

The room was in dead silence after Erza finished her tail no one dared to move as Erza fought back the tears "I have to fight Jellal, I have no choice, but to do it"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Era, the magic council were still arguing over firing an etherion blast

"please" Siegrain argued "I need you to stand with me on this"

"The R-system is forbidden black magic" Ultear argued "we can't let go into our recorded history "

"are mad" Michello stated "the etherion blast will destroy everything," he said "not to mention all the countless civilians inside, and your brother," he said to Siegrain, are you sure you can live with that"

"it's a necessary sacrifice," Leiji said "how will teach future generations the value of life if the dead can be resurrected"

"if we attack Caelum, we'll be vilified" Org argued "do you realize what'll happen"

Belno who had gone silent let out a sigh "I'd rather tarnish my reputation than allow that monstrosity to activate" she said "I vote to fire"

"not you too," Org said in shock

"just one more vote," Siegrain thought

Meanwhile, Jellal laughed as he sat on his throne "one more vote" Jella said "that's all it will take, and then game over"

* * *

Happy let out a sigh as he and the toy cat sat on a flight of stairs "man we played so much, I'm tuckered out" Happy said "where are we anyway"

Meanwhile back in the dining room Era let out a sigh "I don't know, but I feel like I've heard the name Zeref before"

"wait" Lucy spoke up "wasn't the monster from the Lullbye flute a creation of Zeref," Lucy asked

"Yes," Erza said "and I have a feeling Deliora, was a demon from the book of Zeref," Erza said shocking Gray

"if this Zeref is as bad as you say," Juvia said "then why is Jellal, trying to resurrect him"

"I don't know" Erza answered "all I know is that Sho, said that Zeref would take them to heaven" Erza explained "and the world would be reborn"

"one thing doesn't add up," Lucy asked "why do these people who claim to your friends say you betrayed Jellal"

"I don't know," Erza said "he could have feed them all sorts of lies about me once I left," Erza said "but it doesn't change the fact that I abandoned them"

"Cause he said he'd kill them if you ever came back!" Lucy argued

"it doesn't matter," Erza told her "once I beat Jellal, it'll all be over"

'why do I get the feeling, she's hiding something" Gray thought to himself Era words from earlier ran through his head "why would she bring that up"

"Sister" Sho called out "why are you lying," Sho said "you think by making yourself the victim, you'll gain sympathy from your friends" Sho said "you destroyed the boats we were going to use to escape, we would have died if it wasn't for Jellal" Sho said "he said you become drunk off of magic power, and you wanted nothing to do with your past life"

"You ever think, he might have lied"

"If you truly know Erza, you know she would never, turn her back on a friend," Lucy said

"no," Shos said, "you don't know her," Sho said "you don't know anything about us" Sho was now trembling "you expect me to believe you're telling the truth, and everything Jellal told me is a lie"

"That's right" a voice called the group turned to see Simone appear from in the room angering Gray

"why you," Gray said before he could attack Juvia stopped him

"he means us no harm beloved," Juvia said "back at the casino, he knew he was attacking your decoy" Juvia explained "I decided to tag along to know why he'd allow himself to fall for an easy trick, the dark moment spell doesn't affect its user, as he was the one cast it"

Simone chuckled "I'd expect no less from a member of phantoms Element four"

"I don't understand," Sho asked

"I had to fool you into thinking I killed him," Simone said "I'd knew they'd survive our attack and would follow us here"

"You were lying too," Sho said "how could you do that to me"

"I'm sorry," Simone said "Jellal had you under his spell" Simone informed the boy, and I couldn't inform you otherwise," Simone said "I had to wait until the time was right"

"So you knew," Erza asked

"I never doubted you Erza," Simone said "I've always believed you'd find a way to come back for us," he told her "and I mean that from the bottom of my heart," he said before he pulled Erza into a hug

"I never knew," Sho said tears falling down his eyes "I can't believe I blindly followed Jellal," Sho said as he fell to his knees "but you left me," he said "you have no idea how much that hurt" he shouted as he fell on the floor

"Sho," Erza said as she walked up to her old friend " I know this is a lot to take in, but" Erza stopped before she pulled him into a hug "over the years, I haven't forgotten about any of you," Erza said "I was weak"

"but now," Simone said coming up behind her" now you're strong enough to face him, isn't that right" Erza nodded "I've waited for this moment, for a group of strong wizards to gather here"

"You have a plan," Lucy asked

"Yes," Simone said "we work together, and we beat Jellal," Simone said "we can do it if we work together," Simone said "but first, we have to stop Salamander and Wally from Clashing"

* * *

Natsu ran up to the room Happy was in he stopped as he looked inside "wow this room is wired" Natsu said as he looked around "there are cats everywhere" he saw a giant cat head and picked it up "I wonder, is this a helmet or something" he put it and laughed "this is cool" he said letting his playful nature out a bit

he then tried to take it off but failed "awww damn it," Natsu said "at least it looked cool, I think" behind him, Wally stood in the doorway a smile etched on his face

"Well isn't that Dandy"

* * *

 **And that's it I can't believe I wrote this in this amount of time I'm spoiling you guys, oh well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and as always leave a review and alike**

 **Natsu: haha 9th win in a row**

 **Erza: how that no another round**

 **Natsu: never took you for a sore loser Erza**

 **Erza: fine we settle this through combat**

 **Natsu: wait what**

 **Next time: Heaven game**

 **Erza: Defend yourself**

 **Natsu: Hey, wait Erza no**

 **Lucy: should we help him**

 **Gray: Naw I think he has it**


	36. Heaven's Game

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told, I hope you're enjoying the arc so far, as always leave a like, and a review is much appreciated, but not required**

 **let get this started**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: Erza revealed to us her troubled history even her old friend Jellal**

 **Gray: Yeah, and now we have to stop him from using the tower of heaven**

 **Natsu: well then I'm all fired up now**

* * *

Natsu was still trapped in the cat head laughing "I bet this is going to scare the pants off of Happy" Natsu laughed behind Wally stood behind smiling as he pointed his gun at Natsu "man I bet this will make Lucy jump out of her skin."

"it's over boy" Wally stated

Meanwhile, Simone lead the others through the tower as he tried to find, Natsu, and Wally "I can't reach Wally, or Milliana through my telepathy I can't even tell where they are"

"what's that," Lucy asked

"it's telepathic communication," Juvia told her " it's used to communicate from a distance"

Behind them, Erza stopped as she noticed Sho had started to fall behind "something wrong Sho"

he stopped and gave a weak smile "no" he told her "everything's fine, now that you're here"

* * *

 **Heavens Game**

* * *

Gray ran next to Juvia as he whispered in her ear "are sure we can trust this guy" Gray asked "I know he wasn't trying to kill us at the resort, but still"

I won't condemn my actions" Simone spoke up overhearing what Gray said "any wizard incapable of surviving that, wouldn't have a prayer against Jellal" Simone explained "I was confident Natsu would get through t, I knew he could survive"

"Of course he would, it's Natsu," Lucy said in her friends' defense " he isn't Mavis' right hand for nothing"

Simone nodded "hopefully if the rumors about him are true, then once he awakens his true power, evil will fall at his wake"

* * *

Natsu let out a sneeze "oh no, I can't wipe my face" Natsu shouted still unaware to Wally's presence "I need to get this thing off"

Wally was about to Fire again "see ya later" before he could shoot somone pushed him out of the way the bullet narrowly missed him as he turned back to hear Wally arguing with Milliana

"what's your problem doll," Wally asked as Milliana glared at him

"You big old meanie," she said "you were going to hurt the kitty witty" she shouted pointing at Natsu shocking both men.

"You think that's a cat," Wally said "he's the enemy"

"Meow" Natsu went taking the role of the cat so he could get out this situation

"oww he's so cute," Milliana said "I just wanna pinch his cheeks" she mused

"You Wiseguy" Wally shouted as he tried to attack Natsu "I'm telling ya doll this joker is our enemy"

* * *

 **[##Invoke Magic Ost##]**

* * *

Wally then broke apart forming many blocks he tried to attack Natsu who used one of the cats as a child scarring Milliana "No, don't hurt the poor kitty"

"Ya dim-wit" Wally shouted "that's just a guy in a catsuit," Wally said as Nasu dodge his attacks

"Catsuit" Milliana asked as Natsu and Wally destroyed her cat room

"Cat fire" Natsu shouted as he fought of Wally's attack before long he felt a rope tied around his arm "what"

"I can't believe you, pretending to be a cute kitty" Milliana shouted "it time to put the bad kitty to bed"

"oh yeah" Natsu then tried to use his fire but nothing happened "what," Natsu said before long Natsu found himself completely tied up and at Wally's mercy

" pretend kitty's make me so mad" Milliana shouted

"hope ya hungry, Salamander," Wally said "cause it's time to eat lead," Wally said as Natsu tried to scout away "got a new catchphrase I wanted to try out" Wally said "from the moment you meet me," before Wally could finish Happy appeared behind him and hit on the head with the cat toy

* * *

 **[##Salamander ost##]**

* * *

"Happy" Natsu called out "is that you buddy"

"Ay sir," Happy said "what with the cat head"

"I thought it was nice" Natsu argued "but know I can't get it off," Natsu told him "now untie me so we can get out of here"

"OH no you don't" Wally the attempted to shoot Happy who dodged all the bullets Milliana this time stopped him

"don't hurt the iddy-bitty kitty-witty," she told him

"cats ain't no flyers," Wally told her "and they ain't no gum flappers either," Wally told her as Happy tried to untie Natsu "let go of me ya looney tune"

"No. I won't let you hurt the kitty witty" Milliana told him

"hurry up Happy" Natsu shouted

"I can't get it off," Happy said

"then I have no choice" Natsu exclaimed "ultimate secret, technique" Natsu shouted "Sad kitty face" Natsu the made a sad face through the mask as Milliana froze as Natsu let out light meows soon the ropes feel off shocking everyone in the room

"it worked" Happy said

"Why'd you let him go," Wally asked

"the poor kitty was so sad," Millliana said crying

* * *

 **[##Salamander ost##]**

* * *

"I'm a free man" Natsu shouted "time to attack" before either could move Natsu was already on top of them "{Fire dragon: wing attack}" Natsu shouted knocking the pair out as he landed on his feet

"So how long you're going to keep the cat mask on," Happy asked

"till I can take it off," Natsu told him like a dark cloud hanging over him

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

Jellal laughed he moved a chest piece it was in the shape of a dragon who used o knock over two other pieces which was a cat and an archer "it appears Sho and Simone have chosen to betray me" Jellal mused "and Wally and Milliana have fallen at the hands of Salamander"

"Sir" Vidaldus asked "is this really the time for games," he asked "we should focus on capturing Erza Scarlett"

"prudent as always Vidaldus" Jellal mused "then fetch her"

"you'd allow me," he said

Jellal the nodded "it is our turn"

Vidaldus smiled as a red glow surrounded him he then transformed His skin turned paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He's bare-chested, with a tattoo reading "Skeletoy" visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

next, to him appeared two more people on the right was a man named Fukuro who had a bizarre appearance: he has the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

In the middle was their leader Ikaruga she has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.

"members of an assassin guild," Jella said "Trinity Reaven" he let out a smile

"we are at your service sir," Ikaruga said bowing as the other member followed suit

"it's time you enter the fray," Jellal told them "now go"

* * *

Natsu let out a scream of pain as Happy pulled at the cat head "Happ, you need to pull harder" Natsu cried out

"I'm trying," Happy told him "but it's like this thing is glued to your head" Happy pulled with all his might, soon the cat head went flying of and Landed on Wally's head

"hahaha, it landed on the blockhead" Natsu laughed

"how did it fit on his square head" Happy questioned

Wally stood up and took the cat head off "this dance ain't over Salamander" he claimed as he tried to stand up

"I already got my payback," Natsu told him "and since Happy and Erza are safe, there no reason to keep fighting," Natsu told him

Wally let out a groan in pain " say what ya will" Wally said "but we're still going to get into heaven" Wally told Natsu " Jellal said once we're there we'll finally have real freedom, in a world where palookas like us are going to be calling the shots"

Natsu was about to speak again when a voice came over the speakers "welcome to the tower of heaven"

"and there he is," Wally said

Natsu ran outside as Jella contuied to talk "I am the ruler of this tower" Jellal went on "I Hope you been enjoying your stay"

in another part of the tower, Simone and the others had stopped "I see, so he knows we're here"

"I'm pleased you came all this way to see me," Jellal mused "what you say we play a round of heavens game"

"I don't want to play your game" Natsu shouted

"what do mean Jellal" Wally asked

"It's simple" Jellal said "I want to use Erza as a sacrifice" Jellal explained "If I succeed, the doors of heaven will open and crown me the victory" Jellal told them "however, if you are able to stop me, then you will when" Jellal told them "I have also summoned three knights to fight on my behalf, the only way to get to me, is to beat them"

"who could they be" Simone asked

"and another thing" Jellal came on again "the magic council is currently pointing the magic firing canon etherion, down at the tower," Jellal said much to everyone shock "they are currently in the process of voting if they should fire an etherion blast"

"What," Vidaldus asked "that wasn't part of the deal you hooded freak" Vidaldus shouted "if they fire that canon we'll all be going to hell"

"Now Vidaldus," Ikaruga asked "you aren't having second thoughts know are you"

"Not on your life boss," Vidaldus said in a happy tone "this happens to be the rush I've been looking for"

"there's no telling how much time we have before etherion fires," Jellal said "if it does "game over, nobody wins"

"that doesn't make sense to me," Erza said "why would the magic council resort to such drastic measures" before nay could move Sho turned Erza into a card

"Erza" Gray called

"what are you doing," Simone asked

"let the game begin" Jellal voice then disappeared as Sho started to run off

"I won't let him hurt her" Sho shouted before running of Simmon trying to catch him

"looks like we still have to fight" Happy said

"Yeah," Natsi said he turned to Happy "we need to find Erza and the others" he looked back at Wally "stay here you'll be safe"

Wally looked up shocked that Natsu "wait you're going" Natsu smiled before Happy picked him up and flew out the window "you know, you are ain't half bad kid" Wally said, "and that's a dandy looking scarf you got there."

Natsu and Happy flew around the tower "we need to regroup" Natsu said

"wow," Happy said "normally you'd charge in," Happy told him

"Normally, but we need to know the specifics" Natsu informed his friend. "besides" Natsu was stopped when FUkuro rammed into him knocking him into a being with a lot of cages

Simone ran into the room and saw the pair "Salamander it's you" he called out Natsu looked back

"now who's yelling at me," Natsu asked he saw Simone

"Watch out," Happy said "he's one blockhead's buddies"

"then he's with that creep Jellal" Natsu called out

"NO," Simone told him "I've just been pretending to be under that lunatic's spell" Simone explained " I promise I'm on your side"

"I don't believe you" Happy shouted

"wait" Natsu came forward "if you're on our side then tell us who the hell Jellal is, and why is he making us play this game"

"he has a twisted sense of humor," Simone said " he's the twin brother of the magic council member Siegrain," Simone said "I assume that's how he knows about etherion"

"This is just a battle between brothers," Natsu asked confused

'I guess so" Simone said "I have no specifics on their relationship," Simone said he looked up to see Fukuro appearing behind them

"well looks like I found my first two prey" Fukuro called out "I Fukuro knight of justice will prevail in this battle"

"a Birdman" Natsu and Happy shouted

"damn it" Simone shouts "{dark moment}" he shouts as he magic fills the area

"what" Natsu called

"we need to get out of here," Simone said as he grabbed Natsu and Happy, however, Fukuro appeared next to them and punched Simone down ended his dark moment

"oh no" Natsu called "you okay man"

"You need to run Salamander" Simone called "he is a seasoned assassin of Trinity Reaven" Simone explained "his team has killed entire army's"

"So," Fukuro said appearing next to Natsu "you're the legendary Salamander, there's a lot talk on you and your evil deeds"

"Evil deeds," Natsu said "don't talk to me about evil deeds," Natsu said "when your getting paid to kill people" Natsu fire burst around him "I hate people like you, who try make your evil seem right, looks like I'm going to have to stop you"

"{thruster}" Fukro spoke he then shot through the air going in circles, however, Natsu appeared next to him and grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground causing all the cages in the area to break Simone was shocked at Natsu power

"if the bird wants to challenge the dragon" Natsu called out "then so be it"

"{Thruster}" Fukro said again "I won't lose this time Salamander" Fukro went p to Natsu at blinding speeds, however, Natsu ducked as he threw a punch Fukro dodged it and punched Natsu down Natsu gripped a cage and managed to stable himself as Fukro stopped

"I knew they'd be tuff," Simone said "but I had no idea they'd be this powerful"

meanwhile, Jella frowned as he knocked over another chest piece "shame on you Simone defeated so easily, and at the start of the game" he then placed another piece down "our next match is Fukro vs Natsu dragneel" Jellal smiled "I wanted to face him myself" Jellal mussed "however the odds weren't in my favor"

* * *

meanwhile, Lucy and Juvia were looking for Natsu

"Natsu" Lucy called out

"Salamander"

"man" Lucy cried out "normally head hear us no matter where he is," Lucy said "he has ears like a dog"

"So he's just like Gajeey," Juvia said "does have a keen nose too"

"Yeah," Lucy said "and Gajeey, I'm surprised he lets you call him that"

"he's not that bad," Juiva told which made Lucy sigh 'i hope gray is alright"

"I'm going to find sho and save Erza, I'm counting on your lady's to find Natsu," Gray told them "don't fail me, my love"

" Juvia is prepared to do anything for my beloved, but doesn't he knows leaving to romantic rivals alone is a recipe for a bloodbath"

"how many timed I have to say it, I don't like Gray" Lucy complained

Before they could press the argument a loud guitar played causing Lucy to cover her ears "what is this" Lucy asked

"It's not that bad," Juvia told her

Vidaldus then appeared in front of them giving off a wicked smile "you chicks dig my destruction Solo"

"check out the hair"

"I'm Vidaldus Taka," he said smiling "a knight of trinity Rivine" he let out a laugh "hoe your ready cause your about to die"

"I'm guessing your one the assassins Jellal spoke of," Juva asked Vidaldus didn't answer his hair only grew and attacked Lucy and Juvia

Lucy Jumped out of the way and Juvia activated her water body

Vidaldus saw this and smiled "that's a rocken body you got there" he said

"it's made entirely out of the water," Juvia told him "your attacks will have no effect on me" Juvia then waved her hand "{water lock}"

"what," Vidaldus asked a giant bubble formed around him

"Nice job Juvia" Lucy called outstanding next to her

Their victory was cut short when Vidaldus started to absorb the water with his hair

"What," Juvia asked

"Always good to keep the looks nice a moisturized," he said smiling "too much shampoo could mess up your do"

"How" Juvia questioned

"it's simple" Vidaldus explained "mu lockes can absorb liquids except for, oil, and alcohol, that'll really mess up your do"

"Water has no effect," Juvia said

"this is bad then," Lucy said

"Man, both you chicks sure are hot" Vidaldus said scarring Lucy

"oh boy here we go again," Lucy said "I swear being this cute is a curse"

"let's see" he then pointed a finger at Juvia, "I think I'll make you my succumbs" Vidaldus called out

"what," Juvia asked before she could react Vidaldusstarted playing a riff on his guitar capturing Juvia "oh no" Juvia called out as she tried to break free "stay back" she shouted to Lucy

"oh no" Lucy called out "Juvia"

Jellal then knocked over another piece " so falls the rain women" he smiled "I wonder how this next match will go"

soon Lucy found herself covered in smoke "I don't" Lucy looked ahead and saw Juvia walking towards her hair down and in a punk rock outfit her skin was now as pale a Vidaldus "hope ya ready blondie" JUvia said "cause you got a straight one-way ticket"

Juca then flipped reveling a crazed look in her eye "to hell"

"What did he do to her," Lucy asked

"looks like this is the end," Jellal said as he knocked another pice down "for the celestial wizard"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Happy: man I wonder why Erza keeps herself closed up**

 **Natsu" mabey cause she just don't want to feel the pain**

 **Lucy: that sounded to accurate there**

 **Natsu: What**

 **Next time: the guarded heart**

 **Natsu: I'm just saying is all**

 **Lucy and Happy: sure**


	37. the guarded heart

**Hey guys, I hope you had a wonderful T** **hanksgiving, and Black Friday, I'm hoping you all were safe and didn't act too crazy. anyway here's the next chapter, like review and all that stuff so anyway here we go**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: Jellal started this crazy thing called heavens game**

 **Natsu: yeah, and to make matters worse we lost Erza**

 **Gray: we can't Worry about that, we need to find her**

* * *

Vidaldus smiled as Juvai started to approach Lucy "aww yeah" he said as he started to strum his guitar as Juvia began to laugh

"Juvia" Lucy called out as she tried to cover her ears "this song, is this what's what making you act like this" Lucy called as Juvia was jamming to Vidaldus' guitar waves

"nice try," Vidaldus told her "but my succumbs spell makes her my slave" Vidaldus laughed "I got her like a dog on a chain" he then laughed again before a sick smile formed on his face "you know, I was thinking about making both of you my slaves" Vidaldus licked his lips as he stared at Lucy "but ain't nothing hotter, then watching two chicks in a catfight" Vidaldus said "give me some cloth ripping, hair pulling, down and dirty action"

"You're a real sicko," Lucy told him which only made him laugh

"You really know how to sweet talk me don't ya" Vidaldustold her as he strummed his guitar

"that baby about to get the spanking of her life" Juvia called out before turning her body into water and ruching Lucy in a giant wave

" Aww I just changed cloaths" Lucy sighed before Juvia appeared in front of her still made of water she laughed

"were going to have to work on your image," Juvia said as she approached Lucy making her scream "we can start by showing a little more skin" Juvia then ripped Lucy outfit causing the girl to scream

* * *

 **guarded heart**

* * *

Vidaldus laughed as Lucy covered her self with her torn outfit "Juvia you have to fight it" Lucy called out before Juvia attacked her again drowning her in water as she pulled her hair and tossed her to the ground "come on Juvia I know you're in there"

Vidaldus laughed as he contuied to strum his guitar "I like what I'm seeing, but we're going to need more screams" he called out as JUvia smiled she then made a whip from her water and started to hit Lucy with hit knocking the girl down

Vidaldus smiled as he stopped playing his guitar "that's more like" he screamed "pure sounds of rock and roll " he laughed to himself as Lucy tried to stand up "don't stop the catfight now, fight like your fighting a man that really rocks your world"

"oh shit" Lucy muttered as a dark aura started to surround Juvia

"she wants Juvia's man" Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat as Juvia charged her again drowning Lucy in her water body

"I don't even like Gray" Lucy screamed before she was submerged 'it's hopeless' Lucy thought to herself 'I can't beat Juvia' Lucy looked around 'that guy has he completely under her spell'

"Lucy" a voice called out "can you hear me"

"Juvia" Lucy called 'I can hear her' Lucy thought to herself

* * *

 **[## Fairy tail main theme, slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Juvia said again "I can't control my action, I don't want to hurt you" Juvia told her "cause I consider you my friend," Juvia told her "I know we've had our fair share of arguments, cause we're both madly in love with Gray"

"Yeah no," Lucy said

"but in the short time, I've known you" Juvia admitted "I've never felt more alive" Juvia admitted "before I met you I never knew what it was like to laugh or have people with you can trust" Juvia said "you and your friends are like rays of sunshine, and I wish to be part of that"

Lucy felt the water grow warm " she's crying" Lucy thought 'even under all this water I can fell the warmth of her tears"

Vidaldus Laughed again bringing Lucy out of her thoughts "alright Juvia time for the final"

Juvia then spun around knocking Lucy out of her water body Lucy Juvia let out a laugh "looks like your going to hell all right"

Lucy stood up "we are friends Juvia" Lucy called which caused the girl to stop "I know you're in there, and I believe you are a good person"

Lucy words brought tears to Juvia's eyes as Vidaldus laughed "as much as I love the mushy stuff it's time to end this" he strummed his guitar and Juvia lost control again

"Juvia's water cyclone will tear you to shreds" she called out 'Lucy get out of the way'

Lucy smiled as she pulled out one of her keys "don't worry, I have a plan" Juva then charged Lucy who thn amged to use her key to stop her "{open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius"}

"wait she opened a gate," Juvia thought to herself "using Juvias body"

"where ever there's water, I can use it to summon Aquarius" Lucy explained as Aquarius appeared looking more than pissed which caused Lucy to jump back in fear

"I come all the way here for you loser" Aqursis then unleashed a column of water on everyone filling up half the room

"so much," Lucy said as she was swept away by the water

"Water" Juvia finished as she too was swept away

Vidaldus laughed as he began to suck up the water "didn't I tell you, water is great for my hair"

"Juvia" Lucy called out as she managed to swim to the top

"I'm here" Juvia called out behind her Juvia reached out her hand as Lucy ran towards her as well the power started to grow as the water around them increased

In Jellas throne room one of his pieces cracked he looked over shocked "don't tell me they fused their power" he said standing up "it's a unison raid"

In the room Vidaldus started to panic from all the water going into his hair "wait, I was just kidding, this may be a little much" Vidaldus called out as Lucy and Juvia shot the water at him sending him into the ceiling leaving a body imprint he fell down "wicked" he called out before he fell off the roof his hair falling off two

The two girls stood up as Vidaldus landed on the floor unconscious "we did" they screamed as they hugged each other

"thanks, Juvia," Lucy said

"NO, I should be thanking you," Juvia said to her "another girl never been nice to me before"

the moment was interrupted as Aquarius appeared behind them still mad on how Lucy had summoned "listen her girly" Aquarius said "don't ever summon me like that again" she glared as Lucy nodded in fear

"I'm going to have nightmares about that for a while" Juvia moaned

"if I find myself coming out of a toilet, in a public restroom your going to regret it," Aquarius said before turning around leaving "oh and I'm going on vacation with my sexy man, so don't even think about calling me!" Aquarius told her

"sure whatever you say," Lucy told her

"you'll understand when you get a man" Aquarsithen chuckled "like that'll ever happen," she said before leaving

"Hey, I'm single by choice" Lucy shouted as Juvia patted her on the shoulder

Lucy then laid down " man, we just took down, a member of Trinity Reaven" Lucy exclaimed "bet Jellal didn't expect that"

"I didn't do much" Juvia tod her

"that's not true," Lucy told her "you were there for me," Lucy said "and supported me when I needed help" Lucy gave off a warm smile "that's what friends are for"

Juvia smiled as more tears fell down her face "oh if there wasn't enough water in here already"

"it's okay," Lucy told her as she laid her head back down "what do you say we rest for right now" Juvia sighed,

"sure why not"

In his throne room Jellal knocked over another pice "a unison raid' he thought to himself ' magic skill so advanced that monks have studied for their entire lives, and never mastered it"

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

"Well consider me impressed" Jellal mused "now I know not to underestimate Erza's friends again

In Era the magic council still discussing wither, they should fire Etherion "as it stands, we have four for firing Etherion, and five against" Org said " so Etherion will not be fired"

"You fools" Segrain shouted "each time we waste doing this Jellal gets closer to raising the dead"

Org sighed " I'd advise you to watch your tone," Org told the young wizard "we believe it may be possible to gain a peaceful solution"

"you can't," Siegrain told them "I know my brother," Siegrain said "he won't stop till him back"

"who," Org asked

"Yes," Michello asked "stop beating around the bush and tell us"

"I know you've all felt it," Siegrain said "the dark energy in the air," Siegrain said "I dared not speak his name but" Siegrain let out a sigh "he's trying to resurrect Zeref"

The entire room fell silent as Org looked at him with continent "are you sure"

"Yes," SIegrain said "such is the bond between twins

* * *

In the tower of heaven, Natsu and Fukuro went blow for blow Fukro launched a kick at Natsu who managed to dodge "{Fire dragon: talon}" Natsu shouted as he kicked the owl into another cage he stood up and fixed his head

"Sorry to disappoint," Fukuro said

"he's going blow for blow with Natsu" Happy called out

"I'd expect nothing less from a member of Trinity Reaven," Simon said

"Now, it's time for the hammer of justice," Fukoro said as he got ready to attack again "{Rocket}" the jet back then detached from Fukuro and tried to ram into Natsu who jumped out of the way

"nice try bird brain" Natsu called before he looked back "oh shit" he called out before jumping out of the way again as the jet spun in circles

"arms extend" the birdman called out as two arms extended out and grabbed Natsu who then was pulled up to jetpack before long Natsu was flying around in circles "weaken your prey before you go in for the kill," Fukuro said as Natsu started to get motion sick

"what," Simon said

"oh no," Happy said "transportation, Natsu gets really bad motion sickness"

"Now" Fukuro called out "time to go for the kill" he then jumped from where he was standing "{capture}" he screamed as he then started to eat Natsu shocking both Happy and Simone

Gray ran down the hall ' I can't believe this' he thought to himself 'I need to hurry up and find Ezra' Gray jumped off a ledge and landed in the room where Simone and Happy were

"What is that thing," he asked as he saw Fukuro "and what's it doing to Natsu"

"Your here," Simone said as Fukro then swallowed Natsu

"oh no" Happy called out "he swallowed Natsu whole"

"Not only are my prey yummy, but I also gain their magic power as well oh-ho" Fukruo called out he now had pink hair and his owl-like eyes had turned white giving off a similar glare like Natsu's

"give him back" Happy called out as he tried to attack Fukuro

"{Fire Ho Ho Hou}" Fukuro shot a column of Fire at Happy knocking him down

"Happy" Gray called out

"Impossible," Simone said "he somehow gained Salamander's magic power," Simone said "their strength combined, is terrifying"

"Weren't expecting that, know were you" Fukuro bragged "now for the finishing blow" he shot another blast which knocked the cage down

when the smoke cleared Gray appeared and grabbed onto the chain with Happy in hand

"damn," he said"that's Natsu's fire alright" he turned to Simon "hey you, I thought you were going after that Sho guy to rescue Erza," Gray asked

"I was," Simone said "then this thing showed up"

Gray sighed and jumped down "we don't have time for this" Gray said as he sat Happy down "if we don't hurry, Erza could end up being Jellals sacrifice" Gray said "I don't doubt she can beat the guy, but she's helpless, as long as she's in that card by your psycho friend of yours"

"I'm sorry," Simon told Gray, "I thought he could handle the truth, but I was wrong"

"Gray" Happy moaned "Natsu needs you"

Gray smiled at this as he stood up "man, you sure have a knack for getting into trouble" Gray said "I'm only doing this cause I owe you one"

Fukuro stomach the bounced up "the digestion process has begun" Fukuro told him "in a mere ten minute, I'll be able to use Salamander's power to bring you to justice"

"I wouldn't count on it," Gray told him "{Ice make: Lance}"

Fukuro laughed before countering"{Fire dragon: Roar}" he shouted using Natsu attack he sent out a large column of fire which melted all of Gray' ice and struck him

"Gray" Happy and Simon called out

"Your friend was much more powerful, then you realize" Fukro called out " your Ice is no match for his Fire"

"Gray let out a scream of pain as the Fire consumed him his mind flashing back to a few days before they became a team

* * *

 **Flashback**

Gray had been walking when he saw Erza sitting by a lake he walked over to say high but what the say was shocking it was her crying

"You alright," Gray asked as Erza turned to see him before wiping her tears away "it's nothing I'm fine"

"You sure," Gray asked sitting next to her " you want me to get Lucy," he asked

"No, I'm fine," Erza said as she looked into the horizon

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

Gray let out a sigh before facing the redhead wizard "if you ever need anything, don't feel ashamed to ask us for it" he stood up and saw Natsu and Lucy walking up to them "we're friends, and a team now" Gray turned back and extended a hand "we'll always have your back no matter what"

Erza gave off a weak smile before standing up "I know, it's just" she looked away "I guess I've never felt more relaxed here"

A hint of pink came onto Gray's face as he looked away "well come on let's get back to work shall we"

Erza laughed "but first you should put on some clothes"

Gray looked down before mutter "damn it" he then walked off to find his clothes

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Gray smiled as he then froze all the fire in area shocking Fukro "Natsu Flames can get way hotter than that" Gray told him "but I expected no less from a poser"

"I don't believe it," Simone said

"Your strong" Fukro said "mabey I should capture you too" he then tried to eat Gray, however, before he could Gray froze his mouth causing him to jump back in shock

"We don't have time for this" Gray said "we have more important things to do" Gray jumped again "Erza don't worry we're coming" Gray shouted as he attacked again only to be knocked back "get outta of my way" Gray shouted as he activated his magic gain and two blades appeared on his shoulder " {Ice blade: seven star dance}" Gray shouted as he struck Fukro down causing him to regurgitate Natsu making him land behind Gray

"he beat him" Happy called out

"I finally understand, why she wears armor," Gray said as he landed "she does it cause she thinks it's the only way to keep it from breaking" Gray sighed but it doesn't stop the pain"

Happy ran up and hugged Natsu "Natsu, your okay"

"that was incredible," Simone said

"I hope she realizes," Gray said "her friends are way better shield than any armor she can buy," Gray said as he looked at Natsu "as long as we're around, she'll never have to cry again"

* * *

Meanwhile, the council finally came to a decision "we now have eight for, and one against" Org said "then we shall be firing an Etherion blast"

Siegrain smiled at this outcome as moments later the council chamber was abuzz as the workers moved around

"the council reached a decision" somone called out "etherion will be firing in one hour"

Siegrain sat in his office Ultear next to him before a knock was heard at the door "enter"

"excuse me for intruding," Yajima said appearing in the door "but, I still am against firing an etherion blast," Yajima said as he entered the room "I believe a smart man like yourself can come up with a peaceful solution"

"Yes," Siegrain said "but the consequences of Zeref's return are too dire" Sigrain explained "you understand, right elder"

Yajima let out a sigh as he turned to face Siegrain " I know" Yajima said "but are you sure can live with the burden, of today's vote"

"Yes," Siegrain said "I am"

"this blast could kill thousands of people" Yajima shouted at him "even the life of your own brother" sighing before turning to completely around "I hope you know ht the deaths of all these people are solely on your shoulder"

"Siegrain nodded " I know," he said "and I'm willing to do what I must"

In the tower of heaven Jellal smiled "your move" he said smiling "cause soon the light will come crashing down"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Well that's it, hope you enjoyed the chapter well see you guys in the next one and don't forget to like and review, to tell me your thoughts**

 **Natsu: what happened to that owl guy**

 **Happy: Gray took him down while you were out cod**

 **Natsu: what, now I owe that boxer short wearing perv a favor**

 **Next time: destiny**

 **Happy: we don't have time for that**

 **Gray: Yeah we need to stop Jellal**

 **Natsu: Alright fine, but doesn't mean I'm doing you any favors**


	38. Destiny

**Hey guys here's another chapter I only have like two more left after this and the finale almost here, anyway I hope ya'll are having a wonderful day like always and like and review**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Natsu: some owl guy ate me**

 **Gray: we were able to take down two members of Trinity Reaven**

 **Lucy: yeah, but we still don't know were Erza is**

 **Happy: we need to hurry or Jellal will use her as a sacrifice**

* * *

 **[##relesed power ost##]**

* * *

Gray stood triumphant over Fukuro he smiled before falling over "we don't have time"

"Gray Fullbuster" Simone said "he's more powerful, then my investigation leads me to believe," Simone said "is it possible his concern for his friend made him stronger"

Gray said "we have to" he stopped to catch his breath "rescue Erza," Gray said before he passed out

"No" Happy called out "you can't pass out too," Happy said as he tried to wake Natsu up "come on, Erza needs us"

Simone chuckled " you found some really great friends, Erza"

* * *

 **Destiny**

* * *

In Era, the magic council chamber began to transform into satellite square in order to fire an etherion bast the frog people ran around as the four giant pillars appeared and began charging into a single crystal

meanwhile, Lucy and Juvia were still wiped out from there fight with Vidaldus 'man I can barely move' Lucy thought to herself "it looks like Juvia out of it too'

"Meow" a voice called out "someone did a number on this place" the voice belonged to Milliana and behind her was Wally

"Oh no," Lucy said

"look" another voice called out it belonged to Wally " it's a good thing we found these two dames"

'oh no what should I do' Lucy said 'I don't have the strength to tell them we're not the enemy's any more"

Meanwhile, Org watched as the etherion was being prepared to fire "what a critical decision to make, and while the chairmen is on leave due to his ailing health

"Yes," Leiji said "and as the nine remaining council members, we have to do what it takes"

"I know your worried Org" Michelo said "but were protected under article four of the national security section," Michello said trying to reassure the man

"the legality of this is not my concern" Org admitted "it's the fact that innocent civilians may be caught in the blast"

"if Zeref is resurrected, many more will be in danger," Michello told him "it's a risk we have to take"

on the other side of the room, Seigrain and Ultear stood over the work "the time has finally come master SIegrain" Ultear said "for your dream to become a reality"

"Yes," Siegrain said smiling "I must ask you, are you afraid"

"No," Ultear told him "I trust you wholeheartedly," Ultear said "I know you will not fail"

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

"that's easy for you to say," Siegrain said " your life isn't on the line" behind them Yajima was listing in on their conversation 'if I fail I'll disappear" which confused him "but my life is but a small risk" SIegrain smiled "my destiny awaits"

Ultear smiled "Yes"

Jellal smiled in his tower "only twenty-five minutes left" he said aloud "I guess it's time for us to say our goodbyes, Siegrain"

* * *

"How could you" Sho shouted as he ran through the tower "I can't believe you Jellal," Sho said "you lied to us all these years"

"Sho you need to calm down," Erza said still trapped in his card "let me out f her now"

"I'm sorry but it's for your own protection," Sho told her "I won't let him hurt you"

"You're going to need my help" Erza called "don't be stupid,"

Sho ran into a room which had a large tree with a bridge cover water the pink leaves falling around him as he ran across

* * *

 **[## Ikaruga theme ost ##]**

* * *

Sho stopped when he saw somone walking up to him it was Ikaruga the leader of Trinity Reaven she smiled as she noticed Sho "Kon'nichiwa, I am the one they call Ikaruga" the women said "and who might you be"

"out of my way" She shouted at her "I don't want to hurt you"

"My what a bore," Ikaruga said

"I warned you" SHo shouted before he launched a card attack at her Ikargu smirked before slicing through the air destroying all the cards in one motion

"how," Sho said awestruck

"My sword can cut through anything with extreme precision" Ikaruga explained

"yeah well your sword won't scare me," Sho said before he felt a gust of wind then the ground underneath him shattered as he his cards cut in two "I can't move," Sho said as he fell to the ground

" Sho" Erza called out "she's too powerful for you," Erza said "let me out of here"

"Don't worry?" Sho said "I cast a shielding spell around the card" he explained "no one can hurt you in there"

"Is that a challenge?" Ikaruga said before she sliced at Erza card the attack bounced of reveling that Erza had used a sword to repel "she can cut through the dimensional rift" Sho asked "Sister"

Ikargua smirked at this and began furiously attacking the card until shattered Erza appeared from the smoke smiling

"I suspected your attack would weaken Sho's spell," Erza said as she stood up "which would allow me to cut right through to freedom"

'A sword that through dimensions is cool enough' Sho said to himself 'but her ability to turn that into an asset for herself is just what makes her more amazing'

"You said your name was Ikaruga," Erza asked "sorry, but I'm not here for you," Erza told her with a cold glare "now get out of my way"

"Sorry," Ikaruga said "but I'll think I'll stay"

before Erza could react her armor broke apart shattering to pieces on the ground before disappearing "what" Erza asked

"You seem surprised," Ikaruga said "a skilled warrior like yourself should have seen that coming" the two stood there glaring holes into the other before Ikargua began to sing "can you feel it's gaze, the depths of the night mist, the Mononoke" she smiled as she looked at Erza "your single-minded focus on Jellal, has left a novice completely unaware of my Katana swinging around you" Ikargua smiled as Erza glared at her "there's the look I wanted, you have no chance against me"

"You are my enemy," Erza said "and I will defeat you" Erza called out before changing to her heavens wheel armor

"I'd like to see you try," Ikaruga said as Erza charged there swords clashed sending a huge shockwave through the area Erza jumped back "{cirle sword}" Erza said as she summoned an army of swords and struck them at Ikurga who didn't flinch

"{Mugestu style}" all the swords broke and landed around Ikaruga who smiled "that was my Yasha's Empty Flash," she said as Erza landed in front of her

"she cut through the swords," Sho said in awe before long Erza's armor broke sending her back into a pillar

Ikaruga smiled "{mugestu style: Garuda Flame}" Ikrgau then launched Fire from her sword while Erza blocked it with her flame empress armor

" I see," Ikaruga said impressed "the flame empress armor, I'm surprised you could requip fast enough to black it" after Ikaruga finished Erza armor broke again " Ikaruga stood facing Erza "you should be embarrassed, so inappropriately dressed in that young man's presence, I would suggest you adorn yourself in your strongest armor" Ikaruga told her

Erza stood up before her armor changed again this time she appeared in was a black armor that took on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond-shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head. "this is my Purgatory armor" Erza shouted "any opponent it faces hasn't lived to talk about it"

Erza then charged Ikaruga again their blades clashed this time destroying the entire room as the swords sung Ikaruga jumped back and closed her blade. Erza's armor then shattered to pieces as she fell on the ground

"I'm sorry," Ikaruga told her "you made a valiant effort," she said "but there is no armor in existence that my katana can't cut through," Ikaruga told her "admit your defeat"

"What a monster," Sho said as Erza managed to stand up she let out a sigh before a light went around her again, however, this time Erza appeared in a different outfit with a red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband

"What are you doing," Sho asked

"are you trying to mock me," Ikaruga asked " why would you trade armor for regular cloth"

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost##]**

* * *

"You have to have tons of heavy duty armor right" Sho shouted as Erza ignored his pleas "you have to stay strong"

"I can't do that" Erza admitted "cause I've never been strong"

"What," Sho asked

"Its all been a lie" Erza said "I could never, protect those I loved, cause I wasn't strong enough" Erza said "so I wore armor, in order to fool those into thinking that I was strong" Erza said "but when I'm alone, I can't help but let them come out" Erza said "I never wanted to let anyone inside"

"Armor or not" Ikaruga called out "I'll cut you down just the same"

"I thought it protected me, but it did me more harm," Erza said "I became distant from everyone I meet" Erza smiled "that is till I meet Natsu, Gray, and Lucy" Erza smiled as she remembered everything she and her friends have been through together "they were so warm and caring the armor started to crack"

"Sister," Sho said with tears in his eyes

"I can no longer rely on my armor," Erza said "and I can't afford to lose here," Erza said "Now come at me" Erza and Ikaruga stood before cashing again Erza landed on the ground a gash on her right shoulder her swords broke as she started to walk away

Ikaruga laughed at this "this battle is over" she said before her own swords broke a large gash then appeared on her shoulder before she fell to the ground defeated

"Sho are you alright," Erza asked

"I think so," Sho said

" In all my years" Ikaruga said know lying in a pool of her own blood "I've never tasted defeat, just sweet victory" she laughed before turning to Erza "You and Jellal are doomed to fail" she let out a violent cough "the light of justice will rain down from the sky, and kill us all"

"what a wretched haiku," Erza said "the etherion blast," Erza said "Sho, find the others and get far away from here as possible"

"what," Sho asked

"Please, will you do this for me," Erza asked

"okay," Sho said "but what about you," Sho asked

"I'm going to end this" Erza said "once and for all"

* * *

Outside the tower on the stairsSImone was carrying Natsu who just came to "where am I", he asked his stomach still in knots "the last thing I remember was flying around in circles", Natsu said

"aww your awake" Simone said he looked back to Natsu about to vomit "seriously, just the memory makes you sick," Simone said "well after that, you are eaten by that bird villain, but Gray was able to save you"

"man," Natsu said "now I owe him one"

Simone chuckled "he managed to defeat him, but was badly injured, I had your friend Happy take him somewhere safe"

* * *

Happy flew with Gray by the tail who also just woke up "man you're a lot heavier than I thought, you need to lose some weight" Happy said

"Shut it, you dumb cat" Gray said "where are we"

As Happy flew several ships had managed to leave "oh no" Happy said as the ships left

"look down there," Gray said

"Oh cool I found A boat" Happy said

"No, I showed you the one we came in on," Gray told him

* * *

"I lost to that owl freak, but Gray managed to beat him" Natsu shouted

"I wouldn't say you lost, more like you were swallowed," Simone said trying to calm down the angered teen

"still though," Natsu said "he's going to hold that over my head for a month," Natsu "and when Cana finds out she'll never let me live it down"

"Um"

"Damn it" Natsu shouted before Simone grabbed him by the scarf

"we don't have time for this" Simone said before he stopped

"You alright there man," Natsu asked

"I'm fine," he said "I heard from Milliana and Wally, they found Lucy and Juvia, it looked like they took out a member of Trinity Reaven, all by themselves," Simone told Natsu "and I heard from Sho, that Era took down the last member"

"I didn't get to do anything," Natsu said

"Erza went off to face Jellal" Simone informed Natsu

"by herself," Natsu asked

"she has a grudge to settle," Simone said "is as if she and Jellal are destined to fight each other" Simone said "I beg you, you have to help her"

"Not gonna happen," Natsu said which shocked Simon

* * *

Jellal sighed as he moved the last piece "don't tell me the games already over," he said as Erza approached him

"Do you really enjoy toying with people like this" Erza asked

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

Jella scoffed as he stood up "life is just an endless game?" Jellal said "nothing but living day after day" he looked at Era "it certainly has been a long time, Erza"

"Yes it has," Erza said as she pointed a sword at Jellal "Sho, Wally, Milliana, and Simone are no longer under your influence," Erza told him

"that's fine," Jellal said "the tower is now complete, so I have no use for them"

"you don't sound too worried," Erza said "it'll be destroyed soon"

"you mean etherion," Jellal asked

"the way your talking, I could assume your bluffing" Erza asked

"oh no," Jellal said removing his hood "etherion will rain down on us," Jellal said

"Good," Erza said "then all I need to do is keep you occupied for the next ten minutes

"oh Erza," Jellal said " when etherion comes down, you will be sacrificed to Zeref, you can't escape fate Erza, this is your destiny"

* * *

"Come on guys, we need to turn the boat around," Gray said

"not gonna happen, so close your head," Wally told Gray the group had managed to reach the boat and were now sailing away

"Erza told us to get as far away from the tower as possible" Milliana said

"but know she and Natsu, have no way to leave" Lucy argued "there stuck"

"they'll be fine," Sho said

"They can't do it alone," Gray said trying to stand up "they're going to need me and Lucy there to back them up"

"Don't worry?" Wally said " Simone with them so everything should be real dandy"

"Well, everything won't be dandy if they end up dead!" Lucy shouted

"You don't need to be so mean about it," Milliana said

"we shouldn't be fighting like this" Sho said

"just turn this damn boat around!" Gray shouted "we gotta go back for her"

"I'm with him, turn it around," Lucy said

" I told you it ain't happening, so forget will ya," Wally told them

"Will you just shut up " Happy shouted scarring the whole group "I'm worried about them too, but etherion could fire any minute know," Happy said tears falling down his face "Natsu going to dave Erza, and we're all going go home safe and sound"

"Happy," Lucy said as the cat turned away again

"good luck buddy" Happy said "I'm not going to be there to bail you out this time"

* * *

Simone slammed Natsu in the wall "how you claim to be her friend yet you won't help her," Simone asked

"it's her fight," Natsu said "she'd never forgiven me if I'd but in like that" Natsu told him

Simone sighed before letting Natsu go "Jellal is too strong for her" Simone said"she can't win"

"she's stronger than you give her credit for," Natsu told her

"I don't doubt her magic power," Simone told Natsu "No, it's just, I know deep down, she probably still wants to save Jellal" Simone explained "Jellal is cunning, he knows how to bend her feelings to his will" Simone turned to face Nasu "and that's not the only thing working against her, right now the magic council is preparing an etherion blast" Simone sighed "she told all of us to leave the tower, which could only mean she's going to sacrifice herself" Simone said angering Natsu

"what," Natsu said "why didn't you start out with that Natsu said" the air starting to swirl around him "tell me where Erza is now!"

* * *

"In seven minutes," Jellal said "that's how long we have until etherion fires" Jellal smirked "when that happens we'll take our final breaths, why don't we spend these last few moments together"

"I'll have you know I've cast aside all my fears, even death," Erza told him "I'll relish in it cause I'm taking you with me" Erza shouted as she charged Jellal he blocked and sent an attack from his palm sending her flying out of the tower Erza flew back and jumped back up "you'd destroy the very thing you worked so hard to complete, what's the point"

Jellal laughed "why would I care about a pillar or two," Jellal told her "there just decorations"

"Yes," Erza said "but the reason they're here is that the others built them for you"

"how is it you find fault in everything I say?" Jellal asked "I didn't force them to work they chose too" Jellal laughed "they knew it was important to me, and at long last, it's been complete" Jellal slammed his hand and a light blindsighted Erza she soon found herself in a large bubble

"while it's evident you've honed your skills over the years," Jellal said as he walked away "you're still no match for me"

Erza struggled as she attempted to escape she soon thought of her friends, how they were willing to fight alongside her no matter what 'I'll miss them' Erza thought before she calmed herself

* * *

 **[##Erza Scarlett theme##]**

* * *

As Jella walked away the bubble busted open as Erza landed on the ground her hair now free "this is it" she then slashed Jellal causing him to fall on the ground

"this" Jellal said as he landed on the ground "this isn't that same scared little girl"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Natsu: so this etherion thing is it bad**

 **Happy: yes Nasu, it would destroy everything**

 **Natsu: oh god then we need to hurry up and find Erza**

 **Next time: A Prayer Under the Holy Light**

 **Happy: you need to get with the program Natsu**

 **Natsu: I know, I know**

 **Happy: I can't believe you, what have you been doing this whole time**


	39. A prayer under the holy light

**Hey, guys here's the not so long-awaited next chapter of a fairy tail retold, I hope you guys have been having a wonderful holiday season, and haven't done anything too crazy, anyway yeah**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Gray: Jellal is planning to resurrect Zeref using the R-system, with the help of Erza's old friends, we managed to put a stop to Trinity Raven,**

 **Simon: but the threat of etherion still lingers above us**

 **Natsu: we need to hurry**

* * *

In the tower Erza had Jellal pinned down she glared at him as the man struggled to break free "why don't you tell me your real plan Jellal" Erza asked "you and I both know the R-system hasn't been completed" Jellal frowned as Era moved her sword to his face "you want to know what I've been doing since I've left this place, I've been researching this place relentlessly, and even though it was built just like the blueprints, its' still not complete"

"that's not true" Jellal informed her "your sacrifice will complete it"

"No," Erza said "it''s even more basic than that," Era told him "Magic energy"

* * *

 **A prayer under the holy light**

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

"You don't seem to realize how much magic energy, you'd have to accumulate, to pull this off," Erza told him "you could gather every wizard on the continent, and still it wouldn't work" Erza shouted "I find it suspicious that you haven't tried to escape, knowing the council is trying to fire an etherion blast" Erza told him "what are you up to"

"three minutes until it fires," Jellal said ignoring Erza question

"Answer me" Erza shouted "You know your dream will never come true" Erza told him "so why are you still here," Erza asked "do you want to die" Erze tightening her hold on Jellal "if that's the case I will hold you here, and will go down together"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad" Jellal informed Erza

"What," Erza asked

"If I'm being honest Erza" Jellal started "I haven't been in control of my own body, I've been possed by Zeref, I'm merely a puppet he's using to become flesh"

"You were possessed," Era asked

"Yes" Jellal answered " I was trapped and none of my closet friends were there to help me," Jellal told her "that's when I realized, there is no heaven, or earth, creation is over before it's even finished"

* * *

 **{##Lacrima ost##]**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Era, the magic council continued preparation to fire the etherion blast "final preparation sequence has been completed"

"ready the satellite square"

"coordinates are locked"

"all magic fusion appears to be locked, start the countdown"

Org let out a sigh before bowing his head "let us pray" he stated as Belno joined him

"Let us pray," Michello said as the employees behind him joined "for the innocent

"let us pray," Ultear said smiling

"For the end," Jellal said behind him Yajima stood an angry glare in his eyes after hearing what Jellal plan was

the Giant crystal began to glow as etherion was being prepared to fire over the tower of heaven

* * *

"what's that," Lucy said as she saw the clouds part

"it has to be etherion," Wally told her

"Come on you guys" Happy said "hurry up"

As the tower began to rumble Jellal let out a laugh "deep down I knew the tower couldn't be completed" Jellal said "but Zeref compelled me to do it" Jellal told her "he kept forcing me to complete the tower, I was like a freight train with no breaks" Erza grip on Jellal started to lighten as a tear formed in her eye, "so go ahead kill me" Jellal told her "isn't that why you came to find me"

Erza froze as she looked at him an image of his younger self appearing in her head

The Etherion had fully appeared above them as it started to make the tower shake and fall apart, Erza let out a heavy sigh before placing her sword down "if you have to die, it won't be by my sword" Erza said as she allowed Jellal to stand up "this is the end, for both of us"

"It's a grim fate," Jellal said

"All this time," Erza said "you were just one of Zeref's puppets"

"I fell to him, because of my own weakness," Jellal told her "my mind and body were split"

"I'm sorry," Erza told him "I should have been there for you," she said "I hope you can forgive me"

Jellal smiled "of course I can, Erza," he said before pulling her into a hug as the etherion blasted down upon them

"We pray to the sacred light for forgiveness" Org shouted "fire the etherion at once"

A bright light shined over the tower causing waves to hit the boat "that light, it's aimed right at the tower" Happy called out

"Natsu, Erza" Gray called

Simon sat on the floor "no, the light, we were too late"

"Erza" Natsu called out as he ran up the stairs

Soon the tower was engulfed in a large light sending waves causing the boat to tumble over sending the group flying the tower shattered and fell apart landing in the ocean

Lucy and Gray landed in one of Juvias water bubbles and looked in horror as the tower their friends were in shattered to pieces

* * *

"Direct hit" someone shouted

"was the target destroyed, I need confirmation"

"To wonder how many innocent lives were in that tower," Org said as he stroked his beard

"but they were there, for the sole purpose of resurrecting Zeref," Michello told him "their safe had to made"

"I know that Michello," Org said "but I hardly doubt that will bring any comfort to the victim's families"

* * *

Lucy, Gray, Happy, Sho, Milliana, Wally, and Juvia all starred in horror as the smoke began to clear "No" Lucy muttered 'what am I going to tell Mira' she thought to herself as she felt tears forming in her eyes

"This can't be right," Happy said

the smoke started to clear more revealing a large crystal On the top were Erza and Jellal who broke their hug as Jellal stood up "we're alive" Erza asked as Jellal smiled "what did you do"

back in the magic council chamber the employees started working again "somethings wrong, magic fusion levels are disappearing, and another large source is happening"

"bring it on screen"

Soon the smoke cleared revealing a large lacrima in the shape of a tower "a crystal" Happy asked

"No," Gray told him " a lacrima"

Natsu stood up and shook his head he looked around "what the hell"

Simon also managed to get up "how am I still alive

Jellal contused to laugh as Erza looked at him in shock "it's finally complete" he said "at long last, the tower is complete"

"What"

"this is the tower of heaven true form," Jellal told Erza "the etherion blast was absorbed, and now the R-system is complete"

* * *

the magic council looked shocked as they saw the tower "how" Org asked

"it must have absorbed the etherion blast"

"but, that's impossible"

"Siegrain" Yajima said, "I think it's time you explained yourself," he asked before the man disappeared from sight, "what"

Ultear stood behind the man and smiled

* * *

Back in the tower Erza glared daggers at Jellal "you used me" she shouted

"your expression was priceless Erza" a voice called Erza turned around and saw Siegrain "he isn't capable of putting out his full power right now, so he had to use you"

"Siegrain" Era said through gritted teeth

Siegrain smiled as he walked past her "I don't understand what are you doing here" Erza asked

"you know" Siegrain started "it reminds me of when we first meet, years ago, do you remember"

"You had come to the magic council on a request," Jellal told her

"she attacked me out of nowhere," Seigrain said "I guess she mistook me for you"

"I can't blame her, after all, we do look alike," Jellal said

"You refused to let up on me until I confessed I was his twin," Seigrain said "but ever since that day you've been hostile towards me"

"can you blame me," Erza told him " if he really was your brother, you would have tried to stop him not cover up his tracks," Erza said "and I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him"

"is that so," Jellal asked

"a mistake on my part" Siegrain admitted "but my real mistake was running into you in the first place" Seigrain admitted "after all the trouble of getting on the magic council"

"nothing worse than having to come up with excuses on the spot," Jellal said

"I see," Erza said "you too have been conspiring together"

"Conspiring," Jellal said

"not exactly," Siegrain said

"it's a bit more complicated than that" Jellal said

"We're not twins, but the faces of the same person," they said in unison before Siegran started to glow before he merged with Jellal

"what" Erza "he was just a projection"

"You never suspected we were one and the same" Jellal told her "I hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you" Jellal smiled "you release, and everything after was all part of my plan to resurrect Zeref"

"how," Era said "how can you live with yourself knowing your whole life has been one huge lie"

"Magic power" Jellal said "I feel it coursing through me" Jellal smiled

* * *

back in Era the magic council was trying to figure out what happened "all that magic power in one place is destined to explode"

"We've been had," Yajima said before the building around them started to collapse

"what's going on," Org asked as the structure started to turn to dust "this is the arc of time, one of the lost magic"

Yajima looked around and saw Ultear standing her magic power activated "this is all for master Siegrain, or should I say master Jellal" Ultear laughed "his dream is finally complete"

* * *

"The R-system is one giant lacrima," Gray asked

"yeah" Wally answered "I guess that's what Jellal was talking about"

"it's been activated," Milliana said

"So is Zeref about to be resurrected," Lucy asked

"we don't know" Sho admitted "we may have built it, but we've never seen it in action before"

* * *

Jellal shoved Erza back who managed to land on her feet "seems someone is worse for wear" Jellal taunted her "don't tell me you wasted all your energy, fighting Ikaruga"

"Damn you" Erza shouted before she pulled out a large sword and charged Jellal striking him she turned again and pulled out another large sword "you bastard," Erza said before tried striking him again

"bye know, the magic council headquarters is a pile of dust" Jellal told her "I can't tell what a blessing Ultear has been" Jellal said "she's completely willing to die for my cause" Jellal said as he dodged another one of Erza's attack "I also need to thank her for being an ignorant fool"

"Damn you" Erza shouted as she struck again "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done"

Jellal smiled as Erza suddenly froze a wired abject formed around her arm causing her to stop and drop her swords "what is this"

"it's a binding snake," Jellal told her "I slipped it on to you when we had our heartwarming embrace" Jellal smiled as he walked up to her "now that I have the required amount of magic power, all I need is my sacrifice, this where you take center stage my dear"

"Soon your body will be fused with the magic power and reconstructed into Zeref's" Jellal informed her as he pushed her into the Lacrima "you know I really did love you Erza"

"No" Erza shouted as she tried to break free

"A great and powerful Zeref," Jellal said looking away from Erza "come forth as I offer you this women's flesh"

"Don't do this" Erza pleaded as Jellal ignored her "please Jellal"

"I got ya" a voice called out Jellal turned to see Natsu pulling Erza out of the lacrima smiling "Sorry, but Erza is an important part of our family, I won't let you hurt her," he said as the pair landed on the ground

Erza looked up as Natsu let out a sigh of relief "barely made that one"

"What are you doing here Natsu," Erza asked

"Geez," Natsu said "next time we're letting Lucy pick the vacation spot" Natsu joked "come on we need to get out of here"

"Sorry, but...I can't move" Erza admitted

"you can't," Natsu said before getting an evil grin "time for some serious payback" Natsu shouted before he began tickling Erza "this is what happens you tickle me Erza"

"this is serious Natsu," Erza said through laughs "stop goofing off" she calmed down before looking at her pink haired friend "Natsu you need to get out of here"

"Sorry, but I ain't leaving," Natsu told her "if you can't do the fighting then I'll have to pick up where you left off"

"You can't," Erza told him "besides, you don't know anything about him"

"who says you need to to know the guy to beat him up" Natsu questioned

"please Natsu," Erza said crying as Natsu let out a sigh before picking her up "what are you doing"

"You know I don't know a lot about you either" Natsu admitted "but I can still" he then punched her in the gut knocking her out "take you down" he played Erza on the ground as Jellal looked at him shocked

"Your more fullhearted than rumors make out you to be," Jellal said "what kind of satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme piano ver, org ost##]**

* * *

"I saw her smile," Natsu told him "she has one of the most beautiful smiles on the planet, yet she never shows it," Natsu said "when she wakes up this nightmare will be over, and she will be able to smile all the time," Natsu let out a sigh "if that meant I have to destroy this place, so be it"

"she's more than just a friend to me," Natsu said "she's family, and if you want to get to her, then you'll have to go through me"

"is that a challenge," Jellal asked "I would love to see your power up close and personal"

Natsu smirked "you asked for it pal," he said before he vanished from sight before Jellal could react, Natsu was already on top of him he swung his fist sending him into a wall Natsu then le[t at him again and let out several more punches

"{Fire dragon: wing attack]" Natsu shouted as he launched his attack at Jellal sending him upwards "{Fire dragon: Roar}" Natsu shouted before blasting Jellal with his most powerful attack

Natsu jumped back as the smoke cleared Jellal stood up without a scratch disregarding his cloak he smirked "is that really the best you can do" Jellal "I expected more from you Natsu dragneel" Jellal said "seeing as Makarov has you lined up to be his replacement as a wizard saint"

"I wanted to witness your power for myself, but if that's all you got, then I'll end this now"

"oh yeah"

* * *

 **[##Haja no Sen Kaze Ost##]**

* * *

"You must be punished, for interrupting my ceremony," Jellal said "allow me to show the power of my heavenly body magic {meteor} before Natsu could land another punch Jellal vanished from sight and began attacking him Natsu was unable to land any hits

"damn," Natsu said as he jumped back "this guy is fast, I need to really on all sense to beat him," Natsu said "sight, sound, smell, feeling" Natsu then turned to a punch but Jellal dodged and hit him "he's getting faster"

"it's over" before Natsu could react Jell unleashed a flurry of punches on Natsu sending him into the ground "now I'll show you the true power of dark magic," Jellal said "{seven star sword: Grand chariot}" a large beam of light struck Natsu creating a large opening in the tower "that spell has the impact of being hit with a falling meteor" Jellal said "I'm surprised his body is still in one piece after that" Jellal looked around "perhaps that was a little much, the R-system can't take any more damage or it will be rendered useless, I can feel the magic energy seeping out"

Jellal turned to look at Erza "it's time Erza" he turned to walk towards her only for a rock to roll past him he turned to see Natsu struggling to stand up he then threw another rock that hit Jellal

"like that" Natsu asked "that was my sneak attack since the towers now a giant crystal, shattering it would mess up your plans," Natsu said as a look of anger grew on Jellals face "today's not your day buddy" he said before slamming his fist into the ground causing it to break

"what are you doing"

"what," Natsu said a grin appearing on his face "you didn't know to destroy stuff was my main thing a few years back," Natsu said smiling " cause I'm all fired up, more so then I've ever been before!" Natsu said as his magic energy began to fill the room matching Jellal's

"you bastard" Jellal shouted "you won't get in my way"

"what you wanted me to go all out," Natsu told him "don't blame me if neither of us survives"

* * *

 **To be** **continued**

 **And that's it**

 **A few things about this chapter**

 **First, can we all just admire how awesome of a villain Jellal was, I mean he is certainly underrated as a villain? I mean how he played Erza with the unable to control his actions so he could fire the etherion, he truly was something special, he definitely needs to be brought up more in anime villain talks cause the guy truly was black-hearted. don't get me wrong I like him as a good guy, but I just feel he was too short lived as fairy's tails most dangerous foe. and to all of you wondering, I will not change Jellals path in this story, I just like it much(this means it's crossing my mind)**

 **Second, can you guys tell me how you feel about the relationship between Natsu and Erza, I know they were the big sis-little bro type thing in the actual series but in this story I made it Mira, how do you guys feel about it, seeing as this pretty much shows us the strings of that relationship, and do think it's missing here, I just wanted to now.**

 **those are my two main concerns anything else please tell me, with that I will bid all of you ado**

 **Happy holidays**

 **Lucy: hey Natsu what makes Magnolia home to you**

 **N atsu:actually it's you guys that make it feel like home**

 **Lucy:really**

 **Next time:Home**

 **Natsu: yep**

 **Lucy: you just one big softie aren't you**

 **Natsu: shut up**


	40. My final prayer

**hey, guys welcome back to the next chapter of a fairy tail, re-told, first I want to say I forgot the ending crawl for the last chapter that should be fixed soon. if you don't care about that well were almost to the finale of this chapter and continue to read and review**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Jellal was able to fire etherion turning the tower into a giant lacrima**

 **Lucy: and Natsu and Erza are trapped inside**

 **Gray: we can only hope they're okay**

* * *

"You think they're okay up there," Lucy asked she was concerned about her friends hoping both were okay

"there two of the strongest wizards I know," Happy said "they can handle this, I know it"

"he's right," Gray said "since we can't help them, all we can do is wait," Gray said as he put a shoulder on Lucy

Back in the tower Natsu and Jellal glared the magic energy around the increasing by there presence 'so he was holding back' Jellal thought to himself

* * *

 **[##Haja no Sen Kaze Ost##]**

* * *

"what's the matter" Natsu mussed, "I thought you wanted me to go all out"

"I've had enough of you" Jellal shouted "this is where your story ends Natsu Dragneel"

"well if that's what you want," Natsu told him "then come and show me what you got"

Jellalshot another blast at Natsu who jumped out of the way "too slow" Natsu called to the man as he jumped up "know I got you" JEllal sent another blast sending Nasu back he smiled as he held onto the blast

* * *

 **My final prayer**

* * *

in the corner, Erza started to come to as the smoke went into her face she looked as Natsu and Jellal contuied there fight "Natsu" Erza called as Natsu stood up

"What's the matter" Natsu called out to the man, so worried about wrecking your precious tower, that you're not going to go all out" Natsu shouted at the man" that ain't going to work against me"

"shut your mouth," Jellal told him as he blasted Natsu again only the boy to jump up "{Fire dragons: brilliant flame}" Natsu called out before he sent a large fireball into the tower destroying more of it in the process

"he's aiming, for the tower," Erza asked as Natsu landed on the ground letting out heavy breaths Jellal was beyond furious

"I waited too long," he said "I won't let some punk destroy all my hard work"

"tough break," Natsu said as he let out several breaths

"be careful Natsu," Erza said "you barely have the strength to stand"

"You'll pay" Jellal called out as he gathered a large amount of magic energy causing the dust in the tower to move toward him

Erza looked up "huh" Erza saw as her shadow was heading towards the light "why is my shadow going twads the light" she looked up "oh no that spell"

"this is the end for you Salamander"

"No" Erza called jumping between Natsu and Jellal who stopped his spell "you wouldn't want to lose your sacrifice"

"that would be a problem," Jellal told her "however, the ceremony, requires someone comparable in strength to the ten wizard saints" Jellal smiled "your, not the only person who fits that description, I'll worry about that after I kill the both of you" JEllal shouted as he started his spell again

"Erza" Natsu called "get out of the way"

Erza shook her head, I'm the reason you're in the mess in the first place" Erza told him "the least I can do is make sure you're safe"

Jellal smiled "{heavaly body magic: Altaris]" Jellal launched the attack at Erza who tried to guard herself only for somoen else to jump in the way of the blast which sent an explosion around the pair

In the water bubble, Sho gripped his heart "what wrong Sho"

"I don't know" he admitted" he looked at the tower "but I think something bad just happened"

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost##]**

* * *

Erza and Natsu starred in Horror as Simon stood in front of them his mast was half broken and blood covered his cloths as he fell over

"Simon" Erza called out

"I thought you were still lurking in my tower, you despicable pest" Jellal called out

"You were supposed to leave the tower," Erza told him as she rushed to her friend who let out a cough in pain

"I couldn't" he admitted as he tried to move only for Erza to stop him

"don't move," she said as she held him "Simone everythings going to be okay"

Simone smiled before letting out another cough before he looked at Erza he wiped a tear from her face as he smiled "you were the only person who could make me smile" he told her

"No don't die, Simon," Erza said as Simon looked at her an image of a younger Erza appearing in front of him as tears formed in his eyes

"I just" he let out another violent cough "that... I always loved you" he said before he hand went fell to the ground before he closed his eyes

Erza had a look of shock in her eyes as Simone body stopped moving Natsu had to step back as Erza let out a scream"Simon!" she screamed a tear falling from her eye "Noooo!" she shouted as Jellal started to laugh

"what a fool," he said "he gave his life trying to save, but he should have realized I not going to let either of you leave this place alive"

before Jellal could finish his sentence Natsu appeared and punched him the face

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme ost##]**

* * *

"shut up" he shouted before coming to a stop he was he breathing was heavy the look on his eyes was that of anger as the magic energy in the air started to go into his body Natsu picked up a piece of the lacrima and ate it before attacking Jellal again

Jellal had to jump back in shock "he's eating the ether-nano from the etherion blast" JEllal said in shock "is he insane"

Natsu tried to move before letting out a vilote cough "Natsu" Erza called out "how could be so stupid, ether-nano is made from all kinds of elemental magic, it'll poison you"

Jellal laughed "well it certainly makes my job easier if he kills himself," Jella said Natsu then let out a wave of magic power as the ether-nano around him turned into a fire as a dragon-shaped around his body scales started to grow on Natsu as the fire surrounded him"impossible, his body absord the ether-nano" Jellal said in shock

Natsu let out a growl before he charged at Jellal punching him into the ground "you made Erza cry" he shouted as he slammed him through the floor "and I'm not going to let you get away with that" Natsu shouted as he the fell through the tower "I made a promise, and I'm sure as hell going to keep it"

"Natsu, promise me you'll take care" SImones words rang through Natsu head

"ouch her again and I'll kill you" Natsu shouted at Jellal

"Your threats don't scare me" Jellal shouted "{meteor}" Jellal shot from Natsu hand and laughed "you'll never catch me at this rate and speedNAsu stopped and caught himself on a ledge he shot himself up in a mere moment he landed a punch on Jellal making the man spit out blood the two shot back up to the top of the tower "I won't lose" Jellal shouted as he kicked Natsu back

"I'm destined to create a land of freedom" Jellal shouted "there is a reason, I'm the only one who is able to sense lord Zerefs presence, it's because I am the chosen one," Jellal told Natsu "once he's been resurrected well work together to create a world that is truly free"

"you're going to do that" Natsu shouted back "by taking the rights of everyone else in the world"

"if that's what must be done to change things" Jellal shouted as eh contuied to attack Natsu "I could care less about what happens to feeble minded people like you" he shouted as he summoned a large magic circle

"he's casting the abyss break," Erza said "but why" Erza shouted "you'll destroy the tower, so many died to create"

"you fools," Jellal said "since it's been done, I can make another in half the time" Jellal shouted before a gash opened on his side "what the" JEllal then remembered when Erza cut him with her sword "damn it"

* * *

 **[##the last magic theme##]**

* * *

"You'll never know what it means to be free" Natsu shouted as Fire consumed him again and he shot towards Jellal "not as long as your being controlled by that spirit" Natsu shouted as he fires formed a dragon "you can do it Jellal free yourself" Natsu then punched Jellal into the tower causing a chain of explosions which could be seen outside

"was that another explosion," Sho asked

"no way" Happy said "that's got to be Natsu"

"he must be fighting somone," Lucy said "I hope he's okay

"No way to tell," Gray said "but it looks like he's going on a major rampage"

Jellal landed on the ground defeated his wizard saint badge clicking on the ground

Natsu landed on the ground standing tall as Erza smiled "so that's his true power" Erza said "the true form of the dragon slayer"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver ost##]**

* * *

Erza smiled as Natsu stood in front of her he turned back and smiled at her as she smiled back'it's all finally over' Erza said 'now Sho, Wally, and Milliana are truly free'

Nasu tumbled to the ground as Erza rushed to her friend "Natsu" she shouted as she grabbed him "thank you" she said as Natsu scales started to disappear "for everything"

the moment was short-lived when the tower began to shake and fall apart

"Wow pretty" Milliana mussed

"this bad news"

"the ether-nano in that thing must be growing unstable" Gray said

"What's that," Lucy asked scarred

"Yes, that much ether-nano from an etherion blast shouldn't be held in one place," Juvia said

"it's going to keep building until it explodes" Happy shouted

"what," Wally asked in shock "then we'd better start making tracks are we're done for" Wally shouted

"if that thing explodes," Gray said, "we're all done for"

Erza picked up Natsu before she could run she looked back at Simons lifeless body as it slid off the edge "goodbye Simone" Erza said as she ran off the tower began to crack and explode at every turn knocking the pair down

"Damn it," Erza said "all this magic energy" Erza looked around "even if we escaped the tower, we'd still be caught up in the blast"

Erza looked around "think" as she looked towards Natsu "now it's my turn to save you"

Erza looked around "if I can't contain the blast or stop it" Erza stopped when Jellal words rang through her head 'your body will fuse with magic energy, and break down to form Zeref's body"

"Mabey" Erza looked at the Lacrima "I have no choice," Erza said as she placed her hand in the expanding magic energy as she went she let out a sigh "I was afraid it would reject me, this is a risk I have to take"

Natsu came too and saw Erza trying to merge with the Lacrima "Erza, what are you doing"

"Natsu," Erza said as she looked at him before smiling

"what's going on," Nasu asked "are you trying to go back in that thing," Natsu asked as the tower shook again

"Now you see," Erza said "the magic energy in the tower if growing to large" Erza explained "but I can stop it if I fuse with it"

What no" Natsu got to try to stop her but fell down "there has to be another way"

Erza smiled before looking at Natsu "before I met you" Erza explained "I was cold and distant from everyone" she looked back "but, you Gray, Lucy, and Happy, you made feel like I was part of a family again" Erza smiled "If I never met any of you, I probably wouldn't be standing here today" Erza smiled as she went into the Lacrima "I can't thank any of you enough"

"Erza no" Natsu shouted as Erza was consumed by the Lacrima her body disappearing in large light as the tower began to glow

"On no" Wally shouted "it's going to blow"

"NO look" Gray shouted as the tower shot a beam into the sky "the magic energy is being shot into the sky"

A large blast shot from the tower sending the group away in the waves as the tower exploded "where's the tower" Sho shouted "it was there a minute ago"

"No," Lucy said "Natsu, Erza where are you" Lucy called as smoke left the area

 **Flashback**

Erza stood with Porlyusica as she started to remove the badge around her face behind her was Makarov he smiled as the healing wizard showed her a mirror

Erza jumped back in shock "my eye" Erza said "I don't know what to say" Erza said as a tear left her eye

"what," Porlyusica said"I must have done something wrong"

"No it's okay," Erza said "I've probably cause I've cried so much," Erza said smiling "that I have no more tears to shed

Porlyusica sighed as she turned to Makarov "so is this another one for Mavis," she asked

"No," Makarov said "the little girl wants to see the world"

Porlyusica turned and looked at her "I see, and where did you find her"

"out on the road" Makarov informed her "she knew rob"

"our rob, "Porlyusica asked "where is he know"

"dead" Makarov said as Porlyusca stepped back and looked at the girl one last time

 **End flashback**

Erza floated down she had no idea where she was she looked around "where am I"

* * *

 **And thats it**

 **First I want to say sorry I forgot the ending crawl last time, it should be up there now, or it not then well it should be soon, other than that nothing much for me to talk about, so later**

 **Happy: did you guys here the news, the new pubs been finished**

 **Natsu: really, dang how long have we been on vacation**

 **Happy: I don't know, but I hear we got a pool**

 **Natsu: a pool, wow that awesome**

 **Next time: Home**

 **Natsu: Hey I thought cats didn't like water**

 **Happy: that's a myth**


	41. Home

**Hey, guys, here the final chapter in the tower of heaven arc, it really has been a fun ride, and I hope you enjoyed the arc as much as I did, anyway here's the final chapter read and review as you please**

 **Last time on a fairy tail retold**

 **Gray: we were able to escape the tower of heaven**

 **Lucy: yeah but w have no idea where Natsu and Erza are**

 **Happy: I hope they're okay**

* * *

Erza floated around 'am I still inside the lacrima, no this feels different ' Erza said as a bright light shined on her she looked down and saw her friends alongside Mavis and Makarov and a few other people standing in front of something when she looked closer she saw it was her grave

"No," Erza said "this means I'm dead"

Mira stepped forward and placed some flowers in front of the grave as Lucy continued to cry "Erza" she said "she was the strongest one of us"

Gray looked away as he let tears fall from his eyes "there was nothing we could do"

"She touched many lives," Makarov said "as by decree of the magic council, we declare Erza Scarlett an eternal member of the ten wizard saints

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

Mira let out a sigh "I just wish Natsu was here" Lucy looked at her and nodded "I don't think he took this very well" Mira revealed

"NO," Erza said "I sacrificed myself, so they could have a better future," Erza said "I never wanted this" Erza said as she began crying they are around her began to glow as a hand reached out and grabbed her

Erza awake again she looked around and saw she was on a beach 'where am I" Erza said as she saw Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Sho, Milliana, and Wally running to her

"what," Erza said as she looked over she saw that Natsu was carrying her bridal style a tear came from her eye as Natsu walked the pair onto the beach "Natsu," Erza said "I was lost in that ether-nano, and you found me"

Natsu placed her down as he got on his knees " I know how you feel" Natsu whispered "and I feel the same way" he said as tears started to come from his eyes "promise me you won't ever do that again

"Natsu I"

"Promise" Natsu shouted years running down his face as Erza gave of a smile before touching their heads

"I promise," Erza said before the pair stood up 'I think I understand know' she said as Lucy ran up to her and gave her a hug as she shouted how worried she had been 'you don't die for your friends, you live for them' Erza smiled before she hugged the girl back "cause there lives, wouldn't be the same without you in it" Erza said as tears came from both her eyes

* * *

the next day Nasu laid past out the bed covered in bandages from head to toe

"I didn't think it was possible for somone to sleep so much," Lucy said

"yeah well that what he gets for eating all that ether-nano" Gray mocked as Natsu shot up

"say that again, and I'll smack ya" Natsu shouted

"hey your awake" Happy said before Natsu passed out again

"that punk woke up, just to pick a fight with me" Gray shouted

"I know I've said this already," Erza said "but sorry for all the trouble"

"Hey," Lucy said "it's okay"

Erza then turned to Juvia who was fawning over Gray "and I should thank you as well"

"Oh don't mention it" Juvia laughed "Juvia just wanted to help out"

Erza smiled as she thought of her friends

Later they were on the beach in normal clothes "hey we just wanted to say sorry, for everything" Wally said

"I know," Erza said "but I should be the one apologising if I had gone back sooner, then Simone might still"

"we already forgave you, Sis," Sho said

"yeah" Waly added "Simone was a great man, I just thought you should know cause he always loved ya"

"Shush Wally," Milliana said

"I knew how he felt," Erza said

Erza smiled "we can only move forward for him," Erza said "its what he would have wanted for us" Erza smiled before leading her friends inside "come on, I should properly introduce you to Natsu"

"you've grown strong, Erza" a voice called out which caused Erza to look back

"it must be my imagination," Erza said as she walked inside

* * *

Later Lucy sat at her desk writing with Natsu lying on her bed behind her 'after things settled down and we were able to relax at the resort, Erza opened up to me about everything, she said Jellal was probably the one who merged with the ether-nano in her place, the more I think about, the more it seems likely, mabey after he was free from Zeref's possession he reverted back to his old self" Lucy sighed as she finished writing "I can't help but feel bad for Jellal in the end, he was another one of Zerefs victims"

Lucy stopped

Gray then came into her room and sat at the foot of her bed Juvia came in after and sat next to him

"what's wrong," Lucy asked

"it's Erza," Gray told her which got Natsu's attention " overheard her friends talking about leaving," Gray said

"you don't think she's going to go with them," Lucy said

Gray said nothing as he looked out the window" not sure, but I think we should get ready to go our separate ways"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza was on the beach where she found Sho, Wally, and Milliana packing a boat

"what are you doing," Erza asked

"Sister," Sho said in shock as he turned away "were leaving," he said which shocked Erza "we've spent our whole lives trapped in that tower"

"I understand," Erza said "I won't stop you"

"You could come with us Erzy," Milliana said which shocked Erza who looked down

* * *

, "I think it's for the best," Natsu said shocking the group

"what," Lucy asked

"those guys are her family," Natsu told them "if she wants to go with them, we can't stop her"

"Gray was about to say something but stopped deep down, he knew Natsu was right, if Lyon had asked him to stay, he probably would have gone with him too

Lucy let out a sigh "I guess your right Natsu" Lucy said

Juvia wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words before she could try to ease the tension the door opened revealing Erza who looked around

"why are we all in Lucy room," she asked entirely confused at the situation

"Erza" Lucy asked

"we thought you left," Happy said

"leave," Erza said realizing what her friends were talking about she smiled thinking about what happened on the beach

 **Flashback**

Erza looked down before she gave a smile "I'd love nothing more than to travel with you guys" Erza said "but I can't this time"

Sho and Milliana's face fell as Wally looked the other way "why sis"

"it's complicated, but" Erza looked at her friends before smiling "In the years since we separated I was alone, but know I belong to a family"

"I see," Sho said

"I hope you guys understand," Erza said "I can't leave them," Erza said "and I don't want to force you guys to follow me," Erza said which got a look from her friends

"huh," Milliana asked

"what do ya mean," Wally asked

* * *

 **[##Kizuna ost##]**

* * *

"all you need to follow your own path" Erza explained "to learn who you are and where you belong," Erza said "its something you have to discover for yourself, and once you find it" Erza said as an image of her friends appeared in her head "it'll never stir you wrong"

"Sister," Sho said "thank you," he said "for everything"

"Yeah," Wally said "we'll see each other again"

"Yeah," Milliana said "can't wait"

Erza smiled as her friends sailed off "this is something you will learn to live with, I will always be with" Erza said "never forget that"

 **End Flashback**

The group stood there not sure what to say after that "Erza" Natsu said "are you sure"

"Yeah," Gray said

"it's fine you guys," Erza said "I wanted this" Erza gave off a smile "the old me would have given the world to have them at my side, but know they need to follow their own paths" Erza smiled as she looked at her friends again "but I realized I can't show them anything cause I'm still learning"

Natsu and the others looked at each other before smiling

* * *

 **[##fariy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"Well," Natsu said "welcome home Erza"

Erza smiled "after so long," she said "I finally found a home," Erza said "and it's with all of you" they all went in for a group hug as Juvia hung back she smiled 'I wish'

"hey Juvia" Gray called "you want to join," Gray said as everyone else smiled as the water women smiled before joining the group in there hug she smiled "I guess I found a home as well," Juvia thought to herself

"we all have," Lucy said

"And I wouldn' trade any of you for the world," Natsu said as the group contuied there embrace

* * *

The next day the group stood in shock as the looked at the newly rebuilt fairy pub "this is a pleasant surprise" Erza said

"Yeah Lucy agreed

"I can't believe they finished it while we were gone" Happy said as he stared at the building (it's practically the fairy tail guild second building)

"Wow," Gray said as he looked around

Lucy turned and sighed " do we really need a gift shop"

"Hey Max" Happy called out "been a while since we saw you around here"

"Yeah," the boy known as Max said "Mavis convinced me to go to school so I could get a degree in business"

"it's nice to meet ya," Lucy said

"well your the famous Lucy" Max said "I've heard a lot about you"

"Something tells me I don't want to know about all the crazy things they told you," Lucy said as she shrunk down

"the gift shop was an old idea in order get funds for the place," Max said "ya know when its dry season around here"

Lucy laughed as the group contuied onward into the wizard congregating area "wow pretty"

"Looks nice," Natsu said "hate the new smell though"

Gray looked at him confused "why" he asked

"It's a dragon slayer thing" Natsu muttered to which Gray nodded Levy came and greeted the group "hey guys welcome back," she said "are you guys doing okay"

"we're fine," Lucy said

Levy smiled before she leads the group giving them a grand tour of the place to the top floor, to the new pool in the back

"I'm so glad you kids are alright" a voice called out the group turned to see Mavis followed by Makarov

"Master," Natsu said

"this young lady was looking for you," Mavis told them the group turned to see Juvia who had changed up her look she had cut her hair shirt and was in a white dress with a blue outline "sorry I'm late"

Erza smiled "No it's alright," Erza said "like the new look"

Juvia blushed "thank you"

"Hey girl" Lucy called out

"we will fight for Gray" Juvia shouted sending a wave of dark energy towards Lucy

"Since we're on the topic about your team expanding," Mavis said with a hint of fear "there's someone else, I want you kids to take on"

"really who," Lucy and Gray asked

they turned and much to their shock Gajeel was sitting at a table he looked at them as they jumped in shock

"Gajeel" Gray asked "what is he doing here"

"it's okay" Natsu interjected, "I asked him to come here"

"what," Lucy asked

"Natsu had asked me about him before we left," Juvia said, "Juvia told him he couldn't get any work, it's not like she likes him or anything"

Gajeel let out a scoff as he looked away "listen only I came here was because I'm desperate, and I ain't joining neither of the sissy guilds" Gajeel said

"Natsu are you sure about this" Erza asked

"Yeah," Natsu said "besides he's my sworn brother, I couldn't just leave him to dry," Natsu said "even though he's being stuck up about it"

"Whatever Salamander" Gajeel shouted

"now both of you calm down," Mavis told them "give it time, I'm sure Gajeel will fit right in around here"

"Alright," Lucy said

Erza and Gray nodded as Natsu and Gajeel contuied to glare at each other before walking off

the lights then dimed as the group sat down Mira appeared ready to sing she smiled when she saw Natsu and the other "hey Natsu" she called "gad you made it back safely" she said while she shot a glare that said 'I'll deal with you later'

she let out a smile "this song goes to team fairy tail" she called out "as they make their safe return"

Anata no inai tsukue wo natete

Kage wo otosu kyou wo Mou Hitori

Hoshizora miage Inori wo kakete

Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita

Namida kodayafurueru Toki no

Yami ni kujikesou na Toki demo

Wasurenaide

Kaeru bashou ga

Kaeru bashou ga Aru kara

Matteiru hito ga Iru Kara

Mavis smiled as Mavis finished her song "I'm so glad the made it back safely" she said

"as am I," Makarov said "I'm sorry for all the trouble they had to go through"

"it's quite alright old friend," Mavis said "it's the dawn of a new beginning"

Miles away a figure stood atop a hill he a tall muscular you man he had a lighting scar over his eye he smiled "look at them" he muttered before turning away laughing "I guess it's almost time, soon I will have my revenge"

* * *

 **and that's it**

 **Sorry I know I cut a few things but I was in a rush sorry sorry, that and I felt it didn't fit in with the story, anyway with that the tower of heaven arc is now finished, I hope you all enjoyed it, next time its the battle of fairy tail arc as I renamed it, the revenge of the thunder legion arc, I'll explain later**

 **the first chapter should be published by Wedsnday of next week at the earliest or by the lastest Friday**

 **So yeah that's it**

 **have a Merry Christmas one and all**


	42. enter: the thunder legion

**Hey, guys, I hope you had a wonderful holiday season, filled with laughs tears, and nothing but joy, and as promised (a day late, but whatever) the next arc of A fairy tail re-told this one will be called revenge of the thunder legion arc, or call it the fighting festival arc, whatever just know its' another arc and it's going to be just as epic I promise**

 **Let's get the show on the road**

* * *

Lucy walked along the shore with Gray and Erza behind her she played on the side as a pair of fishermen told her to be careful almost falling in Lucy laughed as she caught herself "man, this whole dry season of jobs thing is starting to get old" Lucy moaned "you'd think after we got rid of Phantom more jobs would pile in but nope"

"Ha-hah" Plue said appearing behind her

"you think it'll all work out," Lucy said, "what a happy thought"

* * *

 **enter: the thunder legion**

* * *

Later Lucy entered her apartment room Lucy looked around taking the room in. it has pure white walls covered by a pink wallpaper and a lot of storage space. Her main room is quite large and includes types of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. She also has a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

"Wow," Lucy said in shock "I'll have to thank Mavis for this" Mavis had said the group needed a permanent residence so she got them an apartment that was cheap and affordable, however, the place was offered for half off with Mavis assistant since she was an old friend of the owner

Lucy sighed as she got undressed and showered before she decided to call it in for the night once she got in bed, however, she felt something warm looking aver she let out a scream before jumping out of her bed

Erza and Gray barged in her room after the scream to see Lucy glaring at Nasu who was asleep in her bed "Natsu" Lucy shouted holding onto his scarf as the pink haired boy woke up

"Morning," he said tiredly

"get out," Lucy said pulling his scarf as he fell back on the bed talking about five more minutes

Gray let out a laugh as Erza shook her head "give Nasu back his scarf ya meanie" Happy called out barley awake Lucy calmed down and looked at the object she held in her hand

"this," Lucy said as she held it felt extremely warm "come to think of it I've never seen him without it," Lucy said

"he must really like it," Gray said "why else would he wear all the time"

"it was a gift from Igneel" Happy explained

"I see," Erza said "he keeps it as a reminder," she said looking at Natsu who was still asleep on Lucy'ds bed

"Sorry for falling asleep on your bed Lucy," Happy said

letting out a sigh Lucy waved it off as she looked at the dragon slayer who let out a groan of pain "is he going to be okay"

'Yeah" Happy said "this normally happens when he eats something other than fire," Happy said

"this has happened before," Gray asked

"Yeah," Happy said looking away "it's a long story but, he got into a fight with Laxus and lost" Happy said

"Laxus" Lucy said " isn't that Makarov's grandson"

"Aye," Happy said "he had a falling out, and disappeared after Mavis managed to beat him" Happy explained"he's known as the fallen son"

"Fallen Son," the group asked

Happy looked up "well you know those symbols Mavis gave you guys," Happy asked as the group nodded "well there mostly her blessing giving you strength" Happy said "but for Natsu, Mira, and Mystogan it's different"

"How so," Gray asked he was interested in know how powerful Natsu really was

"Well you should ask Mira she could probably explain it better than me," Happy told him "but know those symbols give the wear a boost of power based on there already high amount," Happy told him which got the group to shake

"damn," Gray said

"Yeah," Happy said "it's really complicated though"

"Alright then I guess it's off to bed," Erza said "you want me to move Natsu"

'No it's fine" Lucy said "he deserves all the rest he can get"

Erza nodded as she and Gray left the room Lucy turned back and smiled at her partner "I'll give you a past cause your sick, but you owe me for this pyro"

"oh yeah," Happy said "this might help out with the money situation" Happy said as he handed Lucy a paper

"what's this," Lucy said as she grew a large smile on her face "a miss fairy queen beauty pageant, and the reward his 500,000 jewels," Lucy said with excitement before her expression dropped "is Mira in it"

"of course," Happy said

"damn it," Lucy said "looks like it'll be a tough bout" Lucy shouted as she hoped on top of Natsu "but I will prove that my beauty stands above the rest, and earn me some money"

Happy let out a sigh "I guess she doesn't mind ranking her friends when there's money involved"

* * *

IN the town of Shirotsume there is a dark guild the lies in hiding in its northern corner inside a man is sent flying back as three figure aper in their door

* * *

 **[##I dark forever##]**

* * *

"You laughed at us didn't you," one of the men said he was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin lightning bolt shaped strands jutting out backward from the sides of his head. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail, dark red knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. There are four yellow buttons closing said coat; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part, tucked inside the coat with a sword on his side his name was Freed Justine

"you want a fight you got one" somone shouted as they charged the group another member laughed "to think a pack of rats would have the guts to mock a proper guild" she had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. her hair was arranged in a sidewards ponytail and she wore a green dress that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. her name was Evergreen she then lifted her glasses and the two men turned to stone"

"what" the dark guild shouted

another man appeared next to Freed and Evergreen he was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. he wore a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes his name was Bickslow "lets party babies" soon three objects appeared and attacked the rest of the group destroying the guild in the process

"that's enough Bockslow" Freed said

"Aww," Bickslow said "but I wanted to have more fun"

"More fun"

"More Fun

"More fun"

Freed sighed "they'll have plenty of fun soon" Freed informed him "it's almost time

"so we're finally taking our revenge then," Evergreen asked "it's about time"

"You better not be jerking my chain," Bickslow told him "cause I've been looking forward to this"

"Who are these guys," somone asked

"oh no," somone said "they were with Phantom," he said "there was a sub guild, there known as the thunder legion," he said "they come from the same town Salamander is rumored to live"

Back in Magnolia, a man sat on a cliff he had yellow hair and a lighting scar he wore fur coat over his purple button-up shirt "soon" he muttered "your precious children are going to eat each other alive Mavis" he shouted his name was Laxus "soon I will have my revenge"

* * *

the next day Mira, Lucy, Erza and Gray were helping Makarov with some groceries fro the pub "the whole town is getting into the harvest festival spirit" Makarov stated

"don't forget the Fantasia parade" Mira added "Yeah people come from miles around to see it," Mira told them

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Erza said

"it is," Mira said as she looked at her inclusion of bread which was for Natsu to help him feel better Mira let out a sigh, 'might as well tell him to know' "Levy told me people think they saw Laxus"

"What," Makarov asked "he's in town"

Mira looked away "the less said about him the better"

Makarov let out a sigh as he remembered what Laxus had done in the past " I know, but of all times why now"

 **Flashback**

"Hey gramps" a boy called out it was a younger Laxus as he ran up to Makarov who turned to greet his grandson

"Hello my boy," he said

"You're not going to be in the parade this year," Laxus asked

"Now why would I do that, when I said I'd watch it with you this year," Makarov told the boy who jumped with glee

"alright" he shouted before running off "a no I can't see," he said trying to look over the crowd as Makarov laughed before picking him up and using his magic to grow so Laxus could see

"wow," Laxus said "next year gramps can I be in the parade"

"Sure I don't see why not"

 **End flashback**

Makarov let out a sigh "we should continue" he said walking off " we're going to be late

"wait that reminds me," Lucy said "Mira" getting the girls attention "why do they call Laxus the fallen son"

Mira let out a sigh "it's cause he was one the three children of Magnolia before me" Mira admitted

"how does that title thing work," Gray asked

"Mavis created after she liberated Magnolia from blue skull" there is only three at a time" Mira explained "it's not like a mark that appears on our bodies that's something else," Mira said

Lucy and the others nodded as Mira contuied walking ahead "it's more or less a unlock your hidden potential based on how strong your magic power is" Mira told them "which is why many say that we're on par with wizard saints"

"Okay," Lucy said "but where does this Laxus person fit in"

"well four years ago he challenged Mavis," Mira said " he lost in the end, however, Laxus stole the gift from Mavis and disappeared," Mira said " and we haven't seen him since"

"So there's actually four of you," Gray asked Mira just nodded as Erza walked up to her

"I take it there's more to this story," Erza asked seeing the uncomfortable look on Mira's face Erza stopped "I'm sorry, it must be personal," Erza said

"No" Mira assured her "it's alright, you guys deserved to know"

* * *

The next day was the day of the harvest festival and Natsu was still reeling from theether-nano consumption he walked around like a zombie"must eat everything"

"and we're sure he's going to be okay," Lucy asked

"Mira told us not to worry," Gray said "and just allow him to eat some food"

"I hope so" Juvia added

"well well, look what the cat dragged in" a voice called the group turned to see a slim man of average height with black, straight hair, which was initially styled in an undercut-like fashion, with most of it being kept quite short aside from a prominent wisp on the right part of his face. he had black eyes and a mildly prominent nose, with his most distinctive facial feature being his long, and thick lips. he wore a high-collared red jacket, with striped brown padding over the shoulders and neck areas, with part of it protruding downwards on the chest, following the zip closing the jacket. Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around his waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of white pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth. his name was Warren Rocko

"Warren" Gray asked surprised "didn't expect to see you here"

"Yeah," he said "I heard this place was a hotspot for solo-wizards and made my way here"

"guys this is Warren" Gray introduced them "he's an old friend from a job I did a couple years back"

"you mean the one where I saved your hide" Warren joked

"whatever" Gray said as Juvia laughed

"this is a nice event, to be honest," Juvia said

"Yeah," Warren told her, "they say that people come from all around to see their fantasia parade"

"I can't wait," Lucy said

"you're in the parade," Gray told her

"wasn't there something else I was in," Lucy said "the pagent" Lucy shouted before running off "thanks for the chat guys" they could hear

"A pagent," Juvia said a dark aura growing around her "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo" she glared which cause Gray to sweatdrop

"So I guess you're entering to"

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru ost##]**

* * *

In the fairy pub, a large crowd had gathered as Max stoop on the stage they had recently acquired, in a suit and bowtie "hello ladies and gentlemen" he shouted "it's finally here, the miss fairy queen beauty pagent, I'm Max Alors, sand wizard extraordinaire, and I'll be your host for this exciting event"

In the stands, Natsu Gray and Elfman sat together as Natsu chewed on some bread "I thought to see Elfman here, but you Natsu"

Natsu let out a groan as Elfman scoffed "it's cause he's a real man"

"Now let's begin our exciting contest, with entry number one," Max said as he moved away from the stage "she an exciting beauty that can drink you under the table any day of the week, Cana Alberona"

Cana then appeared from the smoke and gave a wave "alright show us your stuff" Cana smiled as she took her cards and waved then around her body completely covering her in them she then dispersed then revealing herself in an orange bikini as she smiled "the reward money can cover my tab"

"A bikini," Lucy said

"Mabey I should try that" Erza said popping up next to her

"huh," ucy asked confused "don't tell me you're in it too"

"whenever I hear the word contest, I can't help myself," Erza said smirking as Lucy gave a sigh

"well at least we have double chances of winning know" Lucy moaned

"exactly," Erza said smiling

"Next up, she may be new to town, but her magic is S-class," Max said "she's a radiant beauty rain or shine, it's Juvia Lockser"

Juvia came from behind Max and gave a big smile as she then covered her body in water "please let these feeling reach out to you my beloved prince" she then changed into a swimsuit as she stood in a beach background "Juvia hopes you like what you see"

"another swimsuit" Lucy shouted as Erza nodded

"and now it's time for entry number three" Max called out "she's stolen the hearts of many across the land," Max said "Mira"

Mira came out smiling as the crowd went crazy "my magic is transformation" she said smiling "So this year I'm going to show you a new side of me" she then covered her before changing to look like Happy "this my happy face, Aye" this caused the whole crowd to falter before she changed her face to Gajeel

Happy burst out laughing which caused Gray to smile "I'm glad someone's enjoying this"

Lucy giggled "well that's one less problem"

"and now for another newcomer, who requires no introduction," Max said

"that's my cue" Erza called out as she ran to the stage

"Erza Scarlett" the crowd went crazy again as Erza landed she smiled as Lucy groaned "when did she become so popular"

"let me show you a requip you don't get to see every day" Erza then glowed as her clothes changed to a gothic look with her tied back into a ponytail made everyone inside the pub blush as Erza laughed "looks like I win"

the contest contuied as Levy appeared using her solid script magic to wow the whole place and Bisca showed off her shooting skills

"and now for entry number seven" Lucy looked up

"okay it's time," Lucy said to herself she walked outside but before she could start some fell in right next to her

"make way," she said"for the true fairy queen has arrived

"huh" Lucy stood back as the smoke cleared and Evergreen appeared, this caused the whole place to jump back in shock "who are"

"Lucy" Makarov called out "get away from her"

"why" Lucy looked back to Evergreen who smiled before lifting her glasses and turned Lucy to stone

"oh no," Max said "this is bad, everyone run away" the whole crowd ran away as gray and Elfman got up alongside Makarov "Evergreen, turn them back to normal this instant, you'll ruin the festival"

Evergreen smiled as a voice came over "actually, the festival just getting started" a voice called out a lighting bot landed on the stage as the smoke clear Laxus revealed himself "the real fun is about to begin"

"Laxus" Natsu snarled as he got up "I should have guessed"

'So that's Laxus' Gray said to himself 'I imagined him shorter'

"it's time," Freed said coming from the shadows "you all will pay for the great humiliation of our guild, and our defeat four years ago" Freed said

"yea" Bickslow called out landed behind them "it's time for some fun"

"who are these guys," Gray asked

"there the thunder legion" Macao answered

"what are you guys up to this time," Wakaba asked

Laxus smiled " let's have some fun"

"that's enough," Makarov said "turn them back or else"

"you better watch it old man," Laxus said as Lighting bolt struck down and barely missed Lucy

Everyone stepped back as Laxus laughed "now that I have your attention" he gave a wicked grin "these chicks are now my hostages, so much as break the rules, and I'll shatter them one by one"

"this low even for you Laxus" Natsu called out

"I'm serious," Laxus said "besides I thinks it's time for a nap" Laxus then blasted Natsu with his lighting magic causing the boy to pass out on the floor

"Natsu" Gray called out

Freed and Bickslow landed on the stage as Laxus sighed 'when he wakes up he'll start to see things my way again, and he'll be back on our side'

"So naturally if you want me to return the girls to normal you have to beat us first," Evergreen said " you have three hours, and not a second more"

"Laxus" Makarov shouted

"later geezer," Laxus said before another flash of light appeared and they disappeared

"so it's high stakes hide and go seek," Macao said

"Come on" Elfman shouted "we need to man up and go save our girls" he shouted as everyone ran out of the building

Makarov let out a sigh before building towards the door "you brat, when I get my hands on you" Makarov came to a hard stop when he hit an invisible wall

Gray stopped and saw this "what's that matter"

"an invisible wall," Makarov said "come on Gramps," Gray said as he tried to pull the old man out the pair looked up to see a rune in the air "what's that," Gray asked "it looks like writing"

"it must be Freeds work," Makarov said "it's an enchantment"

"what's that" Gray asked

"it's a barrier formed by magic runes," Makarov said "anyone who steps inside, is bound by its rules, and the only to escape is to follow them"

"any idea what it says," Gray asked

"stone statutes and anyone over eighty years shall not pass," Makarov told him

"So you're really stuck," Gray asked

"I'm sorry, I can't help you" Gray sighed

"it's alright," Gray said "we can handle this, just so you know I'm not going to go easy on Laxus, just cause he's your grandson," Gray said before running off

Makarov sighed as he looked back "no one here is strong enough math Laxus" Makarov thought to himself, "he's still a child of Magnolia, if only Mira or Natsu where here" he turned and saw Reedus hiding in a corner "I see you"

"I'm sorry Makarov," Reedus said "I'm scarred laxus is going to hurt me"

Makarov chuckled "it's alright, go see Porlyusica, she might have a potion, for petrifaction" Reedus nodded as Natsu came too and sat up

"What happened" he looked around and saw Lucy was still a statue "where that coward run off to"

"Natsu," Makarov said running up to him "Laxus has forced everyone into his little game"

"really," Natsu said "and he's using the girls to make sure no goes against him"

"Yes," Makarov said "you have to stop him," Makarov said "you're the only one whose stands a chance"

"Understood," Natsu said "I'm coming fro ya Laxus" Natsu shouted before he hit the barrier and was stopped by the runes causing everyone to jump in shock

* * *

Alzack stood in the middle of town as Jet, and Droy ran up to him "find anything"

"No," Jet told him

"Damn it" Alzeck shouted "we need to hurry"

"I feel ya man, but getting angry won't solve our problems," Jet told him as a rune appeared around the three causing al to get into a fighting stance

"what's this" Droy asked

Runes then appeared in front of the men as they backed up "only the wizard who proves himself stronger will be allowed to pass" Jet read "they must be trying to make us fight, this is a dirty trick"

"Alright," Alzack said backing up "I'm sorry, but I gotta save her"

* * *

"why can't you get out" Makarov shouted "your, not a stone statue, don't tell me your over eighty"

"I don't think so," Natsu said the group stopped when ore runes appeared "what," Natsu asked

"Jet vs Droy vs Alzack" Makarov read

"why would those guys be fighting" Natsu asked

"what are you up to Laxus"

* * *

Alzack jumped from an explosion as Jet appeared from the smoke using his speed magic he attempted to knock Alzaack down but he dodged and shot into the sky

"{knuckle plant}" Droy shouted as he shot vines towards Alzack who managed to dodge again

"{Guns magic: Tornado shot}" Alzack called before blasted both Jet and Droy knocking them out

"Alzack winner" Makarov read, Jet and Droy KO"

"Why," Natsu asked, "what in the hell is going on"

Laxus smiled from his hiding spot "soon everything will come forth, let's see who will come out on top"

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **With that begins the new arc, this one is actually going to really hard and easy to write at the same time, but you'll see what I'm talking about in later chapters, also you finally learned about Mavis and her connection to Natsu, Mira, and Mystogen which is also a focus in this arc, it won't all be explained, but enough to where you have a general idea anyway I hope it wasn't too all over the place tell me your thoughts laters**

 **Natsu: the thunder legion is back I can't believe this**

 **Happy: Yeah, and they were all supposedly trained by Makarov so there crazy strong**

 **Natsu: Man I use to love sparring with those guys but know I'm trapped in this barrier**

 **Next time: defeat your friends to save your friends**

 **Happy: I don't think Gajeel can leave the barrier either, mabey you guys should get to know each other**

 **Natsu: as if, I have nothing in common with that tin can**

 **Gajeel: what does that mean ya fire clown**


	43. Fight your Friends to save your friends

**Hey, guys, I hope you're having a happy new year today and as a special treat here's the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told as I said in the last chapter this arc will be hard and easy to write at the same time anyway let's get going**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: the thunder legion arrived in Magnolia and turned all the girls to stone**

 **Gray: and we have oy three hours to find and free them, where's Natsu**

 **Happy: he's trapped in the pub with Makarov he can't get out**

 **Gray: then looks like we have to do this on our** own

* * *

A group of common folk sat at a table "I think I heard fighting" one of them spoke up

"really," another asked "I heard there been some trouble at the miss fairy queen pagent"

"and I saw three of those boys fighting in the street-" before the lady could finish two of the wizards from town burst from the wall next to them their name was Nab and Vijeeter the pair landed on the roof Vijeeter looked to outside were the own folk were shouting at them "what he asked"

before he could finish Nab attacked him again "I'm sorry to do this to you pal, but I gotta get through you to fight Laxus"

"I'm sorry but I won't go down that easy" Vijeeter shouted before he attacked Nab

below them Warren and Max were fighting each other both were unable to land any attacks "I don't know why you're trying this" Warren told the boy " I can read your attacks"

Max grunted as he created more sand "just because you can read my attacks doesn't mean you're fast enough to dodge them he shouted as he blinded Warren with his sand and attempted to punch him Warren recovered and hoped out of the way

"I hope everything's all right," somone asked

"yeah me too"

* * *

 **Fight your friends to save your Friends**

* * *

Macao and Wakaba stood in an alleyway both men were glaring at each other "I'm going to save Mira" Wakaba shouted

"I take it your wife doesn't know about your little crush," Macao told him

"Your just jealous cause your wife left you" Wakaba shot back

"that's crossing the line buddy"

Laki stood in the middle of a group of other female wizards all which were glaring at her "Laki, are trying to one-up us with that little haircut"

"thinking more people will notice you"

"you look like trash"

"you weren't planning on entering the pagent know were you"

Laki laughed as she messed with her now short hair "who thought I could cause so much fuss over a little hair chop" she mussed "I feel like a superstar"

"we'll teach you a lesson" they shouted but were quickly defeated by Lakis wood-make magic in another part of town Alzack defeated two more wizards

* * *

In the fairy pub Happy read off the list "Max vs Warren: the winner is Warren, Vijeeter vs Nab: the winner is Nab, Laki deafest four others, Macao vs Wakaba: in progress"

"what's going on here" Makarov shouted

"why is everyone fighting," Natsu asked

"I don't think they have a choice" Happy said "those runs must be hidden all over town, so there impossible to avoid"

"it doesn't make any sense," Natsu said as he again slammed his face on the invisible wall"I need to stop this" Natsu said" or hell I want to fight to"

"it's hopeless, " Happy said as Makarov sighed 'some things never change with him I see'

"this has to be a trap," Makarov said " if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we won't be able to save the girls," Makarov said "if on;y mavis were here"

Natsu nodded "that's probably why he attacked, he knows Mavis goes away during the harvest festival" he looked towards the girls again "I still think he could be bluffing though"

Makarov sighed 'even after everything that happened with him in the past, you still find it in your heart to trust him' Makarov looked at Natsu he smiled 'Mavis always said Natsu had the biggest heart out of us all, but I'm still worried'

"Besides, I won't let him hurt Mira again," Natsu said he then heard a click as the board updated itself "time remaining, 2 hours and 18 minutes, participants remaining, forty-two"

"what," Makarov said in shock, "that means more than half of the wizards in Magnolia have takin each other out"

* * *

In the alleyway, Maco attacked Wakaba again "{pruple rain}" Macao shot his fire at Wakaba who jumped back but disappeared "Huh"

"that was my smoke copy" Wakaba called out behind him "you losing your touch, but you were always too soft for your own good"

Reedus was now on the outskirts of town "I may be tired, but I can't give up, Makarov is counting on me to get the potion from Porlyusica" he said but before he could reach the east forest he ran into a barrier " oh no" he said "don't tell me Freed put a enchantment around the entire town"

Freed then appeared behind him "don't tell me you're trying to break the rules" Freed said "in this invasion, more of a test of skill and power, and all of Magnolia will be your battleground"

* * *

Meanwhile gray was running through the town he and Elfman had split up in order to avoid getting into any fights "damn it, where is the thunder legion"

"look its Gray"

"sup Gray"

Bickslow two babies then attempted to shoot Gray who managed to dodge landed in a cloathing store "those things were with that freak, I think his name was BIckslow"

"well if it ain't the new kid in town" Bickslow called out from behind him "what do you say we have some fun"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elfman had run across Evergreen he glared at the girl as she smirked at him "a real man wouldn't have to take hostages, let my sister go" Elfman shouted as he charged the girl

Evergreen laughed as she jumped out of the way and took off her glasses "well I'm not a man you know" she said as Elfman closed his eyes as Evergreen then kicked him into a flower shop "sure these lovely flowers for me, you shouldn't have" Elfman then walked out of the shop in a full body take over and a blindfold on "the only thing cute about you, is your name Elfman"

"let my sister go," Elfman told her as he attempted to attack her again only for her to dodge

"you expect to beat me while blindfolded" Evergreen said as Elfman then turned and attacked her again "I see, so you can follow my sent" she then smiled "but can you predict this "{fairy bomb attack:grimlin}" Evergreen shouted a large explosion consumed Elfman as he fell to the ground Evergreen smiled "aren't statues beautiful" Evergreen asked "no matter how ugly, once a beast has been captured in stone t turns into a beautiful piece of art, now submit to stone" Evergreen then lifted her Glasses turning Elfman into stone in the process"

* * *

Back in the pub, the board updated again "Elfman vs Evergreen: the winner is Evergreen" Happy read "I thought he'd be able to take her down"

"Now it says Gray is fighting Bickslow," Natsu said "he's always gotta hog all the fun'

"and Reedus s fighting freed" Happy said "looks like the thunder legion is entering the battle "

Reeds ran into a corner as Freed walked over to him "oh no Reedus said as freed got ready to attack

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru ost##]**

* * *

"stop right there" a voice called out it belonged to Lucy who was in her maid uniform "let's settle this man to man, I mean man to girl"

"and here I thought you were turned to stone," Freed said

"the magic wore off, so I came after you," Lucy said her voice shifted to real deep for a second "this man, I mean girl is a lot stronger then you think" she then began laughing as Freed look over to Reedus who was trying to escape he then cut Reedus down causing Lucy to disappear "you didn't think I knew about your magic, the ability to bring your drawing to life" Freed grinned "this may have been interesting if it had surprised me"

"Freed please don't do this" Reedus begged " I know Makarovs teachings still linger in there, you wouldn't do this," he said before he passed out

Freed sighed "now only forty wizards remain, victory, will soon be ours"

* * *

The board updated again showing Reedus defeat by the hands of Freed "damn it," Natsu said "the thunder legion isn't messing around"

"and we needed that potion from Porlyusica," Happy said

"I'm telling ya Laxus is bluffing," Natsu told his friend

"Ya think so Natsu" a voice called the group turned to see Laxus standing behind them

"when did you get here," Natsu asked

"it's a thought projection," Happy said

Laxus chuckled as he looked a the two "I'm surprised you're still here Natsu, what's the matter ya scared"

"no, I'm stuck you," Natsu told him as Laxus glared at Makarov

"so geezer, how does it feel" Laxus gloated " watching all your hard work fall apart," Laxus said "too bad Natsu or Mira can't get in on the game," Laxus said "cause without them there no one whose possibly strong enough to take on the thunder legion"

"don't count out Gray," Happy said " the guy's gone toe to toe with Natsu," Happy said

"hey" Nasu called out "what are you trying to say"

Laxus laughed "come on, there's no way that loser could match my thunder legion"

"I wouldn't underestimate his power," Makarov told the boy

* * *

Meanwhile Gray and Bikslow started their fight Gray dodged a couple of attacks "blind formation babies" Bickslow stated as his dolls stacked on each other and shot out a large beam which Gray managed to dodge

"your not to bad" Bickslow said "now gove me a victory formation babies" Bickslow stopped when nothing happened when the smoke cleared his dolls had been frozen "damn it," Bickslow said as Gray appeared and punched the man down

"{Ice make: hammer"} Gray shouted as he made a hammer and attempted to smash Bickslow he smiled as a group of manikins jumped in the way

"I guess you never heard of my sage magic' Bickslow said "I controlled my babies, souls, I've got an immortal army on my side"

"On his side"

"On his side"

"On his side"

"On his side"

* * *

 **[##Guren no Ikari Ost##]**

* * *

"Damn," Gray said "this guys' not messing around, " Gray said

"I guess I should let you in on a little secret," Bickslow said "as long as their objects around I can't possibly lose"

"if it won't work on them," Gray said "then I'll use it on you" Gray then tried to Freeze Bickslow but his dolls jumped in the way, he then laughed and ran off

"if you can catch me first" Bickslow shouted

"hey" Gray shouted running after him "fight me like a man" Bickslow then laughed before he turned a corner Gray stopped and looked around "crazy freak" Gray muttered "where'd he run off to know"

"getting warmer" a voice called out getting Gray's attention the boy looked up to see Bickslow standing above him laughing

"what are you trying to pull," Gray asked as rune formed around him "what, another one," Gray asked

"you're out of luck," Bickslow said anyone caught in this rune is unable to use magic," Bickslow said "looks like you're trapped in there all by yourself," Bickslow said then stuck out his tongue "but the artys going to be fun out here" Bickslow's babies then appeared and shot their beam at Gray causing a large explosion "I wouldn't bother getting up after that, there's no way you can win without your magic"

"oh yeah" Gray shouted as he jumped from the smoke he hoped on both sides of the builds and leaped towards Bickslow his dolls then appeared behind gray who smirked "Y'all want some too, he then looked to see a little girl staring out the window gray froze which allowed him to be blasted again

"that should do it," Bicksow said until Gray jumped again and hit Bickslow knocking him down Gray looked towards the girl whose mother had come to drag her away the pair hit the ground as Bickslow stood up he looked towards Gay "when my babies hit you, you stay down" he shouted as he looked to Gray who had passed out from his injuries "that blow would have hurt if I didn't have my helmet on" he laughed as he walked away

* * *

Laxus let out a loud laugh as the board updated stated gray's defeat "and that guy was your only hope"

"bullshit," Natsu said

"I know you guys pulled some dirty trick to beat him," Happy said

"who's going to beat the thunder legion know old man," Laxus asked

letting out a sigh Makarov looked at the boy "I know what this is about Laxus" Makarov said "please Laxus stop this and we can talk this out"

Laxus laughed "I expected you to put up more of a fight" Laxus smirked as Natsu growled at the man "I figured you'd think that, but no not this time old man," Laxus said "I want you to hand over your title of wizard saint to me"

"What," Makarov asked

"I want you to announce how I'm going to be replacing you as one the ten wizard saints, and that I will be allowed to establish a guild in Magnolia"

"You bastard" Natsu shouted " I should have guessed"

"settle down Natsu," Laxus said "if anything you should be on my side," Laxus told the boy "were the last time, don't tell Lissiana went and made you soft"

Natsu frowned "don't you let her name come out of your filthy mouth," he said through gritted teeth

Laxus laughed "oh yeah, I forgot she died" he turned away "and you couldn't even safe Mira of Elfman from Evergreen petrification" Laxus turned away "I'll be willing to spare her if you come back to my side," Laxus said " but you can only pick one"

"time to see what's more important," Laxus said "your partner or the girl who you call a sister" Laxus then vanished leaving both Natsu and Makarov to their own thoughts

"I can't," Natsu said "not again"

"Natsu calm down," Makarov told him "what happened in the past isn't your fault"

"I know but" Natsu would never forget that day he fought Mira they day everything changed

 **Flashback**

Natsu stood covered in marks as Mira backed away she had been holding back the whole fight and they were locked in a rune "Natsu stop, this isn't you" she argued "this isn't right"

"what do you mean," Natsu said "you've never understood me," Natsu said "what I am," Nasu told her "laxus has he knows I'm stronger than what I am"

"No," Mira said as Natsu attacked her again the two fell down Natsu heard Lissana scream both their name but he didn't care he contuied to attack Mira

"Fight back Mira" Natsu shouted as the girl did little but budge "is it cause I'm too weak for you"

"Natsu stop," Mira said with a weak breath it was then Natsu stopped at looked at her contuied Mira was bruised all over Natsu froze rain began to form on the boy as he slowed

"go on Natsu" a voice called "finish her" Laxus appeared behind him and smiled "she's the enemy"

"but"

"No buts Natsu," Laxus said as he wrapped his arm around Natsu Mira attempted to get up she glared daggers at Laxus

"get away from him," she said in "this is your fault ever since, what nonsense have you put in my brothers head"

"brother," Laxus said before laughing he then hit her with another attack causing the girl to scream in pain "I only took him cause no one else understands what he's going through"

"Mira" Nasu shouted as Laxus shot anther bolt Lissana jumped in the way the resoling blow sending her into a wall "Lissana"

Laxus laughed as he turned away " see now Natsu, these weakling are nothing, they only care now cause you've turned against them"

Natsu was frozen he looked at Mira's body who laid on the ground 'I did that' he thought Mira looked at Nasu

"Natsu please," she said before Natsu turned and ran away he ran into the distance leaving Mira and Lissana to the mercy of Laxus

 **End Flashback**

"I know gramps," Natsu said "I won't run away this time" he then slammed his face on the barrier again "if only I could get past this barrier"

"there has to be somone who could match Laxus and his pals" Happy said as they heard rumbling in the kitchen the grouped looked to see Gajeel pop up

"Gajeel" Natsu said

"he's eating the dishes too" Happy added

"Gajeel will you help us," Makarov asked

Gajeel smirked before he jumped over the counter "might as well" he said "don't worry, I'll handle this one" Gajeel said but before he could walk out the barrier appeared and stopped him shocking the rest of them

"Don't tell me you're over eighty to?" Natsu said

"do I look eighty" Gajeel shot back

* * *

Evergreen laughed as she took down a group of wizards "my," she said "what is this town coming to"

Nab and Laki were being hunted by Bickslow "we gotta get out of here" Nab shouted

Bickslow laughed "man without the three children you weaklings are nothing aren't ya," he said as his dolls blasted the pair

Alzack leaned against a wall as Freed appeared next to him "Freed, thanks to your enchantment, I've had to fight against all my friends" Alzack said "I may have done it for Bisca's sake, but that doesn't make it right"

Freed scoffed as Alzack attacked "{Guns Magic: tornado shot]" she then shot his attack at Freed who sliced through the wind landed on the ground before Alzack could move however he then clutched his lungs "what" he asked before he fell to the ground passing out

"anyone who uses magic in this enchantment will be robbed of oxygen" Freed told him "of course if you read the enchantment, you'd know that" Freed then walked away "how do they expect to be me when I write the rules, there know only two wizards left, fro the town that bested Phantom, what a pitiful display"

* * *

Back in the pub, Makarov starred in horror as he saw the number drop to two "I don't believe only two left"

"are you sure you're not faking being stuck in here," Natsu asked Gajeel

"as if," Gajeel told him "why would I do that"

"Now I'm angry and it's all your fault," Natsu said

"quit blaming everything on me"

"wait," Makarov said "you're the only two left," Makarov said in shock "there's no hope"

"damn it," Natsu said "mabey I could try to bring Erza back," Natsu said as he walked over to Erza's statue and placed her down

"what are you about to do," Makarov asked

"Well it's a long shot, but I was thinking I could melt the stone of her"

"that's not going to work" Makarov

"You got a better idea," Natsu said as he got ready

"be careful," Makarov said as Natsu grinned

"no kidding," Gajeel said "watch where you put those fire hands bro" Natsu then covered Erza as nothing happened until she started to crack

"ahh" Natsu shouted "I broke her somone get the glue," Natsu said as Happy asked if this place even had glue

"that's not going to work ya moron," Gajeel said "we need to use your fire and my Iron to weld her back together

the crack started to get worse as everyone started to panic the stone the broke of reveling Erza underneath "huh" the whole group shouted as Happy came back with glue

"I feel hot" Erza said "it was you wasn't it," she said as she glared at Natsu "were you trying to cook me," she said as she punched Natsu and Gajeel

"Erza's back in business" Happy shouted

"how did the spell break," Makarov asked

"not a clue," Erza said "but if I had to guess, I'd have to say it was my right eye"

"it must have weakened the spell," Makarov said as the board updated showing three wizards "yes know we have a fighting chance"

"it updates automatically," Erza asked "but there are only three people left"

"actually it's just you" Happy informed her "Natsu and Gajeel are stuck in hear"

the group stopped when the board went up to four "wait" Gajeel said"it went up"

"all of the girls are still states," Makarov said

"it couldn't be," Natsu said before he smirked "

"I take it things have taken a turn for the worst," a voice said in Natsu's head

"yeah," Natsu said as he got looks from everyone "Laxus is back"

"then I better be quick" the voice said

Natsu smirked "Erza track down Evergreen," Natsu said

"huh," Gajeel said

"you know where called the three children of Magnolia, cause there's three of us"

"Wait, so that means," Makarov asked

"Mystogen is back in town," Natsu said with a smirk

"who," Gajeel asked

"he's the guy that wiped out the guilds that were under Phantom," Natsu said "he may very be the strongest guy around her excluding Mavis and Gramps"

Laxu smiled from his hiding spot "figures that Mystogen would show up" Laxus said "looks like there's one more child to deal with"

Erza ran through the town looking high and ow 'Natsu told me to leave everything to Mystogen, which means I need to focus on Evergreen and free the girls'

a blast appeared as Erza jumped away she looked away and saw Evergreen standing on a building "well look what I found" Evergreen said " I thought I turned you into a statue"

Erza glared at Evergreen "you want to fight"

"My my," Evergreen said "it looks like our as feisty as they say Erza" Evergreen smirked "Natsu must hold you in high regard if he sent you after me"

Erza backed up as evergreen contuied to laugh " be prepared to face the might of the fairy queen"

* * *

 **And that's it For one this chapter took to long to write, but that's not important, however, I will say that I did enjoy writing it, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one, as always R &R so later**

 **Happy: oh yeah Erza back which means everything going to be ok**

 **Natsu: man I barely got to do anything**

 **Happy: mabey next time buddy, besides you really deserve rest after the tower of heaven thing**

 **Natsu: man**

 **Next time: thunder palace**

 **Natsu: I hope Erza doesn't steal my thunder too o much**

 **Happy really**

 **Natsu: giggles**


	44. The thunder palace

**Hey, guys welcome back to the next chapter of a fairy tail retold, and here's to a happy new year to all of you, I hope you guys have a fun year filled with laughs and joy, anyway as always R &R let's get started with the chapter **

**Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Laxus is back and wants to establish a guild in Magnolia**

 **Natus: and were powerless to stop in this stupid barrier damn it**

 **Makarov: so this is where you've been hiding**

 **Natsu: oh hey gramps**

* * *

Two explosions appear in the streets of Magnolia as Erza and Evergreen appear from the smoke both girls land on opposite buildings as Erza pulls out two swords

Evergreen laughs as she glares at Erza "let's see if you can live up to your reputation" Evergreen ask as Erza jumps towards her 'fool' she then lifts up her glasses and attempts to turn Erza back to stone

"not this time" Erza shouted as she closed her real eye and slashed at Evergreen who jumped out of the way

"So you must have an artificial eye" Evergreen said "that must be why you escaped petrifaction" Evergreen laughed "then try this {Fairy: machine gun}" Evergreen then shot small magic bullets at Erza who managed to deflect them and lept at the girl who dodged "try again" she said as she flew away

"coward" Erza shouted as she chased her

"you seem to be able to deflect my thorns" Evergreen mussed "but I wonder can you handle twice as many" she then created more thorns and fired at Erza who stopped to blocked them damaging her shirt in the process "looks like another fool will fall to my might"

Erza the changed out of her boots to her bare feet and grabbed two more swords she then sliced her way up the thorns shocking Evergreen, before the girl could react Erza pinned her down with her two swords ending the fight

* * *

 **The Thunder palace**

* * *

Evergreen tried to escape and looked in fear as Erza landed in front of her "now that I have your attention, stop with this foolishness" Erza said as she pointed her sword at Evergreen "release the girls, and I won't have to harm you"

Evergreen laughed "that's a bit naive don't you think" Evergreen told the girl "I'll have you know, my petrification, does more than just turn people to stone, remote control " Erza backed up in shock as Evergreen grew a dark look on her face "drop to your knees and beg for your friends lives, refuse and I'll shatter them"

* * *

 **[##fairy law theme##]**

* * *

Erza stopped before a bright light shined over Evergreens smile faded when Erza appeared in her heavens wheel armor with a dozen swords over them "so your another fool who's willing to die for there ideas" Erza said her hair covering her half her face as she glared at Evergreen "if they must be shattered, then I have no choice but to take your soul as retribution"

Evergreen started sweating as Erza approached her. she then let out a loud scream as Erza punched her in the face "if you're going to bluff, then do it right"

"Alright fine, you win"

* * *

Back in the pub Lucy and the rest of the girls all turned back to normal "what's going on," they asked as they looked around

"Lucy" Happy cried as he crashed into her chest

"there back to normal" Natsu cheered as they looked at the board "Erza vs Evergreen: the winner is Erza"

"you're all out of hostages boy" Makarov bragged "no more need to play your stupid game"

* * *

From his hiding place Laxus grew a look of anger on his face "how could you lose Evergreen," Laxus said "and to that loser Erza of all people"

"She's stronger than we give her credit for," Freed said arriving here Laus was "Bickslow and I should have gone after her"

"what are you doing here," Laxus asked

"I thought we would retreat for now" Freed said "without hostages, it will be harder to force Makarovs hand"

Laxus then shot a bolt of lighting at Freed before turning around "this fight ain't over" Laxus said "if you want to run leave and don't come back, I have no place for weaklings"

* * *

Back in the pub Natsu and Makarov caught girls up on the current situation "so Laxus want to put a guild in Magnolia"

"Damn him," Cana said behind Lucy

"Master," Mira said "we can't let Laxus go this time"

"Yeah" Bisca agreed "we need to put these traitors down in the dirt" and elbow from Mira caused the sharpshooter to stop and look at Natsu "sorry"

"don't worry," Makarov said "I on;y entertained him this long, cause your lives were at risk, but no more"

"come on," Natsu said "what else can the guy do" Natsu looked around "mabey next year we should have a torment of sorts, but you know friendlier"

"never change Natsu" Mira sighed as Natsu went on chasing Lucy 'he's just trying to lighten the mood"

Gajeel and Juvia stood on the side as they watched all this unfold "what's with the serious expression" Juvia asked

"it's nothing," Gajeel told her

"this certainly an exciting place, we've found work at," Juvia said

Gajeel scoffed "its never boring"

the text from the enchantment then started to move as it formed a giant version of Laxus' head "hey geezer, can you hear me" he called "I see that we no longer have hostages" Laxus said "that's fair, but that doesn't mean the games over just yet"

"what do mean," Nasu asked

"Yeah, cause now you're dealing with us" Bisca called out

"the rules have changed," Laxus said " so I've decided to activate the thunder palace" Laxus getting a shocked reaction from the entire group "you have one hour and thirty minutes remaining unless you're ready to surrender" Laxus let out a laugh as his image disappeared

several veins popped out Makarovs head as he shouted "you've gone too far this time boy" he screamed at the top of his lungs "I won't let you drag innocent civilians into this" Makarov shouted before he stopped and clutched his chest he then fell over

"Master" Mira, Natsu, and Cana shouted as they ran to the man who fell on the floor

"I'll go get his medicine" Mira shouted

"hang in their master," Cana said as Levy and Bisca backed up

"what did he mean by thunder palace," Lucy asked

"Natsu" Mira called "you need to look outside"

the group ran outside to find several lacrima floating in the sky "what is it"

"looks like lighting lacrima to me," Bisca said "which means Laxus is behind this" townsfolk all saw this and started to get worried

"there floating all over town," Lucy said

"they may not look dangerous, but those things are overflowing with lighting magic" Cana explained

"is the so-called thunder palace," Juvia asked "what happens when it activates"

"everything in town," Nasu said "will be burnt to a crisp"

* * *

 **[##relesed power ost##]**

* * *

"What," the group asked

"I won't let that happen" Bisca shouted "{requip: sniper rifle stinger shot}" she then shot one of the lacrima causing it to blow up

"aww yeah," Levy said "lucky for us we got a sniper on our side"

"One down, and now the rest," Bisca said but as soon as she moved she hit with a bolt of lighting causing her to scream and pain before she fell on the ground

"Bisca" the group called

"what was that, "Lucy asked

"it must be body link magic," Cana said "it strikes you back with the same amount of force you attack it with"

"what," Lucy asked "if that's the case, then how are we going to take them down"

"we gotta take down Laxus," Cana said

"In the meantime, I'll help the town evacuate," Lucy said as she ran off

"I'll come too," Happy said

"Bickslow and Freed are still out there" Cana called out "be careful you too" Cana looked back at Natsu ho gave her a nod

"you be careful to" he said which made Cana smile

"Oh come on Natsu it's me we're talking about," Cana said before she ran off

"Stay safe" Gajeel told Juvia before she ran off after Cana both him and Natsu stood still both looking angrily and feeling helpless

* * *

 **[##Yami Guild Ost##]**

* * *

People looked in terror as they wondered what floating in the sky as Laxus let out a maniacal laugh "how ya like that ya old geezer" Laxus said "now I have the whole town as my hostage"

Natsu still trapped in the pub glared as he starred at the thunder palace "damn you Laxus!" Natsu shouted "you've gone too far this time"

"isn't this a little far" Freed asked

"too far," Laxus said "I will decide how far is too far," Laxus said

"You bastard" Natsu shouted as he slammed his face against the enchantment trying to get out "if you want this place so bad why don't fight us for it yourself"

"this is a war to the bitter end," Laxus told Freed" and it's not over till one side is destroyed"

"When I get out of here" Natsu shouted "I'm taking you down"

"Natsu calm down," Levy said

"I can't" Natsu shouted as he contuied to punch at the enchantment "stupid invisible wall are everywhere"

"it's an enchantment," Levy said

"Yeah thanks, we already knew that," Gajeel told the girl

"well since it's a type of script magic I might be able to break the spell," Levy told Gajeel

"really," he asked

"you think you can do that Levy," Natsu asked

"Yeah," Levy said "and when I do, you and gajeel will be able to join the fight and track down Laxus"

Later the group were back in the pub main area Levy was crouched with a neat stack of books lying next to her as she flipped through pages trying to break the enchantment

"if I break this down" Levy muttered "I get l.o.s.u," she said "which means" Levy then went on saying on other things to which Gajeel didn't understand

"crazy" he muttered "we're speaking the same language, and I have no idea what you're talking about"

"of course," Levy said shocking Gajeel "the l. and the S. are nothing but bluffs, so the key phrase must be Arth" she said

"Um sure," Gajeel said as he looked over to Natsu who was still banging his head on the barrier "what's the story between Salamander, and Laxus"

Looking up Levy let out a sigh "four years ago Laxus tried the same thing" Levy told him "but Mavis was her and was able to put a stop to it"

"okay I know that," Gajeel said "but where was Salamander"

"he" Levy froze as she looked away from Natsu "he was on Laxus' side that time"

"what"

Levy nodded "up until then Laxus and Natsu where pretty close, they'd go training missions for months at a time, which worried Mira" Levy explained as she contuied writing "honestly no one really understood Natsu as much as we do know, and I think Laxus used that to his advantage"

"So what did he do that has him this worked up," Gajeel asked

"Laxus had him and Mira fight," Levy told him which shocked Gajeel "but during there fight Mira didn't want to fight, and she got messed up pretty bad by Natsu and even worse by Laxus" Levy said "and when the dust settled Natsu ran," Levy said "we didn't see him months"

"I had no idea," Gajeel said

"yeah" levy finished "promise me something," Levy said getting the dragonslayer attention "Natsu going end up facing Laxus sooner or later, please, be by his side when he does," Levy asked Gajeel "if I know him he's going to try and do it alone, don't let him, Laxus is too strong"

Gajeel could hear the concern in her voice he nodded "don't worry" Gajeel said "I know a thing or to of what it's like to walk in the shadows" Gajeel said as he looked at Natsu who screamed to be let out

* * *

Back in Laxus's hiding spot he Freed stood still "we don't need hostages"

"why are you still here," Laxus said "if you remember last time we got overconfident and it cost us the fight" Laxus' told him "you Bickslow need to finish up quick"

"As long as Natsu is trapped, he can't do anything," Laxus said "so I bet he and the old man are counting on Erza and Mystogen I'll handle them myself"

"and what of Mira" Freed asked

"she gave up being a wizard," Laxus said "so I'll respect that, only attack if she gets in your way," Laxus said " since she's one of the three she's still a threat that we'll deal with later" Laxus explained "go find Cana and that Phantom chick, they are of no use to me"

"and Salamanders partner" Freed asked

"Bickslows already on it," Laxus said 'I don't need anyone else making Natsu soft, we already took on one member f his new team, so why no the remaining two"

Freed nodded as he walked away "don't worry Laxus" Freed said "I will achieve victory without fail"

"excellent Freed the dark," Laxus said as his friend left the room

* * *

 **[##I dark forever##]**

* * *

Erza who was now in heart Cruz armor stood in front of a building "according to Evergreen Laxus should be in here," Erza said as she ran in only to find it to be boys showing

A huge blush covered Erza's face as she looked around"Laxus" she called trying to look "damn it Evergreen"

Cana and Juvia ran around town looking for Laxus "damn it" Cana said "I have no idea where he could be" Cana said

"is there someplace in town he has a sentimental attachment too," Juvia asked

"well," Cana said "we knew each other when we ere little," Cana said "but I have no idea what's going through his head know"

* * *

Lucy and Happy walked around "why can't we warn people over the loudspeaker" Happy asked

"there's an enchantment on it, that will only allow Makarov to go through if he chooses to surrender," Lucy said "they really thought this one through, will just have to warn people on our own"

"actually Lucy" Happy started "I don't we should warn anyone" Happy said

"what why," Lucy asked confused to as why Happy would say that

"Well for one, the towns filled with people from everywhere for the harvest festival" Happy said "which means where jammed packed, and everyone's all worked up" Happy said

"yeah everyone all worked up," Lucy said " they're worried about the things in the sky"

"that's what I'm talking about," Happy said "if they knew what those things did they may panic and hurt each other" Happy said

"damn it," Lucy said"come on Lucy think"

"yeah Lucy," a voice said

"what will you do"

Lucy looked up to see Bickslow dolls "Look out" Happy shouted and picked her up before the dolls could blast her she landed on the roof as she heard Bickslow laugh as he landed across from her

"well well," Bickslow said "so your Natsu's new partner" Bickslow laughed "nice cheerleader outfit"

"cheerleader"

"Go, team"

"defense"

* * *

 **[##Jaaku no Tsuchioto Ost##]**

* * *

"it's not" Lucy started before she could finish Bickslow's dolls attacked her causing Lucy and Happy to run away

"Sorry" Bickslow said "normally I'd go easy on you since your so new, but this here is a war, and losing isn't an option for us"

"if you think you're going to get away this" Lucy shouted "you got another thing coming pal"

"Aww," Bickslow said "you still think you have a chance, sorry, but when this is all over Laxus will be victorious," Bickslow said as his dolls contuied to attack Lucy

"those flying things are annoying" Lucy smiled as she pulled out a key "{open gate of archer: Sagittarius}" Sagittarius appeared from smoke and gave a boy

"Howdy do my lady" he called

"a celestial wizard huh," Bickslow said "never seen one before"

"we need to take those things down," Lucy said

"alrighty," Sagittarius said as he started to shoot down Bickslow's dolls

"No my babies," Bickslow said "first you've been frozen, and now blown up" he cried as Sagittarius shot the last one

"hah" Lucy cried "if you want to surrender now's your chance" Lucy called out

"yes indeedy" Sagittarius called out

"take it or leave it" Happy called out

"My poor babies, what am I going to do" Bickslow stopped sobbing before looking up "just kidding" he called before a blast appeared and shot Sagittarius down

"Sagittarius are you okay" Lucy called "oh no"

"I guess, I'll have to high tail it back to the celestial spirit world," Sagittarius said "Toodle-oo," he said before he disappeared

"for me, this is more than just a toy shop," Bickslow said "it's an armory"

"you're controlling the toys," Lucy asked

"No," Bicksow said "the toys are just tools" he laughed before smiling again "what I really control our souls"

"what," Lucy asked

"Bickslow's sage magic allows him to move Sous around to different bodies and use them to fight for him" Happy explained "he's got an immortal army on his side"

"then there's one thing to do," Lucy said as she tried to grab another key but one of the dolls rushed in and grabbed it before she could react "hey jerk"

"I'll get it back for you Lucy" Happy called out only to be knocked down by another doll alongside Lucy

Bckslow laughed as he looked at his prey "looks like the game went into sudden death" Bickslow said "don't worry, I'll take extra good care of your soul {Barren formation} a large beam fired towards Lucy who was paralyzed with fear

"but I like my soul" Lucy muttered before the blast hit her someone jumped in and grabbed her Bickslow stopped laughing as the smoke cleared revealing Loke

* * *

 **[## Leo the lion theme(don't know what it was called but it played when he showed up)##]**

* * *

"it's funny," Loke said "I have no problem traveling across worlds with you having to summon me," Loke said "that means the wall between humans and celestial beings is no more, we've broken it down" Loke said smiling "and its all thanks to our love" this caused Luy to blush a shade of crimson as Loke put her down

"love" Luvy muttered "come on don't talk like that"

"wait," Bickslow said "I know you, you," BIckslow said "you were Karen's spirit," Bickslow said "it's a small world after all"

"so the time has come to fulfill my promise," Loke said as he starred a Bickslow

"So you did end up in this town after you murdered Karen," Bickslow said

"I could care less about Laxus and your stupid vendetta," Loke told Bickslow "my only goal here is to protect Lucy"

"is that so," Bickslow said "well in that case" Bickslow laughed "let's give the spirit a beat down"

"stay back" Loke warned Lucy

"no," Lucy said as she pulled out her whip "a decent celestial wizard treats her spirts as equals, not as shields" Loke looked back and smiled at Luy as Happy smiled

"she loves him" he teased

"I do not," she told the cat as Bickslow began his second attack

"I'll take care f the dolls" Loke stated "you wait for an opening, and handle Bickslow" Loke called out

"got it" Lucy replied "you ready Happy"

"Aye sir"

"Oh regulas" loke called as a golden light shined around him "lend me your strength"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Natsu: oh no who destroyed the request board**

 **Lucy: Mira's going to get mad at you again**

 **Natsu: don't even joke about stuff like that Lucy, you've never seen Mira lose her temper**

 **Erza: is it that bad**

 **Natsu: well I would consider having every bone in my body broke one by one pretty bad**

 **Lucy and Erza: oh**

 **Next time: the beautiful demon: Mirajane**

 **Erza: Natsu I think your overreacting**

 **Gray: hey where's he going**

 **Natsu: oh I got a lot of stuff to do today later**

 **Gray: that was weird**


	45. The she devil: Mirajane

**Hey, guys, and welcome to the next chapter of a fairy tail retold, I hope you've had a wonderful holiday season and I wish you guys the best of luck for the new year with that out of the way as always don't forget to R &R now let's get the story started **

**Last time in a fairy tail re-told**

 **Natsu: Erza was able to beat Evergreen and save the girls from Laxus**

 **Lucy: but then Laxus took the whole town hostage by using his thunder palace**

 **Natsu: man why do we even have something like that**

 **Lucy: beats me**

* * *

Loke smashed his way through the group of dolls as the pieces fell to the floor Bickslow let out a loud laugh "how many times do I have to tell you" he said "you can't harm my souls, destroy their bodies and I just move them" Bickslow let out a wicked Grin "that means I get new babies" he shouted as he summoned more dolls

before the group could reach Lucy Loke smashed them again "send all the dolls you want" he told Bickslow "I won't let them hurt her"

"wow," Happy said" he smashed them with a golden Lion"

"Come on Happy" Lucy cried as the cat picked her as dragged over to where Bickslow was she attempted to hit him with her whip but the boy was able to jump out of the way

"your feisty one aren't ya cheerleader" Bickslow teased

"I am not a cheerleader" Lucy cried

"Lucy you can do this" Leo called out "you far stronger than him"

"hey take that back" Bickslow cried only to be hit on the head with Lucy's whip "damn it, looks like it's time for the big guns" Bickslow then cracked his neck as he took off his mask revealing his blue and black hair which was shaped like a mohawk, and he opened his eyes which flashed green in color

* * *

 **the she-devil: Mirajane**

* * *

"seal your eye," Bickslow said as a green aura surrounded him as he laughed

"don't look" Happy informed Loke and Lucy "each one of the thunder legions has special abilities with their eyes" Happy said "Evergreen can turn you to stone with her's, but if you look at Bickslow he'll turn you into one his creepy dolls, he'll control you soul" Happy informed the pair

"really," Loke asked

"Well aren't you smart," Bickslow said before his dolls started attacking the group again "come on you even give me a look," Bickslow said"no fair"

"Lucy close my gate and hide in Horologium for a while" I would, but I lost my keyes," Lucy told Loke "I know you can help so just do it already"

Lucy and Loke were now standing back to back as Loke smiled "alright on my queue, you're going to have to open your eyes"

"what," Lucy asked"but I thought I was supposed to keep 'em closed"

"you'll just have to trust me," Loke said as Lucy smiled

"I trust you"

* * *

 **[##Lucy and the power of the celestial spirits##]**

* * *

oke turned around started to glow a golden light "oh zenith of regulas: Lion's brilliance" Loke shouted a bright light appeared

"aww my eyes" Bickslow shouted as his eyes started to burn from the sudden increase of light

"now Lucy" Loke called out seeing the opportunity Lucy then used her whip at tied it around Bickslow while keeping her eyes closed

"No, I can't lose here," Bickslow said "I won't lose here"

"unlike your dolls," Leo said walking towards him "love makes us celestial spirits stronger," he said as he gathered power "and the closer we are to our master the stronger we fight "{regulas: impact}" Loke blasted Bickslow with all his might sending the wizard through several buildings

"Aww yeah" Happy called out

"thanks, Loke"

"I did it for this" Loe said "loves dazzling glance" he called created a poster which read I love Lucy which caused the girl to blush

"when the wedding"

"don't hold your breath cat"

Lucy then backed and sat down "man I'm beat" she said

"opening two zodiac gates, would take a lot of somone," Happy said as Loke gave Lucy back her keyes

"we'll be there when you need us," he said before disappearing

"thanks"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the pub the board updated showing Lucy's victory over Bickslow "aw yeah Lucy kicked his butt", Natsu said proudly of his friend

"No way," Gajeel said in shock" that princess can actually fight"

"Yeah," Natsu told him "she's tough as nails"

"she's just a cheerleader" Gajeel retorted

"cheerleaders can be strong" Natsu replied

Levy smiled "way to go Lu," she said"I'm right there with ya girl"

"you never heard the story of the tortoise and the cheerleader," Natsu asked him

"it was a hair you moron," Gajeel said "and the dumb bunny lost"

As the two contuied there argument Levy went back to her work "I can't figure this part at all,if only I could reword " thinking to what Gajeel and Natsu were taking she thought of something "that's it"

"what's what," the two boys asked

"I need to think of it like the tortiuse and the hair, and compare them at two different rats" Levy went which only confused the two more "and done" she shouted which got both up "just give me a second, I hope you too are ready"

"I'm all fired up" Natsu called

"time for us to take out the trash," Gajeel said

* * *

Elfman came too at the flower shop where he was defeated by Evergreen he saw Mira sitting over him tears filling her eyes "you're okay," she said "thank goodness" Elfman then tried to stand up "your hurt pretty bad"

"it's alright sis," Elfman said "I'm just glad you're alright"

"I'm sorry," Mira said

"what are you apologizing for" Elfman asked

"I'm never able to help out," Mira said "I'm useless now" Mira cried as Elfman shook his head

"No one thinks your useless," he told her trying to reassure her "your smile lifts up everyone spirts, and makes us forget about this fighting crap" Mira had started crying while Elfman brought her in for a hug "it's okay, don't cry"

* * *

Juvia and Cana contuied there search "Juvia, how long till the thunder palace activates"

"I'd say about thirty minutes" Juvia answered

"damn coward," Cana said "everyone else fights while he hides in a corner"

"Master Laxus is saving his strength" Freed called appearing in front of the two girls "it would be foolish for him to face off against Mavis at nothing less than full strength"

" he actually thinks he can best Mavis in combat" Cana asked Freed just frowned before disappearing "hey get back here"

Cana and Juvia chased Freed to the outskirts of town "where did he go" Cana asked before the pair stepped into an enchantment "not this again"

"it says only the wizard who proves herself the strongest will be permitted to leave"

"the victory will then go on to fight me" Freed said "not that you have any chance anyway"

"damn you" Cana called out smashing her face against the enchantment "you and the thunder legion are cowards"

"no," Freed said "in order for a guild to have stability it must no the weak from the strong," he said as he looked at Cana "the meaningless bonds that you all share"

"what do mean," Cana asked

"look behind you" Freed said "isn; that the same person what was once a powerful Phantom lord wizard"

"what," Juvia said

"if anything you shouldn't at all be trusted" Freed said "I reckon the reason they et you come here so they could keep an eye on you"

Juvia was takin back as Cana started shouting again "take that back Freed" she shouted

"IN that case," Juvia said as she turned her waterbody "tell me, Mr. Freed, if one of us fall will you lift the enchantment"

Freed nodded "I am a man of my word"

"Good," Juvia said

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"wait Juvia don't give in to these creeps" Cana sad before she could react Juvia shot up bouncing of the enchantment

"go as high as you want you won't be able to escape" Freed told her

"I'm not trying to escape," Juvia said as she aimed for one of the lighting Lacrima "I will never harm a friend again"

"she wouldn't" Freed said

"Juvia get away from that" Juvia smashed into the lacrima with all her might "it's done," she said before a bolt of lightning struck her sending her crashing down "Juvai" Cana called out as she ran to her friend around the enchantment ceased "why," Cana asked tears filling her eyes

"cause I want all of you to be my friends," Juvia said " this is such a fun place," Juvia said smiling tears coming out of her eyes "and I'm glad that I can call it home"

"Juvia" Cana cried as Juvia passed out standing up Cana pulled out her cards as she turned to Freed"let's go" she shouted

* * *

Natsu stood on top a tower looking around "damn it" he muttered "with all these people around, it's impossible to pick up on his sent" Levy had made him and Gajeel spilled up so they wouldn't get caught in another enchantment

Natsu continued to look around "I have to hurry up and find him" Natsu muttered "I won't forget my promise to Mira," he thought "I need to do this fast" Natsu said remembering that day

 **Flashback**

Natsu sat alone in the forest ran was pouring down his face as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind looking back Natsu eyes widen as he saw Mira approaching him her arm in a sling she also had cuts from her treck through the jungle "I'd thought you'd be her" she said in a sigh of relief

"Mira I " Natsu looked away "stay away from me," he said

"No," Mira said "I'm bringing you home"

"that place isn't my home," Natsu said looking away "it never was, the forest is where I belong" Natsu got up to leave but Mira was able to jump in front of him

"No it isn't Natsu"" she recognized this place Natsu brought them here when they first meet said it was where he was raised "please Natsu this place isn't your home Magnolia is"

"how," Nasu said angrily " no one ever believed me when I said Igneel raised me," Natsu said as he looked Mira in the eyes "I wasn't raised like normal person Mira, as far I know I'm the only dragon slayer left" Natsu told her "you know how that feels"

"I do," Mira said as she gripped her arm "but you have people who need you Natsu," Mira said "whatever Laxus told you it not true"

"he didn't tell me anything" Natsu shouted at the girl which stopped her "he took me in cause he understood my pain better than anyone," Natsu said "and I believed him, and I agreed with him Natsu said

"Natsu I" Mira was at a lost for words she couldn't say anything 'is this why he's out here' "Natsu whatever your thinking you're wrong," Mira said

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme piano ver. ost##]**

* * *

"what Natsu said" as he gripped her shirt

"You have people who need you," Mira said as she pulled the boy in for a hug "Elfman, Mavis, gramps" Mira hesitated "Happy Lissana, and me" Natsu was now crying as she held him in her arms

"I'm sorry," she said "you were hurting, and I saw it, but I never tried anything," Mira said, "I thought Happy would help with that, but I was wrong"

"Mira I" Natsu hugged her back "I just feel so alone, and I thought Laxus understood me"

"he didn't," Mira said"not the way your family does, we want to be there for you Natsu" Mira then leaned in and whispered in his ear "and you're not alone, I promise no matter what, you big sister will always love you"

 **End Flashback**

Natsu sighed as he looked into the distance he had been gone for a month, yet in that time he was with Mira it felt like years passed before they went home ever since then he told himself that he would always protect his family n matter the coast to himself even after Lissana's death he never faltered "I hope your safe sis, I'm not running this time"

In another part of town Gajeel stood on a tree branch "I want to settle the score with Salamander so bad I can taste it" Gajeel said aloud "but that lighting dolt might be a problem" Gajeel smiled "is that alright master Ivan

"Yes" a voice called out he was a tall man drenched in shadows "he was an older plan of mine" he then laughed "use this as a chance to gain Mavis and Makarovs full trust"

"of course," Gajeel said "as far as their concerned, I'm a team player"

Mira was leading Elfman on the outskirts of town she had him over her shoulder "it's alright Mira I'm still a man I can walk on my own"

"it's okay," Mira said "if my baby brother needs a hand, I don't mind helping at all," Mira said the pair ventured onward an explosion in front of them caused them to stop

* * *

 **[##Jaaku no Tsuchioto Ost##]**

* * *

Cana and Freed fight was taking a toll "you seem to be forgetting a basic rule of combat" Freed said "even the most powerful spells, are worthless when they can't hit there target"

"yeah so" Cana shouted "{Heaven Reverse Death Mountain: summon lighting"} Green Lighting formed over the cards as she threw them at Freed

"{Dark Écriture: Reflect}" Freed wrote an inscription in the air and sent the attack back to Cana which destroyed the bridge in the process

Mira looked in horror as Cana fell from the bridge "Cana!"

"Your strong" Freed said " a true testament to the training one would receive from someone like Mavis"

"Freed," Cana said barley managing to stand up "you going to apologize to Juvai," she said before she could move an enchantment was written on her forehead which caused Cana to scream in pain before she fell to the ground

"Cana" Mira cried "what did you do to her"

Freed looked past Mira and saw Elfman "I see so you recovered Elfman" Freed d said" since you lost to Evergreen I will let you go"

"oh yeah" Elfman shouted"you attack my home and expect me to just a walk away," he said as he jumped freed who only slashed him with his sword

"[Dark Écriture: Pain}" Freed said as he looked at Elfman "those runes represent unimaginable pain, which will become the totality of your existence" Elfman stopped before he could move he burst out screaming as a purple glow surrounded him

"NO," Mira said "please stop," Mira said looking at Cana who was still pain from Freeds other attack

Freed sighed and attacked again "terror suffering" Freed contuied to attack Elfman who contuied to scream in pain

"please" Mira screamed again but Freed contuied to attack Elfman with no remorse

"and now for the finale Dark Écriture" Freed said "death"

time seemed to slow down as the night Lissana died filled Mira's mind

 **Flashback**

"I feel strange" Lissana said not moving "big sis," Lissana asked "where'd you go"

"I'm right here," Mira asked "please save your strength," Mira said "help will be here soon"

"Mira" Lissana said before she stopped moving

"Lissana" Mira called Lissana"

 **End Flashback**

"No" Mira whispered "not again" a large amount f magic power buried in the air in ton Natsu and Mystogen both looked up recognizing it immediately Mystogen looked down "the chosen daughter reawakens"

Freed looked in horror as he heard Mira cry 'this power' he said 'how could I have missed it'

Mira cried as her voice started to change and a bright light formed over her body soon the light turned purple as Mira appeared dark marking appeared around her entire body and a large stocking tail appeared her body grew scales as her outfit changed to dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms looking up Mira jumped at Freed who managed to jump out of the way

 **[##Tai Ma Gekisen Ost or dragon raid ost(I just think it fits well here too) or The Beautiful Demon Mirajane Ost##]**

"{Dark Écriture: Wings }" Freed called out as a pair of wings grew from his back and he flew away looking behind him he didn't see Mira until she appeared and knocked him to the bridge Freed Flew away only for Mira to appear again behind him

"Die" was all she said

"this her power" Freed said in terror "the she-devil: satan soul"

Mira held out her hand "{darkness stream}" Freed attempted to block with his sword but it was knocked out of his hand before he could react and Mira knocked him down

"I know a few forbidden spells of my own" Freed called out "evil battles evil {Dark Écriture: Darkness} Freed then took on a demonic form similar to Mira he then punched at her which she blocked causing a huge explosion in the area

the to began to clash crashing through mountains and into a cave"{evil spark}" Mira shouted as she shouts Freed down

"there's no denying it" Freed said " she truly is a child of Magnolia," Freed said "I never would have guessed MIrajane was powerful enough to master it"

"huh" Mia laughed as she stared down at him

"your strong" Freed said "but failure is not an option" Freed then let out a large amount of magic energy "{darkness breath}" Freed created a large tornado which blindsided Mira allowing him to get the upper hand "{darkness flashbomb}" he then punched Mira into the water he looked over "is she finished the water then began to move as Mira appeared in the middle holding the water on her hands "she's controlling the water" Freed said in shock "just how powerful is she"

"{evil explosion}" Mia said as she launched the water at Freed knocking him back she appeared from the smoke and headbutted him she then started to gather energy from the area "{soul extinction}" Mira then let out a powerful blast which could be seen all throughout Magnolia

Freed laid in the ground defeated as Mira landed in front of him "Freed!" she called out before charging the man

"I don't stand a chance" Freed said as Mira landed on top f him before she punched she stopped when Lissana's words flashed through her head

"we still love you"

Mira stopped letting out huffs of air as she remembered how Lissan used that word to comfort Natsu after their return, and how she stood by those words even when Elfman lost control "no" she said turning of her transformation and getting off of Freed "this isn't worth it"

"what," he asked "I'm your enemy" freed said"you need to finish me"

"but we were friends once," Mira told him

"No," Freed said "Laxus is my only ally"

* * *

 **[##Mirajane no theme Ost##]**

* * *

"I know how it feels," Mira said "I too have somone who I trust more than anyone," Mira said "but still you have people who are willing to be there when you need them"

"I" freed started to cry "I don't"

"its okay," Mira said "when your ready" Mira said "I'm sure there are people whose willing to listen to you" Mira smiled as tears ran down her face an image her and Natsu hugging in the woods appeared in her mind "once you make that connection nither of will never forget that its there"

Elfman smiled as they caught up Juvia n his arms "My sis"

"she's amazing," Cana said

Natsu and the others froze as the board appeared in front of them stating that Mira one over Freed and that she fortis from the game let out a sigh

"and with that there' just one," Natsu said

"we're coming for ya Laxus"

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **Sorry for the title change I just liked this one better also how did you guys feel about my inserted flashback about Natsu and Mira I hope it was good, anyway I think I'll probably be posting another chapter today, but don't get your hopes up**

 **So yeah laters**

 **Happy: aww man**

 **Lucy: what's wrong**

 **Happy: Mirajane isn't fighting anymore, was I the only one who wanted to see her Natsu and Mystogen team up**

 **Lucy: true but we've never seen Mystogen in combat, only stories**

 **Happy: yeah and he's the strongest out of all three of them, not to mention they're practically on par with wizards saints**

 **Lucy: really**

 **Next time: showdown at Kardia Cathedral**

 **Lucy: just how powerful are these guys**

 **Happy: no really knows they don't showboat**

 **Lucy: I can see why**


	46. Showdown at Kardia Cathedral

**Hey, guys, welcome back to the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told only three more chapters(including this one) to go personally I kinda like how this arc is turning out and I hope you are too. anyway, let's get the story started.**

 **Las time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Lucy and Loke managed to defeat Bickslow and Mira was able to overcome Freed**

 **Lucy: and now only Laxus remains**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up**

* * *

Lucy and Happy stopped when runes appeared in front of them stating Mira's victory over Freed "that light we saw ucy" Happy said "that must have been from there fight"

"the she-devil" Lucy whispered "I kinda wanted to see, but I'm kinda glad I didn't," Lucy said with a hint of relief

"with Freed gone, that means the thunder legions toast" Happy said

"yeah but" Lucy looked at the thunder palace which was still in the sky "the thunder palace is still in the sky," she said" and it could go off any minute know there's not enough time to evacuate everyone," Lucy said before she fell down

"Lucy" Happy called out running to his friend "you haven't recovered yet, don't push yourself"

Yeah" Lucy said as she looked away 'Natsu, Erza where are you guys'

* * *

 **Showdown at Kardia Cathedral**

* * *

"damn it" Natsu called out "where are you dining Laxus" Natsu called out running through the town Erza doing the same thing in another part of town

Levy was alone in the pub she was pacing back and forth "the thunder palace is going off in ten minutes" she said "I'm scared" she stopped before taking in a breath of fresh air "I shouldn't be worried, we have Natsu and Mystogen after all" she said "oh and I can't forget about Erza and Gajeel are on our side too" Levy stopped when she heard footsteps outside the door "who could that be" she was about to over there when Porlyusica came into the pub backing up a bit "oh Miss Porlyusica" Levy said trying to hide her shock "what brings you out here"

Letting out an aggravated sigh "where the old man" she asked Levy stopped "oh" she said "is he going to be alright"

Ignoring her Porlyusica walked past her as Levy followed her guiding her to the infirmary room where Makarov was,

Looking at Makarov Porlyusica sighed "old fool" she whispered "go fetch Laxus and the children" Porlysuica said

"why," Levy asked

"what Laxus is doing is shameful," Porlyusica said "especially with this possibly being his deathbed"

"what," Levy asked in shocked "is he really that sick"

"Please child," Porlyusica asked tears now filling her eyes "go do what I ask of you and hurry," the healing wizard said "he may not have much time"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver.##]**

* * *

Laxus sat in his hiding spot n the stairs he had a look of sorrow on his face as memories filled his mind "why do I have to start thinking of this crap now" he said as memories filled his mind

 **Flashback**

a teenage Laxus who was skinnier was in the room talking with Makarov and Mavis "you want to me to what" he asked "why do I get to take on that boy"

"I know it's not ideal Laxus," Mavis said "but I think you too can learn a thing from each other"

"Mavis is right," Makarov said 'and mabey this will help him deal with his father'

"fine whatever," Laxus said "don't expect much anyway

"what do mean you're going on a trip how long" Mira interrogated Natsu as he backed up

"Laxus offered and I said yes," he said with Mira glaring into his soul

"we won't be gone too long," Laxus said walking up to the pair 'damn she's an overprotective one"

Mira let out a sigh before nodding to Natsu as he yelled yes and ran off the two would then go train for at least a month over time Laxus and Natsu started a close friendship of understanding

a few months later Laxus was greeted with a new pair of headphones he saw the able was from Natsu, Mira, and Lissana he smiled as Makarov gave him a knowing glance

 **End Flashback**

Laxus shifted in his seat as another memory filled his mind the day he left this place, and the day he swore revenge

 **Flashback**

Part of the town laid in ruins Mira and Lissana where now being rushed to a hospital in critical condition and Laxus was on the ground next to Mavis who floated above him

"what was" the meaning of this Laxus," Makarov asked "why did you attack your home"

Laxus gave a grunt as he tried to stand up "cause I'm sick of being in your shadow" Laxus said as he shot a glare at Makarov

"boy this is foolishness," Makarov said as Mavis left to handle everyone else " all this so you can prove your stronger"

"No," Laxus said standing up "this was so I could finish my fathers work"

"what' Makarov asked "what des Ivan have to do with this"

"you told me my father abandoned me," Laxus said "you never told me that it was you who made him disappear" Laxus shouted at his grandfather who stopped in his tracks

"Laxus I"

"spare me your excuses old man," Laxus said "I want to know why you forced him to leave me, "Laxus said now crying

"Ivan" Makarov stopped "Ivan wasn't a caring man Laxus if he cared for you or your mother he wouldn't have done what he did"

"So" Laxus cried "he still your own flesh and blood," Laxus said

"I'm sorry my boy, but this discussion is over," Makarov said

"your right" Laxus then let out a bolt of lightning blinding Makarov and everyone else before he and the thunder legion disappeared leaving behind a message of I will return graved in the ground

 **End Flashback**

Laxus sighed "I knew this day would come," Laxus said standing up "it's finally here" Lexus stood up and checked the countdown "only six munites left, guess the old man is going to hang on till the very end"

Laxus stopped when he heard the door open he turned around to see Mystogen walking up behind him "oh well, if it isn't one of the three children of Magnolia, hello Mystogen" Mystogen walked from the shadows sending a wave of wind through the air

"bring down the thunder palace Laxus," Mystogen said "this is no way to do this"

"last time you weren't around for when I attacked," Laxus said "so what changed"

"I failed at my duty the last time cause you were an ally," Mystogen said "however, this time I will not let you harm my friends again"

"You're referring to Natsu and Mira," Laxus said smiling "I kinda of enjoyed tearing those too part" he smiled "it was easy actually, Mira's always been weak"

"if your so quick to call my sister weak," Mystogen said " your either blind or more arrogant than when we last spoke"

"here we go with that children shit Mavis put in our heads" Laxus "you do realize you me and Laxus hold the original sparks right," Laxus said "so which makes us infinitely stronger"

"then I guess you are blind," Mystogen said to Laxus

"you know I sick of talking," Laxus said "why don't settle this Mystogen, or should I say je-" before Laxus could finish Mystgen fired off a blast from one of his staffs Laxus blocked with his lighting causing a large explosion breaking all the glass in the building

Natsu hearing the blast came to a stop "that came from Kardia Cathedral" he said "Mystogen must already be there"

Erza also hearing the blast stopped "looks like I know where I have to go"

As the dust cleared both men stood on opposite sides of each other Mystogen glaring at Laxus "how do you know about that" Mystogen asked

"well," Laxus said "looks like I caught your interest, after all, beat em in combat, and I'll tell you everything"

"you're going to regret that Laxus," Mystogen said "prepare to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen"

"I'm so scared," Laxus told Mystogen "come on I'm dying to see how much stronger I am," Laxus told him

* * *

 **[## Mystogen theme##]**

* * *

Mystegen then placed all his staffs down as a bright light filled the room "{sky scrapper}" Mystogen whispered as the ground beneath Laxus shook and Chruch seemed to explode

Laxus let out a scream as he was brought into outer space a strange creature trying to grab him "what kind of magic is this" Laxus said as he tried to generate electricity soon enough he burst out the speel which was just an illusion letting out a laugh "you thought you could beat me with an illusion"

* * *

 **[##Jaaku no Tsuchioto Ost##]**

* * *

"Mystogen chuckled "you know Natsu and Mira are right, you are slow on the uptake" three large magic circles appeared over Laxus "now sleep five layer magic circle scared song"

"I'm the slow one" electricity started to form around Mystogen who stepped back in shock both blast hit around the same time causing both men to let off a grunt in pain

Mystogen jumped back losing his staffs he then shifted the ground around causing Laxsu to turn into lighting "he slipped through" the lightning than hitting Mystogen who disappeared and reappeared where he was before

"now this is getting interesting" LAxus sid

"so here you are," Nasu and Erza said appearing in the door causing their fight to stop

"Erza" Natsu asked

"you were able to get out," Erza said she then looked at Mystogen "I'm guessing that's Mystogen," she asked to which Natsu nodded

Mystogen was frozen at the sight of Erza who he turned away 'can't-lose focus now" he said "Natsu handle the thunder palace, I'll deal with Laxus"

"that so" Laxus shouted before he shot a bolt of lighting at Erza being quick Mystogen jumped in the way raking on the blast

"Mystogen" Natsu called out as Mystogen mask fell of he stopped as he looked back Natsu and Erza's eyes widened in shock "Jellal," they both asked

"how are you," Erza asked, "I thought"

"Mystogen" Natsu said

"I'm sorry Erza, Natsu," Mystogen said "I was afraid you'd see this," he said "I'm not your friend Jellal," he told Erza "I know of him, but I'm not him" he looked at Natsu who had a concerned look in his eye "I'm sorry" he said before disappearing

"No wait," Natsu said 'damn it' Natsu said in his head "that made my brain hurt" Natsu shook it off "Erza we need to take care of Laxus okay" he looked a Erza who was still in shock of seeing Mystogen face" wake up" Natsu called before Erza was shocked with a bolt of lightning"

"you bastard" Natsu called out " you're going to pay for everything you've done," Natsu said letting his magic energy slip out

"is that so," Laxus asked

* * *

 **[##relesed power ost##]**

* * *

letting out a roar Natsu charged at Laxus who took off his coat and headphones and dodged Natsu's attack "come on I know all your moves Natsu," Laxus said as he fired another shot at Natsu who blasted of the ground

"{Fire dragon: talon}" Natsu kicked Laxus who blocked it causing a shockwave that shattered the ground

"Natsu," Erza said as then wind blasted her Natsu landed on the ground as Laxus landed a kick on his face and grabbed him "where do you think you're going," he said before he started punching Natsu

Natsu gripped his arm and smiled "now where, this spot is perfect" Natsu then punched Laxus the two then exchanged blows Natsu then sent a kick Laxus dodged it and slammed Natsu's face into the ground

Seeing Natsu being punched back Erza shook her self up "I need to stay focused" she said "I need to Jellal I mean Mystogen out of my head, Natsu needs my help" Erza then Requipped into her black wing armor before she jumped into the fight

* * *

 **[##Against Magic Ost##]**

* * *

"Erza" Natsu called out as Erza smiled at him "don't worry Natsu, I have your back" Natsu smiled as the two began attacking Laxus who managed to dodge all their attack s

"{Fire dragon: roar} Nasu blasted off his breath as Erza appeared in her flame empress armor and slashed at Laxus who caught the sword breaking the sword Laxsu shot electricity as Erza jumped back to where Natsu was she appeared in her lightning empress armor

"take this" Erza called out as she fired another blow at Laxus who seemed unfazed by his attack

"lightning empress armor," Laxus said as he turned into a lightning bolt "that won't protect you from my attacks" he then fired a large blast at Erza who blocked her and Natsu from it

Laxus looked back "only two minutes left," Laxus said

"until," Erza asked

"the thunder palace fires and destroys Magnolia," Natsu said

"what," Erza said before glaring at Laxus "how could you destroy your own hometown," Erza asked

"honestly it breaks my heart," Laxus said "but that's just how this game has to be played dollface"

"damn you," Erza said "there's no way we can beat him in two minutes," Erza said before she looked at Natsu "can we destroy them"

"Yeah," Natsu said "but they'll zap you right back"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

Looking at Natsu and Laxus Erza smiled "it's a risk I'll have to take" Erza said "I'll leave the rest to you Natsu" Erza said before turning to leave "Erza, you're not thinking of taking that thing down"

Laxus let out a laugh "attacking even one of those lacrimia could be deadly" Laxus told her "and there's no telling how many are in the sky" Laxus " beside your out of time"

"then I'll just have to destroy them all at once," Erza said

"you must have a death wish then," LAxus said smiling

"of that what it takes," Erza said before running out of the church "I leave him to you Natsu," Erza said"I know you can do"

'you have people who need you Natsu' Natsu gave off a grin "I'm counting on you too Erza" Natsu said "don't die on me"

"don't worry" Erza called back "I won't throw away the life my family fought so hard to save"

"No" Laxus tried to stop Erza but Natsu stopped him with a breath attack

"This fight has been a long one coming," Natsu told him "it' time we settle this once and for all"

"fine" Laxus said "I'll show you why I am still the chosen son"

Erza stood in the center of town in her heavens wheel armor "I ask for my swords to give me strength" Erza said "please allow me to protect my friends and my home" Erza said 'my friends lease give me your strength as well'

Lucy hearing Erza's words came to a stop "that was Erza" Lucy said "something must be wrong"

"Aye" Happy said

Gray who managed to come to walked out of the alley "things must be bad, if Erza's asking for help" he looked around "I need to find a way to help her out, that's it mabey if I can convince everyone, we can band to together" Gray said "but I'll need Warrens telepathy for that"

"[Fire dragons: brilliant flame} Natsu shot his strongest attack at Laxus who blocked "how could you protect these people Natsu"

"what do mean," Natsu asked

"you don't see the opportunity," Laxus said "with Phantom gone there's a chance for change," Laxus said "we can form the ultimate guild"

"As if," Natsu said as he dodged another attack

Laxus looked at the timer "only a minute and thirty seconds left" Laxus said "I guess the old man holding out till the end" Laxus said "to think he'll let all those innocent people die"

"that won't happen," Natsu told him standing up, "Erza taking care of your spell," Natsu said "and if I know my team there fast at work helping her"

"We need to hurry" Happy

"Aye" Happy said "where did everyone go"

"Warren Rocko" Gray called out "I need your help"

"it's just hard to stick to your guns isn't Laxus" Natsu called out "this time you're not getting away with this kinda stunt"

Erza was reaching her limit she had already summoned a hundred swords she was having trouble standing up "not enough" Erza forced out 'I need to focus'

the thunder palace started to activate as Natsu and Laxsu began their climatic fight Gray and Lucy ran through town looking for someone to help

"I'm all fired up" Natsu called as he and Laxus charged at each other one more time

* * *

 **to be contuied**

 **Will team fairy tail be able to stop the thunder palace in time, will Natsu be able to overcome the demons of his past, will I stop asking these stupid questions find out next time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: hey Mira why was Laxus so interested in Natsu**

 **Mira: I never really knew they just got close**

 **Lucy: really**

 **Mira: yeah**

 **Lucy: mabey Laxus knows a dragon slayer**

 **Mira: Lucy that's crazy**

 **Next time: Natsu vs Laxus: the chosen sons**

 **Lucy: it's not that far fetched**

 **Mira: sure Lucy, why would another Dragonslayer pop up**

 **Lucy: fine I'll just take my theory and run with it**


	47. Natsu vs Laxus: the chosen sons

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter of a fairy tail retold just one more chapter after this and it's on to the next arc, but more on that next chpater anyway as always leave a like and review if your feeling genreous, and with that let's get the story started**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Natsu, Erza and Mystogen found Laxus in the Kardia Cathedral**

 **Lucy: but, Mystogen had to suddenly leave, and we're running out of time to stop the thunder palace**

 **Erza: please my friends, give me your strength**

* * *

People still enjoying the harvest festival carried on blissfully unaware of the danger that lurks over them or the fact that Laxus had returned gray came running through he looked around frantically "hey Warren" Gray called out "Damn it" he said before he contuied

* * *

 **Natsu vs Laxus: the chosen sons**

* * *

Erza stood away from Cathedral still summoning swords so she could take down the thunder palace "one hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-nine" Erza said in short breaths as she reached two hundred swords "I'm at two hundred, and that's not nearly enough to stop it" Erza said " damn it, what should I do"

In the Cathedral Laxus and Natsu contuied there fight "less than a minute and thirty seconds till the thunder palace activates" Laxus laughed "your too late Natsu"

"oh yeah" Natsu shouted as he attacked again only for Laxus to push him back

"it's over," Laxus said "you failed"

Natsu stood and grunted "I need to do something he said"

Erza let out another breath as she stood up again "I need another hundred if I want to destroy that thing"

"hey is anyone still out there" a voice called in Erza's head

"who's that" Erza asked

"this is Warren," the voice said revealing itself to be Warren "things aren't looking too good, take a look in the sky," Warren asked

around town, most of the wizards came too and looked around "what's in the sky" Droy asked as he stood up

everyone looked to see the thunder palace in the sky floating above them "it's part of a spell called the thunder palace" Warren explained " Natsu and his team are currently trying to put a stop to Laxus but they can't do it time" Warren said "so there going to need us to take care of this thing"

"that guy has issues," Wakaba said standing up

"but why," Laki asked as she looked around

"wait," Erza asked "how did you find out about the thunder palace," Erza asked

"Lucy filled me in," Gray said "you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," Gray told her "I'm glad you're okay

"Gray," Erza said in relief "your alright"

"Wait that was Erza" Jet asked "what about the other girls, where's Levy"

"It's alright boys where fine" Cana said

"even Juvia is back on her feet," Elfman said behind her

"does anyone nowhere Natsu is," Mira asked in concern "he's the only one I haven't heard talk"

"Natsu's currently holding Laxus off" Erza explained

"What," Mira asked

"then we need to hurry," Warren said

"Now wait just a minute," Max said "why should I do anything for you Warren," he said "after the stunt, you pulled"

"Oh Max," Warren said nervously "look it was nothing personal, I just wanted to save the girls," Warren said

"oh yeah," Max said "well you could forget it"

"hey Alzack you better watch out" Jet called out

"I'm sorry," Alzack said tiredly

"Sorry ain't going to cut," jet told him "you better watch your back"

"Wakaba you bastard you better watch out" Macao called out

people all over town started arguing as the members of fairy tail plus Cana, Mira and Elfman deadpanned as their friends contuied to argue

"guys come on," Mira said trying to calm everyone down "this isn't the time for that"

"this is getting us nowhere," Gray said "we need to stop fighting, if that thing goes off we're all going to die"

"shut up Gray" they all shouted before they contuied to argue

Lucy stood still everyone was so angry at each other what could she do letting out a sigh "would you all stop fighting" she shouted getting everyone attention "don't you guys get it" Lucy said "this is what the thunder legion wanted, for us to tear each other part" Lucy said "I haven't been here long, but I know there where better than this" Lucy placed a hand on her chest

everyone had stopped and was listening to the celestial wizard as she contuied "I know we count on Natsu, and Mira to protect us," Lucy sighed "all admit I count on Natsu and Erza more than anything" Lucy sighed as she looked up "but there's only so much they can do, if you won't help them I will"

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme##]**

* * *

"your not alone Juvia will help you as well," Juvia said "this is her home and she will protect it"

"I'm in too," Mira said "I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore"

"I real man will always help out his big sister and little brother" Elfman shouted

"I guess I'll help out too then," Cana said

"I'm right there with ya," Gray said

"I'll help out too," Alzack said " you guys have always been there protecting us, it's time I return the favor"

"Alzacks right," Macao said "this is our home, and we need to look out for it"

"yeah" soon everyone was cheering on "we got your back fairy tail" they all called out which caused Erza to smile

"good job Lucy," Erza said

"but wait," Happy said "what about that body link magic"

"well have to risk it," Lucy said "ever since we meet, in this short time it's felt like years," Lucy told Happy "and we're not giving up now"

"Aye sir," Happy said as he grabbed Lucy and pulled her into the sky

* * *

 **[##the last magic ost##]**

* * *

"I'll take the two hundred to the north, you guys handle the rest" Erza informed everyone

"you can't afford to miss" Gray called out "{ice make lance}"

"{Demon blast}" Mira called out as she shot an attack followed by Elfman throwing a pillar Cana threw her card Magic and Juvia used her water magic Lucy landed on one the lacrima and hit it with her whip while Happy ran into it

every wizard in town soon followed firing their magic at the thunder palace soon all the Lacrima exploded as bright energy rained over the town

"Wow," someone said "Fireworks"

"I guess they're not sparring no expense for the harvest festival"

Erza changed back to her normal armor "we did it" she said before she felt lighting swell around her before she was hit by a large bolt of lighting

Lucy and Happy who both landed also received the shock alongside Gray and Warren everyone was soon letting out screams of pain as the thunder palace shocked them

In cathedral the runes disappeared as Natsu gave off a smirk "see, I told you it wouldn't work"

everyone laid on the ground exhausted "is everyone alright"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver##]**

* * *

"I've been better," Gray said

"Yeah, me too" Lucy replied

"Alzack you alright," Droy asked

"Yeah Droy I'm fine" Alzack replied

"Now all that left is to deal with Laxus," Lucy said, "you think Natsu can do it"

"he can," Mira told everyone "I believe in him" Mira smiled "if you can hear me Natsu "good luck, we love you"

* * *

Hearing Mira's words Natsu smiled "even in the darkest times the light always prevails" Natsu said "Mavis use to tell me that all the time as a kid" Natsu looked at Laxus "last time you turned me against my friends," Natsu ignited a fire on his hands "even though I screwed up they took me back with open arms, it's over Laxus"

"No" Laxus muttered "Not yet!" he shouted a large amount of magic energy bursting out of him "I'll take this place by force"

Levy ran through the streets running tears coming down her face "Laxus this needs to stop" she said "you need to be with your grandfather"

* * *

 **[##Jaaku no Tsuchioto Ost##]**

* * *

"give it up Laxus" Natsu shouted "you're not getting Magnolia, cause I'm not going to let that happen"

"oh yeah," Laxus said walking forward "I'm stronger than can ever imagine," Laxus said "you can't beat me"

"oh yeah," Natsu said "{Fire dragons: iron fist}" Natsu punched Laxus with all his might it didn't even faze the man he smiled

"is that all you got," Laxus said before punching Natsu into the ceiling, "I thought you were a chosen son" Natsu lept f the roof as Laxus grinned and jumped at him the two exchanged blows before Laxus kneed Natsu in the stomach sending him to the ground he then sent a bolt of lightning which struck Natsu

"damn it, I can't move" Natsu moaned he tried to stand up but couldn't move "where's all this power coming from"

"do you feel the electric energy of the lighting I've summoned fourth" Laxus said as he gathered a large amount of lighting "it will plummet down from the heavens, and turn into ash{ raging bolt}" Laxus shot a large bolt of lightning at Natsu who couldn't dodge it in time when the smoke clear Natsu was gone Laxus let out a laugh "whose the strongest son of magnolia" he stopped as if he was waiting for Natsu to answer "I guess you can't answer that cause you've been turned to dust"

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme ost##]**

* * *

"that's no way to treat a friend" a voice called out Laxus looked up to see Gajeel holding Natsu "only a real nut job like you would be gitty about killing one of his friends" Gajeel said "thankfully I managed to get to him in time" he threw Natsu on the ground resulting in him coming too

"Gajeel," he asked

"let's get one thing straight Salamander," Gajeel said in a menacing tone "nobody kills you but me"

"so I have another challenger," Laxus asked "anyone who follows the old geezer and Mavis are going to end up dead anyway"

"stay out of this Gajeel," Natsu said "this is my fight"

'Natsu's going to end up facing off against Laxus, please be by his side when he does' those words rang through Gajeels head as he looked at Natsu "sorry no dice" he said "everyone's knocked out after taking out his palace,"

Natsu glared at Gajeel who contuied "Levy told me about what happened last time" Gajeel said "I know a thing our to about slumming in the shadows of your past" Gajeel said "the giant behind the pub is a reminder of that" Gajeel told Natsu

"why are you so interested in helping me," Natsu asked, "I thought you hated my guts"

"I do" Gajeel admitted "but you're a fellow dragon slayer, and my sworn brother" Gajeel smiled as Natsu remembered he told Gajeel that after their fight "so let's face our demons together"

Natsu gave of his signature smirk "I thought the sky wasn't big enough for to dragons" Natsu teased

Gajeel gave his own smirk in response "it isn't, but no dragons flying in these sky's not with all this lightning" Gajeel told him as Nasu and Gajeel got into a fighting stance which caused Laxus o smirk "let's go" the pair then rushed Laxus who managed to block all their attacks with ease Natsu getting the upper hand managed to land a punch on Laxus knocking him back Gajeel then kick Laxus in the rib causing a shock wave through the building Laxus then shot of some lighting which hit Natsu sending him into Gajeel

"use your breath" gajeel called out

"{Fire dragon: Roar}"

"{Iron dragon: club}"

the two combined attacks hit Laxus sending him in the air he then shot small electric balls at Gajeel who tried to dodged but was hit Laxus turned to see Natsu jumping behind him "{Fire dragon: brilliant flame}" Natsu shot his attack which sent Laxus into the floor Gajeel appeared from the smoke "{iron dragon: lance: demon logs}" Gajell shot multiple spears at Laxus knocking him down as Natsu and Gajeel landed on opposite side of him

"Fire Dragon"

"Iron Dragon"

"Roar" the two did a duel roar casung a large explosion taking down the wizard in a large smoke "did that work" the ask as they heard Laxus laughing as he came from the smoke a few minor scratches but nothing too serious

"is that really the best you can do," he asked

"how," Natsu said

"I know that he's strong and all, but that was a ton of dragon slayer magic," Gajeel asked as Laxus grinned

"since I already know about the two of you," Laxus said "I guess I'll tell you my little secret, I never told anyone this, not even the old man" Laxus body started to grow buff as scales appeared on his arm his he disgared his shirt as it was torn to pieces

"No way" gajeel said in shock

"Laxus is a dragon slayer," Natsu asked in shock as Laxus charged his next attack

"{Lighting dragon: roar} a large beam of lighting struck both Natsu and Gajeel causing both to fall to the ground " still alive," he said as Nasu and Gajeel tried to stand up

"I can't move," Natsu said

"me either" Gajeel replied

"you two losers," Laxus said "Mira, Mystogen, that chick Erza, and the pathetic people of Magnolia," Laxus said as more lighting started to generate "your time is over now"

"all this magic power," Gajeel asked "he couldn't"

Laxus then got into the fairy law stance which shocked Natsu "he's trying to cast fairy law"

* * *

 **[##fairy law theme##]**

* * *

Gajeel froze "that's the same spell that took down master Jose," Gajeel said "he's insane"

"that's right metal head," Laxus said "Soon it will all be over"

"Laxus" a voice called the group turned to see Levy standing in the doorway

"you idiot," Gajeel said "what are you doing here"

"its Makarov" Levy said "he's I mean your grandfather, could be close to death," Levy told him shocking both Laxus and Natsu

"gramps could die," Natsu said

Laxus however, let out a laugh "if the old man knocking at death door, then I'm one step closer to his title as a wizard saint" Laxus smiled "and one step closer to forming the ultimate guild, I'll build everything from the ground up no one will be able to stop me, not even Mavis now that I know her strongest spell"

"you can't Laxus" Natsu shouted "don't you care about gramps at all" Natsu shouted

Laxus smiled as he slammed his hands together "I invoke {Fairy: law}" a bright light shined all over Magnolia covering the enter town

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **What will become of our heroes, will Natsu and Gajeel manage to stop the out of control Laxus, will Makarov recover from his condition, and where the hell has Mavis been in all of this chaos. find out the answer to all these questions and more in the thrilling conclusion of a fairy tail retold**

 **Natsu: I love you guys**

 **Mira: aww I love you too Natsu**

 **Lucy: we've come a long way haven't we**

 **Gray: yeah**

 **Erza: we still have much to do**

 **Happy: we all know you guys would be helpless with me**

 **Next time: we are family**

 **Natsu: that so furball**

 **Happy: I've bailed you guys out way too much**

 **Lucy: whatever helps you sleep at night little guy**

 **Happy: I can't help that I'm little**


	48. We are family

**Hey guys here's the grand finale, the end of all ends of the current saga of a fairy tail retold what it's called you may ask. I've landed on the Rise of Fairy tail saga seeing as these past few arcs have set up the characters and well set up these theme of them becoming a family so yeah I hope this saga was good but more on that later anyway the typical R &R and enjoy let's get the story started **

**Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: we did it we manage to pull together and stop the thunder palace**

 **Lucy: but know everyone incapacitated, and Natsu and gajeel are the only ones left**

 **Mira: don't worry Nasu can do it, cause he's the chosen son**

* * *

as the bright light shined across the town Mira broke into a run trying to get to its source as everyone looked in shock at what was happening Laxus stood his injuries from his fights showing he let out a laugh "I finally surpassed the old man" Laxus stopped when he saw Natsu and Gajeel standing up "what"

Levy also came from a pillar letting coughs as the smoke cleared "how" Laxus said "how in the hell are all of you still alive"

* * *

 **We are Family**

* * *

"Levy" Gajeel called out "you alright"

Levy nodded "but what about Natsu," she asked "is he okay"

Gajeel smiled as he looked at Natsu who letting out heavy pants "he looks alright to me"

"I don't get it," Laxus said "I did the spell perfectly" he groaned "how are all them still alive"

"the people of magnolia are still alive as well" a voice called Laxus turned to see Freed "looks like the spell didn't work, not a single person was killed"

"that's impossible," Laxus said

"the fairy law spell effects those, only the caster sees as their enemy" Freed said "you inherited more than power from your grandfather, you also inherited our master's heart"

"No," Laxus said in denial

"you can't hide it Laxus," Freed said "since no one was harmed, we know how you truly feel"

"no," Laxus said magic power started to surge around him again "the truth is, anyone who stands in my way, is my enemy"

"enough of this Laxus" Freed said "you need to be there with your grandfather, what if he dies"

* * *

 **[## Titania no Yoroi Ost##]**

* * *

Laxus let out a loud scream "let the old man die for all I care" he shouted as he reverted back to his dragon slayer form "he's nothing to me, he may be family, but I'm stronger" he shouted as he let his magic energy burst from the room

'all this magic power' Freed asked 'this is the power of a child of magnolia, and he has Mavis' mark to boot' Freed said to himself Gajeel had gotten in front of Levy as Laxus started to go berserk

"who the hell do you think you are" Natsu shouted standing up his own magic power bursting out " you're nowhere near stronger than gramps or Mavis" Natsu shouted as his shirt burnt up due to the intensity of his flames "you may be Makarov's grandson but your no better than the rest of us" Natsu told him "this is your home, and you have friends here you should consider family"

"Friends," Laxus said his own magic power growing matching Natsu's which caused the ground beneath them to shatter "friends are a weakness, and I have no family"

"I know Mavis and gramps taught you better than that" Natsu said as his fire took the shape of a dragon "if you think that saying you have no family makes you stronger your wrong "

"and your dead" Laxsu shouted as the two clashed once more

they exploded out of the building which caused people from town to come and look, Mira pushed her way through the crowd as she saw Natsu and Laxus fighting she placed her hands over her mouth 'Natsu' she watched Natsu and Laxus clashed in mid-air both sending devastating blows to each other " how dare you to challenge me" Laxus shouted

"I'm going to stop you Laxus," Natsu said as he kicked Laxus "I won't let you get your hands on Magnolia" Natsu shouted as Gajeel, Freed and Levy looked on making it outside "it's our home, and I won't let you destroy it"

laxus punched Natsu into a part of the tower then slammed him "why won't you just die" he shouted as he kicked Natsu away who fell on the roof"

"Natsu" Levy shouted

"I won't lose," Natsu said "you'll never win," Natsu said in pain as he struggled to stand up

"oh yeah {lighting dragon: Breakdown fist}" Laxus shouted as he as he punched the air causing a large version of his first to appear and hit Natsu sending him back

Laxus smiled as Mira covered her mouth in horror "get up" somone called getting Natsu attention he looked back to see some calling to him

"get up Natsu"

"yeah beat that guy"

"you can do it"

Freed and Gajeel starred in amazement as people started to cheer Nasu on Levy smiled as she too started to cheer for Natsu "come on Natsu we believe in you" they all cheered mist crying as Natsu started to get up 'he can still fight' both men thought

'you have people who are counting on you' Natsu said to himself as he stood up 'I can't lose here' Natsu looked at Laxus who grew a look of anger on his face

"that was your last mistake kid" Laxus shouted as he gathered a large amount of magic in his hands "now I'm going to obliterate you"

"that spell" Freed said "that much magic energy could kill him"

Laxus smiled "{Lightning Dragon's: Heavenward Halberd}" Laxus shot a large arrow at Natsu as Mira let out a scream and Levy closed her eyes "Natsu" Freed called as Nasu fell to his knees, but before the attack made contact it changed direction and hit Gajeel who had his iron club out

"what" Freed said as gajeel fell of the building "did he use himself as a lightning rod"

Gajeel looked at Natsu as he starred back "what are you waiting for" Gajeel called out "get him"

Natsu growled as he charged up his magic 'I can't lose' he said as fire consumed his body once more

"damn," Laxus said "he's still alive"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"Fire dragon" Natsu and Laxus charge at each other one more time as Nasu managed to get the upper hand "iron fist, saloon, wing attack, sword horn flame elbow" Natsu furiously attacked Laxus with his attack was every looked on in shock

"he really is amazing," Levy said

"indeed," Freed said agreeing with her

"the ability to break through a dragon's scales, and shatter its spirit" Mira whispered "he's mastered it,"

"{Dragonslayer secret art: crimson lotus: exploding flame blade}" Natsu shouted as a spirling flame shot from his hand and consumed Laxus sending a large explosion into the sky the lighting wizard landed in the ground in defeat

"I don't believe it" Freed said "he beat Laxus"

Silence filled the air as some raised there fist in the air "Natsu, Natsu" soon everyone joined in cheering the dragon slayer Mira smiled as she stared at her brother 'as Lissana said, they love you Natsu' she smiled as Natsu let out a victory roar as people started to cheer even louder

* * *

Deep in a volcanic area, a tiny spark flew through the air as it reached a large volcanic structure a pair of the eye came from it "what is it Grandeeney, may I remind you that you are forbidden to come here"

"is it wrong that I wish to visit my eldest friend," the light said "you know, your son is being reckless again," Grandeeney told him "he reminds me of somone else I know," she said in a teasing tone "he's string of good luck is bound to run out soon, in which case he could end up dead"

"Angered by this the being burst from the volcano reveling itself to be a dragon "silence, you are not to meddle in the humans affirms, do so and you will anger me the mighty Igneel" he shouted at the light

"you know when my daughter reunites with him," Grandeeney said "I hope they still have a good friendship," she says. Igneel growled as Grandeeney contuied "for our plan to work all the dragon born must be together in order to stop well you know who"

"is that all Grandeeney" Igneel asked as Grandeeney chuckled

"you know I'm right," she said "we can only wait and hope the humans prevail with the last gifts we've given them" Grandeeney let out a sigh "but Zeref is still" Grandeeney stopped "never mind I'm not going to bring that up"

* * *

Later people around town were talking Nasu and Laxus' fight "I can't believe Laxus was here and no one knew"

"goes to show, how hard the big three work to protect us" somone committed

"I hope Natsu's alright," another person said as Porlyusica walked past "I heard they had to push back the parade cause something happened to Makarov"

"really," they all asked

* * *

"First I'd like to say thanks to Porlyusica the master will pull threw" Mavis informed everyone "and second, I'm sorry for not being here," she said which caused everyone to deadpan

"it's alright Mavis," they all said

"are you sure," she said " I only went off to visit an old friends grave "If I had known I would have gotten here quicker"

"like we said it's okay Mavis," Mira said "besides the Fantasia parade is the best way to get everyone over what happened"

"Yeah," Lucy said " so we all got to be in it"

"if you were not hurt real bad then yeah," Happy told hre

"So I'm in it too," Juvia asked sitting next to gray"

"you got that right little lady," Cana said drinking a beer

"I thought since I'm new" Juvia went on in an embarrassed tone

"she's just the cutest," Cana said as Juvia stared fiddling her thumbs together causing the rest of the group to laugh

Gray smiled "we need all the help we can get," he said "especially since we can't use those too," he said poitn the group's attention to Natsu and Gajeel who were covered from head to toe in bandages

"screw you and your parade" gajeel told him Natsu mumbled something but since his mouth was covered no one understood all but Gajeel "how are you going to be in the action, your out" Natsu mumbled something to Gajeel that got a reaction "that's got nothing to do with it bro, what is your problem"

"only Natsu," Mira said "he should really take it easy, I'm not letting him take a job for the next month" Mira informed the group much to Lucy's shock causing her to deflate in her seat

everyone started to talk and try to make amends for what had happened earlier everyone stopped when someone walked in the door everyone was shocked to see Laxus standing in the doorway he walked in as everyone stared at him "what do you want" somone asked

"where is he," Laxus asked

"you think we'll tell you something like that," Jet said "after you've betrayed us twice" people started to shout at Laxus telling him to get out Laxus stood there taking all there insults, he knew he hurt them he was about to speak before Mavis said something

"enough!" Mavis screamed which stopped everyone her and Laxus exchanged glares "I hello would be nice," she said with a cold tone

"Mavis" Laxus greeted

letting out a defeated sigh Mavis looked at Laxus one more time "your grandfather is in the infirmary Laxus" she told him much to everyone's shock "try not to stress him out too much this time"Laxus walked past Mavis whose eyes didn't move "try anything funny, and I'll obliterate you"

"yes ma'am" Laxus whispered

Natsu mumbled something which got a look from his friends as Gajeel interpreted "he said next time it won't be a draw" Gajeel said, and he's right"

"wait," Lucy asked, "I thought you guys beat Laxus"

"look at what he did to us," Gajeel told her "if he was around during the Phantom battle, I'd be six feet under"

"shows over everyone," Mavis said "start preparing for the Fantasia parade"

* * *

Laxus and Makarov stood in silence as everyone cheers filled the room "they've grown into a rowdy bunch," Laxus said looking away from Makarov

"Laxus" Makarov said sitting up "I don' think you fully understand what this place stands for," Makarov said "look me in the eyes young man"

* * *

 **[##Shukumei Ost##]**

* * *

Laxus turned to meet his grandfather's gaze as he contuied "Mavis turned this town into a place, where wizards with no guild who will take them can find work" Makarov told him "a place where children with no kin to call their own can feel like they're part of a family"

"I understand sir," Laxus said

"not only did endanger innocent lives, but you also put the very ideals we're sworn to protect in danger, that's unforgivable," Makarov said

"I know," Laxus said "it's just, I thought with a guild we could get stronger" Laxus admitted "I never wanted any this, for Natsu to hurt Mira, for the thunder legion to turn out the way they did"

"I swear, you're just as high strung as I am," Makarov said "be careful or you'll end up in here with me," he told Laxus "you need to stop and smell the roses, it'll allow you to hear and see things you've never seen before" Makarov told his grandson "life can be a lot of Fun if you allow it to be" Makarov let out an extended sigh "over the years I saw you turn into the man you are today, where did I go wrong I wonder" he said "it's a failure on my part though"

"No," Laxus said "I let myself be consumed by hate, and anger," Laxus told Makarov smiling before he turned around "I just wanted to let you know that, I'm sorry and thank you for all you did Grandpa" he turned back and smiled "you take care of yourself old man" Laxus said as he walked out the building

"Laxus" Makarov called but it was already too late "gone again," he said "I hope you find what you're looking for"

* * *

"What," Evergreen asked in pure shock "what do you mean you want us to stay," Evergreen asked "we're supposed to be a team Laxus"

"I know," he said "but this is where our road splits"

"come on," Bickslow said "mabey we all should stick around," he said "it's us versus the world right"

"man, your guys are clingy" Laxus joked "can't you just say goodbye and be done with it," Laxus said "besides "I know you guys miss this place more than I ever did," Laxus said "I need to find my own path," Laxus said

"you really leaving us" Freed asked. Laxus smiled at his longtime friend before he turned away and walked off giving off a final wave as Evergreen started to cry "don't worry Evergreen" Freed said "I'm sure our paths will cross again"

* * *

In an abandoned area Ultear a former member of the magic council stood atop a mountain "excellent work Ultear" a voice called "whatever became of Jellal

"to be honest," Ultear said "I couldn't care less"

"that poor fool never guessed you were the one pulling the strings," the voice asked

Ultear laughed "he may have not been the brightest, but he sure was adorable," she said "in all that time he never guessed I was pretending to be the spirit of Zeref"

"You plan did great things Ultear," the voice said "the magic council in turmoil, the firing of etherion," the voice said

"I hoped while Jellal was running amok, you would be able to move freely," Ultear said

"yes, one of the keyes to Zerefs seal is now in my possession," the voice said as Ultear laughed

"that's good master Hades," she said "I'm sorry things ended this way, my dear Jellal"

* * *

Fireworks went off as the Fantasia parade went underway Cana performed card magic spells alongside Macaos he did trick with his fire magic on a roof the demons of Galuna Island watch looking for Natsu and his friends Laxus stood in an alleyway watching the parade from afar

Lucy, Bisca, and Levy all performed there act while Kaby Melon and his wife watched next to Kageyama and Karacka as the girls finished their dance behind them, Elfman who was transformed gave off a loud roar which shook the crowd as Mira appeared from a flower which mad all the males go crazy she then transformed into a giant lizard shocking mostly everyone as their ride was destroyed as they moved forward Gray and Juvia appeared dressed as a king and queen the used their magic to create a giant castle and created a giant sign which read Fantasia gray nodded as he saw Lyon, Sherry, Tobey, and Yuka standing in the crowd

Erza appeared next doing a dance with her swords as she changed into a different set of armor continuing to dance with swords flying all around her she saw Sho, Wally, and Milliana in the crowd she smiled at her old friends and gave off a wave before she contuied on with her dance as she contuied Natsu appeared walking on the ground due to his motion sickness the crowd cheered louder as Nasu walked with Mavis the two giving off waves to the crowd as Natsu did trick with his fire often hurting himself

Makarov smiled as he saw their antics "hey Makarov" a voice called out he looked back to see Gajeel limping up to him "you're not going to be in the parade Gajeel" he asked

"naw," he said "I don't like the spotlight"

"Aww, but your mister shoo-be ba" Makarov teased which caused Gajeel to blush

"I Finally found your son master Ivan," Gajeel said "sorry it took so long"

"no problem," Makarov told him "I'm sorry the job was so dangerous"

Gajeel chuckled "Nah I can handle it," he said "besides it was actually kinda fun"

Makarov placed a hand on Gajeels shoulder "thank you" he said"we can't let Ivan do as he pleases, I'll report this to Mavis when I get the chance" he said "Master you ready" some called which changed Makarov's entire tone "sorry but my public needs me," Makarov said as he was soon thrust in the crowd doing a funky dance

"what's he doing," somone asked

"I wish I knew" another person answered Laxus smiled as the memory of his first Fantasia parade came to mind

 **Flashback**

* * *

 **[## fairy tail main theme slow ver.##]**

* * *

"why aren't you in the parade this year gramps," a younger Laxus asked

"this is your big moment" Makarov answered "don't worry I'll be watching from the sidelines," he told his grandson with a smile on his face

"how will I find you," Laxus asked as Makarov shook his head

"don't worry about me," he told the boy "this is your year, try and enjoy it to the best of your ability"

"okay," Laxus said before an idea struck "hey I know, in the middle of the parade I'll do this" he then rose his hand making an L with his index finger and thumb

"you'll raise your hand," Makarov asked

"it's a sign," Laxus said "it means even though I can't see you, I'm looking your way" Makarov smiled as tears came to his eyes

"that's my boy," he said

"be sure to look for it okay"

 **End Flashback**

Laxus smiled as he made the sign he started to walk away smiling 'we'll always be with you' a voice called in his head Laxus stopped he could have sworn it belonged to Natsu's partner 'no matter where you go' Laxus recognized those voices it was Juvia and Cana a chill washed over him as he turned back what he saw stopped him in his tracks Mira, Natsu, Mavis, Lucy, Gray, Elfman, and Makarov were all doing the sign he did on his first parade

"will always watch over you" Gray added

"until the end," Erza said

"we may not be able to see you" Elfman added

"there may be a million miles between us," Makarov and Mavis said

"but we'll always be looking your way" Natsu and Mira finished

"I know," Laxus said as he walked away tears filling his eyes he felt nothing but remorse after his action of the past few years 'thank you' he said

"because we are family"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap**

 **it's over after a whole year and about twenty-four days I'm finished with the first saga in this story now feel free to tell me that you think of the story so far, and if I should continue or leave it as it is, cause this would make a pretty good ending too. anyway as for when I'll start the next saga/arc it is currently unknown, so yeah(this is the part where we go over arc memories and stuff) I may be taking a break to write some stories on my other fanfic cause its' sorta just sitting there now**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed these past few arcs as much as I enjoyed writing them and now I want to hear from you of the past six arcs which one was your favorite A poll has been posted on my page so be sure to go vote on your favorite or tell me in the comments, whatever you choose**

 **oh and these previous arcs are part of the Rise of fairy tail Saga, which I decided on two days ago, yes it took me this long to come up with a title for the saga of these arcs(I only come up with the saga idea three days ago), anyway I'm still thinking of a name for the next saga if you have any suggestions let me now or not I'm totally willing to listen but I'm sorta leaning towards return of the dark guilds saga anyway that's all for now so**

 **Farwell and until next time**


	49. Day of the fated encounter

**Hey guys guess whose back sorry for being inactive for so long I tried to write some ideas for my other story but I could only get one out which I posted yesterday (nothing goods coming to mind) SO I thought I'd update here I can guarantee at least this and one more chapter by the end of the weak. anyway here's the start of season 2 in a sense I'm going to call this the rise of the dark guilds saga seeing as dark guilds have a major role here**

 **Oh and the poll has been posted or the previous saga vote now for your favorite arc so far and as all ways don't forget to leave a like in the comments section**

* * *

 _'_ Since the harvest festival ended things in Magnolia has started to calm down' Lucy said to herself as she walked through town 'after the thunder legion came back I never expected things to go back to normal as they did, but I guess I was proven wrong' Lucy entered the guild and saw Natsu and Gajeel sitting in a corner talking 'somethings that been worrying me though is ever since Natsu's fight with Laxus somethings been different he seems distracted about something' Lucy wondered 'I tried asking him but he told me not to worry, which only makes me worry even more'she saw him talking to Makarov before he left town and asked him about Laxus being a Dragonslayer to which he learned that Laxus wasn't a real Dragonslayer when he was young his father put an artificial lacrimal cause he was a sickly a pale boy,Lucy sighed as she looked away from her friend she wished she could help him, but knew he needed time, he'd come to them eventually, she looked over to see the thunder legion talking with people she was glad they were back freed even cut his hair as a way of showing he was sorry she looked over in a corner 'Erza been spending alot time by herself she though' 'I wonder what's troubling her

Erza sighed as she stared at her drink thinking about her conversation with Mavis

"what can you tell me about Mystogen," she asked the girl

"not much I'm afraid" Mavis admitted "I know little more about than you do, my dear," Mavis said now facing her "to think he would bear a resemblance to someone from your past, it unnerving," she said

letting out another sigh Erza looked away "could you still be out there, Jellal"

* * *

 **Day of the fated encounter**

* * *

Lucy sat down part of her wondered why she came here true to her word Mira has forbidden Natsu from taking jobs sighing in a sense that also halted team Fairy tails job making progress Luck for them Erzawon the pagent so they had rent money Lucy was pulled out of her thought when Cana slid next to her "I need a man" she moaned sitting next to Lucy

"what," Lucy said "where'd that come from"

"well" Cana started "I'm getting the urge" Cana admitted which made Lucy Blush a deep shade of red which made Cana smile "why the blush Lucy" she teased "you've had boyfriends before right"

now sweating Lucy looked away from the girl "yeah sure" Lucy lied trying to find a way out of the conversation "I think I've had three" she said which made Cana smile

"I know your lying," she said with a faithful grin

letting out a defeated sigh "I know" Lucy said"I mean I've had crushes" Lucy admitted "but in the end mabey it wasn't meant to be"

In the next three seconds, Lucy immediately regretted saying that as Cana turned around and blurted out "hey guys you won't believe this magnolia second cutest girls never had a boyfriend" despite her pleas Cana kept going until she turned to face her "don't worry" Cana said in serious tone "according to cards you are destined to have a fated encounter today"

"wait really," Lucy asked as Mira approached the girls

"Hey guys did hear somone from sorcer weekly is coming by so-" Mira was unable to finish as Lucy jumped out of her seat

"wait, mabey its finally my time," she said which caused Mira to back peddle "yes" Lucy started to laugh maniacally behind her Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel sighed

"think she's finally lost it," Natsu said

"Aye" Happy agreed

"come on man be nice," Gray said "clearly she still upset she didn't win the pagent," Gray told him which made Gajeel nod "must be a hard time for her" the looked back as Lucy finished rubbing her hands together before sprinting off to do whi knows what

"Welp on that note I'm off," Natsu said

"to where" Gray asked "don't you want to meet the guy from sorcer weekly

"you do that all you want," Gajeel said " they've never been interested in solo wizards so why would they be now"

"I agree with Gajeel," Erza said "besides there are more important things we could be doing," Erza said as she followed Natsu asking if they could spar for a few minutes Natsu nodded as they left Gray behind 'what's going on between those two' he muttered to himself as he left the scene as well 'I guess I'll see what sorcer weekly is all about

back the group's apartment Lucy and Cancer were attempting to do her hair "how's that babe" Cancer stood proud over his work but faltered when Lucy didn't jump for joy like she always did "not to your liking babe" Cancer asked

"no, it's not that" Lucy admitted "it's just" she didn't know what to say as she let her hair down she turned back to see Cancer about to walk out the door "guess I need to find my mojo again" he said "stop being so dramatic" Lucy shouted she stopped to think "I know" she said "I'll run to the store and grab some books on hair, be right back" Lucy shouted leaving behind a confused Cancer

Lucy looked through the store picking up the books she needed she stopped when one caught her attention a book called the day of the fated encounter Lucy sighed at the irony 'so as soon as I reach for this book his hand will reach for it this will too" Lucy laughed as she reached for the book but another had had also reached for it almost covering hers, Lucy jumped back in shock as she looked at the boy he was a young slim man of average height with black hair and black eyes. He wears a pair of dark red glasses, a collared long-sleeved shirt under a greyish blue sweater vest, a pair of pants and slippers for footwear. letting out a caught "sorry about that" Lucy said "you can have it"

"No no," he said "here you go" he handed the book to Lucy who read the title which was fateful encounter this was enough to get Lucy to shove the back at him "no you can have it" and to run out of the store much to his confusion

when Lucy was enough distance away she let out a breath of air "man that was something" she said to herself "I can't let myself get distracted" she said

"wait" she heard the voice call she turned back to see that the same guy was chasing her after "I'm sorry" he as he came to the stop "but do you live around here," he asked

"umm yeah"

"good," he said "I'm a writer that travels around," he told her "would you mind showing me around town"

"oh so your a writer," Lucy said "well a nice change of pace could help inspire someone," Lucy said remembering what Natsu told her

"oh so you're a writer too," he asked

"well a wannabe writer anyway" Lucy admitted

"that's alright," he said "so what do say"

Lucy was about to say yes when something clicked in her head "I

d love to but I'm very busy right now. sorry" Lucy said before running off ' I can't believe it," Lucy said to herself 'that guy was my fated encounter' as she left the boy let out a sigh as she ran she bump into a girl exchanging a quick sorry before leaving the girl looked at Lucy's disappearing form. moving her blue hair to the side as she watched the girl leave she then turned and walked in the opposite direction

Later Lucy returned to the pub to see Natsu and Erza standing at the front smiling "oh hey Lucy" they greeted "we're about to head out"

"really where," Lucy asked she then noticed Erza wasn't in her armor

"Natsu lost a fight and a bet we made and he agreed to help me buy new armor and cheesecake"

"really," Lucy said "ya'll fight, did you go out of town, cause I didn't hear any explosions" she knew it was true if they started a fight even if wasn't serious there'd be some destruction"

"that's cause she cheated" Natsu mumbled

"how"

Natsu buried half his face in his scarf as Erza smiled "I started tickling him" Erza bragged " I never said how we can win"

Lucy let out a laugh as her two friends walked out of the pub Lucy looked in before realizing her mistake 'damn it, I came here,' Lucy said before she could turn around she was greeted by someone at the door who let out a loud shout

"COOl," the man shouted he was a relatively short young man with blond hair that sticks up in the middle. He wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and black sunglasses. He carries a white satchel with him and a black camera as well. "so glad to be back"

as he rushed past Lucy and started interviewing people "oh Jason here" Mira said walking up to Lucy "and he's just as excitable"

"so he' the guy from sorcer weekly" Lucy said "he ran right past me," Lucy said she then spent the next several minutes trying to get the mans attention but failing each time

As she gave up Mira laughed "no good luck Lucy" Mira teased

"laugh all you want Mira" Lucy said

"it's probably for the best," Mira told her

"why," Lucy asked as she saw Jason start interviewing team shadow gear

"in our line of work," Mira said "it's best if we keep out of the eyes of the public," Mira told her Lucy looked at Jason again remembering how people had to give Natsu and Mira the titles of salamander and she-devil and Mystogen his name not because it was cool but cause they didn't know who they were

"I guess," Lucy said

"look at like this," Mira said "were not really official in the eyes of the magic council," Mira told her "and the less publicly means the less chance of them eyeing Magnolia"

Finally, turning around Lucy looked at Mira with a tinge of pain in her eyes "mabey" Lucy said 'I never thought of it like that' Lucy said ' so that's why Natsu left and with Erza too, mabey I could"

Later Lucy was walking along the border until she found who she was looking for "hey" Lucy said "if you still want I can give you a tour as a fellow writer"

"that'll be great," he said "I'm still not a writer, but I'm getting there" Lucy agreed as the two started laughing soon Lucy should the man around town telling about the vary's places even running across Erza and Natsu who was in the middle of eating cheesecake as they ended in the south gate magnolia ark they sat under a tree "this place is amazing" he said

"I know," Lucy said"which why I'm glad to call it home

"Hey," the man asked "what you say we grab dinner later," he asked "then you can tell me all about your novel"

"Sure," Lucy said

later Lucy found herself back at the pub she saw Natsu talking to Mira she nodded her head while whispering something about if anything happens he will never hear the end of it from her to which the boy nodded"Hey Natsu, hey Mira" Lucy said Happy appeared from behind Natsu smiling

"Oh, hey Lucy" Mira said, Natsu turned to her and smiled " good your here, we can head out, Erza wanted to go somewhere and we need to be there before morning so we're taking the last train" Natsu said "and no it's not a job or a mission" Mira smiled she was true to her word about not letting Natsu take jobs so Lucy could only sigh at the barmaid

"right now," Lucy said as she turned to look at the clock "but I" Lucy deflated "I'm not going to be able to make it," Lucy said

"why," Natsu asked

"I have a date" Lucy admitted

"Oh," Mira said

"I see," Natsu said as Happy deflated "well good luck with that" Natsu said as he walked away

"yeah thanks," Lucy said a part of her felt bad her friends were going somewhere without her it just didn't feel right

at the train station, Erza who was showing off her new heart Kruz armor looked over to Natsu before sitting down "I guess Lucy isn't coming"

"Aye" Happy said looking out the window "she has a date"

"really," Erza asked

"Well I guess that's just us this time," Gray said "we need to be happy for her"

meanwhile, Lucy was walking through town she stopped and looked at some clocks her mind flashing to the writer she meets and her friends who have been by her side for she looked at the date and smiled "it's really been a whole year" Lucy said knowing what she had to do she ran off

as the train started to get ready to leave the group sat down "I guess she really isn't coming" Natsu said

"talking about me" a voice called the group turned to see Lucy standing in front of them smiling "reporting for duty"

"Lucy" Happy explained jumping into her arms "what about your date"

"well," Lucy said "he was cute, but he wasn't the one," Lucy told them' I know it was you guys, the people I've grown to call family' Lucy said to herself "so tell me where we're going"

"to the one fioares most popular festivals," Erza said" it's an amazing event that I've always wanted to go to its holding in oshibana this year, and I'd figure we could use the break

meanwhile, the writer looked up as Cana walked up to him a sly smile on her face "waiting for someone" she asked in an innocent tone 'Lucy couldn't handle this guy, she's too naive he needs someone with experience as soon as she looked at him he was blushing

"your totally my type" he screamed

as the train moved the girl Lucy bumped into before came in the car fairy tail was in holding multiple bags the group was preoccupied dealing with Natsu

"we should just knock him out," Erza said

"last time we did that we left him on the train" Lucy reminded her

"that's probably going to happen either way" Happy admitted

As the girl brushed past Lucy causing her to look up she saw the girl 'hey she's that girl from earlier' Lucy said as she walked off Lucy went back to focusing on Natsu not knowing the girl had looked back on the mention of Natsu's name looking around but not seeing anything she kept walking "Natsu" she whispered under her breath as she left the train car to find her seat

 _'the cards have spoken" Cana's voice hung through the air 'your destined to have a faithful encounter today'_

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this not my finest work but I think it's a great way to start of the series again. for those of you wondering I'm going off the manga saying it's been a whole year in the series, and the fateful encounter is meant to be Natsu, while at the same time the whole group has a fated encounter with Wendy, a small detail I decided to add anyway see you guys tomorrow**

 **Natsu: is juvia acting strange to you**

 **Mira: Juvia strange or more so**

 **Happy: it's not just her a lot of people are acting weird**

 **Natsu: I know hope there alright**

 **next time: special request: watch out for the guy you like?**

 **Natsu: and Lucy been acting even stranger**

 **Happy: your just mad cause she' avoiding you**

 **Natsu: I didn't do anything this time**


	50. Watch out for the guy you like!

**Hey fairy tail fans, welcome to the next exciting chapter of a fairy tail re-told, it's a simple chapter today with little to no backstory I think this one is filler, to be honest, but that's not important I honestly found this episode super funny. but enough about me let's get on with the story**

 **oh and the whole title wouldn't fit in the chapter finder so that's why its; shorter there**

 **Last time on a fairy tail retold**

 **Natsu: that sorcer weekly guy was annoying**

 **Happy: he sure didn't want anything to do with Lucy**

 **Lucy: hey**

 **Erza: I'm just glad things are calming down**

 **Natsu: really, things seem the same to me**

 **Happy: especially with Lucy on the no boyfriend front**

 **Lucy: oh drop it already cat**

* * *

Dark and rainy days are thankfully a rarity in Magnolia, however, on a day like this we find Juvia in front of a shadowy potion shop, "drip drip drop" Juvia says as she enters the store the rain pouring around her not touching her skin the large crackle of thunder appearing behind her,

Finding herself in front of the owner the man sighed "so you want a potion to make a boy notice you" he was a short man whose hat covered most of his face "my potions can't be tailored to such specific needs" he told Juvia who sighed as more thunder appeared outside

"please sir" Juvia begged "if he were to gaze at Juvia with passionate eyes just once," Juvia told the man as he let out a sigh as pulled something out of his drawer "what's this," she asked as she held the bottle in her hands

"a potion," the man told her "to make sure the man burns with a desire only for you," he told her as Juvia overlooked the bottle "and it's yours for 60,000 jewels"

"seems rather pricy," Juvia asked

"I don't have time to haggle young lady," the man told her "did I mention it's 100% effective," he said which caught Juvia's attention as she heard more lightning outside

"100%," JUuvia said she looked at the bottle and an image of Gray appeared in her mind "Juvia will take the whole bottle" Juvia sad as the man smiled after completing the purchases Juvia walked out little did she, no that potion she purchased would be responsible for untold chaos and bringing her team to its knees

* * *

 **Special request: Watch out for the guy you like!**

* * *

Lucy let out a groan as she laid her head on the bar "I'm so bored" she shouted catching Mira's attention who laughed at the girl taking a look there were a few jobs on the board that no one had gone to grab yet, but none of them paid well, but still they might

"why not take a job" she offered

"remember your not letting my team take jobs for the next to months," Lucy told her puffing her cheeks which made Mira sigh

"I said Natsu's not taking any jobs for the next month," Mira said " I never said anything about the rest of you" Mira turned around to face her now the Lucy had now sat up and was looking a little sad " beside it is important to take a break now and again" Mira told her "your still human Lucy" Mira informed her 'besides you guys have been through a lot in the past year alone, I'm terrified of what the coming year will bring

"I know," Lucy said sighing "but we're a team," Lucy said "and we should stick together," Lucy said which was her first mistake as an evil grin appeared on Mira's face yet it ways unnoticed by Lucy

seeing a chance to have some fun she figured a way she could quote 'cure her boredness' she was a she-devil after all and besides she needed to help Natsu start growing closer with others again so win-win on her part "you and Natsu are so loyal to each other" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster placing her hand on her cheek and giving a smile to make it seem authentic she remembered doing this on missions man how she missed those days "it's almost as if you're a couple"

nearly spitting out her dink Lucy stood up "what" she practically shouted "no way Mira, it... it's not like that" Lucy faltered a light blush appearing on her cheeks "and never will" Lucy said Mira could hear a hint of sadness in her voice but decided to continue

"you never know" Mira teased "deep down Natsu may have a feeling for you," she told her

looking back Lucy saw Natsu on the table making a fool of himself shaking his butt, it was clear he was starting to lose it from being cooped up in hear for so long "even so, I think I'll pass" she said as Natsu contuied Erza and Gray even stopped and stared at the boy in confusion

behind them Juvia with her potion in hand "please Gray" she said "just one look at Juvia with passionate eyes" Juvia said imaging Gray staring at her 'Juvia is just shaking with anticipation' Juvia said but before she could Gray had already disappeared

* * *

Mira's word rang with her all the way home shaking them out of her head "sometimes I wish Mira would keep her crazy ideas to herself" Lucy said as she reached her and her friend's apartment entering her room she let out a sigh but jumped when Natsu greeted her on the couch "yo" he said with a toothy grin

"how do you keep getting in here," Lucy asked only to be ignored by Natsu

"never mind that," he told her "there's something I need to tell ya" Natsu which made Lucy sigh

"what is it" she froze when Mira's words played in her head 'he might have feelings for you' suddenly backing up 'oh god what he's about to" she looked at Natsu who was confused sitting on her chair a large blush appearing on her cheeks "um could you get out" she muttered a shadow of red cover her face

"but I need to ask you something," Natsu said standing up which made Lucy scream

"OUT!" she yelled which caused the dragon slayer to jump back

"fine" he went to the window and started to leave

"use the door" she yelled as he jumped out leaving her to her own thoughts on the matter "what if he does like me," Lucy said her heart rate was increasing to point hse could hear her heart "that can't be right," Lucy said as she fell to the floor

* * *

 **[##Happy theme##]**

* * *

the next day Lucy let out a sigh as reading her book "another day," Lucy said as she took a bite out of her granola bar when Natsu appeared from behind her wrapping his arm around her shocking the girl

"What's up Lucy," he said as the girl pushed herself away from him

"umm don't just do that" Lucy said backing away

"do what," Natsu asked as Lucy walked away from him

'damn it" the girl cursed herself 'I need to get these stupid thoughts out my head' Lucy told herself as Gray ran up to Natsu and started a fight which Juvia looked from behind a pillar

"yesterday" Juvia started "yesterday Juvia was nervous, but today she can go through with the plan" remembering the man told her to blow the bubbles into Gray 'the more Juvia wait for you Gray the more her desires start to get the better of her' Juvia said ' soon our hearts will be one"

Natsu then stopped mid-fight "shit, I almost forgot I had to go do something"

"what type of excuse is that," Gray told him

"You guys won't believe this" Warren said on a table Lucy was passing "but I think Natsu has a crush on somone"

"really," Macao asked "man that's new"

"are you sure," Wakaba asked

"this is Natsu we're talking about," Max said

"I know what I heard," Warren said "he's been going, I gotta see her, a lot lately," he said much to Lucy's dismay

'what am I going to do' Lucy cried in her mind 'I'm the her," Lucy felt her body go stiff as she tried to walk away 'it's not like I don't like him' Lucy said to herself 'it's just we may not be compatible' Lucy told herself 'yeah that's it, even though I've never had a boyfriend before' 'damn it, Mira' Lucy shouted as she imaging her Natsu together

"are you okay," Natsu asked from behind her

calming down Lucy faced him 'yeah fine why do you ask" she said all too quickly

"good" Natsu said " can we meet up tonight," Natsu said "there's something I need to ask you" this got a reaction from Lucy as Natsu contuied "meet by the south gate park," Natsu said which made Lucy panicked a bit

"Umm sure" she managed out" but can you tell me what this is for," Lucy asked

letting out a laugh a blush appeared on Natsu's face he turned away embarrassed "all I can say it's important" he told her "so could you come alone" he asked

'Oh my god he's blushing,' Lucy said a blush growing on her cheeks 'I can't believe I'm seeing Natsu blush, it's actually kind f cute-ahh stop it brain' he then ran off leaving Lucy to ponder what just happened Lucy felt actual steam coming from her ears as she turned to face Mira who was busy trying to hold in her laugh she had no idea what Natsu wanted with Lucy, but his timing as all ways was impeccable "Umm Mira"Lucy muttered she was in a too much of a daze to see the girl trying to hide her smile "I'm heading home for the day"

"okay Lucy" Mira managed to force out before evolving into a laughing fit acting her magic brought out the playful side of her again a part of her feeling terrible for playing Lucy like that, but still she knew once the girl realized it was all in her head she couldn't even bat an eye

meanwhile Gray still in utter confusion of what was happening Juvia saw her chance to softly blowing some bubbles toward Gray they would miss however and go into other patrons of the pub

"Oh my love," Juvia said"why must you keep moving, at this rate everyone here but you will be in love with me, that's disturbing thought" making another attempt Gray finally inhaled the bubbles "Finally, Juvia will finally have her Gray look at her with passionate eye" she said as Gray stared in her direction and walked past her "what"

"You" Gray growled towards Happy who looked back with confusion "You have some nerve, trying to show me up" Gray started which got confused looks from Juvia Warren, and Max "I'm incredibly strong but I can't fly, you pathic weak but you can fly" Gray shouted " as far as I'm concerned that makes us even, you are my rival" ray shouted

"what" Happy screamed 'someone help"

"square up furball" Gray shouted as Happy tried to run away

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbru##]**

* * *

Macao and Wakaba started to argue both making jokes about who made more money Erza walked up to a pillar "curse you pillar" Erzaz shouted " you laugh at me don't you knowing well that you are preventing me from passing through here unhindered" Erza said "from the moment we meet I knew we would be rivals"

"you can't rival with inmate objects Erza," Warren told her

"it would make sense if it was a caterpillar though" Happy said

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Max said

"Hey red" Mira shouted "I hear you're pretty strong so why don't we fight out to see who truly is the strongest girl in team fairy tail," Mira said "but know I'm not holding back case I'm not losing to my eternal rival"

"what's going on," Happy asked as Gray appeared in front of him "I found you," he said dragging the cat to the roof of the pub t laughing "just you wait for cat I'm going to fly farther and faster than you," Gray said laughing

"this is dangerous Gray" Happy said

"watch me"

behind them, Juvia was confused "the old man said nothing about a delay effect" now before you get too confused the potion the old man gave Juvia was actually a mix of bad potions the reason he did that, well he skipped town the same night so why would he care what would happen let's all hope for our fairy tail friends

* * *

Back at fairy tails apartment Lucy was in the bath trying to calm herself down to no avail "what am I going to do" Lucy said still blushing from the thought of Natsu liking her "it's obvious he's going to confess his love for me" Lucy said "I'll need to turn him down, even though it's going to be awkward" Lucy said as she got out of her bath 'this my chance to try on my new dress" Lucy said 'yes I look smoking hot in this" realizing what she did she backtracked "no, that's not what I want" Lucy screamed "I have an idea {open gate of the giant crab: cancer} Lucy said Cancer appeared behind Lucy to trim her hair like always before being knocked out by Lucy "damn it" she screamed after he finished and she apologized

back at the pub things we're slowly getting worse Macao and Wakaba had tallied up there saying "I made 150,00 jewel" they screamed in unison "we made the same amount"

"Where are all thr real men in this place" Elfman screamed

'is he looking for a rival or a man' Warren asked

'I don't want to know'

"you think your superior huh" Freed said "time to see which three-man team is the best in all of Magnolia" he shouted as his team struck a pose only to countered by Levy and her team shadow gear "how dare you"

"you have no idea who you're messing with pal," Levy told him smirking as freed got angered

'are they having a pose-off'

meanwhile, Lucy found herself outside while to men in boats past bye "be careful Lucy" they said "wouldn't want to fall in before your big date" they said as he strode off

Lucy looked down and smiled "there's no denying it, I look good" realizing again what she was doing n"o, it shouldn't matter how I look, this isn't a date" she shouted with as much pain she could muster looking around before sighing "mabey I do like him" she said "no I shouldn't let myself fall in love with someone I work with" Lucy argued with herself "but since we're on the same team, we can look out for each other" shaking her head again "no your letting Mira's craziness get in your head, you need to think how he feels too" Lucy said "I mean does he even know what love is" Lucy pondered letting out sigh I" have to go through with this for both our sakes"

Meanwhile back at the pub, Erza contuied to attack the pillar determined to destroy it changing into her heavens wheel armor she slashed at the pillar with all her strength

* * *

 **[##satan soul theme##]**

* * *

"Erza please stop," Warren asked

"I think Erza finally met an opponent as stubborn as she is" Happy sid

"is that a good or bad thing," Max asked

before Happy could answer Mira appeared and punched them out the way "fight me now Erza" she screamed

"can't you see I'm in the middle of battling my life long rival," Erza told her as she thrusting another sword in the pillar

"I won't be ignored" Mira shouted her dark energy surrounding her "satan soul" Max and Warren looked in horror as Mira transformed in front them before either could react Erza requipped into her purgatory armor and both violent assaulted both of them Elfman jumped activated his beast soul only to be knocked out, Mira

meanwhile on the roof Happy came back to ee Gray still trying to fy "Gray stop" Happy pleaded "this isn't going to work"

"you're not talking your way out of this one cat" Gray shouted "I'm going to fly further and faster"

"this isn't working," Juvia said "mabey more potion" she blew more bubbles into Gray which caused the reaction and magic energy to increase

"I'm all fired up" Gray shouted before he jumped or more like ran down the roof up to a cliff jumping 'I'm a bird in the wind," he said calmly as he sored through the air

* * *

Lucy walked herself to Magnolia south gate park her mind going over 50 miles a microsecond even then she found herself stuttering at words 'don't be nervous' Lucy said as she reached the tree she stopped 'wait where is Natsu" she then heard shoveling walking around the tree she saw Natsu working in what looked like a flower patch walking up he turned and noticed her he waved and flashed a smile

"you made it," he said

"there was something you wanted to ask me," Lucy said

"oh yeah," Natsu said "it's kinda embarrassing though" he admitted "could you help fix this" he pointed to patch of flowers a few bags of seeds that he would

not knowing what to say Lucy was confused this was what it was he didn't have a crush she was about to ask but she saw the seriousness in his eyes the one he has when he's fighting. letting out a short laugh "how could I say no to you Natsu"

Natsu growled something which only made her laugh 'I can't believe I let myself fall victim to Mira, I'm going got have to get her back for that" Lucy said to herself before she began helping she would ruin her new dress but anything for her friend it was hours later when they said they'd go home a thought came to Lucy' head "hey Natsu"

"Yeah"

"have you ever loved someone before," Lucy asked she saw the look of confusion on his face "it's just easier people were saying you had liked someone"

a look of sorrow then came on his face as he looked away smiling a bit he sighed he thought of lying acting like an idiot but he ultimately decided against it "once" he said an image of Lissana appeared in his head he shook the thought out and looked at Lucy she was cute beautiful even , but he couldn't let himself fall in love again he just couldn't which was hard when she just made him feel so at ease "I've only ever loved once" he said 'but that was years ago, and it was a different time, and a different me" Natsu explained as he turned to face her trying to force a smile on his face "it just hasn't happened or been on my mind since"

"really, who was it," Lucy asked and immedilty regretted

"I don't want to talk about it," Natsu clear pain in his voice

"Oh I'm sorry," Lucy said Natsu smiled and grabbed her hand

"it's alright," Natsu said

"You know were there for you," Lucy said "Me, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Elfman hell even Gray and Gajeel," she told him gripping his arm "we're family," she told him "so don't be afraid to come to us"

looking at Lucy one more time he smiled for the first time in forever Natsu felt a genuine smile on his face "I know" Natsu whispered smiling as gave Lucy a hug causing the girl to blush when they separated Natsu smiled "thanks Lucy, I should get home it's late" he said

"yeah me too" Lucy whispered as she watched Natsu leave her they were at her apartment she didn't even notice it 'that went better than I thought it would' Lucy said to herself ' In the end, I learned more about my partner, and who knows mabey one day' she smiled 'mabey'

* * *

the next day everyone looked at the carnage of the pub in confusion "um what happened here" Erza asked as People looked around her as Warren and Max let out a breath of fresh air 'it's finally over they both thought outside Gray was still in the water

"come on Gray," Happy said "it's morning" soon the water spread as Juvia appeared next to Gray "Juvia, mabey you can knock some sense into him"

"Juvia is sorry beloved" Juvia started " she realizes now she didn't love you as strong as she thought as tears escaped her eyes gray started to come too

"Juvia," he asked

"your okay" Juvia shouted with glee

"man what happen" Gray asked

"you're well again," Juvia said "Juvia is glad you're okay"

"she loves you"Happy beamed in his teasing tone

"I wondered why I was cold," Gray said"I always end up soaking wet when you're around, you know I hate that," Gray said as Juvia looked away "you okay" before he could react Juvia shoved the potion in his mouth making his body go a multitude of colors

"love Juvia" Juvia shouted "you'll drink every last drop" Gray rose up before sprinting off leaving behind a disheartened Juvia "no," she said as Gray told the horizon that it was his rival seems Juvia like Lucy also has bad luck with men

* * *

A few days later Lucy sat at the bar smirking "hey Mira" Lucy called the barmaid over 'now my chance a nuff time has passed for it not to be too weird when I tell her this' Lucy smiled evilly as Mira approached

"what is it Lucy," Mira asked

"I just wanted to know why you're so interested in Natsu's love," Lucy said as Mira smiled nervously

"oh just trying to be a good big sister," Mira told Lucy 'damn it did she figure me out' Mira wondered 'I hope not' Mira pondered her options 'play it cool she's probably concerned and still nervous about what I did, yeah that's it' breathing in "I just want to make sure he's happy cause then I'm happy" Mira said with as much confidence she could muster

'right into my trap" Lucy said to herself 'your not the only who can play mind games Mira "is that so" Lucy started catching the take over users attention who nodded "that's funny, cause a few days ago Natsu was told me something that I find weird" Lucy started 'flase security and I just need to real her in' Lucy said 'time for a taste of your own medicine Mira

"what was it"

"said something about how four years ago" Lucy started "you forced to hang out with you behind everyone back," Lucy said, funnily enough, she didn't know she was right cause Mira started to sweat bullets, "he said it felt like a date, cause it was just the two of you

'she couldn't have, no Natsu would never tell' Mira said "I don't know what you mean"

"well there's a chance this girl is you, Mira," Lucy said "I mean he does care for you a lot," Lucy said inwardly smirking

"I thought" she shook her head "after Lissana" Mira's brain was steaming at the thought of her and Natsu seeing this Lucy smirked

"he also said he might want to" Lucy was sure to drag this out for all it was worth "his dragon slayer if you catch my drift," Lucy said trying to fight the need to laugh

"Natsu's [insert censorship here]" Mira mind started to go blank she'd be lying if she said she never thought about it unable to form words at the moment Lucy smiled at her handy work

"Hey Mira" Natsu called causing the girl to shriek scaring Natsu

"you okay sis," he asked

"I'm fine," Mira said blushing "peachy as always"

smiling Natsu hoped over the counter to give her a hug "okay then you looked nervous so I came to check" he then kissed her on the cheek "love ya sis" he then hoped over again winking at Lucy as he left

"and that's why we're partners," Lucy said as Mira started to breakdown

"I " Mira could find words at the moment as Lucy left

"see ya later Mira" she said winking as she left catching on to what just happedn Mira couldn't believe it she played her smiling as she tried to calm herself down from that experience 'I can;t have a crush on Natsu, not after he lost Lissana, but I mean I am technically a reminder of, stop it Mira' Mira said shaking her head Lucy had got her good

"Well played heartfilla, well played"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **how do you guys feel about this chapter I changed it a lot from the original adding a touch of NaMi in there cause why not and the Nalu moment cause it's not going to get a lot of focus in the upcoming arc (I'm sorry Nalu fans) the hang out behind everyone back was inspired by another fanfic I read called MY bloody Valintine by BlaccDragon25 where they do just that go on a date behind everyone's (mostly Lissana's) back it's worth a read if you like NatsuX Mira fics but anyway tell your thoughts in the comments**

 **Natsu: come on there was a serious lack of Natsu this chapter**

 **Me: get over it we gotta end the chapter**

 **Natsu: come on man just one more scene, please**

 **Me: okay fine**

 **Natsu: alright**

 **Me: times up**

 **Next time: Love and Lu cy**

 **Natsu: hey**

 **Me: you said one more, so I gave you one more**

 **Natsu: your about a desbiable as Mira**

 **Mira: hey, he wishes he could be as evil as I can**

 **Me: no comment**


	51. Love&Lucy

**Hey fairy tail fans and welcome to the next exciting chapter and the start of the return of the dark guild saga, for one I would like to thank all of you for your contuied support I don't think I would have got this far if it wasn't for you. no extra news today other than the atypical please read and review**

 **Last time on a fairy tail retold**

 **Lucy: Man it's a good thing the reporter is gone**

 **Happy: he sure didn't want anything to do with you, Lucy**

 **Lucy: what does that mean furball**

 **Natsu: Guys calm down and go grab some grub**

 **Lucy: what's with you and food**

* * *

One day at dusk in the town of Magnolia a disheveled man arrived in town he face and body were covered by tattered robes as he searched the town on his back was travel gear as he approached the fairy pub It was a slow day at the fairy pub as Lucy sat at their table looking at her partner who was in the middle of something

"come on Mira" Natsu begged "let go out on a job" he asked the barmaid who just shook her head as she cleaned the glasses "it's been more than a month and you still won't let me try and find work" Natsu told as Mira sighed and looked away this was a typical conversation for the two in the past few days as Natsu was starting to get bored and the rest of his team needed money so they could pay rent at their apartment "please sis, I promise it won't be anything too dangerous"

"letting out a defeated sigh Mira turned to Natsu "fine Natsu," she said "but nothing too crazy. I worry about you" she then ruffled his hair as Elfman smiled "we should be getting a fresh set of jobs tomorrow from what I've heard"

"Lucy" Natsu screamed pulling the girl out of her book "get lots of sleep tonight" he shouted "cause tomorrow we're getting back to work"

Lucy froze as tears formed in her eyes "really Nasu" she asked "you mean it NAsu" as Lucy expressed her joy the strange disheveled man walked up to the pub he stopped as he looked at Lucy "thank Mira" she shouted as the white-haired girl waved at her Lucy stopped when a chill washed over her looking back she thought she saw something or somone

* * *

 **Love and Lucy**

* * *

As Lucy starred at the door and calming her self down she looked back at Natsu who was giving her a worried glance "call me crazy" Lucy said "but lately I've been feeling being watched"

"what do think Happy," Natsu said dramatically "is there a term for Lucy's condition"

"I"d say its a textbook case of an excessive ego" Happy said as the pair started laughing

"Oh come on guys it's not like I want to be stalked" Lucy shouted at the pair before standing up "I guess I'll head home," Lucy said "seeing as I'm not like the rest of you"

"tomorrow at noon sleeping beauty"

"whatever Natsu," Lucy said as she left Mira laughed at the twos exchange

"Natsu and Lucy are so cute," Mira said "they've gotten close over this past year," she said as Elfman nodded his head Gray smiled as he watched Lucy leave

As Lucy walked home she walked past the ship "one of these days you're going to fall in Lucy" they called out

"I told you I'm fine," Lucy told him

"be safe on your way home"

"I will," Lucy said as plue was following her "I wonder what I should wear tomorrow" she asked out loud she stopped when the feeling came over her again looking back and seeing a strange man staring at her 'oh no' Lucy said to herself as she started to walk faster 'I am being watched' she turned again and saw the man was following her 'and now he's following me' Lucy continued to run until she came to a stop since she was out of breath looking back Lucy let out a sigh of relief "guess I lost him" Lucy said as the man appeared behind her Lucy then let out an ear-splitting scream "leave me alone"

"Lucy calm down," the man said as he removed his hood "it' your father"

Lucy stopped as a wave of mixed emotions flooded her mind from the pub being destroyed to the war with Phantom Lord to her saying her final goodbye "what" she asked "why are you here" Lucy said trying to hide her anger once she saw her how her father looked "and what's with the beard, and tattered clothes"

Letting out a sigh Jude looked at his daughter before explained "heartfilia railways was bout out from under me" he said "which means I lost everything I own" Jude said "the estate, the company, and all my money" he said

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked her anger now replaced with confusion here he was the man that had caused her and her friends, her family so much trouble and he was telling her that he lost everything a few days ago she couldn't believe it

"I'm afraid so," Jude said "I put up my entire fortune as collateral, I spent all those years building up that company, and this is the thanks I get," he said

"what the house," Lucy asked "what about" Lucy froze "what about moms grave"

"don't worry," he said "I had it moved," he told her as he handed her a slip of paper which told her where the grave was "I would be entirely heartbroken" Jude said "if I didn't find it so funny" he mussed as Lucy stared at the slip of paper" all in one afternoon, all my money went up in smoke in the blink of an eye" he then started laughing "I pushed my own family to the side for all that money" he said as Lucy closed her before adopting a cold glare

"why did you come here father," she asked which stopped Jude in his tracks he looked at his daughter her face enough to remind him of his wife Layla when she was angry "I doubt it was just to tell about moms grave being moved" Lucy glared at him "if you came here to mess with me or my friends"

Jude stopped her "I just wanted to see my precious daughter," he said "I promise" Lucy backed up "don't give me that look, I honestly wanted to see if you were doing all right"

"but why now," Lucy asked

"I've accepted a job in Acalypha, it's at a merchants guild," he told her "I've decided to start over," he said "don't mind me I'm just passing through"

"Acalypha" Luc asked

"however," Jude said "I do have a favor to ask" as his face went blank "I need money"

* * *

 **[##kizuna ost##]**

* * *

"what," Lucy asked in shock

"You heard me," Jude said anger now starting to fill his voice as he got closer "all I need is one hundred thousand jewels for my travels"

Lucy was takin back "so you just think I have that kind of money on a daily basis, cause I'm a wizard," Lucy said "we solo-wizards," Lucy said a shadow covering her face now as she glared at her father "we barely get enough money to get food on the table, and the jobs we get always run the risk of a guild coming and taking the jewel for themselves" Lucy told him "and not to mention we can go months without a single job being posted for us cause nearly every town in Fiore belongs to a guild" Lucy shouted tears forming at her eyes

"and I'm swallowing my pride asking you" Jude argued back "at least something so I can travel," Jude told her stepping forwards "after all I did for

"you still don't get it," Lucy told him "when I left home I barely had any money to my name," Lucy said "you're going to have to start at rock bottom father," Lucy said as she pushed past him "cause even if could I still wouldn't help you so just leave me alone" Lucy shouted as she ran away from her father as he watched her run off

* * *

As Lucy approached the apartment Natsu and Happy stood in front of the building "anything on your end sergeant Happy"

"nothing on my end sir" Happy said as Lucy walked up to the two letting a smile form on her face as the two acted goofy

"hey welcome home," Natsu said

"we're happy to report no suspicious characters have been detected," Happy told her

"thanks, guys," Lucy said

"captain," Happy said " it appears the book private is being a party pooper sir"

"when did I become a private" Lucy asked

"well you still are a noobie," Natsu told her smiling "is something wrong," he asked as something fell in front of him

"Sir, we have a creeper" Happy shouted as a hand tried to show him away as Natsu jumped the man who let outa shout revealing himself to be Gray who was in his underwear

"what are you doing here," Natsu asked

"I never would have guessed you would be the perv stalking Lucy," Happy said

"wait guys" Lucy started before Gray interrupted her

"I overheard how she was feeling she was being watched" Gray tried to explain "so I decided to follow her home to make sure she was safe, jeez I was just looking out for a friend," Gray said

"you like her don't you" Happy teased

"watch it our I'll punch your face in cat" Gray shouted

"I never really like you Gray" Natsu told him "but now, I've lost all respect for you"

"what you mean by that" Gray asked

" I always suspected you might be a pervert, cause you walk around half naked, but now I'm absolutely positive" Happy didn't get to finish as he was punched into the sky

"I wasn't stalking her I was looking out for her" Gray shouted

"you just made cause you been caught red-handed ya pervy popsicle" Natsu taunted

* * *

 **[##Happy theme ost##]**

* * *

the two began fighting as Lucy stood on the sideline "take this somewhere else, please" Lucy shouted before letting a smile form on her face if anything she could always count on her friends to lighten up her mood more so than anything else

The next day team fairy tail too ready for the first job in a while "it's time to get back the work Lucy" Natsu shouted

"Aye sir" Happy shouted

"I'm ready and waiting," Lucy said as Erza stood next to her

"what job are we taking" Happy asked

"how about this one," Gray said as he held a job to the group "it's catching an escaped convict called Velveno"

"Wow," Happy said "I heard of him, he's called the guild hunter" Happy explained "it's hard to believe he's on the loose"

"the reward splits up to four hundred jewels each" Erza said "that covers our rent for a while" Erza explained "and we should have enough for food as well"

"yeah count me in," Lucy said she stopped when she overheard Macao and Wakaba talking about something

"you hear what happened in Acalypha," Macao asked

"Yeah," Wakaba said "it's merchant guild was taken over by a bunch of thugs "

now ignoring her friends Lucy started to listen in on Macao and Wakaba "yeah, but it isn't just any band of hooligans, there's a rumor that they have access to magic too" Macao said "the army doesn't stand a chance if they do"

"what" Lucy shouted as she rushed over to the pair "I need to get to Acalypha now" she shouted

Natsu smiled as they looked back for Lucy who was gone "where'd Lucy go" he asked

"I don't know," Erza said

Lucy ran through the town her mind racing "I may hate him but" Lucy shook her head as "he's still my father and I have to save him"

* * *

In the town of Acalypha the army stood at the door as a crowd of citizens crowded the entrance asking why the army hadn't stormed in yet to which they revealed that the group is using unregulated magic and they have sent for guild to intervineLucy arrived and saw the commotion "damn it" she cried as she attempted to get through only for the guard to stop her

"no civilians past this point," he told her

"but I'm a wizard," Lucy told him "I need to get in there and"

"yeah right "I don't recognize that mark," the soldier told her "you'll have to wait like everyone else

Lucy backed away "I need to get in there," Lucy said as she walked away she saw a group of ants coming from a whole which sparked an idea in her head "that's it. {open gate of the maiden: Virgo"

Virgo appeared from the ground and bowed "hello princess, do you which to punish me"

"no," Lucy said in shock "I need your help, Virgo," Lucy said "can you get me in there," Lucy said as she looked back to see Virgo had already finished

"will you punish me now princess"

"NO," Lucy told her "what's with you all of a sudden it's weird"

Inside the Merchants guild, the group stood nervous "damn it" one of the men said "this isn't enough" he said "I told you we should have robbed a bank instead"

"OH shut up," someone else said"we need to hurry up and put the money in the bag before the army storm in here" he shouted as looked at the hostages who were tied up as they shifted a look of anger grew on his face "if had just given us the money, this wouldn't be happening" he told them as someone looked in terror "what" he shouted as he pulled up his magic gun "you have an itch or something" the person kept squirming which irritated him more

"don't do it"

"that's it" he then fired a magic round which was deflected by Taurus

"that was a despicable moove," he said

"what"

* * *

 **[##Lucy Ganbaru Ost##]**

* * *

"this is over" Lucy shouted as she appeared from the hole Virgo maid for her "time for you boys to end this" she then opened Cancers gate as he slashed the group down

"Go Sagittarius" Lucy shouted as Sagittarius appeared and fired his arrows knocking out the members

"and now for the final move" Lucy shouted as the people watched in anticipation "{Lucy Kick}" she shouted as she kicked a member down

"damn it," the man said "as he ran for the exit " I'll be sure to get you for this, you haven't heard the last of the dark guild naked mummy"

"a dark guild," Lucy asked as the man escaped Cancer then cut the hostages free as the army swarmed in and started to arrest the members shaking her thoughts Lucy looked around for her father as people swarmed her thanking her

"no, I'm a solo wizard" Lucy answered quickly

"yeah celestial magic"

after walking outside and looking around "father" Lucy called "where are you"

"Lucy" a voice called Lucy turned to see her father walking through the front gate

"no don't tell me," she said "you just got here"

"well," he said "I did have to walk," Jude told her "you didn't have enough to give me a train ride"

"you're telling me that's what he needed travling expenses for" Lucy screamed in her head 'that's a huge price tag for a short trip"

"what brings you to Acalypha, my dear," Jude asked

"I was worried," Lucy told "I had heard this place was attacked by a" Lucy froze she shouldn't reveal that it was a dark guild, not until she got back to Mavis "a group of hooligans, and I remembered you said you were coming here"

Jude looked around as the soldiers tried to look for the wizards that escaped "you came all the way here cause you were worried about me"

"well it doesn't matter," Lucy said walking away

"yes it does Lucy" Jude tried talking to her but she contuied to walk away

"just because I was worried about you," Lucy said"doesn't mean I've forgiven you"

* * *

 **[##fariy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"I know," Jude said "and I don't blame you," Jude said as Lucy started to walk away "the walk to hear from Magnolia, gave me a lot of time to think about my actions towards you," he said "I'm truly sorry Lucy, I wish I could take back everything I ever said to you" he said "but I will change, slowly, I'm learning to live without money" Jude said "this merchant guild holds a great deal of memory's for me" Jude told Lucy "it was actually the place where I met your mother." after hearing that Lucy stopped in her tracks "we both worked here, and once we were married and she was pregnant with you, I decided to start my business, we both left the guild so I could follow my dreams" Jude explained, he smiled at the memory of him and Layla walking out of the guild "and as we were leaving we noticed that the guilds sign had lost its' K, Luckyhad become Lucy" Jude looked from the ground torwads Lucy hwo was still not facing him "it was there when we decded if we had a girl we would name her Lucy" finshing his story JUde looked at his daughter who looked at him smiling

"give me a break," Lucy said turning to face him "what kind of parents name their only daughter after a sign"

chuckling Jude smiled "not very good ones I suppose" he answered "you know Lucy" Jude started "I'm glad you came Lucy" he told her "I finally got to meet the plain old Lucy you've told me so much about" he said"and she's much stronger women than lucky Lucy heartfilia could ever be"

"Thanks, dad," Lucy said as she felt rumbling turning around to see her friends running towards her

"there you are" Natsu shouted "are you okay"

"we've been worried sick" Gray shouted

"Lucy" Happy shouted

as the group came to a stop to catch their breaths Erzaz took note of what happened "you defused this situation by yourself" Erza asked "color me impressed"

""yeah well" Lucy looked back towards her father who nodded at her "take care of yourself dad" leaving the group started to drill Lucy about why she ran off

"you going to tell us what that was about," Natsu asked

"Oh nothing," Lucy said "

"yeah nothing my but," Gray asked

"I hope you realize we lost our job because of you," Happy said

"I know" Lucy answered

Jude smiled as he watched his daughter walk off ' Layla, I hope you can forgive me, I've been such a fool'

* * *

As the group walked away Lucy let out a sigh "I'm sorry guys it's just"

"it's alright Lucy," Natsu said "we understand"

"Yeah," Gray said "just next time let us know okay"

"Yeah," Lucy said her mind then went back to what the guy said "though the experience is worrying," Lucy said

"why," the group asked

"one of the members got away," Lucy said "and he said something disturbing" Lucy stopped " the group that attacked the merchant guild was just a band of hooligans" Lucy clenched her hands together "they were part of a dark guild called Naked Mummy"

"what," Natsu asked

"are you sure about this Lucy," Erza asked to which the girl nodded

"we need to report this to Mavis," Natsu said "if this is true then the dark guild may have not been as destroyed as we think"

meanwhile, the man from Naked Mummy was beaten up as his guild master toward

over him "do you have the Money"

* * *

"no," he said as he started to cough up blood

"big bro Gatou" somone called "you keep repeating your self "

"because we need our protection money" Gatou "the orcion sies will come any day now to collect"

"Yeah," he said "did you hear though, something big is about to go down"

"Yeah," Gatou said "and whatever it is it has the dark guilds in a stir"

Miles away a man stood on a tower "can you hear it" he said "the bell tolling on the old generation behind stood five other people as lighting crackled behind them he then let out a laugh "the breaking of the light"

a ship hovered away from them showing the shadow of the man known as master hades a smile crept on his face "soon" he said "the time has come for us to come out of hiding"

"it's time," he said

"For the dark guilds to rise again"

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **And with that, the new arc and Saga has officially started which means its;' time for the nirvana arc next chapter I hope your ready cause it's about to be a wild ride anyway as always leave a like and review if you want and see you next time**

 **next time the journey continues**


	52. Fairy tail meets the allied Forces

**Hey fairy tail fans, and welcome to the start of the Nirvana arc of a fairy tail re-told, if anything this will be the hardest and easiest arc to do for me simple changes and more story driven changes will come so be warned and mabey a tad bit of character development as well who knows with that I leave you to enjoy the story.**

* * *

In a dark room, a group of men stands in a circle as the door open another one enters he was carrying a cane as he walked up to someone. "we have confirmation" he stated "the crooks from the recently attempted robber are in facet part f a dak guild" he stated as he looked down. "this is the second time a dark guild has shown up"

"which means they aren't truly destroyed," another man said.

the taller man nodded as he pointed up " we have reason to believe the oracion sies are the head of this" he told them "we need to act quickly"

nodding the man activating a screen "with phantom gone we'll need some help" he pulled up images of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mystogen, Mira(in her satan soul form), and Mavis "I believe that we should enlist the help of our mysterious friends"

"are you sure" somone else chimed in " after what happened with phantom, they may not be willing to help any guilds light or dark," he said as he shifted his position to a more serious stance. " from all the reports we've seen they seem to only act if forced" he looked at the images again "besides some of them haven't even been confirmed to exist."

"true" someone else said "and we still don't know any of the names of the members or their magic" someone said "but we still need all the help we can get" he looked at the screen "well enlist the help of these four," he said as he pulled Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy's images down "they appear to be more active than the rest"

" Man," a short man said as he appeared behind the group "according to reports they where seen entering the town of hargeon, but nothing concrete yet," a short man said as he came to a stop "I will head over immediately, If I find a trace I can easily intercept them"

nodding the taller man walked away "good, once you have them bring them to the safe house" he said as he started to walk away "but exercise caution" he let out a breath of air as he looked to the ceiling, there's no telling what kind of dangerous or perilous mission those wizards are on"

In the town of hargeon, we find Lucy with a serious expression on her face walking in a straight line her eyes closed as she focuses on her task. 'alright Lucy' she said to herself 'you can do this' letting out a breath of fresh air she started to move again her body shaking a bit but she immediately calmed herself down. 'you've taken on far more dangerous challenges' Lucy said again trying to give herself a confidence boost 'this will be simple, all you have to do is stay focused and nothing will go wrong' looking over Lucy saw Natsu out of the corner of her eye 'alright I guess it's time to put on a show' coming to a stop she turned to a table where somone was reading over a menu and clicking on a pen she leaned over and gave her best smile

"Hello sir May I take your order"

* * *

 **Fairy tail meets the allied forces**

* * *

We find our heroes at a brand new restaurant in the port town of hargeon, called 8-Island they're here working as staff for an old friend of master Mavis as a way to earn some much needed money"I'll take the blue wing sauce," the customer said looking at Lucy before a blush appeared on his face "and some holy soda," he said quickly 'with ice" he finished before looking away

"beast man curry for me, please," the other man said

"both great choices," Lucy said "can I interest you in some dessert as well," Lucy said putting on her best charming appeal the waitress uniform she was wearing help with it that already but she decided to make the look sore which she could tell was working

"Um yes," the man said "I'd like some ruby parfait"

"make that two"

"thank you," Lucy said as she started to walk away someone else asked to be served "one moment," Lucy said before stopping "wait a minute" Lucy screamed throwing down her notebook causing it to bounce back and hit her "what am I doing" she shouted "waitressing"

"Lucy"

"what"

"we're on the job," Natsu said appearing in a tuxedo his scarf covering up his bow tie as he handed somone their food "try to act professional" Natsu told her as he sat the drink down "do want any gravy for that," he asked

"since when does working at a restaurant tables qualify as legitime wizard work," Lucy asked " I mean I get that we're solo," Lucy said as she fixed her dress "but come on, and what's with these stupid outfits, I mean I can pull this off but come on"

"the head chef here uses magic to cook all of his food" Happy said coming from behind Natsu with two drinks "so he thought it'd be cool if the water staff could use magic as well"

"besides" Natsu chimed in "it's a good way for us to earn money on the side," Natsu told Lucy

"lighten up" Gray called approaching the two "the uniforms aren't that bad" he was in just a bow tie in underwear which made Lucy shake her head

"your barely wearing anything Gray" Lucy informed the boy he shrugged it off

"watch it," he told her "if you didn't run off the other day, we wouldn't be doing this" Gray reminded her

"yeah I know" Lucy moaned

"naw it's cool" Gray informed her he wasn't mad that she did if he was in her shoes he would have done the same thing. would have been a tone of destruction, but still, he's not too mad at her "look there" Gray said as the pair looked up to see Erza walking through the restaurant as she leaned in on the table

"I know you want something," she said in a calm voice as the men on the table blushed the group could see steam coming from them as Erza got closer "it's not that hard now is it," she asked leaning closer "I'm sure you see something you like on here, right"

"Um yes"

"we want"

"One of everything on the menu" they all screamed

"see," Erza said"I am truly grateful," Erza said as Gray and Lucy looked complete flabbergasted at what they just saw 'only Era' they both thought as the red-haired girl stood triumphant "the thrill of a new challenge" she laughed as Gray and Lucy decided to get back to there own line of work

once the sun was setting and the group was closing out they sat in the back with the owner who the magic council member Yajima "great work today kids" he said "your welcome at my shop anytime"

"thank you," Erza said still in her uniform "we learned much from this experience"

"and what was that," Happy asked dumbfounded "that you like clothes"

Gray let out a groan as he leaned back "man" he said "now I know how tired Mira must be after work"

"you don't know the half of it," Natsu told him

"Sir if I may ask," Erza said "what's the state the magic council these days"

"oh yeah," Nasu said "I've been wondering what"

"wait," Lucy asked "he was a member"

"yeah" Natsu answered, "Mavis told us that before we left"

"Well I stepped down some time ago," Yajima told the group "after seigr-" Yajima stopped himself "or was it zellal," he said stroking his chin

"Jellal"

"Aww yes," Yajima said as he remembered his conversation with the man shortly before the council towers destruction "after he and that other interloper Ultear, threw everything into chaos I parted ways with the organization" Yajima informed the group as they remembered the tower of heaven incident " I'm not one for gossip, but I heard that there is a plan to reestablish the organization" Yajima said "our judgment, and misguided actions caused you a great deal of trouble from what I heard" Yajima bowed his head "for that I am truly sorry"

"It's fine sir," Erza said, "they say you opposed firn the etherion until the very end," Erza said "your conviction is admirable truly worthy of the praise Mavis gives you"

"Aww yes," Yajima said "I'm retiring from that life, " he said " politics and magic, not for me anymore," Yajima said "I'm giving my life to cooking now" he smiled as he faced Natsu a concerned look grew on his face "I expect this new council to be very different" he informed him "with all the activity from Magnolia they'll probably try to place a guild there"

"Yeah," Natsu said

"and have you thought about Maky's offer," he asked

"My answer is still the same" Natsu answered coldly

"I see" Yajima answered in a sad tone "well send Mavis my regards Natsu, and try to stay out of trouble" Yajima advised

"I make no promises," Natsu said adopting his usual grin as the group started to leave for their hotel they would be staying the night and travel by wagon back to Magnolia in the morning. Mavis said it was best for them to avoid highly crowded are's for a while and a train was one of them.

"big brother" Natsu heard somone shout looking up he saw a little girl running up to somone who Natsu assumed was her big brother she smiled as he ruffled her hair Natsu stared at the pair for a while he couldn't explain it but that reminded him of something turning away he climbed into the wagon ready for the day to end so he could get try to get some sleep as Yajima watched the group go off his mind slowly wondered 'Ultear' he said to himself "I wonder where she is"

* * *

on a strange airship Ultear walked through a dark hallway the click of her heels sounding through the hallway as the doors opened walking to the throne she kneeled before it "master" she said looking up the man known as Hades "Oracion seis is making there move" she informed him

"Good," Hades said " everything is falling to place my dear," he told the women smiling as she rose to face him six others standing behind her " during the confusion, it will grant us the opportune time to find the remaining keyes to Zerefs seal" a smile forming on his face "with the current state of the allied forces, they will most likely destroy each other"

"and what of fairy tail," Ultear asked "and Mavis"

Hades smiled "I'm saving the honor of killing them for me," he said "and my kin"

Ultear smiled "as you wish master Hades," Ultear said "they will come to fear the name Grimore heart"

* * *

the next morning as the group left there was uncomfortable silence in the air the only sounds were from Natsu moans due to his motion sickness "hey guys" Lucy said "are you sure we're ready for this" Lucy said in a concerned voice "this is pretty big"

"Mavis is entrusting us with this task," Erza said "like she said we need to see this through"

"Yeah I guess so," Lucy said it was strange that last job was probably going to be their last for a while once they got back everything would be different for a while Lucy sighed as she thought back to the conversation they had with Mavis before they left

 **Flashback**

the group stood front of the pub ready to leave when Mavis had approached them Gajeel and Juvia close behind her "you kids about to head out" she asked

"Yeah" Natsu answered "why is something wrong"

"No," Mavis said "just come with me to the archives," Mavis said motioning for them to follow nodding the group followed her into the archives where Mira was waiting she had drawn up a chart that Lucy noticed look a lot like the one she showed for the allied forces only this time there where guilds up there she didn't recognize except for two Eisenwald and naked mummy

"what's this" Erza asked breaking the silence

"this is a chart," Mira told her backing up "of every dark guild in Fiore"

"what"

"as you can see" Mavis started "there are more of them than we realized," the short girl said as she said as overlooked the map "they must have been in hiding for years," Mavis said in shock "some these I recognize from the trade war, but" looking again she frowned "there are many more"

"how did we get all this," Natsu asked

"that was me Salamander," Gajeel said "I've been going undercover into most of them" Gajeel pointed the circle in the middle "that's their version of the big three," he said "the only guilds I could never find, Grimore heart, oracion seis, and tartaros"

"So why now," Gray asked

"that's what I want to now," Mavis said "one of these guilds is the true ring leader," Mavis said "unlike the allied forces the Balam Alliance alliance of dark guilds is nonaggression pack nothing more," Mavis said

"but you see something else master," Juvia asked looking over the guilds she recognized some of them most she and Gajeel had dealt with when they were in Phantom, but the rest she had never seen "Juvia wonders if master Jose knew of this as well'

"well seeing as we are indirectly responsible for the magic council and the current state of the allied forces," Mavis said smiling to herself, "I thought we could be nice and help them out," Mavis said

"that's not your only plan is it, Mavis," Natsu asked walking up to her

laughing to herself Mavis turned to look at the dragon slayer "you know me too well" she said "this will allow us to further our goals as well" looking one more time she frowned "I'll tell you more detail later" she said "just know that from here on out we need to be on guard" turning back to Natsu and his team "once you four are back from your job, well be heading out" she informed them they nodded before leaving Mavis turned taking another look at Grimore heart the name made memories flash through her mind "it couldn't be could it" she asked herself out loud 'only time will tell"

 **End Flashback**

Lucy shifted in her seat as the memory played in her head again "I guess I'm just nervous" she said as Erza put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I know," she said "I am too" Erza informed her "not once in my life did I think I'd be fighting dark guilds" looking away "no amount of training could prep you for something like this"

letting out a laugh Erza put a hand on her friend's shoulder "don't worry Lucy" she told her "we'll handle whatever these dark guilds throw at us

Lucy was about to respond when the wagon came to an abrupt stop causing the wizards to fall over "what was that" Gray asked as he sat up a pink mist soon entered the wagon "what is" Gray asked before he fell to the ground

"Gray" Lucy called out before she too fell to the ground

"it must be a type of sleep spell," Natsu said before he fell to the ground as well "it's smell is"

Erza tried to move but her body felt like paste as she fell asleep she caught a glimpse of a small man walking over to her he smiled as overlooked her body "the mission is a success" he said as he looked at her "man"

* * *

The dark guild known as Oracion seis stood on a mountain top, in the front was a man with a large snake wrapped around him. his name was Cobra "I can hear it" he said his giant snake wrapping around him "the sweet sound of the light hitting the earth"

"don't jump to conclusions Cobra," another man said. he was a tall man with a long nose he wore a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves, is emblazoned with many writings and logos his name was racer "though speed can be a good thing" as he shifted his goggles

"Nirvana is here," Cobra said "I can feel it"

"that ancient and hidden magic" somone else came in he has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts, he ears a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist, visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers. Circling Richard's neck is a large necklace made of brown beads as he holds a book in hand he is known as Hoteye "with tons of money"

"Nirvana," a woman said of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes, and short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Sorano wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that covers her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. her name is Angel

"ZZZ" another man snored He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Macbeth also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. he sat on a carpet as it floated he was known as the midnight

"a legendary power" someone else chimed in he had neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes, and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, he was simply called Brain " a power that soon will be ours"

"should we really, put all our hope on Nirvana" Racer asked "it seems to good to be true"

"look there," Brain said "the darkness that consumes this area, the forest is starting to die"

* * *

Gajeel and Juvia stood at the sight of the wagon Gajeel jumped out and rubbed his nose "so Gajeey" Juia asked "find anything"

wiping his nose Gajeel shook his head "whoever this was must have used something to cover their scent" Gajeel said "cause I can't spell worth a crap"

"Juvia worried about her Gray" Juvia went on "do you think they'll be alright"

"I hope so," Gajeel said he looked away 'be safe out there Salamander, I won't be there to save your ass this time' he turned to walk away with Juvai following him "come on we need to report this to Mavis" he said as he swiped his nose again 'to hell with whoever used this kind of scent, it's everywhere"

* * *

Lucy came too in a dark room next to her were Erza, Gray, and Natsu who still looked sick "where are we" she asked looking to her side to see she still had her gate keyes "so whoever took us didn't disarm me" Erza shifted as she stood up

"I know this place," Erza said, "I think it's the second home of master Bob"

"the master of the blue pegasus guild," Gray asked as an image of the man came into his mind "he makes me feel funny," Gray said

"could this be an attack," Lucy asked

"I don't know," Erza said as she checked on Natsu who was still suffering from motion sickness slapping him once caused the fire wizard to jump up and take a defensive stance

"where are we," Natsu asked before a stage light shined on them

"Welcome"

"Welcome"

"Fairy"

"Fairy"

"Tail"

"Tail"

three voices called out as three men stood at the top of a stairway "we're so glad you came"

"Um what," the group asked in unison as three men slid down the stairs

"we are"

"the blue pegasus"

"Elite crew"

"the trimens," the said in perfect unison

"hundred knights: Hibiki" one said he wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes.

"Holy knight: Ren" he wore a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

"Still knight: Ren" he wore a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

"it's blue pegasus top crew," Lucy said "I don't believe it," Lucy said " I'm not sure how to feel about this"

"I've heard tales of your beauty," Hibiki said "and there true"

"Umm" Erza was dragged over to a couch and sat down as Hibiki and Eve started to pamper her "would you like to freshen up"

"I umm" Erza was at a lost for words as the men fondled over her she expected this but this was new even to her

"what's up with these guys," Lucy said as Ren appeared behind her

"please take a seat," he said which caused Lucy to blush "wow your almost too cute"

"Natsu, Gray" Lucy squeaked as she was sat down next to Erza "help us" the two women whispered

"what do they want us to do," Natsu said

"no idea"

"you lady' must be tired," Hibiki said "feel free to spend the night," he said as the other two trimen joined

"we don't mind"

"calm down men," a voice said "give these ladies. some breathing room" as a man appeared from the stairs e was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose he wore a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks.

"that choice," Lucy said "it's silky smooth"

"Yes master Ichiya sir" Ren shouted

"not him" Erza said

"it's been far too long miss scarlet," Ichiya said

"a long time yes" Erza answered in a shaky voice swallowing a lump in her throat as Erza backed up "I never expected to see you"

smiling Ichiya walked forward "how I've missed you my sweet honey," Ichiya said "but do not cry, I'm here"

"sweet honey" Lucy and Happy called out in shock

"a surprise," Ichiya said as he slid down the stairs the trimen shouting off confetti "a reunion, oh yes, oh yes"

"we didn't know she was your girlfriend mister Ichiya," the trimen said before turning around "please forgive our rudeness"

"You know that is not true" Erza shouted causing everyone in the room to flinch

"You idiots" Ichiya shouted "we have work to do"

"Yes boss," the trimens said moving stuff around "okay boss"

"Boss huh," Lucy said "that's the third thing they've called him "

"there a bag of mixed nuts" Happy said

"it seems destiny has brought us together" Ichiya went on "Miss Erza, Miss Lucy" he then looked at Natsu and Gray "you too not so much" which offended Gray as he sniffed the air "causing Lucy to back up sweet sweet perfume" perfume is just a fancy word for scent

"he's starting to creep me out," Lucy said

"I try to avoid him at all cost," Erza told her looking up a frown forming n her face

"Alright you blue pegasus playboy wannabees," Gray said getting the groups attention "I'm assuming that this isn't for happy reunions"

"Hmm," Ichiya said "you two aren't the finest now are you"

"I've always wondered if you pretty boys could even fight," Gray said

"want to find out"

"Gray," Erza said "remember what Mavis -" Erza was interrupted when Ichiy a started sniffing her

"your perfume always drives me crazy" Ichiya said

"stay away from me" Erza shouted as she punched Ichiya across the room

"Master" the trimens shouted as Ichiya flew towards the door only to be caught by somone who then froze his head

"you dare great us with this buffoon," he said "Lamia scale demands more respect" as he came into the building the light revealed him to be Lyon Grays old rival who studied under their master Ur he looked over and smiled as his eyes landed on Gray "it's been too long Gray" the boy said he then flung Ichiya away as he hit the ground and landed in front of the trimens.

"watch it buddy" Ren shouted "that' our leader"

"you and your men aren't needed here," Hibiki said

"so that means women can stay and fight" a voice called "{marionet attack: carpet doll}" the carpet shot up and attacked Lucy who jumped out the way

"what did I do" Lucy shouted "what a second, I know this magic" Lucy looked behind her to see Sherry standing behind the carpet, she was a minion Lyon back on Galuna Island and is also madly in love with him.

"you two joined a guild," Lucy asked

"I was hoping you didn't forget me," Sherry said "but please do forget who I was," Sherry said "we have been born anew, through the power, of love"

"still crazy," Lucy said

"let's go, Lyon," Gray said

"wait Gary" Lyon tried to reason as fairy tail all back into each other

" I need more of her perfume" Ichiya shouted.

"stay away from me" Erza shouted.

"enough" a voice shouted as the group looked back to see a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes his outfit was mostly bare saved for a black belts around his chest alongside a short mantle with a loincloth.

"I'm sorry sir," Lyon said "they awoke before we arrived

"it's him," Hibiki said

Erza looked at Natsu who whispered in her ear "we have a problem"

"how," Erza asked

"Lamia scales top man, and one of the ten wizard saints," Natsu said "Iron rock Jura"

the man known as Jura walked in a staff in his arms as he looked at the wizards Natsu pushed his way to the front getting ready for a fight Erza was by his died as Gray and Lucy stood behind as he soon he bowed his head shocking the group "please accept our humble apologies for this misunderstanding"

"what," the group asked in pure confusions

"we brought you here to ask for your help, fairy tail" Jura asked

"for what," Natsu asked he was starting to get impatient

"as you are probably no doubt aware, the dark guilds have returned," Jura told the group "we are currently tracking a member of the barem alliance" Jura explained "the oracion seis"

"really," Natsu asked

"Yes," Sherry said "and we could use all the help we could get"

"and saw we do help you out," Erza asked "what's in for us, and why should we trust you"

" you shouldn't, but I know this time of year especially hard on solo wizards," Jura said "I hope to earn back your trust and if you help us and I promise to put in a good word with our master to allow some jobs to go to Magnolia"

"Natsu," Erza asked

Natsu looked at Lucy and thought of his friend back home who were struggling to make ends meet a few more jobs could help them grumbling something under his breath Natsu looked up to face the man "fine, well help, but now this" Natsu said "try anything funny to me our my home, and I'll burn you and your guild to a pile of ashes"

"Understood," Jura said as he reached out to shake hands with Natsu who looked away understanding he retracted his hand "I'll explain the rest of the situation once cait shelter arrives"

"cait shelter," Lucy asked

"their independent guild in this area," Erza said, "I thought they disbanded"

"and about that guild," Ichiya said "I heard they're only sending one member"

"ONE," Lucy said in shock

"were going up against a dark guild here" Gray shouted "how strong is this guy going to be"

behind them, a little girl walked in the building before she tripped and fell landing flat on her face getting the groups attention they all looked shocked the girl stood up dusting herself off "h...hi sorry I'm late" she said nervously "I'm Wendy, I come from the cait shelter guild, it's nice to meet all of you"

"a Kid," Gray and Lucy said in unison as Erza stood back in shock

"A little girl," Lyon asked

"Wendy," Natsu said as he stared at the girl who also stared back at him he couldn't tell why but they had a connection and it was probably stronger than one he had with Mira

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **hey guys sorry if this chapter is off and my grammar wasn't in the natural zone I'll fix later promise I just wanted to get this out before the month started, anyway I wanted to say thanks for reading and all that, I actually started this about three weeks ago but hey who's counting as always keep in touch write a review and like and poll will close after this arc is finished so post your votes now**

 **Natsu" hey have you guys ever got that day la blue feeling**

 **Lucy: what**

 **Mira: I think you mean deja vu Natsu**

 **Gray: idiot**

 **Erza: what do you mean Natsu**

 **Natsu: Hey I knew that**

 **Next time: Enter: the dark guild oracion sies**

 **Gray: your brain is finally leaving your skull is what it is**

 **Mira; be nice Gray**

 **Natsu: say that to my face ice prick**

 **Gray: mabey I will fire clown**

 **Mira: Not near the mission board**


	53. Enter: The dark guild oracion seis

**Hello, my fellow fairy tail fans, I'm finally back after a long well-needed break. between school ending and getting ready for other things in my life and videogames I've been pretty cramped, but no worries I'm back in full swing starting today**

 **now let's get the show on a role**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: it looks like the dark guild oracion sies is stirring up trouble, and the allied forces need our help**

 **Natsu: according to Mavis there six of the most powerful wizards around, I'm getting all fired up**

 **Erza: we have our work cut out for us that's for sure**

* * *

the little girl stood in front of the group a nervous smile forming on her face as they looked at her with shocked faces "h..hi" she said, "My name is Wendy Marvel, I've come from the cait-shelter guild."

"A kid," Lucy and Sherry asked

"she's not handsome," Ichyia said

"nor is she a man," Erza told him "so why does that matter," she said as she stepped on the short man's head impairing his movement

"Marvelous" Eve said as Ren nodded in agreement

"she's going to be gorgeous when she grows up," Hibiki said as Natsu starred at the girl with confusion a weird sense of deja vu washed over him as Wendy started to get a little embarrassed by all the staring

"now then," Jura said unfazed by Wendy entrance "we can begin," he said shocking Gry

"what was cait shelter thinking," Sherry asked "sending a little girl on this kind of mission "they must really be hurting for members if they sent her here all alone," Sherry said to Lucy in a piled high voice which caused the celestial wizard to let out a sigh

"she's not alone" a voice called out catching the groups attention they all looked down to see a small white cat walking up to them "don't jump to conclusions, gaudy trollop," she said as the group stared in her in shock

* * *

 **Enter the dark guild: oracion sies**

* * *

"what is this" Gray asked

"a cat," Lyon told him

"Like happy" Natsu interjected

"Oh Carla," Wendy said "you followed me here"

"of course I did," Carla said "we're supposed to be together," the feline told her "besides your far too young to travel on your own

meanwhile, Happy was internally smitten by Carla his heart rate started to increase at intense speeds as he started to get all sweaty to going up to Lucy he starts to rub n her leg catching the girls attention "Lucy, I'll give you my fish if you tell that vixen I haven't been neutered yet"

"keep looking up my skirt and you will be" Lucy angrily replied as she noticed How Happy was acting a smile grew on her face 'time this cat got a taste of his own medicine' leaning ver Happy a large grin forming over her face "you like her" she told him which got a reaction she was hoping for

"that's my stick copycat" Happy wined "and I don't look nearly as creepy when I do it"

"I know I'm not what you were expecting," Wendy said catching the arguing duo's attention "I'm not much of a fighter or am experienced as the rest of you, but I know all kinds of support magic" Wendy said nervously looking at the ground "please let me join the group, I'd be so embarrassed if I had to go back" Wendy exclaimed

"gosh Wendy," Carla said "they'll never respect you if you act this way," Caral told her "you need to show more confidence"

"I know Carla," Wendy said "sorry"

"you're going to drive me to catnip," Carla said

"Sorry"

"regaining composer Erza approached the two girls "sorry, I was merely taking off guard," she said " I assure you no offense was intended," Erza said smiling "besides I was around your age when I started this line of work" she said shocking everyone but Natsu Lucy and Gray who simply nodded along with there scarlet haired friend

"it's nice to meet you," Happy said approaching Carla "I'm sure you've heard tales of the great Happy," he said "well brace yourself cause he's right here" Happy said with extreme confidence however she just turned away which pleased Happy even more "yes" he shouted "this must be destiny"

"destined to get rejected," Lucy told him "she's totally ignoring you"

"that naive comment shows you nothing of women and there wild way" Happy told her which got a facepalm

"I hate to tell you this but" Lucy let out a loud groan "but I am a woman"

"she's going to be so beautiful when she grows up," Ren said

"looks like Hibiki doesn't want to wait, " Eve said as Hibiki started to flirt with a girl which caused Lucy to get even more creeped out

"you sensed it too," Ichiya asked Jura" that girls perfume us quite unique

"yes," Jura said "almost immediately as she entered," Jura said "it almost similar to young salamanders"

behind them, Erza walked up to Natsu's side " you have that look in your eye again"

"it that girl," Natsu said as he looked at the girl who was being surrounded by the trimens "I feel like I've met her before," Natsu said "and her magic power"

"what of it," Erza asked as Wendy looked at the duo and gave a smile in which Erza and Natsu smiled back, she could tell there was a great deal of magic power within the girl yet it seemed closed off

"I not sure how," Natsu said " but there's more to her than meets the eye," Natsu said.

"is she like you" Erza whispered

shaking his head "I can't tell you," Natsu said as he eyed the girl " I feel like I've met her before" Natsu whispered back it was hurting his brain had he seen her before or could it be 'no that's impossible she didn't ' before Natsu could move to ask more questions a spotlight appeared on Ichyia as he possed getting a look of confusion from the fairy tail and Wendy and Carla Happy, however, was too focused on Carla to even notice what was going on

"Now that all of our guests have arrived" Ichyia stated we can begin the briefing"

"so what" Lucy commented "you're going to brief us through interpreted dance" she joked as Ichyiacame to a stop

"first matter of business determining the location of the oracion sies," Ichyia told them as he froze "but first I need to make a letter of the Alphabet," he said before scuffing off

"if he's making the letter poop, I'm outta here," Gray said

"we're rooting for you teacher"

"give it a rest already" Lucy shouted at the trimens

A few seconds later Ichyia had returned and with a sigh of relief began the actual briefing "now deep in these woods, the ancients sealed away a powerful magic" he said striking another pose "it was called Nirvana"

"Nirvana," Natsu and Lucy asked in unison

"those poses are starting to on my nerves" Gray interjected Erza nodded as Ichyia caontu=iued on his brief

"we don't know much about it other than its name," Ren said "but we can assure you it's powerful destruction magic," he said "which most likely why the oracion seis traveled here, they're looking to claim the magic for themselves"

"which is why" Ichyia said

"the oracion seis must be destroyed"

"remind me why they're one the top guilds in Fiore," Lucy asked as the trimness and Ichyia contuied to strike poses

"my guess, all their enemies get stupified by this and don't have time to react," Gray said

"We have larger numbers," Hibiki said "but that's about it" letting out a sigh "for all I know we're in over our heads" snapping his fingers a computer showed up and he began typing

"what's that" Gray asked

"archive," Jura said " it's how we were ab;e to gain information on you and cait shelter," he told them "the little there was to go on"

Hibiki smiled as images appeared of the oracion seis "here' out targets" he said "first we have the snake wizard, codenamed: Cobra" Natsu starred at the image of the man known as Cobra he gave a feeling similar to Laxus and he didn't like it one bit. "next based on his name uses some type of speed magic, codenamed Racer" Gray and Lyon both tensed up at the sound of his name 'he could be trouble' they both thought.

"and the next member she may be beautiful but she's just as deadly, codenamed Angel" Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat 'the beautiful but deadly type, great.' " then we have a wizard who will wipe out a whole army of soldiers if the price is right, codenamed divine eyes hot eye. another image flashed of a member sleeping "as for this we were only able to receive his name, codenamed Midnight" Erza looked on and wondered if that name had anything to do with his power "and finally the leader of the oracion seis brain" Hibiki said coming to a halt "alone they can wipe out entire guilds, together there unstoppable" he said we have twelve to there six, but that's our only advantage.

"umm," Lucy said raising her hand shaking "can I volunteer to stay behind and not die to today"

"I don't want to die either," Wendy said "can I go home"

"you may not," Carla told her "we have a job to do child"

"since they didn't count us," Happy said flirting with Carla "you wanna find a trashcan to raid" to which Carla let a 'hmp' and turned away from the blue cat

* * *

 **[## blue pegasus theme##]**

* * *

"curve your fear, my friends," Ichyia said "cause there's more to our investigation than mortal combat" smiling "we need to locate the enemy' s stronghold"

"stronghold" Natsu asked

"yea, you heard the man right," Ren told him "we've looked everywhere but haven't found it

"you see the oracion seis have to have a temporary base in the area of worthwoodsea" Eve said

"and once we've located it our plan is to gather the oracion seis," Ichyia said

"and how do we do that" Gray asked

"no idea"

"if we do gather them what next" Erza asked as the trimens smiled

"if you would be so kind as to follow us," they said leading the group outside we would be happy to show you" as the group started to exit the building Jura had stayed behind alongside Ichyia who looked at him and smiled

"if you do not mind," Ichyia asked "I've always wondered with you being a wizard saint, does that out on par with wizards like master Makarov"

chuckling Jura smiled "no," he said "I only accepted the title of wizard saint because the magic council asked me to" comparing me to the likes of Makarov would be the like comparing the heavens to the earth, and I'm sure you know which one applies to me"

"good" Ichyia said as opened a bottle of perfume to which Jura had a reaction falling over "if we had someone whose power matched that of Makarov running around that would make things a bit more difficult

* * *

 **[## I dark forever##]**

* * *

"you won't get away with this" Jura said struggling to get up

"Oh but we already have" a voice called Jura looked up in shock as Angel appeared next to Ichyia who then transformed into two blue creatures

"man I'm glad that's over," one said

"Yeah, that guy's head was filled with perverted stuff"

"don't remind me, brother"

"you," Jura said "how"

"we took out that perverted friend of yours," Angel said smiling "from his dumpy little body to his perverted mind"

"Now we know your plan" the creature spoke

"no," Jura said

"Yes," Angel said winking "that's two down in only ten minutes," she said as Jura fell to the ground "let this be a lesson to you children of light, no one can stop, the oracion seis"

As the group came to stop Gray bumped into Natsu causing an altercation in which Erza separated the two telling them to focus when everyone else caught up they all looked in shock as a giant hovercraft floated above them "what is that" sherry asked

* * *

 **[##blue pegasus theme##]**

* * *

"that is the magic bomber: Christina," Hibiki said

"Wow," Natsu said " I want one"

"it definitely lives up to the hype," Gray said

nodded Erza smiled "then let's do this quickly," she said "we should split up and try to find the base of operations

Soon before anyone could react Christina was then blown out of the sky as part of the bomber started to fly off as it started to crash into the earth letting out a large explosion in the distance the group of wizards starred in shock "this doesn't bode well" Lyon said

Natsu's ears perked up as he looked around "Gray"

"Yeah," he said cutting Natsu off "we have company" he looked back "everyone stays frosty" he shouted as people appeared from the smoke

"it's got to be them," Lucy said "the oracion seis"

"I can't do this" Wendy said hiding behind a rock

"don't hide" Carla

the oracion seis appeared smiling as they looked t the group of the coalition "lowly maggots" Brain said "swarming together"

"I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party," Angel said

"NOr is that big bald wizard saint, we took them down"

"what," Lyon asked in shock "there defeated"

"I can hear the fear in their voices," Cobra said "there terrified"

"the quicker we wrap this up the better" Racer said

"money decides who wins in this world" hoteye started "if you save a penny today ti will be a fortune tomorrow"

"can it hoteye"

Lucy stared at midnight who was still sleeping "is it wrong that the snoring is scaring me"

"I didn't think you would reveal yourselves so soon" Erza committed

"You ready," Natsu asked

Gray smirked as Cobra smiled he liked these two "what you're waiting for an invitation

"you being here is enough for us" they shouted in unison

* * *

 **[## oracion seis theme##]**

* * *

"take them" brain ordered which caused Racer to smile in a flash he was gone and behind Natsu and Gray and knocked the pair to the ground

"Natsu, Gray" Lucy shouted turning to the side she noticed there was a copy of her which knocked her down with her wipe

"come on sherry" Lyon shouted as HOteye then flashed the ground causing it to melt

"who needs love" he shouted "all you need is money oh yeah"

"what is this stuff" Lyon shouted quicksand

"how dare he mock love with money," Sherry said "Lyon grab my hand, my love"

the trimens all rushed in "I'll take care of Angel" Hibiki said

"hey no dibs" Eve said

"what do you mean take care of" before Ren could Finish Racer appeared and punched Ren to the ground knocking him down Eve looked back only for his face to collide with his jaw knocking him u in the air and then he was kicked to the ground Hibiki came to a stop he saw Racer flash up to him and kick him in the gut

"damn," Hibiki said "he's so fast, I didn't even see him move"

"move to slow and you'll be eating my dust"

Erza jumped requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor which caused Cobra to smile "now dance my swords" she shouted launching her swords Cobra barely budged but was able to dodge all of her swords "what" Erza asked "he read my attack how

"I can hear everything," Cobra told her Racer then appeared behind her and hit her the ground Erza retaliated by changing into her flight armor she then charged Racer clashing with only to be punched back

"that's more like it" Racer taunted "I like fast women"

Erza landed as Cobra stood in front of her "you seem confused Erza" Cobra said "wondering how I can read your attacks" Cobra chuckled as his large snake wrapped around him "I told you I can hear everything"

Natsu shook his head and looked at midnight "huh" he said in confusion "how the hell can he sleep through all this" smiling "time for a wake-up call" as Natsu charged up his fire dragons roar and shot it at Midnight however the attack curved which confused Natsu "what"

"careful" Racer said appearing behind Natsu, he was able to dodge and through another punch but Racer appeared behind him and punched him again "you wake him up it's going to be your nightmare"

Natsu caught on his fist and punched back only to to be kneed in the gut causing him to fall to the ground

"{Ice make: Lance: Gray called out only for himself to pop up behind him and blast him with his own attack

"{Ice make:eagle}"

"{Marinette attack: mud doll}"

"Money always wins" Hoteye shouted as he covers Sherry and Lyon in mud covering the two

brain smiled as he looked at Erza " so this is the rumored Erza scarlet, I admit I expected more from her

Cobra caught Erza attack and smiled "I can hear it all you know" Cobra bragged "you breathe increasing, every muscle contracting" it's like a symphony "I can even hear your thoughts, and memories" Cobra was shocked when he got a flash of Erza's time in the tower of heaven which caused him to jump back "wait," he said in shock "you were there"

"he's open" Erza shouted only to blocked by hoteye

"I saw that Cobra" he shouted as Racer kneed her in the gut "finish this"

Nodded "cubellous" he shouted as the large snake shot and bit into Erza's arm causing her to let out a loud scream "I would love to play some more, but you won't survive my cubellous poison, it will eat away at you till death claim you once more"

Brain looked around in disgust as they all attempted to stand up "pathetic" he said "I expect more the allied forces" he raised his staff " and I must say I'm ashamed to see you teamed up with them, fairy tail, for now, you shall die" a large green cloud appeared over the wizards

"this magic" sherry managed "it feels so dark"

"I can't move"

"me neither"

"{Dark rondo}" Brain shouted only form him to nocitde Wendy hiding behind the rock the spell stopped which caught the rest of the oracion seis attention

"you brain," Cobra asked "you going to cast that thing or what"

"Wendy" Brain muttered as if he just saw a ghost

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **with that my fine featherless friends the next chapter is finished and the story is now underway, leave a like and review if you feel nice and well, I guess I will smell you all later, oh and there will be less of a wait for the next chapter promise now that it's summer and I've finally done with all my school stuff anyway until we meet again**

 **Happy: oh man you guys got your butts kicked**

 **Natsu Erza Lucy, and Gray: hey**

 **Natsu: we not giving up yet**

 **Happy: sure, and let me guess lying down is part of the strategy**

 **Gray: yep**

 **Lucy: we're hopeless**

 **Next time: sky maiden: the third dragon slayer**

 **Happy: how is delusion Natsu**

 **Natsu: shut up Happy**

 **Happy: what to afraid to admit I'm right**


	54. sky maiden: the third dragon slayer

**Happy fourth of July Fairy tail fans, I hope you're ready for the next chapter in this amazing story. I'm going to try to get back to daily release if my schedule will allow it but I make no promises on that, as my schedule is kinda keeping me busy and my writing is sorta taking the back seat at the moment**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: our coalition went head to head with oracion seis**

 **Hoteye: oh yeah**

 **Gray: unfortunately they completely destroyed us and took out our trump card**

 **Hoteye: oh yeah**

 **Natsu: we're just getting warmed up though**

* * *

Brain was in total shock as he stared at Wendy who hide behind the rock "Wendy" he muttered. as Wendy peeked from behind the rock only to scout back at the sight of all her allies on the ground

"whats the matter boss," Cobra asked "you know her"

"there's no doubt about it," Brain said as a smirk appeared on his face "that's Wendy Marvel the Maiden of the sky," he said with Glee as Wendy hide behind the rock her mind racing 'he can't know about my magic can he' she said tear appearing in her eyes

"sky maiden," Gray asked "what the hell is that"

Sky maiden: The third dragon slayer

Brain laughed to himself "to think the legends would be true" he said "and even better we'd run into her here" Brain laughed "we truly have lucked out this time my friends, now grab her" Barin shouted he pointed his stave a large beam shot out and grabbed Wendy

"Wendy" Carla and Happy shouted

"sky maiden" Natsu muttered "it can't be," Natsu said as he tried to get up "let her go" he called out only for Hoteye to activate his magic again

"all fairy in money and War my friends" as the ground shot up trapping them

"Wendy grab my paw" Carla shouted but before she could grab Happy hopped and Wendy grabbed her hand shocking the two before they were both pulled into a vortex

"Happy"

"Wendy"

"I have no use for the rest of you now," Brain said " be gone{dark: Rondo}" as the blast was cast the trimens attempted to shield Lucy from the attack as Lyon grabbed Sherry Natsu and Gray both ran to Erza side

"{Iron rock: wall}" a voice called out and the four columns blocked the blast from hitting the group everyone turned to see Jura had made just in time as he let out a sigh of relief "just in time"

"That was awesome" Eve called out "thanks Jura" Jura nodded to the boy looking over he saw the Oracion seis had vanished

"Damn it" Natsu muttered as he stared into the distance

"the oracion seis" Hibiki muttered " a dark guild is more powerful than the rumors will lead you to believe" letting out a sigh he could see Christina's wreckage from where he was standing "just look at what they did to Christina," he said solemnly

"according to Angel, the women that can peer into minds" Jura informed them "the oracion seis know about our whole plan" Jura looked out into the distance "we're lucky no lives where lost"

"wait," Lucy asked "what about the people driving it"

"Don't worry pretty lady" Ren told her

"Christina operates in a remote control" Eve explained "the plan was for us to climb aboard once we found their base but we didn't get that far"

"I'm glad you got out okay," Lyon said as he approached Jura

"actually," Jura said " I barely made it out alive" Jura admitted "it was absolutely terrifying," Jura said as he looked at Ichyia, "if it wanst for his pain killer perfume, I would still be wethering in agony

"How dare you run away" Ichyia shouted "that means we win by default"

"that's not how it works" Gray shouted

"here my friends," Ichyia said "let your pain go away" as Ichyia opened another bottle and a green mist covered the group

"This feels nice" Lucy mutter to which Sherry agreed "if only he could do without the bizarre poses" Lucy muttered as she looked at Ichyia do different poses to unleash his perfume

"what do we do know," Natsu asked "we gotta help Wendy and Happy," he said but before he could walk off he was pulled back by Carla

"calm down," she said as she had wings sprouted from her back which shocked everyone but fairy tail

"she can fly and talk," Eve asked

"you've never seen areia magic before," Carla asked turning back to the group "I guess it would be surprising"

"that's what your magic called," Lucy asked "Happy can do the same thing"

Carla deflated at hearing this "I'll admit it's weird seeing someone else use the same magic as the little guy" Natsu said "it made him look unique"

"What"

"Now now," Lucy said getting between the two "we can have two flying talking cats," she said "nothing new for us anyway"

"I will admit, I am worried about Wendy," Caral said "and that tomcat" sighing Carla turned to face the group "we need a plan of attack if we are going to face them again"

"I agree with Lady Carla"

nodding Carla smiled "but first"

the group ran to Erza side as she was hunched against a tree the venom from her snakebite from her fight with Cobra showing "Erza" Lucy Gray and Natsu called as they rushed to their friend's side

"it's the venom," Natsu said

"I know what she needs," Ichyia said "more painkiller perfume"

"will that work," Lucy asked

"masters pain killer pain perfume also expels toxins from the body" Eve explained "so she'll be just fine"

Ichyia sprayed the perfume but Erza only continued to scream in pain which caused Ichyia to blush a bit "what" Hibiki asked "his pain killer perfume has always worked before"

"Now what do we do," Lucy asked

"hang in their Erza," Natsu told her

Looking up Erza looked at Lucy "SOrry Lucy" before the girl could replay Erza had grabbed her belt "I need to borrow your belt" she said and in flash, Lucy belt was gone causing her pants to fall as the trimens looked with glee only to be kicked in the face

"what are going to do with that" Gray asked

"it's harsh," Erza said as she rapped the bet around her arm "but it's the only way to keep fighting she then placed her sword in the ground as she bit onto a piece of clothing "I need someone to cut it off"

"what," Gray asked "at least give us time to find an antidote" Gray tried to reason with her

"I don't have time" Erza reasoned "just cut it off" Erza begged "please," Erza said before falling down

"Erza" Natsu shouted he ran to her side "it's getting worse," Natsu said " what would Porlyusica do"

"We need to cut her arm off," Lyon said "if we don't, you'll be in one of your best fighters"

"We need Wendy" Carla cut in " she can save your friend," Caral informed them "this is no time to be bickering amongst ourselves," Caral told everyone " we need to devise a plan to rescue her, and I suppose that tomcat too"

"That little girl knows healing magic" Ren asked

"that's amazing"

Carla nodded "she can cure fevers, wounds, even open marks on anyone," Carla said proudly

"excuse me, my role in the group is being threatened and I don't like it one-bit," Ichiya said only for everyone to ignore him

"but healing magic is lost the magic," Sherry said "no way a little girl learned how to use it," she said "right"

Lucy looked at Natsu who only nodded "it's called sky maiden magic right" he asked this was the winner for him to confirm his suspensions when Carla nodded to his question he stepped back 'another one' Natsu said to himself

* * *

 **[## blue pegasus theme##]**

* * *

"Erza only hope right now id that we are able to save Wendy," Carla said "she's the only one who can save her life, unfortunately, the oracion seis feel they need her too for some unknown reason"

"then we need to find her," Gray said "Fro Erza"

"Alright then" Natsu shouted "are you with me"

"Yeah"

* * *

Deep in the worthwoods sea, there is an abandoned village where an ancient people use to live here is a place where they would worship and aa priest would enter the caves to hear the words of the Gods. However, in this day in age, the oracion seis have made it their temporary hideout

Wendy and Happy were thrown against the wall as Brain towered over them an evil smirk decorated his face as he stared at the duo "hey" Happy called out "don't be so ruff with her she's just a kid" Happy shouted only to be grabbed by Brain and tossed at the ground again

"Happy" Wendy cried out "are you okay"

"I'm fine little lady" Happy said trying to act tough "don't worry we'll get out of here"

"thank you," Wendy said

"so Brain," Racer asked "what's so special about this girl," he asked his leader "does she have some connection to Nirvana"

"she doesn't look all that special" Angel inquired

"we're going got sell her for the highest bitter right," Hoteye asked

"Money isn't the answer to everything ya know," Cobra told him

"I think it is cause it can buy everything" Hotyeye replied

"she uses an ancient form of sky magic," Brain told them " it gives her the ability to heal"

"what," the other members asked over midnights snores "that's impossible" CObra shout out "what's good is a healer to us," he asked "unless" Brain stopped him

"We shall revive him" Bran shouted to which all the members smiled with glee

"whose him" Happy asked only to be ignored by the oracion seis

"if you're asking me to help you," Wendy said "forget it, I'd never do anything for jerks like you"

"When you see him," rain said smiling "I have no doubt you will."

"Racer" Brain said "go and get him," Brain said,

"gotchya" Racer said "but it's so far it's going to take me an hour to get there and back"

"NO matter," Brain said as he faced the rest of the oracion seis " Cobra, ANgel, Hoteye, go and continue your search for Nirvana"

"But why," Angel asked " when we revive him, won't our search be easier"

"I would prefer to air on the side of caution" Brain told her "Midnight and I will remain here and watch over them"

"Something tells me he won't be good company" Hoteye joked

smiling Angel turned "you boys wanna race," she asked "the first one to find Nirvana gets"

" one million Jewwl" Hoteye shouted interrupting her "oh yeah, I'm in"

"isn't that a bit much," Angel asked only to be ignored as the trio started to leave the cave

"Be honest with me," Happy asked "do you know what there talking about?" he asked Wendy who only shook her head looking back Happy got Nervous and Brain towered over them m

"at least tell us what Nirvana does" Wendy asked

"it powerful magic" Brain said "for it turns light into the darkness"

* * *

Meanwhile, the coalition had decided to split up into groups in order to cover more ground, in the first group we have Natsu and Gay of team fairy tail, and Carla of the cait shelter guild, in the second group we have Jura, Lyon, and sherry of lamia scale, and in the last group we have Ichya, Eve, and Ren

"Somethings wrong" Eve said stopping "I haven't heard a single man," he said looking fro Ichyia

"We must have lost him"

in another part of the forest Ichyia looked around "Ren, Eve" he shouted "where are you men" he asked and a pair of eyes looked from above ready to pounce on him

nad finally we have Hibiki and Lucy who decided to stay with Erza "it's going to be okay Erza" Lucy said "Natsu and Gray are going to get help" she said as Erza grabbed her hand "you're going to be fine" Erza let out a grunt as Lucy pulled out a napkin and wiped the sweat from her brow

"come on," Hibiki said "instead of sitting around here worrying, we can try and help the others," he said as pulled up his archive magic

"archive," Lucy asked to which Hibiki nodded "so that's how you found out about us"

"I know you and your team don't trust us," Hibiki told her "especially after what phantom did" he turned to face Lucy "but I need you to trust me when I say we're on the same team," he told her "and working with us is the only way we'll survive this"

"we're here because it means protecting our way of life," Lucy told him "and protecting the people who only want to live out there days being the people they want to be" Lucy said with confidence "so we may not trust you, but if it means protecting our home we'll gladly put that behind us"

"I understand," Hibiki said "why didn't you go with your friends"

"someones gotta make sure Erza stays put," Lucy said "she can be quite stubborn"

"so it is true that you guys have taken on most missions solo," Hibiki asked "I'm pretty sure those reports stretch the truth about us a bit" Lucy lied "only a smidge"

Laughing Hibiki pulled something up "ah here its Natsu's group"

* * *

As Natsu and Gray ran through the woods Natsu rubbed his nose the effects of Ichyia's magic still blocking his scent it was angering

"Hey Carla," he asked " there's more to Wendy's magic than to what you're telling us is there"

Looking back Carla sighed "I figured you would catch on sooner or later " she assured him

"what do you mean Natsu" Gray asked

"let's just say she's like me," Natsu told her " she's the sky dragon slayer," Natsu told him

"another one" Gray asked "like you and Gajeel"

"yes" Carla answered "actually she's been trying to meet you for a while now," Carla told Natsu "though she would never tell me why"

"I think I have an idea," Natsu told her "let's resue her first, then I'll get the answers we both want"

Nodding Carla nad Natsu contuied on leaving a confused Gray behind them they all came to a stop when they saw the frost dying a black mist circling around the trees "what's this" Gray asked

"they say it's a cause of NIrvana" a voice called out "isn't that right big bro Zato"

"oh yeah," another one said "magic so power the planet can't handle it, so it starting to die," he said as the pair walked up to them soon a large group of dark wizards appeared from the trees and surrounded them standing back to back Cala started to panic

"oh no," Carla said "we've been tricked, we thought there were only six wizards we were dealing with

"well I say the more the merrier" Gray said as he started to form Ice around his hand

"hey those are those wizards that have been in all the papers" someone shouted "their friends with that blond chick"

"hey therefrom that wizard group who stopped us awhile back" Goto stated

"This is bad," Carla said "we need to run"

"why run," Natsu said as he slammed his fist together "they were so nice as to come to us"

"You shouldn't mess with naked mummy boy," Zato told him "you're about to witness the full-fledge might of a dark guild as the all the member began chanting

IN another part of the wood Ren and Eve also found themselves surrounded by members of a dark guild the black unicorns "there trying to slow us down" Eve asked and naturally Jura, Sherry, and Lyon found themselves surrounded by another dark guild who called themselves the red hood "I had no ide awe were being followed" Jura said, and lets not forget him "please" Ichyia begged "I was merely separated from my party, so please don't make a mess of my handsome face" Ichyia bargained, "Maaaaaaaan"

* * *

Back at the Oracion seis hideout Racer had finally returned with a coffin as he placed it down he let out a sigh of relief "sorry it took so long boss" he told him "it was heavier than I thought, it was hard for me to build up speed, mabey I'm not as fast as I thought"

"let me assure you Racer," Brain told his friend "no one is faster than you" turning back to Wendy he smiled "you ready Wendy "

"I told you I won't" Wendy shouted

"oh did I forget to mention you have no choice in the matter"

as the chain broke off the front of the coffin began to disappear revealing familiar blue hair HAppy started to back up in shock at what he was seeing " it can't be" he said "he should be dead" Happy shouted at Brain

"Yes, cat" Brain said "it is him" smiling Brain faced them "and once he is revied he will lead us to Nirvana."

"revive him," Happy asked

"it's really him," Wendy said

"what" Happy asked in shock "how do you know him"

"over exposer to ethernano, has put him a catacombic state" Brain explained, "but he is far from dead" smiling "the least you can do for him Wendy is healing him"

Wendy stared at the ground 'I don't believe it it's really him" tears began to form on her face " Jellal"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **And once again another chapter in the dut and the next one will come when it's ready, as always Read and review and leave a like too if you want to be nice so yeah**

 **Happy: oh man the bad guys are coming out in droves**

 **Natsu: don't worry we can take em**

 **Gray: yeah we've done it before**

 **Lucy: and how does that work out for you guys**

 **Next time: the Girl and the ghost**

 **Natsu: we gotta hurry up and save Wendy we're running out of time**

 **Happy: aren't you forgetting someone, your life would be miserable without me**

 **Natsu: keep telling yourself that**


	55. The Girl and the Ghost

**Hey, my fellow fairy tail fans I hope ya'll have a wonderful fourth of July week, and well have a wonderful weekend. as promised I'm trying to get back into daily updates. but I'm not sure how long this will go on we'll see, but I make no promises. but with all that news out of the way, it's time for the next exciting episode of a fairy tail re-told**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: the oracion seis kidnapped Wendy and Carla and Erza is suffering from major poison**

 **Happy: and that weird Brain guy wants Wendy to heal Jellal**

 **Natsu: we need to hurry up and find them, Erza is running out of time**

 **Gray: just another day in the office**

* * *

Natsu and Gray stood back to back as the dark guild naked mummy surrounded them both were calm and relaxed as the guild surrounded the two Caral had run off to hide "you thinking what I'm thinking bro" Gato asked "that we show these clowns just how terrifying naked Mummy can be" he said.

"great idea bro" Zato answered "once we're done with these clowns, they won't know what hit em," he said with glee.

"yeah, I agree bro" Gato answered, "but I was thinking we should show these clowns just how terrifying naked Mummy can be."

"and I agree," Zato said to his brother "you're repeating yourself"

"so your thinking what I'm thinking that we shoe-"

"let's teach them a lesson"

* * *

 **[##Haja no Sen Kaze Ost##]**

* * *

Soon the entire guild rushed Natsu and Gray who failed to lose composer as the guild rushed them at once "man these guys need to get there act together" Natsu commented "I guess only the higher level dark guilds are terrifying"

"Yeah" Gray agreed "and the bro routine is starting to get old," Gray said soon the two vanished from sight causing the guild to stop in their tracks before Natsu appeared and slammed the ground with his flames sending a bunch of member flying into the sky another member attempted to hit Natsu while he wasn't looking but Gray appeared and slammed his face into the ground

"get iced" Gray shouted he created large amounts of ice which covered the floor knocking members back as one the members fired his magic canon at Natsu "take that loser" he shouted only to back up in shock when Natsu turned to face him the blast barely making a mark on his shirt he then turned and punched the guy into the ground leaving a crater where his face lied

"These guys are tougher than they look," Gato said "what do we do"

"didn't we already talk about this" Zato asked

"but these guys are a lot tougher than they look"

* * *

 **The Girl and the Ghost**

* * *

Wendy backed up in horror at what she was seeing there in front of her was Jellal the man who gave her everything she needed "is really Jellal"

"no way" Happy shouted at Brain "you can't bring him back," Happy said "Jellal is bad news," he told the frightened girl who was right now stiff as a statue

"how do you you know him" Wendy quietly asked

"he tried to kill me and friends" Happy told him "he got the magic council to fire etherion" Happy said remembering the events of the tower of heaven how him and his friends had fought against the clock to no only avoid the etherion blast but save Erza Life as well her friends from that awful place it still gave Happy nightmares "but I thought Jellal was dead, the amount of Ethernano alone should have killed him"

"This is true" Brain told him "however, he is now a shell of a body" brain explained "a ghost" Brain smiled as he looked at Wendy "but if I'm correct he also gave you the greatest gift of all" Brain smiled as Wendy started to remble "this is your opportunity to return the favor and revive him"

"no don't do it," Happy told her "no matter what this guy says you can't revive him," Happy told her"it's not worth the price " Hap[y told calming down once he sees her expression he could tell she was afraid and confused "please" Happy told her

getting annoyed Brain pulled out a knife and pointed it towards Jellal lifeless body "so are you saying you won't do it then" Brain said

"No don't" Wendy screamed as Jellal barley missed Jellal the air in the room became quiet as Wendy fell to her knees shocked mortally terrified and confused "please" was all she could muster the courage to say at the moment

smiling Brain then fired some magic at her barely missing her "do it" he told her "revive him"

"don't do Wendy," Happy told her

"But I..I have to repay him," Wendy said tears beginning to fall from her face "he was so kind to me" she muttered "I owe that him much," she said " I heard about what he did"

"it's true," Happy said

"NO" Wendy shouted "there's no way he could do that" she looked again "it's not like him at all"

"fine" Brain said "you have five minutes to make your decision" Brain said "before I make it for you"

Happy was petrified 'Natsu, I hope you're coming soon we need you right now"

* * *

Back in the forest Natsu and Gray let out large breaths of air as the tried to catch their breaths around them were the knocked out members of the naked mummy guild sure it was not a difficult task for the two wizards as they're mentally prepared for situation's like this, however, this was a big guild even the most experienced solo wizard vet would be a little tired.

"That was a work out" Natsu muttered he finally caught his breath Gray nodded his head in agreement as he looked around "I'd thought it'd be a little easier" Natsu joked

"they put one hell of a fight," Gray said

"You two must be idiots" Carla sorted from her hiding place "who in thee right mind thinks taking on a whole guild would be easy"

"Alright buddy," Natsu said as he picked up Zato "where are they hiding our friends"

"I ain't talking," Zato told him to this Natsu growled and slammed him on the ground before moving onto Gato he just smiled "alright buddy there all yours have at em"

"what," Gray asked

"well well" a voice called "it nice to see you pesky wizards are still buzzing around where you don't belong" Natsu looked in horror as the saw Erigor the last member of the now-disbanded Eisenwald

"I don't believe it," Gray said

"old windbag is back," Atsu said "how ya been," Natsu asked which caused Gray to sigh

"he's are the enemy flame brain," Gray told "he tried to kill all the guild masters with the lullaby flute," Gray told him

"I know that" Natsu responded "I was just being polite before we kicked his but again"

"after you, pest destroyed my guild I use my expertise as an enforcer in the name of the oracion seis" Erigor explained "biding my time until now" he laughed as he floated in front of the two "so I may have my revenge"

"if you wanted a re-match," Natsu said as he ignited his fire, "all you had to do was ask

"they're fighting again," Caral said to herself "reckless doesn't even begin to describe them"

* * *

 **[##Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto Ost##]**

* * *

In the other part of the woods, Ren and Eve were also fighting members of a dark guild "{Air magic:Areil}" Rens shouted as he trapped the ember of the dark guild in a dome causing them pain to there ears and making lose oxygen "in my bubble you start to lose the oxygen around you" Ren explained "meaning you shouldn't able to stand either"

Eve smiled as the group surrounded him "were going to make you ugly pretty boy "

"I can make things really ugly," Eve said smiling "{snow magic: snowstorm" a large wind of snow surrounded the group "do you think this is cute," he asked as he stood atop the snow to which the wizards shook their heads

meanwhile, Jura, Lyon, and Sherry were dodged s the wizards drew up another attack with picto magic creating miniature squirrel-like creatures "oh I'm in love" Sherry said

"don't let your guard down" Jura shouted as the creatures soon attacked them Lyon froze over the creatures

"You need to fight them sherry" he shouted

"{wood doll}" as the creatures ran away crying sherry almost felt bad "aww poor little things"

"I said not to let your guard down," Jura told her

"he's right," the dark wizards said as they created a wyvern which toward over lamia scale wizards causing them to run

"Jura" Lyon called out as the wizard's saint came to a stop

"{Iron rock: pike}" three large pikes froze the beast as Jura came to a stop "now"

"{Ice make: snow tiger}

"{Marionette attack: rock doll}"

the attacks launched it into the air where Jura launched another pike attack casusing the wyvern son vanished in smoke as the dark wizard fell to the ground Jura stood over them glaring at them "I don't appreciate you using animals to do your bidding he told them " soon a large explosion decorated the sky with the scream of several members of the dark guild

* * *

 **[##Ankoku no Madoushi Ost##]**

* * *

Gray created a shield as a large gust of wind shot at the pair of wizards "this guy going to be a tough one" Gray said

"don't worry I got this" Natsu shouted as he jumped straight at Eirgor "{Fire dragon: swordhorn}" he shouted as the two clashed in the air a large wave of wind and fire exploded in the sky

"wait," Carla asked "fire doesn't seem like the best weapon to use against the wind," she asked

"normally," Gray told her "Nasu may have struggled with the guy in their last fight, but he's a lot stronger than he was then," Gray told

"{Fire dragon: talon}" Natsu shouted kicking Erigor to the ground

"I see you're stronger than last time," Erigor told as Natsu landed on the ground

"Thanks for noticing," he said "but as much as I'd love to stick around and play" Fire then consumed Natsu's body as he glared at the wizard "I have to find and rescue my friends"

"You still have a big mouth," Erigor told him "this will shut you up {Emera Baram}" A large explosion consumed the area as Gray shielded Carla from the debris of the battle "how do you like that" Eirgor bosted "your not the only one whose improved" Eirgor said "I've spent this past year training all in the hopes of having my revenge"

As the smoke cleared reveling Natsu who was completely unscathed "now that's just pathetic" Natsu said "if revenge all you been thinking about, then you haven't grown at all" Natsu told him which caused Gray to smile "I guess I should be flattered " Natsu chuckled "didn't know I meant so much to you"

"You still don't get it do you," Eirgor told him " this isn't about what you did to my guild, the oracion seis, or even you," Eirgor told him "this is about me beating you"

* * *

 **[## Lighting fire dragons firing hammer ost or dragon slayer ost##]**

* * *

"we'll just see about that" Natsu said as he then let a large amount of magic power and he jumped at Eirgor who smiled

"{Magic Wind Palm}" Erigor shot a large attack at Natsu who just knocked it out the way and smirked

"is that all you got" Natsu shouted "{dragon slayer secret art: Flame lotus: fire dragons fist}" before Eirgor could react Natsu was on top of him punching him quicker than the eye could see before sending one final devastating punch sending him hurtling into the earth destroying more of the forest

"why'd you have to drag that one out ya pyro," Gray asked

"I must say" Carla admitted "that was most impressive," she said 'Salamnder's power is greater than I ever could have imagined' she said to herself 'I think I can see why Wendy looks up to him' she said as Natsu started to interrogate Eirgor slamming his head on the ground

* * *

"what," Lyon asked "a hidden village in the west"

"its ironic" sherry said "they sent these goons to stop us yet they ended up telling us where they are"

Jura looked out into the distance "I want you to to go find this place" he said

"But why," Sherry asked

"I can sense a powerful magic presence approaching," Jura told them

"is it one of the oracion seis," Sherry asked

Jura nodded "I will remain here and engage them"

* * *

"Release me this instant" Ichyia shouted "I am willing to let you walk away with your lives" he was currently tied up by a dark guild who was in the middle of taking him to the oracion seis

"shut up ya geezer" they shouted

"I went easy on you" Ichyia started again "put me down so we can fight man on man," he told them "or you're too afraid to face me in battle"

"Can we please just put him out of his misery?" someone asked "he is a total pig

"lady Angel said she wanted him alive," another member said "so we're stuck with him"

"damn it"

* * *

Natsu and Gray found themselves at the hidden village "you think this is it" Natsu asked "Happy, Wendy"

"ssh" Carla told him "are enemy could be down there"

Inside the cave, Happy heard Natus's voice they had been in a standstill ever since they saw Jellal "Natsu" Happy muttered

"Racer" Brain ordered "intercept them" nodded Racer soon vanished as brain looked at Wendy "time is up"

outside the group saw flash before Racer appeared and knocked both Natsu and Gray in the dirt "this guy"

Inside Wendy still, hadn't moved and Brain was starting to get impatient "well" he said

"don't do it Wendy" Happy argued only to be blasted back by brain

"are you going to revive your friend or not," Brain asked her

"Jellal" Wendy muttered as she started to move forward

outside Natsu and Gray stared at Racer before Gray hoped in front of Natsu "go get down there and help them" he told him Racer smiled at this and attempted to rush them again only to slip and fall on ice that Gray had made on the tree

"Alright," Natsu said "let's go, Carla," he said only to see the poor cat on the ground dizzy from Racers first attack

"here use this" Gray told him as he made a slide which Natsu jumped and slid down the ramp Gray turned to Racer who had focused his attention on him

"You got some nerve," he told the ice make wizard

"guess you lost traction" Gray taunted him looking down Natsu had made to the ground through his motion sickness had kicked in a little bit

shaking it off Natsu looked around "Happy" he called out

"Wendy," Carla said "answer me, child"

"Natsu" a voice called out

"that's Happy," Natsu said looking over to a cave "there" the pair ran inside only to stop in their track when they saw Jellal standing away from his coffin fully revied and Wendy on the ground crying

"I'm sorry" she cried out seeing Natsu and Carla standing in the corner "please forgive me"

"Jellal" was all Natsu managed to say as the blue-haired man turned and faced the pink-haired wizard

* * *

Lucy grew more worried by the second as the poison started to spread through Eras body "has anyone found anything yet" Lucy asked

"no such luck," Hibiki told her "I Promise everything going to be fine," he said typing on his archive

Feeling a tightening around her hand Erza looked back at Erza who was letting out short breaths "everything going to be fine Erza" Lucy said to her "I'm sure the boys are doing the best they can" Lucy said smiling "they may hate each other, but they both love you more"

behind her Hibiki smiled 'I think I can see why they're such a formidable force" he said to himself "it's nice to see al little light in all this darkness" he whispered

* * *

Back in the cave, Jella stood still as Wendy contuied to cry "I'm sorry" she said "but I owed this to him" she told them "I needed to do it"

"Wendy" Carla shouted "you used your healing magic, you know what that does to you," she said as Wendy fell to the ground

Natsu meanwhile was focused on Jella and he on him "I don't what you're doing here JEllal" Natsu said "but it ends now" he shouted as attempted to attack him only to be blasted back into the wall

"Natsu" Happy cried as he ran to his best friends side "are you okay"

"good" Brain said "it seems your raw power hasn't diminished while you were out JEllal turned to Brain and ignited the ground causing the wizard to plummet to the ground beneath not even taking a second to notice Happy or Carla Jellal walked out of the room leaving them behind

"come on Natsu get up" Happy begged

Natsu shot up from the rocks looking confused "okay what" he asked looking around "where'd he go"

"he left," Caral said

"that bastard" Natsu shouted

"I can see you two have a history," Carla told him "but right now we need to focus on getting Wendy back to the others Natsu ignored as he glared at the direction Jellal went "you want to save your friend right"

this was enough to stop Natsu "damn it" he muttered "fine, come let go"

"right" Happy told him

the duo fled the cave in order to race back to Erza's side while as they left Brain soon burst from the earth "hmm, that was. unexpected" he said to himself "perhaps I removed his shackle prematurely"

* * *

 **[## oracion seis theme##]**

* * *

"did overhear us while he slept" Brain wondered to himself, "all our talks about Nirvana" Brain eyes widened in shock when he thought of something "no he's not going to try to have Nirvana to himself" he shouted "it should belong to all of us" Brain shouted "Cobra, Cobra do you hear me" he shouted "Jellal has escaped and is heading towards Nirvana, stop him at once"

deep in the forest Cobra smiled " I hear ya boss man" CObra said "just as loud as I hear that cowards footsteps

meanwhile, Racer had knocked Gray into a tree as the speedster contuied his attack on Gray who dodged his next attack

"damn it," Gray said"this guy is fast"

"in fact," Racer bragged "I'm the fasted man alive," he told Gray "you'll never beat me, cause you'll never catch me" he looked up to see Natsu Happy and Carla flying away with Wendy "what," he asked confused "how'd they get past Brain"

"they probably beat him senseless" Gray told him

Racer smiled "well then time to slow them down" he then moved with unmatched speeds knocking the two flying cats down

seeing Wendy about to hit the ground Natsu ran and caught her landing on his back "Happy, Carla" she shouted only for the two cats to be knocked out "damn it" Natsu shouted and sprinted off while Racer gave pursuit

"I told you end of the line" Racer shouted

"{Ice make: rail park}" Gray shouted which created a large wall between him and Natsu which Racer ran into trying to catch his breath he turned to Natsu "didn't I tell you to go," he said "I got this"

"You sure," Natsu asked him "you've burnt through a lot of your power"

"go" Gray shouted "I got this" Gray said as he stood up "he won't get past me no matter what"

"Thanks, man," Natsu said before running off

"impressive" Racer said standing up "you've managed to stop me twice"

"and this isn't the last time either," Gray said smiling "you know Ice has to power to slow everything down" gray turned to face him "once I'm done you're going to be stopped in your tracks forever"

meanwhile, Jellal had fond the unconscious Eirgor taking his cloths the wizard frowned as he looked at his hand

"Erza"

* * *

 **TO be contuied**

 **and here is another good chapter(at least I think so) but tell what you think in the comments will Natsu be able to reach Erza in time, ill Gray be able to overcome the unstoppable racer the answer to these questions in more in the next exciting chapter of a fairy tail re-told**

 **Gray: Erza running out of time, I can't let this guy past me**

 **Lyon: you'll be dead in your tracks without my help**

 **Gray: oh buzz of you**

 **Lyon: what's the matter Gray touched a nerve**

 **Next time: Gray vs Racer: death grand Prix**

 **Gray: this fight will be over before you know it**

 **Lyon: yes and I will have saved your life yet again**

 **Gray: last time I check you tried to kill me the last time we talked**


	56. Gray vs Racer: Death Grand Prix

**Hey fairy tail fans, welcome to the next episode of a fairy tail re-told, last week I said daily updates and I think I will start to be able to complete that goal. however, multiple chapters a day might also be a thing too as a bonus, but that might mean no update the next day and so forth. anyways with all that nonsense out of the way lets get on with the story.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Natsu: we successful in rescuing Wendy and Happy from the oracion seis**

 **Carla: but we were stopped by the scoundrel Racer**

 **Gray: don't worry I got this**

 **Racer: we'll see about that punk**

 **Gray: bring it on**

* * *

 **[##jellal theme##]**

* * *

The worthwoods sea normally a peaceful place. however, today it's peace is disrupted by a lone man whose appearance is baffling to our heroes as they rush to save Erza's life Nasu speed through the forset the only sounds were of his feet hitting the dirt Wendy was slung over his shoulder, and happy and Carla were under his arm "Natsu" Happy muttered coming too

"You okay little buddy," Natsu asked not breaking concentration with where he was running "just try and rest up right now," he told Happy who shook his head in disagreement

"but Jellal is out there" he argued to which Natsu gave a scowl

"I know," he said "but don't worry," the dragon slayer said "I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt any of us ever again" Natsu assured his best friend as he ran deeper into the forest

"Natsu"

coming to a stop Natsu looked around "what" he asked 'am I hearing things now'

"what's wrong," Happy ask concerned

"Natsu can you hear me"

"This tree is talking to me" Natsu responded

* * *

 **Gray vs Racer: death grand Prix**

* * *

"Natsu can you hear me"

"Yes great tree" Natsu answered which completely confused Happy who was Natsu talking too and where was this great tree 'man I could go for some fish right now" the blue feline thought

"great what, this is Hibiki from blue pegasus," Hibiki said revealing himself to be working on his archive behind Lucy still stood to watch over Erza "but whatever, I'm glad I was able to find you," he said " no one else is responding"

"You're a ventriloquist"

"knock it off," Hibiki told Natsu "and keep your voice down, no telling what spies the enemy has in woods" Hibiki warned Natsu "which why I am speaking to you like this, pretty neat huh, do have Wendy and the cat, "Hibiki asked

"Yeah" Natsu answered "Wendy unconscious, but Happy's coming too," Natsu told him as Happy looked on with confusion he was still al little drained to try and figure out what was going on

"good" Hibiki pulled up a picture of Natsu "I'm going to send a map to the current camp we've set up"

"wait" Natsu argued "what map, stay out of my head" Natsu then say an upload bar above his head before he felt a click in his brain then ran off which confused Happy even more

"Natsu" Happy said in concern, "I think it's time you seek professional help"

"can't," Natsu told him "I need to follow this map inside my brains" he shouted

"he's farther gone than I thought" Happy said aloud

"this awesome" Natsu said "I can even see where Erza is, thanks gre- I mean Hibiki"

"Please hurry," Hibiki said "I'm not sure how much more time we have left"

Looking back Lucy smiled 'figures Natsu would be the one to find her' relaxing a bit Lucy asked something that has been on her mind for a while "hey, how were you able to send Natsu are location"

"I simply used archive magic to compress and send the information," Hibiki said "it's a faster way of communication than trying to say it verbally "

"didn't know that was possible," Lucy said

"it's still a fairly new kind of magic," Hibiki told her "I'm not surprised"

smiling Lucy looked back at Erza she felt her grip on her hand start to weaken as Erza shifted in pain "just hold out a little longer, Natsu is on his way"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray's stand of with Racer is about to erupt into a violent clash " I must say" Racer said smiling "no ones ever managed to stop me twice" Racer said "in order to save face I'll give yours a thrashing" before Gray could respond Racer appeared behind him "I have can kick your ass and catch up to that fire breathing freak in no time"

"damn" Gray shouted as Racer keep reappearing "he's so fast"

"I about to run you over," he said "and I have a feeling it won't take me very long "

* * *

 **[##Haja no Sen Kaze##]**

* * *

"oh yeah" Gray shouted as he shot a sheet of Ice in Racer's direction only for him to speed out of the way

"you'll have to do better than that" Racer shouted as he appeared behind Gray and kicked him the back "you wanna beat me" Racer shouted "you need to pick up the pace"

"how am I suppose to fight this guy," Gray asked before he was punched on the ground

"hears the deal," Racer said "I'll cut you some slack if you stay on the ground" Racer smirking "cause that's where you belong"

"over my dead body" Gray spat

"that can be arranged," Racer told him as did another pose "let's kick it into overdrive {death grand Prix}" Racer shouted as the sound of motor vehicles sounded off in the distance Gray soon overrun by a group of magic cycles

"the hell" Gray shouted as was soon surrounded by them

"like my motor show from hell," Racer shouted he hopped on a red bike and slammed into Gray how managed to land on his feet "man he's one tuff kid"

"You can actually ride these scrape heaps," Gray asked

"watch your tongue Ice boy" Racer told him "these things are as nearly fast as I am," Racer said "and they can tear chumps like you apart" he shouted before driving off

"That sounds like a challenge," Gray said before hopping on one of the bikes "look, this chump managed to tame a ride" Gray shouted while Racer look impressed "and I guess I should thank you for adding a SE plug" a SE plug if you remember allows wizards to power any magic vehicle they find with their magic power 'it's going to be tough with this thing constantly sucking my magic away' Gray thought to himself, 'but I need to put the brakes on this guy once and for all' Gray said "you and me lets go"

"You really wanna race against me," Racer asked "fine, but it's your funeral" as the to speed off loud clashed echoed through the forest as the pair drove through the forset as "gotta say for some loser who choose the alliance your not half bad"

"what was that," Gray asked as he drove up close to Racer "{Ice make: lance}" Gray shouted as the spears hit Racer who emerged without a scratch

"there not as sharp as I thought," he said smiling

"I'm still right on your tail man" Gray shouted as the too landed on the side of a hill and raced down

"my turn" Racer shouted "{high side rush}" a group of tires formed into the air and all fell towards Gray who managed t slide under them but "I'm impressed Ice boy" Racer said now the death Grand Prix can really start he then shot missiles at Gray who barely managed to dodge them again

"damn it," Gray said as the smoke cleared " that was too close for comfort"

"what's the matter" Racer shouted "too much for ya" he shouted as he prepared more weaponry in which Gray smirked

'I need to protect Erza' Gray said aloud 'I refuse to lose to this clown'

"Lyon and Sherry ran to where they heard all the explosions looking around SHerry sighed "where do think those explosions came from," she asked

"Gray, or Natsu" he responded "pick one" as soon as he said that racer drove by shocking the two

"that was"

"Racer" Lyon said as Gray then appeared again landing where they where

"Lyon" Gray shouted "your timing couldn't more perfect, hop on," Gray told his old rival

"what"

"You heard me"

Soon Lyon was on the magic cycle as Sherry stood back "but Lyon" she argued

"it'll be fine," he said "you stay here on standby," Lyon told her

"Okay," Sherry asked confused "whatever you say," she told him as they drove off "what could that entail I wonder"

"did you find Wendy" Lyon asked as Gray drove forward

"yeah," he said "Happy too," he told him "Natsu's currently trying to get back to Erza" he explained "we need to hold this guy off until then, or at least take him down," Gray said "and I can't use my magic while driving this thing"

smiling "so you're admitting you can't do this without me" Lyon joked "fine I'll show you some real Ice make magic

"just attack the guy already" Gray shot back at his fellow student who then got into his fighting stance which shocked Gray cause he was using two hands "what Lyon, you never use two hands"

* * *

 **[##Koori Ha Enbu ost##]**

* * *

smiling at this Lyon looked back at him "that is the way Ur taught us right" Lyon said which caused Gray to smile "{ice make: eagle}"

hearing this Racer barely had time to react before Lyons attacked destroyed his bike which shattered into pieces "you got him"

"no, I don't think so"

racer then appeared above them "your going to pay for trashing my ride" he shouted as then kicked and shattered the bike Gray and Lyon were on"

"Now" Gray shouted "{Ice make}"

"Ape"

"Hammer"

Racer dodged the two attacks causing them to shatter on impact "if you two might some fast maker magic there" Racer said as he buzzed around "but you're going to need to go a lot faster if you want to beat me"

"damn it" Gray shouted

"Keep you cool," Lyon said "he's coming at four a clock, if we work together we can beat this guy," Lyon told Gray

"keep cool huh" soon the two removed their shirts "then let's get going" Gray shouted as the two stood back to back

"huh," Racer asked confused 'why'd they take off their clothes'

"Sherry who also witnessed this smiled "stripping together must be a way of showing there, love," she said with a big smile on her face

"FIre when I give the word and don't hold back" Lyon ordered as Racer speed towards them "there he's right in front of us"

"{Ice make: Geyser}" Gray unleashed his strongest attack in which Racer managed to doge by running up it side

"{Ice make: snow dragon}" Lyon sent his strongest move and ended up with same result Racer then shattered though and knock both of them on their face

"what's the matter" he taunted "am I too fast for ya" as Lyon landed he looked up and noticed something very strange about the birds they were moving extremely fast then it clicked "as fun as this is, it's time for the final thrashing"

"oh my," Sherry asked "are all of the oracion seis this powerful"

"don't worry Gray" Lyon assured his friend "we've won," he said "I just figured out how we're going to beat this guy"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia Gajeel had returned after a long search or Natsu and his team "nothing" he said as Mira frowned "but it looks like the coalition is looking into the dark guild mess, cause I was able to get something on the oracion seis" he said he handed over the paper to Mavis

"Mabey they asked Natsu and the others for help" Mira reasoned

"mabey" Mira said "this Brain fellow," Mavis asked "it appears he worked at the magical research burrow"

really" Mira asked walking up to mavis "any clue to his identity"

"according to this there looking into it," she told the barmaid "but what's most troubling, is that there might be a connection to the R- system, and the tower of heaven"

"what," Mira asked whereas Gajeel was just confused decided to leave the two there thought and grab some Iron to munch on

"if I wasn't worried before I am now," Mavis said a hint of fear in her voice " will we ever leave its shadow," MAvis said "he could be following in Jellals footsteps

"I know your worried Mavis" Mira told her "but remember this Natsu we're talking about," she said "and he and his team are out there, right now probably making sure it can't be used for evil"

smiling Mavis nodded " I guess your right" Mavis "I just am surprised this is the route that was takin," Mavis said "I didn't expect the guild to react so quickly"

"let's not forget the new magic council," Mira said "if Yajima was right in his last report, they might crack down on Magnolia"

"hmm" Mavis agreed "we should be cautious" she then looked at Mira "have you heard from Mystogen"

"not since the thunder legion incident" Mira responded "I hear he looked like Jellal"

"it's complicated," Mavis told her 'Natsu' Mavis said to herself 'be careful, my child, I won't be able to bail you kids out this time"

* * *

back in the worthwoods sea, Lyon was explaining something in Gray's ear who was nodding "what are they talking about" Sherry asked

"and if all goes according to plan we got him," Lyon said

"are you crazy" Gray shouted

"well that's the plan," Lyon told him "don't like it then I'll just do it myself" before Gray could respond he was frozen in a shard of ice and raised above the ground "Lyon, quit messing around you can't do this by yourself"

"Just watch me," Lyon told him

"That wasn't a nice thing to od to your friend," Racer told him

"if you think him and I are friends, you gladly are mistaken" Lyon told him "we simply studied under the same master"

"Lyon," SHerry asked

"good Sherry your here," he said "we can take this guy on ourselves," Lyon said "and prove once and for all the power of joining a guild"

"you know being arrogant will lead to your downfall," Racer told him "besides even with your friends help you didn't have a chance of beating me"

"now whose being arrogant" Lyon shouted

"that so," Racer said as he got ready to attack again

"{doll attack: rock doll}" Sherry shouted a large rock monster appeared from the earth and charged Racer who managed to dodge all the attacks "he's fast" Sherry sad as Racer contuied to attack the monster

"neat trick" Racer taunted "but this thing is practically standing still"

"this try this {wood doll}" Sherry created a tree monster which attempted to grab racer he dodged again only fro a bunch of branches to surround him

"You got me" he cried only for hin to break out seconds later

"what," Sherry asked only for Racer to knock her down

"{Ice make: snow tiger]" Lyon shouted only for Racer to dodge it "come and get me slowpoke" Lyon taunted which made racer laugh

"the only slowpoke is you," Racer told him as he gave chase

coming to a stop Lyon smiled "your punch won't do anything if you lack momentum" Lyon told him "I can prove that to you" Lyon told him {Ice make:hedghog}" Lyon shouted Racer came to a stop when a punk of spike came from Lyons back "now let's test that theory hall we" Lyon said as he ran off "what's the matter racer too afraid to hit me"

Racer smiled s Lyon created more distance between them"{gear change: red zone}" in a flash Racer appeared behind Lyon and slammed him in the back shattering his ice "you think I'd use my top speed on a weakling like you, but since you've been doing so well"

Lyon attempted to keep running but Racer kept hitting him with his speed "hang on Lyon" Sherry shouted "as she tried to catch up she saw Lyon being tossed around by Racer. however. he had just kept running "where is he going"

"he must be a glutton for punishment," Racer said as he decided to give chase

As Lyon approached the edge of a cliff he attempted to attack again "Ice make: eagle}" racer dodged this attack sending each one into the ground punched Lyon into the ground sending a shock wave into the air

landing in front of Lyon Racer removed the ice from one of his attacks and hung it over Lyons' neck "so you really think I can't land decisive blow" he asked " as fast as I am, I could end you before even knew what hit you" Racer told him as Lyon stared behind "don't get me wrong kid, your skilled, you'd have been fine if never crossed paths with me, because I'm one the oracion seis"

Lyon saw the birds again they were going slower now a smile formed as racer contuied his monologue "six demons, six prayers, six unwavering pillars" Racer told him "and anyone who tries to cut us off, pays the final toll"

"just as I thought," Lyon told him which caused Racer to stop "I figured your magic out when Gray and I were fighting together" Lyon explained "the birds were going unbelievably fast," Lyon said "you just alternated our perception of speed," Lyon told him which caused Racer to back up "your just as slow as the rest of us," Lyon said "but I thought it would harder to beat you, but since you followed me all the way out here, Gray has a clear shot at you"

"what" Racer shouted he looked back to the large tower of Ice that Gray was in only fro the top to shatter reveling Gray holding a bow and arrow made of Ice

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

* * *

"finally" Gray shouted "some fresh air, and a stationary target"

"no way he can hit me from there" Racer tried to reason

"oh he can," Lyon told him "if there's one thing I learned," Lyon said between breaths "is that underestimating Gray or any of his friends is going to be your last and greatest mistake, there's no stopping them"

"Now" Gray shouted "{Super freeze arrow"} Gray shouted as he shot the arrow at Racer who was unable to dodge

"no" Racer shouted "the attack, it's to fast" he shouted as the blast hit him 'My prayer, to be fast, faster than anyone else' Racer said to himself as his goggles broke and he was blasted back

Later Gray had made his way over to wear Lyon was "I can't believe that worked" he said as he approached his fellow student

"I can't believe there are five more just as powerful as him," Lyon said

"and on another note," Sherry said "can you please include me on you little ruse next time"

"don't look at me," Gray said "he's the man with a plan"

"thanks" Lyon muttered

"can you stand" Gray asked

"think I'll sit a bit longer," Lyon told him

Racer then shot up "I got you now" he shouted his eyes now looking deranged as he removed his jacket revealing a bomb "in the name of the mighty Oracion seis, I'm taking you to the big slab in the sky"

"what," Gray asked

"he rigged himself with a bomb lacrima"

"well cross the finish line together," Racer said as he ran towards them

"oh no you don't'" Gray attempted to stop him with his magic but wa stopped when he fell to the ground "damn it, I'm out"

Lyon then jumped and tackled Racer over the cliff hearing Sherry and Gray call his name as he fell "Gray, I knew you'd be the death of me" he said before the bomb went and a large explosion was seen as SHerry let out a loud scream

"he can't be gone" she cried as the smoke rose where the explosion went off "this can't be true"

"Lyon!" Gray shouted

Meanwhile back at Oracion seis hideout Brain stumbled over as one his tattoos vanished "racer defeated in battle, impossible" he looked around till he saw midnight "it appears I have underestimated our foe" letting out sigh Brain stood up again "I never thought I would have to send him" Brain and smiled "wake up midnight" he called

the sleeping man known as midnight grumbled as his eyes awakened he looked over to Brain who smiled "you have work to do, find our enemy and succumb them to your nightmare"

"Yes" Midnight muttered as he looked over to Brain "master"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **here it is the first major fight of the arc and I have to say t was fun to write, but tell what you think, and also a bit of a question should Lyon be dead or is that a crazy idea, tell what you think in the comments and stay frosty**

 **Happy: man I haven't done anything yet**

 **Lucy: mabey you should stop fawning over Carla**

 **Happy: you wouldn't understand how love works she-beast**

 **Natsu: sometimes I wonder about you happy**

 **Next time: the darkness of Nirvana**

 **Lucy: listen here you little furball I'll**

 **Natsu: and were out of time see ya later everyone**

 **Lucy: we're not done until I say where done**

 **Me: and we're done**


	57. The darkness of Nirvana

**What is this? two chapters in one day, I guess I am being to nice, and yes in case you did read the last chapter I do plan to post tomorrow as well. if anything you should be happy, and well I also decided on Lyons fate as well in course of an hour and something munites, well just read to find out.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Gray successfully took down Racer**

 **Natsu: that's one down and five to go**

 **Lucy: let's hope it's not the whole each one is stronger than before lingo**

 **Me: no promises**

* * *

The sound of the explosion was heard over the whole forset as the oracion seis looked with glee the members of the coalition looked with fear in their eyes all the while Jellal walked through the forest paying no mind to anything

"what was that," Natsu asked as he came to a stop

* * *

 **The darkness of Nirvana**

* * *

Gray and Sherry stared in shock as the smoke rose from the valley where Lyon had just prevented Racer from blowing them both to smithereens "Lyon" Sherry choked tears were running down her eyes and "is he really"

"no," Gray told her "I doubt Lyon would give up that easily," Gray told her creating and slide made of ice "come we have to find him," he told her

* * *

 **[##Oracion seis theme##]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura stood guard where his friends had left the explosion had thrown him off 'I hope Lyon and sherry are alright ' he turned around only for the ground around him to turn to sludge quick to react Jura turned the ground sold and shot it at his attacker ho turned out to be hoteye "did really think you could hide from me"

"It was silly for me to try and outfox a wizard saint" hoteye replied "oh yeah," the man said as Jura turned to face him "it's funny, he said we both use earth magic, yet our powers are so different" Hoteye told him "my heats up liquefies the soul, while yours solidifies it. I wonder whose is stronger"

"it's not a contest of magic power," Jura told him "the stronger ideology always wins "

"You couldn't be more wrong my friend," Hoteye said "the ones to always come out on top are the rich, oh yeah"

* * *

back at the temporary camp, Lucy heard some bushes rumble getting a little shocked she reached for Loke's key just in case it was one of the oracion seis or worse she let out a sigh of relief when Natsu burst out of the bushes "miss me" he said with glee"

"You made," Lucy said "and just time"

"How did you do that map thing," Natsu asked "it was like the map was just in my head out of nowhere"

"I'll explain later," Hibiki told him "is Wendy alright"

"yea she's fine," Natsu said as he placed Wendy Happy and Carla down before he started to shake her "come on kid time to wake up" Natsu shouted " I saved you now you have to save Erza"

"No need to be so ruff Natsu," Lucy told the fire wizard when Wendy had come to opening her eyes the girl let out a large scream and scouted away from Natsu which confused Lucy at the moment

"I'm sorry" she shouted "I had no choice" Wendy cried

realizing what she was talking about Natsu put a gentle hand on her shoulder "I'm willing to overlook that at moment, and it wasn't your fault kid" Natsu told her "I should have got there sooner" he gave her a smile "but please my friend needs help" he asked her

looking over to Erza Wendy smiled "yeah I can do that, I can save her" she said giving him a warm smile, moving over to Erza Wendy placed a hand over her head "this should do it" a bright light soon shined over her body as Wendy got to work

* * *

In another part of the Woodsea, Jellal walked through a corrupted part of the forest he made no stops as he walked forward behind him was Cobra "what's with this guy" he asked himself "I can't hear his inner voice, if I could I wouldn't have to spy on him like this"

Jellal had walked up to a tree which was glowing purple around it where chains as if they were holding something extremely powerful CObra could feel the energy in the ground "I've seen the entire woods sea, yet I've never been here before' Cobra contuied to follow "mabey brain was on to something"

Jella then touched the gigantic tree only for it to burst into a large form of magic power sprouting from the ground

"We found it" Cobra shouted "our salvation"

* * *

"wow," Natsu said in amazement "did it work," he asked as Happy and Carla stood up as Wendy backed up

"it might take a while," Wendy said as Natsu Lucy and Happy stared at Erza with worried faces until the girl shifted in her rest which caused them to let out a large sigh

"she's going to live," Lucy said as she and Natsu high fived

"nice job kid," Natsu said offering Wendy a high Five smiling Wendy gladly accepted it until she remembered something "N...Natsu" the little girl whispered

"I already know Wendy," Natsu told her "want I want to know is why you wanted to meet me"

'he already knew, Carla must have told him' Wendy thought to herself "well you see the dragon that raised me Grandeeny" Wendy started "I was wondering if you knew anything about her

"figures" Natsu muttered as he saw Lucy and Happy celebrating Carla and Hibiki stood on the side wondering what they were happy for she didn't even stand up yet "sorry kid, I don't even know where Igneel went off to," Natsu told her as he looked up to the sky "let me guess, she disappeared July seventh seven years ago" Natsu asked

Wendy nodded 'no, I can't believe it' she said 'but it's not a total loss, I found Jellal again, and Natsu I feel like I know him" she said

"don't worry," Natsu told her "if something comes up I'll let you know," Natsu told her wanting her to smile 'he couldn't explain it but Grandeeny sounded so familiar. when he heard of Metalicana it sounded familiar but like somone Ignell mentioned, but this Grandeeny dragon he felt like he's been in her presence before

"Natsu"

"and one more thing," Carla said interrupting her "please try to refrain, having Wendy use her magic anymore," Caral told them "she's already exhausted, I can tell from the look on her face

"I'm fine," Wendy told her "just worried is all" Wendy told her

"don't worry," Hibiki said "we'll strike back as soon as Erza wakes up"

"Yeah" Lucy shouted "look out Oracion seis"

"Aye" Happy agreed "we're not going to let you get Nirvana" as soon as they said a large pillar of black light erupted from the ground "what's that" Happy screamed

"It can't be," Lucy said

"Nirvana," Hibiki said "it's been unsealed

"all our hard work" Cobra screamed "it's finally paid off, Nirvana belongs to us"

"Is this Nirvana" Gray shouted from his location as the bright light covered the area behind them Sherry had a look of malice on her face and Jura and Hoeye also noticed the light stopping their battle in the process as ANgel, and her flunkies who still had Ichyia looked on in amazement

Brain and MIdnight saw this from there hideout "it that it" Midnight asked

"Yes" Brain answered "NIrvana has been unleashed on the world again"

"Congratulations are in order," MIdnight said smiling "go to the light master. I have some pesky guilds to destroy and independent flunkies to squash" MIdnight chuckled to himself "don't wait up for me"

"Jellal" was Natsu said before he burst off in a sprint hearing Jellal name Lucy backed up in shock 'I need to stop him before he runs into Erza' he said to himself "no I need to destroy him, that way he will never hurt her again'

"what" Lucy screamed "Natsu, don't run without telling us what's going on" behind her Erza had woken up upon hearing his name as well' Jellal'

* * *

Ren and Eve had stopped and stared at the giant light "what's that" Ren asked as a tree next to them turned black in color and started to flow into Nirvana

"You don't think, that it's Nirvana do you," Eve asked

"but who found it," Ren asked "the allied forces or the oracion seis"

"We should split up," Eve told Ren "you try and find out what's going on, and I'll continue the search for Wendy

* * *

Meanwhile Gray contuied to search for Lyon or any sign that he was still alive "come, man, where are you" Gray said as he removed a tree that had fallen over from Racer's explosion

"somone needs to pay," Sherry said as dark thought started to invade her mind she looked at Gray the malice she felt started to increase for her to kill him

And Jura stepped back in shock "what was that" he asked confused at what happened

* * *

 **[##Yami Guild Ost##]**

* * *

"it was Nirvana" Hoteye answered for him " don't worry it's primary function hasn't been activated yet" Hoteye explained "this just means that it's seal has been broken"

"I'm wasting too much time," Jura said to himself "this Buffoon is slowing me down, but I need to take him down," Jura said as Hoteye continued his spat on how great money was before then let out a scream in pain "what is he up to now"

* * *

Back with Hibiki and Lucy"we need to find Natsu fast" he shouted

"why would he mention Jellal and runoff," Lucy asked

"I can explain on the way" happy said

"oh my" Carla called out "Erza has disappeared," she said "the nerve, didn't even give Wendy a thank you for saving her life"

"it's all my fault" Wendy muttered "I knew I shouldn't have revied him, now the Oracion seis have Nirvana, and Erza is missing" Wendy panicked seeing this Hibiki activated his magic knocking the little girl out

"Wendy" Lucy screamed

"How dare you hit a girl," Carla asked

* * *

Natsu raced through the forest he came across another dark guild "do you think you can beat Racers personal guild" they all shouted only for Natsu to blast past them

"I don't have time for you" Natsu shouted "I need to stop Jellal"

* * *

Hibiki had placed Wendy on his back was now running with Lucy Happy, and Carla, keep running, we need to catch up with Natsu and Erza" Hibiki told them

"Why should we take orders from a brute like you" Carla shouted "I know Wendy can be a whiner, but that doesn't mean you had to knock her out"

"I did it to protect her," Hibiki said "it was the only way, she'll be fine"

"what do you mean," Lucy asked as Hibiki came to a stop

"I'm sorry," Hibiki said but there's a lot more to Nirvana than I let on" Hibiki admitted "Ren Master Ichia or Eve, don't know about this" Hibiki said"Master bob juts told me, because of Nirvana's terrifying magic, it alone has the power to switch light and darkness"

"what," Lucy asked

"don't worry" Hibiki explained "that doesn't happen till it's the final stage, in its first stage, it shoots off a large black light," Hibiki told them "then it will search for those weak and change there alignments"

"it can do that" Lucy asked

"yeah" Hibiki confirmed "say you're a good guy, but feeling down and out, or a bad guy whose losing conviction, Nirvana will swap your thoughts and alignments"

"so that's why you knocked Wendy out," Carla asked

smiling Hibiki nodded "because of her guilt she was in danger of being targeted," Hibiki said

"wait," Lucy asked "is anger a negative emotion"

"well I don't know," Hibiki said "seeing as Natsu's anger is for some else's sake"

"Then we need to find him quick" Happy said "we don't want another Laxus running around," Happy told Lucy to witch the girl shivered

"Yeah we don't"

At the same time, Sherry then attacked Gray who barely had time to react 'I will avenge you y sweet Lyon" Sherry muttered "who will be next, one of his friends perhaps" Sherry then let a malice smile form on her face

"I will avenge my love"

* * *

Hoteye contuied to scream "Money, money, money" as Jura looked on confused 'was he possed' he asked as Hoteye contuied to fail about 'is the root of all evil, oh yeah"

"You weren't saying that a minute ago," Jura asked shocked

"yes, well you see" Hoteye went on "I've been searching for my long lost little brother" HOteye explained "and at first I thought I needed money" hoteye then ran up to Jura and gave him a hug "Oh Jura, let's bury the hatchet, and we can go and together teach my former comrades about Love and it's wonderful power"

"Um sure," Jura said entirely confused

* * *

Meanwhile, Eve ran through the forest activating his snow magic and blasting it behind him while he kept running "damn it" Eve thought to himself before he was shot down

behind him was midnight he walked up to him a smirk laced on his face "no" Eve muttered "this guy he's so much stronger than me"

"hey," midnight asked "you still alive down there" soon the forest was covered My Eve's screams of pain "I like to watch my pray suffer"

* * *

"So I understand that Nirvana can turn us evil" Happy said "but doesn't that mean it could turn the bad guys good"

"theoretically" Hibiki answered. "but there's no way to know for sure" Hibiki sighed "all I can say is that whoever controls Nirvana could use ti to turn entire towns against each other, and not even lift a figure"

"What"

"which why need to act fast and stop Nirvana in its' tacks

* * *

 **To be contuied**

 **and looks like we have another chapter and since I'm done earlier than I thought I would be you might see another chapter in the coming hours mabey, no promises, anyway R &R and stay on the light side we cookies and cake**

 **Happy: hmm I"m thinking red**

 **Natsu: what**

 **Happy: your color**

 **Natsu: I can see that**

 **Happy: and Gray is blue**

 **Natsu: I thought blue was your color**

 **Happy: you're right**

 **Next time: Lucy vs Angel: celestial showdown**

 **Happy: mabey I should have something cool like black**

 **Natsu: I think that's Lucy color well that or yellow**

 **Happy: she does have the blackest heart on the whole team**

 **Natsu: dang dude be nice**


	58. Lucy vs Angel: celestial showdown

**The last chapter of the day promise well I decided to be generous anyways and give the second fighting chapter. I will say this one of my favorite Lucy fights of the series as it really shows us her conviction. will our heroes be able to save the day find out right now in the next exciting episode**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: Nirvana has been unsealed**

 **Lucy: it seems every time we get a victory something comes along to kick us in the pants**

 **Natsu: at least we took down a member though, right**

 **Lucy: still, we can't catch a break**

 **Aquarius: with that kind of luck you'll never get a boyfriend**

 **Lucy: what, my love life has nothing to do with this**

* * *

"This is bad if Nirvana can turn people from light to dark what if it gets to Natsu" Happy shouted as the group ran through the trees which made him and Lucy shutter, "something tells me it won't be good for us"

"especially with the power, he has inside of himself" Lucy muttered " and not to mention Erza, Jellal has a way with her"

"then we need to hurry," Hibiki told them "we need both Natsu and Erza on our side if want to stop Nirvana

* * *

 **Lucy vs Angel: Celestial showdown**

* * *

"Come out Jellal" Natsu shouted "I'll make you never hurt Erza again" Natsu screamed throughout the forest, "I'll stop you for good this time" Natsu came to stop when he noticed something out the corner of his eye "wait" Natsu sniffed the air "hey my nose is back." he found Gray in a lake "hey man you okay"

Natsu jumped down and attempted to move him "what happened to that speedy guy," Natsu asked "come on dude, wake up" Gray then stood up which made Natsu smile his smile faded when he saw Gray's face soon a raft came from underneath him "what how" Natsu couldn't finish because his motion sickness soon kicked in

"poor Natsu" Gray muttered "didn't Happy tell that your motion sickness will be the death of you someday," Gray asked "and here I thought it would be harder to take you down"

"what gives," Natsu asked as he tried to stand up

"isn't it obvious" Gray taunted "I'm sick of having to play the second fiddle to a loser like you," Gray told him as he made a large Ice spear "I'm ending our partnership hear and now" before he could deal the death bow an arrow blew past destroying the spear "alright who's out there" Gray shouted he shot more spears only for them to all be destroyed

he stopped when he saw Lucy walk up to him and Sagittarius behind her "mind telling me what the hell do you think your doing"

"It seems pretty obvious to me" Happy tod her

"seems you ruined his foul play" Sagittarius tod them

AS the raft stopped Gray smiled "could you be any more annoying" Gray went on "I'll deal with you when I'm done with Natsu"

"could have Nirvana gotten to one of us already," Lucy asked

"don't worry I'm coming for you buddy" Happy screamed only to be frozen by Gray

"Happy" Lucy cried out "that's no way to treat your friends Gray"

"little to no information on Happy" Gray said "only that he can carry one person, and has no combat skills" gray muttered

"what," Lucy asked "your not making sense"

"My guess is Nirvana," Hibiki said

"he has tons of info on Lucy," Gray said smiling "Natsu's newest partner and fellow newcomer to inner workings of Magnolia Gray smiled "so I wonder if Natsu has any more information"

"so you're a celestial wizard," Gray asked "that so," he asked as he shot another Ice at Lucy which Hibiki blocked

"that's not Gray," Hibiki told Lucy

"what," Lucy asked 'he's right NIrvana only turns people whose wavering, and Gray's always calm' "who the hell are you"

"We know your an imposter," Hibiki told to fake Gray "show yourself"

the fake Gray then smiled as a cloud of smoke covered it turning itself into Lucy who smiled

"what," Lucy asked

"you don't think you're fooling us right," Hibiki asked "we obviously know your not the real Lucy," Hibiki told the imposter "so show us your true form"

"I'll show you," the imposter said " and I'll have you know I'm every bit as real as that bimbo," the imposter said before exposing Lucy's chest which caused Sagittarius and Hibiki's noses to bleed as Carla shook her head

"they're real all right"

"I hate both of you" Lucy shouted as she kicked them into the ground

"pathetic, think of the example your setting fro Wendy" Carla shouted

"that's not even me" Lucy shouted

"and now," the imposter said "I know all of the spirits you have" the imposter then scoffed "you got an audience with celestial spirit king, how'd you manage that, doesn't matter Saggitarus take them down"

without a word, Saggitarus then fired his arrow at Hibiki injuring him "what" he shouted "how did you"

"I'm an exact copy of you dear," the imposter said "meaning I can control your spirts at will "

"Forgive me lady Lucy" Sagittarius muttered "but I can't" he then fired multiple arrows as Hibiki shielded them

"Carla get Wendy out of here" Lucy order in which Carla happily obliged taking Wendy away from the fighting

"I'm going to close your gate Saggitarus," Lucy told him "it's okay I know it wasn't your fault," Lucy told him

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to assist you," Saggitarus said as he disappeared

"Finally," the imposter said "now {open gate of the archer: come back Saggitarus}" soon Saggitarus was by the fake Lucy's side

"I'm glad to be back my lady," Saggitarus said only to be confused by his current location "what, for what manner did you summon me"

"don't sweat the small stuff and you'll live longer," the imposter said "all that matters is that I summoned you so you have to do what I say"

"I refuse," Saggitarus told her "I will not break my oath"

"Wanna test that," the imposter said "shot that annoying white cat in the back"

"fight it Saggitarus" Lucy shouted

"I'm trying, my lady" Sagitarurs told her "but I'm having more trouble"

"come on I don't have all day," the imposter told him

"you may share her appearance," Saggitarus told her "but comparing yourself to lady Lucy is a travesty on her family name" he shouted

"You dare disobey your master" the imposter shouted at him

"that's enough my pets" a voice called the group looked up to see Angel walking towards them

"as you wish. master," the imposter said as it vanished in smoke reveling the two small creatures that had attacked Jura Saggitarus soon vanished

"Hello Lucy darling" Angel called out "how does feel to gaze upon an angel"

"I think I'd rather be blind" Lucy spat back

"that can most certainly be arranged" ANgel responded "I see my pets have been entertaining you," Angel asked "I do so love their little trick"

"I'm Gemi"

"I'm Mini"

"But you know them as the Gemini twins," Angel said pulling out a golden key "celestial spirts make the best toys," she said an evil smirk appearing on her face "wouldn't you agree"

* * *

"You're a celestial wizard," Lucy said "I should have guessed," Lucy told her 'damn I really am still a noob at my magic ouch' Lucy thought to herself "is wrong that I disagree with you Angel was it"

"oh my dear" Angle went on "you still have so much to learn, why give yourself to the light, when the darkness is so much more fun

"As if," Lucy said "Nirvana not going to work on me," Lucy told her 'luckily we're near water' Lucy smirked 'I'll summon

"well see about that" Angel said as she pulled out another golden key while closing Gemini "don't worry I won't kill you," she told her "soon you will be bathed in darkness,"

"{open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius}"

looks like I was right Angel thought to herself "I'll end this quick"{open gate of the scorpion:scorpio}"

the two spirts appeared from sand and water Scorpio a tall dark-skinned man appeared with a gun-shaped like a scorpions tail he was about to fire when he saw who he was seeing "yo Aquarius"

Aquarius who was just about to complain at Lucy saw Scorpio before turning back to Lucy "when did he get hear"

"who," Lucy asked

"Scorpio" Aquarius told her "my boyfriend"

"what," Lucy said "total coincidence I swear," Lucy told her backing which got a confused look from Hibiki

"try anything funny" Aquarius warned "and you'll be a drowned corpse," she said as Scorpia gave her a hug

"yo Angel," Scorpio asked "mind if we go on a date"

"of course," Angel said smiling 'now once that bimbo says no, Aquarius will end her life, and I'll have two more gate keyes'

"you know what," Lucy said smirking "why don't you take another vacation Aquarius which caught the spirit off guard "I understand you were probably busy, so why not go for a night on the town"

"your funeral then," Aquarius said as she took Scorpios hand and the pair walked off leaving both Lucy and Angel faking a smile when they disappeared angle had to hold back her laugh

"only a novice doesn't know about their celestial spirits relationships" she taunted Lucy "but I will say that was a nice save," Angel told her "why it almost feels unfair," Angel said as she kicked Lucy down causing her to lose the braid in her hair "there no way you can win dear"

"Lucy" Hibiki called

"How can I win," Lucy said "damn it of all the times to mee Aquarius' boyfriend, wait there's one more spirt I have {open gate of the lion: Loke}"

Loke or Leo appeared from the smoke "your handsome prince has arrived" he stated as he stood in front of Lucy

"Leo" Hibiki asked in shock

"We need to take this chick down," Lucy told him "or Magnolia's in danger"

"understood", and I guess we can save Natsu too while we're at it"

"my my" Angel said shaking her head "and it appears you are a slow learner" she teased "let me give you another lesson about compatibility {open gate of the Ram: Aries}"

"what," Loke asked in shock

"No way," Hibiki asked

"I'm sorry," Aries said "I hope you can forgive me, Leo"

"I thought Aries was Karen's spirit," Lucy asked "this is bad, I can't make Loke fight an old friend' Lucy said to herself "how did you get Karen's spirit"

"oh it's simple dear," Angel told her "you see I was the one who killed her," Angel said as she patted Aries on her head "and you know what they say, to the victor goes the spoils"

"Please stop," Aries asked

"I just wish she put up more of a fight," Angel said "she tried to open two gates, when she barely had the strength to stand," ANgel told them as Loke glared at her

"so many celestial wizards have lost their keyes to me, I lost count," Angel said "your just next in line in a long list of misery I've caused," Angel told her "soon your golden gate keyes will be mine" Angel said "in a way you and I are a lot alike"

"I'm nothing like you" Lucy shouted

"Really now," Angel said "like you, I want more gate keyes, which will grant me more power" Lucy stopped she wasn't going to lie having more keyes would be amazing shaking her head I can't let her get to me with Nirvana over our head I can't let negative thoughts slip into my head, Natsu and Hibiki are counting on me

Hibiki on the other hand was starting to break down "I don't believe it," he said tears had formed in his eyes "she's the one who took my love away from me," he said "one of her own, I hate them all" Hibiki stopped "no I need to stay calm, this is the kind of thinking that allows Nirvana to take control"

"You enjoying this aren't you" Lucy shouted at her

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't" Angel responded "normally I would have killed you by now," Angel said "but seeing as your the first celestial wizard I've met that isn't part of a guild and I feel a connection with you"

"yeah so," Lucy told her

"it's just so baffling," Angel said as she pointed towards Hibiki "if I'm correct you and your friends are forced to live hand to mouth," Angel said "running the risk of not receiving jobs for months on end," Angel said "and there strongest guild attacked due to your heritage" Angel inquired "so why do you side with them?"

"cause unlike you," Lucy told her " I have a heart, and I know what's right," Lucy told Angel "a heatless monster like you would never understand"

"oh really," Angel asked " even though you're about to make Leo fight his old friend," Angel said " like it or not you and I have more in common than you'd like to admit"

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme##]**

* * *

"I" Lucy stopped and tried to close Loke's gate only for him to stop her

"don't let her get to you Lucy," Loke said "I know you didn't mean for this to happen," Loke said "but for my pride, as a celestial spirit I'll do it," Loke said "if means protecting our family"

"yes," Aris said "even if I don't want to I must obey"

"Loke" Lucy cried "you don't have to"

"Aries you must fight," Angel said "win, and you will finally be reunited with Loke" Angel told her

Loke smiled before he rushed Aries the two locked in combat as Lucy watched in horror "celestial spirits shouldn't fight" Lucy said

"You see," Angel said "they're fighting for us," she told Lucy "I mean unexpected, but good theater," she said as Lucy stood horrified

"Please stop" Lucy muttered which only made angle laugh

"As you wish" soon a beam fired through Aries as striking Loke as well tearing a hole through both of them as the spirits fell down Loke reached for Aries' hand "your wizard cares for you Leo," she told him "I wish I was so lucky" he screamed as she disappeared

"I'm sorry Lucy I failed you," Leo said as he disappeared leaving Lucy shocked at such an act

"I'd like you to meet Caelum," she said "this is how you do double summons dear, pay attention"

"You disgust me," Lucy said

"oh calm down," Angel said" it's not like they're dead"

"but they still have emotions" Lucy shouted tears now forming in her eyes "{open gate of the golden bull: Tarus}"

"Caelum," Angel said as the orb transformed "Gemini"

Taurus fell from the sky and stood tall "making Lucy cry is the biggest mistake you've made" he stopped when he saw Gemini transform into Lucy and do a cute pose

"come and get me beefcake," she said which caused Taurus to go head over heels only fro Gemein to knock him out

"No" Lucy cried as she fell over due to her back to back summons "not now"

"oh my looks like your out of time," Angel said, "I would have figured Nirvana would have corrupted you by know" Angel "go on call on another spirt, either you do and we continue this dance, or you don't and I kill you. either way, I win"

* * *

 **[##fariy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

Gemini then begins to repeatedly hit her with Caelum; Angel, watching, laughs at her pain "tell me, dear, how does it feel to kill yourself"

"stop" Lucy pleaded "give up Aries," Lucy told her witch caused Angel to stop laughing as Gemini then hit her into another rock but had a sad look on there face

"and what do we say to get what we want my dear" Angel asked

" please, as their wizards we need to create their happiness" Lucy begged angel as she landed on her knees in the water "Aries needs to be with Loke"

"I see," Angel said "and what will you give me"

"anything you want but my spirts, you can even have my life" Lucy shouted crying "just let her go"

"really, Gemini kill her" Angel ordered

Gemini, however, doesn't so much as striking her as they froze in place "her voice" Gemini said as flashed Lucy's emperors played through from Lucy fighting hard to save Leo's life "she loves us" they repeated tears now forming in there eyes "we envy her spirits"

"what" Angel shouted "begone" angel gripped Gemini's key "oh you'll suffer for that" Angel told the key she looked back to see Hibiki walking up behind her he then started to grip her neck which made Angel smile "looks like your friends switched side in the middle of the battle

"Hibiki," Lucy asked

"don't worry," he said as he placed his hands o her shoulder "I'm going to use the archive to teach you hyper magic," he told her when a bright light flashed around them

"what" Angel screamed " Caelum stop them" she shouted

"all these spells" Lucy screamed "I don't think I can take it"

"I was flirting with light and darkness," Hibiki told her "if anyone can pull this off it's you"

"hurry up" Angel shouted as the download bars start to finish Hibiki fell back as Lucy froze in place

* * *

 **[##fairy law theme ost##]**

* * *

"What is this spell" Angel shouted as multiple small spheres surrounded Lucy "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance...With such, Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect becomes complete...{Open thy malevolent gate: Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!}" ANgel let out a loud scream as a large beam struck her causing her to fall down into the water

Lucy then snapped out of her trance and looked around "what" she asked as she saw Angel fall to the ground "did I win" she asked

"Never doubted you for a second" Hibiki told her as he laid down

"there's more to me than I thought," Lucy said

"ancient celestial magic"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Well here it is my friends three chapters in one day not only have officially caught up to myself I've also blown out my brain cells and am extremely hungry right now, so if you'll excess me I'm off to find some food. oh and R &R and all that blah blah**

 **Natsu: I thought Jellal went down with the tower of heaven**

 **Erza: so did I**

 **Happy: Mabey's his ghost**

 **Gray: Ghost can't use magic furball, it's got to be his twin**

 **Lucy: but his twin turned out to be a fake right**

 **Natsu and Erza: well**

 **Next time: Jellal the days gone by**

 **Lucy: Is there something you two aren't telling us**

 **Natsu: No**

 **Erza: change the subject**

 **Lucy and Gray: yes ma'am**


	59. Jellal the days gone by

**Hey, guys, I'm back with the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told, you excited for this upcoming extravaganza, (I hope I spelled that right.) well this will be the only chapter for today, and s for tomorrow's update might come a little late as I have real life stuff going on.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: I faced off against Angel and actually won**

 **Natsu: that two down and four to go**

 **Gray: and you say your not all that strong**

 **Jura: let's not forget how powerful are remaining foes are**

 **Lucy: let me have this okay**

* * *

Lucy fell down she felt exhausted 'what just happened' she asked herself looking around 'did I win' she turned to see Hibiki and Happy still on the ground "Natsu" she looked over to see her partner still suffering from motion sickness "hold on" she screamed behind her the water moved as Angel popped up again with Caelum next to her a deranged smile plastered on her face

"I will not lose" she screamed "I'm going to kill you" as she grabbed Caelum and started making charge its beam

"I'm one the oracion seis damn it"

* * *

 **Jellal the days gone by**

* * *

"what's going on" Lucy wondered 'and why does it look like she fought a tornado head on' Lucy asked as Angel's face grew angrier by the second

"I'll use all of my remaining power," she told Lucy "to wipe you from the earth" she screamed as Lucy attempted to reach Natsu a blast fired around her and hit a tree as Angle looked on in shock "you.. traitor"

Caelum sparked a bit before it disappeared seeing Lucy get away Angel tried to go after her but her legs had started to give out 'want to know what I pray for, to vanish into the heavens, like an Angel pure and white' Angel splashed in the water "but I keep ending up all wet"

"Hold on Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the raft started to flow downstream "it's moving to fast," Lucy told him "you need to grab my hand" she called the motion, sick dragon slayer reached up as Lucy reached for him "got ya" she called as she gripped his hand

however, their victory was short lived as the small raft was pulled into a current of waterfalls causing Lucy and Natsu to flow even further downstream until they reached a waterfall "oh you gotta be kidding me!" Lucy screamed as she had Natsu fell she gripped onto Natsu as tight as she could as the splashed into the water

IN their Hide Brain felt another tattoo vanish "No Angel has fallen a well" he said as looked at Nirva the giant beam of light "I swear, I will make them pay" he said "the light of this world will come crashing down"

"I'm still alive you know," Angel said with a blank face

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

Erza ran through the forest her mind was racing 'what is Jellal doing hear' she asked herself 'I have to stop him, before he hurts Natsu, Gray, Happy, or Lucy' she told herself 'I won't let them be harmed by my mistakes again'

Erza told herself as her time with Jellal flashed through her head 'that's right' she told herself

"there s no heaven or true freedom"

"she didn't do anything

'but,' I need to keep my thought clear' Erza said shaking the memories from her head 'I won't let you get away this time, Jellal'

* * *

"Hold on," Jura asked "so what you're telling me is that Nirvana's magic, can change a personas alignments from light to dark"

"Yes" Hoteye answered "anyone near its area effect while in this phase will be forcibly changed their alignments if there tittering on light and dark, oh yeah"

"So that means you were already tittering on light and dark," Jura asked

"You see" Hoteye started "I was never truly evil oh yeah" Hoteye "and I was starting to lose faith that what I was doing was noble"

"I don't see how you could ever justify what you've done," Jura told

"when you lost a loved one, you could justify anything," Hoteye told him "wouldn't you agree" Hoteye explained as he remembered how he met brain "I was desperate to find my brother, and to do that I neede lots and lots of money" Hoteye said "and once I say you all my precious memoirs came rushing to the surface"

"let me guess," Jura asked "I bear a certain resemblance to this brother of yours"

"Quite honestly," Hoteye told him " you remind me of a potato we once shared together"

"don't tell me that" Jura panicked

"come friend Jura" Hoteye screamed "let us stop brain, with love warm embrace"

"um sure," Jura said as he followed hoteye towards the Nirvana

In a different part of the forest, Ren was in the middle of a battle with Midnight "damn it" Ren shouted as launched another attack that missed "it's like my attacks are bouncing off him" Ren said "but I have to keep trying"

Ren was about to launch another attack when a blast hit him sending him to the ground "pathetic" Midnight said as Ren fell "is this really the best they got" as he started to walk off " two down"

* * *

as the sun started to set Wendy and Carla had hidden behind a rock Wendy still sad over everything that had happened buried her face into her knees "mabey I shouldn't have come" Wendy said

"don't say that child," Carla told her

"I know but, it's all my fault," Wendy said still hiding her face

"You're playing with fire Wendy" Caral warned her "Nirvana could change your heart at any given moment"

"I'm a coward" Wendy went on "I should have stayed with Lucy and the others, to fight"

"if you did, you'd only get in the way," Carla told her "besides if you hadn't been here they would have lost Erza," Carla said trying to reassure the little girl.

"I know," Wendy said "but they found Nirvana, because of me," Wendy said

"You don't seem all that torn up about," Carla told her "actually I sense part of you is glad to see that Jellal fellow again" Wendy shifted as Carla continued " and on the subject, mind telling me how you know him"

"it's nothing personal," Wendy told her "I just never felt the need to talk about it," Wendy told her "it was about seven years ago, right after my mother Grandeeny left me"

 **Flashback**

a younger Wendy is seen walking through the forest she wandering aimlessly "Grandeeny" she called "come back" she said wiping tears from her eyes when she heard rustling in the bushes as Jellal came out a backpack and staff o his back as he looked at the girl confused came out

"why are you crying," he asked to witch Wendy broke out in tears

"she left me" she cried as she ran and hugged him "she left me"

'and that was how we meet" Wendy explained 'and he told me he was alone too and if I wanted to join him on his journey' Wendy smiled at the memory 'we didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we cared'

Wendy is then seen sitting under a tree as Jellal returned carrying with him some supplies "normally I don't like rainy days" he told her "but, for some reason, I don't mind today, hungry"

"wow" she exclaimed, "how'd you get so much food," she asked him as he sat down

"don't worry about it," he told as they began eating

"so where are we going next," Wendy asked him it was the next day and the two were standing over a cliff

"I don't know," Jellal told her "there are tons of places we could go" he then felt a tug at his hand looked down to see Wendy smiling at her

"I don't care where we go," she told him "as long as it's with you"

'we would travel for a while after that, then one day, he started acting strange"

"Anima" Jellal called out which got a look from Wendy

"what did you say," she asked

"nothing," Jellal told her

later that day it had started to rain as Jellal had told Wendy they couldn't go with him anymore "what" she screamed "why, did I do something wrong" she asked as tears started to form on her face

"No," Jellal told her "it's just too dangerous," he told her

"no I want to go with you," she told him "tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it"

"there's a guild on the end of the forest," Jellal told her " after that, we'll have to part ways," he said as she started to cry and hug him "come on, Wendy"

 **End Flashback**

"after that" Wendy told him "he left me at the cait shelter guild" Wendy finished her story to which Carla let out a sigh

"do you know what happened to him after that," she asked

Wendy shook her head " not really" she said "but I was able to hear rumors" she informed her friend "first I heard there was somone on the magic council who looked like him" Wendy told her "and most recently, I heard about how he did all these evil things" she said a light blush forming on her face " so silly, there's no way he could have done those things" she said "I wonder if remembers me at all"

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

Erza forced her way through the storm of wind as she neared the location of Nirvana as she forced her way through the smoke she looked up to see a man standing at the end

'Jellal she thought to herself as the man turned around to face her the look of shock on her face grew as her former friend looked her completely alive and well behind them, Cobra looked on shocked "what" he said "she survived, how come I didn't hear her approach" he said, "I can't let her take Jellal down before Nirvana is fully activated."

"Jellal"

"Erza"

"tell me," she asked "how did you get here"

"I don't know" he answered "I can't tell you," he said "Erza," he said again "who is that," he asked her shocking the wizard "I don't remember," he said " who is that name" he asked "at least tell me who Erza is" he asked "please tell me who that is!" he practically shouted tears began to form on Erza's face as he started to break down

"his memory was wiped clean," Cobra asked "

* * *

"Ahhh" Happy screamed finally free from the Ice block "don't you worry my sweet love Carla," Happy said "you just take Wendy to safety and I'll handle this," he said before looking around "aww man no is hear," he said " and I was sounding totally macho too"

he said looking around noticing only Hibiki

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost ##]**

* * *

"please" Jellal begged " You have to tell me" Erza then started to walk forward only for Jella to back up "stay back" he fired a magic blast at her which she deflected with ease shocking the blue-haired man

"fine then," Erza told him "then you come to me," she said "because I am the one you're looking for," she said "I am Erza," she said which shocked him "and you are Jellal" she explained "we were once really close friends" Erza said "but that was before you became deranged, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic council and killed Simone!" Erza screamed "if you even think," she said the look of anger growing on her face had scared Jellal " that you can forget all the pain you've caused, your wrong, now come to me and face atonement"

Jellal, however, was on the verge of tears "I did all that" he said as he started crying "to my comrades" he said as tears fell down his face "please tell me" he asked"how can I make amends" he asked her as he stumbled backward

"is this really the same Jellal," Erza asked herself

* * *

In another part of the forest, Lucy came to she looked around and clutched her arm to noticed that it was bandaged up "what" Lucy asked "how did this" she asked sitting up "okay seconded question wh changed my clothes she asked she was in a blue out fir that tied the hem at her nex and a blue skirt along with blue socks and boots. "not that I'm complaining" she also notice her hair was tied into pigtails

"I thought garments from the celestial world would suit you better" a voice called Lucy turned to Virgo behind her "as for who clothed you, that would be me"

"Virgo" Lucy asked

"I also provided sir Natsu with a matching set," Virgo said motioning to Natsu who had just regained consciousness he was in a blue button-up shirt with a similar design to Lucy's but had brown pants and boots on '

"that wasn't necessary," Lucy told her

"I'm wasting time here" Natsu shouted where'd that light thing go NAsu asked he turned to see the light was still shooting in the sky only now it was red in color

"well we're closer, but it seems different" Lucy asked

"while you were out" Virgo explained "the beams colo changed from black to white"

Natsu glared at the light as vein marks popped out over his head scaring Lucy, but what scared her, even more, when he released all in a short breath turning to her he smiled "thanks for the save back there Lucy"

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red as she looked away. the quote-unquote Mira incident was still fingering her in her mind "yeah. sure. don't mention it."

"she loves you" Virgo teased

"don't copy that stupid cat again" Lucy screamed at Virgo

"where is Happy anyway," Natsu asked

"I haven't seen him," Virgo told him

"and wasn't a certain blond suppose to watch over Erza," Natsu said

"I know," Lucy told him "but we got split up"

"it's cool," Natsu told her

"if that is all princess," Virgo said "then I will take my leave"

"wait" Lucy cried out as Virgo disappeared " she must have used her own power" Lucy reasoned "so does that mean I'm all out of power" she heard rustling in the bushes which caused her to jump towards Natsu she calmed down when she noticed Sherry coming out of the woods "Sherry " Lucy said letting out a sigh of relief "I'm glad your okay, but did you have to scare me like that"

"you're looking a little pale" Natsu said "like how you were on big tuna Island," Natsu told her "whatever happened to your pals anyway"

"it's Galuna Island Natsu," Lucy told him "and now isn't really the time"

"it's all your fault," Sherry said "you took my Love away from me!" she screamed as branched reached out to grab them making them scream ice shards appeared destroying the branches

"I've had enough of you" Gray(the real one hint: he doesn't have a shirt on) screamed as he appeared from out of the forest knocking her down

"what's wrong with her" Lucy asked

"she's possessed or something," Gray told them "have you guys noticed anything weird in this forest lately," he asked as Natsu glared at him

"Yeah," Natsu told him "and I owe you a kick in the teeth for that stunt you pulled earlier," ANtsu told him

"Umm Natsu" Lucy cut in "that wasn't really Gray"

"I swear on my life" Sherry went on "I will avenge him"

"Avenge me for what" a voice called the group turned to see Lyon standing with an unconscious Racer, "I thought you'd have a little more faith in me than that by now Sherry"

"is it really him," Sherry asked

"he's a lot tougher than he looks," gray told her

"it was closer than I'd like to admit," Lyon told him "even after I was able to create some distance from the bomb it everything I had to keep the blast at bay" Lyon told them he then smiled as he looked at Natsu "wow Natsu nice outfit, where'd you get it"

"why you jealous" Natsu shouted

"I doubt it" Lucy moaned standing between the two

Sherry let out a sigh of relief as she fell to the ground a dark shadow came from her as the group backed up in shock "see I told you she was possed" Gray said

"Yeah," Lucy said "we're running out of time"

elsewhere Happy tried to remove Hibiki from the water "come on wake up" Happy said "be careful guys" he said looking up "I'll be there soon"

"the black has all but vanished" Carla stated

"is that a good or bad thing though," Wendy asked

* * *

Near the heart of Nirvana Jella and Erza continued there standoff until Cobra appeared behind them "that explains why I can't hear you" he said as he appeared behind the two "but know I have a whole slew of questions for you Jellal "like how you were able to find Nirvana" Cobra asked "and how did you break its seal"

"while I was unconscious," Jellal told him "I kept hearing a voice, Nirvana, it would say, I must have Nirvana," Jellal told him "it's funny, cause when I awoke, I knew precisely where to find it" Jellal explained "and I could sense the incredible darkness that came from it" he told Cobra "which is why" Jellal said "I'm going to destroy it"

* * *

 **[##Seirei Gassen Ost##]**

* * *

"what" Cobra asked

"I've rigged a destruction spell onto Nirvana," he told them "it's only moments before it collapses on itself " Jellal revealed as a magic circle appeared covering Nirvana

Cobra ran up to the circle and attempted to defuse "damn it, I've never seen a magic circle so complex" Cobra said "spill it Jellal, how do I break the seal"

"Erza," Jellal said smiling"when I hear that name a calmness washes over me," Jellal said, "kindness, undying loyalty," Jellal told has he fell to the ground "I don't blame you for hating me," Jellal told her"I would to"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"what do you mean," Erza asked she then looked in shock as Jella placed a self destruct circle on himself

"please," Jellal told her "let me take your pain," he told her "new go. be truly free from your past," he told her "it can no longer hold you back" JEllal said as he fell back "I will take your pain and your sadness"

"I don't believe it," Cobra said in shock "he's actually going through it," Cobra said "he's seriously going to sacrifice himself

"No" Erza muttered tears forming on her face "Jellal"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Well here it is and this somehow was posted at the same exact time frame sigh anyway I'm off to the real world don't know when I'll be back but I'll let you know (spoilers hopefully by tomorrow) anyway R &R and all that nice stuff keep on moving **

**Natsu: oh no Nirvana's been fully activated**

 **Lucy: and it has a lot of legs**

 **Happy: there's a squid joke somewhere in there**

 **Lucy: now is not the time for that**

 **Natsu: yeah let's quit playing around and get moving**

 **Happy: I see what you did there**

 **Next time: Rise of Nirvana**

 **Natsu: I have no idea what you're talking about**

 **Happy: your clever Natsu**

 **Lucy: I think he's not getting the point**

 **Natsu: ya think**


	60. Nirvana Rises

**And here it is the next exciting chapter of a fairy tail re-told. we're finally here sixty chapters I can't believe a year ago around this time I barely hitting 15 to 20 chapters (I can't really remember) but damn time sure does fly. honestly, thank each and every one of you for the supports these past sixty chapters(spelling errors and all) if ti wasn't for you reading and telling me how much you love this story it would have probably never got here**

 **with that out of the way lets begin**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: fairy tail teamed up the allied forces to take on the oracion seis**

 **Happy: only for things to get confusing when Jellal popped up again**

 **Wendy: I'm sorry**

 **Gray: and to make matters worse they managed to break Nirvana's seal**

 **Wendy: I'm sorry**

* * *

deep in the worthwoodsea, Jellal laid on the ground as Erza and Cobra stood back flabbergasted at what the former wizard saint was about to do to himself, all so he could make amends for his past, a past he didn't remember. "No" Erza cried out as she ran to the man picking him up "you can't go as this" Erza said

Cobra, on the other hand, was more worried about the magic circle on Nirvana "if he goes" Cobra thought "he's taking the self-destruction codes with him" Cobra thought

"you need to atone for your sins," Erza told Jellal who had opened his eyes he was shocked when he say Erza crying "hold on to your guild," she told him "and live"

* * *

 **Rise of Nirvana**

* * *

Jellal smiled as Erza tears fell from her face "please Erza" he told her "don't cry" he said, which made the girl look at her hands which were covered in her tears as "you're a good person" Jellal told her" as he slowly laid back down

"what is the meaning of all this foolishness" a voice called out wiping away her tears Erza looked back to see brain was standing behind them a smile forming on his face "a magic circle of self-destruction"

"this was Jellal's doing" Cobra shouted "all this trouble trying to find Nirvana, and this idiot is going to destroy it all"

Brain let a small laugh " I do not answer to the name brain by mere chance" he told them walking forward "I once worked at the Bureau of magic development, where I developed magic such as this one" Brain explained "in fact, I was the one who taught you these kinds of spells" Brain said "or did you forget Jellal"

 **Flashback**

It was a rainy day Brain and a younger JEllal stood on a mountain Brain was teaching Jellal how to control his newfound power "there" Brain said "focus on the spot clear your mind and picture on the destruction and make it so"

"yea I know that," Jellal told him before swiping his hand a magic circle of destruction appeared which shocked Brain on how easy the child was able to do the spell soon the entire mountain was obliterated stopping even the rain as its pieces fell into nothingness

"impressive" Brain said as the rain fell on them again "you mastered the self-destruction spell in record time," Brain told as he walked to the little boy's side

"No"

"What" Brain asked

* * *

 **[##Jellal theme ost##]**

* * *

"I haven't mastered it," Jellal said smirking "I need to bring it to new levels of destruction, where it can obliterate everything from exitance," Jellal said smiling

'this by" Brain said to himself smirking

 **End Flashback**

Brain stood over JEllal as the memory faded from his mind "it appears he's takin the disarm code with him to the grave" Brain said as he stared at the Jellal who yet to this point had yet to respond

"I don't think he' going to go down memory lane with ya boss," Cobra told him "he's memory been wiped clean," Cobra said chuckling "didn't even know his own name

"is that so," Brain said laughing "how comical" Brain teased him as Erza glared at him brain walked forward "we have no more need of him," Brain said "I know how to dispell this magic myself," Brain said as placed a hand on the magic circle which caused it to glow green and start to shatter Erza and Jellal looked in horror as the magic circle disappeared and Brain stood in front of them laughing "you tried your best Jellal" Brain said smiling "but now Nirvana is under my control"

* * *

 **[##Seirei Gassen Ost##]**

* * *

"we'll see about that" Erza shouted as she charged Brain but before she could reach him the rocks under her started to shatter as Nirvana began to break from the earth "damn it" Erza shouted as she jumped backed

"now Nirvana" Brain called out "show your true form to me" as the large pillar of light burst knocking Erza and Jellal off the ground as the wizards who looked one starred in shock

"I think it's getting worse," Wendy told Carla who grabbed her hand

"we need to get to safety," Carla told her

"is that what I think it is" Jura asked

"Yes" Hoteye answers "Niravan final phase, it's breaking free"

"so our mission was a failure," Lyon asked as Natsu Gray and Lucy looked in shock

"I hope that's not as bad as it looks," Gray asked

"knowing our luck" Lucy moaned "it's definitely way worse," Lucy told Gray "and as always Erza has found herself right in the middle of it"

"I hope she's alright," Natsu said "cause this is the most dangerous thing I've ever smelled"

meanwhile, Hoteye was starring at the ground "what do you see" Jura asked the man who could only stutter at the moment he was in pure shock as to what was going on but it still surprised even him

"something," he said "something entirely massive, oh yeah," he told him as for pillars erupted from the ground dirt and trees falling from the places they came from as the land began to sink in toppling over trees and even mountains as NIvana began to erupt from the ground

"Now what," Natsu asked

"I don't know but it's everywhere," Gay told him

"is this Nirvana," Lucy asked "why am I getting that bad feeling"

"doesn't seem like magic to me," Lyon said as the ground beneath them started to shake "why is it shaking" Natsu screamed where Gray told him to get a hold of himself soon another pillar erupted where they where standing as Lyon fell back Natsu Gray, and Lucy, where carried of Lucy, could be heard shouting "told you" as the three flew away

Ichyia who was still a hostage was dropped as the men ran away "you cowards" he shouted as they disappeared into the jungle "you never leave a man behind" he called as he tried to jump away to no avail

Wendy, on the other hand, was caught on the pillars Carla came in and picked the girl up "thanks Carla " Wendy told her flying friend as the pair flew into Nirvana Wendy finally saw the monstrosity "is that" she asked "Nirvana" Wendy asked as she looked at the larger structure with had several legs on all sides making it look like giant spider and what appeared to be a fortress on the top with a tower in the middle

* * *

Brain and Cobra stood atop the tower "finally" brain shouted "after years of searching, it's finally mine" Brain said proudly "those foolish guilds who cling to there trust and friendship will all soon be ripped apart" Brain said "and in the chaos the oracion seis will rise to take there place" Brain said smiling "and a new world order will begin"

below them Erza clung onto the side with arm JEllal in her other looking down she frowned "the magic circle" Erza managed out "you need to do it" she told him as Jellal looked away "you have a duty" Erza told him "no a right to keep living" Erza said as she started to pull herself up "if not for yourself than someone else"

"I failed," Jellal told her "I couldn't stop Nirvana," he said as Erza pulled herself than him onto the ledge letting out a breath of relief as she relaxed her body Erza "and now the world is doomed" he told her to which Erza let out a small laugh which confused to blue-haired mage 'what could she be laughing about

"no," she told him "there's always hope," she said as she looked in the distance "look there," she said Jella looked to one of the legs of NIrvana and to his surprise was Natsu, Lucy, and Gray rushing up the side of Nirvana above them Wendy and Carla saw the trio

on the ground Lyon smiled "good luck fairy tail" he said he remembered when he learned that they had formed a team 'it was a small thing of course, but in a way, that's how all guilds start "if anyone can do this, its' you

"we need to give them a hand," Jura said as he and hoteye started their climb "you can start by taking mine," Hoteye told him to which Jura accepted with a 'thank you' 'this is true fellowship, together we can do anything, oh yeah'

"as long as we have breath we shall cling onto hope," Erza told Jellal "and that hope can guide you throughout your life, so live," Erza said as she reached a hand out to Jellal

"I will," he said as he took her hand

in the center of Nirvana Ichyia had somehow got stuck on a building "what a revolting situation I find my self in" he said aloud "where did those juvenile delinquents leave me!" he shouted, "on that matter where am I!"

Soon Niravan had started moving as members of the coalition looked on as Nirvana started its path of destruction this, however, was the least of our heroes problem as the moving had started Natsu's motion sickness

"are you kidding me" Gray shouted " you can't get sick on us now"

"I can't help it" Natsu moaned as he started to flatten out it's moving from one place to another" he groaned as he started to slip down

"Yeah," Gray told him "but it's not a vehicle"

"don't think of it like that and you should be fine," Lucy told him

"Your right" Natsu shouted standing up "I can do this," he said as he walked forward he managed to run a good distance however stopped when he stomach started to hurt again "this isn't fair" Natsu moaned

"come on Natsu " Lucy cried "think of it as a giant octopus, you don't seem to mind riding on animals"

"but an octopus in the jungle is all kinds of wrong" Natsu told her "don't sweat the weird details"

"your right" Natsu agreed "I just need to stay focus," he said as he tried to move forward only to fall over and start to slide over the leg

"be careful Natsu" Gray called out "keep your head in the game man"

"I'm trying" Natsu shouted back as he started to fall even more "aww shit" Natsu cried out as he fell off "Natsu" he heard Lucy and Gray shout ed as the pink haired boy plummeted to what may be a very painful landing

* * *

 **[##Salamander theme ost##]**

* * *

a blur appeared in the distance as Happy appeared catching his falling friend in a nick of time "looks like I got here just in time" Happy bragged "man you guys are totally lost without me" the blue feline said as Lucy and Gray let out a sigh of relief that Natsu wasn't hurt from falling off cause lets be honest if Natsu died half of Fire would be gone in her wake

"nice catch Happy," Lucy said thanking

"doesn't this feel better" Happy asked Natsu as the pair did tricks in the sky "the feeling of air on your back is great isn't it," Happy said

"yeah" Natsu agreed "much better"

"Hey guys" Gray called out "head straight for the top" Gray instructed "we're going to check things out on the inside"

"you got it" Natsu called out as the pair ran inside Natsu and Happy flew over the wall to see the ruined city "woah," Natsu said in amazement "it's destroyed," he said as they flew towards the middle tower

* * *

"on the tower Brain and Cobra marveled over their accomplishment "you actually pulled it off," Cobra said completing his leader " Nirvana a city long dead, isn't that amazing Cubellios" Cobra giant snake hissed

"look Cobra," Barin said "and look, an entire city," he told him "unshackled by time itself," Brain said in awe "and now it's all mine"

"oh yeah," Cobra said "and I'm sure you have a target in mind," he asked

"I do in fact," Brain said smiling, "a certain guildhall" Brain said smiling as he activated Nirvana "now bein your march Nirvana, and turn the light into darkness" Brain shouted as a console appeared in front of him

before he could start, however, Natsu appeared and punched the console away shattering it as Brain stared at him with animosity he remembered him from their hideout "Salamander" Brain said as Natsu stopped

"{Fire dragon: roar}" Natsu shot fire and brain who blocked it with a shield

"Cobra" brain called out "stop this flaming fool at once"

"You got it, boss," Cobra said as Natsu stopped "Cubellios" the snake then ran up and rammed into Natsu sending him back as he caught himself

"that's it" Natsu then got ready for another attack only for Cobra to jump up and intercept him sending him back "nice save buddy," Natsu told his friend

"Aye," Happy said looking up only to back up in shock when Cubellios was up in the air alongside Cobra who wa on it's back "hey that's not right everyone knows snake can't fly

"what's the deal," Cobra asked "you suffer from motion sickness

"none of your business pal" Natsu shot back

"so I guess you need to stay up here, while Nirvana moving" Cobra then started laughing as Natsu glared at him "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"well it makes sense to me," Natsu told him this guy seriously rubbed him the wrong way he just couldn't put his finger on it "I don't care who you are, but I'm putting the breaks on you pal"

"so are you ready," Cobra asked "Salamander"

"fine then" Natsu then charged at Cobra who only smiled he then used Cubellios' tail to wack Natsu back "what," Natsu asked "how'd he"

"I can hear your movements before you make them," Cobra told him

"huh," Natsu asked

"So I'm going to ask again," Cobra said" are you ready "Salamander, to die"

* * *

In another part of Nirvana Wendy and Carla had Landed Caral was tired from all the flying she had to do as Wendy tried to comfort her friend "I'm sorry"

"its fine child," Carla said reassuring her "we're here," she said standing up "and now what do expect to do" Caral asked to which Wendy looked away not speaking "you're trying to look for Jellal aren't you"

"I'm not," Wendy told her

"Truthfully," Carla asked

"I guess," Wendy said blushing "but this thing does need to be stopped," Wendy said as she looked around "and I guess we could find a way to help out" Caral smiled at the girl as Wendy smiled back but was surprised to see Caral fearful look at the cat walked in front of her "what's wrong Carla" Wendy asked

"if I'm right," Caral said "if this thing continues on the course it is now," Carla said "it will soon trample over the home of the cait shelter guild," Carla said as Wendy looked in terror

above them, Natsu just couldn't land any hits on Cobra as he and Happy flew back the let out a sigh "any idea on what kind of magic he's using" Happy asked Natsu

"no," Natsu said" but I do know we need to act fast that's the only way we're getting a crack at the boss," Natsu told his flying companion "so you feeling fired up"

"Aye sir"

"This outta be a riot" Cobra smirked "as the two both decided to get serious as the sun started to fully set "this might be a good form of entertainment till we reach our next stop" Cobra mussed as Brain looked on from below a smile plastering on his face as he thought of Cobra and Natsu's true powers "so what do you say Salamander"

"aright" Natsu shouted

"I'm all fired up"

* * *

 **to be contuied**

 **WIill are heroes be able to stop Nirvana? will Natsu be able to overcome Cobra's ability to hear all of his opponents moves? will I ever get tired of doing these dbz outtros? find out on the next exciting episode of a fairy tail retold coming soon to fanfic near you.**

 **Happy: I don't believe this does every animal companion has wings**

 **Carla: it's called aria magic**

 **Happy: let me live a bit it feels like people are copying me**

 **Natsu: though the snake is cooler though**

 **Happy and Carla: hey**

 **next time: Natsu vs Cobra: Ariel Battle**

 **Happy: what do you mean it's cooler**

 **Natsu: it has poison**

 **Happy: so I have tons of fish**

 **Natsu: yeah and**

 **Happy: your impossible**


	61. Natsu vs Cobra: Ariel battle

**Hey, fairy tail fans and welcome back to the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told. nothing to report today other than the typical stuff that I'm sure you've heard a million times. I don't own anything', leave a comment and blah blah blah. I mean I bet you guys are sick of those so here's a little break from all the thank you's and junk and a random intro. So have a nice day and enjoy the story.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: once I would like to have a normal job, just once**

 **Cobra: I can hear you**

 **Natsu: and the bad guys have Nirvana**

 **Lucy: and to make it worse me and fire breath a dressed like some cheesy couple**

 **Cobra: I can still hear you**

* * *

 **[##Oracion seis theme ost##]**

* * *

Nirvana continued its march on the ground Natsu got ready to face off against Cobra who was the only thing standing between him and Brain "hey look" Happy called out as he pointed to Brain who had placed a new magic circle to control Nirvana "I thought we destroyed that thing"

"does it matter," Natsu told his friend "once we take out the guy with tatts it'll all be over"

"You make it sound easy" Cobra teased he was ready for a fight he's heard tales of the Salamanders power and seeing him in person was a dream come true "not like I'm going to let that happen," Cobra told the dragon slayer

"I wouldn't underestimate us," Natsu told the man "it's normally all my opponent's last mistake"

'Cobra hande those fools' Cobra heard Brain said Cobra let on a smile "with pleaser boss" Cobra said as Cubellios let out a hiss "Cubellios could use a snack right now" Cobra laughed

"Swallow me and you'll get a nasty hairball" Happy said

"and a wicked case of heartburn" Natsu finished

* * *

 **Natsu vs Cobra: Ariel battle**

* * *

 **[##Destruction of the Evil Wind ost##]**

* * *

"Go Cubellios" Cobra shouted as the giant snake launched at Natsu and Happy the duo jumped out the way

"launch an attack now Natsu"

"{Fire dragon: brilliant flame}" Natsu shouted as Cobra dodged "damn it" Natsu shouted as Happy flew back "I'm just getting warmed up though" as Natsu released multiple brilliant flames all of which Cobra dodged

"you didn't even hit him once," Happy told him "so much for getting warmed up"

before Natsu could respond Cobra appeared from the smoke and knocked them back with Cubellios' tail "I told you before, I know your moves before you make them" Cobra told him

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu told him "supersonic hearing isn't going to help you" Natsu shouted he tried to punch Cobra only to be knocked back again

"You okay," Happy asked before the pair was knocked to the ground as the pair fell Happy manded to pull them up at the last second creating a gust of wind as they flew off

"nice save buddy," Natsu told him

"where'd he go," Happy asked as if on cue Cobra appeared behind the due as Cubellios attempted to bite them both HAppy swung out the way and continued to fly off

"run all you want" Cobra shouted "it just makes hunting you weaklings all the more fun" Cobra said as they ran off

"he must one lonely dude" Happy whispered as he and Natsu stopped in a building "ladies don't usually go for the cocky type"

"we need to find a way stop this guy," Natsu said "I got we could try sneak attacks" Cobra then popped out of the building as Happy dodged again "damn it" Natsu shouted as they flew back into the sky

"first off," Cobra said "I am cocky but, I'm not a lonely dude ya blue fleabag" sometimes hearing everything was sorta a curse when hear insults and Cobra couldn't place it ut that one stung a little more than the rest especially since it was from a cat with wings

* * *

meanwhile, Gray and Lucy had just made their way into NIravan and were shocked at what they saw "so what are we looking at"

"besides scary ruins on the back of a monster" Lucy commented "I got no clue"

"I thought Nirvana was powerful magic," Gray said "not a bunch of broken down buildings

"an excellent question" a voice called out Lucy and Gray turned to see Hoteye and Jura standing behind them smiling "for you see this is the mystical city of Nirvana," oh yeah Hoteye told them giving off a smile

"and seeing you here puts the odds in our favor" Jura said

"that's the guy from Lyons guild," Gray said

"and that's a member of the Oracion seis" Lucy cried in terror as she back behind Gray

'NO need to worry" Jura told them "Hoteye here is now our faithful ally" Jura told him as Hoteye went sprouting about love which got a reaction out of Lucy and Gray

"wasn't this the guy who shouted money this and money that" Lucy whispered

"yeah, baldy must have beaten some sense into him," Gray said

"we were about to duke it out when he had a change of heart," Jura told them which made Lucy and Gray realize what had happened to the oracion seis member

"I see," Gray said "we went through the same thing with Sherry," Gray told them "the only thing is it was a turn for the worst," Gray said as he remembered how Sherry went on a rampage nearly killing him and his friends cause she thought Lyon had died

"lady love went psycho on us there for a bit," Lucy told him

"what," Jura asked in concern "is she all right"

"Relax," Gray told him "she's fine now, Lyons got her and he's taking her to safety," Gray told the wizard saint

"Oh," Jura said "well I'm glad she's alright"

"but as I was saying" Hoteye continued "this place was once the home of the Nirvits," Hoteye said as he looked around "this is where they once lived and prospered," Hoteye told the three wizards which surprised them, to say the least

"can't say I ever heard of the Nirvits," Lucy said

"I'm not surprised," Hoteye said "their entire exitance was wiped from history," Hoteye told the blond "there around about 400 years ago when the world was engulfed in war " letting out a sigh Hoteye continued with his story " the Nirvits wanted to remain neutral throughout the conflict, but all the bloodshed compiled them to act" Hoteye told them

"and let me guess," Gray said "they created Nirvana," he asked 'what's with ancient people and creating weapons of mass destruction' he said to himself 'didn't they ever get tired of the doomsday thing' he said

"Right you are," oh yeah Hoteye said " a weapon cable of switching light and dark," Hoteye said "they were so confident in their creation, they named it after their homeland," Hoteye said

"so these ruins" Lucy asked

"are actually Nirvana itself" Gray finished "talk about Irony," he said which got a confused look from Lucy "Nirvana was made in the hopes that it would bring peace' Gray told the celestial wizard "now all its going to do is bring destruction," Gray said somberly

"I'm all for peace," Lucy said "but why couldn't they just make Nirvana turn darkness into light"

"I doubt the ancients knew their creation would ever be used for evil," Jura told them "dark mages can find evil in even the purest forms of magic," Jura said as he looked towards the sky hoping that there was a way to destroy this monstrosity once and for all

"in any case," Hoteye said "now that it's been activated, Nirvana poses a clear threat," Hoteye said "we need to find a way to stop it now" on the tower Brain fashed a switch which turned on the torches around the group look as there was no light near the central tower "I'm guessing that's Brain, oh yeah" Hoteye said "he's most likely at the central tower, and while doing so he is unable to use any other magic, it's the perfect time to strike"

"if he's driving this thing," Gray asked "is taking it anywhere specific," the boy asked to which Hoteye nodded

"I'm sure of it," Hoteye said "unfortunately he didn't share anything imparticular with the rest of us," Hoteye told them sadly as much as wanted to know at the time he was a different person only concerned about himself

"not true" a voice called out the group turned to see Midnight standing above "my master didn't trust the rest of you," Midnight said as he then appeared behind Hoteye "you betrayed us," he said "I didn't think you have the guts," he said

"I didn't betray anything" Hotye responded "I just came t realize the error of Brains ways"

"what was that," Midnight said "care to saw that to face," he said

"isn't the guy that's always napping," Lucy said" and is Brain his master or something"

"Yeah," Gray said as Hoteye stood in front of them

"I say he is misguided," Hoteye said "because he believes magic can truly change a person's heart," Hoteye told him "only love has the power truly change a person, oh yeah" Midnight didn't flinch he barely move as large blast affects the group soon a large cloud of smoke erupted from the ground

"what just happened," Gray asked as he stood up

"Hoteye liquefied the ground beneath us so we wouldn't be hit," Jura told them "it happened so fast I could even see it"

"we don't have time to wast," Hoteye told them "go and stop Brain, it's your only chance at stopping Nirvana," Hoteye said as the group climbed out of the pothole "I'll hold of Midnight for as long as I can"

"thank hoteye," Jura said

"please," Hoteye said smiling "I'm no longer in need of a code name call me Richard," Hoteye said smiling

* * *

 **[##relesed power##]**

* * *

"we're not supposed to reveal our real names to the enemy," Midnight said "that's a new low, even for you. oh yeah" Midnight said as he lit his magic energy surround him

"I have no more need for a code name," Hoteye said "now that I've opened my hear to loves warm embrace" as Richard launched another attack at his former comrade he also got ready for the fight ahead

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Cobra were still fighting and Natsu till couldn't land a single blow on the snake wizard "damn it" Natsu shouted "you got some skills I'll give you that" Natsu shouted "why don't you stop running and fight like a man"

"nice tough guy act," Cobra said"let me hold still so you can hit me," Cobra said "besides I know your moves before you make them"

"it must be his magic" Happy reasoned

"no," Cobra told him "I just listen"

"some kind of psychic" Natsu asked

"if that's true," Happy said "what am I thinking right now"

Cobra smiled "I don't need an extra hearing to know you got fish on the brain"

"oh my goodness," Happy said in shock as Natsu deadpanned "he is psychic Natsu" he shouted in extreme excitement

"I could've told you that" Natsu muttered as he and Cobra started at each other soon Cobra burst out laughing as Natsu smiled

"I've never heard that one before," Cobra said trying to catch his breath "that was pretty Funny," he told Natsu as he wiped a tear from his face

"I know right," Natsu said "it slay's," he said 'now he knew for sure this guy had some sort of psychic ability because he didn't even mean to think that joke but it was still funny.

"what you tell him" Happy asked "I wanna in on the Joke"

"I'll tell you when your older," Natsu told his friend only to get a sigh of disappointment from the cat "we need to put the brake son this guy" Natsu said 'but how if he knows what I'm going to do before I do it" Natsu than came up with an idea

"Your planning on attacking with your right hand," Cobra said getting the dragonslayer attention "while thinking of attacking with your left" Cobra said smirking trust me you're, not the first to come up with that strategy"

"damn it," Natsu said "then time I went plan T" Natsu shouted as HAppy charged in "take em by storm" the duo shouted as Cobra smiled

"left hook" Cobra called out "kick" he kept dodging as he named each and every move Natsu did "As I told your friend earlier," Cobra said"I can hear every muscle" Cobra said as he dodged another one of Natsu's attack he felt a little fire then something hit him before he knew Natsu had punched him three times 'what' Cobra said in shock 'I can't hear him" Cobra said impressed as Natsu kicked him off Cubellios

"I don't believe it," Cobra said as fixed his Jaw "no ones ever got that many hits on me," Cobra said "he then tried again but still couldn't hear Natsu "I guess I should say sorry, you told me not underestimate you" he then caught Natsu next attack as the fire spread around him scales then grew on his body as Natsu felt a sting in his hand as Cobra grew fangs Fire and poison could be seen in the sky as the two were blasted back "now fire dragon" Cobra said smiling" lets see how you do against the poison dragon slayer"

"no way" Happy said

* * *

 **[##relesed power ost##]**

* * *

"so you're a dragon slayer too," Natsu asked "no wonder you rubbed me the wrong way," Natsu said as fire started to form around his body Cobra did the same as the two got ready for the real fight to start

"Yeah," Cobra said "I knew about from the moment heard about you in a pub a few years back," Cobra said "time to die Salamander" as Cobra and Natsu charged each other blast of fire and poison flashed in the sky as each hit harmed Natsu Cobra seemed unfazed Natsu fire

"ouch," Natsu said "it's like my body starting to turn num"

"your pain is music to my ears," Cobra said "one hit from a poison dragonslayer, and you start to decompose into mush"

"you wish," Natsu told him "fire trumps poison anyday"

"let's test that theory shall we

"{Fire dragon: Iron fist}"

"fester in full {Poison dragon: fang crush}

their attacks collided with extreme power that it caused an explosion as both were blown back by the power of the other Happy et go of Natsu in the moment "oh no" Happy cried he looked down to see Natsu suffering from his motion sickness already "really, you just landed" Happy said as he picked up Natsu "I'm sorry about dropping you, you okay"

"I'm fine little buddy," Natsu said

"what's the matter too much for ya," Cobra said as he flew back in the air Natsu attempted to hit him again only for the man to dodge his attack "man head full of nothing " Cobra teased which made Natsu even angrier

"what's wrong," happy asked "you were hitting left and right a minute ago," Happy told his friend "you should try not thinking again, that seemed to work," Happy told his friend "you used to be good at that anyway"

"what does that mean" Natsu shouted "you're not helping "

"All I saying is that you normally go with your gut" Happy told Natsu "not once have ever thought about you were going to do you just did it cause that was who you are" Happy said as the two continued arguing Cobra looked at Cubellios and smiled

"fine then" Natsu shouted "{Fire dragon: talon}"

"{Poison dragon: spiral charge}" Cobra shouted as his attack overpowered Natsu sending him into one fo the lams causing a big explosion that caught Lucy and Gray's attention

"an over the top explosion," Gray asked "only one guy I now could do that"

"Natsu sure does make it easy to find him" Lucy laughed

As Cobra stared in shock "no way he survived that" as soon heard slurping he looked in shock as he saw Natsu emerg from the flames "I forgot" Cobra said as Natsu scarfed down at the fire "looks like we're about to have a real fight on our hands Cubellios"

"Aww yeah," Natsu said as he wiped his mouth "now I got a fire in my belly" Natsu called out as he smiled at Cobra

"gotta say" Cobra mussed "I've never seen anything like that before," he said "and since you've had your final meal, what do you say we start the real fight"

Natsu and Cobra chared as Natsu flew around Happy called out that they had missed to where Natsu smiled "what's the matter snake eyes, are we too fast for ya" Natsu called to Cobra

"why don't you quit running and say that to my face" Cobra shouted as the two flew off "{poision dragon: scales}" Cobra fired miniature scales at the

"old on" Happy called out "{max speed} Happy flew around all the scales and brought Natsu in for a close-range attack seeing this Cobra dodged only to be hit with NAts knee backing up Natsu than tried to punch and Cobra caught the fist again

"this seems familiar," Coba said

"I can't miss at close range" Natsu called at as he charged up his fire dragons roar, however, Cobra punched Natsu back sending the pair flying down

"damn it" Natsu called out "was sure that would work"

'I still can't hear him' Cobra said to himself "all this fighting is starting to work up my appetite Cubellios" the snake beneath him shot out a poison cloud as Cobra began to inhale all the poison around him

"he's scarfing it down," Happy said

"yeah well mabey he'll choke on it," Natsu said as Cobra finished

"now I got a fire in my belly too, tasty" Cobra said

"Hey, that's my line"

"I got a gift for you too" Cobra called out

"no thank you," Happy told him as Cobra charged up his breath attack

"{Poison dragon: roar}" Cobra let out a massive breath attack that flung Natsu and Happy into the ground infecting there body with all kinds of poison

"is that all you got," Natsu said as he stood up bags had appeared under his eyes behind them Happy was starting to lose it from all the poison "Happy, we're losing altitude buddy"

"I know," Happy said "but I can barely flap my wings"

"how do you like my poison dragon breath" Cobra bragged "right now it's flooding your body with viruses, each passing second, brings you closer to death" Cobra laughed "continuing this fight is pointless" Cobra was shocked When Natsu buried into flame s

"Oh shut up" he cried out as his fire formed wings "what do you say we put the breaks on this guy for good Happy" Natsu called out to his flying companion

"Aye sir"

"these punks must have one heck of a death wish," Cobra said as Natsu charged him again the to clashed and were back up neither wanting to back down

"what's the matter getting tired," Cobra asked "wouldn't be surprised," Cobra said "an older generation dragon slayer like yourself "

"I'm an older generation," Natsu asked confused

"I'm one the first of a very new kind of slayer" Cobra told him "a drag lacrima was placed into my body, making me infinitely stronger," Cobra told him

"just like Laxus," Natsu said "your nothing but a fake dragon slayer," Natsu told him "there's no way you can beat the real thing"

"call me names all you want," Cobra said "but your the one who's about to die"

"makes me wonder who taught him about that" Natsu asked"because I thought the only way to learn dragon magic was from a dragon"

"true," Cobra told him "but the ancients found a way to create even stronger dragon slayers by infusing their power through lacrima" Cobra told him which made since "we are the future," Cobra said "your false dragon is nowhere"

"Leave Igneel out of this" Natsu told him "I'm the real deal"

"so what," Cobra said"for all you know you're like me," Coba said "I mean aren't the only to have seen your precious dragon"

"shut up" NAtu shouted at him "Igneel is real" as he charged Cobra who dodged at letting out a devastating attack sending the two back "I can't move," Natsu said

"I can hear it," Cobra said smiling "the poison runs its course, soon you'll rot away just like your dragon," Cobra said

"No," Natsu said

"I don't think we can take another hit as that" Happy told him

"I have a plan," Natsu told him

Cobra smiled as he listened on "this won't be too hard" Cobra said to himself "since he's thinking again"

"are you crazy," Happy said

"just do it" Natsu shouted at his friend who then dropped him Natsu fell straight down 'all I have is one shot if I miss, it's over" he thought of Mira and Elfman his team his family he was all the stood in this guys way'I need to put a stop to this guy here and now'

Cobra smiled "a widespread attack," Cobra said"an interesting idea, but you forgot one thing" Cobra said as he jumped up "you can't behind you" he shouted as he gripped Natsu's skull "now I'll slam you into the dirt, and end it all, tell your dragon I said high when going to the other side"

"No" Natsu let out a loud scream which shocked Cobra he hadn't heard anything like this before and it was getting louder then Cobra realized it wa Natsu 'what is this' Cobra shouted as eardrums exploded from the noise

elsewhere Gray, Jura, and Lucy also heard the roar "what is that" Gray asked "it almost sounds inhuman" he said scarred at what this meant

"please don't let it be a monster"

Natsu's roar echoed all over Nirvana as everyone looked on wondering what could be making the noise "my ears!" Cobra shouted in pain as he fell to the ground Happy rushed in and caught Natsu before he could fall

"wow," Happy said "you got a set of pipes on you

"Umm yeah," Natsu said having no idea what h just did decide to not question it "I totally planned on busting out his eardrums sure fooled him," Natsu told his best friend "I rule"

"it was dumb luck and you know it"

above them, Brain frowned "interesting" Brain said "he bested Cobra by using his best strength against him" Brain smiled "it appears I underestimated the power of Salamander, greatly"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **that was one heck of a chapter to write, I'll see if I can get the next one out tomorrow but I make no promises if anything I'll try to have two chapters out by the end of Saturday, at the latest Monday and by Wedsnday I plan to finish the Nirvana arc as a whole but that's saying if nothing happens will just have to find out**

 **Lucy: so this Jura is one of the ten wizard saints**

 **Natsu: yep**

 **Lucy: is he as strong as Makarov**

 **Natsu: don't compare old chrome dome to gramps**

 **Lucy: sorry jeez**

 **Next time: enter: the wizard saint Jura**

 **Lucy: all I'm saying is it's a possibility**

 **Natsu: Gramps would swat him like a fly**

 **Erza: Natsu you're being nice, it'd be like an ant and a boot**

 **Lucy: not you too Erza**


	62. Enter: the wizard saint Jura

**Hey, fairy tail fans how's it going I hope you're having a wonderful weekend. nothing to report other than I few minor stuff as I currently planning something for this story which I will get to later until I have it all done. as always I hope you enjoy my story and keep green.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: ma and Natsu faced off against the oracion seis member Cobra**

 **Natsu: yea, but the bad guys have Nirvana**

 **Lucy: we need to stop them**

 **Gray: we're running out of time**

 **Natsu: hey have you guys noticed that Jura's head kinda looks like a potato**

 **Gray: well now that you mention it**

 **Jura: that is not true**

* * *

Natsu and Happy smiled over their victory over Cobra however their win was short lived when Happy started t fall out of the sky "Natsu" Happy muttered "I'm not feeling to food" the blue cat moaned as he started to fall to the ground he could barely feel his wings as he tried to stay in the sky

"it's because of his poison," Natsu told his friend as Happy crashed on the ground Natsu rolled over "I can't even move" he then felt Nirvana moving and then realized where he was "and to make matters worse," he said "this damn motion sickness" Natsu grew quit when Cora stood over him

"You," he said "you will pay for that" Cobra said his ears were bleeding and his clothes were tattered as Natsu tried to stand again "you may have won the fight," Cobra said "but this is where your generation dies, for the honor of the six demons"

* * *

 **Enter: the wizard saint Jura**

* * *

"no way pal" Natsu tried to stand up but failed as Cobra toward over him smiling

"I can hear it," he said "the bell tolling on the old generation" Cobra shouted, "it's time for the new dragon slayer!" Cobra was about to strike Natsu then was struck with a blast in the backstopping he turned to see Brain behind him smiling "what, Brain" he muttered

"that's quite enough Cobra," Brain said "it's time for you to rest," Brain told him 'what good is this false dragon slayer to me' Cobra heard 'especially one that could so easily be beaten by a real dragon slayer' Cobra widened his eyes in shock over Brains betrayal as the man just laughed "I'm sorry, did you hear that"

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost##]**

* * *

"No," Cobra said tears forming in his face "you traitor" he shouted as he looked at Cubellios he then smiled at Natsu "my wish," he said "my one true prayer was to one day hear the voice, of my one true Friend" he said before falling on the ground right next to Natsu

lying there Natsu felt sympathy and guilt he referred to Cobra as a false dragon slayer, yet they had a lot in common. in a way, he knew how Cobra felt to only have one true friend he grew a look of anger as Brain approached him "how could you" he asked trying to stand up he wouldn't let that go unpunished true dragon slayer or not Cobra was one of him "he was your friend"

"with the power, I now wield I will make lots of friends" Brain smiled he approached Natsu "Nirvana will make it so

"You don't get friends from power and intimidation," Natsu told Cobra "all you have are puppets," Natsu told him

"don't be so rude," Brain told Natsu "your power is what I admire about you the most" Brain told Natsu as he approached Natsu "it would do me good to have an ally like you," Brain said "or to use your terminology, to make you my puppet"

* * *

Meanwhile, Midnight fell to the ground as Richard towered over him "how" MIdnight asked"I didn't think you could beat me" he said as he tried to stand up "there's no way"

"he who poses the stronger ideology always wins," Richard told his former comrade "so says the wizard saint Jura, oh yeah"

"I can't lose," Midnight said "If I do my master will abandon me," Midnight said as he then stood "I will not fail " Midnight then vanished from sight to which hoteye smirked at the wizard's desperation

"you cannot hide from me," he said "my heavens gaze see's all" he smiled when he saw the form of midnight "liquid ground" he shouted destroying more the area reveling midnight he jumped around some more trying to avoid his attacks

"if I lose," Midnight said "he'll cast me out," midnight said in fear "he'll abandon me"

"the die has already been cast," Richerd said as he unloaded another attack on Midnight who let out another scream of pain as the earth beneath him exploded sending him flying to the ground. "so have the scattered petals of the Oracion seis"

* * *

"there he is" Lucy called out as she Gray and Jura saw Natsu being dragged Brain the fire wizard looked up almost in pain "what happened to you," Lucy asked in concern

"it's moving" Natsu tod her "I just can't help it"

"Hey guys" a voice called out they turned to see Happy lying on his back

"oh my god" Luy called out "are you okay"

"you help Natsu" Happy begged "Brains taking him away," Happy told them as Brain glared at the three wizards

"the six demons have been reduced to a meager three" Brain told them "we've been chopped in half" Brain said "and in order to stop the bleeding in our once healthy ranks, I'm going to fortify them with this one" Brain said smiling

"I knew this would happen eventually," Gray said "somone or something would see Natsu's power and try to turn him to their side," Gray said

"you must be pretty dumb f you think you can get that hard head to work with you," Lucy told Brain who only smiled

"once Nirvana darkens his heart are goals will be intertwined," Brain said "he will unleash a new era of darkness" Brain said as Natsu starting biting his arm "ouch" he screamed as he lifted Natsu above his head and slammed him on the ground "you still have the strength to fight" Brain asked

"I'm," Natsu said trying to stand up only to fall flat on his face "so sick"

"the spirit strong but the stomach weak" Jura cut into which Gray agreed stating it sorta gets in the way

"please you have to stop this thing" Natsu begged "I'm begging ya"

"oh ere going to stop this thing," Gray told him "but not for your sake pal"

"yeah" Lucy agreed

"oh" Brain said "so you'll stop Nirvana" Brain asked quite interested "then you better be fast," Brain said "cause we're quickly approaching our first target" Bain smiled "the cait shelter guild hall

"that's Wendy and Carla's guild," Happy said "why them"

"what do hope to gain from this" Jura asked sternly to which Bain laughed

"the world on its head," he told the wizard saint "in one shot, that guild of light will be consumed in darkness" Brain explained "oh the things we shall see"

'we won't let that happen" Lucy told him

"yeah" before Gray could continue he felt a strong presence behind him he turned back to see a look of anger on Jura's head as stepped in front of the two

"you still haven't answered my question," he said through gritted teeth "what do you hope to gain"

Brain let out a laugh "I do not need to explain my self to you" he told Jura "I hold the reins of light and darkness, kneel before me and ask for mercy" Brain spurted as Jura shook his head

"what a bothersome fool," he said

"pops what are ya doing" Gray asked

"he's far too delusional to hold a proper conversation," Jura said

"did you not hear me," Brain said, "I asked you to kneel," he said as he fired a blast from his staff

Jura slashed his hands and group of rocks surrounded Brain concealing the blast sending a large explosion through the air shocking Natsu Lucy and Gray as Brian was shown to blast a few feet back

"his power" Brain muttered as he looked in shock

"on your feet," Jura told him "once you've explained yourself, then you may rest," Jura told him getting into a fighting stance

"looks like badly isn't messing around" gray muttered

"No," Lucy said, "I think he's pretty serious" as they felt Niravan shake from its continued march

"Jura's one the ten wizard saints" Happy said "just like Makarov"

"I see," Brain said impressed "I must say I'm impressed," he told the wizard saint "however, you will have to do better if you wish to beat me"

"there are tons of guilds that would have been far easier to get to than ait shelter," Jura told him "to target them first out every guild, implies a specific intent"

* * *

 **[##Seirei Kassen ost##]**

* * *

"by the time we reach them, you will be a fading memory," Brain told Jura as he charged up magic energy into his staff "{dark rondo]" he unleashed his most devastating attack at the wizard

"{Iron rock: wall}" Jura shouted as four stone pillar erupted from the ground blocking the attack Jura hoped to the top of them "there is no point to resisting me," Jura told him "I demand an answer to my question Brain" he shouted Brain ignored this demand fired more blast

"why must I answer to you" he shouted as Jura blocked all of the attacks

"I told you your attacks are pointless" Jura shouted

"are they now" Brain smiled as he vanished from sight and appeared on the side of Jura "got you" he smiled as he got ready to fire another blast

"look out" Lucy cried hearing the girls scream Jura turned to see Brain was behind him

"{dark capriccio}" Brain shouted as a green energy blast covered in fire blasted at Jura motioned for one his rocks to bend and go in front of him blocking the blast as Happy Lucy and Gray looked on in shock, "your defense is pointless " the dark capriccio pierces through everything it touches, your rock will be as effective as paper" as the blast burst through Jura jumped and landed on the ground

"woah," Lucy said "but that rock was like Iron"

"I'm not sure if I'm more impressed of Brains attack," Gray said "or that Jura was able to dodge it," Gray said impressed at what happened

"you might need to rethink your claim," Jura told Brain

"if running is your defense" Brain replied "so wizard saint, is that how you plan to proceed," Brain asked "{dark capriccio}"

"{Iron rock wall}" Jura shouted as even more stone pillars appeared in front of them as Brains attack collied

"doubling down I see," Brain said "you're just dealing the inevitable" Barin said as his attack busted through the rock walls "no matter how many walls you put up my attack will reach you"

"another foolish claim" Jura told him as he slammed the ground causing Brains attack to go into the sky shocking both Lucy and Gray

"another evasion" Brain said annoyed "this one will hit you head on" Brain shouted he charged his staff again "{dark capriccio: scream}"

"{Iron rock: wall chain}" Jura shouted as a group of rocks appeared in front of each as Brain's dark capriccio destroyed them

"you need to get out of there Jura" Lucy called out

not moving Jura then shot some of the rubble from the rocks at Brain causing him to move to make the shot curve around Jura as Brain fell back Jura motioned the rocks to surround Brain "{Surpme king rock crush}" Jura slammed his hands together making two hands made of stone slammed into the pile of rubble sending Brain flying back

"woah," Happy said " he used the rocks from Brains attack, and used it to take down Brain"

"woah," Gray said 'now I see why Lyon respects him so much' Gray said as Brain hit the ground "he did it," Gray said "he took out the leader of the oracion seis

"we won" Lucy cheered "it's over"

"now," Jura said "I still need an answer as to why you're attacking cait shelter," Jura said

"Umm Jura," Lucy asked, "you think we could stop this thing now"

"that's a great idea" Natsu called out

"No" brain said "I never thought," he said as he looked into the sky "I would lose like this" Brain said"please midnight, you mustn't fall, you are our only hope, to keep him at bay" Brain said before passing out soon another one of his tattoos disappeared"

"hey" Gray called out "is it me, or did one his black lines disappear"

"Gray," Lucy said, "I think you're just trying to scare me," Lucy told him "and it's totally working"

"Hey guys" a voice called out the group looked over ee Wendy and Carla running up to them

"oh it's Wendy," Lucy said

"just as I thought," Carla said" only those hooligans could cause such a ruckus

"we're in big trouble," Wendy said as she ran up to them, "I think this thing is heading towards my guildhall," she said

"don't worry," Gray told her as she looked down Wendy backed up in shock as she saw Brain out cold on the ground "and his buddy the snake charmer is over there" Gray pointed to where Cobra lied Cubellios long gone

"from what we could gather," Lucy told her "this Brain guy was the one controlling Nirvana, so it should stop any minute"

"it doesn't sit well with me," Carla said"did you ever figure out why he targeted our guild "

"No," Gray told her, "I think its because that's what villains do," he told her as she walked off

Jura starred at Bran his last words still lingering in his mind "I still have some lingering concerns" Jura said"but the worst is over"

"I don't think so" Natsu called out as the group looked over to him "can we please get off this thing now though," he asked

"oh you poor guy," Wendy said getting Gray and Lucy's attention "were you poisoned," he asked to where Gray and Lucy shook their heads

"and what's your problem tomcat," Carla asked "don't tell me you're too weak to stand"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard stood over Midnight taking in his victory "while I sleep I have many dreams" a voice called out "and I know you do to" Midnight said as he started to stand up "and nightmares

"what," Richard asked before he was struck with a large blast as Midnight's wounds disappeared he smiled as Richard attempted to move

"I am invulnerable to magic," Midnight said "my master's power is strong," midnight said "but mine trumps his in every way"

As Richard fell he thought of his prayer 'my little brother, how I wished I could gaze upon your face, on more time' he said as he hit the ground

and so the fifth prayer falls" Brain said as he lay on the ground "hear me. midnight, my prayer is for your strength"

* * *

on top of the tower Jura, Gray and Lucy looked around "damn it" Gray muttered "you'd think there'd be a control panel or something up here" as Jura gritted his teeth in anger "I was positive once we stopped Brain this thing would stop"

"and now he's out cold, so we can't ask him," Lucy said

while they did that Wendy looked over Natsu who was still feeling his motion sickness due to Nirvana moving "what do you think we do" Wendy asked "I cured all the poison, but he's still sick"

"Natus and vehicles have never mixed too well" Happy informed the girl "it been a problem for him for years"

"that's pathic" Carla mentioned

"it's motion sickness," Wendy asked ignoring her friend's inconsiderate remark

"always" Happy replied

"hmm" Wendy smiled as she placed her hands on his head "then I'll have to apply a spell that will restore his sense of balance," she said as her body glowed "{troia}"

within seconds Natsu felt his stomach calm down he then shot straight up letting out a loud burp and scream "that" Natsu then tried to catch his breath as he looked around "I feel great" he shouted

"I'm glad," Wendy said smiling as Natsu jumped around before he landed in front of her

"Thanks, kiddo," Natsu said hugging her noticing her scarred expression he patted her on the head "they don't worry," he told her " they won't hurt your guild, promise," Natsu said which made the girl smile he didn't know why but seeing her smile made him a little happier

covering the conversation Lucy smiled "well at least we solved Natsu's motion sickness" she joked to which no one laughed

"if this thing is still moving," Carla said "we need to figure out why," she said "if that's the case this thing could be programmed to fire to

"you think they put it in autopilot," Gray asked

"if that's the case," Wendy said as she approached the group with Natsu "then my guilds doomed," Wendy said

"don't worry," Natsu said "Will protect your guild," Natsu said " we owe it to ya" it wasn't often he defends a guild, but he was willing to put aside his bitter judgment for the sake of the little girl behind him cause to her that was the only home she had "will save your guild I promise"

Midnight smiled as he walked away from Richard "as long as I'm standing " he said to himself"

"Nirvana will not be stopped"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **And that's it as far as episodes go this one wasn't my favorite as the fight between Jura and Brain wasn't very long, we don't really get to see Jura in action until later in the series but this was a nice tease, but as always I'll leave up to you like it, hate, don't care, tell me in the comments and we can get a conversation going**

 **Happy: Hey guys what do think it means to be strong**

 **Natsu: to be able to keep going after a good beatdown**

 **Lucy: showing your emotions**

 **Erza: able to lift heavy objects**

 **Gray: that's interesting**

 **Next time: Erza vs Midnight: hope**

 **Happy: I think Natsu and Lucy were a little closer**

 **Erza: what do you mean**

 **Happy: I mean not as close as you Erza hahaha**

 **Natsu: nice save there buddy**


	63. Erza vs Midnight: hope

**Hey, guys, a second update of the day and this will be the last one for the day. I'll try to get a few more out tomorrow, but we'll have to see how that goes. in any case, I want to be done with this arc by at least Wednesday or Thursday and staring the next two arcs. so like, comment all that stuff and now on to the real fun**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: we finally did it we managed to stop brain**

 **Gray: what's with all this we stuff, pops took him out solo**

 **Lucy: let's focus on the important stuff, like how Nirvana is still moving**

 **Erza: we need to keep hope in our hearts**

* * *

Inside the beloved guild, the Wendy and Carla call home we find Cait shelter in a frenzy worrying about the reactivation of Nirvana someone rushed in and explained it to their master Roubaul

"I don't believe it"

"the alliance failed us"

"calm down," Roubaul told them as poured a dring into a glass only to dring from the bottle confusing the entire guild

"why poor a glass if you're going to drink it like that" somone asked "anyway, please tell us what we should do master," he asked "Nirvana is on its way here as we speak"

"What," he asked forgetting to swallow his drink "that infernal thing is coming here," he said as his guildmates told him to speak "Niravan has set its gaze upon us," Roubaul said

"if the coalition failed somone asked "what do you think happened to Wendy and Carla"

"I don't think we want to know" Roubaul then said something but it was drowned up by his drink "drink or talk" the guild shouted at him as he wiped his beard clean

"Worry not, my friends," Roubaul told them "I'm sure our comrades are fine," he told them smiling "nabra," he said "the light will guide us through this and conquer all" he shouted "nabra" he smiled knowing that Wendy and Carla would return safely to their guild and would bring with them good news. news that has been a long time coming

"for as long as I've known you," somone said"I still don't know what nabra means," he said as people started to worry asking if they should evacuate the village or if they should put up a magic barrier as Roubaul frowned at all this. before he let out a shout

"you fools," he told them "have you forgotten the wizards, who are risking their lives to stop it's destructive advance" Roubaultold them "we mustn't dishonor them by running away" a few mumer were heard as the entire guild agreed as Roubaul sat his drink down "I know it's hard to keep faith with the face of fear, perhaps, the time has come, we knew our transgressions would catch up to use one day"

* * *

 **Erza vs Midnight: hope**

* * *

As Nirvana continued it's march Natsu and the rest of the remaining coalition stood atop the tower "so if theirs no way to control it, how are going to stop this thing" Happy asked

"destroy it," Natsu asked

"leave it to us to destroy a city right," Lucy said

"not to sound pessimistic but" Gray looked over the horizon "that's a pretty tall order" eh shouted 'even if we had all of Magnolia it would take to long," he told them " we need to find another way," he said to which Jura nodded his head

"mabey we could ask Brain," Jura said

"I doubt that brute would tell us anything," Carla said

"if he won't then mabey Jellal" Wendy whispered she then remembered how Natsu reacted when he saw Jellal it didn't take much to know that he had a history with like she did. what it was she didn't know but she could tell he hated him

"hey you have an idea," Gray asked

"Well kinda," Wendy said"don't worry I'll do my best to find it," she said as she ran off leaving a very confused Gray and Lucy behind as Carla flew after her trying to keep up with the girl

"my friends" a voice called "can you hear me," it asked

"you guys hear that," Lucy asked "or am I going nuts"

"No I heard it too," Natsu said

"it is I," the voice said "the wizard you call hoteye"

"Richard," Jura asked "did you beat Midnight"

"I'm afraid my magic power wasn't enough," Richard said "but you need not worry yourself with my rescue," he told them "you need to find and work together to stop midnight." he told them "only then will Nirvana truly be stopped"

"So we can stop this thing without having to destroy it all" Gray said

"he's directly below you" Richard explained "just outside of the royal throne" Richard informed them "do not underestimate his power

"aww yeah" Natsu called out "I'm all fired up now," Natsu said "we're coming for you sleepy head" Natsu called out

"come on," Happy told him "I know you can do better than that"

"fine" Natsu said "how about sir snore's a lot"

when they did that Brain smiled at his ruse and continued "be careful my friends, I leave it to you, my faithful comrades" he said before passing out his trap set in motion he internally smiled hoping all would end well and he would not be released onto the world again 'you may have bested me, but it will come at a price'

As Natsu reached the bottom floor he ran up to the door and pulled it open as a bright light shined in his face "aw shit" he muttered as Jura shouted for them to get down a loud explosion could be heard over the surface of the city

* * *

"what was that" Erza asked

"my master can be so unfair sometimes" a voice called out the part turned to see Midnight standing in front of them "he took a big chunk out of my fun, and left me with scraps" Midnight began to walk forward smiling "now, since your the last of my prey, please make it interesting for me"

Jellal stood in front of Erza "stau back" he told her "he's mine" he said

"Jellal," Erza said "you can't" as Midnight came to a stop and smiled it was the other apprentice the one Brain had always bragged about this put a smile on his face

back in the tower, the smoke from the explosion started to clear up as Natsu came to "you guys okay" he asked

"would keep it down," Gray told him "I'm trying to sleep here"

"Aye"

"I can't believe this" Lucy said "we're Fairy tail, we beat phantom lord for christ sake, and we fell a dumb trick like this," she said disappointed at the situation she and her team found herself in as she sat up Lucy hit her head on a rock

"and we're also dumb enough to get buried alive," Gray said "we take this shame to our graves," he said

"wait where's Jura," Lucy asked as Natsu burst through the rock and to his surprise Jura was in front of them blocking the attack it reminded him f Simon almost

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"oh no," Natsu said "you risked your life" Natsu muttered

"to save us" Lucy finished

Jura let out a huff of breath as he turned to face them "the bravery all of you hold" he said "it is one the many reasons I chose you for this," Jura told them "it brings me great pleasure, to know that you're still alive" he said as he fell to the ground

"no pops" Gray called out

"don't go like this"

"Jura!"

* * *

Wendy and Carla flew over the city of Nirvana "we need to find him" she said "and quick" Wendy told her "it's possibly the only way to stop Nirvana"

"We need to land soon child," Carla told her "or I'm liable to lose my grip"

"Oh I'm sorry," Wendy told her "I wasn't paying attention," Wendy told her friend "we can continue the search on foot," she told Carla as the cat landed her on the ground "if I'm being honest, I'm kinda nervous about finding him" she said"he has a different scent, then the last time I saw him"

"we can't let that distract us from our mission," Carla told her "if we can find we can probably stop Nirvana," she told her as the girl nodded and the pair ran off

'Jellal' Wendy said to herself 'I feel as if you've forgotten me' Wendy said 'but I haven't forgotten about you' she said to herself 'you've been in my thoughts ever since we parted ways, I hope you're okay'

Jellal stood off with Midnight as he fired a magic blast at the wizard as he didn't move it simply cured around him "what, how could I miss at such close range" Jellal said as he fell to the ground

"please Jellal," Erza said " your in no condition to fight, let me take care of him" Jellal put his hand out telling her to stay back he looked back at Midnight whose grin only grew

"well," he said"I'm waiting"

Jellal then fired multiple shots at Midnight and they all swerved around him created large explosions

Midnight smiled then waved his hand before he could react Jellal was thrust in the air and slammed into the ground shocking Erza as Midnight had overpowered him so easily "this is boring." Midnight said, "you're the all mighty Jellal I keep hearing about from master." Midnight smiled as Jellal struggled to get up "talk about a waste of time." Midnight then turned his gaze onto Erza who was still in shock at Jellal defeat

"memory or not" Erza wondered "he shouldn't have gone down so easily," Erza said 'the magic circle must have taken more of his power than he thought"

Midnight smiled as Jellal tried to stand up "what a nice surprise" MIdnghit told the man "let's see how much pain your willing to endure" before he could move he felt a swing of Erza's sword which he dodged easily as they looked into each other's eyes midnight smiled as Erza landed

* * *

 **[##Hagane no Hakunetsusen ost##]**

* * *

"if your so eager to have your turn" Midnight mussed "who am I to stop you," he said with a large smile on his face

"how," Erza said as she jumped back "my swords didn't even touch him" she then pulled out another sword and slashed at him again only to miss as he blasted her back

"No Erza" Jellal said"he's too dangerous" as he said this Erza armor twisted and wrapped around her

"how," she said as it continued to surround her

"let her go," Jellal told Midnight who only smiled as Erza struggled she focused on Midnight her armor started to glow until she broke free causing it to disappear her heavens wheel armor appearing in its place shocking Midnight

"now I get it," Erza said as she readied her armor "you use reflector magic," she said to which Midnight smiled

"yes," Midnight said "my magic allows me to control my opponents completing controlling their magic," he told her "besides giving me a flawless defense my magic allows me to dominate my opponents, even light itself bends to my will" Midnight bragged

"could such power exist," Jellal asked

"every opponent has there flaw," Erza told him "I will be your end" she shouted as she charged him

"that's right," Midnight said "rush towards your doom," he said "I can't wait to see your face as I twist your body apart

* * *

meanwhile at the tower, Lucy and Gray looked over Jura who was badly injured from the explosion "hang in their pops" Gray said "we need to find him some help"

Natsu was beyond furious he should have smelt the bomb before it went off, he was too much in a rush if only he "pathetic" a voice called out causing the group to look around "Brain used the last of his magic power to create his trap, and only one of you fell to it" the voice called again

"whose there," Gray asked

"look there" Happy called out from the mist Bains staff appeared at the wizards shocking all of them

"Brain was a pitiful leader," it said as it approached the group "but as long as Midnight stands, we will be victories," he said as he approached the group which had both scarred and confused them on the account of well, they were sick of magical objects trying to kill them " but since he's busy at the moment, I'll have to deal with you myself"

"the canes talking to me" Happy shouted

"being a talking cat, I would think you wouldn't be so surprised," Lucy told him to which Happy agreed

the staff started to laugh as the group backed up "that's the same staff brain carried around" Gray said

"I'm scared now" Lucy sad backing up behind him

Before the staff could finish Natsu had grabbed it started slamming it on the ground "shut up I already have a splitting headache thanks to your boss, and your laugh isn't helping" Natsu told it as he slammed it on the ground repeatedly "now tell me how to stop this thing you stupid piece of driftwood

"how dare you insult my family legacy" the staff shouted "I come from a long line of proud cedar, so show some respect," he told the dragonslayer "before you, is the venerated seventh member of the oracion seis" the staff said "emerged from his slumber to destroy you all-" before the staff could finshNatsu contuied to hit on the ground

"wait," Lucy said, "I thought their oracion seis meant six demons," Lucy said "right"

"Lucy is right for a change," Happy said "oracion seis is a guild of six members and-" Happy stopped for a moment "oh wait"

"Yeah," Lucy said "and don't think I missed that for a change part ya blue furball"

"doesn't matter how many members there are," Gray said "a cane is talking about kicking our buts"

"well, at least it can't really do that" Happy told Gray

the staff then broke out Natsu' grasp before staring at him "uncivilized neanderthal" it shouted before levitating away " it won't be long until their guild is in our sights" the staff said "then we can begin to cleanse this world of refuse"

"you mean," Lucy said in shock" were already near Wendy and Carla's guild"

"Indeed we are" the staff went on "once they're stuffed out, we can truly begin our crusade of darkness"

* * *

"Now dance my swords" Erza shouted as she shot as many swords as she could at Midnight as they all bounced off

"you could fire a thousand swords, but they still wouldn't hut me," he told her " as he sent them back to Erza she managed to deflect them all sending a large shockwave throughout the air Midnight smiled as Erza let out a huff of air he could tell she was getting tired he then waved his hand as Erza swords landed all around him causing her armor to wrap around she let out a scream as Midnight licked his lips "nothing wets my appetite like the sound of my victims scream" Midnight said as Erza threw her last sword at him he tilted his head dodging the attack "impressive but fatal {sprial pain}" a gust of wind surrounded Erza as she let out a scream of pain

"no Erza" Jellal called out as Erza hit the ground

"Finished already," Midnight said "get up," Midnight said "I need entertainment, at least until we reach cait shelter"

"what's this cait shelter," Jellal asked standing up

"Our first target of course," Midnight told him

"and what earned them that honor," he asked

"an excellent question," Midnight told him "long ago a peaceful tribe had created Nirvana," Midnight told them "but the weapon they created, was far more destructive than the war they sought to end" Midnight explained "so they sealed it away, hoping that it never fell into anyone's hands, they were so afraid of it, they swore to watch over it" Midnight said "and their decedents have takin on that task forming the guild you know today as cait shelter" Midnight revealed shocking Jellal

meanwhile, Brain's staff had told Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy the same story "they are the only ones capable of sealing Nirvana up again" it told them "and therefore the Nirvits bloodline must end"

"you'd have to be insane to let this power go to waste," Midnight told Jellal "we will use this weapon," Midnight said "we will use Nirvana to send to the world into sweet chaos, starting with cait shelter" Midnight said laughing "the Nirvits wanted to stay neutral, so will turn their hearts black and they'll slaughter each other" Midnight laughed "what a glorious lullaby it will be"

"heatless monster" Jellal called out which made Midnight chuckle a bit "stop with the goodie act," Midnight said "your hearts so black, mine shines next to yours," Midnight said "one might say, you're the very embodiment of darkness"

"you lie," Jellal told him

"be proud of what you've done," Midnight told him "you forced children into labor, murder one of your friends and even tried to kill poor Erza in your quest for power," Midnight told him "do you know how many people you brought sorrow on" midnight said "they fear you, tremble at the mere mention of your name" MIdnight went on as Jella tried to back away "an entire ocean of tears was shed because of the pain you caused"

"I" Jelal didn't know how to react was he that bad a person, "couldn't" was all he managed to utter out as Midnight tower over him Erza still on the ground

"you inspire me," Midnight said which got a shock out of Jellal "so why don't you join us," he said reaching his hand out "you are destined, to become the newest member of the oracion seis"

* * *

 **[##Seigi no Chikara Ost ##]**

* * *

both men stopped when the heard Erza stood up bruised and beaten she struggled to her feet "don't listen to him" she told Jellal " more light shines from your heart" Erza told him as she thought of how Jellal inspired them when they were slaves in the tower of heaven

"Erza" Jellal whispered as Erza body glowed as she changed into her Robe of Yūen which looked like a revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Ezra's chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides.

Jellal smiled as he remembered what Erza had told him earlier how his hope would lead him into the light "that's what makes you so strong isn't it" he said

Midnight smiled as he turned to face her "looks like I'm getting a real fight after all" Midnight smiled as a look of happiness grew on his face "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart"

grabbing her spear Erza pointed at Midnight "I swear on the sacred blade I wield" Erza told him "I will end this chaos" she said

"and your life"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **not the typical vs chapter but I felt it was appropriate the title of the chapter. as this does happen a lot later on in the series that and it well I just really like how it sounded in my head. the topic of words and stuff truly a wonderful moment for our favorite sword-wielding heroine. anyway read and comment what you think and I will see you tomorrow when I get to typing later**

 **Happy: of course the strongest gut pops up after your all worn out**

 **Natsu: don't act like that buddy**

 **Happy: I'm just saying, it seems like we're back to square one**

 **Gray: it's just one more guy can't get any worse**

 **Lucy: please tell me he didn't just say that**

 **Next time: Zero**

 **Natsu: dude that's bad luck**

 **Gray: come on that's a wives tale**

 **Happy: I'm with Natsu on this one**

 **Gray: scary cats**

 **Happy: hey**


	64. Zero

**Hey, fairy tail fans whose ready for the next exciting chapter of a fairy tail re-told. hopefully, this is one of three chapters you'll be reading today as I'm planning to try and get three out before today is over. don't take my word for it though as anything could happen throughout the day. now let's get started shall we**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: the leader of the oracion seis went down**

 **Natsu: and now there is only one member left**

 **Midnight: your dreaming**

 **Erza: the light inside burns brighter than ever before**

 **Midnight: keep on dreaming**

* * *

 **[##released power##]**

* * *

Midnight smiled as he faced off against Erza who was wearing her Robe of Yūen causing the man smiled "looks like I'm getting my real fight after all" Midnight said "I'm going to enjoy destroying you"

"I swear on this sacred blade I wield," Erza told him "I will end this chaos, and your life as well"

"Nirvana marches ever closer to our target" Brains staff told them "we cannot be stopped, soon this will be the end for cait shelter"

"Come Erza" Midnight asked " I want to see your strength with my own eyes" Midnight smiled "but if you think you can land a hit on me, you must be dreaming," he told as Jellal attempted to stand up

"you don't stand a chance against his reflector magic" Jellal tried to warn her "you saw what it could do" he muttered "it will turn your own attack against you in an instant"

Erza smiled at her old friend before she charged into her battle with Midnight.

* * *

 **Zero**

* * *

In a flash, Erza slashed her blade at Midnight only for the attack to phase through him sending a shock wave behind him "you could be the fastest person alive, but you won't break my reflector" Midnight told her as Erza continued her attack he was about to say something else when he felt Erza punch his stomach sending him flying into wall "how, you... you hit me"

standing Erza put up two fingers "there are two," she told him "two crucial weakness in your defense magic" she reveals shocking both Midnight and Jellal at how quickly she figured that out

"amazing" Jellal said to himself "she figured that out is such a short time," Jellal said impressed

"while you can manipulate, weapons," Erza told him "you cannot affect the human body if so you have attacked my body rather than my armor," Erza told him as Midnight growled "isn't that right"

"mabey," Midnight said standing up "but what does it matter," he said as he then used his magic to make Erza's Robe of Yūen wrap around her "I can use all those lovely clothes you wear to squeeze you till you pop," he told her. Erza however, didn't flinch she remained calm which confused Midnight.

"that's one weakness," Erza said as she made multiple swords appear above Midnight which confused Jellal 'wait no matter how many swords you throw you can't hit him' he thought as Midngt looked in fright as the swords rained from the sky MIdnght jumped out of the way sending him flying back "earlier, when I threw my sword you dodged ti instead of changing it path" Erza asked as Midnight stood up "it's cause you can only control one space at a time, either yourself or your opponents, leaving you completely vulnerable while attacking me"

"she figured all that out," Jellal asked"she truly is amazing as they say"

"and once more," Erza told her "this my Robe of Yūen which is the most flexible out my collection of armors she said as she broke free "making me immune to your spell" she smiled as she pulled back her spear "I guess you consider this a third a weakness"

"No" Midnight cried out "No it's late" he screamed as Erza smiled

"this battle is over," she told him to which he laughed

"not what I meant," Midnight told them "you missed the chance to let me beat you before midnight," he told them "you just lost your chance to rest in peace" as he said that a large bell was heard confusing Era and Jellal

"what's that" Erza asked

"sounds like a bell" Jellal told her

"that's right," Midnight said"tolling the midnight hour, and when the clock strike midnight, my power, hit their terrifying peak" Midnight shouted as the sky turned red and he turned into a large monster towering over Erza he then made a magic blast which Era tried to strike but was blasted away by

"what is this" Jellal asked "it's not a takeover," he said"it's something I've never felt before" as Midnight turned his gaze towards him

"Jellal," he said as he picked him up "your reign was based on lies," he told them "there was no freedom, in the tower of heaven," he told him "even after the uprising, I was too afraid to sleep at night"

"what" Erza asked "how do you" she then remembered when she was facing off against Cobra how he asked if she was there ' you were at the tower of heaven" Erza now remembered seeing people that looked like the members of the oracion seis, but younger "you were all there weren't you, at the tower of heaven"

"don't be so smug Erza" Midnight shouted "you're just as guilty as Jellal, after the uprising you turned your back and ran," Midnight told her "for all those years, and now your reunited with him, your both the same" he told her as Erza attempted to slash him only for his body to disappear and for her to see her blade going through Simon

"No" Erza muttered "I, didn't want to," she said thinking of she left all those people suffering in the tower of heaven she slashed again only this time it was grandpa rob "no"

"you did it again," Midnight said from behind her she attempted to attack him again only to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy falling to the ground "you're a monster Erza," he told her "you bring nothing but pain and misery wherever you go"

she attacked again only this time to see Jellal in front her "he was a monster, he hurt your friends, and took one away from you" Midnight said "and you still believe there is good in him" Erza tried to attack him again only for Midnight to hit her back "this is only the beginning, the midnight hour is still young" Midnight shouted until a single slash was heard all the red had vanished replaced by the night sky everything was how it was as Jellal stood up he saw Erza one eye closed and Midnight having been struck

"how" Jellal wondered as Midnight started to fall to the ground "only a moment ago, he was a towering monster" as MIdnight looked in horror at Erza who stood and faced him

"I must say," she told him "your Illusion magic is impressive," she said smiling "however, it doesn't work on me," Erza said revealing her artificial eye

"what," Midnight asked

"an Illusion," Jellal said "but it seemed so real"

* * *

 **[##Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii Ost##]**

* * *

"No," Midnight said as tears began to run down his face" but I'm the ultimate one," he said, "the strongest member of the oracion seis, even better than Brain" Midnight said "I was supposed to be the greatest wizard that ever lived" as he stared into the sky he smiled 'my one true wish, my prayer, was to one day, find nice and quiet place, so I may finally get some sleep"

"So this who Erza truly is," Jellal said

"if truly wish to be strong," Erza told him "you must first find out what makes you weak," Erza said "and more importantly, live with an open heart"

* * *

In the tower Natsu was thrown into a wall by Brain's staff while Gray jumped on the side"Natsu" he shouted as he looked at the stick "I can't believe this is happening" he then charged the staff only for to ram him in the gut

"are they really getting beat up by a staff" Lucy moaned as Happy tried to hold back his laughter

"got ya" Natsu called out

"good" Gray called out "now that we got this clown where we want him lets" Gray interrupted when the staff headbutted him again "keep that thing still" he shouted at Natsu

"you try dodging slow poke" as the two broke into a fight Lucy and Happy sighed this was bound to happen eventually brains staff then looked at Lucy which scarred her

"why do I always get the creepy stares" Lucy muttered "once again my beauty is a curse on my person"

letting out a sigh the staff turned around "I'm sorry I thought there was a woman here, but it's just a girl"

"what"

"Now" Natsu shouted

"get him" Gray finished only for the pair to be knocked down again

"kids" the staff moaned " you flaunt your body's all you want but this is where it gets you"

"Looks like someone has some age issues" Lucy moaned as the staff came to a stop "the truth hurts doesn't it"

"oh no" it muttered this cant be as he saw Midnight had fallen "they all have fallen," he said dropping his crystal ball "the horror, that awaits us is much worse" he muttered "the great one is coming"

"what," Natsu asked

"who's coming"

"I bet whoever this great one is" Happy said "it's not going to be so great for us"

outside the Final tattoo on brains face disappeared as a bright light flashed around him as he opened his eyes as they turned blood red his skin turning pale as he started to stand up

"it's brain" the staff muttered

"that guy," Gray asked "the old bald bruiser put him down already," Gray said

"I'm aware of that" it replied "but what you don't know is that there is another personality lurking inside him," the staff told them "you've met the outer one Brain, the calm fame loving side" it explained "then there's him, he loves nothing but destruction" the staff muttered "they call him Zero"

"Brain was bad enough" Lucy muttered

"this one's worse" Happy said

"he has an unquenchable thirst for power followed by a thirst for destruction," the staff told them "but Brain was able to seal him away using six magic seals"

"the oracion seis" Gray muttered

"yes" the staff answer "bound together by body link magic" the staff explained "and no that they've all been defeated, Zero is now free to roam the land again, destroying anyone unfortunate enough to stand in his path" an explosion was heard behind them as Natsu and Gray got ready for a fight

from the smoke, a figure appeared "master Zero" the staff said" I humbly welcome your return" it said as he slammed its face on the ground"

"it's been far too long, Klodoa" Zero said "things must have taken a turn for the worst "even Midnight fell in battle "

"Forgive me, master," the staff known as Klodoa asked

"I'm not angry" Zero muttered "it's been fat to long since I've had a body" Zero mussed "this flesh, this power" Zero let out a laugh "how I've longed for it" Zero shed brains clothes as he changed into a green uniform as Natsu and Gray backed up from the power he was giving off a green aura surrounding him "you scum" Brain muttered "you destroyed my guild, and as it's master I must have revenge"

"what" Lucy muttered "he's the true master of the oracion seis," Lucy asked

"I guess so," Happy told her

"you feeling fired up Natsu," Gray asked

"you bet," Natsu said "this guy has some crazy magic power, we need to take him down and fast"

"Yes" Zero muttered "I'll start with the bald one" Zero muttered "he was the one who harmed this body while Brain was in charge of it" he then fired an attack at the unconscious Jura while Gray jumped in the way with a {Ice make: shield}

"you'd really attack someone who doesn't move," Gray asked "you're a coward" Gray shouted at him

"spare me," Zero said as he blasted through Gray's shield knocking the pair back "I take admirable pleasure in destroying many things that do not move, why would he be an exception"

"that's it" Natsu shouted as she charged Zero the two clashed magic creating a powerful shockwave "now burn" Natsu shouted as he moved er tapped him with his finger sending him into a wall

"okay," Happy said clinging onto Lucy's leg "now I'm scared"

"I" Lucy muttered "I can't move," Lucy said as Zero sat his gaze on her "it's like my feet are glued into the ground," Lucy said as Zero sent a blast towards her creating a large explosion in the process leaving her and Natsu and Gray even Happy on the ground defeated as Zero towered over them Klodoa not wanting to meet their fate congratulated him

"not quite the decisive blow" Zero said "these vermin, are still breathing," he said which shocked Klodoa "I must destroy all things"

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

Elsewhere Erza felt a ping from her mark clutching she wondered what it meant 'I hope Natsu and the others are okay' she said they were connected through this and ti normally meant something. behind her Jella had come to a stop "think you can go on" Erza asked

"Yeah," Jellal said "don't worry about me," he said

"I'm sorry," Erza told him "I'm so concerned with stopping Nirvana, that I'm taking you into account," Erza said "your body hurt and your magic energy has been wasted in battle"

"I'm fine Erza," Jellal told her "I unleashed Nirvana onto the world, I will make things right"

"I know," Erza said as she looked into the sky "it's just" she let out a sigh "how long will we have to fight the never-ending battle" Erza wondered "will there ever be a moment in our lives where we know what peace is" she wondered

meanwhile, Wendy continued to Look for Jellal as Carla had landed her again "I'm sorry about pushing you" Wendy told her

"its fine child," Carla told her she looked over the city "it's like looking for a needle in a haystack" she muttered "why does this city have to be so sparling "

"those mountains look familiar," Wendy said "we're running out of time," Wendy said "I'm getting scared, what do we do if can't find him"

"you can start by focusing on your goals," Carla told her " do you want to catch up to Jellal, or see if he can stop Nirvana chase two mice and you come with none"

"your right" Wendy said "we can't let our guild get destroyed," Wendy said "I know what I have to do"

smiling Carla nodded "then focus your mind on that" Carla said "the rest will come later"

"right," Wendy said "the only thing that matters is stopping this thing in its tracks"

* * *

Nirvana rose over the mountains cait shelter was know in range "there it is master Zero" Klodoa said " out number one target" the floating staff said "the only ones with the power to stop Nirvana"

"what utter nonsense," Zero said

"what master" before Klodoa could continue a blast had knocked him down and Zero proceeded to crush destroying him

"I crave destruction" Zero muttered "I need no reason," he said as Nirvana started to charge up " all things must fall by my hand!" he shouted "now Nirvana," he said

"Fire"

* * *

 **TO be continued**

 **will our remaining heroes be able to stop the mad Zero's quest for destruction? will Wendy find the answers she's so desperately searching for? will this be the end of the cait shelter guild the last indent guild in Fiore find out next time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: hey Natsu**

 **Natsu: yeah little buddy**

 **Happy: I can't believe these people are always copying me**

 **Natsu: I guess you're a trendsetter**

 **Erza: you'll always be special to us Happy**

 **Happy: really**

 **Next time: bonds**

 **Natsu: I guess but I mean the flying snake was cool**

 **Happy: come on Natsu**

 **Natsu: what**

 **Gray: it was though**

 **Happy: not you too Gray**


	65. Bonds

**Hey, my fairy tail friends and once again here I am with the existing intros you love so much second chapter of the day. who doesn't love multiple chapters on the same day no matter how soul-crushing it is and if you're lucky I might post another one if you're lucky and if I'm feeling generous**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: we did it we managed to beat all the oracion seis**

 **Lucy: but we were stopped in our tracks when the real leader Zero popped up and wiped the floor with up**

 **Wendy: we need to hurry and save my guild**

* * *

Wendy ran through the abandoned city of Nirvana as she made a turn she a flash of red hair "is that Erza" Cala asked as Erza was kneeling on the side helping out Jellal as the two ran over Erza had noticed their presence along with Jellal

"I found you" Wendy screamed as she ran up to the scarlet-haired women smiling Erza greeted her

"well look who it is," Erza said " I'm glad you to are alright," Erza told her as Wendy focused on Jellal "it's good to see you" the little girl muttered to him

"do I know you," Jellal asked

"I knew it," Wendy said to herself 'he doesn't remember me'

"don't take it personally," Erza told her "he doesn't seem to remember either of us" she revealed

"he lost his memory" Wendy muttered "I see, so that's why"

* * *

 **Bonds**

* * *

"Your name is Wendy Marvel," Jellal asked "I'm sorry but I don't know you," he said as Wendy frowned

"you lost your memory," Carla asked "if that's the case you don't know how to stop Nirvana do you," Carla asked in concern

"No, I tried," Jella told her but stopped and looked to the ground "my self-destruction magic failed," Jellal said "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do" he reveals

"no," Carla said" we can't give up on our comrades, there has to be something else we can do" Nirvana then came to a halting stop causing them to move "what was that," Carla asked as NIrvan began to charge

at cait shelter, the entire guild had run into the guild hall as members clutched to there master who closed his eyes "accepting that this was his fate"I ask that you remain calm"Roubaul, told them "our time has come"

Zero smiled as he stood in the chamber where Nirvana was about to fire "now destroy all things" he shouted as Nirvana continued to charge

Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Carla starred in horror as the Lacrima started to charge is cannon

"we're too late," Erza said in shock "he's going to fire Nirvana"

"No," Wendy said "please don't!" she screamed as Nirvana fired soon a bright flash of light shined and struck Nirvana causing it to miss "what" Zero shouted as a few explosions flashed over Nirvana causing the ancient city to rumble

"what was that" Zero shouted as he ran outside

* * *

 **[## blue pegasus theme##]**

* * *

Looking up Erza and Wendy's eyes widened in shock as they saw the magic bomber Cristina flying above them "them magic bomber saves the day" Erza said as Wendy smiled her guide was safe

"is it an ally," Jellal asked

"is anyone out there" a voice called "somone please respond" it was Hibiki calling over his telepathy magic he and Eve where in the hall of Cristina

"I know that voice, Hibiki" Erza called

"good to hear from you Erza," Hibiki said "and Wendy to"

"in case you were wondering" a voice called it was Ichyea he was on the ground still trapped "I'm alive but not quite well"

"master Ichyea good to hear it," Hibiki said

"I thought I'd never see the magic bomber again," Carla said "especially not after the oracion seis shot her down," Caral said remembering the even it was still fresh in her mind "how did you get it to fly again?" she asked

"hard work and lots of it," Hibiki told her "for a bunch of wizards who hardly know each other, we work well together," Hibiki said "Cristina lost one of her wings, so Lyons using his Ice make magic to replace it" Hibiki explained "on bow SHerry is combing her marionette magic with Rens air magic, and it was thanks to Eve that we were able to pull off that attack

"thank you," Carla told him

"I used some my ice" Eve managed out "to fuse some of the explosive lacrima's, but it wasn't enough," he said" and it took all I had" Eve then past out

"We need to stay strong" Ren shouted as Sherry let out a scream and Lyons Ice started to crack

"thank you," Wendy said

"as you can tell," Hibiki said" we're running low on magic power," he said "just getting this far was far was hard enough," he told them "but I do have some good news," he said "I finally found out how to stop Nirvana"

"please tell us," Erza asked him

"you know the four pillars we thought were legs earlier," Hibiki told them "well we were wrong," he said "their pipes sucking magic energy from the earth into six different lacrima" Hibiki explained to the four wizards "if they are destroyed simultaneously it should wreak havoc on Nirvana's system" Hibiki said "but we need to destroy them all at once"

"destroy six lacrima at once," Erza said "how are we going to do that," she asked him

"if I could," Hibiki told her "I'd maintain a telepathic link," Hibiki said "how about this I'll send each of you a timer," Hibiki said as he sent them a timer through his archive magic "you have to be precise," he told them as he balanced his stance trying not to fall over

"20 minutes," Wendy asked

"that's how long until Nirvana fires again," Hibiki told them

"we have to destroy six Lacrima," Erza said

"at once"

"man"

"if anyone can do it," Hibiki said "it's you"

Care to wager a bet" Zero said jumping in on Hibiki said

"who is that" Erza asked

"it's that creepy Brain guy," Wendy said "how did he hijack my telepathy"

"I am Zero, Brain is no more" Zero said"master of the oracion seis," he said "allow me to say I'm impressed," he said"you fooled me I never would have guessed there were others capable of archive magic like Brain," he told Hibiki

"that's must be how they found out about Nirvana," Hibiki said

* * *

 **[##oracion seis theme##]**

* * *

"Now head my warning wizards of light," Zero told them "I am going to destroy everything you hold dear," he told them laughing "I've already begun by destroying some of your allies," Zero told them "a fire wizard, an ice make wizard, and a celestial wizard" Zero let out a laugh "and even a cat"

"oh no," Erza said in shock that's why she felt nervous earlier her friends no her family was in danger, and she wasn't there "damn you" she shouted to which Zero laughed

"did I hear you say, you want to destroy all of Nirvana's lacrima" Zero said"well I'm standing in front of one" Zero said "and I have no plan on leaving" Zero told them "as long as I'm here, you won't be able to stop Nirvana in its tracks" he then cut the connection shocking Hibiki

Erza let out a growl of anger as Jella sighed "it's still possible to destroy all six lacrima" Jellal said "however, Erza is the only here who is strong enough to deal with Zero"

"excuse me" Carla shouted, "I think you're forgetting something," she told them "like basic math, you don't have enough wizards to attack all six"

"then that means," Wendy said in shock as she turned back "I can't help you," she said ashamed she couldn't help protect her guild

"we can't do it by ourselves," Erza said "is there anyone else out there"

"I'm at your service my dear honey," Ichyea told her "although I am a bit tied up right now," he said

"master Ichiya," Hibiki said as he fell down "damn it he muttered "we're running out of time, he told him we need three more"

"come on," Erza said "there has to be somone else"

ON Cristina Lyon s Ice wong shattered as the wizard fell back "dman it" he muttered "I'm out" he said on the bow, Sherry also fell from exhaustion causing Cristina to start to fall apart as the ship started to plummet to the ground

* * *

 **[## Tsubasa Aru Mono ost (I couldn't the one used for this scene if know what it is please say it in the comments pls thank you##]**

* * *

Lyon smiled "Gray" he muttered "you have to get up," he said "think of our master," he said "think of Ur, don't let her down," he told his fellow student "don't let these guys get the best of you" he called out to Gray "your better than that"

Sherry smiled as she was being held in Rens' arms "you know Lucy" she said "I always hated you, you think your so cute" she said "you know you'll never compare to me" she said" but I can say you always give it your all" Sherry sad tears forming in her eyes "I didn't think I would care if you died, but right now I need to hear you" Sherry said "please don't die on me"

On the ground, Wendy frowned"Natsu" she whispered "you promised me" she said"you never go back on your word" she said tears forming in her eyes "please get up" she cried "I need you please get up" Wendy said hearing the girls please Erza clutched her arm

"my friends," Erza said" my family, right now, we cannot afford to lose," she said "there's too much at stake" Erza let a tear slip as she wiped away "please I need you," she said "stand up fairy tail" she screamed

hearing those words Natsu started moving followed by Lucy and Gray soon Happy was starting to get up again

"if you can hear us please responded," Hibikik asked

Natsu slammed his fist in the ground as Lucy leaned on a rock and Gray sat on his knees "yeah" he muttered "we hear you" he said which got Wendy's attention as the girl let on a smile

"destroy all six lacrima," Gray said through breaths "at one time," he said making Lyon smile as he heard his fellow student was alive

"who's taking on Zero," Lucy said getting Sherry's attention "cause we want another crack at him, right boys," she said to which they nodded

"eighteen minutes left" Happy said which mad Erza smile they were all alive and still standing "we have to protect Wendy and Carla's guild" he shouted catching the white cats attention

"Tomcat" she whispered

"guys," Hibiki said "my telepathy is fading," he said"I uploading a map for each of you," he said" pick a number and make your way to the Lacrima," he said as Cristina contuied to fall apart

"sherry" Ren called out "you've pushed yourself too far," he said"you need to rest as she stared at him a light blush forming on her cheeks

* * *

 **[##Mahoukyou no Tabibito Ost##]**

* * *

"I'll take one," Natsu said intently

"I'll take two" Gray came in behind him

"guess I'll have three" Lucy 'please don't Zero be there"

"I'll take lacrima number four," Ichyia said"I can tell it is the closest to me thanks to its sweet perfume," he said

"you mean to cause you can see it on the map," Erza told him

"my sweet honey why do you make a fool out of me"

"I'll take number five then," Erza said before Jellal could Erza covered his mouth "and lacrima number six is covered looking at Jella she shook her "Natsu doesn't know about your situation yet, he still thinks you're the enemy," she told him as he nodded

"you alright Erza" Natsu called

"it's good to hear your voice," Lucy said

smiling "same to you," Erza said as she saw Cristina crash turning away Cara sigh ed

"we have the six wizards we need," Carla said "let's get the ball rolling"

"Alright guys" Happy said "we need to get moving," the blue cat said "and if you run into Zero take him down cause we'll be too busy destroying those lacrimas

Ichyia started moving "come on Ichyia," he said to himself "everybody' counting on me "I don't want to let my new comrades down," he said again as he started moving

In the chamber to Lacrima number one Natsu stumbled his way in their "fancy meeting you hear brat" a voice called out looking in front of him he saw Zero standing in front of his target "you come for a fight" he asked as a smile grew on Natsu' face as he stared at the man

Natsu smiled as he stood up "I wonder who will leave here alive" he told Zero "me or you"

* * *

"I'm betting Zero is in lacrima number one," Erza said getting Jellal and Wendy's attention

"that's where Natsu's going," Wendy said

"knowing him," Erza said "he picked it knowing Zero would be there, he has a nose like no other" Erza told the girl who grew a look of determination her face "

"then we should go help him," she said "if we work together than we could beat him"

Erza let out a chuckle "don't worry" she told her "he'll be fine, don't underestimate him" Erza said "he's stronger than he gives himself credit for" Erza told them "I have no doubt in my mind that Natsu can take Zero down for good"

"Natsu" Jellal muttered as Erza started to leave

"let's get to our post," Erza said " I have number five and you have number six" Jellal stumbled a bit causing Erza to look back "you okay," she asked

* * *

"I'm fine," Jellal said holding the side of his cheek he then turned to walk away "I'll get going," he said as he walked away he started to feel fire on his face as that name rang through his head "Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

 **[##Seirei Gassen Ost##]**

* * *

Natsu rushed Zero who managed to dodge all his attacks with relative ease as he came to the side he smiled "you much more agile than the last time we met" Brain said as he fired the Dark Capriccio " as you can see" he told the dragon slayer "I'm twice as strong as Brain" as he manipulated bean chasing after Natsu "you were wondering who would make it out alive" Brain teased "I think it's safe to say that it will be me"

"{Fire dragons: Iron fist}" Natsu shouted clashing with the piercing spell sending him back as he stood up out of breath

"I must say" Zero mussed "I'm surprised you could stop a piercing spell" Zero said but before he could move a blast of fire struck Natsu sending him back "who's there" Zero asked as he and Natsu saw Jellal standing in the entrance to the lacrima

"Jellal" Natsu shouted

"I see," Zero said "I take it your memory has returned," Zer asked as Natsu glared at him the man didn't move only smiling

"Yes"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Has Jellal gained his memory back? what does this mean for our heroes and Cait shelter? will Natsu be able to take down Zero in time before Nirvana fires again? find out in the next exciting episode of a fairy tail retold**

 **Erza: hey Natsu**

 **Natsu: yeah**

 **Erza: you remember what you did in the tower of heaven**

 **Natsu" a little why**

 **Erza: well what is it**

 **Natsu: that is a great question that I wish I had the answer to**

 **Next time: Dragon force**

 **Gray: so you have secret power and you don't even know what it is**

 **Natu: I mean it's not like I can go to a library and read about it**

 **Lucy: he got you there Gray**


	66. Dragon force

**howdy, fairy tail fans and here it is the last chapter for today until tomorrow where I will upload the final two. in case you were wondering I'm totally writing on overdrive right now so I apologize for any spelling errors that will probably see in this chapter. but in any case time for the best part of this arc Natsu vs Zero and with a few surprises in store for us as well**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: the trimens Lyon, and Sherry used the last of their magic energy to stop Nirvana from firing**

 **Natsu: and now we gotta take out the legs to permanently put the brakes on this thing**

 **Happy: Aye sir**

* * *

Natsu and friends have found themselves in the middle of an epic battle to stop the dark guild oracion seis from getting their hands on ancient and powerful magic called Nirvana, with the power to swap light and darkness. and now they along with the allied forces are on a race against the clock to stop the devasting weapon once and for all

In the chamber of Lacima, Number one Zero smiled as Jella stood over them "so I take it your memory has returned " Zero asked the man before him who lowered his hand his gaze never leaving that of Natsu

"Yes"

* * *

 **Dragon force**

* * *

In lacrima number two Gray had finally made to the center "damn" he managed out "it felt like the hallway was never-ending " looking around Gray let out a sigh of relief "no sign of master Zero" Gray said"about time I catch a break" he said to himself "but that means someone else is fighting that lunatic"

* * *

 **{##Jellal theme##]**

* * *

back in Lacrima number one Natsu and Jellal starred at each other countless emotions were going through the dragon slayer's head anger confusing sorrow he remembers all that JElla did and it made him angry "you shouldn't have come here" Natsu told him "Jellal" he shouted as he ran to the man

"stop," Jellal told him as he shot another blast of fire which Natsu shot absorbed

"you forget fire doesn't work on me" Natsu shouted

"yes I did" Jellal admitted"but thankfully I remembered just in time," he told him "only you can defeat Zero" Jellal sais shocking them both "correct me if I'm wrong," he said " but thanks to your magic doesn't the power of fire amplify your strength" Jellal asked

stopping Natsu looked around him "yeah but, why"

"liar" Zero said"judging on what you're saying, your memories have not returned," Zero said cutting Natsu off

"I didn't lie," Jellal said "only my memories of Natsu have returned," he said "I am determined to stop Nirvana," Jellal told Zero who had started facing him "if the rest of my memory comes back will not affect my goal," Jellal told Zero who shook his head

"but what happened to you," Natsu asked

"when I awoke" Jellal explained " I had no memory of who I was," Jellal said "I have no memory of how I acted, but it's apparent that I hurt you, and Erza and the rest of your friends" Jellal said"please let me make amends, let me help you save Wendy's guild" Jellal asked Natsu who simply punched him

"you liar!" Natsu shouted "you're saying that you forgot everything," he told him "stop pretending to be on our side or you'll pay" he shouted as he Jellal stagged back he expected as much, it didn't take much to see that everyone in team fairy tail cared for each other there bond was a sight to behold

"please Natsu" Jellal begged "take the flames I gave you and move on" Natsu then picked up Jellal by the hem of his jacket

"You may have forgotten," Natsu told him "but I haven't," he said "I'll never forget," Natsu told him "the tears Erza shed," Natsu said which caught Jellal attention "all because" Natsu kept going "all because of you"

"pathetic" Zero cut in "if are going to argue, must you do it in front of me" he then fired a dark Capriccio at the pair seeing this Jellal broke free and jumped in front of Natsu taking the blast shocking the dragon slayer.

* * *

 **[##Shukumei##]**

* * *

Natsu stood back in shock as he thought of Simon who did the same thing when Jellal had fired a powerful blast at him and Erza as Jellal fell to the ground Natsu had to ask "why"

"go ahead and kill me" Jellal said "if that's what you want" he said as he laid down "I'm already tattered and bruised" he told Natsu "but first let me give you the power to beat Zero" Jellal told him as he created a golden fire which made Natsu look in shock

"I've never seen, such a golden flame

* * *

meanwhile, in the hallway to lacrima number three, we find Lucy and Happy Luy was using the wall for support as she made her way to the lacrima

"You wanna stop to take a break" Happy asked

"can't" Lucy managed out "won't make it in time"

"I guess" happy said "but your barely able to walk" he argued with the girl "I'm worried about you" Happy admitted

"I'll be fine," Lucy said "I may be slow but I will get there," Lucy told her feline companion "besides If I stop then" Lucy stopped herself she wasn't going to think like that she was going to make it out of here "we can do this Happy" she told the cat who smiled

"Aye sir"

meanwhile in Ichyia was making similar progress as he slid along the floor "it's exhausting" he said" but it's the only way to get there in time" he said "I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki" he muttered "the ace of blue pegasus, I will not fail" he said he thought of Hibiki Ren and Eve his students the people who looked up to him "Maaaan"

Erza had made it to lacrima number five she frowned when she saw Zero was nowhere in sight "I guess this means Zero is in lacrima number one" she reasoned with herself clutching her arm again she smiled "good luck Natsu"

In passage to lacrima number six Carla flew over the rubble "are you sure about this" she asked

nodding "yes," Wendy said "I have to do this" Wendy told her "it's my fault that all of this happened, so I'll be the one to make it right"

 **Flashback**

earlier she and Jella were on they're way to lacrima number six when Jella stopped "are you okay" Wendy asked as Jellal had turned around

"I'm sorry," he said "but your magic gives access to healing magic right," Jellal asked "do you think"

"absolutely not," Carla said "do you have any idea how many times she's had to use her power today," Caral told him in a huff "I'm putting my foot down"

"it's okay I understand," Jellal said

"you do"

"I can replenish Natus's energy myself" he revealed which got a confused look from the girls "I regained a memory," he said"what makes this Natsu so special" he said "he holds the power of hope" Jellal told them "he fights for others even when they don't deserve it"

"Yeah," Wendy said the sparse part of her past coming up "Natsu is great" Jellal leaned in

"I sense that same power from you," Jellal said "do you think you could destroy Lacrima number six

Wendy shook her head" I can't" she told him "I'm nowhere near as good as Natsu is"

Jellal smiled "why must you doubt yourself," Jellal said "take the air, no the heavens," he told her "unleash the power that lies dormant within you," he said encouraging the girl " once you find it," he told her "don't ever let it go"

hearing these words Wendy nodded "I'll try"

 **End Flashback**

Wendy stood in front fo the lacrima "I need to unleash the dragon within me" she said "please Grandeeny if you can hear me lend me your power" she said "give me the strength to protect my home"

Wendy" Carla said smiling

* * *

 **[##Tsubasa Aru mono##]**

* * *

back in lacrima number on Natsu looked in awe at the flame in the palm of Jellals hand "this is the flame of rebuke" he told Natsu

"what's that" Natsu asked

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Jellal told Natsu "I just want to give you the strength to beat Zero Jellal told Natsu "because I believe in you," he said "Erza trust you more than anyone, and so I will as well" Jellal told Natsu not knowing how to react Natsu outreached his hand and accepted the flames which consumed him as they disappeared Natsu stood in front him energy revied and ready to fight

Natsu smiled as he wiped away the smoke surrounding him "now I got a fire in my belly" Natsu said as he walked towards Zero" you're not of the hook Jellal" Natsu informed him "not yet," he said as Zero smiled

"fool," he said"any who consume the flames of rebuke, take on the sins of their greatest enemy"

 **[##fairy tail main theme##]**

"A couple of sins ain't going to scare me" Natsu told Zero "ever one in fairy tail has there share" he told the man "but the real sin" he said as he stopped his foot on the ground slamming into the concrete "is turning your back on someone, especially when they give you the power to fight evil" Natsu shouted as he threw himself at Zero again who managed to dodge landing on his hands Natsu kicked him then let out a powerful breath attack

"it can't be," Zero said as he flew into the wall "of all the years," Zero said "I never thought I'd live to meet a real-life dragon slayer" Zero smiled as Natsu landed on the ground "and you even gained access to dragon force"

* * *

Meanwhile e gray got ready to attack the lacrima as he started to regain some strength"this going to be a tough one" he said to himself

Lucy and Happy also made their way to the lacrima "I can sense a strong magic power," Lucy asked"do you feel it"

"Yeah," Happy said "we must be getting close

Ichyia pushed along to his "I caught a whiff of its perilous perfume" he said as he pushed forward

"Natsu," Erza said the time drew near "I have faith in you

Wendy calmed down as she started to search for her power "I can do this" Wendy said "give me strength" she smiled as she thought to herself

"Natsu"

* * *

"dragon force," Natsu asked 'so this Zero guy knows about my magic' Natsu looked over himself "it feels as my power been double hell tripled," he said to himself

"yes my boy" Zero told him "Dragon force is a final form of dragon slayer magic, you now match a full powered Dragon" Zero said "however, your transformation is incomplete" Zero said noticing how the scales on Natsu body barley started forming and the fire that surrounded his body seemed to be trying to make something "but your a still quite formidable, and your even not a full strength, come let us test the limits of your new power"

"you sure about that" Natsu told him "he recognized this feeling 'so that's what that was in the tower of heaven' Natsu said to himself

"yes"

"fine" Natsu shouted "but I warned ya"

Lucy finally made it to lacrima number three when she collapsed on the ground out complete exhaustion "come Lucy" Happy called out "we cant; stop now"

"I know," Lucy told him "but I don't think I can make it" she admitted "I'm completely out of magic energy," she said" but I can't stop, the oracion seis can't beat us"

Wendy let out another breath as "I have to do this" she said" my guild, for cait shelter" Wendy said" For Jellal who taught me to believe in myself" she said again"fro Natsu and all my new friends"

As Natsu and Zero clashed Zero dodged and slammed Natsu into the ground destroying the floor beneath them "don't tell you've already ost dragonslayer" Zero called out as he jumped down

Jellal looked on where he sat "Natsu" he whispered

"yikes' Natsu said as he laid near a whole "that was close standing up he saw Zero coming in letting his magic energy swirl around him as Zero landed "this is over," he told him

"{Zero: slash}" he shouted as he struck at Natsu who dodged then let out a fire dragons roar which barely fazed him the two traded blows as Zero was able to knock Natus down

meanwhile, Ichya had finall made it to the lacrima number four "I can't stop now" he said as he fell down

Natus had managed to get up as Zero attacked he dodged and kicked him back wiping away the blood Natsu jumped up "{fire dragon: Iron fist}: he called out as he punched Zero back

* * *

 **[##Seigi no Chikara##]**

* * *

"three minutes left" Gray muttered

"Natsu," Erza said she was worried at this point she hoped that he was okay

Lucy and Happy stood in front of the lacrima "so what are we going to do"

"I don't know" Lucy admitted "I'll throw myself against it if I have to," Lucy told happy "I will do what I have to do"

"we've always admired your determination Lucy" two voice called out looking back they saw it was Gemini they stood behind the pair "we admire your resolve" Gemi

"and we came to help" Mini finished

"huh" Lucy as Gemini turned into Lucy shocking them both

"when we copy you take on more than your appearance, but your abilities," Gemini told them "will be glad to help, in three minutes we'll smash that thing to bits"

"thank you Gemini" Lucy cried

"I finally made it," Ichyia said "now to take a whiff of my perfume of power," he said as he started to grow muscles and break free from the robes that had bound him

Wendy let in another breath as she called more power "please, give more power from the heavens" she asked "give me the strength to fight"

* * *

As Natus fell down Zero started to taunt me "don't tell me this is all you got" Zero shouted as he kicked Natsu down "dragons once ruled this world, and this is the extent of their power" he shouted as Natsu attempted to fight back "you are no match for the master of the Oracion seis" he told Natsu "it's too bad your friends are here to help you" he said"cause your no match for me"

* * *

 **[##dragon slayer theme##]**

* * *

"I can hear them" Natsu said standing up "their voices," he said under his breath "I'm still going because of that" Natsu told Zero "they're the reason I keep going" an image of all his friends flashed in his mind "I won't lose to you" Natsu said

AS he got up to fight again Gray started to ready t fire as Gemini in Lucy form summoned Taurus Erza requipped into her black wing armor and Ichyia stood in his new muscular form and Wendy opened her eyes the air started to swirl around her as she felt the power in her grow she was ready to end this and save her guild

"I won't lose as long as I hear their voices" Natsu shouted as Zero smiled as he felt Natsu magic power {dragons slayer secret art}" the boy shouted he got ready to unleash his strongest move

" If only I could make dragon force my own" Zero said to Natsu "since I have no use for you" Zero as he too unleashed his magic power "I will send back to the nothingness of whence you came"

"{Genesis: Zero }"

"{Flame lotus: exploding flame blade}"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **the end draws near I want to say sorry if the fight feels off it's just all the cuts that happen in the episode make it hard, as for when the next chapter is coming, well tomorrow if I can make that as always I hope to see you there**

 **Lucy: man Natsu really hard on himself**

 **Erza: what do you mean**

 **Lucy: I guess I'm saying he's always doing things for others**

 **Erza it's just who he is**

 **Lucy: I know I wouldn't change him for the world**

 **Next time: Fire dragon: Natsu dragneel**

 **Natsu: didn't know you cared so much Lucy**

 **Lucy: you weren't supposed to hear it**

 **Natsu: too late**

 **Lucy: Erza help**

 **Erza: what it was a nice compliment**

 **Lucy: I'm doomed**


	67. Fire dragon: Natsu dragneel

**Hey fairy tail fans, here we are with the next exciting chapter of a fairy tail re-told. I'm glad to have been able to get this far, and I wanted to thank all of you for all your support over this past year, well here we go let's start the story shall we**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Ichyia: the incredible handsome Ichyia and his minions the trimens claimed victory over the oracion seis. it was an easy battle really. now I must leave my beloved honey in order to protect all MANkind**

 **Happy: really playing yourself up there pal**

 **Me: only him**

* * *

Nirvana is a powerful magic abe of switching light and darkness its creators the Nirvits fearful of its destructive power, sealed it away for all time. their descendants banded together to form the cait shelter guild. now the oracion seis guild master Zero is using their own weapon against as he points it directly at them Now Natsu and friends must do everything in their power to stop Nirvana from firing again but time is running out.

* * *

 **[## invoke magic ost##]**

* * *

"I won't lose as long as I hear their voices" Natsu shouted as Zero smiled as he felt Natsu magic power {dragons slayer secret art}" the boy shouted he got ready to unleash his strongest move

" If only I could make dragon force my own" Zero said to Natsu "since I have no use for you" Zero as he too unleashed his magic power "I will send back to the nothingness of whence you came"

"{Genesis: Zero }"

"{Flame lotus: exploding flame blade}"

* * *

 **Fire dragon: Natsu dragneel**

* * *

"its go time" Gray shouted as Ice started to form around his palms "let's do this"

"{open gate of the golden bull: Taurus} Lucy and Gemini shouted together as Happy cheered them on

Taurus burst from the ground as Lucy and Gemini smiled "we're both counting on you, Taurus"

"If I do this" Taurus asked "do I get a smooch from the both of you"

"power perfume" Ichyia shouted in his chamber "to the max, Maaaan" he let a loud scream as he did a pose his energy so high it cause the ground beneath him to shatter as a blur aura surrounded the man 'I will not fail my guild'

"{requip: black wing armor}" Erza appeared in her classic armor as she readied her sword she smiled 'it's time lets do this"

"Gradneeny" Wendy whispered to herself "lend me your strength" Carla could feel Wendy's power growing she almost felt like a different person

"Wendy" Carla whispered "I know you can do it if just stay focused"

Natsu let out a scream as he charged his strongest attack as Zero smiled as he too readied his move called Genies: Zero. "now open portal of the demon wind" Zero said as a large black mist shot from the ground and covered Natsu stopping his fire

"what is this" Natsu screamed

"go demons of the void" Zero said "consume him, take him to the depths of the void" Zero instructed "do it for the sake of your master" Natsu screamed as the purple surrounded him and vanished leaving nothing behind of Natsu as Zero smirked "Now you too are a traveler of the void" he said "goodbye Dragonslayer"

"where am I," Natsu asked he was floating in but had no idea where "damn it. I can't see" Natsu asked" and I'm all out of power" he muttered "I failed, again" a bright light flashed above Natsu

"Natsu" a voice called out "how did you let this happen," it said it was Igneel " how disappointing, and you dare to call your self a son of Igneel" as he showed him a memory

"Come on Igneel" a younger Natsu shouted "you don't expect me to shatter that huge rock all by myself" the boy shouted at Igneel

"I'm not asking the impossible of you, my boy," the dragon said bending down to Natsu' level so he could see him more clearly "stop doubting yourself, I know you have the power to do it," the dragon said smiling at his son "there is always a way, let the fire inside you burn bright" Igneel told him Natsu smiled at the memory as Igneel finished "never forget you are a true dragon slayer and be proud of that accomplishment" the dragon finished "I Igneel will always be proud of you Natsu dragneel my son"

"okay," Natsu said "I'll try again, but I still don't know what to do"sitting upright a bright fire busted from Natsu'he's right I can't give up now, too many people are counting on me' as the void was shined by his light'

* * *

 **[##dragon force##]**

* * *

"Alright I can't miss now," Gray said to himself as he got ready "Ice make: Ice cannon}" Gray shouted as he fired his shot at the lacrima putting every ounce of remaining power into this one strike as the lacrima started to crake

"let's go" Lucy, Gemini, and Happy shouted as Taurus jumped and slammed his ax into the giant lacrima leaving a large slash"come on Taurus" the two shouted mark as he struck it several more time jumping down he charged again hitting it a final time breaking through the lacrimal

{Infnity sparkle}" Ichyia shouted as he landed a devastating punch on the lacrima followed by several more faced paced once he landed d back as he did one more pose {attack}" as he landed one more critical punch in the middle of the Lacrima

"I only have one shot" Erza "if I mess this up, it will mean the end of cait shelter," Erza said as she gt ready "one strike is all I will need" she jumped into the sky "this is it" as she struck the Lacrima

"feeling a power rage inside Wendy's eyes opened as her mouth filled with air its time," she said 'for my guild" she stood back as she let out her attack "{sky dragon: roar}" a tornado of wind shot from Wendy's mouth shattering the lacrima

"what" Zero shouted as Natsu burst out of his Genies Zero attack "how did he come back from the void," Zero asked as he saw Natsu walking through the fire his magic screamed as it attempted to run "what a brilliant golden flam, my magic it's being burnt away" Zero said in shock as Natsu arose from the flames surrounding him a look of determination forming on his face

"you wanted me to show you" he shouted "you're about to witness the power of a dragon" Natsu shouted as he let out a roar Zero back in shock as Natsu wasn't a mear human any more the prince made it feel as if a dragon was standing behind him and still yet there was something off

"this lost magic" zero said for once in his life he was frozen in fear at the sight in front of the sheer power the boy had "it gives him the power of a dragon and in turn the power to defeat one" Natsu then let out a devastating punch which sent Zero flying "this boy is a true dragon slayer"

"I'm done playing games with you pal" Natsu shouted as his flames surrounded him "{Igneel style: dragon slayer secret art: hidden fire form, crimson Flame lotus: phoenix sword: Natsu let out a scream as he rammed Zero through the floor of Nirvana and eventually rammed into the lacrima he was supposed to destroy shattering as each leg of Nirvana broke

"we did it," Gray said

"aww yeah" Lucy cried as she hugged Happy Gemini and Taurus high fived behind them

"nice job everyone," Ichyia said

Erza smiled "looks like Natsu managed it," she said to herself

Jellal laid on the ground smiling as Natsu rose from the smoke Zero behind him on the ground passed out "that was rough" Natsu said "no more doubting myself" Natsu said "thanks Igneel"

"We did it" Wendy cried

"I'm so proud of you Wendy," Carla told her

"we stopped Nirvana," Wendy said as Nirvana began to collapse due to the overflow of magic power

* * *

 **[## oracion seis theme##]**

* * *

"this isn't good" Natsu shouted as the floor beneath him started to break "I'm all out of power too," Natsu said he then fell over only for Jellal to catch him at the last second "that was close," Natsu told him as he started to pull him up

"don't worry I got you," he told him

"for now," Natsu said" this spells trouble for you too ya know"

"this is bad" happy said as Nirvana crumbled around him "do you guys no an emergy exit," Lucy asked Gemini said who told them they should make a run for it

"we not all knowing," Gemi said

"we can only read the mind of the people we copy," Mini said "and none of them said anything about an emergy exit"

"you'll find your way out this somehow," they both said "good luck"

Damn it" Gray shouted "we need to get out of here and fast" he shouted as he ran through the halls

Erza jumped as the floor beneath her fell apart 'I hope everyone is all right" she said 'I barely have enough power to keep my armor on, I can only imagine what the there are going through' as she felt a presence on the other side of the hall, where Ichyia was just blazing through the rumble only to be crushed when the floor fell in

"Come on Wendy" Carla shouted

"slow down" the girl cried "I can't keep up" Wendy cried before she tripped and landed on her face "ow," she said standing up

"Wendy" Carla cried as rubble was about to fall on her the cat ran to her

"{Iron rock: wall}" Wendy let out a scream only to notice Jura standing above her "Jura," she said in shock "but I thought Brain finished you," she asked

"I just needed time to regain magic energy," the wizard saint told her "we need to hurry"

* * *

Gray jumped out of Nirvana and landed on the side of a mountain just barely managing to stop himself as he looked back "man, NIrvana's coming down fast" he said to himself "I hope the others were able to get out okay," Gray asked as Erza ran up behind him

"Erza" Gray cried "and" he looked back to see Ichiya running behind her a smile plastered on his face

"I found you, my blazing haired beuty" he shouted as Gray and Erza got into a defensive stance

"who are you" Era shouted

"you heard her" Gray also shouted " answer the lady or else"

"wait," Ichyia told them "I'm your ally " Ichyia "my power perfume temporarily altered my outward appearance," he said "but deep down I'm still you beloved Ichyia, and you're my honey"

"seems like fanboy has full-on stalker" Gray

"please don't put that on me Gray" Erza muttered behind them they heard screaming they turned back to see Horologium fall from the sky as he stood up "soo dizzy, she says in a warbled tone," he says as Ichyia got ready to attack "stand down," Erza told him

"Yeah, it's just one of Lucy's spirits," Gray said as the girl came out of Horologium

"thanks, Horologium, but I don't remember summoning you," Lucy asked as he faced her at this moment most dependable spirt when she was in a life threating situation

"You didn't my lady" he replied to her "I crossed the gate on my own accord," he told her "I hope you don't mind"

"naw" Happy told him "feel free to rescue us any time," he told the celestial spirit "thanks"

"Lady Lucy's magic is getting stronger by the day" he informed them "so it's likely you'll see more spirits doing the same" he revealed "that said, I'm more useful than the others as I can prevent oxygen deprivation, inflammation, insect bites and blemishes" he finished

"no way, you can prevent acne," Erza asked

"didn't no that was a problem for you," Lucy said laughing

"once again my role is being threatened" Ichyia came in "and I don't like it one bit"

"thank goodness" Jura called getting the groups attention "I'm glad your all alright," he said as they ran up to where they were standing

"even that silly blue tomcat," Carla said

"Natsu and Jellal," Wendy asked "are they here"

"no I haven't seen him yet," Lucy said looking around" now I'm worried," she said "you don't think he could still be on Nirvana," she asked "or worse

"knowing him his lost tin the woodsea," Gray said he wasn't worried this was Natsu they were talking about he could get through anything "but still we should find him just in case"

"Natsu" Wendy called out as Erza stared at Nirvana "Natsu, Jellal," she said"please be alright" as Happy ran behind her the ground burst up reveling Natsu and Jellal being held by Richerd of the oracion seis

* * *

 **[## Ifuudoudou [Rock Ver.] ost##]**

* * *

"love drives us to save our friends, oh yeah," Richard said as Natus shook his head

"there he is," Gray said smiling "always with the dramatic entrances," he said as tears filled Wendy's eyes

"you're okay" she whispered as she ran to give Natsu a hug almost tripping the dragonslayer as he hugged her back "thank you" she cried "thank you," she said rubbing her back Natsu smiled turning around she smiled at everyone else "it's thanks to all you, I still have my guild "

"no kid, we saved your guild," he told her "you destroyed a lacrima too didn't you," he told her to which the girl smiled

"your right," she said as she high fived Natsu

"I'm glad everyone made it out okay" Happy said Natsu had started lying down and he Wendy and Carla sat next to him

"good work by all involved," Jura said

"this called for a group hug" Ichyia shouted

"forget it creep" Lucy shouted as Gray turned to see Jellal

"speaking of creeps," he said" whose that" he ask ed

"it's Jellal"

"what," Gray said in fear

"oh no not him again"

"it's alright" Erza informed them as she walked up to him "he's not the same man as before"

"he lost all his memories" Wendy informed them

"really," Gray said he still didn't trust it after everything he did there was no way he could believe that Jellal had lost all his memories looking at Erza who had gone to see how he was doing he let out a sigh "Natsu," he asked

"beats me," the boy said " but he's alright," Natsu told him which got some comfort from the ice wizard

"I wanted to thank you," Erza said "we couldn't have done this without you"

"Erza," Jellal said "no you didn't," he told her "I did nothing worthy of such praise"

"so what will you do now," Erza asked him

"I wish I knew," he told her

letting out a sigh Erza smiled" you're not alone on that regard" she told him "in our line of work, who knows what tomorrow will bring" she said smiling more and more that warm feeling in her chest had returned

"I'm afraid," he told her " of my memory returning," he said

to this erza smiled "don't be" she told him "even if we were to become enemies again, it won't change that fact that I care about you" she told him "and no matter what I know deep down you'll always feel the same" before he could respond they heard Ichyia shout in pain as they ran up to him they saw pressed against an invisible wall "what's wrong" Erxa asked

"I was about to go make a letter of the alphabet, but then I hit this" he cried

"look," Wendy said "there's writing on the ground"

"it can't be," Jura said in shock "it's an enchantment" he called out as the group all got into an action face as they were trapped in a small box

"who did this" Carla ask ed

"how come we didn't see them cast it" Happy asked

"I'd say, Freed," Gray said

"No," Lucy told him "the magic here is more powerful"

"this is bad," Natsu said as a group of men all in white robes appeared from the forest in front of them was a man named Lahar

"who are you," Jura asked as Lahar stepped forward

"I am Lahar," he said he was a young slim man in a different uniform then thane rest of the men behind him "captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, of the magic council" he revealed which got a shock out the wizards "and this is my army" he added pointing to the men behind him

"the magic council," Lucy asked"sure didn't take them long to put them back together"

"I was sent here," he told them "to uphold the law at all cost, by bringing evildoers to justice," Lahar said

"but we didn't do anything wrong," Carla said

"not that we know of," Natsu said

"not helping," Lucy told him

"I wasn't sent to arrest you," Lahar told them "I was sent to take the Oracion seis into custody," he told them, "I ask that you hand over member codenamed Hoteye"

"what," Jura asked "no I won't let you"

"No," Richard said stopping his friend walking forward he smiled "this was inevitable," he faced the wizard saint " but thanks to you I'm ready to face this," he said "so that when I find my brother, I'm not chained by my past transgressions" he said"thank you my friend for helping me find the light again"

"I see," Jura said "then may I continue your search for him in your stead" Jura offered which shocked the former Oracion seis member

"you'd do that for me," he asked

"yes" Jura confirmed "all I need is his name"

"of course," Richard said "his name is Wally Buchanan," Richard told him which rang a bell in the Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy's head looking up that met somone with that same name 'the blockhead' as they remembered him saying dandy smiling Erza stepped forward, of course, it made since they were both at the tower of heaven and she remembered him talking about a brother

* * *

 **[## Kizuna theme##]**

* * *

"he was a good kid," Richard said "in fact, he was the best little brother a guy could ask for," he said as he remembered his brother

 **Flashback**

"man where barley getting anything," a younger Richard said as he looked at Wally he was struggling to pull something up "calm down," Richard told him "as long as we stay positive, we'll get through this," he said

"I guess your right bro," he said

'me and my brother had been struggling to survive, after losing both our parents' Richard explained 'and all we were able to grow that one harvest was one potato

"here you, have it," Richard said "after they finished saying their blessings "my stomachs been bothering me" he lied deep down he just wanted his brother to eat however he was shocked when his brother had broken the potato in two and handed it to him

" truth is," Wally said "my stomachs kinda been hurting too, mind helping me with this, bro"

smiling Richard took the potato half from his brother "thank you"

 **End flashback**

"it may have been a long time ago," Richard said "but I still remember the taste of that potato

"I know your brother Richard," she said shocking the two "he's an old friend," she told him smiling" I'm happy to tell you he's currently happily traveling the country as we speak"

Richard was in shock as tears started to fall down his face "all these years" he said "I kept telling myself, if I stay positive, a miracle might happen, and lord behold it has" he said as he fell on his knees crying "thank you" soon he was taken away the tender moment over, but with determination he smiled a goodbye to his friends as he silhouette disappeared on the prisoner wagon

"I feel kind of bad for the guy," Lucy said wiping away her tears

"I guess it can't be helped," Gray said

"I think he made the right choice," Carla said

"come on man" Ichyea shouted "let me out" he begged "if you don't I'm going to wet myself"

"you are disgusting" Lucy shouted

"I'm sorry," Lahar said "but that's not an option at this time" Lahar said " not till we capture our true objective" he said as he fixed his glasses the rest looked in fear as they wondered what he was talking about "a man so vile he infiltrated the magic council, and fired the etherion cannon" he said "Jellal Fernadez"

"what," Nasu asked

"no," Wendy said "leave him alone

"he's a threat to society as long he roams free," Lahr told them "we have explicit orders to take him into justice" Lahr reveled as Everyone looked at Jellal who hadn't even budged

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Nirvana has been stopped, but the newly formed magic council has come fro JEllal. what will our heroes do? is this the end of the path, and what will become od cait shelter? find out in the thrilling conclusion on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Me: one day I'll stop that**

 **Happy: I wonder what guild life is like at cait shelter**

 **Wendy: it's really nice**

 **Lucy: you know I never even heard of them before though**

 **Wendy: really:**

 **Next time: A guild made for one**

 **Lucy: I guess it's just cause ya'll are far out**

 **Wendy: mabey**

 **Happy: I wonder how many cats they have**

 **Carla: that makes no sense**


	68. A Guild made for One

**Hey, fairy tail fans, today we are finally hitting the last chapter of the Nirvana arc, it was a hell of a ride if I do say so my self, man the arc from this point start to dragon on in my opinion, but that's just me some times it's good, sometimes it's like what just happened. anyway let's get on with the story**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: we did it, we beat the oracion seis**

 **Natsu: yep smooth sailing from here on out**

 **Lucy: hello warm bed**

 **Erza: come on now calm down**

* * *

"turn over Jellal Fernandez now" Lahar shouted as all the wizards stood in front of him Jellal still hadn't moved Erza saw this it was his past coming back she was going to lose him again

"wait to please" Erza tried to reason "he was under a spell that made him do those things" she tried to reason with them but Lahar shook his head "it wasn't his fault," Erza said "if it wasn't for Jellal we wouldn't stop Nirvana in time

"I have no record of this" Lahar said "but orders are orders," he said "if you were wise I'd pipe down," he told her "Fairy tail is on the council list of investigation due to all the trouble your causing" he said "If I wanted I could take you in to" he told her

"what," Erza asked

* * *

 **A Guild made for One**

* * *

"he can't do that" Wendy said trying to move only to be stopped by Carla

"You heard me," Lahar told the wizard as Natsu Lucy and Gray stood by their friend "you all are in violation of several rules," he told them "now I'll offer you an ultimatum, hand over Jellal, and I'll ignore your presence was here," Lahar said

"you can't do that" Erza said

"I'm in perfect condition too," Lahar said " Jura," Lahr said " if they put up a fight the magic council has also ordered me to tell you to assist in taking them down," he told the wizard saint who was about to protest when Jellal stepped forward

"wait" Jellal shouted walking forward he looked at Wendy and smiled "I'll go with you," Jellal said "as long as you promise to leave Fairy tail alone," Jellal said he didn't want Erza or any more of her friends to suffer because of him, he would accept his fate whatever that may be Lahar glared at the man but nodded

"fine," he said as he pulled out magic cuffs "thank you for coming quietly"

"Jellal" Wendy cried out the boy looked back at her

"thank you, Wendy," he said looking at her "I don't really know if I helped you or not," he said "but you did give me something," he told her as he walked forward he looked at Erza one more time before leaving

"anything you'd like to say," Lahar asked him

looking down Jellal smiled "she has a habit of getting herself into dangerous situations" Jellal said" and if I recall, she doesn't know when to quit" turning back he looked at Natsu Lucy and Gray "I know you all have mixed feeling about me right now" he said to them "but promise me" he looked at Erza "promise me that you'll take care of her"

* * *

 **[## Kanashiki Kako##]**

* * *

at that moment a tear ran down Erza's face as she remembered why she called herself scarlet it was the first day she was a slave in the tower fo heaven

 **Flashback**

"So your names Jellal Fernadez," Wally asked they were in their cell and were starting to introduce themselves to each other "that's a tuff one, so don't feel sore if I forget it"

"it's fine," Jellal told him "I won't have a problem with yours," he told him "Wally Buchanan right," he told him to which the boy nodded "kinda boring huh"

"Alright red what's yours," he asked

"Erza" she replied

"what," Wally asked "No last name"

Erza shook her head "nope just plain old Erza"

"you have to have a last name," Jellal said as he looked at Erza's hair he grabbed as the girl took it away from him

"what' the big idea

"nothing" Jellal defended "just your hair is pretty is all," he told her "I got it scarlet," he said "that could be your last time"

"you just can't make up a last name," Wally told him

"I actually like it," Erza said "yeah, from now on I'll be Erza scarlet," she said a light blush forming on her cheeks playing with her hair with a bit as Wally nodded to her choice "sounds nice don't you think," she asked

"awesome" Jellal said "now I can never forget your name," he said"cause all I have to do is look at your pretty red hair," he told Erza who smiled right along with him

 **End Flashback**

Erza smiled at the memory as Jellal was taken away and Lahr true to his words left without causing her our her friend's trouble though that didn't stop the pain in Erza's chest as she watches them disappear in the thickness of the woodsea

as the sun rose Wendy still had tears in her eyes Erza had left a little while ago and Fairy tail had gone to check on her looking in the distance she saw the four of them sitting on a ledge Jura had said to give them time but she couldn't help it

on the ledge, they didn't move as Erza stood in front of them "Erza" Natsu asked as she turned to face his tears falling down her face "you okay" wiping the tears away shes nodded

* * *

 **{## fairy tail main theme piano ver, ost##]**

* * *

"I'm fine," she said as Natsu brought her in for a hug he could feel her shaking as Lucy and Gray put a hand on her shoulder "I'm fine really," she said as Natsu said nothing finally convincing her to sit down Erza cried "it's not fair," she said

"it's okay," Natsu told her

"we're here for you" Gray added

"don't worry" Lucy added "you're not going to lose us anytime soon," she told her friend 'I'll never forget that moment, it felt like we became closer, if that we're possible Erza opened her heart to us I feel we all changed that day' Lucy looked out into the horizon sitting back as Erza wiped the tears from her face as Happy went to her and hugged her she held him in her arms Lucy smiled at the sight "its a nice view don't you think"

looking at the horizon Erza smiled "yeah" she said "it is" they sat there staring at the sunrise signaling the start of a new day on their eternal adventure behind them Wendy starred in amazement she could truly see the bond they held was different from anything

"if you don't mind me asking," Carl said pulling Jura from his thoughts "why them," she asked "why did you pick those four out every solo-wizard you can find"

"it's a simple answer," Jura said "looking over their work I noticed something," he told the feline " and seeing them in action confirms that theory," he said" they have a bond stronger than any form of magic the world can find"

"what's that," Carla asked

"Family"

* * *

Later that day Lucy was in a changing room with Wendy, Erza and Sherry she was in new outfits as she looked over herself "this outfit is adorable" Lucy called out as Sherry laughed

"Yeah," she said" you look cute and all," she told her "but not nearly as sexy as me," she told Lucy

"We have tones of unique styles here," Wendy told them "Cait shelter is known for our textiles and clothes" Wendy explained as Lucy approached the girl

"so are these traditional Nirvits styles," Lucy asked as she picked something else out

"I never thought of that" Wendy said

"I can't believe that you didn't know everybody, but you were a decedent of the Nirvit," Sherry said she didn't want to offend the girl but it was a question that needed answering on how this guild was so under the radar

"well yeah," Wendy said"I'm the only member that joined after the guild was formed" Wendy explained

"I mean still though," Lucy said "until we were thrown together I never heard of your guild," Lucy told her "I didn't even think there were any independent guilds left in Fiore"

"wow," Wendy said blushing "I didn't know we were so obscure"

"oh it's fine," Lucy told us he looked at Erza "com on Erza," she said d"I know how much you like a costume change as Erza looked her a slight smile forming on her face

"I guess," she said

"hurry up," Carla said coming in "everyone waiting on us"

Soon the group was outside where Cait shelter was waiting as the girls joined their perspective teams master Roubaul smiled "Lamia scale, blue pegasus, and the solo wizard team fairy tail" he started "not to mention Wendy and Carla" he said "on behalf of my guild" he said "I would like to thank you for not only saving our guild but stopping the oracion seis in their tracks" Roubaul smiled"nabra we are in your debt"

"your welcome friend Roubaul" Ichyia shouted jumping up to the man "it was a hard one victory," Ichiya said" but the light shined down on us giving us the strength to carry through "

"well-said master Ichyia," the trimens said encouraging they're the man

"the bright and warming glow is probably coming from the spotlight he's hoggin" Gray muttered

"and did he even fight anyone," Lucy asked

"I'm proud of you two," Jura said to Lyon and Sherry

"thank you, sir" Lyon said

"and now," Ichyia said "it's time for us to celebrate our victory," Ichya said "it's time," Icyia said smiling "to get down"

"Oh yes," the trimens said behind there master

"so is cait shelter ready to get down" Ichiya shouted as Wendy did a dance two only for them to stop when no one moved cait shelter hadn't even budged causing an awkward silence as Wendy looked at her guildmates

"Nabra," Roubaul said "I hope, you'll forgive me," he said "for I have deceived you," he said which made everyone look at him as he faced the Wizards letting out a deflate sigh

"what's the matter master," Wendy asked "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

"it is important my dear," Roubaul said, "I ask that you all listen closely to the tale I am about to tell," Roubaul said "first let me clear the air about something," he said "we're not descendants of the Nirvits, for we are the Nirvits themselves" he said getting a gasp out of Wendy "and many years ago, four hundred to be exact, Nirvana was created, fashioned by my hand"

"what," Lyon asked

"by you," Lucy said

"four hundred years ago"

Roubaul nodded as he continued his story "I figured that if my dream of Nirvana could be realized, we could end all the ghastly wars destroying the planet" he explained "we would do that by reversing the morality of those bent on the destruction of others " Roubaul told them "we even made out home there", and we were proud of what we accomplished through peace" letting out sigh Roubaul looked up" however Nirvana didn't create that light by chasing it away, but by absorbing it, the world strives for balance, the light serves no purpose with the dark, and vice versa" Roubaul explained "light is born from darkness, and darkness is born from light, the two are forever intertwined"

"Yeah," Gray said as he remembered how Sherry and Richard switched personalities it all made sense now "that's what happened to us," he said thinking back to the event

Roubaul frowned as he remembered these events "all the worlds evils were transferred to the peace-loving NIrvits" he told them Wendy was still in shock had barely managed to utter a word Erza saw this and was starting to get worried about the girl "engulfed by rage and anger, we slaughtered each other till no one was left standing" Roubaul said "and I was the only survivor" Roubaulchuckled "however, in this sense survivor is a little misleading, for my body ceased to function many years ago, what you see now is a projection of what I once was" he said "as punishment for my sins I this spirt would stand as sentry till someone would destroy Nirvana and confine it to the pages of history" Roubaul smiled "and now my post can be vacated, cause that person has been found"

"why" Wendy cried "why didn't you tell me," she asked das Roubaulrelaxed soon the people behind him started to disappear "what" Wendy shouted "no don't go" she cried as everyone around her started to disappear shocking the coalition to stand still

"I deceived you Wendy" Roubaultold her "your guildmates we're nothing but Spectators," he told her

"what," Natsu asked

"they were illusions," Lyon asked "with there own personalities"

"that takes powerful creation magic," Jura said as every one of the cait shelter guilds disappeared

Roubaul sighed "for many years I lived in this abandoned village alone" Roubaul smiled though as he looked at Wendy "until one day, a boy came by with a companion needing help"

 **Flashback**

"I need somone to take care of her for me" it was Jellal and he was holding an unconscious Wendy in his hands ' his eyes burned with an intensity to where I simply had to take the girl in, I had reserved my self to a solitary existence, but here she was"

"Hey Mister" Wendy asked "where am I"

"well, "Roubaul said "how do I put this" he lied to me," Wendy said," he said he'd take me to a magic guild"

"I mean," Roubaul said changing his tone "of course this is a magic guild, for Wizards of every kind," he told her which made the little girl smile "go one and step outside, your new friends are waiting for you," he said

 **End Flashback**

"You made a whole guild for Wendy," Lucy asked

"why" Wendy cried out "why would you do something so cruel to me master"

"don't worry my dear," Roubaul told her "you and Carla will be fine" he pointed and Wendy was now in front of the coalition "you now have real friends, you don't need us anymore," he told her as he too started to vanish though he smiled at Wendy one more time

* * *

 **[##Seigi no Chikara Ost##]**

* * *

Wendy ran up to her master tears running down her face "a bright future awaits you" he told Wendy "so embrace it with open arms" he said as his body disappeared his voice lingering in the air "I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands, treat them well"

Wendy fell to her knees as she felt Roubaul's presence vanish "master" she cried "don't go" she cried she soon felt a hand on her shoulder looking back she saw Erza behind her smiling turning she hugged the girl as her tears came out

"there will always be a place for you somewhere," she said " while I can't say I know what you're going through, we will be willing to share your pain," she told the girl looking up Erza she smiled "come with us Wendy," she offered Erza asked

"be a part of our family, be apart of the fairy tail"

* * *

 **And with that somber note we put an end to the Nirvana arc of fairy tail, I hope you guys enjoyed this arc as much as I enjoyed writing it and tell me your thoughts and what you might have changed in the comments well that's all folks**

 **or is it**

* * *

Ultear smiled as she looked over her orb "so the oracion seis have fallen" she whispered behind her there were six other people "I guess fairy tails involvement have been more impending than we thought" she said "I never would have guessed they would go to them for help"

"indeed," somone said "what does master say we do"

"we let them keep growing," she said "and when the time comes, the allied forces now think they've won," she said turning to face them "we shall let them think that for now, give them false hope, so it will all the sweater when we crush" she then held out a mark which had Zerfe written on it

"another key was found," another person asked

"yes," Ultear told them "leave, I will report," she said "I wish to be alone" she didn't want to tell them but she was glad brain/ Zero was gone the man had caused her enough pain nodding they all left the room leaving gUltear to her thoughts 'I wonder did the dragon slayer have to unlock more his power' she looked back thinking as a smile crept on her face

"it doesn't matter my dear," Hades said coming up to her

"master," she said kneeling "I didn't expect to see you here"

"for when this all over," he said smiling "Mavis and her children, will be unable to stop us"

* * *

 **Next time: a new adventure**


	69. the start of a new adventure

**Hey, fairy tail fans here we are the first filler arc of the series. and seeing that I like many isn't the biggest fan of this arc I've decided to have my own exclusive stories right here (pretty much my filler.) I might, however, add an episode from the series like cherry blossom, or 24-hour endurance race but I'm undecided if you have a suggestion let me know in the comments.**

 **This first two chapters will focus on Wendy as she adjusts to her new life in a more short story format, don't expect anything too long as it's mostly coming from my head on the spot**

 **now on to the story**

* * *

Wendy stood over several graves at the former home of the cait shelter guild letting out a sigh as she placed the final tombstone "nabra, may your souls have safe travels" she said she didn't care f they weren't real they meant the world to her raised her gave a home when the only family she knew left her thought flew to Natsu it was no secret that the two had some sort of connection but right now isn't the time

behind her stood Fairy tail watching in silence as the young girl said her final goodbyes Natsu had given the idea to put her old guilds souls to rest and a way for them to be remembered they would be leaving soon to get home

Natsu walked up to Wendy and placed a hand on her shoulder as she stood up she turned and hugged him hearing her soft whimpers Natsu smiled Roubaul's last request for them to take care of the two he left behind "it's going to be okay" he told her as he got on eye-level with her "soon it's going to be the first day of your new life"

As they got ready to go they noticed Jura approach them 'I see you're taking your leave" he told them "I'll be sure to give master Makarov your regards" he said " I hope you have safe travels back to your home" he hated leaving on such a note but he wanted to try to make for it with the dark guild returning solo wizards could be a turning point especially fairy tail

"yeah," Natsu told the wizard said "and Jura," he said catching his attention Natsu reached out his hand smiling "it was an honor," he told him "Makarov was right about you, you are the true definition of what a wizard saint she be," Natsu told him

* * *

 **[## blue pegasus theme##]**

* * *

"same to you Natsu," he said as he shook Natsu's hand "do well, and if your ever in any need of assistance please don't hesitate to call the Lamia scale guild"

"and Gray," Lyon said " be sure to fix that stripping Habit," Lyon told him as he was in his underwear

"oh like you can talk" Gray shouted also in his underwear

"question" Lucy asked "what do we do about those two" the group turned their attention to Sherry and Ren who were starring at each other blushing nonstop

"so you're going to go with your friends," Sherry asked

"yeah," Ren said" and I'm not going to miss"

"Sherry"

"Ren"

Lucy giggled as she started to leave however she stopped when Gemini Aries and Scorpio had appeared in front of her smiling keyes in hand "oh hey" she was wondering what had happened to Gemini ever since they had come and helped her destroy the Lacrima

"Angel has been locked up," Gemini said landing in front of Lucy, "so are contracted are null and void" the spirts then didi a dance as Scorpio appeared behind them

"now that we're free," Scorpio said "we would like to make a contact with you Lucy heartfilla," he asked "wicked"

"will you please be our wizard," Aries asked

"Are you guys sure about this," Lucy asked her mind flashing to Angel saying that they were alike in many ways how they both craved more spirts shaking the though out her head she looked to four equally confused spirits

"you guys," Aries asked

"we're used to being called pets after working with Angel for so long," Scorpio told her

"I know," Lucy said "and I don't treat my spirits like that" Lucy said "at least I don't want to," she said "you guys are my equals," Lucy told them "you're no more important to me than my friends"

"Peedy peedy" the Gemini twins called out

"we'd love to work with Lucy"

"Wicked"

"Awsome" Lucy said "I hope we're together for a long time," Lucy said "Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries"

* * *

 **the start of a new adventure**

* * *

As the group sailed over the water to head home Natsu ran about the deck "so this what it feels like to ride the high seas without puking your guts out" Natsu asked he could see Magnolia in the distance "man this feels amazing"

"aye mate" Happ called out "welcome to the good life"

"be careful" Wendy called out

"oh let Natsu have his fun," Erza told her "I don't I've ever seen him this excited to get on a boat"

"or any mode of transportation for that matter" Gray added

"though," Wendy said "I'm surprised the spell lasted this long" Wendy said 'I did give him an extended spell though" Wendy muttered as she looked to Natsu who had a blank stare on his face "Natsu," Wendy asked before the dragon slayer fell over giving in to his motion sickness "oh no" Wendy moved only to be stopped by Erza

"he'll be fine," she told "besides we're almost to port," Erza told them as they pulled up they were greeted by surprised faces as Natsu was thrown off the boat shaking his head as he stood up

"hey look fairy tail is back" somone called out

as the others got off the ship Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat "listen he told them "we keep you and me getting poisoned to ourselves" he told Erza " Mira will have my head if she finds out" laughing the group nodded as Wendy and Carla looked in confusion

"don't worry" Lucy explained to them "Mira can just be a little overprotective," she told them which confused the girls as they started walking through the town

"hey, fairy tail" people would call out Natsu felt Wendy stand behind him her shyness starting to from being around so many people. Erza looked back and smiled as she greeted some people passing buy who also complimented their clothes soon they found themselves in front of the fairy pub as Wendy starred in amazement

"What is this place," Carla asked

"it's the fairy pub," Lucy told her " this where we go to get work, or just hang out"

"are sure this suitable for a child," Carla asked

"I don't know," Lucy said" but Natsu and Mira where rased her and they turned out alright," Lucy said as Carla sighed as they entered and were greeted with a tone of relived faces

"hug attack" Levy called out as she jumped onto Lucy "I'm glad your okay" Levy said "we've been looking all over for you, where were you guys," the script mage asked

"Long story," Lucy said

"Natsu!" Lucy backed up as Mira approached him through the crowd of onlookers who started to feel a swell of pity for him as Mira starred him in the eyes "what happened, why are you covered in bandages and" she stopped when she saw Wendy hiding closely behind him and Carla next to her looking at her a bit skeptically calming down a bit "who's the girl" she asked as everyone looked at Wendy which didn't help the girls shyness as her cheeks turned red as people noticed she had a 'female Happy'

"oh," Erza said cutting giving Natsu a chance to compose himself "long story short," she said grinning "this is Wendy and Carla," she said "they lost everything and needed a place to call home"

"so you brought them here," Mira said" of course" looking back to Natsu she hugged him "I'm just glad you're okay," she said smiling looking to Wendy and Carla "nice to meet you I'm Mira"

"wow," Wendy said "it's a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing

"if you don't mind me asking," Mira said " what kind magic do you use," Mira asked "and I can assume your friend uses the same magic as Happy"

"don't compare me to that furry horn dog" Carla shouted

"don't mind her" Wendy said "I use sky magic," Wendy told them as people made comparisons to Natsu's fire magic

"I see" she looked at Natsu who nodded "well welcome," Mira told her with her biggest smile

"Oh Gray darling" Juvia shouted as she ran to Gray "your back, I'm so glad you made it home" she cried "my tears are flowing like waterfalls"

"Gray tell your girlfriend to stop crying man"

"she's not my Girlfriend"

"while not as high strung" a voice called out "I'm glad you kids made it back safely" the group to turned to see Mavis emerging from the archives "mind telling me what you were up to these past three days"

Later the crowd had dispersed Lucy deciding to explain the system to Wendy took her away from Natsu and Erza so they could talk with Mavis in which they told her about the oracion seis, Nirvana, the coalition, and cait shelter

"I see," Mavis said stroking her chin "I didn't expect the guilds to react so quickly" Mavis mind was wondered "but I don't think things will quiet down with oracion seis' defeat" looking over she could tell Mira was fuming about as Natsu talked about Cobra

"then the snake grew wings and started flying," he told Elfman who laughed

"now I know you're pulling my leg," he told Natsu "everyone knows snakes aren't manly enough to fly "

laughing at her two brothers interactions Mira sighed "I just don't like how the allied forces kidnapped them" Mira said " it was wrong"

"nothing more we can do my dear," Mavis told her " it might work well, for us though as more jobs will go through the town," Mavis said

"I know master," Mira said as Natsu turned to her

"don't worry about it sis" Natsu assured her " I'm sure it will all work out"

"I guess so," Mira said

above them Gajeel starred at Wendy he knew from the start she was a dragon slayer, he could tell based on her what she called her magic, sky maiden magic he only heard of it once, and that was from Metallicana but that wasn't what had him made no it was much worse

he looked at Carla who followed Wendy around then at Happy who was sitting on the bar with Natsu before sighing "it's. not fiar" he muttered "I'm a dragon slayer too ya know" he screamed mentally "when do I get my flying kitty cat huh"

on the other side Mystogen smiled as he saw Wendy walking away he then vanished from sight glad that he could finally see the little girl again as Wendy looked to where he was at she could have sworn she smelt that scent before she shook her head Jellal was gone and she might never see him again

later Wendy Carla and Mira stood at the request board "and this is where you can take jobs" Mira told her "now as a solo wizard you will need to keep track of the jobs you take and keep a lookout for guilds" Mira explained to the pair

"okay" Wendy answered "but how will I know what jobs to take," she asked "just look for the label," Mira said "it often says how dangerous a job can be" the ringing of the bell caused Mira to look up, I guess it's closing time" Mira said "we can try for your first Job tomorrow"

"Yes ma'am," Wendy said exited as Carla scoffed she was still having trouble adjusting as Natsu and Elfman started to usher people out the door "be on your guard here child," Carla told her

"it'll be fine Carla," Wendy said

"I guess" Carla muttered as the duo waited for Natsu and Mira soon after they arrived it was decided that they could stay with Mavis as she had some space available for so Wendy wasn't entirely by herself, she was, however, welcome to go to Erza, Lucy, and Gray's apartment if they wanted

* * *

once arrived Wendy was sent to her new room which had a bed with new sheets on it along with a desk and drawers for her clothes she laughed as she heard Natsu and Mira talking downstairs according to g to Elfman they were having an argument over Natsu recklessness when fighting Cobra hearing he was poisoned scarred the barmaid half to death but he told her not to mind as they won't get too loud and to go unpack

"it seems cozy," Wendy said

"also seems like it's been untouched for years" Carla muttered

"that is true," Mavis said "we haven't needed this room in a while," she said "may I come in"

"yes," Wendy said

"I wanted to talk," Mavis told her "make sure you're holding up okay"

"it's hard" Wendy admitted "everything we knew was a lie" looking down at Carla who smiled at her "our home, our friends, all of it, " Wendy said as tears started to form she wiped them away as Mavis approach her and gave her a hug

* * *

 **[## fairy glitter theme##]**

* * *

"that's not true," Mavis told her "Roubaul was real," Mavis told her "and the illusion he made, was real to you as well wasn't it," Mavis asked the girl who wiped her tears and nodded "they will always have a special place in your heart"

"true," Carla said "but it doesn't take away the pain of being lied to," she told her

"I know," Mavis said "but sometimes to protect those we love we have to lie," Mavis told her "when you care for that person enough, you will make sure that there happy no matter what," Mavis said

"I guess," Wendy said

"what I'm trying to say is," Mavis said " always look into your heart, they'll always be there when you need them," Mavis told her as she left the room "and if you ever want to talk I'm here, it's the start of a new beginning so embrace it with open arms"

"Thanks, Mavis," Wendy said as the girl left her leaving Wendy to her thoughts again. after unpacking Wendy lied down she wasn't mad it was just why did they have to go and why was she left behind seeing Carla laying next to her she smiled

"something wrong child" Carla asked

"No," Wendy said sitting up "I'm just nervous is all" Wendy said sitting up "this is a lot to take in" a knock on the door as Natsu walked in

"Sorry about that," Natsu said "Mira means well she can just be overprotective"

"it's fine," Wendy said

"just so you know I'm on the other side of the wall so if you need anything don't be afraid to knock, and if want to talk to Mira she the door across from mine," he told her

"and Mavis" Wendy asked

"Normally she outside staring at he star gazing," Natsu told her "but f she's not there she'll be in the room at the end of the hall"

"Thanks, Natsu," Wendy told him

"no problem," Natsu said as he started to walk out "we'll get you some light in here tomorrow too," he said as Wendy nodded as he closed the door

* * *

 **[##fairy tail main theme slow ver.##]**

* * *

As Wendy got ready to finally go to sleep after a long first dayRoubaul's last words to her rang in her mind for a brief second "you have real friends now, you don't need us anymore" those words stung and yet she felt like she was finally part of something Erza's words then came into her mind as well "be apart of our family, be part of the fairy tail" mabey this was where she was meant to be as she finally fell asleep a final thought came into her mind

"it's the first day of your new life"

smiling Wendy knew what to do she was no longer Wendy of cait shelter, it hurt her but know she it was the start of her new life, and she would embrace it

she was now Wendy Marvell of the fairy tail family

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **So what do you think? sorry if the chapter felt slow, it's just that I was trying to incorrupt the sense from the episode and make sure it would make sense in-universe why stuff would happen. but with that out the, I hope that you all enjoyed it leave a like, and tell me your thoughts in the comments**

 **Natsu: so you ready for your first mission kiddo**

 **Wendy: I think so**

 **Carla: don't overthink it you'll be fine**

 **Happy: aye sir**

 **Wendy: the alright first mission here I go**

 **Natsu: woah slow down kid**

 **Happy: and she's off, she reminds you, anyone, Natsu**

 **Natsu: shut up**

 **Next time: Wendy's first mission**

 **Natsu: I wasn't that bad was I**

 **Mira: no**

 **Natsu: see**

 **Mira: you were worse**

 **Natsu: oh come on**


	70. Wendy's first big mission

**Hey, fairy tail fans welcome back to the next update for the fairy tail re-told. as I stated in the last chapter this next three of four chapters will likely be one-shots of character interactions. again if you have a request PM me or ask in the comments well with that message out of the way lets get onto the story.**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy: after our victory over the oracion seis we finally made it home**

 **Lucy: along with new friends man our little family just keeps growing**

 **Natsu: and there no stopping us**

 **Lucy and Happy: Aye sir**

* * *

Wendy sighed as she stared at the request board none of the jobs she saw on there were that interesting or was something that Mira had told her not to take a fact in which Carla seemed a little mad about "none of them catching your eye" a voice called catching the young dragon slayers attention

turning back Wendy noticed Mira appearing behind her "not at the moment" Wendy told her looking back at the board which was filled with job request according to Natsu that was courtesy of Lamina scale for them helping with oracion seis so it was safe to say there were a lot of wizards taking jobs

"take you time," Natsu told her "picking your first job is often the hardest thing you'll do," Natsu told her

"I remember our first mission," Mira told him as Natsu laughed with a slight blush on his face "it was after I taught you how to read"

"never going to let me live that down are you," Natsu asked

"nope"

Laughing at Dragonslayer predicament Wendy looked back at the mission board "the sooner I start taking on missions the better I can do" Wendy said "I just wanna do my part"

* * *

 **Wendy's first big mission**

* * *

"You just wanna do your part," Max asked overhearing the conversation "good on you Wendy," he told her, which caused the little girl's cheeks to turn pink she was still getting used to being around so many people it was a little nerve-racking at times for her

"I'll drink to that" Cana called out

"thank you"

"ya know," Rufus said "your probably the youngest wizard we've had around here in a while "wizards that have been on long-time jobs will be quite surprised when they get back"

"Yeah," Max said "what'll Gildarts say"

"haven't heard that name in a while," Mira said remembering the man they called Gildarts as behind her a look of sorrow crossed Cana's face "he's been on the same job for at least three years do you believe he's coming back"

"count on it," Natsu said "don't forget who we're talking about here," he told his sister who laughed at him

"I guess so," Mira said looking back to Wendy who had a look of interest on something that was on the board taking it off she walked over to where Natsu and had a hopeful look in her eye

"Natsu look at this one," she said holding up the paper, "it says something about a dragon," she told him taking the job from her Natsu looked it over "we should take it," Wendy said "it could be a clue"

hearing the girls hopefulness Natsu smiled he used to be like that hoping to find a clue to where Ignell went. being honest he still was, however, this job read something that concerned him "the one who controls dragons" he read it over again "I don't know kid" Natsu told her "you may not be ready for it"

"come on Natsu" Wendy cried "what if this helps us out," she told him quietly as Erza approached

"We could go with her," she told Natsu "just a quick trip there and back" she reasoned with Natsu "it'll be simple," she said "and give a chance to talk," Erza told him

letting out a sigh in defeat "fine go grab Gray and I'll get Lucy"

"it'll just be the three of you," Mira said "Lucy had asked Mavis about something and told her to go the library in town, and Gray had decided to go with her" Mira explained

"really," Natsu asked her when Mira nodded Natu searched for any signs of Mira baiting him like she always does when he found none he let out a sigh of defeat "damn it" Natsu muttered "well come on"

"yay," Wendy said as Carla frowned she didn't like the sound of this job up to this point Wendy had barely been in Magnolia she felt she shouldn't be going on such a high-risk job

"I hope you know what you're doing child," Carla told her

"I do," Wendy said

* * *

Later the group had met at the train station Natsu while he wasn't excited for the job was a little excited at the thought of riding on a train with fear of puking his pants out that said he had no idea it would be so boring looking at Wendy ho had Carla in her lap as she looked out of the window he saw Erza still and quit "don't get your hopes to high kid" Natsu told her

"I know," Wendy said "I just" letting out a sigh "this could be my chance at finding her," she told him "don't you wanna find and get answers," she told him letting out a chuckle Natdu looked to the ceiling of the train

* * *

 **[## fairy tail main theme piano ver.##]**

* * *

"I guess so," he told her the thought of being next to Igneel again filled Natsu's mind how many times he dreamed of seeing his foster father again "but we gotta be careful," Natsu told her "it could a trap for dragon slayers," he said

"I know," Wendy said

Little did the pair know Era had overheard the entire conversation and had smiled she could see the change in Natu's normally distant attitude because of Wendy 'she might do the one thing we've been failing at for so long' she wondered 'bringing Natsu out of his shell'

as the group hit there destination in onibus they soon Wendy looked around amazed at what she saw since it was her first time here as Carla told her to stay focused as the group soon found themselves in an abandoned town

"we're is everyone," Natsu asked

"Aye" Happy told him "it's a ghost town"

looking over the paper Natsu sighed "I guess this job is a bust" he said looking around however he smelt something in the air it smelt like "get down" he shouted pushing both Erza and Wendy to the ground before them was a group of men all of them had magic power in front of them was large man with a beard he had cargo pants and an army sweatshirt

" looks like our trap worked he smiled "were the dark guild Death's Head Caucus," he told them "we're here to avenge the oracion seis "

"what," Natsu asked

"We heard that a few of your members were interested in dragons," the man said "and that it would lead you right to us," he told them "and it worked"

"No" Wendy muttered

"then looks like we have a fight on our hands," Natsu said as he and Erza got prepared to face the guild

"like the two of you can take us head-on" the man laughed

* * *

 **[##against magic##]**

* * *

"oh really," Natsu said as he slammed his fist together "{fire dragons roar}" Natsu shouted as his breath attack destroyed half of the wizards in the guild shocking the rest who were still standing

"{requip: heavens wheel}" Erza shouted "{scattered petal}" she flung her swords destroying the remaining half of the wizards she slashed again the as the man in charge dodged

"looks like I underestimated you," he said "don't worry it won't happen again"

Wendy stood still Carla and Happy looked at the girl with concern their concern turned to fear when they saw a fire lit in Wendy's eyes Wendy then opened her mouth and air started to flow in as she aimed at the person behind all of this "{ sky dragons: roar]" she shouted a large gust of wind hit all the wizards knocking them back and destroying the rest of the already ruined town

Erza came to a stop next to Natsu as he saw Wendy fall to her knees "she's still getting the hang of her powers" Natsu said he looked over the dark guild wizards all of them had been knocked out by a single blast "this kid is stronger than I thought" he muttered to Erza

"Carla," Wendy said as her best friend walked up to her "I'm sorry" she muttered

"oh Wendy," Carla said" take this as a learning experience," Carla told her friend "not every job you go on will be pleasant" Carla told her "I just wish I would have shied you away from the job as well"

"I just" Wendy looked to the side "I really wanted to find her"

smiling Carla placed her paw on Wendy's shoulder "you will" she told her "one day"

after the group had tied up the dark wizards and called for the rune knights they left their anonymous tip as always none of them were quite ready to see Lahar again

walking back threw onibus Wendy smiled as she noticed something a little girl about her age walking alongside what she could only assume was her big brother smiling Wendy gripped Natsu' s hand

"You okay kid" Natsu asked

"yeah," Wendy said "I might not have found Grandeeny," Wendy told Natsu " but I found you, big brother," she told him laughing bit Natsu smiled as Erza chuckled

"and here I was worried," she told them as they made their way to the train station Wendy smiled as the pair made their way to the train station as Carla ignored Happy's advances towards her

"I'll find you," Wendy said to herself "one day"

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **Well, tell me what you think. did you love it hate it it's honestly my first time trying something like this so sorry if it felt a little over the place, and sorry if they seem so short compared to other chapters it just I really don't have a lot a good ideas to fit into a log as what the normal episodes are like you can skip this chapters if you want though just saying**

 **and another thing seeing as these are one-shot I make up on the fly I will not be having the ending remarks here till about chapter seventy four when I start with the episodes that are in the manga however if you want I could leave jokes here**

 **just kidding**


	71. Family

**Hey guys here's another chapter in the story sorry if this feels out of place that's cause it is here is the next one shot in the short serious that will go up to about chapter 74 now these chapter are going to be extremely short and stuff as not much will be going on, however, I will try to release multiple at a time so you have more to read**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Lucy: When I beat Angel Hibkik unlocked something**

 **Juvia: love rival**

 **Lucy: oh hey Juvia**

 **Juvia: Love rival**

 **Lucy: how many times I have to tell you I have no interest in Gray**

 **Juvia: Love rival**

* * *

It was midday at the fairy pub as Mavis sat near the bar Natsu was giving Wendy a tour around town so he would be late today she saw Lucy approach her and smiled at the girl "what can I do for you Lucy"

"well Mavis" Lucy started "during the oracion seis incident, one the blue pegasus guys unlocked something in me," she told her "he called it hyper magic and most of the spells are still up there"

"hyper magic" Mavis questioned "I've heard about that" thinking to herself, "I think we have a few books on it in the archive," she told her "but first I'd go to the library" she told Lucy "I think they have a book on mind and spirit control there that may come in handy" Mavis informed the celestial wizard

"alright" Lucy sai d

"You heading to the library," Gray asked coming up to her "mind if I tag along"

"umm sure," Lucy said "why do you need to go the Libary of all places," Luc asked confused "not that I'm arguing

"I wanted to pick up few books I had delivered hear," Gray told her "I was about to go when I heard you were going"

"What!" a voice screamed as Juvia dashed in front of Lucy "how dare you" Juvia shouted causing everyone to sweatdrop "you know Juvai can't go into library's," she told Lucy "our trying to steal Gray from her aren't you"

"why not," Lucy asked scarred fro her own well being

"well," Juvia said turning away blushing "Juvia can't hold books when she does water gets on them and they are ruined" Juvia mashed her fingers together as an idea popped in her head

"I think I can help you with that" Lucy said "come on Gray," lucy said "we're going to the library Mavis" Lucy called out as the girl in question giggled at their antics

"alright" Mavis called out as Lucy dragged Juvia out of the pub she let out a sigh "mastering that magic will hard Lucy," she said to herself "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into"

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

as soon as the trio had made it to the library Lucy smiled as she leads Juvia inside "I'm going to look on some Ice make stuff" Gray told the girls "I'll be back"

"wait Gray" Juvia called out to no avail

"come on Juvia," Lucy said as she picked something up "go find a book and meet me at the table, " Lucy told her

"okay" Juvia muttered as she later returned holding the book in a basket as Lucy slipped something onto the book "what's this"

"it's called a magic cover" Lucy explained "Natsu uses them when he reads books," Lucy told her, "I think it should help you out as well," Lucy said as juvia glared at her "what"

"Juvia will take your advice," she said "but she wants to know if you love her Gray" sh then Glarred at Lucy as she let out a defeated sigh "well Juvia is waiting"

"come on Juvia," Lucy said

"Hmp" Juvia said walking away from Lucy

"that girl is impossible" Luy mumbled she then got back to the task at hand looking for a celestial book after hours of searching she found it "ahh there it is," Lucy said piking the book up "this will do"

Walking to a table Lucy looked up the spell she had cast "the 88 heavenly bodies" Lucy muttered "Urno metria"

"Lucy" a voice called out she looked up to see it was Gray walking up to her "hey have you seen Juvia," he asked had something in his hand "I wanted to tell her something, but I can't seem to find her"

"she stormed off a minute ago," Lucy said "what are you trying to tell her" Lucy then glared at him "you aren't going to break her heart are you," Lucy told him as Gray shook his head

"she needs to hear this from me, our it'll just hurt her later," Gray said little did he know that Juvia had come in at that moment and heard him seeing Lucy and Gray talking "it's just this needs to happen are this won't work"

"tell Juvia what" she called out

"Juvia there you are," Gray said "look we need to talk"

"no," Juvia said"Juvia can already see," Juvia told them tears forming in her eyes "Juvia hopes your happy" she then ran off leaving a blushing Lucy and Gray behind in her wake

"wait what" the pair screamed

"We need to go after her" Lucy shouted "but first" she then ran up to the librarian "can you hold this for me, I'll be right back" she then rushed out the Libray noticing that it had started raining meaning Juvia was in full swing "we need to find her" Lucy said "no telling what she could do"

"I think I know where she went," Gray told her as the pair ran to a lake where they saw Juvia however she was standing in front a group of girls and in front of them was Bora who sighed

"Juvia," he said "I see your still creating rain"

"Juvia"

"and till talking in the third person" he mentioned as JUvia looked down "I would ask how you been since phantom," he asked "but I don't like the rain"

"hey" Gray called out "leave her alone," he told him

"yeah Bora" Luy told him "or do you want another lesson"

backing up a bit Bora laughed "hey" he said trying to get out of his current situation "it's been too long, where's Natsu" he asked beds of sweet appearing on his face as he started to back up

"no idea," Lucy said" but I bet if he was here, he'd have beat your ass by now," Lucy told the man as Juvia smiled Gray walked up to her

"You okay," he asked "I don't know what you were talking about earlier, but it wasn't what you were thinking," he told her hearing this caused Juvia to look up as the clouds vanished

"wait," Juiva said" so Lucy didn't ask you out"

"no" Gray not understanding what Juvia was talking about "what do you mean"

"that means" Juvia stood up hope filling her eyes "Gray still belongs to Juvia" she screamed "and now the world will know" she screamed at Bora "you may have hurt JUvia in the past but no more" she told him a fire in her eyes that caused Lucy and Gray to back up from Juvia who was about to explode

"wait," Bora said "I didn't want any trouble," he asked before Juvia struck him with a water lock sending the man flying into the sky

"scram buddy" Lucy screamed as Bora started to run from the group as Lucy looked at Juvia "next time," Lucy said "let people explain themselves then run off in a fit"

"it's alright," JUvia told Lucy "cause now Juvia understands" the water wizard shouted " she is the only one Gray cares for and Lucy will not still her away"

"also," Gray said "I wanted to start helping you with speaking in the third person," Gray said "before someone told you in a less polite way"

"Juvi- I mean I understand," Juvia said "she- I mean I just grew comfortable to it is all" JUvia explained "I've always done it, it just felt right," she told them as Gray smiled "but Juvia is willing to try"

"I guess that could work," Gray said "and hey no matter what," Gray told her "your apart of this family" which caused Juvia to smile

"I'm glad to be here," Juvia said "and I'm glad to call this place home

"oh shoot" Lucy cried out "my books" she shouted running off "I need to rent them and get to the archives stat" Lucy shouted running off

"We should catch up," Gray said

"Indeed," Juvia told him as they ran to catch up with Lucy ending another average day of the fairy tail family

* * *

 **and that's it**

 **was this chapter to random, I hope not anyway next chapter will be a different formula as I'm will be doing a flashback episode for that one and the two after it is kinda up in the air, however, they will be published at once so you can read all about it then so tell me what you think and I'll catch you in the next one**

 **and just for you who really thought I was joking here is a joke to lighten the absence of my fanfic staple which I pulled off the internet and I think is pretty funny to annoy people with**

 **how many Jellals does it take to screw in a lightbulb**

 **answer: three he would seigrain it and it is a mystogen chance for the Jellal days that have gone by**

 **that was awful even for me**


	72. Regrets for the road ahead

**Hey, guys here's the next fan chapter in a fairy tail re-told like I said yesterday you are allowed to skip or pass on these short one-shots if you please as they might not have any effect on the story what so ever. in any case today I wanted to do a past episode showing the events after the first war with Laxus**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Mira: Magnolia has been doing great since Laxus' attack**

 **Natsu: well it was unexpected**

 **Mira: true, I'm just glad he didn't get to you this time**

 **Natsu: let me live it down sis**

 **Mira: no promises bro**

* * *

it was a quiet day in the pub business was as always flowing as normal wizards were coming in and out Mavis sat on a balcony above the quiet air soothing her worries as everyone calmed down. it was just after the thunder legion had attacked for the second time, and Mavis was worried, would other guilds be coming for her and her children home "what then old girl" Mavis whispered to herself "what then"

loud crashing was heard as Mavis looked down Natsu was ranting about something she smiled at the boy whom she considered her son. she was glad he was alright after last time Mavis shook the memory from her head. but couldn't help but let a frown form on her face as she thought of what happened and how it was her fault

* * *

 **Regrets for the road ahead**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Come on Natsu" a kid shouted "everyone knows dragons aren't real"

"they are real" Natsu shouted " I saw one myself" the boy countered as the child made fun of Natsu Laxus had approached

"Hey," he said "why don't you go be a brat somewhere else," he told the kid looking in terror the kid ran away as Natsu huffed Laxus smiled at him "you got guts kid"

"what does it mean to you," Natsu asked

"let's just say I have a plan in place," Laxus said "you and I are a lot closer than you think"

"hmm"

 **End flashback**

shaking the memory from her mind Mavis let out a sigh as she rested her head on the beam behind her 'that was foolish' she told herself her mind flash to Natsu ignoring Mira and how she started to get more increasingly worried about Natsu

however, she'll never forget the day she came back

 **Flashback**

the town was on the verge of reconstruction Lissana stat still she had merely woken up a few days ago the look of worry on her face was easy to tell, but who wouldn't be "are you alright" Mavis asked "you seem distracted by something child" Mavis asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Lissana lied "it's just" she let out a sigh as Mavis smiled at her as she started to walk away Lissana started to talk "how could I be so stupid," Lissana said "I should have seen the signs" Lissana was talking about Natsu and how he sided with Laxus over them how he was ready to fight them cause he wanted power "I should have known" Lissana said a single tear appearing on her face

"Lissana" Happy said "it's going to be okay" he tried to assure his friend and mother figure "I'm sure Mira will be back with Natsu any moment" Lissana smiled to this

"I guess so," Lissana told hin she'd be lying if she wasn't a little mad Mira had run off for him and not her, okay a little jealous to but hat wasn't the point as long s they both got home safe "come on let's go and help out"

"Aye sir"

it was late evening when they had returned Mira had walked home with a tears stained face a disgruntled Natsu in tow immediately everyone rushed to there side trying to help them both tears formed n Lissana's face as she ran to her sister and best friend "you two are safe" she cried as she pulled them in

Natsu didn't look at her he just stood there as Mira slowly separated from her sister Lissan looked at Natsu she then fully embraced him "I'm sorry" he whispered his voice cracking "I'm so sorry I didn't want any of this to happen"

* * *

 **[##past story ost##]**

* * *

"it's okay" Lissana whispered in his ear "we still love you," she told him "your family will always love you" the pair stood motionless as Natsu began crying in her arms as Mira chuckled to herself

"alright people back to work nothing to see her," Mira told the crowd forming around the two teens "there having a tender moment and don't need an audience" Mira shouted as people started to obey

"Natsu came back," Elfman asked her "is he alright," he asked his voice full of concern"

"he'll be fine," Mira told him "just give him and Lissana some space for right now"

"alright"

later Natsu had stood in front of his home Lissana and Mira at his side Elfman behind him "I'm not sure about this" Natsu muttered "what if she's mad at me"

"come on," Mira told him " knowing her she's more scarred then worried," Mira told him as she pushed Natsu threw the door the second he went in a book hit him the face looking down they saw Mavis with a face of anger relief and disappointment

"Natsu" she cried "don't you ever do anything like that again" she shouted "am I clear young man"

"yes," he told her "I'm sorry"

letting out a sigh she laughed a bit "what am I to do with you" she mussed "your almost as bad Makarov back in the day" Mavis told him "actually I think you topped any stunt he ever pulled" miles away the wizard saint let out sneeze he looked around 'damn allergies' he thought to himself

Natsu smiled "I ready to receive my punishment," he said "ma'am"

"I see," Mavis said "regret I son of those things that can consume you Natsu," Mavis said "don't let it gets the best of you" Mavis then turned and walked away "it'll take time, but soon you'll earn back the town's trust" Mavis said "but we will still always have faith in you

Natsu smiled"thank you"

Lissana then gripped his hand and kissed him on the cheek "if you ever want to talk or just need someone you know where to find me" she told him

"yeah," Natsu told her as she vanished into the hall Natsu smiled it was time to start over he would not fail this time not ever

 **End Flashback**

Mavis smiled at the memory it was pleasant as she looked at Natsu prancing around despite Mira's pleas for him to sit still standing up and descending to the top floor of the pub Mavis let out a sigh

"Alright let's get the show on the road"

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **I wanted to do a scene like this in the revenge of the thunder legion arc however time and all that I felt it would fit here to sorry but this is all I have for today much to do in the real world tell me what you think**

 **next chapter will be a full flashback episode taking place just after Lissana died so be ready**

 **until next time**


	73. Sad Song

**Hey, fairy tail fans, okay it's your a typical apology time. sorry, that said I really wanted to do this before starting the next arc it's a sort of flashback I feel I won't be able to fit in the edolas chapter(more on that later) and I needed a spot for chapter seventy-three cause you know all these fanfic exclusive stuff or whatever. and here we are I'll try to make it longer by adding in old content but it still will probably be short. so yeah sorry about that. so yeah now that that's out the way**

 **disclaimer: this is a type of songfic that is mostly about Mira and Natsu so if don't like those you have been warned the reason be is well I got the idea from all the other the guild finds out Natsu can sing type fics and usually they all have a song dedicated to Lissana seeing as she was an important part of his life. I felt like I should include something like that. but, if you don't like song fics you are free to skip this one, chapter 74 will be posted alongside it and it's a normal chapter.**

 **let's get to it**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mira laid on the ground Natsu ran up to her and picked her up "damn it" Natsu muttered as he used a torn shirt cast her arm Lissana ran up the group "Mira, Natsu" she shouted "what happened

"the monster had me," Mira told her "Elfman then saved by performing a full-body take over"

Lissana turned to the monster that was in front of "that's Elfman" she asked as the monster loomed over them letting out a sigh she walked towards it

"Lissana wait" Mira called out "stay back"

Ignoring her sister Lissana held out her arms and smiled "hey big brother" the monster stopped and looked at her "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be, your family's right here" she told him smiling "we still love you" she said the monster froze for a few seconds before sweeping at her time seemed to go in slow motion as Lissana flew into the air

* * *

 **Sad song**

* * *

"Lissana!" Mira shouted in tears as she watched her sister fly away Natsu stood back in total shock as the monster roared

not wasting time Mira ran to her sister's side "Lissana" Mira called as she ran to her sister's side holding her hand as Lissan laid on the ground motionless

"I feel strange" Lissana said not moving "big sis," Lissana asked "where'd you go"

"I'm right here," Mira asked "please save your strength," Mira said "help will be here soon"

"Mira" Lissana said before she stopped moving

"Lissana" Mira called Lissana"

 **End Flashback**

Mira snapped back into reality her mind wondered it had been at least three weeks since Lissana's death and well things weren't too good the town was in mourning Elfman was just sleeping and Natsu he was always gone that's what wound her up here 'he's going to be here I bet"

it was mid-day and hot Mira reasoned with herself as she wiped sweat from her brow she was glad she was in shorts and a tank top coming over branches Mira came to stop "you can do this" she whispered she was about to come through when she heard the strums of a guitar peeling through the bushes she saw Natsu on a branch a sad face in his eyes as he looked at the makeshift grave fro her little sister

"what's he about to" Mira stopped when Natsu started singing shocking the white-haired Girl 'since when' Mira was about to shout but decided against it 'let's see where this is going

"coast is clear," Natsu thought Happy was with Mavis talking about how he felt so Natsu felt it was a good time. a good time to release his emotional baggage that he's been hiding counting down in his head he began

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Mira couldn't believe it he was singing her adoptive little or brother in law whatever was singing right in front of her and he started pretty good she wondered though was this about Lissana was he affected more than he was letting on decided not to reveal herself just yet Mira leaned in a little closer in order to hear brother she wondered if he was making it up as he went

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

accidentally slipping from the shock Natsu noticed her "Mira" he asked as Mira revealed herself to him

"you have a nice voice," she told him "please don't stop" Mira pleaded "I miss her too" Natsu looked away he was clearly embarrassed Mira walked up to him she wondered if he ever sang to Lissana Mira smiled she probably wanted his voice all to herself as Natsu started to leave she stopped him before she smiled

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Nasu was shocked he knew Mira could sing but he didn't expect her to start right now mabey she was telling him something he looked back at her as she felt the urge to continue as she walked closer to her brother not waiting for him she began

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

smiling Natsu hugged her tears coming down his face "I miss her Mira" he told her "I miss her" he said "she can't begone"

Mira patted him on the back as she squeezed him tighter "I know" she said "it's okay" she whispered "it's okay" she then felt the urge like both of them needed this they were S-class wizards and yet they both failed at doing the thing they were supposed to do protect their family Mira smiled at Natsu who smiled back at her they then let the grave going back to town they decided to continue the song for

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favorite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

the duo sang this as they made their way back to town picking up Happy as people turned to listen to their song they eventually fond Elfman sitting at the tree where they left for their dreaded mission hugging the man as he started to cry over what he did

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

Soon the three siblings left the tree with the comfort and memory of Lissana they would continue to grow to make sure that something like this never happens again some years later after oracion seis incident Mira was humming this song in her head "what singing there Mira" Wendy asked her

looking back Mira put a smile she was faking but didn't want to worry the little girl

"don't worry Wendy," Mira told her "it's not a song I like people to here anymore" Mira explained to her hoping the sky maiden would understand and leave the topic alone however the confused look on Wendy's face meant she hadn't turned to look at Mira smiled

"it's just, a sad song"

* * *

 **and that's it**

 **for those of you wondering the song used is called sad song by**

 **We The Kings I planned to use this or Lucy by skillet I felt both could capture the mood. but I will say that I might do something similar to this in my other story just for fun make it a running gag or something, so tell me what you think**

 **also, this and chapter seventy-four will the last two chapters(for now with this kind of set up after that we will be back to our regularly scheduled fanfic if you want more short story like this please let me know I'm thinking of calling them tales of the fairies**


	74. Day off

**Hello my fellow fairy tail fans,** **and as I said in the previous one we're back to the atypical normal fics if you want me to do more fo those just let me know and I'll post them in a Friendship, family, love, and the fairy tail story I have. and for those who wanted to skip these one-shot tales of the fairies or whatever, this is the last chapter and we're back to our regally scheduled fanfic**

 **now on to the story**

 **also sorry for the short chapter these two were done on a whim so it's sorta my bad anyway I hope you enjoy**

 **Last time on a fairy tail re-told**

 **Mira: when was the last time you relaxed**

 **Natsu: what's that**

 **Mira: my point**

 **Lucy: oh I feel like I like where this is going**

 **Natsu: I don't**

* * *

it was a few weeks the oracion seis incident and everything was starting to calm down however Mira had told Natsu something that had him up in arms "WHAAAAAAT" the scream was so loud it made the building jump in the sky as Natsu looked at his elder sister who was cleaning glass at the moment people around them glared as they went back to their conversations

"You heard me," she told him "I want you to take the week off" she told him sternly " I know I said I'd lighten up but still this recent job scarred me and I think you guys should get a little rest" she told him "and I'm getting sick of it" Mira said firmly "as now your off active duty"

"But Mira" Natsu whined

"no buts mister," Mira told him behind her Mavis couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's situation "your body needs rest and to stop being a punching bag for a while" Natsu mumbled something under his breath which got him a cold look from the elder Strauss sibling "besides gives you some time to spend with Wendy"

"fine" Natsu said to which Mira ruffled his hair and placed a small kiss on his forehead "but don't expect me to be happy about it," Natsu said as he walked off

* * *

 **day off**

* * *

as Natsu made it back to his table with his friends to look on his face confirmed his worst fears "so I take it Mira was serious" Erza asked to which the dragon slayer nodded which caused Lucy to face plant her head on the table "you have to admire her concern" Erza said "your bond is truly something special"

"yeah," Natsu told her "just wish she would calm down"

"So," Carla asked " you aren't allowed to take Wendy on jobs cause this Mira said so," Carla asked "what is she to you," she asked

"a lot stronger" Natsu retorted

"I don't mind," Wendy said "it's fine that you guys are taking a break really"

"mabey this is a good chance for us," Erza said as she got looks from her teammates "I mean sure we're all on the same team, but we hardly do anything together other than fight" she then looked at Wendy "and give Wendy a chance to get to know her way around town

"yeah that would be great," Wendy said

"I guess your right" Lucy said looking up a red mark still on her face "we could use this time and get to know each other" Lucy said "a day in town"

"yes," Erza said standing up "and this time no kidnapping or evil plots to thwart just fairy tail living in their home town"

"I guess" Natsu answered

"why not" Gray cut in

as the group stood up and walked out the up and started to walk out Juvia juped in front of them "wait just a moment" Juvia shouted "Juiva will be coming as well" she told them "she is a member of fairy tail, and will not leave her precious Gray alone with two women" she shouted making the group stare in confusion

"alright" Erza said as she turned then "we'll make it a team-building exercise" Erza shouted in a flash she had grabbed Gajeel who didn't even know what was going on and had dragged him out of the pub as the rest followed Juiva clinging tightly to Gray who mumbled something about why he was talked into this

* * *

the group then found themselves in the busy streets people walking by and greeting them or so forth Wendy, however, was enarmed about the number of wizards that lived in Magnolia "I didn't know this many wizards lived her" she asked

"Yes," Natsu told her "Magnolia often referred to as the city of magic"

"yeah yeah" Gajeel muttered " so can we get this over with," the iron dragon slayer asked "I've got iron to eat" as he followed the group into Magnolia south gate park "where are we going anyway," he asked

"well we need to show Wendy around," Lucy said and one of the best places to start is the wonder forest of Magnolia," Lucy said the group went to all different spots showing Wendy throughout the town eve encounter the forest Volcan that Natsu always beat up as a kid eventually the group had sat at a restaurant to grab some food and eat

"Juvia- I mean- I am enjoying this place," Juvia said she was trying to break her habit and well it was going well for the most part

"good Iron too" Gajeel muttered he was sitting on a table beside them munching on some form of Iron they brought him from the kitchen he didn't care where they found he was just glad they had it

"Aye sir," Happy said as he munched on a fish "this place has been here for years" Happy said

"wow," Wendy said as she too finished her food

"you know" Natsu came in, "I think we needed this"

"You think so," Erza asked

"I mean Mira is right," Natsu said "we have been through a lot in the past year"

"I guess," Gray said thinking of the event with Lyon the phantom lord tower of heaven thunder legion

"We should enjoy the quiet moments," Lucy said

"I ain't one for quiet" Gajeel said "but I could get used to this," Gajeel said looking up he looked over to see everyone smirking at him "what," he asked "something in my teeth," he asked

"it's nothing Gajeey," Juvia said

"don't call me that" Gajeel shouted which got a laugh from everyone "anyway so what are we doing now"

"I guess we could find somewhere too-" Natsu was interrupted when a woman let out a scream looking over they saw a group of men running away from a jewelry store "or we could stop those guys," Natsu said "Mira going to kill us"

"We don't have a choice," Erza said as she stood up

"Wendy stick with me," Natsu told the girl who nodded as Carla jumped on her back and Happy did the same to Natsu as the pair flew in the sky Gajeel looked on with envy 'show off' he said to himself as the pair flew overhead

"{Ice make: Rampart}" Gray shouted as a large wall of ice blocked the thieves path as Natsu and Wendy approached from above

"{fire dragon: roar}" Natsu shouted which melted part of the sidewalk "there all your kid"

"Alright," Wendy said as she and Carla flew up "{sky dragon: roar}" Wendy shouted blasting the thieves back "awsome" Wendy called out as Juvia had soon trapped them all in a water lock as Lucy landed a kick on their face sending them onto the ground

"damn it" on of them said as they tried to stand up only to come face to face with one of Erza's swords terror was etched on their faces as they looked up to see the famous swordswomen above them "hello ma'am," they said as Erza glared at them

"I and my friends are having a relaxing day," she told them in a stone-cold voice "so if will please," Erza said as the criminals all ran away Erza slashed her sword knocking them all out as the belongings fell to the ground

"{Ice make: cage}" Gray shouted as he locked the men up "that should hold them"

"good" Erza said as Lucy returned the items

"oh thank you fairy tail," the lady said "it's nice to know you kids are watching over us," she said "this towns knight in shining armor"

"your welcome ma'am" Lucy said as Gray smiled at another job well done

* * *

it was night time a few hours after fairy tails humungous save which Gajeel had done little for in his defense he got the proper authorities out there as they laid on the ground looking in the stary sky if anything they wanted to have more days like this

"hey," Lucy asked

"yeah"

"do you guys" Lucy started "do you guys believe in destiny"

"in some cases" Erza responded

"mabey" was Gray's answer

"of course," Juvia said " I was destined to meet Gray" she started "and in a way all of you"

* * *

 **[##Fairy tail main theme slow ver. ost##]**

* * *

"You could put it like that" Natsu said "but I like to see ti as we're all on the same road"

"what do mean Natsu," Wendy asked "you're saying it was a coincidence that we meet," Wendy asked

"no" Natsu told her "what I'm saying is that well we're all going along the different paths and at any moment we could have chosen a different one" he explained "but in the end the road we chose got us here" he told her "so I guess I don't believe in destiny" Natsu said "I guess people just put me in the right place"

"Amen brother," Gajeel said

"Aye"

"You could have said we make our fate," Carla said not believing him

"I could have," Natsu said "but it just didn't feel right"

looking in the sky Lucy smiled as she saw a shooting star for once in her life she honestly thought about it what if she hadn't run away would she still be here she looked at the mark on her hand the blessing of Mavis' as she started to call it "I don't know Natsu"

"I agree," Erza said "I feel that no matter what paths we chose," she said "we'd all would end up here as a team like a family

smiling Natsu giggled to himself

"I guess you're right"

* * *

 **and that is the last chapter of my official one-shot type thing I might due more of these but who knows as there is little room in the story for moments like this if want more just tell me in the comments and as always later. also, I've decided to do rainbow sakura or cherry blossom from the anime at this point I just felt like putting an episode in this list so that will be up tomorrow**

 **Happy: man this year been hectic**

 **Natsu: I guess so**

 **Lucy: so when we get back to the action**

 **Natsu: no time soon**

 **Lucy: why**

 **Next time; rainbow Sakura**

 **Natsu: it's a surprise**

 **Lucy: come on tell me**

 **Happy: nope**

 **Lucy: you two aren't being fair**


	75. Rainbow Sakura

**Hey, fairy tail fans. here we are officially back to the actual story of fairy tail now I picked Rainbow sakura or cherry blossom over 24-hour endurance because well I like the episode more and wanted to put my own little twist on it. Well, that and I needed another episode before the start of the next arc. so with that little news out of the way hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts in the comments**

* * *

It is cherry blossom season in the wonderful town of magnolia and with comes a special occasion for the wizards of the town. inside the fairy pub, Mavis smiled as she made her announcement "head my warning my friends" she said " you and you alone are responsible for your own keep and well-fare, we have yet to leave the storm, but we have made strives to prepare for it" Mavis said "now is a time for celebration" Mavis told them "for it's time for the cherry blossom bingo contest" the wizards of the pub shouted with glee

"so get ready for a party you will never forget" Mavis shouted

on the other side of the pub Gajeel let out an extended sigh as he munched on some iron "bunch of morons" he muttered

* * *

 **Rainbow Sakura**

* * *

"Calm down" Mira shouted trying to ease everyone they haven't been this rowdy in years "save the drinking for the celebration tomorrow" she tried to reason

"Yeah, no joke" Cana said sitting next to her "I never understood this thing it's these guys excuse to booze it up"

"that's funny coming from you" Mira laughed to wish Cana turned away blushing at the statement from the barmaid as she pushed her personal barrel away from her "but you're kinda right," Mira told her

"flower party's a freaking manly"

"I'm going to win this year" Levy shouted "and all the number will be mine"

"what's the deal with all this," Gajeel asked "do these sissy flowers have some sort of magic power or something," he asked Mavis who was standing right next to him

"no," Mavis said "but around this time of year is usually when we are receiving no jobs at all" she explained "and we do this as a way to keep morale up," Mavis told him which Gajeel nodded it was true jobs around here could get pretty scarce at times he looked at JUvia who looked depressed " you okay there"

"No Juvia isn't" she muttered "her precious Gray took a job this morning," she said "what if he's not back for the celebration," she said in fear "I'll have no one to cuddle with," Juvia said the dark cloud hanging over her head growing in seize "I should have just went with him"

"you're being overdramatic," Gajeel told her "besides Salamander and Erza are with him," Gajeel said "and it's just a simple fetch quest for Mavis," he said while patting her back

"but Wendy and Carla went with them" Juvia reasoned

"she needs to get her foot in the door somehow," Gajeel told her

"it's still not fair"

* * *

Miles away we once again find our heroes traversing Mt Hakobe Lucy who had just summoned the spirit Horologium due to her not bring the proper snow wear again "you'd think I'd know better by now she shuttered in extreme discomfort" Horologium tells the wizards

"I can't feel my legs" Wendy shuttered

"get in here with me Wendy, you don't want to catch a cold she mutters with nurturing concern"

"Okay," Wendy said "if you don't mind, coming Carla"

"No," Carla told her "you should be mastering the elements as well-child," she told Wendy "you need to focus on mind over matter," she said as Wendy was soon inside of Horologium

"the search should go quicker now that the storm I calming down," Erza said "we should move quickly"

"man," Gray said "it so cold I'm starting to feel it"

"Have you considered putting on a shirt," Erza asked to which Gray just shrugged ti off "so what are this herbs that Mavis wanted us to find anyway?" Erza asked

"there this special kind of herbs that she likes to use as bingo prizes" Happy explained "by putting them in tea or cake you can boost your magic power," he told Erza who nodded "there super hard to find, but me and Natsu no a good spot where they're always growing" Happy said

"Is there any side effects," Carla asked

"not we've found," Happy told her " typically Porlyusica over that sorta thing"

"so how much further," Gray asked

"just over the mountain," Natsu told him "you catching frostbite ice princess" Natsu teased

"you wish flame brain"

"don't even think about it" Erza shouted

"I can't wait to finish this job and get home," Lucy told Wendy as they two sat up "from what Natsu's told me the cherry blossom event at Magnolia is a sight you don't want to miss" Lucy giggled "man I can't wait"

"yeah," Wendy said "it's going to be a lot of fun," Wendy said outside Natsu, Gray and Erza had encountered a group of Vulcans easily taking them down as the two girls contuied on "I heard that there rainbow colored at night," Wendy said "I can't wait to see it" Wendy said

"I know," Lucy said "let's just hope we get home this time," Lucy said remembering the last time they went on a job that was meant for one day "hopefully no one wants to end all humanity anytime soon"

"on that note," Horologium said "I bid you farewell," he said leaving both Girls in the cold sending shivers up their bodies as the reacted to the freezing cold weather that soon coursed over there whole bodies

"get a grip," Gray said "we're almost there"

"Sorry," both girls told them

"I have a bad feeling about this" Carla stated

"here they are" Nasu shouted there was a whole patch of green herbs appearing from the snow as he got ready to pick some a large whit Wyvern appeared knocking the dragon slayer back as it picked up some the herbs which just so happen to be its favorite food "hey" Natsu shouted "those are my herbs"

* * *

 **[## Ice boy ost ##]**

* * *

"well what do ya know," Gray said "wyvern scales go big on the black market," he told them

"here that stingy" Natsu called out "were going to take your food and strip you for good measure" Natsu called out which confused the creature as Erza appeared next to them

"You four stay back," she said "we can handle this"

"We want in on the action to" Happy called out as Erza changed into her lightning empress armor

"fine" Erza said "while we distract the beast go around and try to collect as many herbs as you can," Erza said

"yes ma'am," Wendy said

"excuse me," Caral asked

"Why are you giving us the most dangerous part," Lucy asked

* * *

 **[##invoke magic##]**

* * *

"is that a problem," Erza asked as Lucy scooted back "alright then let's go" Erza shouted as her Natsu and Gray leaped into action as Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carl attempted to sneak past the Wyvern

"{Fire dragons: Brillant flame}" Natsu shouted only for the beast to hit the attack sending it for Lucy Wendy and Carla "wow he deflected it," Natsu said as the others jumped out of the way

"{Ice make: saucer}" Gray shouted the best hit it down with his wing barely missing Lucy who let out a scream of terror as she jumped down "sorry Lucy" Gray called out as Erza jumped up and shot lighting at the best it moved out the way and struck Natsu and Gray sending them into a wall

"ouch"

Gray then manged to Freez the Wyverns leg as Natsu and Erza jumped at again

meanwhile Lucy had managed to go around and get to the herbs having pulled out the basket Mavis gave them she started grabbing some" oh yeah" Lucy said"who;s the best" Lucy victory was short-lived when the girl looked up to see an avalanche heading towards them "oh come on" Lucy shouted as her and her team where buried in snow taking down the Wyvern

each member popped out of the snow shaking it off

" is everyone okay," Erza asked

"yeah," I think so

Luy then popped up shivering "I don't think so"

* * *

So on the day the flower party finally arrived in their apartment Lucy let out a loud sneeze as Natsu and the others came to her side "Lucy are you okay" Natsu asked

"no," Lucy said her voice sounded horse as she let in a sniff, "I think I caught a cold," Lucy said as she tried to stand up Natsu had caught when she had started to fall down "I don't think I'll be able to go" she muttered

"oh," Natsu said "okay" as Lucy eft them to get back in bed the group soon were out of the apartment "that's gotta suck," Natsu said "Luy was really looking forward to it

 **Flashback**

"really" Lucy shouted "a flower party" she screamed at Natsu who nodded "I don't believe it"

"yeah," Mira said

"so what this all about," Gray asked

"You see," Mira said" normally this is the time of year when we hit rock bottom of no jobs" Mira explained "so it's just a time for us to be together," Mira told him "we eat, drink and do all sorts of stuff together"

"wow," Lucy said " I can't wait," Lucy said

"man your getting fired up," Natsu told her

"your not," Lucy said "I bet it's the most beautiful thing ever seeing the cherry blossoms in bloom would a dream come true for me," Lucy said "I have to find the right dress, oh and I can bake cookies" Lucy went on which made Mira laugh a bit

"Sometimes I forget she hasn't been here that long" Mira said

 **End Flashback**

"I know," Erza said

"it's too bad"

Soon, everyone, had a picnic table under the cherry tree team fairy tail had made there's close to the podium where Mavis sat meditating and smiling people who walked by

"This is manly" Elfman shouted making everyone sweatdrop Natsu went to him and had to make him sit down Cana shouted about no one touching her booze to which everyone laughed

"man I wish I could have done more for Lucy" Wendy moaned "I healed her, but it's going to take a day for the cold to wear off"

"well it can't be helped," Natsu said "come on let's perk up," Natsu said "Lucy would want us to be happy" he told them "so what do you say we win this bingo game for her" He said getting a smile out of his team as they all nodded of Lucy couldn't be here with them they were sure going to make sure she felt like she was

"Aye sir"

* * *

 **[##home##]**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she shifted positions in bed again "man" Lucy said "I've been here for almost a full year now" Lucy said as she remembered running into Natsu at hargeon "seems like forever ago I ran away from home" Lucy smiled at the memory "the friends I've made, the adventures we've gone on"

"Bingo" somone else shouted

"there starting to run out of prizes" Happy muttered as another number appeared on the screen "it's just not my day"

"bingo" Erza called out

"Bingo" Elfman shouted

"Bingo" JUvia called out

"well that new" Mavis said "we need a tie-breaker," she said

"Indeed," Mira told them as she pulled out a ticket "a pass for you and however many of your friends you want to take Alkane resort" Erza wenched at the name but remembered it was for Lucy but still did they really want to go back there"

As Erza sat down Elfman had won the prize and stating that he was taking his sister there Erza shook her head they were trying looking at Natsu who was also almost about to get a bingo as well it just felt like they were missing something no someone

Lucy smiled again "no matter what," Lucy said to herself "even when I was about to lose all hope" Luy smiled "foe after foe, I knew me and my team would get through it" soon bingo was over and everyone started to celebrate the after events as people showed off there prizes Happy offering Carla a fish that Mira had given him the cat turned away a slight blush forming on her cheeks Lucy shifted again in bed as Natsu looked in the distance a petal flew by his face

"hey," Natsu said

"what," Erza asked

"I think," Natsu said"I figured out how we can cheer Lucy up" Natsu smiled and make this a cherry blossom no one will ever forget"

Lucy smiled as she remembered the events of the pat year everting her and her friends have been through the tears that were shed the families they lost and found 'in the end, we always had each other

later that night Lucy felt a shine of light go over her face. sitting up she could hear people talking "what's going on," she asked as she opened her Wendy and to her surprise, cherry blossom petal was falling from the sky over her team apartment, no the whole town people looked in shock as Lucy smiled in the heart of it all she could see a symbol a symbol that represented a family

she smiled as the petal flew over the window

the next day Lucy joined her friends at their table "feeling better" Natsu asked

"yep," Lucy told them "fit as a dragon," she said Mavis smiled as she pasted up the group

"you know somone picked up a lot of cherry blossoms," Mavis said "I wonder who would do that" she gave Natsu and Erza a knowing look as the group looked away Wendy let out a whistle Gray and Gajeel looked on in confusion as Juvia told Gray to put on some clothes with a light blush on her face of course

As Lucy then brought Erza, Natsu, and Happy in for a hug causing them to react "thank you guys" she told them hugging them with all her might

"what"

"We didn't do anything"

"Yeah, nothing at all"

* * *

 **and that's it**

 **well here's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it as always, leave a link in the comments and all that nice stuff I'll be sure to have the next chapter up by tomorrow in by noon at the latest. like always alike is always appreciated and a review ould really make my day so stay tuned for the chapter of a fairy tail re-told**

 **Happy oh my goodness**

 **Natus: what**

 **Happy: Gildarts is coming back**

 **Lucy: who**

 **Mira: really**

 **Natsu: I don't believe it that guys still alive after all this time**

 **Next time: Gildart**

 **Mira: it's been so long I wonder how he'll react to all the changes**

 **Natsu: now that's going to be a sigh**

 **Lucy: still waiting on who this Guildarts guy is**


	76. Gildarts

**Hey, guys, I'm here with the next chapter of a fairy tail re-told and now its time to begin the next arc a personal favorite of mine the edolas arc. another thing this should be the only arc where I give a ship the spotlight that being Nali, what do I mean by that well-read to find I promise it will be an interesting part of the story with that said let's get started with the next chapter of the fairy tail saga**

* * *

 **Natsu's dream**

"Lissana" a young Natsu called out it was a foggy night as Natsu ran through the forest he tripped and fell on his face but kept going calling out Lissana's name "where are you" he called again wondering where his best friend had run off to "this stinks" he said as he started to look around again "come on Lissana this isn't funny" he shouted hoping to hear an answer "Lissana"

"Natsu" a voice called

looking in the direction Natsu heard the voice he looked to the said before he heard a scream as something ran towards him

 **Dream end**

"Lissana" Natsu shouted as he shot up from the bed looking around he noticed he was in his room his breath loud as he calmed down he looked around he saw Happy still asleep on his makeshift bed Natsu sighed gladly he didn't wake the feline up before feeling something on his face standing up Natsu went to a Mirror noticing that he had been crying "I've become such a cry baby" he muttered

"haven't I Lissana"

* * *

 **Gildarts**

* * *

it was midday as Natsu Happy, Wendy and Carla had made there way to the pub Natsu was being quiet which had worried Wendy who looked at his face before grabbing his hand "you okay Natsu" she asked "I heard you screaming last night" as Carla huffed as Happy offered her a fish again

turning to the young dragon slayer Natsu smiled "yeah kid" Natsu lied "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind right now" he told her to which Wendy smiled at him

"You wanna talk about it," she asked hoping he'd tell her what happen shaking his head Natsu continued forward rushing to keep up Wendy noticed that he seems tired

the group soon found themselves in the fairy pub as they went to sit with Lucy Erza and ray who also noticed Natsu sour move as he went to the stairs "I'll be back I need to see something" he muttered as he left "come on Happy" he told the blue feline as he left Carla o see if his best friend was okay

"what's his problem," Gray asked

"I don't know," Wendy said, "I think he had a nightmare or something last night," she said which got the attention of the whole group Natsu having a bad dream that was unheard off "I asked him if wanted to talk about it but he said no" Wendy informed him"

"actually," Carla said "I heard him say a name," she said as she sat down on the table, "he said Lissana," she asked "might I know who that is," Carla asked as the whole looked at her Mira also happened to hear just that part of the conversation as she stopped to give them their breakfast

"she was," Mira said"my little sister, she passed away a few years ago" Mira explained "I'm guessing Natsu just had a dream about her that's all, hell be fine"

"really," Wendy asked and if on cue Natsu came back looking a little better Wendy ran up and gave him a hug as he patted her head she was about to speak before Max burst into the door"big news" he shouted as bells started going off and all around the pub people looked in shock and large grin started to appear on there faces all around town people had stopped what there doing all looking in the direction of the sound

"I don't believe it"

"Is this happening"

"what's that" Lucy asked

"sounds like bells" the group answered they turned to Natsu and Mira for an answer only see the two smiling there moods changed from a few seconds ago "you know what those bells mean"

"Gildarts is back" the whole pub shouted

"whose Gildarts," Lucy asked along with Gray and Erza

"he's the strongest wizard in Magnolia of course," Mira told him getting a shock out the group Mira giggled at there faces as Natsu cheered with the rest

"I thought you Natsu and Mytogen were top dogs around here," Lucy asked "ya know the three children thing" Lucy reasoned

"all modesty and fancy titles aside the three of us combined can't even hold a candle to Gildarts," Mira told her "actually Gildarts was one the three long before we came to magnolia. he actually was Natsu's predecessor," Mira told them

"well," Lucy said "I'm glad he's back, but what's got everyone so worked up," Lucy asked

"well," Mira said "he's been gone for quite a while," she told Lucy "three years to be exact," Mira told them which got a question out Lucy "you see, we normal request and S-class quest," Mira told her "above those we have jobs called SS- quest and above those" Mira paused as she looked back at Lucy "we have jobs called decade quest"

"what," Lucy asked

"yes," Erza said "I've heard of those, jobs no one has been ever to complete in under ten years," Erza told her, "I thought jobs like that were a myth though"

Mira shook her head "no there quite real" Mira said "in fact ever at least one all the big three of Magnolia has gone on one" Mira explained "and none have ever returned home alive till right now in fact " however, Gildarts took a job higher than that" Mira told them "the century quest" Mira said getting shocked Looked from both Lucy and Erza

"who in there right mind would take a job that, lasted that long" Lucy asked

"him," Natsu and Mira said

"it's Gildarts"

"We better get ready"

"citizens prepare to initiate the Magnolia Gildarts shift" Mavis voice rang over the loudspeaker "take your designated positions immediately"

"I'm all for festive but isn't this a little much" Carla asked as Wendy gave a weak smile

"what's a Magnolia Gildarts shift," Lucy asked confused

"step outside and see for yourself," Mira told her

Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Carla all took a look outside only to jump in shock as Magnolia started to split apart creating a direct line to the pub backing up the building all where elevated as she could see a figure walking down the path "Magnolia just split in to" Lucy cried out as her friends just nodded not able to speak

"yeah," Mira told them "it was a system Mavis came up with," Mira told them "she figured since Gildarts pretty much destroys anything he touches it would be better if he just avoided there homes and businesses as he can leave quite a mess" Mira told a slight smile on her face her herself remembered reacting the same way when she Natsu, Elfman, and Lissana had first met Gildarts "don't worry you get used to it"

"This is insane" Gray admitted "how come you never heard about this guy," he asked

"simple" Natsu said "he's just that good"

"he sounds amazing," Wendy said

"yes" Carla deadpanned "amazingly stupid" as Gildarts came to the front of the pub the doors already opened for him

"yeah," Natsu said" let's throw down"

"that no way to treat a man" Elfman shouted at Natsu

everyone grew quiet as Gildarts entered the building he was in a neck-high tattered back cloak covering his body he had a bag over his shoulder as he looked around before letting out a grizzled sigh confusing everyone as he approached Mira "excuse me miss" he asked"I'm looking for the fairy pub that uses t be around these parts"

hiding her laugh Mira smiled at him "this is it" she told him "remember me Mirajane" she said as Gildarts took a closer look

"Mira," he asked as it soon hit him "wow" he shouted "you sure have changed a lot little girl," he told her "and di ya'll change some stuff around the pub," he asked which made everyone burst out in laughter looking around Gildarst eyes landed on familiar patch of pink hair "there's a face I'll always recognize" he said "how ya been buddy"

"great" Natus called out "time to party" he then attempted to sneak attack Gildarst who simply caught him and sent him to the roof shocking Erza Lucy, Gray, and Wendy "yep it's Gildarst everyone" Natsu laughed as he then fell hitting the ground

"same old tough guy we always have known," Elfman said as he helped Natus up "good old fashed mans man"

Gildarts then turned to Mira "wow this place looks a lot better than last time I was here "what have ya'll be up to since I was gone" he asked

"Gildarts" a voice called he turned to see Mavis sitting at her usual spot on the owner as Gildarts approached her and bowed his head

"master," he said "I take it you're well," he said

"I've been well," she told him "but don't keep me waiting," she said "how was the job," she asked as Gildarts looked at her he then started laughing as Mavis expression changed from upbeat to a serious one " I see," she said

"too much," he told her "even for me," he told her getting a large reaction from everyone surprised that the strongest guy in town besides Mavis or Makarov failed at the hundred-year quest "forgive me for bringing shame to you and all you taught me"

"No," Mavis told him "you only brought yourself," Mavis said"and that's more than I could ask for"

giving a smile Gildarts bowed again before walking away "Thanks, boss" he told her" now I'm going to head home" he said "and start to feel alive" he said as he approached the wall "I'll see all you tomorrow and we can catch up" he said as the wall burst shocking everyone

"wow" Lucy called out as he started to leave

"oh and Natsu, " Gildarts said "stop by my place later wit the whole gang," he told them "I want to show you guys something," he said as he left

"wait," Lucy asked as Natsu stood up "is this Gildarts and Natsu close," she asked

"Aye," Happy said "like Mira said Gildarts is Natsu's predecessor," he told her "they might be on different levels but doesn't mean they're real close" Happy said "he was around the time I was born so I've known him for my whole life"

 **Flashback**

Six years ago around a month after Natsu and Lissana had hatched Happy from his egg, the trio was now at a pond doing some fishing "when do I get my fishy-wishy" Happy cried out as Natsu let out a sigh

"wait," Natsu told him "I'm about to land a huge one," he said as Lissan looked over

"they're not biting today aren't they," Lissana said as Natsu felt a tug at his makeshift fishing rod he pulled out a tiny fish disappointing Happy as Lissana let out a small laugh

"It may be small," Natsu said as the group set up a campfire "but it'll feed us right"

"that huge one you were going to land would have been better," Happy told him

"I'll land a huge on but not today," Natsu told him as Lissana let out a laugh

"it's like watching a kid asking his dad for a better toy" Lissana teased him "it adorable"

"I'm not his dad," Natsu told her

"I don't see him as a father figure," Happy told him

"I wouldn't mind being the mom," Lissana said "cause that would make me like your wife"

"not that again," Natsu said "you and I aren't married okay," he said while blushing

"then why you blushing like that" Lissana said teasing him "it'll be true someday won't it"

"shut up"

"you just the cutest when your embarrassed" LIssana told him which only made Natsu blush even more

"Ohh Natsu," Happy said "she loves you"

"that's going to get old real quick" Natsu told the blue feline

* * *

later at Natus and Lissana Minature house Happy laid asleep as Natsu and Lissana watch over him this had been there routine for the past few months and they both kind of enjoyed it there were times when they would even fall asleep here much to the charging of Mavis and Mira who both argued that they should always try to get home

"Hey Natsu," Lissana asked "do ever remember anything about your mom and dad," she asked as Natsu looked at her confused "just curious," she said "sure I know we have Mavis, but" she looked into the distance "sometimes I wonder what a real parents warmth feels like

"I don't know," Natsu told her "I mean I know Igneels warmth," he said he expression changing "I miss him," he said tears forming on his face "I searched everywhere" he said "why did he leave me" he then felt Lissana place a hand on his she gave him a warm smile as he wiped his tears away

"oh yeah," she said "I just remembered" Lissana stood up "I saw these large tracks on the woods," Lissana said "they were big enough to be a dragons

"really," Natsu said standing up "where," he asked her as Happy started to wake up

"but the sun about to set," Lissana said

"who the heck cares" Natsu shouted "I'll go by myself if I have to," he told her "tell me where you fond them"

letting out a sigh Lissan stared at him "fine I'll show you" Lissana said "but I'll be coming too"

* * *

Soon the trio found themselves in the woods at night the only light being that of the moon as they looked for the tracks that Lissana had found Happy close behind looked around "it's getting kinda scary "

"it'll be fine," Natsu told him

"here," Lissana said as Natsu rushed up to them seeing the large tracks in front of him he looked around a frown forming on his face "what do ya think"

"I think this belongs to a forest Vulcan," Natsu said

"You mean like that Gorian you fought that one-time" Lissana asked

"man," Natsu said "I should have known better" he muttered "I looked everywhere for Igneel, he wasn't just going to turn up so close by," Natus said

"Sorry," Lissana said "it was a mistake"

* * *

 **[## fairy tail main theme piano ver. ost##]**

* * *

"it's fine," Natsu told her as they soon started to head back to the house where they lived with Mavis "where could Igneel be," Natsu said as he walked through the path

"Natsu" Lissana called as she ran up to them "your walking a little to fast for me," she said

"sorry" Natsu called out as he continued walking the area around him starting to fog up as his mind went back to Igneel however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lissana scream "oh no," Natsu said

running back to find her Natsu started to call out her name "Lissana" Natsu called out running back trying to find his friend he tripped and fell on his face but kept going calling out Lissana's name "where are you" he called again wondering where his best friend had run off to "this stinks" he said as he started to look around again "come on Lissana this isn't funny" he shouted hoping to hear an answer "Lissana"

"Natsu" a voice called Natus turned and to his shock saw the forest Vulcan that he beat up to save Happy egg he smiles das he approached him

"long time no see punk," he said to Natsu as he held up Lissana "you wouldn't happen to be looking for this "

"help me" Lissana called out

"let her go" Natsu called out

"you don't seem to know the law of the jungle do ya kid," the Vulcan told Natsu "it finders keepers loser weeper"

"well she isn't yours to keep," Natsu told it

"oh I'm going to keep her," the Vulcan said "it turns out I've been looking for me a wife," he said

"what," Lissana said" a wife," she said imaging herself with a Vulcan and having kids it made her shudder at the mere thought of something like that "I don't think so"

"You see," Natsu told her "that's how I feel"

"wow," Happy said completely ignoring the situation "scandalous truly forbidden love"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Mr. Vulcan," Lissana said "but my heart belongs to my sweet little Natsu"

"what," the Vulcan said " if I say your min then your mine," he said

"well she said no so give her back" Natsu shouted as the Vulcan smiled

"You disrespected me, kid," he said" so I'm going to keep her, but f you want her back you'd apologize," he said "get on your hands an knees and I'll give her back"

"don't do it," Lissana said

"what," Natsu said as the Vulcan started to squeeze Lissana she let out a scream as he stepped back "fine" Natsu shouted as he got down "I'm sorry I disrespected you," he said shocking Lissana and Happy "please just give me my friend back" the Vulcan smiled as it then stepped on Natsu

"take that punk" he shouted as he slammed Natsu into the ground shocking Lissana as he tried to stand up only to be knocked down again "you just feel for the oldest trick in the book," he said

"Natsu" Lissana cried out as the Vulcan picked up a boulder

"prepare to get crushed like the little punk you are," he said as he threw the boulder at Natsu who didn't have time to move he closed his eyes as GIldarts jumped in the way blocking the boulder just before it made contact with Natsu "Gildarts"

"man you are a big dumb ape," he told the Vulcan as it tried to move the boulder "let's get this out of the way," he said as the boulder exploded sending pebbles everywhere shocking the Vulcan "now let me tell how it's going to go from here" he said" you going to put the girl down and walk away" he said sitting Lissana down the Vulcan the turned living them alone as Gildarts looked at Lissana "do I know you, little girl"

"I'm Mira's sister Lissana," she said

"oh yeah," Gildarts said smiling "thought you seemed familiar" he looked over to see Happy looking over Natsu "is just me or is that cat flying"

"oh that's just Happy"

"Are you okay," Happy asked Natsu

"yeah" looking down "I'm sorry Gildarts," he said

"you know," Gildarts said to Natsu "your growing up to be quite the man Natsu," he said "it takes to being a wizard than magical power, it takes guts, and standing up for people who can't help themselves," he said" and you have that"

"gee thanks," Natsu told him as he started to lead them out of the forest

"but" Gildarts continued "having a wife is pretty Manley too ya know," he said

"she's not my wife" Natsu shouted

"he loves her"

sometime later the group was in the thick of the fog "stay close you to" Gildarts instructed them

"it's like walking on a different planet," Lissana said as she smiled "ya know, earlier when you were looking for me," she told Natsu "it felt so good to hear you calling my name through all the thick and fog" she told him "if I were to ever go missing like that" Lissana asked "you'd go looking for me right" she asked"you just wouldn't let me stay gone"

"of course," Natsu told her "why would ask something like that

"just checking"

as they made there way out of the forest Gildarts smiled at them "stop by tomorrow kid" he told them "we'll play a little catch"

* * *

the next day Natsu and Gildarts stood on the bridge that leads to his house him and Natsu were throwing all back and forth as Lissana and Happy watched "so why were you three in the east forest anyway"

"you remember Igneel," Natsu asked as he threw the ball again

"that's the red dragon you've been chasing after right," he said as he caught the ball and tossed him

"Lissana said she found some tracks in the woods," he told him as he threw the ball with a little force "turned out she was dead wrong" he shouted as Gildarts caught the ball only for it to blow up form his magic

"oops," he said as he approached Natsu "you really want to find this dragon don't you," he asked as he placed a hand on Natsu's head "don't worry kid, with guts like yours you'll find him," he said "one day"

"yeah," Natsu said

"Gildarts is really nice," Lissana said" he's almost like a father to him "

"Aye"

the group then would go fishing and actually land a large fish amoung going to Gildarts house they would also travel through the forest and play games and would rest while Gildarts would keep watch over the three he smiled as looked to the sky 'this three are going to do great things around here, I know it'

 **End Flashback**

"Man I wonder what he brought me," Natsu said as he and Happy walked up to Gildarts home

"I know" Happy agreed

the duo then entered the man house "what's up GIldarts" Natsu shouted "so what's this totally awesome thing you wanted to show me"

"Hey pal," Gildarts said he was sitting down resting as he sat up h looked confused for a second "we can get to that," he said" but were's Lissana"

at the mention of her name Natsu expression change to sorrow-filled one "she's" he looked away "Lissana died" eh told him "two years ago"

Gildarts shot up out of seat it all made sense now why Mira looked so different and Elfman's scar it was so much clearer "what" he asked "I don't believe it, my condolences" he told Natsu who just looked away

"I don't want to talk about it," he told Gildarts as he started to walk away

"I saw a dragon," Gildarts said which caught Natsu's attention "not that one your looking for," he said "he was black as a moonless night," GIldarts told Natsu

"where did you see him," Natsu asked

"the sacred mountains of Zonia," he told him "he was the real reason I failed my quest," Gildarts said as he stood up "so what you about to do"

"going to track him down obviously," Natus told Gildarts

"no" Gildarts told him as he opened cloak Natsu stopped back in horror "look at me Natsu, it ripped off my arm and my leg, then gutted me," he said "it was ver before it even started "Igneel may be a different breed, but that black one isn't friendly"

"what do mean," Natsu asked

"he was narrow-minded" Gildarts explained "and said he was only interested in finding one thing" Gildartss looked up to Natsu "and I have a feeling it has to do why your dragon left"

at the top of the fairy pub building, Mavis sat alone pondering the events of the past few weeks" and once more," she said "five dragon slayers have appeared in under the previous year alone" Mavis said " the tales of old are coming to pass, but what does this mean," Mavis asked herself "the best we can do," Mavis said to herself "is wait and watch" she remembered something teleporting to the archives she found the old book she read about dragons it had no meaning to her when she first read it but now she wondered as she read over the art the intrigued her

'henceforth the path of darkness, for down the path to ultimate power the dragon of black will be blocked by four. not dragons of fire, wind, ice, and steel " Mavis put the book down the page was torn but she figured that was it however at the bottom she could make out one word and it haunted her

"the dragon born"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **a lot happened in this chapter and a tad bit of foreshadowing if you squit you'll see later as I think I finally have a plan for the dragon slayer story arc which is one of the things I'm changing up here. as to what the dragon born are and all that nonsense you'll have to keep reading though I will say it's not a prophecy but a type of warning so yeah get there when I get there. but you'll see when I get there, as always alike and review is appreciated. thank you**

 **Happy: man it's going to rain**

 **Carla: And what's the problem with that**

 **Wendy: that means we can't do anything**

 **Natsu: gives us a chance to relax**

 **Gray: or fight**

 **Next time: Earth land**

 **Natsu; ooh a good pub brawl hasn't happened in a while**

 **Gray: ya'll use to brawl**

 **Natsu: yeah**

 **Carla: how uncivilized**


End file.
